


Dragon Age: The Wolf And The Slave

by Sully7074



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: BioWare, F/F, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 191
Words: 305,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: The champions name became a rallying cry, a reminder that the mighty Templars could be defied. She had defended the mages against a brutal injustice and many lived to tell the tale. The circles rose up and set the world on fire. More Templars arrived at Kirkwall to restore order but we were already long gone. We vanished into the hills and circumstances eventually forced us to leave the champion’s side. Well, all of us except for Fenris. You still hear the stories of course, the worried sister of his...What happens when this ex slave is thrown into the wild fire that is the inquisition? Will she aid the inquisitor or cause the downfall? What happens when the mage hater meets a certain elven hobo? Will sparks fly or will this little fennec fox be devoured by the big bad dread wolf?
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Female Hawke, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Morrigan (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 415
Kudos: 83





	1. The Fennic Fox

The champions name became a rallying cry, a reminder that the mighty Templars could be defied. She had defended the mages against a brutal injustice and many lived to tell the tale. The circles rose up and set the world on fire. More Templars arrived at Kirkwall to restore order but we were already long gone. We vanished into the hills and circumstances eventually forced us to leave the champion’s side...

Well, all of us except for Fenris. You still hear the stories of course, the worried sister of his and the reasoning Fenris gave only made Fennic even more angry, until we intervened and she understood why, albeit reluctantly she let her brother go. With each telling they grow even if at the core remains the truth…a new legend had been born.

“So how is this going to help? You already lost all the circles. In fact haven’t the Templars rebelled as well? I thought you decided to abandon the chantry to hunt the mages,” the dwarf exclaims, leaning back against his chair smug but concerned as his short strawberry blonde ponytail touches the hard stone chair of the interrogation room. Before the dwarf stands a tall proud woman with short messy raven hair and a tanned complexion, wearing the armour with the emblem of an eye impaled by a blade surrounded by the blazing sun or fire.

“Not all of us desire war Varric. Please if you know where the campion is you must tell me,” the woman pleads her accent showing desperation.

“She is a hero, a woman the mages would listen to someone who was there at the beginning. The champion could stop this madness before it’s too late. She may be the only one who can,” the woman continues pleading to the dwarf.

“Is that what it’s all about? In that case I wish I could help you,” Varric confesses to her.

“Just tell me one thing is the champion dead?” Her voices are blunt and worried as she stares at the quiet dwarf. Slowly, Varric twitches a small smile. “Oh I doubt that not with Fenris by her side,” Varric chuckles bitterly.

“Tell me then, what of the sister? What of the elf who saved the mages from blood magic, we need her to help convince the mages of not turning to the dark arts,” the girl questions the dwarf who frowns at the mention of the certain elf.

“I am sorry Seeker. But I can’t speak on Fennic’s behalf, it’s her life,” Varric exclaims making the Seeker sigh and turn her back to Varric, book in hand as she turns to leave. 

“You are free to go Varric, may the Maker watch over you during the dark times ahead of us,” the seeker bids goodbye to the dwarf and just as she is about to leave…

“Same to you Seeker same to you,” Varric shakes his head sympathetic towards the once brutish warrior as he is released from the chains of the group and sent back to his home…

Softly, the harsh wind breezes through Kirkwall catching the scent of iron, perfume and sea salt in its grasp as the girl on the rooftop observes the scene before her, her nose twitching at the scent of the wind while it blows her short snow white hair in the wind. Curious, the elf’s green blue eyes gaze down at the small army of Seekers, waiting patiently as the strong female strides forward from the interrogation room.

“So did you…?”

The female blinks raising a brow at the familiar book in the woman’s grasp as she turns to the ginger haired girl with a pale complexion and bright blue eyes, a rogue, the girl identifies she feels her fingers twitch and glances at the two daggers behind her back.

“Gone. Just like the warden; the dwarf will join us,” the seeker reports to the ginger haired boy making the girl in the mist turn her head slightly, even more intrigued.

“The hero of Ferelden perhaps,” the girl in the shadows contemplates and continues spying on those below her.

Creepily, the heavy mist of the sea rolls in, providing cover for the elf to conceal her in. She hides within the mixture of shadows and mist to hide from the Seekers. The rough, hard stone walls hiss against the metal gauntlets she wears, a small hiss like a snake slithering and watching their prey.

“That is no coincidence,” the rouge states.

“So do we proceed with the original plan or do we keep looking?” The seeker questions the girl.

“It is in the Makers hands now. We put our faith in him,” the girl sighs as the seeker bestows upon her the book with a strange symbol on as the seeker and her men leave.

Intrigued, the girl in shadows leans in to find on the book, an emblem the same emblem on the seekers chest plate, what is that symbol? It seems familiar to the elf however as her brow furrow in contemplation.

Creaking, the door groans to reveal a familiar dwarf much to the relief of the elf above.

“Varric correct?” The ginger girl turns to smile at Varric.

“Varric Tethras at your service, I presume the seeker is gone,” Varric introduces himself to the rogue.

“I am Leliana, Casandra plans to leave to return to the chantry soon, yes,” the girl confirms.

“Ah but I forgot to tell her goodbye oh drat and after all that time together,” Varric sighs dramatically bringing a small smile to the rogue and elf above.

“We could use your expertise Varric we need everyone to aid us,” Leliana pleads to the dwarf.

“And after the warm greetings of the Seeker how could I not say no?” Varric brushes it off sarcasm in his tone. “Please Varric we could all be in danger if this isn’t solved,” Leliana pleads as Varric sighs.

“You do have a point there, besides could be a good story alright. I’m in,” Varric chuckles slightly. “Really?” Leliana smiles hopeful. “Eh why not? May be fun, but if you could pardon me for a moment,” Varric steps back his warm brown eyes gaze into a pair of turquoise, hidden well within the murky mist.

“Come on out Fox, time for an another adventure,” the dwarf hollers, taking the rogue back.

“Wha…”

Silently, the figure lands, only hearing the faintest of thuds and crumbles of pebbles as amazed bright blue eyes meet a pair of greenish blue. The short figure stands, her thin tanned complexion hidden under the heavy set of metal armour on her covering her skin. The navy blue turtleneck hides her neck well under the armour as she cautiously keeps her distance from the rogue. Her head turned twitching slightly in anticipation and wariness.

“Relax Fox, the girl is harmless compared to you, remember,” the dwarf smiles warmly at the silent figure who withdraws her blades and stares at the human.

“So you are the famous Fennic from Varrics’s book,” Leliana smiles amazed.

“I suppose,” she shrugs.

“Suppose?” Leliana turns to the chuckling Varric.

“Fennic here isn’t really the bookworm. Fen I’m planning to leave Kirkwall help save the humans out of their own shit, you know the usual, mind telling Aveline for me,” Varric requests to the elf.

“By help?” The elf frowns wary. “By help I mean stick around or else that Seeker won’t leave us alone,” Varric sighs as the elf frowns only to smirk at her idea.

“Nope.” The elf replies short and simple.

“Oh come on, why not? Last I checked Aveline owed you a drink for helping her with dear old Donnic,” Varric chuckles.

“I’m joining,” she states making the tow raise a brow.

“You would help us?” Leliana asks hopeful.

“I’m bored, Varric is at least entertaining,” the girl points to the smug dwarf.

“At your service,” he teases causing a small smile to appear on the elf’s lips.

“I thank you, I must report this to Cassandra please follow me…” Leliana smiles grateful and dashes off ahead, leaving the two figures in the dense fog of Kirkwall.

“I wonder what shit we got ourselves into this time,” Fennic sighs tiredly.

“Who knows, human shit is usually something to do with fire,” Varric smirks.

“Oh don’t forget the explosions,” the elf smirks slightly as the two chuckles quietly and together they walk after the rogue on to their newest adventure together…


	2. Solas

Fennic pov:

"WHY!? Urgh why is it whenever humans are involved something has to blow up!?" I groan head in my hands as we scout ahead, Varric and I frown at the demons terrorizing the land all coming from a single scar in the sky, a big one at that. No doubt mages are involved, I mean no warrior could have the knowledge of this kind of magic from the looks of things.

“Humans, foxy humans,” Varric answers. Calmly, we scavenger the snowy lands, my skin shivering at the icy cold touch of winters breathe as the sound of a demonic screech reaches our ears.

“Great who’s hungry for some demon flesh?” I ask rhetorically as we jog over. “Oh I can’t wait,” Varric smirks as I draw my twin blades and charge with Varric providing backup as I use my sneak skill to turn invisible. Swiftly, I get behind the rage demon, the heat emitted from the beast, causes a singular tear of sweat to cascade down my temple as I strike, impaling the demon causing the demon to release a pained and angry cry. Enraged, it turns to strike me but I backflip away using my reflexes. Angrily, the demon limps over to me, lava like red arms sharp as knives trying to strike me but the beast is slow and I easily dodge the slashes as Varric goes over to the injured soldiers and refugees, ordering them to flee while they can.

Damn it…!

Scowling, I glance at the corner I have thrown myself into as the demon draws near, smirking a wicked grin making me frown as I draw my blades and ready for another vanishing act or stagger bomb to confuse the beast. The beasts hot breathe grazes my face making me wince at the foul stench of fire, ash and charred flesh, maybe I don’t know…

“Tried a mint before?” I ask cheekily and raise my blade-

BAM!

Suddenly, the crackling sound of ice echoes in my ear as the once cold temperature of the chilly outdoors turns into frost. Surprised, I blink staring at the once fiery beast now encased in ice. Scowling, I recognise the work of a mage. Hmm… I walk around the frozen creature watching as the ice slowly cracks like glass and the monster crumbles to the ground, broken and never to be put back together.

“Fox you okay?” I hear Varric’s concerned voice as he reaches me Bianca in hand but my turquoise orbs narrow at the figure approaching, the gentle tap of the staff in his right arm against the ice as he approaches.

“Varric stay behind me,” I whisper lowly at the apostate, a wave of anxiety and rage hits me as the mage appears. He looks like a mage and a hobo. Magehobo. Wai is he… an elf? But he has no Vallaslin, a city elf perhaps?

“So you saved Fox thanks name’s Varric Tethras at your service,” Varric greets the stranger while I remain uncertain. My eyes narrow in suspicion of the mage. He does not look as part of any clan nor does he look like a city elf… strange. I don’t know if we can trust him, he may use his blood magic on us or use his ice to freeze us and steal our money.

“My name is Solas, a pleasure to meet you,” Solas smiles at us while I frown staring at the bald stranger.

“Now, now, Fox be nice, he saved you after all,” Varric reminds me.

“I had it handled,” I argue.

“Really? That demon cornering you was part of your plan?” The elf smirks at me stepping forward as I frown and take a step back, at the strange male.

“Varric lets go no doubt Cass and Leliana will want reports,” I reason to the dwarf and walk ahead of the two.

“Strange to see an elf so far from her clan,” the mage calls out to me as I glance at the mage annoyed.

“Who said I was part of any clan?” I retort and my eyes narrow when I spot a Nug. Good food for tonight. Swiftly, I draw my blades and place the ends of the blades together connecting them into a bow and I get out my arrow from my quiver, drawing and firing the arrow, impaling and ending the nug’s life.

“A city elf then?” Solas enquires but I shake my head and approach the dead nug, drawing my spare dagger and skinning the nug for materials.

“You should be lucky Chuckles, usually you would be dead by now,” Varric chuckles as I sigh grumbling under my breathe as we get closer to finding the others…

“Chuckles?” Solas questions frowning.

“He gives everyone a nickname,” I sigh as I pull out some elfroot hidden in the no using my spare knife, you never know when you’ll need some elfroot.

Shocked, my eyes widen when I notice the rushed and panic soldiers holding something no wait someone unconscious.

“Cassandra what’s going on!?” I turn to the raven haired warrior.

“This woman, she may hold the answers we need for the breach and most holy,” Cassandra explains only for her eyes to narrow into a sharp glare when she finds Solas.

“Who is this apostate Fennec?” Cassandra demands from me her jaw clenched, sword aimed at the hobo.

“Cassandra stop!” Leliana appears stopping Cassandra’s blade.

“An ally, he saved Fox’s hide,” Varric steps forward.

“I knew what I was doing,” I repeat scowling.

“Sure you did, so when did you plan to strike after the rage demon set you ablaze and devoured you,” Solas argues making me scowl at the smart ass.

“You think you’re so smart, watch your tongue apostate,” I warn him drawing my blade to his neck as I stride forward, my silver blade glistening in the moonlight as it merely tickles his neck, but he remains unfazed causing my brow to furrow even more.

“Technically we are all apostates,” he smirks at my twitching eye.

“Enough! Leliana’s firm voice stops as she and Varric separate us making me scowl even more with Cassandra at the smug apostate, thinking he knows everyone; he’s such a smug kaffas.

“I can help you, the mark on the girl I can research it see if it can truly help seal the rift and keep the prisoner alive,” Solas offers making me frown. I don’t know what if he tampers with the mark, causing a huge explosion, killing all of us but he or he makes the mark even worse, losing our key to sealing the rift and killing the prisoner in question, she may have answers on sealing the rift…

“I don’t know about this,” I argue.

“We barely know this apostate how can he be trusted?” Cassandra agrees with me.

“Seems to me he knows a lot about magic, from his moves back there,” Varric offers.

“Cassandra we need him, he may help us find the solution to this mess,” Leliana argues as we both sigh. “Fine do whatever you want,” I growl annoyed at the apostate.

“Fennic you will take the apostate to the prisoner,” Cassandra orders me.

“WHAT!? No!” I argue enraged.

“I am not dealing with this little-”

“-Language!” Varric interrupts as I seethe, my ice cool gauntlets rub against my smooth skin as I glare at the quiet apostate.

“The more time we waste talking the less time I can help find answers to this rift,” the apostate reasons as Leliana and Cassandra stare at me. Groaning, I stomp over to the silent apostate staring at me analysing me as I grab the chains from Cassandra and roughly imprison the apostate.

“These chains are not necessary,” Solas scowls at my rough tugs.

“Don’t care,” I growl and tug him forward, smirking at his frown.

“Not so high and mighty now are you apostate? I smirk, leaving the trio to discuss our next move.

“At least I’m not acting like a child,” he retorts making me growl.

“I am not a child!” I argue.

“Then perhaps you should start acting like your age,” He smirks as I growl.

Silently, I walk over to the crowd of people swarming the prison as my foot small steps make marks against the soft smooth snow.


	3. Difference of Opinion

“So you are not part of a clan?” He enquires.

“No I am not,” I grumble.

“Nor are you a city elf?” He raises a brow and I nod.

“What of you? I see no vallasin and you don’t look like a city elf,” I point out trying to get him to stop prying, it’s my business he’ll be gone soon enough.

“Clever observation,” Solas smiles at me sarcastically of course, making me frown.

“We’re here,” I whisper as we approach the prison, the guards’ step away flinching back from my glare.

“Such a jovial person aren’t you?” Solas smirks.

“And you are such a unpretentious person,” I counter. Smirking, I glance at the now silent mage, good, his silence bring a small smug smile to my lips. We enter the cell room to find the woman unconscious.

“A human?” I whisper.

“Ahem?” I frown at the fake cough and turn to Solas. Reluctantly, I release his cuffs and lean against the ice cold stone wall as the elf tends to the girl. Frowning, I stare at the girl’s features.

“Free marches right?” I whisper peering over at the girl’s features reminding me of those residing in the fee marches only a paler skin tone. The girl has dark brown hair and a tanned complexion, a lighter shade than my own.

“Impressive, have you seen many humans from the free marches?” Solas asks intrigued.

“In my life, I have seen many humans either shouting or go crazy over mages and blood magic, or being mages themselves and falling into blood magic, such weak minded fools,” I reason not seeing Solas frown.

“Blood magic is not for weak minded people,” Solas agues.

“Excuse me? Were you in Kirkwall where the deluded mage leader decided to turn to blood magic? Did you see those, innocent fall to blood magic? Did you see the consequences and deaths caused by blood magic?” I argue bitterly as I feel a vile acidic vomit try to crawl upwards in my throat, as the horrid memories of back then.

The finger, the creature that were once free people with a choice and most of all... the bride. Grimly, I look away trying to push away that horrid day, recalling the magic used by those desperate and insane.

Desperate times create fear causing blood magic to be used in the wrong way. You can use blood magic for good,” Solas argues as I scoff. “You remind me someone, so stubborn in her beliefs it caused the death of her keeper,” I scowl. Solas goes silent as he continues to focus on the girl.

“I take it you have seen other Dalish clans?” Solas tries to change the topic sensing my bitterness.

“You could say that,” I mutter bitterly as Solas raises a brow and writes down some medical notes of the patient.

“It’s a long story,” I argue.

“I would be intrigued to listen,” Solas argues.

“Perhaps another day mage,” I warn him as I spot the bright green mark practically hissing and crackling like fire. The patient releases a groan of pain. Panicked, I step forward only to see Solas take control and place his pale hands on the marked hand, his brow furrowed as he focuses and the bright green mark gnawing at the girl’s hand stops its invasion of more skin.

Tired, Solas slouches from his use of magic; exhaustion fills his veins. He doesn’t seem to use blood magic, I see no knife of use nor do I sense any negative content, and yet he believes blood magic can be used for good, madness, utter craziness.

Now come on me, remember what Hawke taught you! Mages are people!

Sure some mages may use blood magic to harm people, sure some mages go to lengths of scarifies sure...

I’m not helping myself here.

Urgh… what would Hawke do? She would want me to give mages a chance, hmm. I don’t know. He doesn’t seem to be a threat. I mean sure he has a knowledge of magic and is very powerful magic wise but strength wise he’s a stick, I could easily overpower him, if worse comes to worse. It was easier to be fighting than thinking… for now I’ll give this mage leeway for now. One wrong move and he’s demon food.

My ears perk up at the sound of rushed footsteps and I turn to a annoyed Cassandra.

“Apostate, what can you tell me!?” Cassandra demands sword raised.

“She is stable however the mark is slowly killing her,” Solas frowns as he passes the medical note to the Seeker.

“Not good enough!” Cassandra seethes as I step forward. “Cassandra apostates are dangerous I agree but the apostate just got here. Give him time,” I argue.

“We do not have time!” Cassandra argues.

“We won’t if we keep arguing!” I reason silencing Cassandra. “Very well just know this apostate, one wrong move and no results by the end of the day and you’re dead,” Cassandra whispers grimly and storms out as I turn to find a frowning Solas.

“She’s a good person when you get to know her,” I sigh.

“Ah yes I could tell she loves apostates now doesn’t she?” Solas scoffs.

“She’s stressed, the divine has died,” I reason.

Silently, Solas continues his work as I notice one of Cullen’s guards appear. Nodding, I leave the terrified guard and silent Solas to his work scowling as I feel a piercing gaze on my back, how irritating.


	4. The Prisoner

“She’s awake!” Cassandra and Leliana jump up at Solas’ calm but firm voice.

“She’s awake!? Damn she’s a tough girl if she could survive that,” Varric chuckles as I raise a brow.

“Is she safe? I saw the staff,” I cross my arms anxiety flowing through them.

“Even without the staff she can still fight, either way she is awake,” Solas argues making me scoff. “Cassandra and I will speak to her, Fennec will join us as well,” Leliana announces. Huh? I frown at my sudden role in all this.

“Just in case, the prisoner tries to attack, you and Cassandra are resistant to magic are you not?” Leliana retorts as I sigh at her legit reasoning. I notice Cassandra’s eager smirk, oh boy.

Don’t get me wrong, Cassandra is strong, a worthy adversary but her recklessness will be her downfall.

“Let us go then,” Cassandra encourages as Leliana nods in agreement and turns to me. “Very well,” I sigh tiredly and glance at Varric, frowning when I spot a certain apostate by his side.

“Don’t get killed,” I state bluntly.

“Aw you care, the fox cares,” Varric teases making me roll my eyes and turn to the apostate.

“No funny business got that apostate,” I warn him darkly.

“If funny business means defending my life against these demons with the dwarfs aid then I cannot fulfil that promise of yours,” Solas retorts making me growl at the smug ass.

“Watch your tongue elf before I rip it out!” I warn him darkly drawing my blade, but he remains unfazed furthering angering me.

“Fennic come let us go!” Cassandra’s loud voice stops me as I sigh. “Keep him safe got it?!” I warn Solas gesturing to Varric polishing Bianca. Silently, Solas glares at me as I storm off following after the two in a heated discussion over the prisoner.

“We should kill this prisoner, they caused the divines death and it will bring the divine justice for her death and hope for the people,” Cassandra argues. “We may need her; the mark may be the key to our salivation! It may be Andraste’s will that she survived!” Leliana argues as I sigh at the mention of religion oh brother.

Unlike my brother I don’t believe in any of that stupid god stuff. If gods truly exist why create darkspawn to kill us? Why do we pray and worship these gods that created the enemies and predators to kill us? All religion causes is hassle yes I see it brings hope to many but wars are usually caused by the different religions of the people, heck in Tevinter the black divine and the divine here, the tales told have caused conflict between these lands and the Tevinter imperium.

Quietly, I trial behind the two Cassandra darting to the prisoner door eager for justice whereas Leliana and I trail behind, being careful and waiting if she tries to strike, I will hold her back, that is my true purpose for being here. Since Leliana cannot interrogate and hold back Cassandra at the same time, not even our guards can stand against her fierce strength.

Groaning, the door creaks open as the ice cold silver steel shackles crashes against the hard stone wall from Cassandra’s harsh push. She strides in while we trial behind. My eyes narrow at the apostate girl, young about her mid to late twenties Ferelden. The girl has dark brown short hair matching her tanned complexion and her forest greens glows in the embers of the lit torches, revealing a few dark freckles on her cheeks. She is chained, confused her forest green eyes scan the area, flinching at the sight of the scowling Cassandra then her eyes come across Leliana and I looking terrified, like a prey during hunting season.

“Wh-where am I?” She croaks out confused, scared and baffled as she eyes the armed guards.

“In a prison,” I answer making her doe like eyes turn to me, terrified, it almost makes me feel sorry for her but then again, she’s a mage and came right out of that breach, who knows what she’s capable of?

Warily, I step back distancing myself from her as Casandra circles her with Leliana trailing behind, this causes a eerier silence adding more tension to the room until Cassandra breaks. 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” Cassandra speaks calmly but the anger is resonating from her as she glares at the prisoner.

“You think I did this?” She retorts, her annoyed expressions morphs to sorrow. Sadly, her eyes downcast filled with the realization of what has occurred. Grief quick takes over, making my eyes narrow at the soft heart. Frowning, I approach, I kneel down and cock my head to the side narrowing my eyes at her face, picking up any hint of deception from blinking, looking away or even biting her lip, no signs, no signs of lying surprises me as I raise a brow when she stares back. Upset, her watery eyes filled with grief over those she lost, I presume due to the temple being destroyed and all those that perished, both mages and Templars are dead, friends of hers perhaps? Fellow mages from the circle perhaps?

Who knows… actually considering she’s Ferelden, they go to the circles, like Feynril did.

“Fennic what do you think?” Leliana enquires making me raise a brow at the once bard spy. “She speaks the truth,” I confirm her thoughts when she nods her head in agreement, however Cassandra is still sceptical, not that I can blame her in these harsh times.

“Explain this,” Cassandra coldly remarks grasping her chained hands, revealing the bright green mark on her hand, growing bigger, consuming her hand almost as the rift gets bigger outside.

“I… can’t,” the girl struggles flinching from the marks fiery glow, her tone sounds genuine…

“What do you mean, you can’t?“ Cassandra demands annoyed once more by the lack of answers.

"I don’t know what that is or how it got there!” She answers terrified as I spot her eyes watering even more, oh great a cry baby. Just what we needed.

“You’re lying!” Roaring, Cassandra moves as if to strike the girl but Leliana and I stop her.

“We need her, Cassandra.” Leliana reminds her.

“The girl just woke up and learned of what has occurred, while we have had time to endure and adjust the girl has not, she is not in the right state of mind to answer correctly,” I reply as Leliana nods agreeing with my point.

“We don’t have enough time to wait!” Cassandra argues back enraged but I remain unfazed by her loud shout. Cassandra backs down eventually from our calm glares making her sigh tired, giving us apologetic looks for her rashness and scaring the girl. The true exhaustion the warrior has endured since the beginning of all this madness shows.

“I can’t believe it. All those people… dead,” the girl whispers as crystal tears cascade down her face making me sigh, feeling slight pity for the girls doe like expression, reminding me of another innocent elven girl with an art for a magic I despise.“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Leliana

question the sad elf.

“I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?” The girl answers confused as I raise a brow, perhaps a lust demon they usually take on the form of women?

“A woman?” Leliana frowns surprised by the news.

“She reached out to me, but then…” the elf groans as she cradles her head, obviously in pain from recalling her past thoughts.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. Fennic and I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra tries to lead Leliana out and she complies. Why am I always dragged into things?


	5. Double Edged Sword

“Remember Eve, magic is a double edged sword it can be good and bad, it depends on the person…”

"I know, I know.”

“Oh look if it isn’t Eve? Lucky snob!”

“I hear she gets to visit home!”

“She has no idea how lucky she is!”

“Lucky selfish brat!”

I never wanted this. I came under the guidance the guidance of enchanter Lydia. She offered me to come with her but to be going outside was terrifying enough now all this, all these death glares, all these swords, all these Templars at my throat. I’m scared but happy, I mean not about this whole breach fiasco Andraste no! I may sound selfish but I’m outside! I’m outside the tower! It’s… I presume it’s better without that breach in the sky.

Although I wouldn’t mind leaving, I don’t care where anywhere but here. I mean with all these monsters, Templars and that seeker that wants me dead. 

Wait… no enchanter Lydia she’s gone. No…this isn’t fair! Why!? Why did I survive? Lydia should have survived, Adam should have survived; everyone should have survived not me!

Don’t get me wrong, mages are not dangerous it the Templars that push us to these levels of blood magic, blood magic is for the weak willed…

It’s funny I remember when I was a little girl, dreaming, hoping, wishing to go to the outside world, to experience the fresh scents of grass, to enjoy the lush cheeses and such of the outside world and to meet the people, to understand why we are kept prisoner inside a tower of stone, when we are in control and not weak minded as the others roaming the outside.

This isn’t what I wanted.

I never wanted this.

This isn’t fair…

“AHH!!!!” I scream as the stinging sensation no burning sensation coursing from my hand making me whimper as the flames keep devouring my hand. It hurts… it hurts… make it stop please! I hate this!

My ears perk up at the rushed footsteps as the angry woman from before helps me up. 

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” The warrior warns me as I simply nod, not wanting to face her furious wrath again. It’s better to stay on her good side.

“How did I survive the blast?” I ask as a familiar feeling of curiosity eats away at me, the wonder of this mark, the magic capable of such an explosion, it intrigues me, Lydia did always admire my curiosity of the outside world and the art of magic in the tower.

“They said you… stepped out of a rift; then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough,” Cassandra answers.

“Everyone’s dead? Were there any survivors? Are you sure?” I ask desperation in my tone.

Please say the enchanter is okay…

There were no survivors, neither side survived the blast but I assure you, from the looks of things it was a quick death, no pain,” I turn to the elf who seems neutral making me blink at the heartless elf at least Cassandra is making her pain, as shown by the previous grimace, this elf, she doesn’t care.

Nervously, I open my mouth to scream only to stop as I bow my head, fighting will get me nowhere right now I just want this thing off me or at least know what is it, so I can understand how to remove it or to use it to help these people. That’s what enchanter Lydia taught me, helping others is a trait most lack these days and we must recover it, she wasn’t wrong. Quietly, I narrow my eyes at the silent and oblivious white haired elf.

Lydia I’m so sorry.

I sniffle as I recall her old but warm smile, so warm it lit up the cold tower we were trapped in.

No. I shouldn’t cry she would have wanted me to be strong; it’s what she would have wanted me to do, help not be a cry baby and flee.

“Hey!” The bark surprises me causing me to squeak out in hock as I jump back, only to turn to the elf whose turquoise orbs widen as she reaches out to me, I scream-

BAM!!!

Ahh!! Agh! I wince as I am enveloped in a familiar cursed neon green as my body is hurled to the ground, groaning and whimpering as the stones hit me, until I collapse into the ice cold thin sheet of ice. I groan as I hear the faint crack of ice.

“Foolish mage, look at your surroundings not mope around,” I turn to glare at the frowning elf; she doesn’t like mages I can tell from her furrowed brow. She doesn’t have to be so rude though, I don’t get it one moment she’s nice the next she’s mean. What is up with her?

Shriek!

Startled, I jump back at the inhuman screeches and narrow my eyes at shades, if I recall the monsters of the fade.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra orders me as Cassandra draws both her shield and blade whereas the Elf draws out her silver twin daggers, amazed my eye widen when she clicks the two twin blades together, creating a bow as I notice the quiver by her side as she draws out a few arrows to fire and provide cover for Cassandra.

I can’t do anything! I have to do something. Quickly, I stand up as I notice a Shade try to take out the elf by surprise, not on my watch. I dart to the fallen crates with weapons some crates are damaged but this one luckily isn’t. Urgently, I grab the staff feeling a familiar tingling sensation flow from my right hand to my body. I focus and fire out a chaotic rain of thunder, shocking the shade who screeches snapping the elf’s attention to the beast as she swiftly, detaches her blades and impales the shade causing the beat to evaporate away.

Surprised, the elf turns to me but I ignore her surprise and turn to Cassandra fending off one Shade on her own, impressive. I begin focusing as I use my staff to release fire causing the shade to panic, allowing Cassandra the advantage to strike the distracted Shade and provide the killing bow

“It’s over,” I sigh, relief flowing though me at the fact that we are all alive and safe.

However, the harsh screech of metal cutting the air interrupts me as I take a step back seeing Cassandra’s wary glare, blade drawn at me.

“Drop your weapon now,” Cassandra orders as I tremble under her furious glare. Unsure, I glance at the baffled elf still in shock over me saving her. 

Bravely, I gulp down the nervous salvia and hold my head high, challenging the girl as I keep my staff in hand. “Do you really think I need a staff to be dangerous?” I challenge her wincing as my voice trembles no! I’m meant to be confident urgh…

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Cassandra argues as I sigh and use the fuel of anger and stress to make me counter.

“I haven’t used my magic on you yet.” I argue my eyes narrowed at the surprised warrior. Angrily, our eyes look down into a stare off weapons raised; anything could tip off this battle…

“Cassandra enough…” the voice of the elf startles me as we turn to the elf who looks fed up as she withdraws her blades.

“But-”

“Cassandra,” the firm strong voice of the elf makes me raise a brow as the elf avoids my gaze and moves on ahead of us. Reluctantly, she sighs and sheathes her blade. “You’re right. You don’t need a staff, but you should have one.” Cassandra reasons bringing a small proud smile to my lips as I feel a small seed of my confidence begin to bloom, beginning a giddy smile to my lips as we trail behind the silent elf.

“Is she okay?” I ask Cassandra worried for the mage hating elf.

“”Fennec will be fine, Fennec does not trust mages like you,” Cassandra tells me as I frown.

“Why?” I ask as Cassandra shrugs. “I have no idea, she is however a strong ally come, let us catch up to her,” Cassandra reasons and I nod following the human, frowning slightly as my thoughts linger on the mage hating elf. Why does she hate mages so much? Does she fear magic like enchanter Lydia spoke of those fearing magic or is it something else, who knows?

I just want all this madness to be gone.


	6. Damn it Varric...

Fennec pov:

That mage saved me? Why? Perhaps she is good like her.

“Not all mages are evil Fennec.”

“Oh please! You say that but just you wait, as soon as they feel an inch of fear, they will use blood magic, they are weak willed evil monsters!”

“Am I?”

“N-No you are different…”

“How? I wield a staff, I use magic; I am an apostate!”

“I…”

Scowling, I shake my head at the bad memory. I’m trying to improve my tolerance of these… apos-mages.

The girl saved me, not many mage would have the guts to save a stranger but she did. Perhaps she is different after all, she reminds me of an innocent doe thrown into the dark chaos of this stupid realty. In my opinion, this temple of sacred ashes meeting would never have worked, this war was to occur eventually from the tensions and extremists like him. I recoil at the memory of that…. That abomination. Scowling, I ignore the feelings of guilt instead its filled with a sense of betrayal.

I trusted that… that kaffas and I got burned.

I should have known.

I should have been more like my brother, distant.

“Hey!” The worried voice makes my ears perk up. Tired, I turn to glance at the huffing mess before me, the smooth crunch of snow echoes with her heavy footsteps, making heavy holes whereas mine are more quite and nimble.

“Hm?” I address the girl.

“Tell me what is your name?” I demand frowning as I realize I don’t recall her name.

“M-my name huh about time someone asked me I guess? The names Evelyn Trevelyan you can just call me Eve,” she grins widely revealing her pearly whites, no stains of sweets, alcohol and such. She offers me her leather gloved hand but quickly change, when she spots my scowl to her gloved hand. Calmly, I take the hand and shake it bringing a smile to her lips.

“Fennec,” I answer.

“Shit!” My eyes widen at the familiar voice.

“Varric!” I call out; panic flooding in my veins as I dart towards the sounds of fighting.

“Wait!” I ignore the joint call of Cassandra and Evelyn as I jump down and draw out my blade, ending the life of a few beasts. Frowning, I spot the apostate too preoccupied to notice the shade form behind him. Quickly, I throw my dagger impaling the screeching beast, catching the attention of the elf as I dart forward, retrieve my dagger from the screaming beast, evaporating and smirk at the frowning apostate.

“I suppose we are even now,” Solas smiles slightly.

“I told you part of the plan,” I smirk as I push a nearby demon too close to us back and Solas fires an ice spell, freezing the beast and causing the beast to shatter into pieces of ice. 

“Hold your ground!” Cassandra orders the recruits aiding the fight as she dives in, striking the nearest demon to her with Varric providing cover with the aid of Evelyn, using her fire to make the demons panic, giving Cassandra and Varric the chance to strike. In the end, the demons are defeated and the soldiers relax, wounded but alive.

“Quickly, before more come through!” Solas grabs Evelyn’s marked hand toward the breach. Immediately, a bright neon whip attaches itself to the mark feasting on it as the small rift reacts, closing the breach in on itself and sealing it away. Impressed, I blink impressed and surprised by the turn of events, and here I thought this would end up with smoked human, huh I guess luck’s on our side today.

“What did you do?” Evelyn questions staring down at the mark, her forest green orbs spark up from the flames of green as she smiles gawking, amazed by the power.

Evelyn pov:

Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my marked hand causing me to gasp in surprise.

Oh no! Please don’t question the sweat. Yes I easily sweat don’t judge me! I just get nervous. Thankfully, the elf is too focused on the breach to notice my clammy hands, thank goodness. Terrified, I bite my lip as I feel the burning sensation burn slightly but instead of the heat of the hungry flames devouring my hand, it feasts upon the rift making me feel a wave of magic, it reminds me of drinking the lyrium potions back home during training, when I ran out of mana. Smiling, I enjoy the brief nostalgic feeling as the rift closes. Yes thank goodness! Relieved, I smile at the closed breach, no more monsters at least for this area. I glance at the wounded soldiers; none are dead, thank goodness.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours,” the elf informs me as I blink twice feeling a wave of pride and honour in me. I did that? I can do that? I… I can’t believe it, I mean sure as a mage I can do some feats like make a rabbit appear out of a hat, make ice cubes for my drink or explore the fade, but that’s all I can do. This, this is different, I’m different I can do something to help! I’m no longer useless. Grinning, I stare amazed at my marked hand.

“I closed that thing? How? Did I use the power of the fade? Oh or is it an unknown source of ancient magic? Oh or”-

“Either way you fixed it,” my ramblings are cut off by the stern looking Fennec making me pout, she’s no fun. Well at least she isn’t being rude that’s a plus. So I can help, I smile happily.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake and it seems I was correct.” Another elf approaches, wearing…um, unique clothing.

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” Cassandra simplifies. “Possibly.” The elf turns to Cassandra. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation,” he addresses me making me blush at the attention, me a hero wow just like Amell, the hero of Ferelden. So cool!

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever,” The dwarf jokes and smiles at Fennic. “Aw and here I was just starting to enjoy the stench of demons,” Fennec jokes smirking making me gasp.

“Oh my Andraste!” I whisper in both shock and horror.

“What is it demons?” Cassandra draws her blade, her eyes all over the place.

“No! She can smile! The elf can smile!” I point out making Cassandra groan and scowl at me as I giggle jokingly. “I smile to those I like not idiots,” she frowns at me as I pout. “You’re no fun,” I sigh, arms crossed. “Be careful, Fennec your face may crack if you smile,” the elf smirks as I giggle while Fennec scowls at the elf.

“Oh shut it egghead,” Fennec scowls and storms off, leaving a frowning Solas and me giggling.

The dwarf approaches us to introduce himself, I presume.

“Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Varric winks at Cassandra, who scowls, causing me to giggle at the cute pair, they seem adorable together…

“You’re with the Chantry? I didn’t know the chantry accepted dwarfs… no offence of course!” I panic, fear embedded inside of me of offending him.

“Was that a serious question?” The elf chuckles as I look down feel embarrassed from my question.

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you and Fennec,” Varric smiles.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary, “ Cassandra reasons.

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events,” Varric smirks at the frowning Cassandra.

Awkwardly, I look anywhere but here uncomfortable by the tension caused by Cassandra’s killer scowl at Varric, most likely wishing Varric to be six feet under. Desperate, I try to ease the tension and spot the crossbow.

“That’s… a nice crossbow you have there,” I point out dumbly considering bows are not my main weapon, more of a staff girl myself.

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together,” Varric smiles softly at the bow.

“Oh boy, he here goes,” Fennec face palms making me raise a brow at the frowning Fennec. “Ah come now, no need to be jealous Fennec,” Varric teases causing Fennec to scoff, shaking her head smirking.

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” I question frowning at the name. “Of course. And she’ll be great company in the valley,” Varric assures me bringing a small smile to my face at his cheerful humour.

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…” Cassandra steps forward only for Varric to copy. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need us,” Varric reminds her as Cassandra glances at Varric and Fennec. Annoyed, Casandra releases a noise of disgust and steps down.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live,” Solas smiles politely at me making me smile, reassured to see a fellow mage.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric jokes.

“You seem to know a great deal about it all,” I turn to Solas, my eyes lightening up intrigued by the ideas Solas has conjured up. “Like you, Solas is an apostate,” Cassandra inform me making me smile slightly. “A stuck up one,” Fennec adds making me chuckle at the frowning arms crossed Fennec glaring at Solas who merely smirks, unfazed by Fennec’s glare.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin,” Solas boasts making me scowl at the elf.

“Circles mages know as much as you do,” I argue. “Oh really? Tell me how would you have made the mark not kill you?” Sola counters making me frown. “Well, I’m not well versed in healing magic so I couldn’t but perhaps use the fade to help control the mark and stop it, if I wasn’t unconscious,” I trail off unsure. 

“Perhaps however-”

“-Solas enough, either way you are both apostates, both stronger in different matter for example, she knows humility not like other apostates,” Fennec steps forward, making me blink twice feeling a sense of admiration towards Fennec for defending me. “We should move on,” Casandra reasons as I nod sheepishly glancing at the silent Fennec. “Thanks Fennec,” I smile grateful. “Don’t mention it,” she exclaims making me smile even wider and try to catch up to her.

“And what will you do once this is all over?” I ask Solas curiosity controlling me as I try to ignore the rude remark from before. “One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not.” Solas answers. “I hope so however it easier to remember the negatives than the positives of such tales,” Fennec adds surprising us both. “Such wise words from a small elf,” Solas smirks as I notice the scowling Fennec.

“You are not wrong but we can try, can’t we?” I add trying to be optimistic.

“Keep that,” Fennec states.

“Keep what?” I ask.

Gently, she distances me from Solas.

“Keep that optimism it will get you far, I recommend keeping away from the cynical elf over there,” Fennec points to the scowling Solas making me smile at her cheeky smirk.

“You are such a comedian Fennec,” Solas retorts sarcasm in his tone causing me to chuckle at the pair.

“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power,” Solas informs Cassandra. “Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly,” Cassandra decides our next move.

“Well, Bianca’s excited!” Varric smiles.

“If Bianca’s excited then so am I,” Fennec smirks.

“This way, down the bank. The road ahead is blocked,” Cassadnra orders.

“We must move quickly,” Solas reasons.

Quickly, we all begin climbing down through the rubble. However as we get down, I stop in my tracks, my footsteps stopping against the snowy crunch of snow as my eyes widen, when I spot Varric and Fennec sticking together, talking causally. They know each other, they seem comfortable together; they must be good friends. Hmm… why does Varric’s name sound familiar? I wonder…?

…Wait Varric Tethras?

Varric Tetris?

Varric… Varric... where have I?

...Oh it’s on the tip of my tongue, I scowl at the annoying feeling of forgetfulness, I hate this it’s on the tip of my tongue! He reminds me of someone but, the name rings a bell...

“Wait… THE Varric Tethras, the writer of Hard In Hightown and tale of the champion!” I squeal grinning, my hopes rising if this is THE Varric best friends of the champion. Oh my Andraste! Oh my Andraste!!!

“The very same, a fan I presume?” Varric chuckles as I feel a wave of giddiness and awe at the great writer. “Are you kidding? The tale of the champion was my favourite, the elf slave Fenris falling for the mage champion oh and the powerful elf that stood up for the mages…”

Slowly, my eyes widen as I slowly turn to the quiet elf, checking her gauntlets as my eyes widen as I feel the puzzles fit together when I spot a few hidden marks… 

Oh my Andraste…

Oh my Andraste

OH MY ANDRASTE!!!!

“YOU’RE THE ELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I squeal jumping up and down grinning widely as I fangirl over my hero, well heroine.

Fennic pov:

Eeek!!!!

Wincing, I scowl at the giddy girl pointing at me jumping up and down like a lunatic. I notice a smirking Solas and smirking Varric.

“What?” I demand from the girl staring at me.

“You’re Fennec!!!” She squeals.

“Yes. I told you that,” I reminded her.

“No you’re THE Fennec!!” Her grin widens as I glance glare at a sheepish Varric.

Damn it Varric…


	7. Questions

“Is it true that you gave the middle finger to Captain Meredith?”

…

“Is it true that you fought a dragon?”

…

“Is it true that you punched the Arishok!?”

…

God Damn it Varric.

Infuriated, I stomp over the snowy landscape, my heated footstep melt the now soft snow underneath me, no more crunch instead a liquid sound of gloop almost. The frantic breathes of Evelyn perk my ears as her frantic footsteps easily trapped in the deep depths of snow; desperately try to crawl out to catch up to me.

“Ask Varric,” I deadpan glaring at the girl, interrogating me with questions.

“B-but why did you side with the mages, your attitude before shows me you despised mages why side with them?” Evelyn pleads, her strong green eyes meet my calm turquoise, hers shaking desperate for answers as I sigh.

“It was bound to happen, siding with either side meant nothing in the end,” I shrug that’s what I told myself when Hawke chose the mages and I think that’s what Fenris told himself.

“What that fool Anders did merely kick started the war that was bound to happen,” I sigh tiredly scowling at the thought of that traitor, emotionally manipulating us to feel sorry for him, his extreme views pissed me off. Sure there are some things I learned to agree with thanks to Hawke’s guidance such as tranquillity, no one should go through that, I’d rather die than live as a tranquil. Templars are not pure evil, I have seen their rash mistakes and recklessness but mages are no better than Templars at times.

“It was an unfortunate necessity. Sometimes to achieve the world one desires, one must take regrettable measures,” my eyes narrow at the fool. “You weren’t there, you wouldn’t understand,” I argue.

“Let me tell you this mage, while you were dancing freely naked in the moonlight while singing such blissful songs to make the flowers bloom. We were fighting, Varric and me, we were brought into a war we wanted no part in, all thanks to a mage and Templar that were both bickering like children,” I argue silencing the male. “I agree the Templar have their issues such as mages,” Solas agrees making me blink surprised by him.

“I never thought I see the day, Chuckles and Fox agreeing on something, the world truly is ending,” Varric jokes as I grumble at the idiot.

“Was Anders a good person? What was he like?” Innocently Evelyn asks making me grimace with Varric.

…

Surprised, Cassandra and Solas raise a brow at the grimacing silent pair as the group continue on their way…

“So I take it you’re from the free marches?” Varric suggests trying to change topic as my bare feet remain undaunted by the ice cold snowy touch of the ground. I ignore the faint shiver as I continue on my way, a distance from the others, not wanting to start another argument or speak of other… touchy subjects.

“Huh? Is my accent that noticeable, I’ve tried to hide it, people told me it sounds weird,” Evelyn explains as I shake my head at the girl. An accent is an accent; no one should judge you based on your tone of voice. “Your accent, I can tell you were trying to hide it. I’m from Kirkwall, but you’re from… further east, maybe?” Varric guesses.

“You... okay that’s weird, right that’s weird, oh gosh I need to stop talking,” Evelyn freaks out her voice from low to high, desperate to hide her accent.

“Ansburg? This is going to bother me,” Varric groans, his brow furrowed as he desperately tries to figure out where Evelyn is from.

“Ostwick perhaps?” I offer.

“Maybe,” Varric sighs.

“Not you too!” Evelyn whines causing a slight smirk to appear. “Relax, your accent doesn’t define who you are it’s your actions, belief and choices that define yourself,” I explain to her.

“Hm it would appear we share another thing in common,” Solas points out.

“No we don’t,” I state.

“Aw come on guys her people are you people right?” Evelyn tries to make peace keeper oblivious to the scowling Solas and my twitching eye.

“He is not my people, I have no people,” I quote.

“Huh? Surely you come from a clan or are you a city elf?” She enquires.

“Yes what are you I wonder?” Solas pipes in.

“What are you Solas? You are from no clan, no vallasin, no circle, you don’t look like a city elf either,” I point out smirking at his silence.

“Touché,” he grumbles in defeat bringing a victorious smirk to me as I continue walking with a spring in my step.

Meanwhile:

“Do you know Varric?” I ask intrigued over the origins of Fennec freeing the mages of Kirkwall.

“Can’t say, I’ll tell you this never rope her into dalish beliefs if you wish to continue living,” Varric smile while I frown puzzled by his words. I guess I’ll ask Fennec later on.

“I can’t believe it though,” I whisper in awe.

“Can’t believe what?” Varric raises a brow at the mage smiling, watching the elf ahead.

“I got to meet the great Fennec, the circle spoke of her speech inspirational for the decade but not much was known about her. Varric in your book you mainly focused on the champion, all her companions but Fennec why?” I turn to Varric frowning, intrigued for the reasoning as Varric releases a heavy breathe, brow furrowed.

“Look kid, some things are better left not knowing and Fennec didn’t want others to know,” Varric ends making me raise a brow but Varric steps forward, we all follow following the elf in the lead, already dealing with a few demons alone.

“ARGH!!!!”

Fennic pov:

Startled, I jump back from the scream and turn to Evelyn crying out in agony as the others fight, a demon tries to attack the girl writhing in pain. Quickly, I strike my blade defending the girl in pain. “Hold on,” I whisper steading her as she whimpers cradling her hand but no tears are shed, she endures the pain, good this is a sign of growth, I hope. “I’m fine,” she hisses as Solas approaches. Quickly, she darts to her dropped staff and fires, freezing the lava demon that was aiming for us. Grateful, we nod at the girl who merely nods back, wincing as the mark flares up even more.

Suddenly, Evelyn leans on my shoulder for support. I blink wincing from the touch but bite down on my teeth, enduring the psychical contact as Cassandra and Varric handle the last demon.

“We must hurry, before the mark consumes her. My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry.” Solas explains as Evelyn stiffly nods, enduring the pain of the flaring mark. Smoothly, I help her stand up as Solas helps steady her, Varric and Cassandra return looking concerned. 

“Shit, are you alright?” Varric questions worried.

“I’m fine no need to worry,” Evelyn miles bitterly biting her lip to endure the pain.

“Hold on. We haven’t much further. I know it’s difficult, but we must keep moving,” Cassandra encourages her. “You’re right,” Evelyn smiles slightly and stands up, cradling her marked hand and we continue towards the others.

Calmly, we all descend down the hard stone steps of the staircase, slightly slippery from winters breathe. “So… are you innocent?” Varric asks trying to start a conversation as the winter breath nips at our skin.

“I don’t remember what happened,” Evelyn replies groaning as she cradles her forehead, trying to recall what happened but only results in her groaning from a killer headache I presume. “That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story,” Varric smirks. “That’s what you would have done,” Cassandra reasons.

“No, not exactly knowing Varric he would exaggerate his amnesia,” I pipe in smirking.

“She isn’t wrong, besides it’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution,” Varric explains calmly. We continue walking towards the camp.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” Casandra sighs, her brow creased in worry.

“Leliana is strong Cassandra,” I remind her making Cassandra relax slightly appreciating my words. “She’s resourceful, Seeker.” Varric adds agreeing with my point.

“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there,” Solas assures us.

“I just hope the camp has some sort of way to calm the mark,” Evenly sighs looking down at the mark, biting her lip from the pain. We continue along the path up the hill. Horrified, Evelyn winces from the stench of rotten skin covering her nose however I remain unfazed, used to the smell of burning flesh, ash and burning wood, emitted from the corpse, a burning wagon with a burned corpse, three corpses; another burning wagon.

Determined, we get to the top of the hill and go up some stone steps, where we encounter another fade rift. GREAT! FANTASTIC! FABOULOUS!

“Another rift!” Cassandra points out the obvious. No shit Sherlock, the temptation to say that occurs to me but I bite my tongue, knowing not many appreciate my comments during battle. “We must seal it, quickly!” Solas advises as the soldiers cry out for help, not faring well against these demons.

“They keep coming! Help us!”

“Hold on!” Evelyn exclaims, wincing from her mark as she draws her staff to freeze the demons that were about to strike the heavily wounded soldiers. Swiftly, I jump down with Cassandra, Cassandra bull charges the demons whereas I cartwheel around or over some, striking them from behind or on their side, making them cry out in agony and eventually, they evaporate away in defeat.

“Hurry! Use the mark!” Solas exclaims as Evelyn uses the mark to close the rift.

“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Cassandra’s voice booms over the heavy sways of ice cold air.

“Right away, Lady Cassandra!” the soldiers comply in unison they open the gate.

“We are clear for the moment. Well done,” Solas compliments as I notice Evelyn try to help the injured soldiers making me sigh. She really is one of those rare mages…

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful.” Varric reasons.

“Either way we have the key,” I reason as a few other healthy soldiers arrive and help those injured to camp to be healed. Together, we go through the gate into the forward camp.


	8. Choices

Loudly, the wooden gates of the bridge creek forward with four soldiers (two on either side) are desperate; trying to help those wounded from our previous battle, a soldier on the left is quickly trying to retrieve the resources from the blazing wagon. I pick up the scent of ash, smoky burned wood and scent of burning food. On the plus side I suppose it provides warmth for those cold. Disgusted, Evelyn winces at the four canvas-and-rope-wrapped corpses on the left, looking horrified, sorrowful and disgusted. I pick up the fresh stench of charred skin and heavy iron in the air. Tired, three soldiers are sitting at a bonfire, desperate for the blazing comfort of the flames.

I notice Evelyn crouch down to the supply cache, stocking on potions since Varric took quite a beating from the demons trying to attack him from behind. Luckily, I managed to use my bow to stop them before any lethal attacks hit my dwarven friend. My ears perk up at the hushed desperate whispers of prayer as I turn to a soldier, and a Chantry priestess, bowing and praying to Andraste for forgiveness or whatever, there must be more to life than just praying…

The Light shall lead her safely

Through the paths of this world, and into the next.

For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water.

As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,

She should see fire and go towards Light.

The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,

And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker

Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword.)

I spot a familiar ginger haired girl only this time in different clothing. Silently, Leliana scowls at the fool of the chantry man; she is wearing purple rogue armour with hints of iron pattern and a familiar eye crest on her chest plate. Leliana’s dark purple hood hides some pieces of her face but her bright orange hair dangles down, as her head bows purple gloved hands on the hard pale wooden table, tired of Roderick’s rambling. Leliana’s eyes hold layers of bags are hidden under the makeup she wears, her tired grey blue eyes meet my steel turquoise.

“Word of advice, ignore him,” I gesture to Roderick as Evelyn frowns puzzled by my words. Calmly, we approach Leliana and Roderick at a desk in front of a tent

Past them, there is a fire on the left and at least three more corpses on the left, then at least two soldiers at the gate at the end of the bridge

“We must prepare the soldiers!” Leliana reasons.

“We will do no such thing!” Roderick refuses.

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” Leliana explains.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility,” Roderick accuses.

“I have caused trouble?” Leliana scowls at the fool.

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?” Roderick shouts at them.

“You’re not in command here!” Leliana reminds him.

“Enough! I will not have it!” Roderick declares.

“Oh brother,” I grumble fed up of the chantry in general.

“Ah, here they come.” Roderick greets us with a “loving” sneer.

“You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–”

“-I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution,” Roderick orders making me scoff.

“'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” Cassandra insults the fool.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” Roderick insults the seeker.

“We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know,” Leliana calmly reminds the idiot.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter. That is chanty-”

“Ah yes because the chantry is so powerful right? Tell me where your loyal Templar knights are?” I remind him grinning at his killer scowl. They wouldn’t have left if that fanatic abomination of yours hadn’t blown up the chantry! The elf is an accomplice she knew the abomination. She should be sentenced to Val Royeaux to be executed not here!” Roderick argues as I scoff.

“Fennec is aiding us and therefore under our guidance,” Leliana intervenes.

“She had nothing to do with the chantry in Kirkwall being destroyed,” sheepishly I look away at the comment.

“Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?” Evelyn argues frowning at the bickering couple.

“You brought this on us in the first place!” Roderick accuses.

“Blaming others won’t solve the issue at hand clerk!” I argue scowling.

“An elf has no right to speak in such matters,” he reminds me making me scoff at the close minded person.

“She has more right to speak than you, she saw the chaos the chantry went through,” Leliana defends me making me nod at her grateful.

Evelyn pov:

The chantry has its issues but still, this, this is getting us nowhere, this bickering; this isn’t the chantry Lydia taught us back at the circle. She taught us to take action bickering only wastes time, discussion of tactics and choices is good but bickering is child’s play, this is childish, this is not the chantry I once knew and respected.

“Bickering will get us nowhere the breach is what matters!” I point to the dark vortex in the sky, releasing wave after wave of demons praying on the weak and those willing to defend.

“Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless,” the chantry male reasons as I raise a brow. I never knew men could be joint the chantry, I guess it’s different here than back home.

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” Cassandra reasons and I nod in agreement as I notice Fennec send an approving nod.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers,” Roderick reasons and I agree with this harsh terrain and demons all over, we will lose causalities. “We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route,” Cassandra informs us. “But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains,” Leliana offers another safer route but at the cost of all those innocent soldiers fighting for this cause. “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky,” Cassandra argues.

“Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost,” Roderick argues as I scowl at him.

“And what? Wait or more lives to be lost? More innocent people to de because we did nothing!” I argue scowling at the fool.

“You caused this!” The male points at me as I feel an arrow of guilt hit me, did I? Did I cause all this chaos? I don’t remember anything perhaps I did… all those innocent dead, all because of me, families lost, loved ones…

Scowling, I hold in the watery waterfall known as my tears as my body quivers in agony of guilt, now hitting me over and over. It’s my fault, it’s my entire fault, everything is-

“ENOUGH!” The sharp, firm voice of Fennec interrupts my thoughts as I turn to the scowling elf. Amazed, I stare at the confident elf before me frowning, I spot Solas eyes staring at her, impressed.

“Blaming someone will get us nowhere. What’s done is done; right now we must focus on seeing if the mark works, if it does then we have the key to saving more life!” Fennec exclaims as I spot Leliana smiling in agreement with Cassandra. Angrily, Roderick backs down making me smile amazed by the elf before me. It’s just like in the book! They spoke of her strong voice, a pair of unyielding eyes and a strong sense of freedom, refusing to back down.

Suddenly, a wave of pain hits me, a burning sensation hits me as I look down at my hand, it looks like it’s eroding away even faster causing a stinging sensation through my body as I hiss whimpering in pain from my green flames, crystal blues cascade down my face from the terrible pain. Softly, I feel a pair of ice cold gauntlets on my arm and I open an eye hissing to find a frowning stone faced Fennec, steadying me as I whimper. Puzzled, I frown noticing the uncomfortable expression on her face.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra asks me making me raise a brow in surprise. Me!? They’re asking me!? The person who apparently caused all this discord!? How would I know!? Nervous, I glance at the silent Fennec waiting for my answer, drat.

“Now you’re asking me what I think?” I ask scowling at the trio, fed up with all this drama and chaos. “You have the mark.” Solas reminds me making me sigh tiredly. “The apostate does have a choice,” Fennec voices out agreeing with Solas, making me blink surprised by the two, who seem to have been arguing now agreeing with each other, alright progression!

“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” Cassandra points out.

Hmm… it is a careful sustained assault better than just charging in there like reckless fools. Soldiers will stand with us to ensure arrival, meaning back up to cover myself, Varric and Solas with our range attacks. But then again Scouts in the pass may be lost, however if we take the mountain path its more risky, we could lose more people from the harsh climate or steep hills, plus soldiers down below may need our aid.

“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now,” I reason seeing Cassandra smile agreeing with my choice.

“Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone,” Cassandra orders.

Spitefully, Roderick glares at us making me look away, awkwardly as we move pass the clerk seeing his spiteful glare of hate directed at Casandra, Leliana, Fennec and I. Oh boy, shyly I bow my head as we pass.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker,” I shiver form the ice cold chill from the clerics cold words. Nervously, I look up at the roaring breach, the source of all these monster, I have to do this, I have to help it’s what Lydia and my mages from the circle would have wanted.

“You made your choice you can’t back out now,” I glance at the neutral Fennec’s stern glare and nod sheepishly, understanding the choices and consequences that may come to my decision…


	9. Lip Scar

Determined, we trudge through the snow upwards towards the soldiers defending their post. At the foot of the stairs is an intact wagon, a broken wagon on fire, the scent of burned wood and ash linger in the air. Evelyn grimaces at the injured soldiers, one is a soldier standing and looking at the burning wagon. There are also three soldiers sitting down around the steps but not sure if they are just resting, wounded, or dead.

“Are… are they okay?” Evelyn whispers worry evident in her shaky tone. “I’m sure there just having their beauty sleep,” Varric laughs nervously at the worried expression on Evelyn. “Do you really want to know?” I ask as she goes silent, face down casted making me sigh at the girl. “Come on, you can’t kill demons with your head down,” I reason.

At the top of the steps are three more soldiers on the left. Groaning, one is clutching his stomach as if wounded. Worried, Evelyn walks towards the wounded and steadies him, carrying him to the healer.

“I presume you are not well versed in healing magic?” Solas exclaim.

“The circle tried teaching me but heh, I kept setting the other mages robes on fire sometimes the Templars,” Evelyn confesses laughing nervously causing me to snort slightly.

“It’s not funny!” She pouts as Varric and I snicker at the pouting mess. Bored, I look around the area coated in snow, my eyes narrow farther left there is a person in Chantry garb tending to 25 corpses, some wrapped and some not, laid out in two rows, including the soldier, Evelyn helped. To the right is a tent, table with weapons, chests, and seven soldiers standing around talking, examining weapons, sharping their swords, etc. Past them a person in Chantry garb tends to nine injured people on bedrolls. The injured appear to be a mix of mages, Templars, and other soldiers.

Quietly, we go up a second set of stone stairs to the west, to an open stone doorway.

“Be wary – another Fade rift,” Solas spots with what I like to call our elf vision; we have a better vision than humans and the other races.

“How many rifts are there?” Varric complains.

“We must seal it if we are to get past!” Solas reasons.

“I agree, the quicker we seal it the quicker we can get this whole mess over with,” I exclaim flipping my blades with the flick of my wrist, eager for battle.

“Quickly, then!” Cassandra declares and we run into battle.

Quickly, we approach the doorway, armed as a meteor hits a running soldier and throws his body down the stairs. Evelyn grimaces from the sight.

“Come on!” I shout at the startled human horrified by my calm composure over the singular death.

“But-”

She reaches out for the soldier.

“If you don’t seal this rift more lives will be lost than that single soldier!” I argue silencing her as we rush into battle. Swiftly, I swipe at a lava demon which cools thanks to Solas’ ice magic. Suddenly, Evelyn dives forward, passing the rift to aid a familiar blonde in battle as he tries to defend the wounded soldier with his blade, only for a demon try to attack him from his blind side, Templar fool! I scowl, recognising the familiar fighting style, as Evelyn saves the blonde by setting the demon ablaze, ending its life and making it return to the fade.

Evelyn pov:

That poor soldier, no, I have to fight but…

“If you don’t seal that rift more lives will be lost than that single soldier!” Fennic reminds me making me wince at her harsh but true ice cold words, as cold as the harsh climate in this freezing terrain and here I thought the tower back home was cold.

“Die demon!” The loud voice startles me as my forest green eyes blink and narrow at the figure in the distance, fighting sword in hand defending the wounded soldier as multiple shades try to kill the blonde, but he holds his own very well. However, my eye widen when he doesn’t spot the shade incoming, a blind spot. No! Quickly, I dive in ignoring the shocked shouts of Fennic and Cassandra for dodging the rift. Easily, I feel the tingling sensation of magic flowing from my gloved right hand to my staff setting the beast ablaze, the cry makes the blonde notice the demon and impale the beast with his blade, ending its life.

As soon as I see the two are stable and no demons are heading there way I rush back to the rift, raising my hand feeling the familiar burning sensation leave me and instead seal the rift, it didn’t hurt a much as last time, I guess this means I’m adjusting, good.

The male approaches us and immediately…

Oh my god…

He’s…

He’s…

Oh my gosh!

Giddily, I smile as I feel a wave of emotion as the handsome male approaches, his majestic blood red lion coat, his jelled back blonde hair and his cute warm brown eyes… oh my gosh, no- focus Evelyn focus…

That lip scar!!

Fennec pov:

Staggering, Evelyn steps forward, raising her hand to the rift and swiftly sealing it.

“There are scattered bones in the area around the rift. I counted at least 20 skulls,” Evelyn pants, looking sorrowful at those already fallen from perhaps before all this or the explosion itself.

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this,” Solas compliments her.

“I guess,” Evelyn looks down nervous not used to praise from her sheepish expression.

“You should be lucky, baldy here doesn’t usually compliment someone without a backhanded compliment to it,” I smirk at Solas’ scowl. “Baldy now? You’re creativity, when it comes to nicknames is very… unique,” Solas retorts as I smirk and turn to Evelyn. “As demonstrated,” I gesture to the frowning Solas smirking.

“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric sighs hopeful.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done,” Cullen approaches; I blink still not used to Cullen looking more appealing to the eye compared to before with his…hair. Urgh, I scowl at the horrid hairstyle he wore and his reckless attitude towards mages back at Kirkwall.

“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing,” Cassandra glances at Evelyn who merely stares back at the blonde entranced, most likely making me snicker. Bashfully, Cullen looks away as Varric and I smirk at the shy pair.

“Really? Ah love at first sight,” I tease clapping my gauntlets releasing a loud silver steel clang as both of them snap out of their daze.

“I…um…”

“Fennic!” Cullen acknowledges me frowning as I sigh at the fool.

“Now, now Templar no need for such glares,” I tease him as he looks away grumbling, his warm sun kissed skin is slightly red matching Evelyn’s as I roll my eyes at the hopeless couple, oh brother.

“Ah young love,” Solas teases in a low tone making me snicker in agreement with the apostate.

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here,” Cullen coughs awkwardly smiling at the girl who avoids his gaze playing with a strand of hair, a nervous habit I suppose. Cullen smiles at the girl, admiring her I presume.

“You too can get to know each other later don’t know about you but that breach should be closed,” I step forward breaking the giddy atmosphere and awkwardness between the pair, jeez and I thought my brother and Hawke were bad…

“Ah romance like this makes the story even better,” Varric adds making me snicker. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best,” Evelyn answers sheepishly playing with her sleeves shyly, a blush evident on her tanned cheeks.  
“That’s all we can ask. The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” Cullen informs us.

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander,” Cassandra asks Cullen. “Maker watch over you even to those that do not believe – for all our sakes,” Cullen glances at me making me huff as he helps an injured soldier hobble away. Quietly, Evelyn looks back at the commander aiding his fellow soldier, staring as the others move forward but I go back to the girl fantasying already.

“You can write your made up love stories later about the Templar and mage when we’re sealing that breach,” I whisper lowly as she freezes from my word, her face a ruby red.

“I-I wasn’t staring,” she denies, embarrassment shown on her blushing face. “Sure and I’m not an elf,” I mutter as the girl jogs over to the others. Steadily, I join Varric’s side with the apostate close by.

“Denial?” Varric asks.

“Denial,” I confirm causing a grin to form on Varric’s face. “This day gets more and more interesting, a love story in the heat of battle, doesn’t this bring back memories Fox,” Varric grins. “I suppose,” I chuckle and we continue on our way to the breach…


	10. Temple Of Sacred Ashes

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas exclaims, his voice hoarse in a hushed whisper as I sigh at the remains, that once held the chance of peace or so people believed.

“What’s left of it,” Varric mutters.

“That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was,” Cassandra informs her. I turn to Evelyn only to see her horrified expression as the stench of burned flesh and the scent of iron, I follow the shaky gaze of Evelynn spotting a bunch of burned (or still burning) corpses and scattered bones. I counted at least 30 burned corpses, 30 skulls among the scattered bones, plus one relatively intact Templar corpse. There’s also a whole section of the temple ruins no doubt, holding more corpses or remains of what once were people.

“Evelynn,” I whisper my voice firm and cold as she turns to me, her body quaking from the petrified corpses as she merely stares, into my stone cold orbs and nod. Wincing, she gulps down her horror, sorrow and disgust, her trembling expression changing to one of courage, as we enter the temple there are at least 2 burning corpses hidden inside.

“The breach is a long way up,” Varric points out.

“You don’t say,” I grumble glaring at the breach high in the sky, how are we going to get up there?

Calmly, Leliana approaches from behind with some soldiers. “You’re here! Thank the Maker,” Leliana smiles relieved to see us in one piece. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra orders Leliana who nods and walks away to give directions.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Cassandra questions the quiet Evelyn, still staring at those lost, masked in an expression of confidence but her quivering watery eyes show sorrow.

“I’m not sure how to even start getting up to that thing.” Leliana accompanies us as we trudge up some strong stone steps and take the path that circles down to the breach. Frowning, I ignore the ice cold slap of ice causing my body to shiver as we get closer. Suddenly, my ears perk up at the echoes from the Fade, the sound bouncing around.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice,” Frowning, my eyes narrow at the familiar husky deep voice.

“Varric does that voice…sound familiar?” I ask Varric his brow furrowed as well. “Yeah,” Varric uneasy eyes meet my own as we continue forward, closer to the breach.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra questions as my brow remains furrowed.

I swear I’ve heard that voice before…

“At a guess. The person who created the Breach,” Solas reasons.

Where have I heard that voice before?

Suddenly, my thoughts vanish when my ice blue eyes stumble across a familiar blood red crystal around, oh no. Worried, I glance at Varric who stares at the stuff in utter disgust, not that I can blame him for what he went through, thanks to that stupid idol.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker,” Varric bitterly remarks at the cursed substance as Varric and I make sure to keep distance from the horrid stuff.

“I see it, Varric,” Cassandra sighs noting Varric’s uncomfortable demeanour from the lyrium.

“But what it’s doing here?” Varric hisses paranoid. I spot his panicked expression he tries to hide by his joking demeanour. “Varric,” I whisper concerned for my friend who merely shakes his head, not wanting to push the subject.

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas explains.

“Look, I don’t care about where it came from right now. It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it trust us on that,” I grumble gesturing to Varric and I who grimly nods.

Suddenly, my ears perk up at the wave of a echoes bouncing against the tall cliffs, looming over us as the breach becomes bigger voices of the past echoes out from the rift.

“Keep the sacrifice still.”

“Someone help me!”

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra gasps in shock of the divine’s voice but my brow remains furrowed. I swear I have heard that voice before, I turn to Varric but his paranoid eyes remain eyeing the ruby red lyrium and monsters spewing out of the rift, not that I can blame him. Finally, we reach the end of the path and go down some stone stairs into the ruins, then jumps down some stones into the pit.

Frowning, I eye the perimeter for any demons in sight only to see at least 11 skulls among the bones scattered in the pit with the rift. We approach the rift and the mark on the Evelyn’s hand flares.

“Ah!” Evelyn hisses in agony standing barley as she cradles her flaring hand. Silently, I glance at the girl hissing in pain, but no tears are shed and no falling into the snow, this is a good sign I suppose. That’s when we hear another wave of past echoes form the rift, great.

“Someone help me!”

“What’s going on here?” Surprised, I raise a brow at the play before us, a replay of the past events as the door silently opens to reveal a confused and surprised, Evelyn stumbling across the tragic scene, huh now that is what I call genuine bad luck.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” Cassandra frons both puzzled and angered as her sharpened gaze turns to the confused and lost looking Evelyn.

Suddenly, there is a flash of white light; then ghostly images appear. Helplessly, Divine Justinia is floating while being held in place by red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes looms over her. Confused, Evelyn’s ghost enters the room.

Shocked, my eyes widen at the familiars demonic figure… no. It-it can’t be, we killed him! He’s dead, gone, destroyed! We made sure of that! Hawke made sure of that! Horrified, I glance at Varric whose shocked expression remains glued to the scene playing before us.

Evelyn pov:

“What’s going on here?”

Silently, I watch as my past self enters the room, I remember… I… I left my staff at the meeting and Lydia told me to go fetch it before the meeting truly begins… if I hadn’t gone to get it… if I had not been so airheaded, if I hadn’t been so stupid!

“Run while you can! Warn them!” I remember her loud proud voice and yet I just stood there, terrified, scared, confused. Bitterly, I recall the sense of weakens as my legs were struck down by the lightning bolt of fear, imprisoning me, trapping me on the spot.

“We have an intruder. Kill her now.”

Shivering, I look away as I feel a familiar wave of dread, fear and horror hit me from the demon, a demon I have never seen or heard of in the fade, this…this thing isn’t human nor is he a demon. What is he? There is another flash of white light and the ghostly images disappear.

“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra growls stomping over me as I take a step back, feeling a tsunami of dread and fear from her killer glare and blade out, eager for blood.

“I don’t remember!” I cry my voice loud, terrified and breaking as I feel the guilt of it all. All this, everyone is my dead because of me if I hadn’t if-

“ENOUGH!” Fennic’s shout stops Cassandra’s blade, her deadly glare surprises Cassandra who steps down.

“Look at her; does she look like she knows? I have seen many shedding crocodile tears those are not! Put down your blade now,” Fennic’s calm and firm voice surprises us as we blink staring at the silently fuming woman who storms on ahead, her eyes clouded by other thoughts unknown.

I hope she’s okay…


	11. Pride Demon

Fennic pov:

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place,” Solas informs us however my mind remains set on the familiar demonic magister. After all this time, after all we did, after all Hawkes family did, he- it still lives…

“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side,” Solas exclaims as I hear a nervous gulp from Evelynn but I remain calm.

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Cassandra warns the troops as the soldiers and archers get ready.

Nervous, Evelyn takes a shaky breathe and releases it, her shaking forest eyes meet mine as I return with a simple nod, bringing a brave expression to her features as she raises her marked hand; opens the rift…

…and a Pride demon comes out.

GREAT! FANTASTIC! INCREDIBLE!

“Now!” Cassandra charges forward with the soldiers rallying behind her as the remaining archers and mage followers of the cause, fire with arrows and lightning at the sloth demons and other demons, escaping the fade.

Frowning, I notice Cassandra charge at the beast, head on, shield in hand to endure the heavy hits from the beast however I notice the tank not noticing her blind spots. Grinning, the demons out of the fade aim for her back. Sighing, I go into my cloak mode, turning invisible; the beasts don’t hear my footsteps, too busy hearing the roars of their demon brethren or the leader of the group, the pride demon. The pride demon is ogre like with dark purple silver like armour, around it with sharp blade like horns.

“Cassandra!” I scold at the reckless fighter and strike covering her as Solas provides barrier, giving us all a rush of raw energy a barrier of sorts, enveloping us making this energy given to us, not harm us but the barrier instead. Varric meanwhile with the archers aims at the wraths, providing cover for us to attack. The wraths look human like almost if it weren’t for them levitating without any legs and their body is a ghostly sickly green light as it bends its shape into a human mage like as it fires a green fade like attacks at us, which we easily dodge thanks to Varric and the archers cover. Solas meanwhile is providing cover while defending him with his ice attacks, freezing them giving him enough time to distance himself from the beasts, aimed at him and for me to smash them and finish them.

Loudly, the pride demon roars releasing a horrifying piercing roar making me wince and cover my ears with the others as I notice it become more bulker, its gaining guard last recalled fighting an ogre in the wild, eh they are the same only more magical. This is not good, we won’t hold on for much longer if we continue with this tactic.

“We must strip its defences! Wear it down!” Cassandra orders as we try to wear the guard down but it’s not going so well, considering since all eyes are on the pride demon including the archers and mages, the wraths aren’t being killed meaning more burns on us.

Evelynn pov:

Panting, I wheeze as I feel the familiars tingling sensation of magic flood through my hand to my staff, firing out spells of fire and lighting at the wraths and sometimes the pride demon, however just as I notice the pride demon weaken it roars releasing a whip of light blue electricity hitting Fennic and Cassandra.

“No!” I gasp horrified as the whip strikes at Fennic pushing her into the mountain side and she falls to the rough ground, in pain.

“FOX!!! Hang on I’ll get you out of here!” Varric cries out, my eyes widen at the raw emotion in Varric’s voice of utter pain, panic and horror at seeing the elf being thrown aside. “Varric calm down,” I call out to him. “Calm down? No! Fox!” Varric refuses rushing to her side even if it risks his hide.

“I’m fine!” Fennic stands amazing us, as she grumbles blades in hand. Shocked, my eyes widen at her battered form, the scrapes of ruby red from the harsh jagged stone, the thin ivory vines of ruby red cascading down her tanned complexion and the purple patches, which have already bruised from the sheer contact.

My ears perk up at her heavy breathes but my eyes widen in utter surprise when I notice her body.

“Just pissed,” she smirks showing her bloodied white pearls as her gauntlet wipes a streak of red from her lips, she keeps her cocky grin.

Gleaming, the white veins coiled around her like ivy begin to glow a light blue matching her now glowing turquoise eyes, she’s like a beacon in the madness of this world.

“What…?” I let out in utter shock, horror and awe at the sudden glow.

“What is happening to her?” I question my voice raw and baffled by this, I have never heard of such magic or such things in elves.

“This. This is why you don’t piss off Fennic,” Varric smirks as the pride demon roars and charges at Fennic.

Worried, I raise my staff and turn only to frown when I see Varric’s calm expression.

“Just watch,” he smirks as the mighty demon growls and raises his heavy fist.

“Fennic get out of there!” I call out panicked with Cassandra and Solas who merely stare baffled by the neutral expression on Fennic’s face and the smirk on Varric. Growling, the demon strikes however what happens, shakes me to my very core.

Shocked, we all watch the furious elf merely catch the fist like it was a ball. Surprised, the demon tries to pull back only for the gauntlet to trap the angry pride demon. Slowly, Fennic raises her head revealing her bloodied smirking grin as she merely returns the gesture with her own gleaming fist. Screeching, the pride demon cradles its face in agony and shock from the hit.

Star struck, we all watch the raging elf scream hitting the demon as she leaps forward, landing on its head as she delivers a few angry punches, releasing growls of Tevinter swears I presume as the two brawl, even the demons are taken aback.

“Come on! Are you going to stand there or do something?” Varric’s stern voice breaks us from our shock as we continue the fight however as we all fight, I notice the rift glowing brighter.

That’s when it hits!

Smirking, I turn to the other mages and archers firing at the ogre. “Stop!” I call out my voice loud surprising me as the archers and mages turn to me, making me take a step back feeling a tad bit uneasy from their gazes. No, now is not the time to be meek.

Loud voice…

Calmly, I recall Lydia’s words and meet the stares of mage and archer alike.

“Mages use your freeze spells to fire at the pride demon, aim for the feet and those who don’t know use fire on the demon, but not on the feet, make sure not to hit Fennic either. Archers we need cover on the wraths, attack them!” I shout my voice loud and firm taking me aback, as after a brief moment of awkward silence, the mages and archers comply, much to my relief.

Good…

“What are you doing?” Cassandra scowls at me but I refuse to back down.

“I have a plan, Solas put a barrier on me and Fennic please,” I request as Solas nods and complies, smirking, I feel a boost of energy as I dive forward. “Varric, Cassandra cover me!” I plead, begging relieved to see the pair nod as I dart to the flaring rift and raise my arm. Slowly, I feel the hot burning sensation of the rift and my mark intertwine as Cassandra and Varric make sure, no demons try to interrupt the process. Until, I feel the rope like sensation begin to cut and that’s when I feel the rift begin to collapse in on itself, shoot!

“Fennec get down!” I scream and dart to over behind a rock as I kneel down, eyes closed praying for everyone’s safety as the sound of the rift opens, a terrifying roar, causing the wraths and demons to be sucked back in. Smirking, I notice the ice magic sent the demons way, freeze it, stopping its attack on the others and the fire spells seem to be the most effective against the demon. Smirking, I begin using the fire spells I known to attack.

“The demon is vulnerable – now!” Cassandra shouts as the pride demon falls to its knee, bowing to us, as the soldiers charge forward and with a simple familiar dagger to the head, the demon is destroyed and returned to the fade. Relieved, I rush in to seal the rift once and for all…


	12. Victory

We did it! Grinning, I fist pump the air feeling a burst of confidence hit me at our victory however it falters when my ears perk up at the groan nearby.

Oh maker! Fennic! Worried, I jog over to Cassandra and Solas to see a relieved Varric help the bloodied elf up. I gasp at the wobbling mess, her knees cut, her armour dented, her body drenched in a mixture of blood, dirt and demon blood? I don’t know.

“Is Fennic going to be okay?” I asked worried seeing the limping mess. “Oh she’ll be fine, Fennic’s been through much worse, a little warrior this elf is, heh,” Varric smirks but I frown, seeing his sad and worried expression in his eyes as he tries to help steady the girl, but it is awkward considering the height differences.

“Varric…” weakly, Fennic calls out to the smiling relieved dwarf.

“Yeah, I’m here Fennic its fine now,” Varric assures the elf.

“What the fuck happened?” Fennic deadpans as I wince from the harsh swear used.

“Oh you know the usual, pride demon kicking your butt you had a temper tantrum,” Varric smirks at the small groan. Sighing, I wait for the fight to come from the taunt only to giggle when I see Fennic’s gauntlet on Varric’s face, roughly covering all his face. Her snow white hair covers her expression but I notice steak of crimson in her hair.

“Varric..b.usht up,” Varric chuckles at the drunken slur from the grumbling elf as we all blink surprised by the mess, smiling, I can’t help but giggle at the usual stoic now messy looking drunk.

“We should get her back to Leliana to get help,” Cassandra reasons.

“You can ty she will most likely bite those healers of yours Seekers, relax I’ll help her,” Varric reasons to Cassandra.

“Do you need help Varric?” Solas offers making me raise a brow at the elf that seems to dislike Fennic.

“Nah-

Suddenly, Fennic stands up, straight but wobbling slightly like a drunkard.

“Fennic,” Varric uses a softer tone surprising me as the female wobbles.

“Varric! You’re an elf! But you’re bald! NO!!!!!! I giggle as Solas frowns smiling slightly at the stumbling mess while Varric sighs, like a mother bringing him a drunken daughter.

“Come on buddy lets go get you fixed up hey, then have some drinks and exaggerate how great we are yeah?” Varric encourages gently taking her bloodied gauntlet in his hands only to see her rip her hands away, cradling them as she mutters out…

“No touchie…”

“Ah shit,” Varric curses. “What’s wrong?” I ask concerned. “I think she broke her fists…again,” Varric grumbles. “Again?” Solas raises a brow. “Yeah, when she gets all glow mode, she tends to use her fist thus causing that,” Varric gestures to the broken hand mess stumbling, tripping on all sorts until…

Bam!

“Is…is she going to be okay?” I ask concerned once more as the mess falls to the ground.

Slowly, I approach the mess on the floor and reach out to help her only for her hand to jerk out and slap my hand away. Surprised, I raise a brow as Varric sighs and we see Varric grasps hold of the drunken fool’s side, helping her help as Solas aids. Silently, the elf leans her head on Solas chest as he guides her to get healed.

“Thanks Chuckles,” Varric sighs at the quiet elf. “It’s fine, come let us hurry before she gets any of her injuries infected,” Solas reasons and we all nod following the pair. That’s when I feel it, my body finally succumbs to the pain, tiredness and exhaustion of sealing multiple rifts and I collapse, feeling all the energy leave my body and my eyes collapse, feel as heavy as lead. I collapse falling into the darkest depths of numbness…

Evelyn pov:

Quietly, the little girl sits on the cool stone windowsill looking out at the vast bright blue water surrounding the circle tower. The girl has short brown hair matching her tanned complexion as her youthful forest green eyes sparkle in wonder at the outside world, her eyes remain glued to the tiny little wooden boat transporting Templars and supplies alike, for both Templars and mages to survive on. Silently, the little girl shivers from the ice cold air of the tower as her nose twitches, at the heavy set of dust from the big tall bookcases looming over the curious girl.

“Hey Evelyn you want to learn some healing magic with me?” The little boy smiles, his hair a raven black as black as coal as his sharp warm brown eyes gaze into hers.

“Dio you know what happened the last time I tried healing? Besides why not ask enchantress Lydia? I’m sure she would love to help you,” the girl sighs tiredly, frowning at the bright green book in his small pale hands, filled with all sorts of healing magic for the boy, everyone in the tower could learn it, including the girl before him. Oh how she tried so hard to master it, she has read all the books in the tower, mastered spells beyond many who are older, but yet even the most simplest of healing spells, would result in someone being set ablaze.

“Mother is in a meeting with the Templars come on please!” The boy pouts, a puppy dog face making the girl pout back fighting with her own. The two duel against one another, one puppy dog face against the other until…

The soft click of heels interrupts the battle of cuteness.

“Now, now what’s all the fuss about?” The strong firm voice attracts the attention of both children, who turn to the beautiful woman smiling proudly and warmly at the pair.

“Mother!” The raven haired boy grins and hugs his mother’s thin legs. Smiling, the enchantress caresses the boys soft as fur raven curls. “Dio, you know how Evie feels about healing,” the woman teases smiling at the pout coming from the girl. “It’s not my fault, healing magic is for the weak anyway, you can’t fight back with healing magic,” said girl argues. “Now, now, Evie you must remember power doesn’t always come from attacks, words and other means can harm someone, protecting someone is as impotent as well as fighting,” Lydia informs the quiet girl. “Yes enchantress I know,” said girl sighs pouting as the little boy giggles. Playfully, Dio sticks his tongue out at the frowning girl.

“Well just you wait, I’m going to get out of this tower one day and be super strong!” The girl declares proudly. “I’m sure you will,” Lydia smiles warmly at the grinning girl, her eyes sparkling in wonder.

“Oh yeah, well I’m going to become the next enchantress hah!” Dio declares proudly.

“I think you mean enchanter,” Evie grins at the blushing mess.

“I- I knew that!” Said boy pouts flustered making the girl giggles with the mother at the blushing mess...

“I-I”

“H-how could you!?”

“I-it as an accident I was-”

“YOU DEVIL! YOU DEMON! YOU MONSTER!”

“We must go…”

“But-”

“NOW Evelynn.”


	13. Waking Up

Gasping, I jolt up panting as I feel a wave of guilt hit me from that horrid day. My eyes widen when my smooth fingertips graze my arm and I pick up the slight wet substance on my arm, sweat…

Nervous, my tongue licks my lips and I pick up the salty sweet substance of tears and sweat.

Not again, sighing, I frown at the harsh memories but force them away, once I notice the cabin I am inside. My body shivers happily enjoying the warmth of the fire but shivers from the ice cool touch of the open window. I’m on a bed in a rustic cabin, my ears perk up at footsteps and I turn to the nervous elf, clutching the box to her chest only to drop it and gasp at the sight of me.

“Are you okay?” I ask concerned seeing her frightened expression as she bows.

Why in Andraste’s name is she bowing?

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” the elven woman exclaims as I frown seeing her scared demeanour. Why is she scared? What happened to make her fear me? I mean sure I know about the whole sacred ashes explosion but still…

“Don’t worry about it. But why are you frightened? What happened? Is everyone alight? Has the breach been sealed?” I ask desperate for the answers on others, trying not to scare the shaking elf. Sadly, the elf falls to her knees.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!” The lf informs me quivering in fear.

“Then the danger is over,” I release a heavy breathe of relief and plop my head down on the plump bed, smiling as I feel a sense of relaxation and relief hit me. “The Breach is still in the sky but that’s what they say. I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!” the elf tells me as I frown, feeling the relief I felt disappear and replaced with worry.

“And where is she?” I ask curious. “In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,’ she said!” The elf bows her head meekly making me feel pity for the frightened elf but before I could calm the elf’s nerves, she leaves.

I’m not that scary am I? Frowning, I glance at my now calm green flame mark, merely crackling nothing more.

Tiredly, I get out of bed frowning as I spot the crowd of people staring at me, whispering, gossiping. Terrified, I take a step back feeling my chest tighten at the familiar feeling, just like home… I look away as the people gossiping loudly, so loud I hear my ears ring, groaning in pain from their obnoxious morphed voices.

Stop…

Stop it…

Shut up!

ENOUGH!

Suddenly, the monstrous figures disappear as I notice the people part from one another. My eyes widen when I spot the handsome blonde from before, scowling at the people then turns to me concerned. “Are you alright?” He frowns. “I…I’m fine,” I take in a shaky breathe with a few more, Cullen frowns looking concerned but I merely plaster a smile.

“Commander Cullen report sir!” A scout appears and hands the male a list. “I must go, the chantry is over there until then,” he smiles warmly at me making my smile widen; I feel a rush of heat in my cheeks and a flutter of butterflies. No, not right now, I mean sure that lip scar and that…

“Having a nice fantasy about the commander Bookworm?”

Startled, I turn to a grinning Varric.

“About time you woke up Bookworm,” Varric smirks. “Bookworm?” I pout. “You seem like the scholar type and a fan of my books, nothing wrong with that, if anything you have great taste,” he grins as I release a nervous laugh.

“I suppose, oh is Fennic awake?” I ask only to frown when I see Varric heavily sigh, he seems tired.

“She’s getting there according to Chuckles, she would be up faster if she didn’t bite the healers,” Varric chuckles lightly.

“Bite them?” I raise a brow as he smirk and points to the cabin next to mine, only for me to gasps at the bitter, six mages and chantry women scowling, cradling their banged or bloodied hands.

“It seems Chuckles is the only one who can get close to her,” Varric hums.

“Chuckles?” I raise a brow.

“Solas, a pocket full of rainbows that guy,” Varric says sarcastically making me chuckle. “I better go check on Fennic make sure she hasn’t bite anyone else,” Varric smiles. “Okay, take care; tell us when she wakes up okay?” I request. “No problem,” Varric smiles and leaves as I begin to head to the chantry, only for my footsteps to falter slightly and slow when my ears pick up some conversations. I hate doing this but I guess it’s been drilled into my brain to be sort of nosy, I hate being a eavesdropper but it’s a skill required for a Trevelyan as mother would recite to me.

“That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her.”

“Hush! We shouldn’t disturb her.

“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything.”

“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.”

“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed her.”

Andraste blessed me? Nonsense I’m a mage, this is a mere freak accident, it can’t be I mean…

“Excuse me,” I whisper my voice weak as the pair turn to me, blocking my path.

“O-oh pardon us, herald. Maker be with you.” The woman bows as I take a step back surprised by the bowing, here I thought I would never be bowed to again.

“Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste.” The male joins in as I sigh but merely nod back, trying to be polite and pass the pair, heading inside the chantry.

All these voices, they won’t stop.

Frowning, I try to block out the voices, me a herald of Andraste? A mage!? This, this is impossible, why would the holy Andraste choose me? A mere mage, an apostate, an abomination…


	14. The Beginning

Silently, I enter the Chantry and begin walking towards the room at the other end of the grand hall. Nostalgically, I admire the statues of Andraste, just like back at the tower, just like back home. I smile as I recall the times I came here to pray to get a good grade on the tests Lydia would give me or I prayed I would remember all the political lessons, the tutor my mother hired for me before, so I would please the court for the Trevelyan name. My nose twitches at the oak scent of candles as my body happily welcomes the candles warmth, lighting up the chantry.

The Chantry main hall is empty of people, but there are several clusters of candles around the pillars. On the left, near a doorway, is the text of A Chant for the Departed. Further left, in the alcove, is a book describing The Fade. I raise a brow smiling at the familiar textbooks back in the tower, I recalled studying the fade for hours while the chant was an hour or so, then again I find remembering things to be easier, if you made it into a little song or something. Eh but that’s just me.

“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine!” I flinch back from the familiar loud voice. Frowning, I shake my head at the door; if they are talking to me I would rather be there to defend myself!

Bravely, I enter the room refusing to flinch from the harsh glare sent my way by the male in chantry garbs.

“I do not believe she is guilty,” Cassandra defends me making me sigh relieved, to see her not angry about the whole fade voices with the divine and myself.

“The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way,” Rodrick argues making me scowl at the idiot.

“I do not believe that,” Cassandra states.

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to the serve the Chantry,” Roderick reminds her.

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours,” Cassandra retorts much to his annoyance.

Strictly, two soldiers stand guard at the door while Roderick, Cassandra, and Leliana argue around a table.

“Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial,” Roderick orders the guards who remain still much to my relief.

“Disregard that, and leave us.” The guards salute Cassandra and leave.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Roderick growls at her.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” Casandra states the fact once more.

“I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me,” I argue, fed up with this stubborn fool.

“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.” Roderick argues.

“Grand Chancellor I assure you. I have prayed and followed Andraste’s way ever since I was born. Many of my family members are a part of the chantry they know me, they know I have no ill will towards the chantry or circle, I need do this,” I explain to him.

“Oh really tell me of one of your so called relatives!” He argues.

“Sister Isabela,” I reply making his eyes widen. “You lie, that saint would not be related to a mage,” he seethes spitting t out as though I was a plague making me go silent, she’s the only one who would argue my case really.

“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face,” Cassandra adds in, looking on the verge of punching him.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live,” Leliana steps forward out of the shadows.

“I am a suspect?” Roderick gasps applaud by the idea.

“You, and many others,” Leliana shrugs.

“But not the prisoner,” Roderick hisses annoyed.

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help,” Cassandra reasons.

“So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence?” Roderick scowls at the idea.

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour,” Cassandra corrects as I furrow my brow. The maker sent me a mage? Andraste guide me in this dire time, I’ll need it…

“'Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide,” I sigh reciting the chant aunt Isabela taught me frowning, who knew that chant would arise one day… heh thanks aunty.

“We lost everything… then, out of nowhere, you came,” Cassandra smiles slightly.

“The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it,” Leliana reminds us.

“This is not for you to decide.” Roderick argues enraged only to falter under Cassandras fierce flare.

Angry, Cassandra slams a big heavy thick book down on the table. Amazed, I lean in at the heavy book, man I wonder how long it would take to read that book, I wonder if I can ask Cassandra if I could borrow it to read it, it looks so interesting, so much lore, so much knowledge held, within a single book. Smiling, I feel a wave of eagerness at the thought of conquering this huge book.

“You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn,” Cassandra backs Roderick up against the wall, poking him in the chest as she continues.

“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

Quietly, Roderick leaves not before giving me a pitiful stink eye then slamming the door behind him. Calmly, Leliana turns back to us, hand on the heavy wooden desk with the book on.

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” Leliana explains to me.

“But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side,” Cassandra turns to me but my eyes remain glued to the book.

“What is 'the Inquisition of old,’ exactly?” I ask curious, I’m intrigued about this war.

“It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad,” Leliana summarises but I cross my arms, eager for more information.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more,” Cassandra explains as I nod getting the information. “But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?” I enquire frowning.

“Is that what you see?” Cassandra snorts as I raise a brow.

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction,” Leliana answers.

“But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the conclave… No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever,” Cassandra sighs. “You’re trying to start a holy war,” I frown at the thought of another war; we have enough wars as it is with the Qunari and Tevinter; Mages and Templars. More lives will be at risk, the more deaths on our heads.

“We are already at war. You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether to war is holy… that depends on what we discover,” Cassandra reasons as I look away, biting my lip unsure until eventually I sigh, I can’t leave now not after everything. Perhaps thanks to this war, I will finally get the answers needed to get rid of this mark and how it came to my hand.

“If you’re truly trying to restore order…” I sigh, arms crossed.

“That is the plan,” Leliana states.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late,” Cassandra implores.

“Only on one condition,” I sigh. Anything, the pair lean in wanting to know what they need to keep me.

The book, can I read it oh also do we have any books about the Tevinter imperium? I ask grinning.

Excited, I feel a wave of excitement from the many books, I could come across thanks to this cause. Silently, the pair stare at me as though I’ve grown another head but eventually Leliana smiles, relieved and Cassandra sighs.

“Very well,” Cassandra gently pushes the books towards me as I feel my eyes sparkle as I feel a wave of giddiness at the thought of the information in this book.

“But if I find a single stain, tear or scratch-”

“I-I wont I promise, I treat books like my babies,” I confess, panicking when Cassandra slowly draws out her blade, only to stop from my words, making the pair blink at my words but shrug.

“Very well,” Casandra offers her hand and I shake hands with Cassandra.

The book containing the writ from the Divine closes. Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine confer over the book at the war table.

Leliana sends off her ravens. Frowning, Varric watches them fly away. One raven goes to Therinfal Redoubt, the other to Redcliffe Castle.

Confidently, Cullen nails the announcement of the reformation of the Inquisition to the Chantry door. A worried Roderick watches this and then leaves. Proudly, Cassandra strolls through town. In the background, soldiers practice fighting, someone hammers out a sword, soldiers snap to attention as she passes. Calmly, Cassandra approaches the Chantry where Evelyn and advisors are waiting on the steps.

The Inquisition banner flips down over the door. Bravely, they all turn to look at the Breach.

“Andraste guide me through this chaotic time,” I whisper as we all stare at our goal…


	15. Rise And Shine

Urgh…

“Rise and shine Fox, time to get up,”

I groan at the cheerful voice of Varric.

“Five more minutes,” I grumble tiredly as I turn my back to the fool, groaning at my sore body, feeling nothing but aching pain.

“Now, now come on you have to apologise,” Varric smirks cheekily. “What did I do?” I sigh, face planted into the silk soft pillow.

“You may have bitten a few healer hands,” Varric whistles. “Oh is that it?” I raise a brow. “Hey better than last time,” Varric and I both chuckle, remembering the frantic Hawke apologising to Aveline and paying for the repairs done to the newly one armed man.

“He was being too touchy,” I argue forcing myself up scowling.

“He was checking for any arrow heads,” Varric adds.

“He was searching in the wrong places,” I grumble and get out of bed as Varric passes me my gauntlets and leaves to let me change, from my bigger oversized white shirt dress shirt and black shorts. Tiredly, I equip my gauntlets and after changing leave the log cabin, I hold in the snicker when I feel a couple of glares from the bitter healers.

“Come on seeker wants to speak to you,” he smirks. “Oh come on,” I grumble not wanting to be lectured. “It’s fine relax,” he smiles as I grumble and head towards the chantry.

“Fennic!!!”

Suddenly, I feel a heavy weight on my back startled, instincts kick in as I grab the intruder by their shoulder, easily, I flip over the intruder harshly into the soft ice snow, hearing a pained groan, a familiar, female one. Ow….

Startled, I raise a brow at the sheepish mess in the snow, smiling sheepishly at me making my brow twitch at the moron. “You shouldn’t surprise people like that,” I cross my arms as the girls stands up, dusting off the snow on her.

“Y-yeah heh I guess,” she laughs nervously under my twitching brow.

“What brought you here?” I ask frowning at her presence. “Well I was talking to Solas about magic, he was heading to check up on you but you’re okay now which I’m happy for,” she smiles widely. “And?” I urge her to continue. “I thought I would be the first to greet you after Varric of course. Hey can I ask you something?” She asks curious as I sigh, seeing her sparkling forest green eyes stare at like that mabari back home.

“What do you want to know?” I grumble rubbing my trembles as I feel a headache about to appear. Happily, she grins eagerly and grabs my gauntlet hands, only for me to flinch and jump back. “F-Fennic?” Evelyn frowns looking concerned. “Don’t,” I state in a warning tone making her sheepishly nod as I sigh and follow the girl to, of course baldy.

“Ah had a nice nap?” Solas smirks as I scowl at the apostate. “Of course baldy would want to know,” I grumble. “Baldy?” Solas scowls at me as we glare at one another, not noticing the human in between frantically, trying to calm the tension as I glare up at the taller elf.

“H-hey now, Solas healed you when you were unconscious,” Evelyn brings up.

“Indeed I was surprised the beast didn’t try to bite me,” he smirks as I scowl.

“Please as if I would sink my teeth into the piece of shit that is you,” I counter smirking at his glare.

“Such a sophisticated vocabulary you have,” he returns.

“Kaffas,” I grumble frowning, not thinking of any retort and the silence only makes the smug elf’s smirk widen causing the tension to thicken.

“Say Fennic why don’t you tell us about your markings?” Evelyn asks her smile wide and her eyes sparkling at the thought.

“Indeed, I too am interested in the abilities you gain from those markings,” Solas enquires curious as I take a step back. “These markings have nothing to do with either of you, tell me are they on your skin? No, they aren’t these markings have nothing to do with apostates like you both, got it!?” I scowl threatening them as Evelyn is taken aback, looking like a kicked mubari while Solas merely sighs shaking his head. “Very well, if that is how it must be,” Solas frowns.

“W-wait Fennic!” Evelyn calls out to me making me grumble and turn to the girl. “Don’t you want to thank Solas? He did heal you after all,” Evelyn smiles as I feel a wave of more anger hit as my blood boils at the girl, trying to make us get along.

“Its fine Evelyn it’s obvious the elf doesn’t know proper manners,” Solas smirks as I finally snap. Angrily, I stomp over to the composed male on my tippy toes as I raise a finger to the ass.

“Thank you baldy, now why don’t you go fuck those fade spirits of yours? They seem to be the only things that would love such an old ugly ass elf like you,” I smile sweetly as Solas glares daggers at me while I smile happily and back away. “Fennic!” Evelyn gasps at me trying to get me back but I merely hum and happily walk away from the stupid apostates, now then to the chantry I go…

Evelyn pov:

“I’m sorry about that Solas, I thought she would be nicer,” I sigh feeling guilty for him. “It’s fine Evelyn, Fennic merely has no manners what so ever,” Solas smiles as I just sigh. “I thought you two would get along though,” I sigh in defeat. “And why would that be?” Solas frowns slightly. “Well you are both elves and you two are the only ones in the group, so I thought you would have lots to talk about, whoa I sound so close minded I’m sorry!” My eyes widen at how closed minded I am and apologise to the mage.

“It is fine. Circle mages tend to not learn of the outside world as much as the restricted magic taught there. Usually, the Dalish clans or city elf’s typically don’t get along with me, I offer them knowledge but they choose to get angry or run me out,” Solas exclaims as I can’t help but feel sorry for Solas. “I’m sorry Solas,” I apologise. “It is fine, you weren’t there, there was nothing you could have done,” Solas reassures me.

“Well form what Varric told me, Fennic typically doesn’t get along with dalish clans either,” I explain sighing at the crushed dream. Who was I kidding those two getting along is like asking for a mage and Templar fall in love, impossible although I do love a good love story here and there, like swords and shields although it may be the worst of Varric’s collection, I did enjoy it though I will take my guilty pleasure to my grave.

“Really?” Solas raises a brow intrigued, I notice his gaze drift off and I follow to find Fennic walking over, approaching the smiling Varric. “A-and since the whole Kirkwall thing she’s improved her tolerance of mages, so maybe,” I explain sheepishly.

“Ah yes I can tell from her loving glare and colourful language towards me, her tolerance towards mages have increased greatly,” Solas remarks sarcastically.

“Please just give her a chance, I’m sure she means well I mean she didn’t kill me when she saw my staff and she defended me even though I was a mage,” I argue. “I suppose, I’ll try,” Solas sighs making my smile widen. “Thanks Solas I mean it, I better get going I hope we can discuss more on the fade,” I smile and leave the elf to himself…

Time to get to the chantry…


	16. Why Am I Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking of Fennic guys? Love to know your ideas and views on her

“Explain, why am I here?” I enquire leaning against the wall as I frown at the four main advisors.

“We believe your input on whether to join mages and Templars would benefit us,” Josephine explains writing down some notes with her quill. Josephine has a tanned complexion matching Evelyn’s, she has coal black hair tied into a neat bun matching her coal black eyes, she is Antivan. Josephine is wearing a ruffled golden yellow dress with poofy sleeves and ruffles. She has a dark blue robe like dress on top of the golden ruffled trousers and blouse. She wears a long gold necklace with ruby red jewels embroiled on, matching her ruby red sash around her waist.

“I don’t care for politics though,” I grumble tiredly hating politics.

“I don’t like it either but we need support,” Cullen reasons as I sigh. He has a point. Sighing, I shake my head as my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps, they are coming…

Evelyn pov:

Together, Cassandra and I walk into the Chantry.

“You seem troubled,” Cassandra notes as I let out a sigh.

“It’s just… I thought Fennic and Solas would get along well but then she left, she seemed angry I tried to find her but I couldn’t. I hope she isn’t mad at me,” I sigh feeling guilty.

“Fennic, I may not know the elf well but I have noticed when Fennic is mad she walks off, Varric tells me it’s to ponder, curse or merely just think, she will be fine,” Cassandra reassures me. “Thank you Cassandra,” I smile appreciating the relief. Sadly, I look down at my hand, the mark, the reason for all this attention…

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra glances at my marked hand.

“I just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it. I just want to understand how I got it or how I could use it for better uses,” I explain calmly, frowning annoyed at the lack of knowledge

“We will find out. What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by,” Cassandra explains trying to reassure me. Great, just perfect.

“What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?” I smile laughing flatly trying to cheer up this chaos. “Hold on to that sense of humour,” Cassandra smiles making me smile back, relieved to see someone cheer me on at least and not bow down to me.

Together, we enter the war room, where I spot a few familiar faces. My smile widens when I spot a stoic Fennic leaning against the wall, calm and stoic as usual. She doesn’t seem as angry as before now thankfully.

Smiling, I notice the familiar blonde Cullen smile warmly at me making me look away as I feel a few butterflies erupt from that adorable smile, wait what!? No focus Evie! Focus!!! Eye of the tiger or something focus!

Fennic pov:

“You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces,” My ears perk up at the creak of the door and Cassandra’s voice as I glance at the blushing Evie. Oh brother.

“It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived,” Cullen greets Evie who smiles back.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat,” Cassandra introduces the pair.

“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last,” Josephine smiles brightly at her.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana and Fennic,” Cassandra gestures to us. Calmly, I remain seated against the wall as Leliana steps forward, smiling happily at her.

“My position here involves a degree of…”

“- She is our spymaster,” Cassandra interrupts Leliana who frowns at Cassandra and sighs. “Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra,” Leliana sighs, sarcasm evident in her tone.

“Pleased to meet you all,” Evelyn smiles warmly at all of us we all return a smile back well all but me, I remain neutral, not wanting to be here. Why isn’t Varric here? How come he got away with it? He knows more than I do about all this mage and Templar nonsense. I mean half the time I barely listened just killed and snicker at sassy Hawke. Urgh, I hate this.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra informs us.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana reasons. Hmm, it’s a good idea, they may have the knowledge on the mark or use the magic to learn more about the mark, however there are no doubts, a few blood mages among their ranks and could pull an Orsino or corrupt the cause.

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well,” Cullen argues as I frown. Templars provide more troops for the army but so do the mages, however they could be used to force the mages aid, if they don’t aid us the Templars could manage against them or persuade them, then again red lyrium may appear from them, not the first time red lyrium would be among their ranks.

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–” Cullen interrupts Cassandra.

“Pure speculation,” Leliana cuts Cullen off.

“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of,” Cullen argues. Silently, I notice Evelyn’s shocked and scared expression from the news as she takes a step back, trying to distance herself from him. Hmm, I suppose in the tower she wouldn’t have noticed Cullen’s fighting style and he did quit being a Templar, but still the fear of Templars is understandable for some mages.

“A reckless Templar who may I quote ““Mages aren’t people like you or me,” I remind Cullen making him scowl.

“That was years ago!” He argues.

“Then why are you hesitant?” I argue as he goes silent.

“You are no better! You believe in the circle do you not?” Cullen argues.

“I do, but it works for only a handful there are those who cannot handle the circle and as a weak desperation for freedom, they fall to blood magic, which is why there must be a better way!” I argue silencing the male as I feel all eyes on me.

“So cool,” I scowl at the fangirl and glare as she straightens changing her excited expression to one of seriousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking of Fennic guys? Love to know your ideas and views on her


	17. That Elf Will Be The Death Of Me

Evelyn pov

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically,” Josephine turns to Evelyn. “That didn’t take long, I sigh tired frowning.

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” Cullen frowns. “Oh you know the chantry always getting into business that is none of their concern,” Fennic mutters frowning. “I’m sure they mean well,” I argue, trying to be positive here while Fen merely shrugs.

“Some are calling you, a mage the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry,” Josephine informs me as I bow my head in understanding. To be fair why would Andraste want me? I’m a mage I’m no noble, I’m no-

“Does it matter?” Fennic brings up making us all turn to the elf.

“Honestly, you humans and the race thing. It shouldn’t matter what race you are or faith or whatever, what matters is stopping that breach from killing us all,” Fennic reasons making my eyes widen at her words, I knew she and Solas would get along well.

“The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harbouring you,” Josephine begins to explain.

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,” Cassandra grumbles.

“Chantry not doubt,” Fennic mutters under her breath, earning a few frowns but she shrugs not caring in the slightest. I wish I had her confidence, I mean her views are her views but still to not care about what others say, I’m jealous, I would trade anything for that confidence.

“Perhaps but still…It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.” Josephine sighs as I look away. She looks so noble, it feels weird I haven’t seen a noble for years, not since I was a young girl, attending one of mothers many balls and having to talk to the other noble girls, talking about nonsense I didn’t care for but had to, such as masks, dresses and even politics, yep children talking about politics, about the Tevinter imperium, talking about things usually the adults would speak of, then again if we tried, we would have been belittled by the adult and scolded by our parents, for speaking out of rank.

“Just how am I the 'Herald of Andraste’?” I frown at the title. Me a mage!? An apostate! An abomination! I am what the chantry fear yet Andraste sent me in their time of need? No, Andraste couldn’t, this is a mistake, she could never send mage… she…

Well people some, anyway believe she too was a mage although the idea is usually laughed at back home, a mage impossible!

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste,” Cassandra explains to me as I frown. Me, no impossible, Andraste and the Maker would never…

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–”

“Which we have not,” Cassandra interrupts Leliana.

“The point is, everyone is talking about you,” Leliana states.

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen questions me as I just stare at the table, my mind still trying to figure out why the goddess Andraste would want me or what the Maker would want me to do, a lowly abomination, an apostate to save them? Why?

It’s… it’s not right, Andraste would never send a mage to help, a human perhaps but no apostate. “It’s…it’s unnerving,” I sigh my arms crossed as I frown, not liking the lack of answers.

“I’m sure the chantry would agree,” Cullen smiles weakly at me but I merely frown, ignoring the flutter of butterflies which quick dampens into fear. He was a Templar, he still is one. I should have known, it was too good to be true, a Templar and a mage, wait what am I thinking, I hardly know him and now is not the time for some silly romance, I’m such an idiot, stupid Evie.

“War breeds fear and fear turns to desperation for hope, so they label you as that hope in order to feel safe,” Fennic explains as I nod understanding her idea. Yeah that makes sense, the divine has died, people are mourning people need a sign of hope from the sacred ashes explosion, the civil war between mages and Templars and the divine demise, they need hope, they need me…

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign,” Leliana adds to Fennic’s point.

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong,” Josephine counters however making me frown, feeling unsettled and worried. “So if I wasn’t with the Inquisition…” I sigh looking down at the ground feeling a sense of shame, yet again thanks to this stupid “gift” I-

“Let’s be honest: They would have censured us no matter what,” Cullen points out trying to cheer me up but I still sigh, arms crossed.

“And you not being here isn’t an option,” Cassandra adds.

But, if I wasn’t born, none of this would have happened. If I wasn’t born with this “gift” I wouldn’t be causing even more issues for the cause, if I wasn’t born a mage I would be at home, with mother and father and my family…at home. I feel a sense of sorrow at the thought but quickly shake my head, no I can’t cry, not anymore, not at a time like this…

“Will the Chantry attack us?” I ask frowning at the thought of more enemies on us, including my family. I could never harm them, I just couldn’t bare it. Sure I’ve had a few scraps with my brother before, but they were all sorted in the end, just you’re usual sibling arguments…

“With what? They have only words at their disposal.” Cullen smirks.

“And yet, they may bury us with them.” Josephine adds.

“The chantry isn’t perfect, we have dirt on the chanty as well as they do on us,” Fennic points out making the others nod.  
“There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable,” Leliana explains to me as I furrow my brother, Mother Gisselle? I believe aunty spoke of her once…

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?” I frown at the thought, most chantry sisters’ work together after all in the same view on certain topics. “I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters?” Leliana reasons. “I suppose,” I nod in understanding. “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe,” Leliana informs me. Hinderlands? Sounds fun.

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there,” Cullen advise making me nod, like father always said influence is life’s greatest weapon but also its greatest downfall.

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them,” Josephine adds writing as I nod more agents more resources gathered for people in need and our cause.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald,” Cassandra reasons and I smile, appreciating the aid in lessening the burden of this title of mine.

“Well then. Now that we have all that sorted, this meeting dismissed. Can we go now?” Fennic requests causing a groan from Casandra. “Very well, just don’t bite any other people,” she warns the elf who scoffs.

“We’ll see,” she smirks at Cassandra’s irritated glare.

“I swear that elf will be the death of me,” Cassandra grumbles back tuned to the now open door and I follow, deciding to get some air, I’ll need it thanks to all this…


	18. The Author Of Champions

Fennic pov:

Quietly, I stroll through Haven, my ears enjoy the soft trudge of silk snow as the winter chill nips at my skin but I ignore it as I approach the tents, to see Leliana speaking to a spy. Bright blue eyes meet my turquoise as I approach and she dismisses the scot, retrieving the report given to her.

“Busy as usual,” I note to the ginger haired woman.

“Yes, I see you’re enjoying the scenery,” she replies.

“Sometimes you should just enjoy the moment, the scenery, enjoy what you have before it’s taken,” I shrug casually.

“Wise words,” Leliana smiles as I take a seat on a wooden box, I catch one of her many black feathered ravens cawing in the golden cage, eager for food.

“Tell me, what is Tevinter like?” Leliana asks intrigued as I raise a brow but merely sigh.

“Bloody… very bloody, the smell of iron is strong there, that is correct however Tevinter’s fashion is quite nice, the balls I have attended showed beautiful clothing,” I explain. “What like?” I chuckle at Leliana’s spark behind her cold mask. “Black, lots of black, gold as well, depends on the house and the party host,” I explain shrugging. “Sounds dashing,” Leliana whispers. “Perhaps, it depends on who you are, the status and role of which you hold there, some Tevinter magisters treat their slaves with respect, some very few, it’s a minority…” I trail off. Bitterly, I glare down at my body, feeling a sense of vomit, anger and bitterness.

“I apologise,” Leliana looks away guilty.

“It’s fine, what’s done is done, if I focus on the past I can never focus on what’s in front of me,” I reply, releasing a heavy sigh.

“Tell me how you are really?” I enquire seeing her face harden.

“I am fine,” she hisses. “Sure you are,” I mutter sarcastically. Quietly, Leliana remains silent refusing to answer making me sigh at the defensive girl. “We have all lost someone important in our life Leliana, bottling up your sorrow, anger and guilt will not help,” I sigh tiredly at the girl. “Then tell me. What is his game!? Why would the maker take away the only hope we had of peace between both mages and Templars? Why!? What is his game!? To toy with us? To see our downfall to-”

“Calm down,” I interrupt her not flinching from her hard glare. “Look, everyone dies, it’s sad, it’s horrid but you shouldn’t bottle up those emotions that come from that loss or let them control you. Do not use the anger of lose to go down a dark path, she wouldn’t have wanted that,” I sigh as Leliana goes quiet, her head down as she refuses to speak but I merely shrug, hey I tried at least. I leave the mourning woman to her prayers…

Evelyn pov:

Quietly, I stroll around Haven enjoying the familiar ice chill just like back at the tower. Now that I’m here and my favourite author of all time is here as well, might as well ask for a autograph. Grinning, my forest eyes scan the area I spot Leliana talking to Fennic, hmm strange; I wonder what those two are talking about. Maybe Nugs? Or who will they kill next? Urgh, I shiver at the thought until I smile, when I spot a familiar dwarf standing around a fire. There he is!

Grinning, I jog over to the dwarf tending to the fire.

“Varric!” I call out to the dwarf. “Oh hey bookworm what can I help you with?” Varric smirks at me. “I was sort of hoping you could sign my copy of the tale of the champion!” I close my eyes ready for a rejection as I plead to Andraste, please sign the book. Please sign the book! Please! Please! Please!

Softly, I feel the rough book leave my grasp as I nervously watch Varric open it, smiling.

“You’ve taken good care of this book,” he complements. “Books are my life,” I joke nervously. “I can tell, okay then, I don’t see why not,” Varric smiles as I give him a quill, feeling a wave of joy and giddiness as he signs the book and returns it to me, with the quill. “Thanks Varric,” I thank the dwarf, grinning from ear to eat at the signed copy.

“To Bookworm, good luck with all this chaotic shit – Varric”

Smiling, I hold in a chuckle at the joke and close the book putting it under my armpit.

“Thanks Varric,” I thank the dwarf.

“Anytime, so, now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up all right? I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day,” Varric asks me as I smile appreciating his concern.

“I don’t even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountain top,” I confess looking down mournful at my fallen friends form the tower, I ignore the wave of sorrow sucking it up, now is not the time for tears…

“A lot of good men and women didn’t make it out there,” Varric sighs grimly. “For days now, we’ve been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. ‘Bad for morale’ would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived,” Varric confesses as I nod in agreement to his words. I wonder how I survived, was it a barrier created from the fade that protected me from the blast? Was it the Makers will? Who knows…?

“If it was that bad, why did you and Fen stay? Cassandra said you were free to go,” I ask curious as Varric raises a brow.

“Fen?” He chuckles.

“It’s easier and besides I’m going to try it out see how she reacts,” I grin eager to see the results.

“Don’t be surprised if she bites you,” Varric jokes making me snicker as well.

“I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this… Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out. Fox couldn’t either,” Varric explains as I nod my head, understanding his reasoning. “I’m still not sure I believe that any of this is really happening,” I confess to the dwarf, feeling a wave of tiredness from the war table and all that has happened.

“If this is all just the Maker winding us up, I hope there is a damn good punch line coming,” Varric smiles.

“Ditto,” I grin eager for the killer punch line.

“You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle,” Varric confesses.

“I just hope together we can create that miracle,” I sigh. “I’m sure we can bookworm, some way somehow,” Varric smiles grimly and I match it with my own bitter smile.


	19. Questions

“Can I ask you something, Varric?” I quirk my head, my green eyes sparkling intrigued to know more about my favourite author.

“You want to talk about me? I’m flattered. Also, inclined toward extravagant lies,” Varric warns me making me smile. Varric tells me about being born in Kirkwall, and how it isn’t that bad, I wouldn’t mind going sometimes maybe after this whole civil war to be at the place, where it began, where many of my role models fought and survived. He tells me about his own spy network, his hobby of writing and being a part of a merchant guild, a businessman of sorts. I ask him about Bianca but…

“That is a story I will never tell,” Varric grins. “Does Fen know?” I ask leaning forward. “Nope,” he answers. “Not even Fen knows!?” I raise a brow at his nod and smile. “She never asked and even if she did, I wouldn’t tell her,” he smiles. “How do Fen; you and Cassandra know each other?” I ask intrigued.

“You heard about the Kirkwall Chantry being destroyed? The guy responsible used to be a friend of ours. The Seeker had questions about that, and I had answers,” Varric answers.

“What about Fen?” I question.

“She knew my friend well and Cassandra needed power so Fen offered her services if I was coming,” Varric answers. “Really you two sound close,” I smile. “Eh, yeah we’ve been through a bit but I had to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn’t piss off any more mages or Templars. Aveline could barely keep her under control,” Varric laughs as I smile seeing his genuine smile. He does care for Fen it’s like how a older brother cares for his little sister, or an uncle caring for his niece, it’s sweet, that must be nice…

“Hey Varric what happened to the mage that destroyed the Kirkwall chantry the book never said?” I question interested in the fate of the man that triggered the war between Mages and Templars.

“He fled Kirkwall with the mages in the circle. Stayed with them awhile but he had to move on. Some had blamed him for making them fugitives. I don’t know where he I now and I don’t want to know, I’ll warn you though don’t ask about him to Fox, she’ll do worse than bite your hand,” Varric warns me as I nod, recalling the grimace on both their faces, they both look pained and betrayed, it must be horrible to discover someone you trusted to betray you like that and cause a not needed war…

“Where ae the rest of Hawkes friend’s now?” I ask eager to know more about the people that helped the champion.

“Merrill decided to look after the elves left homeless by the fighting. She’s done a pretty good job of keeping them away from the Templars and mages so far. I guess she had plenty of practice avoiding stupid human battles with her old Dalish clan. Fenris has kept himself busy hunting down Tevinter slavers that prey on the refugee’s. I’m not sure where he’s at the moment but most likely with Hawke. You can usually follow the trail of corpses though. Isabela went back to the raids; she’s calling herself a captain now. I don’t know if she’s actually in charge but has a really big hat and most likely sending letter to our little Fox, no doubt sending some silly hats to her now and again. Sebastian went back to Starkhaven. I’m sure he’s boring all sorts of people there. Hawke’s little brother, Carver was off on some warden business near the Anderfels border last I knew, promising our little fox his return, all from her brief farewell, poor kid. Aveline is still guard captain. I’m pretty sure Kirkwall would fall into the sea if she quit her job and thankfully, she doesn’t have to look out for a certain fox anymore,” Varric explains.

“Why isn’t Fen with her brother then?” I ask curious. “He wants her to be safe and knows with Hawke that won’t happen, but he had to look out for her so he left, you should have seen the look of sheer fury on Fox’s face, she was enraged but thanks to Hawke calming her down with Isabela buying her a few drinks, she understood and let him go, albeit reluctantly and bitterly,” Varric explains.

“Poor Fennec, having her brother just leaves her like that,” I whisper.

“Yeah but I think it was too protect her, Fenris has always been protective of Fen, he has his reasons,” Varric shrugs. “I guess, oh yeah so I read your champion book and the Arishock fight doesn’t add up. You mentioned how Fen punched the Arishock in the face and Hawke dealt the finishing blow with her ice, killing the Arishock but if that happened then there would have been a war,” I argue.

“Oh that, yeah well turns out the Arishock didn’t gain permission to attack Kirkwall and the Qun didn’t want another exalt march. When they finally sent in a ship to hail the wrecked dreadnought away they just said “we will never speak of this again” as far as I can tell that’s the Qun’s form of an apology,” Varric explains.

“Huh…. Thanks Varric take care,” I stand up.

“You too Bookworm,” Varric smiles and I leave the dwarf to his own adventures…


	20. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like always appreciate feedback what do you think of Fen? Are you liking her if you have any questions that won't spoil it I'll be happy to answer them

Fen pov:

Silently, I stroll through the training ground, my feet shiver from the ice cold touch of snow as the winter breeze moves my hair slightly. My ears perk up at the sound of metal clashing against metal and the war cries as the soldiers practice their blades, training, my nose twitches at the stench of sweat as I look around, spotting a familiar mage cautiously approaching Cullen but stops at a distance, when the blonde smiles her way but she remains rooted to the ground, oh brother. Frowning, I decide to follow the angry roars and turn to the dummies begin slaughtered, sliced and destroyed by Cassandra’s furious strikes.

“Someone’s tense,” I note as Cassandra’s heated glare turns to me. I spot a few soldiers in training watching, shaking terrified of the woman practically breathing fire.

“Very funny,” she seethes as I notice the shaking blade and sigh, spotting a spare blade to the side. Terrified, the soldiers in training flee from her wrath refusing to train which isn’t the first time. If I recall correctly, the only one willing to spar was Cullen until he became too busy with the recruits to train himself.

Calmly, I notice a shaking recruit holding the sword outwards to me.

“Boy,” I state to the timid male who sheepishly nods and passes me the shiny silver blade. Quietly, I wield the blade, light I begin twisting my wrist, blade in hand, practicing some swings, warming up.

“Ready?” I ask turning to the scowling Cassandra.

“Don’t think I will go easy on you just because you use daggers usually,” Cassandra warns me.

“Go ahead,” I challenge her smirking as she releases a wild roar like a beast as she strikes only for me to deflect it. Furious, she swings her blade striking at me multiple times, a flurry of slices like a storm but I simply smirk, deflecting swing after swing, with ease. My smirk widens as I notice her breathes become ragged like a Mabari. Easily, I pivot and easily deflect her blows as she growls, we are oblivious to the crowd forming around us as my smirk widens when I see multiple beads of sweat cascade down her temple. Angrily, she roars until eventually her strikes stop. Exhausted, her shoulders slump and she pants.

Smirking, I use this to strike. Swiftly, I leap forward pivoting away and get behind the shocked Cassandra, my blade teasingly crosses her neck.

“H-how!?” Cassandra gasps regaining her breathe.

“Give up.” I state.

Growling, Casandra scowls but slowly she drops her weapon making me smirk as I remove the sword, only for my eyes to widen when she snatches her sword back from the snow to strike.

“Clever girl,” I grin eager as I drop my sword and she dives at me both swords in hand as she continues her barrage of strikes, only due to the lack of resting, there are more rushed, sluggish and slower making theme easier to dodge, which I do. Skilfully, I dodge Cassandras ruthless hits smirking as she eventually drops to her knees, panting as the crowd disperses and I offer her my gauntlet hand.

“Thank you,” Cassandra heaves as I help her up, wincing at the slight contact.

“You did well,” I complement her.

“Thank you I must ask, I never knew you had known swordplay to that advanced level, tell me who taught you?” Cassandra enquires intrigued while I shrug.

“No one,” I reply.

“What!? You lie!” Cassandra frowns.

“Nope, my time…traveling allowed me time with many weapons, many weapons I learned to master sort of,” I shrug not seeing Cassandras surprised expression from my lie, which she falls for.

“You’re too tense,” I add making her frown.

“The reason you never hit me, you were too rash, your anger got control of you making your moves sloppy and easy to dodge, your movements were too predictable,” I reply.

“I…I suppose you are right, my teacher he told me “Cassandra you are too rash,” she quotes. “Now you can improve form your faults and become an even better fighter,” I explain as Cassandra nods in understanding. “Thank you, I apologise for the way I treated you and Varric before,” she sighs. “It’s fine the chantry blew up and everything was chaos,” I shrug. “Thank you, you have helped me see clearly now, thank you,” she smiles bowing her head. “Anytime,” I shrug, ignoring the gazes sent out way and the soldiers gossiping, about all sorts of foolish things no doubt...

Meanwhile (Evelyn pov)

Nervously, I look around the training camp seeing some injured from training being healed by clerics. I hear the clash of blades and turn to the recruits training. Some gossiping, some fighting and some are cheering on those training. They sure are determined, I sigh when I spot a few recruits back away from me, looking fearful at both my hand and the staff behind me. Great, just great.

Silently, I keep my distance as Cullen is training recruits. Still, Cullen a Templar? Uneasily, I stare at the friendly male, encouraging those trained but my eyes glance at the Templar sword in his sheathe, of course why didn’t I see that sooner? Does that mean if I make a single mistake he’ll take me back to the tower or easily kill me? Oh Andraste, I quiver at the numerous horrid ends of me from a single mistake.

“You there! There’s a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead,” my ears perk up at Cullen’s firm voice.

“Lieutenant, don’t hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one,” Cullen informs the male by his side. “Yes, Commander.” Loyally, the male salutes and leaves Cullen’s side, that’s when he turns around and his warm brown eyes meet my forest green pair.

“We’ve received a number of recruits – locals from Haven and some pilgrims. None made quite the entrance you did,” Cullen smirks jokingly while I simply nod, frowning at the uneasiness and anxiety inside my stomach screaming, screeching, pleading for me to leave, flee, run for the hills before the Templar confines me once more.

“Are you alright? There’s no need for you to be over there, I don’t bite,” Cullen chuckles as I release a uneven breathe and steel my nerves, stepping forward but still keeping a wary distance as I recall the Templars back home, were nice, neutral sometimes but then again he wasn’t from my circle, he was from Kirkwall, a place where mages who did nothing wrong were all labelled as blood mages and faced horrid things. I heard they even planned to massacre a group of fleeing mages harbouring in a cave outside Kirkwall all because of one desperate blood mage, if it weren’t for Hawke convincing them, according to Varric, making them believe they killed the circle mages.

Shivering, I wine at the memory that’s when I notice Cullen waiting patiently for a response, oh right!

“At least I got everyone’s attention,” I joke lightly trying to be positive in this chaotic, stressful and wild time.

“That you did,” Cullen chuckles making me look away at his husky tone as I feel another set of butterflies erupt making me frown. No he’s a Templar! Focus Evie you are a mage! An apostate! An abomination that a Templar has to keep an eye on or else kill on sight, for any signs of blood magic or corruption…

Peacefully, Cullen and I begin a walk and talk as we discus small topics and such, he lets out a bark of an order towards his recruit now and again, when I notice his warm brown eyes harden and scan the area, looking for any improvements the recruit should work on, looking for any flaws as we talk quietly, he’s a dedicated teacher.

“I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself. I was there during the mage uprising – I saw first-hand the devastation it caused,” Cullen tells me as I raise a brow at the news. “You were in Kirkwall did you get to meet the champion Hawke?” I ask intrigued,

“Indeed she helped me a few times with Fennic and Varric as well,” Cullen informs me.

“Really? What was she like?” I ask curious of the character of the Champion of Kirkwall.

Awkwardly, Cullen goes silent unsure on how to answer until he lets out a heavy sigh.

“She…had a lot to say, Cullen looks away frowning looking uncomfortable making me chuckle at the male, I don’t notice his warm smile sent my way as I giggle.

Quickly, a soldier trails along behind us.

“Sir,” the scout hands Cullen a piece of parchment, the report no doubt. Grateful, Cullen nods thanking the scout as we continue our calm footsteps now quickening into rushed footsteps as Cullen reads the report.

“Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse,” Cullen informs me, his eyes on the report. “I must have this mark for a reason. It will work. I’m sure of it…I hope,” I whisper feeling a sense of dread and paranoia just in case.

“Provided we can secure aid – but I’m confident we can,” Cullen reassures me making me sigh feeling slightly relieved but paranoid that I’ll just disappoint the others in the end. I always did back at the tower with my attempts at healing magic; healing this breach will no doubt be chaotic or worse.

“The Chantry lost control of both Templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that. There’s so much we can– Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture,” Cullen explains.

“It’s fine, it’s nice its rare for people to have the enthusiasm you have, no many can be upbeat like you, it’s a rare and well needed trait in these dark times,” I explain calmly smiling kindly at the male, not noticing his heated cheeks as he looks away, chuckling nervously. “Another time perhaps,” he smiles appreciating my words; good we don’t need a worry case in the cause, that’s my job I guess, heh. Awkwardly, I smile at Cullen, trying to cheer and ease the males concerns, causing him to weakly laugh.

“I, ah…” Cullen looks away avoiding my gaze, making me raise a brow puzzled by his odd behaviour. Shyly, he clears his throat and looks away, avoiding my gaze.

“Are you okay?” I ask concerned seeing his odd behaviour. “I’m fine,” he smiles kindly then coughs. “Okay, but you know if you continue coughing you should go to a cleric to get that checked out before it gets worse,” I explain. “Thank you, I appreciate the advice and concern,” he smiles. “Anytime, we’re team mates, allies now Cullen I always look out for my friends!” I smile brightly giving him a big grin, not noticing his warm smile and flushed cheeks.

“There’s still a lot of work ahead,” Cullen exclaims as a soldier approaches.

“Commander! Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines!” A scout reports to Cullen who smiles confidently bows his head at me as he accepts the report. “As I was saying,” Cullen smiles happily as he walks away, leaving me alone. Frowning, I scowl at my stomach feeling a flutter of butterflies, stop it! No! Ugh stupid stomach! He’s a Templar I’m a mage! It’s impossible!


	21. Discussions

“You needed to see me?” I enter the room to find Josephine writing who knows what on that parchment of hers, most likely a letter to some noble pleading for aid for our cause. “Ah yes, Fennic I was wondering about something,” she sighs worriedly as I raise a brow and take a seat, leaning against the ice cold wall. Brightly, the candles shine in the usually cold and dark stoned room. My nose winces at the overpowering smell of wax as my back leans against the cold lumpy wall.

“Explain,” I sigh seeing her twitching body, shaking eyes and nervous demeanour.

“Well… I was wondering if we could use your speech and your role back at Kirkwall to gain the mages favour, “Josephine requests as I raise a brow.

“Who said we wanted the mages aid?” I enquire.

“Well…”Josephine looks away.

“Josephine I understand you want the mages aid however there are still the Templars aid as well, they too bring benefits to our cause if we allied ourselves with them for example, providing more fire power and army numbers to the cause,” I argue. “Do you want the Templars aid? But then why did you ally yourselves with the mages back at Kirkwall?” Josephine frowns puzzled as I sigh.

“Do not presume my side in this civil war; honestly they are both as bad as each other. I will admit, before I despised mages but my perspective was only on one side, not the mage side but I have learned from that and learned that mages are people too, even if they weak willed at time,” I mutter.

“I see… but if we were to ally with the mages would it be okay to use your speech…”

“No,” I state.

“P-Pardon?” Josephine frons.

“I don’t want to be involved. I was reckless when I made that speech and fuelled by my emotions not my brain, thanks to that speech I was thrown head first into the shit that is the mage and Templar war,” I grumble.

“Do…do you regret it?” Josephine questions her tone serious as I go silent, frowning in deep thought.

Do I?

Those frightened expressions looking at their once strong leader now monstrous being.

Those desperate cries of mercy as they fled from both the leader they respected and Templars that chained them.

Those confused apostate children watching their loved ones raise their blades to their skin…

“No…” I answer causing Josephine’s eyes to widen and smile slightly.

“Those mages needed someone to snap them out of their desperate idea of more blood magic, two wrongs don’t make a right. If I hadn’t done it,” I flinch at the dark history that could have taken place…

“I… understand if that is how it must be,” Josephine nods in understanding. “Thank you Josephine,” I nod my head grateful. “Anytime, my friend,” she smiles warmly while I merely nod and leave the woman to her writing.

Evelyn pov:

Silently, I look around Haven only for me to notice the tents and decide to investigate, that’s where I spot Leliana. Good to see a friendly face, smiling I approach my comrade praying patiently.

“May I join?” I ask quietly as the girl turns to nod at me. “Of course,” she moves aside allowing me to kneel as I listen to her chant while I merely pray for a hope, a guidance, Andraste guide me through these blessed times, help me understand how I can help your people and bring peace from this disaster.

“'Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker’s will is written.’ Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will is done? Is death your only blessing?” Leliana questions as she turns to me after I have completed my prayer.

“You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker’s prophet have to say about all of this? What’s His game?” She enquires as I release a heavy sigh. “How is this a game?” I frown at her cold words, a game? People are dying!? Real people with families? How can she call this a game!?

“Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? Even if you didn’t support the Divine’s peace you wouldn’t call this right. Who could? So many innocent lives – the faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, what is it if not a game or a cruel joke?” Leliana reasons as I frown at her cynical thinking.

“Don’t ask me! I’m as baffled as you are; I mean me a mage why would the maker chose a mage to help? Why would he choose an apostate to aid in this fight? I don’t know and frankly I wish I knew,” I confess feeling a wave of stress hit me.

“Then we can only guess at what He wants. The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die!” Leliana scowls as I feel a pang of sympathy towards her. “I’m sorry. Her death has clearly hit you hard,” I whisper knowing that my apologies won’t really help emotionally, but it’s really the only thing can really say to a friend mourning.

“Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart!” Leliana’s face softens as I nod. “She was important to you I can tell. I am so sorry truly I know losing someone isn’t easy,” I whisper as Leliana nods her head in agreement. “You lost your friends thanks to that explosions as well,” she sighs at my timid nod. “I grew up with them,” I sigh as she nods sympathetically at me.

“If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He? I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people. But now she’s dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing,” Leliana explains to me making me frown at her loss of faith thanks to the divines death.

“Maybe you have another purpose. I could help you find it,” I offer at the lost expression on her features, I can’t stand seeing someone so torn, so lost, so broken from this tragedy. 

“No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won’t happen again. Come. To work then. We will speak later,” Leliana smiles bitterly.

“Leliana,” I whisper my brow furrowed in concern as she merely smiles bitterly and continues her work, silently dismissing me. “If you ever need to talk,” I let out in a soft spoken voice. Simply, she nods and I leave the mourning woman to work…

I have to do something to help her, to ease her suffering that’s the least I can do… but how? Hmm…


	22. Political Chatter

“This better be important Cullen,” I grumble at the male barking orders at the recruits, instructing them on their shield. I frown when I notice him wince and stumble back slightly.

“Sir!” The other recruits turned worried for the shaking male.

“I’m fine, continue your training!” He barks out frightening the recruits from his glare and sudden raise of voice. Scared, the recruits back away, not wanting to anger the ex-Templar.

“Cullen,” I call out to the male obviously struggling, weakening from the lack of Lyrium, he asked for Cassandras and my aid in his wish of quitting the lyrium that most Templars take.

“I’m fine,” he winces.

“You are not, foolish boy in the tent now,” I order as he hisses but complies, staggering into his tent he stops mid step wincing as I sigh and gently push him inside as the tent.

Weakly, he stagers over to his desk, a wooden table with all sorts of papers of reports, statics and such.

“Cullen breathe,” I order the sweating male.

“I need it!” He seethes, his eyes bulging out as I notice the red veins in his eyes.

“No you don’t!” I reaffirm, he glares daggers at me, my eyes widen when he raises a blade but due to his sluggishness. Easily, I deflect the blade and knock it out of his hands, “Enough!” I growl fed up as I notice Cullen limping, reaching out for his bookshelf. Puzzled, I easily follow the struggling male only for my eyes to narrow at a familiar oak light brown box. Simply, I take the box from the self.

“Give it back!” He spits out but I ignore the fool and open it, frowning in disappointment at the items inside.

Inside the lid of the case is a wooden caring of Andraste I believe and below the wooden figure is a ruby red velvet fabric which has embedded into it, are the items needed to take lyrium. “Cullen,” I growl disappointment laced in my tone as he seethes.

“You are better than this,” I reason.

“Better? Last I checked I was a reckless Templar!” He seethes.

“You were! You can do better! You are better than Meredith, you can do better. Remember that Templar boy who was kidnapped by those blood mages, even after being kidnapped, you saw how desperate those siblings needed for him to have that job and let him off, you didn’t fire him that was because you are a good person, a better person than most Templars. You can be better than them Cullen, you can quit, you can control yourself, you can survive without Lyrium. You don’t need it!” I explain quieting the sorry state of the general of our cause. “I-I,” Cullen stutters groaning in pain, head in his hands.

“H-how do you live with yourself with those markings!?” He seethes his voice trembling in agony.

“I endure, which is what you must do Cullen endure, survive, live,” I state the fact silencing the Templar as I take the kit and leave the man to endure.

“Commander Cull-”

“Oh it’s you lady Fennic I apologise is the commander inside? I must speak to him this report…” the scout trails off as I raise a brow, surprised by the boys’ bravery, most scouts usually distant themselves from me, due to my ‘unique’ appearance and such.

“He is resting, leave him give me the report,” I order. Stiffly, the male salutes and passes me the parchment in my gauntlet hand, my steel fingertips scratch against the written parchment as the scout leaves. I decide to go find Cassandra to help deal with this kit and the commander…

Evelyn pov:

Quietly, I enter the office of Josephine’s work; apparently Josephine wished to speak to me. I release a shaky breathe, no offence to Josephine. It’s just when I’m around her I feel like I have to act just like I did as a child, back straight, posture upright, voice clear and firm. My footsteps echo against the dark cold confines of the stony office, I can’t help but smile slightly at the brief thoughts of home from the ice chilly temperature to the stoic stone walls.

“The Inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders!”

Startled, I jump back at the foreign male voice as I stare at the wooden door. I don’t want to intervene but still… I look away feeling the urge to eavesdrop being so strong as I enter the room, the wooden door creaks open, announcing my arrival as I turn to stare at the bald masked male, how strange? Why is he wearing a mask indoors? A birth defect? Oh or is he hiding his face to see more mysterious or because he’s a wanted criminal!? I ignore the thoughts bubbling into my mind as I stare at Josephine, seeming to be trying to convince the male.

“This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here each day,” Josephine exclaims as I approach the pair.

“But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach. Mistress Trevelyan this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of the Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters,” Josephine introduces me as I bow respectful of him. “A honour to meet you Marqui DuRellion,” I bow to the male.

“And the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement,” The male reminds us. So he owns the land and wants it back!? But what about the refugees or those mourning? He truly cannot expect them just to leave after all this chaos and those lost.

“People have been injured. You can’t just turn them out onto the snow!” I argue frowning at the nerve of this man.

“And who benefits if they stay?” He argues as I merely blink at how selfish this man is.

“Divine Justinia, Marquis. The Inquisition – not the Chantry – is sheltering the pilgrims who mourn her,” Josephine argues.

“Why is the Chantry ignoring the faithful?” He questions.

“Because it remains in shock,” Josephine reminds him.

“The people have been through a lot, they have lost their divine, they have lost loved ones and much more, they need a sanctuary a place to get their bearings and plan their next move,” I argue seeing his eyes soften at my words.

“We face a dark time, Your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem,” Josephine explains to him.

“I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile.” DuRellion leaves and I realise a sigh of relief from the once high strung tension now calm and at peace. “I apologize for the intrusion. I didn’t realize you were meeting with the marquis.”

“You did little harm. In truth, the debate was most beneficial as practice for those to come.”

“You expect more people in Haven?” I ask both curious and worried of the resource e can give them. Do we have enough?

“Undoubtedly. And each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible,” Josephine answers making me frown, worrying over the resources we can give to those devastated by the conclave.

“May I ask what brought you to work for the Inquisition?” I ask desperate for a lighter topic to discuss rather than the negative haunting topic prior.

“Sister Leliana approached me. We’ve been acquainted for quite some time. For better or worse, being the Inquisition’s diplomat has become as interesting as she promised,” Josephine replies. “What sort of dealings have you had with nobility?” I ask eager to know the skills that could be of use for us.

“For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. The nobility of Thedas is a rather singular sphere. Those I’m not acquainted with, I know through reputation. The Trevelyan for example are well known,” she smiles warmly at me as I release a shaky laugh looing away at the mention of the family name.

“The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet,” I answer as I take a step back, wishing for a change of topic. “Thank you. Let us hope so. Thedas’s politics have become… agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths. But please excuse me. I’ve much work to do before the day is done,” Josephine smiles kindly at me as I nod in understanding. I leave as she returns to her small desk, writing on her parchment, most likely for aid I hope it works, for all of us.


	23. Hunting

Fennic

Bored, I wander through the Haven camp to see a few tents and log cabins with refugees inside, shivering under the cold terrain, civilians huddling together for warmth. Shaking, I frown at the young children of both elf and human quivering; I can hear the harsh clicks of their teeth grinding together from the ice cold touch of winter.

“Poor kids,” I turn to the woman, Threnn, I believe she is called the quartermaster of Haven according to Leliana. She is helping the refugees and soldiers to recover with food and supplies needed. I notice her sorrowful expression.

“These are dark times,” I sigh remain stoic under the icy breathe of old man winter, refusing to bow down to the winter chill.

“Is there anything I can do?” I ask curious. I need to do something I can’t just wander forever and do nothing.

“Well, we’re running low on food for the refugees although the Herald said she would do it. She hasn’t come back yet though, I hope she’s alright,” Thenn explains to me as I face palm. Of course she would…

“I’ll go get her,” I grumble.

“Thank you,” Thenn smiles making me groan. If I don’t, Cassandra will ring my neck in, losing our key to stopping this breach and the mess caused by the hole in the sky and demons. Calmly, I head out to leave the camp I feel my fingertips twitch, eager to draw and connect my blades into their bow form.

Boom!

What the heck!? Startled, I take a step back from the sudden burst. I wince as my nose twitches at the scent of ash and burned oak, oh boy. I look up at the sky seeing a faint trail of coal black smoke. What the heck has she done now!? Panicked, my brisk walk turns into a fast paced run as I rush into the dark depth of the forest, following the scent of ash, burning flesh and scorched wood. I stop in my tracks as my ears listen to the faint crackle of crispy fire and the slightly whine.

Slowly, I slow my pace hen I arrive at the scene only to blink at the poor mess before me. I stare at the melted hole filled to the brim with icy water from the scorching flames, I notice a few marks of soot but no body, did she…did she burn the skeleton of the poor creature?

Blinking, I stare amazed at the scene caused by a single girl.

“Why… can’t I do anything right?” I hear the tiny whimper as I stare at the mess before me. Defeated, Evelyn’s shoulders are slumped, shaking as her thin tanned fingertips cradle her temple, her long dark brunette hair dangles down covering her face but from her body language, I notice her sorrow.

“What did you do?” I voice out, breaking the sorrowful tenseness of the room, blinking amazed at the sight.

“I tried to hunt, I found a nug chased after it but I kept slipping on the snow so I decided to fire out some fire spells,” she reasons. “Don’t you know ice? You could have frozen it?” I argue. “I did,” she smiles proudly, her smile wide as she points to the pile, I fail to notice before, only to stare at the pyramid of ice cubes, an ice prisoner encasing the poor nugs inside.

“That will take a while for them to thaw out…”

“But this one was stubborn and I guess my temper got the best of me,” she remarks bashfully looking away, her cheeks heated embarrassed. “Really?” I remark sarcastically as I point to the debris with nothing but a thin pile of ash, no bones, no skin, no nothing to eat.

“Urgh… it’s hard okay,” she sighs her hands on her knees as she falls once more into the sunken snow.

Frowning, I glance at the faint footsteps tacks, more nugs around. Hmm…

Torn, I glance at the crestfallen girl.

“I can’t do anything right, the tower never taught us how to hunt,” she sighs.

“Alright it’s settled, stand up,” I order stiffly.

“Hu-Hey!” She scowls as I grab her wrist and force her to stand.

“You want to be useful right?” I question.

“Yeah?” She nods uncertain.

“Watch,” I gesture for her to follow, her clumsy footsteps create a loud crunch as I sigh. “Follow,” I gesture to my feet and she nods. Slowly, she copies my precise, agile and light feather footsteps as I carefully connect my blades to form into my bow as we kneel down.

“You see this?” I whisper quietly pointing to the short tiny footsteps on the snow. Determined, she nods as her forest green eyes stare at the tracks. “These are nug footsteps,” I gesture to the path following through the bushes. Carefully, I push aside a few layers of leaves, creating a brief crunch foe laves, not alerting to the nug thankfully as we peer through to find the little nug, nibbling on some plant. Good distracted.

Excited, I notice Evelyn’s eager grin at the little guy and her fingertips sparkling a ruby red flame. Quickly, I grab her wrist making her brow furrowed until I shake my head. “Try a more subtle way of stopping it,” I whisper. Furrowing her brow. Evelyn nods as she begins focusing until she smiles at her plan. I notice her fingertips release a familiar electric spark. She smiles brightly as I nod and step aside, arrow loaded, ready as she steps forward, hand outward as she bites her lip and with a whisper of a chant, releases a tiny arrow spark at the nug.

Scared, the nug cries out in alarm as its shot and tries to move only to cry out as it fails to move and instead crashes into thr soft snowy ground.

“It worked!” Evelynn whispers. Happily, she smiles mile as wide as the sun as she celebrates with her little jumps, causing a brief chuckle to escape my lips, from her childishness.

“Oh my gosh!” She gasps as I raise a brow at the giddy girl.

“What?” I sigh frowning.

“You giggled, you can express emotion!” She teases as I roll my eyes at the grinning girl. “Don’t think this is over,” I gesture to the struggling Nug as another comes out.

“I got this!” Swiftly, Evelyn fires a small spell from her staff, releasing a bright blue light encasing the rabbit’s half in ice.

“No! Come on!” Evelynn scowls at the moving Nug, its bottom half trapped in ice.

“At least it’s not fully trapped in ice,” I sigh and draw my arrow. Easily, I fire out two arrows swiftly ending both life’s, I notice Evelyn’s scowl at the dead nugs.

“ They were so cute,” she sighs.

“Circle of life, mage, you’ve read the books,” I reason.

“I guess but still seeing it in real life, it’s different, this whole experience of being outside is still alien to me,” she confesses. “Why? The circle was destroyed months ago you should have adapted by now,” I shrug. Frowning, I raise a brow at the silent Evelyn.

“It’s different, as a girl I dreamed of leaving the tower and when the day finally came. I thought I was ready but…-”

“You weren’t,” I catch on and she nods.

“No one is, I suppose come, that woman is worried about you,” I sigh and approach the pile of ice cubes.

“Threnn,” Evelyn smiles.

“Yeah her,” I shrug as together, we grab the dead nug’s and head back to camp.

“You retuned,” Threnn smiles happily at us and the food bought. Greedily, she happily accept the food. “This is great, it make take time to thaw out the nugs from the ice but the rest is great,” she praises. Quietly, I glance at the silent Evelyn looking down at the floor.

“Yeah, most of these were caught by Evelyn,” I answer simply, not noticing the surprised expression of Evelynn. Really, great work Harold, as expected of the chosen of Andraste,” Evelyn winces from the tile as we leave.


	24. Talkative Training

“Why did you say that?” She whispers as I turn to her, my brow raised in confusion.

“Say what?” I enquire.

“I did most of the work but you killed them,” she huffs. “You tracked them, you imprisoned them. I mean sure it wasn’t the best method but still the food was caught,” I shrug. “Thanks,” she smiles grateful and leaves as I frown. Thank me for what? I’ll never get it.

Evelyn pov:

I still can’t believe it, Fen helped me. I knew she wasn’t as grumpy as people let on. Smiling, I look back at the elf entering the chantry for warmth. Still, I owe her big time, I can’t believe the way I caught those nugs. I mean sure I have zero experience with hunting but still to return with ice cubes to eat wouldn’t have been the best idea, heh. Still, tracking, if it weren’t for Fen I wouldn’t have learned how to track, I should thank her later some way.

Bored, I decide to explore. Smiling, I return to training grounds for the troops, my nose winces at the stench of sweat, reminds me of home, of the eager students spending day and nights, during the hot summer days reading in the stuffy library, reading with a heavy stench of sweat in the air. I remember one time when Dio was dragged out of the library under the strict orders of both the Templars and Lydia to bathe, he smelt like a dead muddy pig according to Lydia. However, my smile falters at the slick metallic sound of blades being unsheathed and clashing against one another, making me wince as I recall the sharp blades the Templars had, reminding us of our place in the tower. I wince recalling Lydia healing a fellow mages once for trying to escape, their hand lost to the slick steel blade of the Templars. The Templars demanded to call him handy.

Frowning, I keep a distance form the soldiers and decide to further explore the training grounds. My ears perk up at the familiar heavy female grunts, away from the training recruits and soldiers, curious I decide to follow only for my eyes to widen at the familiar raven haired warrior. Smiling, I approach Cassandra, striking at the fake dummies practicing her swordplay.

“Are you alright?” I frown seeing her angry strikes at the dummy. Silently, Cassandra focuses on the dummy not noticing me, making me sigh.

“Worried?” I ask louder.

“Is it that obvious?” She turns to me, snapping out of her focused trance. “I’m afraid so, is this from that duel I heard you had with Fennic a bit ago?” I ask. “No. Fennic has given me pointers; like she said my trainer Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act. I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in chasing around the problem like a dog chasing its tail, but I misjudged you in the beginning did I not? I thought I saw the answer right before me. I cannot afford to be so careless ever again,” Cassandra explains to me.

“It wasn’t like you had no reason to suspect me,” I reason trying to be fair. Now that I think back to it, from what happened, I would suspect myself as well, I mean I did just pop out from the breach, that is causing all this craziness.

“I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone,” Cassandra confesses making me nod in understanding.

“We’re human, we always look to blame someone it’s in us, a ugly trait we need to get rid of but struggle to remove,” I explain.

“You’ve said you believe you’re chosen. Does that mean… you believe in the Maker?” Cassandra enquires as I simply nod. “It’s better to believe in some sort of hope and reason for being here, besides I was raised in a family filled with chanty people, you learn a lot from them over time. I believe He exists,” I explain.

“You do? I’m surprised but… I suppose it’s comforting. Surely, the Maker put us both on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us,” Cassandra reasons as she turns her back to me. “Agreed, I just hope it leads us to some sort of solution,” I confess making Cassandra nod in agreement.

“It occurs to me that I don’t actually know much about you,” Cassandra points out.

“I thought you knew that,” I frown puzzled. When you make someone you prisoner, most do a background check just in case.

“I suppose I could ask Leliana. She has collected a frightening amount of information on you. But I don’t want to ask her. I want to hear it from you,” Cassandra reasons making me smile slightly at the idea. “It would be nice than having someone know about me from another source,” I confess. “Then tell me,” Cassandra encourages making me smile.

“I was born in Ostwick, and that’s where most of my family is,” I reply, smiling at the thought of my mother and her warm bright smile but it falters as I recall bitterly my chantry cousins…

“The Trevelyans, is it not? A large clan with a rather clever coat-of-arms. Tell me, do you consider the Free Marches your home? Are you eager to go back?” Cassandra enquires as I frown.

“Maybe, it would be nice to see my mother again but I’m not sure,” I shrug causally looking away, my eyes looking away slightly at the thought. Would they even want a abomination among their ranks? Probably not, I mean they did send me to that tower…

“Wherever I am is home enough for me, thought it would be nice to see my family again, I shrug not sure on the answer.

“That’s how I feel now, after years of tending to business for the Divine,” Cassandra grimaces.

“I’m sorry about your loss, she meant a lot to you both I can tell,” I sigh. “She did that’s why we must find the culprit and avenge her death then complete what most holy wanted,” Cassandra answers, her voice determined. I nod in understanding and respect for the woman with a good motive.

“Well since we’re asking questions, I’d like to ask some myself if you wouldn’t mind,” I ask smiling. “There’s not much…to know,” Cassandra warns me.

“I don’t mind if we’re going to be working side by side, fighting demons I’d like to know the people I’m fighting side by side with if that is alright?” I ask worried, that I may be making her uncomfortable. “It is fine,” Cassandra confirms much to my relief.

“My name is Cassandra Pentaghast, daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy-eighth in line for the Nevarran throne. I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order until they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine’s Right Hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition – and here we are. That’s all there is to know, my lady,” Cassandra explains as I raise a brow at the royal house of Nevarra, famous for being dragon slayers, hmm I could see Cassandra tanking and taking on a dragon, heh. That must be cool, to take on and slay a dragon… but also terrifying, I mean the sharp fangs, the fiery flames and the mighty furious roar, oh boy…

“You’re a member of Nevarra’s royal family?” I ask smiling at the thought of Cassandra being a princess of sorts.

“The Pentaghasts are a very large clan. Half of Cumberland could say the same,” Cassandra replies.

“Really?” I raise a brow intrigued.

“No, but it feels that way. I have hundreds of relatives so distant; they need charts to prove we’re related at all. And they have them, oh, yes. The Pentaghasts value their precious blood like it runs with gold,” Cassandra grumbles bitterly

“And you joined the Seekers to get away from that?”

“It was a life worth getting away from.”

“The Pentaghasts are famed for dragon-hunting, but few actually pursue the craft. Most are fat and lazy. They pay lip service to the Maker and care only for idle pleasures and past glories. My brother was all that kept me in Nevarra. Once he was gone, so was I.”

“What happened to your brother?”

“I’d rather not speak of Antony,” Cassandra grimaces as I panic, feeling a sense of dread and worry.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring back dark memories”, I apologies guilty, feeling a wave of worry and guilt hit me for being so insensitive. 

“It is fine perhaps another question?” Cassandra recommends. “Good idea! Um, you don’t seem to like your homeland much.”

“My family polluted it for me. What little I saw of my homeland was through the bars of a gilded cage. My uncle treated me like a porcelain doll to be placed on a shelf and dusted only when necessary. Thus I did not see Nevarra, the real Nevarra, until much later. By then I realized I knew it not at all.”

“I see. I apologise but I can understand, back at the tower, the Templars tuahgt us the outside world as perfect, not fit for abominations like us but now seeing it, feeling it, experiencing it, they were wrong, the outside world isn’t perfect, but nothing is,” I explain as Cassandra nods, agreeing with my point.

“I best get going to the Hinterlands to see Mother Giselle,” I sigh. “Indeed,” Cassandra nods at me as a form of goodbye which I return and then head to the war room, Hinterlands here I come…


	25. Nug Vs Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions to ask me about this book, my other books or myself as a person message me the question so I can put it in the Q&A coming up this Sunday I believe with Emirai: https://www.quotev.com/story/12368387/Then-Theres-You 

So here we are the Hinterlands, it’s gorgeous. Smiling, I stare in awe of the forest greenery. The crisp sound of breaking lush green leaves and hard brown sticks crush from our soft footsteps. The frail green hairs of grass tickle against our feet, bringing a small smile to my lips from the soft motherly touch as we are greeted by the cool wind breeze, not too cold like Haven but not too hot either. Shining, the sun shines down upon us as we approach the camp being set up for the scouts to gather resources for the refugees.

Curious, I decide to check see how the others are doing, the team I brought with me is Varric, Solas, Cassandra and Fennic. We need tanks if we come across any Templars or enemies to distract them so we can attack from afar. Although, I notice Fen seems to be at a distant, eyeing the landscape while the other three stick closer together albeit reluctantly. Sighing, I spot the leader of the scouts approaching, a dwarf! Huh, cool. I’ve never really seen a female dwarf before well apart from Varric but he’s a guy, there were no dwarfs in the tower, then again dwarfs don’t have the gift of magic, due to the mining of lyrium and the adaptation of mining the lyrium made them lose their magic, it’s sad but quite interesting what adaptation can do.

“The Harold of Andraste, I’ve heard the stories, everyone has. We know about what you did at the breach, it’s an honour to meet you my lady. Inquisition Scout Harding I all of us here will do whatever it can to help,” she exclaims as I cannot help but smile nervously, all these people want to help me? All I did was raise my hand…

“Harding huh? Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?”

“Varric,” Fen warns him only making his cheeky smirk wider.

“I can’t say I have why?” Harding questions intrigued.

“You’d been Harding in a-no never mind,” Varric sighs seeing her not getting the joke, or so I believed was trying to be a joke, especially from the pained groan from the face planting Fen. “Oh come on Fox I tried didn’t I?” Varric smiles at Fen who simply shakes her head and ignores the smirking Dwarf. “Urgh, how do you put up with him?” Cassandra turns to Fen. “Drinking, lots and lots of drinking,” Fen grumbles tiredly as I raise a brow, huh I know Fen was grumpy but never pictured her, the drinker then again I never drank before so…

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” I bow my head slightly trying to be respectful, grateful for the aid given to us, to help me…oh boy.

“We should get to business, the situations pretty dire. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe horse master. I grew up here and people said Dennet’s herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostback’s. But with the mage and Templar fighting getting worse, we couldn’t get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he’s still alive. Mother Giselle is at the crossroads helping the wounded. Our latest report say they spread their too, corporal vale and our men are doing all that they can to protect the people, but they won’t be able to hold out very long. You best get going no time to lose,” Harding explains to us as she turns her back to attend to other business.

“Well then who’s ready for an adventure guys!” Nervously, I smile at the group who merely shrug as I lead the way, Fen behind me then Varric then Solas and finally Cassandra.

“None of this explains how that mark was acquired however,” Solas begins as I sigh, feeling eyes on me. Nervous, I glance at the stoic Fen in front now; eyeing the landscape, bow in hand for some hunting perhaps.

“She claims not to remember,” Cassandra replies as I sigh, annoyed at the stinging pain in my head desperate, clawing at my head to recall but like always come to a blank.

“And you do not believe that?” Solas questions making me smile relieved to see Solas on my side.

“It is too convenient,” Cassandra argues as I feel a pang of panic hit me from her words.

“Sometimes the mind buries what it cannot endure.”

“And sometimes the guilty lie. Let us press onwards,” Cassandra sighs tiredly.

“Guys where’s Fennic?” Varric points out surprising the group as all eyes try to find any hair of white, only to find none.

Fen!? Horrified, I look around, feeling a wave of panic hit me and concern for Fennic. What if a Templar came from behind and kidnaped her? What if a rebel mage came and used blood magic on her, torturing her as we speak? What if-

“ARGH!!”

3rd person:

Surprised, the group turn to the multiple cries of pain and blink at the sight below them. Calmly, the familiar white haired elf stands, calm and unfazed, her breathes even not even a slight pant of exhaustion as she merely kneels down next to the big brown animal on the ground, laying in a coat of blood intermixed with another pool from a armoured male, a Templar from the insignia on the chest plate, now covered in crimson as the elf calmly begins looting from the Templar body and then gets out a familiar dagger.

“NO!!!!” Evelynn jumps down and rushes to the dead animal surprising the white hired elf that raises a brow at the girl, now hugging the dead bear.

“Um…”

“Fennic do not run off like that!” Cassandra scolds the girl who raises a brow.

“I’m sorry but while you guys were talking behind Evelyn’s back and I mean both psychically and mentally without including her in the conversation, rude by the way. A Templar saw us and was about to contact reinforcements, so I thought it would be best if I ended him unless you wanted to have to deal with more hassle that is?” Fennic exclaims making Solas raise a brow and Cassandra to look down, ashamed slightly.

“Um…thanks?” Evelyn mutters smiling nervously.

“Then what’s with the bear?” Varric asks curious.

“The Templars scream alerted the bear who attacked me, so naturally I attacked back, self-defence,” Fennic turns to me as Evelyn sighs.

“You shouldn’t run off like that though we were worried. Besides this poor cute little bear was just scared,” Evelyn coos in a strange tone causing the female and male elf to wince from her high pitch. “Yes cute with its razor sharp claws and teeth,” Fen mutters sarcasm evident in her tone; she fails to notice the small smirk on Solas features.

“I always wanted to see a baby bear,” Evelyn coos as Fen sighs, face in one hand while the others merely watched intrigued by the dynamic pair of opposites.

“You know there’s probably one in that cave over there,” Fen jokes pointing at a random cave not noticing the hopeful expression on the girls features as she stands up, giving Fen the chance to skin the bear.

“Really?” She smiles and stands up as the group raise a brow at the girl who hums as she walks over to the direction Fen pointed at.

“Fen stop her!” Cassandra barks.

“What? Why? Come on she’s a circle mage she knows I was joking. She can’t be that dense…oh god dammit!”

Cursing, Fennic jumps up and dashes after the smiling girl, her face seating in worry of Cassandras fierce glare as she and Cassandra chase after the eager and curious marked girl, while the boys sigh and trail behind, both smiling slightly at the funny scene before them.

“Chuckles I never thought I’d see the day you would smile,” Varric jokes lightly.

“Ha ha,” Solas replies back sarcastically as he watches the scene before him with a faint of a smile at the amusing scene of the usual stoic now frantic Fennic, the fuming and raging Cassandra and the happy go lucky curious circle mage.

“Are you insane!?” Fennic grabs the human pulling her back as Evelyn frowns.

Evelyn pov:

“No, see look aren’t they adorable!” I smile as I point to the little baby bears of bright brown as brown and warm as a familiar pair of brown eyes. Smiling, I can’t help but feel the giddiness and joy of seeing these little gems fill my body. Never have I seen such creatures, in books perhaps but seeing the in person, it’s different, it’s amazing, it’s more natural…

The others return. “We should flee to avoid a fight,” Cassandra reasons. Sighing, I nod, I know I’m being selfish, a trait I hate but it’s just I’ve never seen a bear and animals in person, animals were forbidden in the tower but seeing their soft baby features, the urge to touch their soft feather like fur and to see their cute little mannerisms, it’s a gift, a joy, a privilege, I have dreamed of and has come to fruition.

“Sorry,” I apologise meekly as the two girls sigh. “Everything okay now?” Varric calls out as I look down, feeling a wave of embarrassment and shame hit me, we’re meant to be going to the Hinterlands not wandering around, this isn’t what Scout Harding and the other scouts fought for, I’m being selfish yet again…

“It’s fine. Just warn us next time if you want to see an animal…”

Surprised, I raise a brow at the stoic Fen.

“You’re not angry?” I turn to the others who merely shake their head. “You’re a circle mage from what I was told. You were restricted of the outside world; you missed out on seeing these creatures,” Fen shrug casually. “Thanks,” I smile slightly relieved to see them understand. “Just warn us next time bookworm,” Varric teases as I nod feeling a tad bit flustered.

“I’m puzzled you were fine killing Nugs how is a bear different?” Fen frowns puzzled by my logic as I laugh nervously.

“Well, Nugs aren’t as cute as bears,” I answer smiling meekly.

“Bear are cute?” Cassandra frowns.

“You know, nugs don’t have that soft grizzly fur, you can cuddle with and their snout isn’t as cute as that little bright button nose, the bear has plus it’s so fluffy! Oh and big you can just cuddle with it while a nug you get scared if you hug it, you’ll kill it,” I explain as the group blink and shake their head, accepting my logic as me. Together, we continue our walk to Mother Giselle.


	26. Mother Giselle

Finally, we arrive at the area of which mother Gisele resides in to help the refugees and those wounded, caught in the crossfire of the mage and Templar fighting. Frowning, I glance at those shaking, quivering, trembling in fear, pain or hunger from the war, that we helped create cause. This is my fault, all this pain, suffering and sorrow, caused by our group of friends. We just wanted to survive, live, be left alone not get thrown into the affairs of two bickering children, each side with their own fault.

I sigh, forcing away those negative thoughts as I spot children, human and elven happily playing with one another, oblivious to the bloodshed and sorrow surrounding the area, to be young again…

“Ignorance is bliss I suppose,” I raise a brow at the mage, Solas silently standing next to me.

“It depends on the situation,” I shrug.

“In a way, but do they not deserve the right to know?” Solas nods his head in agreement but questions me as I sigh. “Perhaps they do, but sometimes the truth can hurt,” I argue. “So keeping them in the dark is best?” He argues. “What I mean is this, the innocence of youth is a gift, a gift that can be easily corrupted by the truth or other factors, making the children lose their innocence of the world and join us, this war is bloody that is true but surely they have a right, if it’s their choice to enjoy what they have and what they still can before the truth is slapped in their faces?” I argue as Solas frowns in deep thought from my words.

“It would be their choice to learn the truth,” I summarise. “Perhaps you are right, you surprise me yet again Fennic,” Solas smiles slightly making me raise a brow. “Are you testing me?” I frown. “Testing?” Sola raises a brow. “You seem like the type to test people for answers, besides you seem like the shady type,” I state.

“Careful Solas,” I smirk cheekily.

“Hm?” Solas raises a brow at my smug smirk.

“Keep on smiling and your face may crack,” I smirk at his frown.

“Now, now you have enough wrinkles as it is,” I add my smirk widening at his furrowed brow as we trail behind Varric, Cassandra and Evelyn.

Slowly, we stop in our tracks when Evelyn’s spots some scouts, who bow to Evelyn and stand aside for Evelyn to see the inquisition plain banner, proclaiming their influence here, to spread the word for more aid and more people to join our cause, propaganda in a way. Finally, we find the chantry women, mother Giselle. She is trying to coax a wounded soldier on a medical bed to allow a mage to heal him. She has dark skin and wears the typical chantry uniform even the funny hat, making my smirk appear slightly at the tall and probably hard to balance hat.

“There are mages that can heal your wounds. Lie still,” Giselle softly instructs as a mage approaches from behind, wearing the typical mage robes form the circle.

“Don’t. Don’t let them touch me mother their magic is-”

“Turn to noble purpose; their magic is surely no more evil than your blade,” Giselle reasons calmly.

“But-”

“Hush dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering,” Giselle softly whispers as the soldier complies and lies on the bed, where the mage uses his healing capabilities to heal the now fully healed soldier, resting in the cot in a slumber.

“Mother Giselle?” Evelyn approaches as I stand to the side while the others disperse, still uncertain. Warily, my eyes narrow at the mage who had treated the soldier.

“You must be what they are calling the Herald of Andraste,” mother Giselle walks over to Evelyn.

Evelyn pov:

“What you said to that soldier?” I frown at her words, the Templars back home spoke of how our magic was a curse, people feared us for our curse while grand enchanter Lydia told us they feared our gift, either they people fear magic and let she who speaks to the chantry, make it sound as though magic is okay, now I’m confused.

“We do not teach that magic is evil. We teach that pride is evil- and does not corrupt only mages. I know of the chantry’s announcement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie to you. Some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people taken from us,” Giselle explains. “It was horrible, so many deaths, so many lives lost, so many loved ones gone just like that, all that remains and survivors mourn,” I sigh, blinking trying to force back the tears as I recall all my friends, enchanter Lydia, Dio…

“You have lost people as well,” Gisele notes as I nod. “My loved ones, friends, family, they were a family to me,” I whisper as Giselle smiles sympathetically at me as I close my eyes, refusing to cry, I can’t not now, I have to focus, all these people rely on me I can’t let them down.

“But I did not ask you to come to simply debate with me,” Giselle exclaims.

“Then why am I here?” I question, wishing for answers.

“Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reasoning. Go to them; convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe,” she reasons.

“You want me to appeal to them? But will that work? I’m a mage, last I checked magic was bad, mages are abomination,” I argue frowning at the idea of those cleric eyes, those familiar chantry garbs of people, glaring,, taunting, hissing at me in disgust, I shiver at the familiar memory.

“How could this happen?”

“You said she would be safe!”

“You said our blood was pure!”

Shivering, I shake my head at the sorrowful memories. 

“If I thought you were incapable I wouldn’t have suggested it,” Mother Giselle’s calm soothing voice snaps me out of my dark thoughts. “Will they even listen?” I sigh as I recall the stubborn members of the chantry.

“Let me put it this way, you need not convince them anymore you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is a unified voice, take that from them and you will receive the time you need,” Giselle answers as I nod, getting the idea, she is as smart as she is faithful.

“It is good of you to do this, thank you mother Giselle, we would have bee lost without your guidance,” I smile grateful for her advice and aid in the matter. “I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us but I hope. Hope is what we need now,” she confesses as I nod in understanding. I’m still in shock to be honest, me a mage, an abomination the herald of Andraste it’s wrong, it sounds wrong in my mind but I will do what I can to help…


	27. Campfire Tales

“Your eyes, the spark in the remind me of someone I know, she too would do the same to help. I will go to Haven to help and provide the names to sister Leliana… it is not much but I do what I can,” she smiles warmly at Evelyn as I frown puzzled by her words.

Slowly, Evelyn returns to us, her expression grim but it quickly changes to a smile when she notices us making Solas, Varric and I frown while Cassandra is oblivious. “Come on let’s see if we can help the refugees,” Evelyn reasons. “Indeed, perhaps spreading out would cover more land for us to question the people,” Cassandra offers making us all nod our heads and split up.

Calmly, I scan the camp only to raise a brow when I notice a few human refugees shivering from the ice cold wind, not many blankets I note as I turn to the male known as Vale, the man in charge of helping the refugees.

“This bloody cold,” the male grumbles.

“Is everything alright captain?” I enquire.

“Ah Lady Fennic, lady Leliana spoke of your arrival with the Herald. The refugees are freezing and thanks to the Templars and mages fighting, no materials, no fabrics can get pass for the refugees to keep warm,” he grumbles. Sighing, I frown only to recall a familiar animal skin I have. “Here,” I get out the bear skin surprising the male.

“Thank you, this will help the refugees keep warm until this stupid conflict ends,”` he smiles grateful. “Is there anything else I can do to help?” I enquire both bored and curious. “Yes, the refugees are struggling, no source of food is making them desperate and lose hope, the chef mentioned a ram soup I believe but lacks the meat to complete it, if you could get 10 meats of ram I would appreciate it and so would the refugees,” the captain explains. Calmly, I nod my head in understanding.

“Huh, never pictured you as the saint Fox,” Varric smirks as I scowl.

“Very funny Varric,” I grumble.

“Why help them? You could have sold the skin?” Solas questions intrigued.

“Because I am no monster, when I see people suffering, I help but I will not help those who can do it themselves,” I reason and walk off…

“And yet again she continues to surprise me…”

“She tends to do that.”

\--

Fennic pov:

The ice cool wind of the night welcomes me as I lean against the oak tree; I’m in-between Solas and Varric as we all circle the warm orange flames of the camp fire. The sizzling, fizzing, crackling of the flames roar as tiny little firefly embers peel of the fire and dance in the wind, cooling down to a black thin like coal spec from the cool breathe of the wind, like blowing out a birthday candle.

The warm waves of the fire are welcomed as my body welcomes the touch.

“So, tomorrow we will help out the refugees,” Evelyn smiles breaking the nice silence.

“Looks like it. So with all these demons why haven’t you called for help?” Varric asks Cassandra.

“We were delayed in Kirkwall,” Casandra answers.

“By delayed you mean interrogating a certain dwarf and scouting out for a certain elf,” I butt in smirking.

“You were?” Evelyn raises a bro curious.

“Yep,” Varric confirms.

“A fortunate delay considering it saved your lives,” Solas adds.

“There was nothing fortunate about it. If we’d been there we could have…”

“Could have what Seeker saved them? No. You could have but most likely you would have been slain and then the cause would have been weaker than ever. What’s done is done. Looking at the past filled with what ifs will give you nothing but pain and sorrow,” I reason silencing Cassandra.

“Fox’s right. Do you really want to torture yourself with what ifs seeker?” Varric adds.

“No, I want justice,” Cassandra exclaims making me wince at her words, sounds like a familiar mage I know…

“Why would you ask her that?” Evelyn frowns at Solas seeing her hurt and saddened expression.

“It was a simple question,” Solas argues.

“Simple questions can be the most deadly,” I argue back, my eyes narrow at the mage.

“It is a question Leliana and I will ask for the rest of our lives,” Cassandra confesses her tone mournful and depressing.

“I apologise I did not mean to cause you pain,” Solas apologises.

“I will head to bed, I suggest you all do as well,” Cassandra crawls into her tent.

Evelyn pov

“She’s got a point, time to hit the hay,” Varric reasons.

“Hold on Varric, is it okay if I ask some questions about your champion’s book?” I ask meekly.

“Again, sure I guess but just a heads up I tend to lie or exaggerate,” Varric warns us.

“Yeah see that’s why I want to know what’s a lie in this book or the exaggerated parts?” I explain wanting the full story, eager to know more about the champion of Kirkwall.

“Ask away,” Varric smiles. 

“Is it true that Fen took out the Arishock?”

“I beg your pardon?” Solas blinks; surprised by the news.

“It was a mixed effort of Hawkes ice magic, freezing the Arishock and Fennic diving right in to punch the Arishock, shattering him into pieces like glass,” Varric answers.

“You’re joking,” Solas frowns.

“Nope. This happened if you don’t believe me ask her yourself,” Varric smiles.

“What about the mages? Hawke saved many but what about her? Last I checked she hated mages,” Solas exclaims.

“She did, still does to be honest but she also hates Templars now thanks to Meredith. But thanks to Hawke she learned along with her brother I guess that mages aren’t so bad,” Varric shrugs.

“I heard the tales of Fen’s speech, they say it was legendary, many people rose up thanks to her words,” Evelyn smiles amazed.

“I have heard she made a speech but never knew it was that powerful,” Solas adds however the discussion is cut short by the sound of crushing leafs.

Startled, Evelyn turns to the quiet figure a familiar bow in hand as she leaves.

“Did she hear us?” Evelyn panics, feeling a wave of worry hit her.

Frowning, Solas spots the concerned expression on Varric’s features towards the bushes of which the figure fell, but quickly masks it with a small smile.

“Relax Bookworm, Fox will be fine knowing her she’s probably gone out hunting. Come on we should head to bed,” Varric reasons.

“I guess, but when will Fen sleep?” Evelyn questions.

“Just leave her she will sleep when she wants to,” Solas reasons as the trio head to bed…


	28. Rams And Elfroot

Groaning, I wake up to the cheerful chirps of birds and the rustling sound of the leaves. Now that was a good fade dream, those spirits of wisdom sure cheered me up with ideas on how to help the cause. Slowly, after changing into my usual gear, I get out of the tent only to hear the faint sound of footsteps. Curious, my ears follow the faint sound of crunching leaves to raise a brow when I find Fennic awake, bow in hand as she quietly raises her bow.

Fennic pov:

How long have I wandered these plains? My feet tingle from the faint crush of leaves brushing against the palms of my foot. The warm windy chill of the morning sun welcomes me as my winter white hair blows in the warm wind of the Hinterland sun. My nose twitches at the faint scent of pollen and the fragrances of flowers. My eyes narrow at the faint familiar with white fur and brown behind, its ram horns stand out as I take in a sharp breathe and approach, each footstep with the utmost care of silence as I approach the ram, throughout the night I have caught eight, I just need two more.

Silently, I kneel down, hidden in the dense dark green bushes as I draw my arrow and…fire!

Raigh!

Pained, the Ram calls out in pain as it falls to the ground from the hit, droplets of red dribble down the puncture as the Ram tires to flee, only making the wound wider as the ruby red liquid stains the pure white fur. Quickly, I rush forward, firing a few shots to disable the Ram as it falls to the ground, writhing in pain. A messy kill, not my best but still, food is food.

Swiftly, I disconnect my bow and draw my blade, impaling it into the heart of the beast, ending both its life and suffering as it falls limp into the grass, faint tips of greenery are stained with red tips as I skin the animal and acquire the Ram meat and skin. Slowly, I stand; my knife bloodied as my ears perk up at the crunching leafs. Scowling, I turn to glare at the figure only to raise a brow at the figure.

“Explain mage!” I growl at the hobo, wary of his presence. Does he plan to use the Rams bood mgic on me now that we are alone? Or...

“I was merely observing your skill,” Solas exclaims making me raise a brow.

“My skill?” I question him sceptical, eyebrow furrowed. What is this mage planning?

“You train to fly your daggers or an arrow to its target. The grace with which you move is a pleasing side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I,” Solas smiles as I blink, trying to register his words. Scowling, I ignore the sudden heat to my cheek and eruption of giddiness in my stomach, what is this mage planning? Why say these words now? Does he have a death wish? Or perhaps he just wants to piss me off; well two can play at this game mage! Heh!

Grinning, I smirk at the idea.

“So you like my skill? I can’t blame you, many have told me of my graceful agility,” I smirk ignoring the volcano heat in my cheeks as I look away tying to act confident, I get it now he’s trying to play mind games, well mage you ae not the first to try this, I have learned form the best of the best at these games.

“No. I am declaring it. It was not a subject for debate,” Solas smirks as I halt in my actions, frown furrowed as I growl, annoyed at the rush of heat in my flustered cheeks and his smug smirk, and that voice, that deep, husky, sultry voice. That damn smug smirk and voice…it…it pisses me off!!!!

Glaring, I raise my gauntlet slightly, ready to punch the living day lights out of the flirt until-

“Woah!” The loud sound of snapping branches interrupts me. Sighing, we both turn to the smiling Evelyn.

“Morning!” She grumbles, making me raise a brow at the usual happy girl now a tired wreck, making me smirk lightly at her more mellow expression. Cassandra and Varric meet up as we all decide our next step.

“While you guys were sleeping I did some hunting. I got the animal hide and meat for the refugees, however I just need a few more pieces of ram meat and I’m done,” I state to the group. “Good work, this will be helping the refugees a great deal,” Cassandra nods her head.

“Did you even sleep one wink?” Varric frowns.

“You know the answer to that Varric,” I state making him sigh tiredly as we all pack up and head out; my bow is in hand reedy for any Rams.

“We’re getting nowhere,” Cassandra grumbles tiredly.

“Don’t start you I hate everything speech,” I plead tiredly.

“It has only being an hour seeker,” Cassandra frowns at Varric’s words.

“Guys over here!” My ears perk up at Evelyn’s voice as we all turn to the girl kneeling down, inspecting the ground. Proudly, she smiles up at me beaming as she points to the tracks.

“Ram tracks?” She turns to me for confirmation as I join her, my eyes narrow at the hooves. Slowly, I analyse the markings and nod. “Yeah, these are Ram tracks,” I whisper bringing a bight smile to Evelyn’s face. “About three,” Evelyn mutters as I nod in agreement and I raise my bow, ready to follow the trail.

“Stop!” Evelyn panics as I frown, raising a brow at Evelyn words with the group as she kneels down and plucks some sort of plant for the ground.

“Finally, the last Elfroot, now that herbal lady will have her supplies to help the refugees,” she explains calmly.

“It’s Elfroot?” I frown puzzled.

“It’s not just Elfroot its royal Elfroot. Should you sort of…never mind,” Evelyn smiles but it falters trailing off when she notices my frown. Just because it has elf in it doesn’t mean I know it.

“The difference?” Cassandra frowns puzzled.

“It’s a rare herb. While normal Elfroot is used for our healing potions royal Elfroot is used for a variety of potions like the bomb healing mist or the regeneration potions,” she explains making us all raise a brow, intrigued and impressed with her knowledge.

“Bookworm strikes again,” Varric chuckles.

“You seem to have quite the knowledge on herbs Evelyn,” Solas notes.

“Indeed, a trait that would help for the cause,” Cassandra adds. “Well as a girl back in the tower, I used to study a lot and read about herbal remedies a lot when practicing spells, I had to make a lot of lyrium potions, although at first they tended to explode. You should have seen the mess I would make from brewing, I think I set a pair of velvet curtains on fire once, they wouldn’t let me brew for a month,” she explains. “Impressive,” I note as I follow the path not noticing a grinning Evelyn smiling from the praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys so I want to make this clear, I will do a few side quests in this story but not all of them. I will do the companion quests just not the side quests for extra exp. I will do the judgement ones though. If you guys have any side quests you guys want me to do then comment down below the name of the quest, for now I'll mention them but not go into full detail about them. There are too many to do for a story until then -Author*


	29. A Change In The Air

Easily, I slip away from the group and head to the captain, the guy in charge of looking after the refugees.

“Ah you’ve returned,” he smiles in greeting.

“Yes, here the ram meat and skins for the refugees to keep warm, we will try to send in more supplies to aid in you and the refugees’ survival,” I explain calmly. “Thank you the refugees and all of us will be in the inquisition dept.,” he says in utter gratitude. “Don’t mention it,” I sigh tiredly. Grateful, the male leaves with the supplies.

“YOU DO CARE!”

Startled, I jump back from the screech and turn to glare at the giddy human.

Don’t punch.

Don’t punch.

Don’t punch.

“You need to stop that! One day someone will get a heart attack from your antics!” I warn her.

“You care! You care! You actually have a soul and conscious!” She celebrates as I merely stare, my eye twitching at the excited girl. I see the others staring as well at the hyper girl and sigh.

“Let’s just go back to Haven,” I grumble, grabbing the girl with my gauntlet hand by her collar as she happily complies, humming happily in victory as I grumble curse words at the happy girl. Smirking, the elf and dwarf trial behind watching the silly pair while Cassandra sighs, grumbling under her breathe as they all head back to Haven…

However on our way there…

“So you and Cassandra know each other?” Evelyn asks Varric running the peaceful quiet walk towards the camp to return to Haven.

“You could say that she tabbed my books then demanded the location of Fox here.”

“I did no such thing. Sure, I needed to know where Fox was. She would be a valuable asset in the mage and Templar conflict.”

“She questioned me and then dragged Fox and I to give evidence at the conclave.”

“That was her reasoning for letting us board anyway,” I grumble tiredly slightly missing the soft sea salt air and the harsh waves of Kirkwall including the Hanged man. Ah that pub was great; Isabela owes me a drink after all this chaos.

“Which means you are now both free to go,” Cassandra encourages.

“You ever get the feeling you’re not wanted?” Varric smirks my way.

“All the time,” I smirk back.

“Why do you call her Seeker?” Evelyn question, he brow furrowed in confusion and wanting to know Varric’s purpose of the nickname.

“Because that is what Cassandra is,” Varric shrugs.

“It’s her job,” I add shrugging.

“A seeker of truth, a sort of Templar didn’t she tell you? I’ll bet they didn’t even introduce themselves properly or mention who all these soldiers are,” Varric frowns.

“The prisoner is accused of a terrible crime,” Cassandra reminds us.

“She has a name,” I remind her back making her sigh as Evelyn smiles weakly at me.

“And yet you want her help. Unless you just decided to take her out and show her the sights,” Varric teases.

“So who are they then?” Evelyn questions once more as we get closer to camp.

“Cassandra was the right hand of the divine while Leliana was the left hand of the divine,” I answer her making her raise a brow in shock and she looks impressed.

“Respectively, they were the divines unofficial agents, doing things like gathering these soldiers ,” Varric adds.

“For what purpose? Did they predict the war between mages ad Templars?” Evelyn frowns, uncertain.

“The Templar order was once the chantry’s army but had abandoned them to hunt mages, a replacement was needed,” Solas answers.

“For a mage you sure know what most mages do not,” I mutter, my eyes narrowed suspicious of the elf.

“I have seen such in the fade,” he shrugs making my eyes sharper at the reminder, of the apostate.

“It is more than that,” Cassandra argues.

“Or so she claims,” Varric mutters.

“Clearly the divine had something in mind for them, perhaps she too saw the Templar and Mage war was about to begin,” I theorize calmly silencing the group, in deep thought over the mind of the late divine.

“Let’s move on,” Cassandra sighs tiredly and arrive at the amp, then return to Haven.

Evelyn pov:

Ah home sweet haven. Smiling, I look around, my leather boots crunching against the crisp yet soft snow as my skin shivers from the ice cold breathe of winter. My dark brown hair blows in the icy wind as I look around, my brow rising as my ears perk up at the sound of talking. Sighing, I decide to approach the tents where Leliana is in command with her scouts and her spy network.

However I stop myself later when I see the shaking scout under her cold, calculating expression and my footsteps slow their pace as I stop in my tracks, watching the conversation before me.

“There are so many question surrounding Varia’s death, did he think we wouldn’t have noticed? Still to kill Varia one of my best agents and knows where the others are. You know what must be done, make it clean, painless if you can,” Leliana orders the scout, making my eye widen at her ruthlessness. Death solves nothing only causes more anguish and pain.

“W-wait hold on! Do you have to kill him? There are other ways, less stabby ways!” I argue stepping forward, gulping, ignoring the voices, screams and yells telling me to stop as the pair turn to me.

“He betrayed us, he murdered my agent!” Leliana argues.

“And you’d kill him? You would be as bad as this traitor and besides we don’t know why, maybe this agent of yours was leaking information or maybe this traitor was blackmailed. We don’t know that while story and to jump to murder is insane,” I explain calmly, feeling my heart race in fright under her furrowed brow. “You find fault in my decision?” Leliana tests, her brow furrowed into a glare and arms crossed. I ignore the scream, yells and screeches, pleading for me to back down, but I can’t not with another’s life at stake, not again…

“Leliana I trust you, I know you are angry right now but do not let these emotions cloud your judgement. There are other more peaceful ways, capture the traitor and interrogate them for answers for example, but to resort to murder is reckless and makes you as bad as the traitor,” I explain peacefully, recalling Lydia’s teachings. “At first I was angry with the Templars, hated them for confiding us and wanted them dead, but Lydia stopped me, she taught me my blood lust if wanting the Templars dead and doing it would make me as bad as them, I wouldn’t stoop to his level. I couldn’t and didn’t, not even, now will I stoop to their abusive, horrid levels of laying mages who did nothing wrong…” I explain solemnly, recalling my hidden anger back then, back at the tower, back home.

“Burder’s betrayal put our agents in danger! I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals in a time of like this!” Leliana argues.

“Now is the time for ideals, the world is hanging, this war has created the chance for ideals to bring hope to the people and change in the traditional ways not the time for further bloodshed. This chaos has created more chaos than needed and to create even more would cause nothing but horror. Ideals are needed to keep those surviving hope, to keep those surviving alive, to keep those surviving faithful to Andraste, to the world and to change,” I explain, my blood flow pounding as I feel the blood in my ears ringing for my speech. Silenced, Leliana blinks at my speech but quickly, turns her back to me and returns to the work.

Nervous, I stare at Leliana’s hands on the table, in deep thought.

“You feel very strongly on this subject, very well I will see to another way to win this battle, apprehend Burder’s and see to it that he lives,” Leliana sighs tiredly as the scout leaves to get the traitor. Relieved, I suck in a shaky breathe, a sigh of relief hitting me as I feel a warmth of pride enter my body, melting through the icy chill of the winter climate in Haven.

“Now if you’re more happy I have work to do,” Leliana sigh and turns back to her work as I smile relieved and leave the spymaster to her work, feeling a change in the once tense air surrounding Leliana.


	30. Conflicting Ideals

Evelyn pov:

My once peaceful, calm and quiet walk around Haven is interrupted by the loud, obnoxious and raging yells of dispute. My slow pace walk transforms into a quick paced run, please don’t be Fen biting another mage healer, please don’t be Fen biting another mage healer, please don’t be Fen biting a-

Startled, my quickened steps that make the snow collapse inside itself and try to trap my leather boot inside the soft sloppy snow, the snow stops me at the fight between the mage refugees and soldiers, some once Templars now shouting angrily at one another.

“Your kind killed the most holy!”

“Lies! Your kind let her die!”

“Shut your mouth mage!” The Templar draws his blade.

Startled, I jump back at the reckless soldier as I feel a familiar nostalgic sense of terror from the warrior.

“Enough!” Cullen intervenes, stopping the male from drawing his blade as I feel a familiar sense of fear hit me, paralyzing me making my feet unable to move, stuck from the fear of the death.

“Knight captain,” the warrior calls out. “That is not my title anymore. We are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the inquisition,” Cullen reasons making me sigh relieved from the situation now in control thanks to Cullen.

“And what does that mean exactly?”

Frowning, I sigh at the familiar pompous voice of Chancellor Roderick.

“Ah preying on the inquisition now, as expected of a coward, fitting for you Roderick.”

Surprised, I raise a brow when I see Fennic approach, a few mages stare at the elf in awe and amazement even while a few Templars nod in respect of the female.

“This has nothing to do with you elf,” he glares daggers at Fen who remains unfazed. “And this argument has nothing to do with you as I recalled the chantry has no influence here, meaning you have no influence here,” Fen smirks at the sneer sent her way by the male.

“Back already chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?” Cullen greets the chancellor trying to act nice but the tone implies his annoyance towards the chantry man, not that I can blame him. He can be quite the prickly thorn at times but I know it’s his faith that fuels him, like most of us.

“I am curious commander as to how your inquisition and its Herald will restore order as promised,” Roderick answers making me frown at the man, trying to foil our handwork.

“Of course you are,” Cullen grumbles tired of Roderick.

“We will,” I step up making a few others step back. I ignore the urge to flinch at the fear in some eyes and notice a few looking proud and amazed at me, mostly from the mages, to see a fellow apostate in a role such as mine.

“Oh will you?” Roderick frowns.

“Yes whatever it takes for there to be peace, we will help those suffering, we will close the breach and we will save Thedas from the cause of the breach!” I declare proudly, feeling a wave of confidence and adrenaline hit me, easily overpowering the tiny voices screeching, screaming; pleading for me to stop. Silently, I ignore the eyes and glares sent my way. Nervously I bite my lip and glance at Fen shaking her head in silent agreement while the mages nod, in agreement and amazement from my speech, the Templars meanwhile continue to glare, uneasy about me being a mage and the power given to me as they back down from both Fen and Cullen’s silent glare.

“Back to your posts all of you,” Cullen orders as the group of both mages and Templars disperse and return to their posts, resuming their duties.

Shyly, I turn to see Cullen smiling warmly at me making a wave of heat enter my cheeks as in look away, shoeing down the butterflies erupting in my stomach. I better go check on Cullen; I can’t just leave him with a raging cleric bent on destroying the cause we created, that would be mean.

“Mages and Templars were already at war, now they are blaming each other for the divine’s death.”

“Which is why we require the proper authority to bring them back to order,” Roderick states.

Let me guess the chantry, as yes let’s make all the mages tranquil that always works! Who cares that those tranquil are forced to and have no choice, it’s not like they have feelings,” Fen remarks sarcasm evident in her tone as I raise a brow at her words.

“I-it’s not like that,” Roderick stutters.

“Oh isn’t it, Kirkwall showed me differently,” Fen argues as Roderick glares.

“You? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the conclave,” Cullen scoffs.

“The rebel inquisition with its so called Herald of Andraste, I think not and a mage at that, a apostate, a abomination the chantry swore to protect its children from, I think not,” Roderick argues as I feel a slight pain from his harsh words, but I can’t blame him, mages have been feared for ages, told to behave and such or else they will meet their fate sooner or worse…

Silently, I look away at his harsh words, he does have a point. I was in that tower for a reason so were the rest of my friends and loved ones.

“Why can’t we work together? The inquisition is working fine like one big happy family,” I reason trying to be positive. “How many families are on the verge of splitting into open warfare with themselves?” Roderick questions.

“Yes because that would never happen in the chantry,” Cullen remarks sarcastically making Fen smirk widen making me raise a brow at her.

“Centuries of tradition guide us. We are not the upstart eager to turn over the applecart!” Roderick argue angrily.

“Tell me then, how do you know these traditions you follow are true even? Where is your proof, history lies, generations of Andraste’s tales differ in the lands of the Tevinter and Ferelden. How do you know your tale of Andraste is true? Because it was told through generation to generation? Stories like that are filled with lies or schemas that change the story, morphing it far form the truth,” Fen explains making my eyes widen impressed by her words while Roderick is silenced, merely glaring hatred at the unfazed Fen.


	31. The Next Move

“Cullen why is he here?” I ask curious trying to break the tenseness surrounding the trio.

“Clearly you Templar’s know where to draw the line,”

“He’s toothless there’s no point in turning him into a martyr because he simply runs at the mouth. The chancellor is a good indicator of what may happen in Val Royeaux,” Cullen explains.

“Is the Templar and mage-”

I stop in my words when I spot Fen speaking to a scout then nodding as she is given and reads the parchment given then turns to me, shaking her head and gently guiding me away.

“We don’t have much time or else we’ll be late,” she whispers. Puzzled, I nod and turn back to Cullen dealing with the chancellor. “Good luck with all this mess, make sure no riots break out,” I ask kindly making Cullen smile and another wave of heat to hit my cheeks as I glance away.

“The walls will be standing when you return…I hope,” Cullen confesses as we both feel a familiar nervousness but nod weakly at each other, trying to give the other strength as Fen guides me inside the chantry.

“Honestly you and Templar boy makes me want to vomit,” Fen deadpans.

“H-huh me and Cullen w-what do you mean?” I look away feeling a wave of anxiety.

“It’s as clear as day and I thought my brother and Hawke were sickening when flirting, you two are like a pair of love struck teens,” she says as I feel nervous, embarrassment and irritation hit me.

“No we’re not! I just think he’s a comrade and besides we barely know each other,” I reason blushing as Fen gives me a look of uncaring.

“Honestly, I don’t give a shit what you do, your life your choices just be careful with curly, once a Templar always a Templar,” she mutters almost warning me, making me frown slightly at her words.

“Ah you care!” I tease smiling; feel a sense of joy at the thought of her caring.

“I don’t” she states.

“You care,” I tease grinning madly.

“I don’t,” she states.

“You care!” I declare happily as she grumbles curses at me.

“So…how big is this war? I don’t know much about this war since we were so busy either fleeing from the Templars or arguing about those wanting to join the rebel mages in the fight. We fled from both Templars and mages alike, thinking they were spies for the Templars, I always imagined it as big but only in Ferelden,” I confess, shivering at the horrid memories of Lydia pleading, telling, shouting at those desperate, resorting to blood magic or fleeing to join the reel mages. Lydia…

“I believe it to be worldwide, Kirkwall has triggered a war that coming from the very beginning. It was bound to happen one day and Kirkwall was the catalyst to the chaos we live in today, it’s bigger than you thought. Many have been inspired to follow the rebels, those in Orlais perhaps even in Tevinter,” Fennic explains coldly.

“Did you know this would happen back then?” I ask bravely looking into her cold dead eyes to see a hint of sorrow, guilt and anger.

“No. I thought we were just a group of friends wanting to survive in the city of chains,” Fennic explains stiffly as I see the hurt in her eyes and the betrayal. I wonder what Fennic went through to make her the way she seems, I know Varric’s book tells me of some of the events but still, hearing it from Fennic would be more reassuring and perhaps more understanding from her pervious mind-set to her now present mind-set in a way, if that makes sense in a way, heh…

“Thanks, I know it may be hard to talk about,” I answer making her raise a brow but merely nod as we enter the war room, with the war table in sight.

“Having the herald address the cleric’s isn’t a bad idea,” Josephine begins as I nervously stand by Fen, leaning against the wall by her side. I don’t know why but she seems to keep me steady, makes sure I don’t collapse from my nerves with her nerves of steel.

“You can’t be serious!” Cullen frowns t the idea making another wave of butterflies hit me from his refusal, protective over me and his voice, he sounded truly against it, could he be worried about my safety but the real question is does he care because I’m the herald or because I’m me…

Or maybe I’m just thinking too much and rushing into things? Heh. Most likely…

“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong. At the moment the chantry’s only strength is that its united in opinion.”

“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?” Leliana argues annoyed.

Nervous, I look down trying to gather my voice only to fail as Cullen, annoyed and desperately scratch his head in deep thought while Leliana frowns against Josephine’s idea, she on the other hand is smiling, not angry or happy just smiling.

“What do you think?” Fennic’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as my startled, wide forest green meet her cold, stoic, metal like turquoise orbs.

Shakily, I take in a deep breathe and force my head up high, recalling mother’s words as my eyes meet all of the advisors and Fen nods, encouraging me to speak up.

“It could work, the chantry is powerful, it has many people under their faith, we could have as agents or their influence to gain the supplies needed for the refugees and such but it’s risky. Too risky, I’m more worried that it won’t solve anything, instead we may end up in a needless loop of discussion,” I explain calmly. “I agree, it just adds credence to the fact that make people think we care about what the chantry says,” Cullen reasons and Fen nods her head in agreement.

“Fennic and I will go with her. Mother Giselle provides names, use them,” Cassandra tells Leliana.

“I really have no say in this,” Fen grumbles under her breathe making me smile weakly at the grumpy elf.

“But why? This is nothing but a-”

“What choice do we have Leliana? Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the breach, we should use the influence we have to gather the clerics then talk to them and talk this through,” Cassandra reasons as we all nod, agreeing with her words.


	32. Val Royeaux

Quietly, we approach Val Royeaux, the bright golden gates gleam in the hot sun matching the golden, white and mint green colour scheme of the city, the capital and Chantry land. I raise a brow at the numerous stoic stone statues, each wielding their own weapon. Curious, Evelyn jogs over, reading all the small plates with information on the statues whereas I stay by the group, watching the curious girl with sparkling green eyes, admire the beauty of the place and the rich history and such of Val Royeaux.

Sighing, I ignore the stares of the locals wearing typically the masks to cover their faces and fancy clothing, though nothing compared to Tevinter. They have a lighter colour scheme than Tevinter.

“Ah!”

Terrified, the female wearing a strange huge green bonnet, matching pearl white and mint green mask and her long dress with gloves with a colour scheme of white, mint green, dark green and gold flees, scared of our mere presence. I notice Evelyn’s hurt expression reminding me of a kicked Mubari puppy oh brother. I notice a few stare at my marks making e scowl and stare back, my smirk widens when I spot them back down. “Pathetic,” I utter smirking smugly not seeing Varric and Solas glance at me.

“Don’t let them get to you Fox,” Varric tells me.

“Please as if I’d let a few posh pricks get to me,” I smirk as one flees from me, petrified.

“Here I thought you’d love the attention,” Solas teases.

“Oh yes. I love people staring at my arms and then thinking what’s a lowly elf doing here?” I reply sarcastically smirking at the smirking Solas.

“Ah a sarcastic couple how adorable,” Varric teases.

“Please Varric I have standards,” I scoff.

“And I do not have relations with a child,” Solas replies.

“Child? Please at least I am not some bald ass hobo,” I smirk smugly seeing a slight twitch on Solas’ expression although he acts unfazed, my smirk grows at his slight motions of irritation, it’s amusing to say the least.

“Just a guess, Seeker but I think they know who we are,” Varric smirks at the frowning Cassandra.

“Your skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric,” Cassandra grumpily replies as we pass through the golden gates of the Sun Gates. Impressive entrances into the city; made of steel and covered in a golden facade depicting the rise of Emperor Kordillus Drakon and said to blind an attacking army in full daylight, according to the locals, a contrast to the simple yet nicely done, Night Gate, a less imposing entrance to Val Royeaux.

Quickly, a scout approaches, huffing, panting; sweating. Someone’s in a rush, we all turn to one of the female scouts of Leliana’s.

“My lady Herald,” respectfully, the scout bows to Evelyn making her take a step back, still not used to the tile and respect, not that I blame her, especially for a mage to be respected in this day of age.

“You’re one of Leliana’s people,” Cassandra recognises the inquisition eye on the slick silver badge, equipped to the green hood of the scout.

“What have you found?” She questions eager for information so we can prepare ourselves for the events that lie ahead, behind these golden gates.

“The chantry mothers await you but so do the Templars,” the scout reports.

“Of course Templars would be here,” I grumble tiredly.

“There are Templars here?” Cassandra questions surprised.

“People seem to think the Templars will protect them from…from the inquisition. There are gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the Templars plan to meet you,” the scout stands up after her report. “Thanks,” Evelyn thanks her, grateful as I merely nod my head to show my gratitude as she salutes respectfully.

“Only one thing to do then,” Cassandra steps forward.

“Shut the chanty up?” I offer. 

“No,” Cassandra states.

“You guys are no fun,” I sigh bored.

“Come on we need to focus,” Evelyn encourages as we all head on inside.

Curious, I raise a brow at the brown wooden stand where a woman in elite looking chantry robes, speaks to the crowd of civilians while I notice a few Templars in the back as the woman rambles.

“Oh brother,” I grumble tiredly as I notice a few chantry woman eye us.

“Good luck with that,” I grumble as I decide to take a seat on the pure snow white marble of the fountain, my eyes eyeing the bright golden lion its jaw open to vomit out fresh, bright blue water.

“Have you thought of joining the chantry?” The woman pushes a parchment into my hand, making me raise a brow and slightly twitch at the parchment filled with all sorts on why to convert.

“No thanks,” I reply politely.

“I really think-”

“Sweetie, I’m going to need you to put those remaining brain cells together and work with me here, okay? You do your religion and I’ll respect your choice in my life. But don’t convert me to your cult or whatever the chantry is nowadays,” I grumble tiredly making the woman look horrified at me.

“Well I never!” Enraged the woman storms off while I merely scoff and roll my eyes.

“I think that’s the most nonviolent you’ve ever been to a chantry converter,” Varric smirks.

“Maybe,” I grumble tiredly recalling the purple eyes and unconscious chantry people would be on the ground for their numerous times of banging on my door and asking to convert me to the chantry, elven times the same woman called and I punched her, right in the jaw. Heh, it was funny, that was until Aveline found out the cause of the recent knocked out chantry woman…year that didn’t end ell, urhg, I shiver at the bad memory.

“You took that surprisingly well,” Solas notes, looking impressed?

“What you thought I was going to punch her?” I smirk.

“Most likely I thought you would,” Solas confesses.

“Eh, you’re not wrong hobo,” I smirk at his frown.

“I am not a hobo,” he argues.

“You look like one,” I shrug.

“I do not have the time to argue with a child,” he grumbles making my smirk widen.

“Oh eggy did I hurt your feelings I’m so sorry,” I smirk at his scowl.

“Don’t be, what sorry is your lack of manners,” he retorts making me frown at his smart comeback.

“Aw, is little eggy hurt don’t be, I mean sure you don’t have much for looks but I know uglier guys out there that you will fit jut right in,” I smirk confidently, only to falter at Solas’ smug smirk.

“What’s so funny?” I turn to a chuckling Varric.

“You said uglier meaning you don’t find me as ugly as others, if anything you gave me a compliment,” Solas explains.

“What! No” Kaffas! I didn’t!” I glare only making his smirk widen.

“But you did,” Solas reminds me.

“Shut it you kaffas,” I grumble as Solas huskily chuckles smugly as I glare playfully at the confident elf, stupid elf, stupid baldy, stupid hobo…

“Grumpy,” I mutter as he ignores me making my smirk widen as Cassandra and Evelyn approach the crowd.

“People of Val Royeaux, hear me. Together we mourn our divine, her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery. You wonder what will become of her murderer? Well wonder no more,” she begins as I stand up, my brow furrowed in wary as I notice a few Templar soldiers step forward. Worried, I draw one of my daggers only to feel a warm, tight, protective grasp on my wrist, making me wince from the psychical contact as I’m pulled back gently. Alarmed, I turn to Solas, his face close to mine.

“Don’t,” he warns me.

“Don’t? They’ll attack!” I argue.

“They won’t, neither side can afford to have a fight here,” Solas whispers as I sigh, his reasoning isn’t wrong. Torn, I glance at the scene and sigh. “Fine,” I grumble and yank my hand free as I cradle my hand frowning at it as I hiss at a sudden phantom pain of fire and lyrium. Nervous, I release a shaky breathe as I try to forget his hands, his dirty hand, his bloodied hands, his disguising hands…

Concerned, I notice Solas look at me as I sigh

“I’m fine,” I assure the mage.

“Are you sure?” He whispers seeing my discomfort.

“I’m fine,” I mutter and he nods, siting by my side as we continue to watch the scene unfold.


	33. Warning

“Behold the Herald of Andraste, claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet. The Maker would send no mage in our hour of need!” The woman declares making me scoff; I notice Solas frown as well.

“The chantry has never been wrong at all,” I mutter sarcasm evident in my tone.

“Agreed, their record is as clean as glass,” Solas agrees sarcastically.

“Have they forgotten that Andraste may have been a mage as the Tevinter imperium speaks about or will they once again ignore the ideals of others,” I mutter grumbling.

“For once, I agree,” Solas nods. “Well, I never thought I’d see the day,” Varric smiles at the pair of us, chuckling at our arms crossed and annoyed expressions on our features, while Solas is more subtle mine shows my annoyance.

“You say I am a false prophet, you may be right, you say I am a mage you are right, but that does not matter. What matters is the breach, what matters is finding the cause of the breach and stopping it, what matters is closing the breach before more suffer from it. While you speak and make such speeches, the inquisition is fighting, doing something, making a difference while you stand merely talking, doing nothing!” Evelyn declares surprising most of us. Huh and here I thought mage girl would be all for the chantry, maybe I pictured her wrong…

“It’s true the inquisition only seeks to end the breach before it’s too late,” Cassandra affirms, her voice firm but desperate for aid in the fight. Stomping, my ears perk up at the heavy metallic sounds of footsteps, each one in sync with the other, either creepy or well done for routine. The Templars approach…

“It is already too late! The Templars have returned to the chantry and they will end the inquisition and the people will be safe!” The chantry woman declares as the Templars take stage.

‘Whack!’

“Ah!”

Startled, we all watch the elite chantry woman fall to the ground, cradling her bruised cheek from the punch sent her way by a Templar.

“I get it when I said shut the chantry up I didn’t mean this,” but, I will admit that was amazing! I can’t help but smirk at the sudden turn of the table.

“Still yourself she is beneath us,” the captain, of the Templars I presume tells the conflicted looking Templar recruit.

“She is beneath us, those words don’t sound foreboding at all,” I mutter sarcastically. “No, that phase is perfectly suiting for the Templars,” Solas exclaims.

“I’d much prefer the phrase, “there’s nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me!” Varric jokes making me smirk slightly at the cliché line.

“What is going on!?” Evelyn questions puzzled by the Templars attack, she takes a step back, I notice her hand twitching wary of the Templar, not that I can blame her, since she was trapped with them, for years in a tower and one wrong move would be death. But then again, it was to protect the outside world of blood magic and abominations, you can never be sure of when a mage will turn, better to be safe than sorry.

“Her claim to authority is an insult much like your own,” the leader glares at Evelyn then walks off the stage, the Templars trailing behind their leader.

“Lord Seeker Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak,” Cassandra approaches the male.

“You will not address me,” Lucius rudely remarks making me frown at the impolite male.

“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra frowns, stopping her rushed footsteps to catch up with the male, with Evelyn stopping behind her.

Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed you should all be ashamed. The Templars failed no one when they left the chantry to purge the mages. You are the ones who have failed and to use a mage as Andraste’s prophet, pathetic. You, who unleash our righteous swords with doubt and fear, if you came to appeal to the chantry you, are too late. The only authority that demands respect is mine,” Lucius declares as I feel the urge to just stab this self-righteous prick however I feel a familiar tug pull me back, making me feel disgusted from the contact and glare but Solas remains unfazed with Varric as I am forced to watch.

Evelyn pov:

“Templars one of your own commands the inquisition forces! Join us as he did!” I argue, recalling the chat Cullen and I had during a peaceful break.

“You’re a mage your ties are worthless, they are all made traitors just by being in your company,” Lucius states as I take a step back feeling a wave of pain, anger and sorrow hit me from his cruel but true words. How dare he…

“At least I’m not some scum who easily kills innocent people who show a mere hint of magic! At least I don’t terrorise the people with the blade of death! At least I am no monster!” I declare fury, rage and bitterness in my tongue as I feel my blood boil in frenzy, the ferocity I have buried for years in that tower finally surfacing as I glare daggers at the male.

“Silence abomination!” He draws his blade. Terrified, I take a step back only to feel someone push me back, behind them, shocked I open an eye to find Fen in front with Cassandra, Cassandra still in shock, but quickly shakes her head, standing protectively in front me while Fens blade is armed and easily deflects the blow.

“This happens again Templar and you too will join your brethren back at Kirkwall,” Fen sneers as I stare at the cold glare in her expression and malicious glare she sends the male back, away from us.

“Monster!” He seethes.

“Oh look the pots calling the kettle black,” Fen smirks at the seething Templar as I stare at the glaring male who sends a nasty glare back at me but I remain unfazed.

“Hide behind your soldiers while you still can apostate,” he seethes only to be silenced by Fen’s blade teasingly across his neck. Cockily, Fen smirks.

“But lord Seeker was if she really was sent by the maker what if-”

“You are called by a higher purpose do not question,” a recruit says to the soldier from before on the stands, looking torn.

“I will make the Templar order, one that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, independence, you have shown me nothing,” Lucius states.

Fennic pov:

“We don’t want to show you anything! You don’t deserve any kind of help! Recognition for what slaying helpless mages, sending fear to children and the people you swore to protect, you deserve nothing!” Evelyn argues back surprising me for her burst of confidence and livid expression. The inquisition less than nothing, Templars Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!” Together, the Templars storm off like the children that they are.

Quietly, we all gather around, I raise a brow noticing Evelyn’s shaking demeanour, familiar fire sparks fly off her fingertips. Warily, I keep a distance from her, as my eyes widen at a familiar shiver of fear hit me, fire, just like…

Wincing, my nose winces at the familiar stench of rotten flesh, iron and sweat…

“Take deep breathes Evelyn,” Solas advises in a calm tone making Evelyn nod stiffly as she complies, her once quivering body turns back to its still, more calmer composure.

“Sorry,” she sighs.

“It’s not your fault,” Solas reassures the girl who simply nods, seeing the others soft nods apart mine and Cassandras. 

“Charming fellow isn’t he?” Varric mutters sarcasm evident in his tone.

“Oh definitely, I would love to have a cup of tea and some cakes with him sometimes,” I mutter back bringing a small smile and snicker to Solas, Varric and Evelyn.

“Has lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra frowns, puzzled by his cold attitude towards her and his actions.

“You seem to know each other? Did you know him very well?” Evelyn question curious.

“He took over the seekers of truth two years ago after lord Seeker’s Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man. Never given to ambition and grandstanding, this is very bizarre,” Cassandra explain to us.

“I wouldn’t be surprise if there was some sort of corruption,” I mutter bringing a new idea to the table. “No, impossible!” Cassandra frowns rejecting the idea while I merely sigh at the girl in denial.

“Do you think he can be reasoned with, if worse comes to worse,” Evelyn questions Cassandra.

“I hope so, if not him I sure there are others in the order who feel not as he does,” Cassandra sighs.

“I suppose that boy who questioned Lucius earlier and was on stage looking torn could be helpful to us,” I offer. “Perhaps,” Cassandra nods her head at the idea. “Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others,” Cassandra reasons, making us nod our heads in agreement and turn to head out however…

‘THUNK!’

Startled, we all turn to the sound and find an arrowhead imbedded into the wall. Intrigued, Evelyn approaches, oh brother more trouble I’m guessing.

“Guys what’s this?” Evelyn kneels down as we all turn to the girl reading a letter…


	34. Breaches

“Squishy one but you heard me right. Just say what rich tits always try more than they deserve. Obey me! Arrow in the face,” The girl pulls out the arrow as Evelyn grimaces at the bloody sight while I just smirk. I like her already.

“So you followed the notes well enough. Let’s see you’re…you’re kind of plain really. All that talk and you’re just a person. I mean it’s all good isn’t it. I mean the important thing is you glow. You’re the head thingie,” the girl smiles at us.

“Glow? Do you mean the mark, I suppose it does glow. But um yeah, I’m the Herald, and what’s going on here?” Evelyn replies, glancing at her dimly lit green marked hand.

“I have no idea; don’t know this idiot for manners, my people just said for the inquisition to look at him,” the girl replies. “Your people? Elves?” Evelyn glances at Varric, Solas and I then back at the elf girl.

“What? No, people, people, name’s Sera this is cover get around it, don’t worry my friends did a weapons check on them,” she suddenly giggles making us raise a brow at her giddy expression. “Is something funny?” Evelyn questions curious. “

“They have no breaches!” Sera tells us giggling at the childish joke making me raise a brow at the adult, then making us blink at her short phrases and almost broken English.

“For what?” Evelyn frowns.

“Reinforcements,” I sigh.

“Bingo, oh…”her smile falters when she spots Solas and I, but before we could question her, the cavalry arrive, great. Eagerly, I dive down taking cover as I use my bow like Sera to fire at the reinforcements while Cassandra goes head on. “Cassandra needs back up!” Evelyn shouts over the screeching sound of metal against metal, sparks fly high.

“On it!” I disconnect my bow.

“Cool!” Sera smirks at my weapon.

“Wait,” Solas stops me as I turn to him. Quickly, he casts a barrier and I share a grateful nod with him and leap up, swiftly using a smoke bomb to hide myself as a barrage of arrows strike at the location I once was, now gone as I sneak around the guard trying to take the defensive Cassandra by behind, since her shield is in front. Quickly, I unveil myself and stab the grunt in the back, then I am back to back with Cassandra as I feel the burst of energy given to me thank to Solas’ barrier, making all the once stinging cuts I had and now are thrown my way by the scraping arrowheads and nick of blades, become painless. “Ready?” Cassandra smirks. Simply, I nod as I notice Evelyn send out a ice spell, freezing the archers giving Varric and Solas the opening to attack as Cassandra handles the close combat ones and I shatter the archers into tiny pieces, like a jigsaw puzzle, the shards lay on the floor and I return to the battle. The sound of breaking glass echo, however it’s quickly overpowered by the screeching shouts and screams of the now dead goons.

Thankfully, the battle ends and we all regroup.

“Friends really came through with that tip. No breaches hehehehe!” Sera chortles, grinning like a little child.

“So Harold of Andraste you’re a strange one I’d like to join,” Sera smiles, her short blonde hair flowing in the wind. She has a ruby red tunic like shirt on with mustard yellow plaideweave leggings on.

“Um, this is quite sudden I mean could I have an introduction at least, I only know your name. I mean who are these people and what’s with that reaction towards Fennic and Solas?” Evelyn questions puzzled as I notice Sera’s face fall slightly but returns to a smile.

“One name no wait, two. Its…well it’s like this. I sent you a note to looking for hidden stuff by my friends, the friends of Red Jenny that’s me well I’m one so is one woman in Kirkwall there were three in Starkhaven, brothers or something. It’s just a name yeah, it lets little people, friends be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here in face I’m Sera the face of Red Jenny are there. I used them to help you plus arrows,” Sera explains.

“Oh so like Robin hood a merry gang of people who go up against Nobles,” Evelyn smiles in understanding. I’ll admit that’s probably the best explanation I could give of friends of Red Jenny.

“The more help the better, what can you do for the inquisition?” Evelyn asks intrigued.

“Here’s how it is you important people are up here, shoving your cods around blah blah I’ll crush you,” I wince when she makes kissy noises. I did not need that ugh…

Annoyed, I notice Solas frown as well with Cassandra, Evelyn looks more awkward about the kissing thing and Varric hides his smirk behind his gloved hand, of course.

“Then you got your generals and oath belchers, and sure you have soldiers like the dead guy protecting that other dead guy. All those helmets and what gave them up? Some drunk gets a key lifted and pissed about bills. So no I’m not captain swordface all marchy,” I glance at Cassandra. “I think I got a new nickname for Cassandra,” I smirk as Varric chuckle slightly while Cassandra frowns at us.

“If you don’t listen down here to, you’ll risk your breaches, like those guards. I stole their, look do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal like you,” Sera explains.

“I don’t see why not, one more couldn’t help besides the more the merrier,” Evelyn smiles nodding her head.

“Yes! Getting good before you’re too big to like that’ll keep your breaches where they should be plus extra breaches cause have all these. You have merchants that buy that piss yeah? They’ve got to be worth something anyway Haven see you there Herald. This will be grand,” Sera leaves us and we have gained a new ally…


	35. Squirrel

Oblivious, Varric and Solas are discussing other matters, but I notice the pity look in Solas eyes towards Varric. However, I turn back to the approaching footsteps and sense of being watched in the air. Tense I stand up, eyeing the now empty centre of Val Royeaux, the market empty of merchandise, empty of the civilians and silenced of the yells of merchants trying to gain customers by attracting their attention to their waves. Nervous, I draw my blade.

“Something up Fox?” I hear Varric’s tone both playful but serious as my eyes narrow, looking intently at the dimly lit alleyways only lit subtly by the faint glow of candlelight.

“Reveal yourself,” I order in an authority tone as we take a step back at the sudden burst of smoke, the heavy veil of blackness, reminding me of the dust of coal, thins out revealing from underneath the veil of night and shadows, a familiar clothes of green, a scout, kneeling down before me.

“Excuse me,” a scout approaches me as I look up at the night sky, the moon shines down upon us, emitting a heavenly glow lighting up our features as we all decide to take a break, I’m calmly sat on the fountain as Cassandra and Evelyn talk, trying to find a place for us to rest for the night before we head back to Haven, but the inns are quite expensive, so it’s taken longer than needed to find a cheaper place to rest. My ears listen to the gentle trickle of water pouring out of the fountain however the sound of soft spy like footsteps alert me.

“Forgive me lady Fennic. Lady Josephine needed to have this quickly before you fled and retuned back to Haven,” the scout reports. “Stand,” I order as the scout nods and takes out from her bag, a letter, a parchment, an invitation. Easily, I take the thin letter from her brown leather gloves and inspect it, my iron gauntlets rubs slightly against the dry, thin yet elegant looking parchment as I open it.

You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the chateau of Duke Bastien De Ghislain.

Yours 

Vivenniene De Fer.

First enchanter of Montsimmard

Enchanter To The Imperial Court

“Enchanter? This looks like it’s up Bookworms alley,” Varric notes making Solas and I both nod.

“Madam Josephine thought it would be wise to attend to gain influence from Madam De Fer to help with the cause,” the scout bows her head. “I see you have our gratitude, thank you,” I bow my head grateful as she merely nods.

“Hey guys bad news…” We hear the sad sigh of Evelyn and turn to the glum girl, slouched, bags beginning to show underneath her eyes as she pouts while Cassandra growls, brow furrowed and eye twitching in annoyance.

“We could only afford one inn but then a certain Seeker had to punch a table,” Evelyn pouts pointing to Cassandra making us raise a brow.

“Those woman were talking behind my back about my accent just because I couldn’t say… squirrel,” Cassandra explains grumpily, causing Varric and I to stifle a giggle at her accent, only to flinch back from the venomous glare.

“But you didn’t need to scare those woman off by barking at them and then punching a table, you could have spoken to them,” Evelyn argues silencing the fuming Cassandra.

“Why were you talking about a squirrel?” Varric frowns with me puzzled, hiding his smirk behind his gloved hand.

“Well…” Evelynn smiles nervously.

Humming, Evelyn wanders into the inn, ignoring the eyes on her as Cassandra trails behind, calmly eyeing the women loudly gossiping about the pair.

Isn’t that the Herald?

I hear she’s an abomination!

Oh what has the world gone too!

Annoyed, Cassandra scowls at the chattering women who notice her and scowl but Cassandra remained unfazed as the two blathering women back down as Evelynn speaks, negotiating with an inn keeper for a room for her friends for the night, however as the inn keeper is suddenly called to the private rooms, for the rich and wealthy tourists. Evelyn’s eyes widen in amazement when she spots a brown bundle of fur outside, on a tree branch.

“Cassandra, look a squirrel!” Evelyn gushes, her eyes sparkling in amazement of the creature. Wistfully, she reaches out, her gloved hand towards the squirrel, ignoring the giggles sent at the girl.

“Is she braindead?”

“How childish is she?”

“She is meant to save us from the breach?”

Frowning, Cassandra approaches Evelyn gently removing her hand from the window.

“You can see the squirrel later,” Cassandra reasons gently only to hear a loud snobbish laughter from the woman before. Annoyed, Cassandra turns to glare at the laughing pair and turns to a snickering Evelyn.

“What?” She barks for an answer but only receives chuckling from the pair, further fuelling her anger as her blood boils all of a sudden, the boiling blood takes over as she raises her fist demanding answers-

‘CRUSH!!!’

“Cass no!” Evelyn gasps as all eyes turn to the furious inn keeper shouting at them to leave, leaving the once study wooden table now split in two like an earthquake…

3rd person:

“People say I have a temper,” Fen smirks confidently.

“Too soon,” Cassandra grumbles only bringing Fen’s smirk higher.

“So looks like we should head back to Haven. But what did we miss?” She raises a brow at the parchment Fen shows her. “Read it, she’s an enchanter do you know her? Josephine recommended meeting her for influence,” Fen explains simply making Evelyn nod.

Evelyn pov:

Vivienne? Wow. I haven’t heard that name since I was a little girl, she’s an enchanter now huh, Lydia did often praise her, saying she was both ambitious but cunning, like a snake or a two bladed sword, a good friend but also your worst enemy in the ballroom. So Josephine thinks she could help. I could see why besides it would be nice to meet a fellow circle mage again, at least one that doesn’t bow to me and treat me like some God or deity…

“Well, we need a place for the night, perhaps Vivienne can offer one if things go well,” I offer as the others merely nod and comply as we head to the party.


	36. A Loose Elf Lets Loose True Words

Calmly, we all arrive. I notice Fen’s turquoise eyes darting around frantically, uneasiness and wariness evident in her stiff posture and glare sent back from the gawking eyes, amazed stares and scared eyes sent her way, specifically her markings.

“You okay?” I ask concerned as I notice Fen releases a shaky breathes.

“I’m fine,” she huffs, trying to remain stable as I sent a worried look to Varric and Solas.

“I’m going to go check on Seeker, don’t want her exploding again and breaking another table after all, Varric chuckles sending Fen a worried look then leaving with a shaking Cassandra.

“Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the inquisition,” the male announces as I feel a nostalgic sense of fear as I recall mothers words, lessons taught as I feel my body stiffen, posture straight, chin up high and eyes unflinching. Just like back then...

Nervous, I bite my lip, my eyes scanning the room, finding no one I recognise thankfully. Anxiously, my eyes stay glued to the floor but quickly return as mothers words shout at me in my head to look up, I try desperately to ignore the gazes sent my way, I guess I know how Fen feels know, it’s like I’m not even human, just a portrait like the portraits others would show at her gala’s back then…

Fen pov:

Anxious, my eyes dart around the room buzzing with gossip, chatter and talking’s of a variety of topics but a few topics emerge more often than most.

“Why are their elves here?”

“Where are their masters?”

“What is with the elf with those markings?”

“Are you alright?” I frown at Solas’ voice and turn to him; he’s leaning against the wall by my side.

“If you mean am I okay with these people in puffy ridiculous clothing talking loudly about us than sure, just smashing,” I reply sarcastically. Unconsciously, the sharp silver tips of my gauntlets circle my markings, rubbing them, almost wishing to wash them away.

“Do you want to go outside?” Solas glances at my arm making me frown and see the faint thin lines of ruby red and a single droplet weep down.

“Hm? No. if I do then they win. Either way even if I do leave the humans won’t shut up they gossip even more and exaggerate just like everything,” I mutter not seeing the small smirk on Solas features.

“So tell me, how did you get those markings?” Solas enquires bluntly making me frown and look away from his question.

“How did you become such a nosey person?” I retort.

“Nosy I like to think of myself as knowledgeable and curious,” Solas returns making me raise a brow at the elf. He seems like the type who likes questions; I get this game trying to get to know more about these marks…

“Were you born with these markings?” Solas questions curious however I notice a flicker of knowledge hidden away, as though toying with me.

“Were you born in the fade?” I retort.

“My, my the famous Fennic interested in me, I am honoured,” Solas smirks.

“It’s the only way to keep your mouth shut sweetie,” I smirk at his small smirk and brief red heat rushing up to his usual pale as snow cheekbones. Quickly, he coughs composing himself while I merely smirk in victory of my win.

“Why the sudden interest?” He enquires.

“Bored, besides you speak of the fade often. I am curious what you see in the fade,” I confess intrigued.

“I never pictured you as the magic type with your, I hate mages view,” Solas frowns.

“That was before, this is now. So tell me how did you see parties in the fade, were they different to now?” I enquire curious.

Subtly, Solas smiles.

“Indeed, although this is small from what I’ve seen, the parties they had were spectacular, glorious, loud, the aromas of bitter wine, sweet scent of perfume and the smell of sex in the air. I have journeyed and seen any parties of the same, each with their own unique twist to it,” Solas smiles.

“What about the elves before us?” I enquire seeing Solas frown, almost complicating it.

“You seem to hold distaste for the elves, why?” I question trying to change topic due to the heavy silence.

“They hold distaste for me. From my journeys in the fade I had learn a great deal of the elves before and traded to teach that to passing clans however they would run me out of their clans, cursing me,” Solas explains making me frown at his words.

“Did they even give you time to justify this or did you just proclaim the truth?” I enquire making him raise a brow.

“What do you mean?” Solas frowns.

“Did you give reasoning? Solas if you just said I don’t know. You’re face tattoos are a lie and that’s it. Then yeah they would be pissed, you’d have to give evidence or reasoning to back up your claim,” I explain calmly. “Yes, try giving your reasoning when they chase you act with their bows set on you,” Solas remarks sharply.

“Hm, I can see what you mean though, the Dalish and I haven’t gotten along well in the past,” I explain.

“Really? I thought they’d welcome you with those markings,” Solas exclaims.

“Oh they do, more times than I like. But that’s what I hate, they presume, they think I chose these markings, they believe I choose the marks to represent some guy, they decide that I do. That’s what pissed me off. They presume and I hate people who do that. Honestly, I had this elven girl in our group back at Kirkwall, she wouldn’t stop badgering on about the Dalish, it got irritating after a while,” I grumble.

“I… apologise,” Solas sighs making me raise a brow at the guy.

“What for?” I frown.

“I presumed you were from a clan but after your words. I can understand your dislike of the Dalish. I must ask what your view on the Dalish gods is,” Solas raises a brow as I groan.

“Stupid,” I reply making Solas raise a brow intrigued.

“Stupid?” He repeats.

“I, urgh I just mean surely there’s more than just some gods. I mean they talk about how the so called gods so all this but where’s the proof? Stories passed along time, tales change, are altered, are torn apart and turned into lies,” I reason quieting Solas.

“…”

“Solas?”

“…”

“Solas?”

Frowning, I turn to the male only to see his shocked expression, making me raise a brow at the male in utter surprise, never have I seen his expression of his usual calm and composed guy, who is usually in control to be so…lost, so torn, so shocked.

“Solas are you okay?” Frowning, I call out to the guy until he shakes his head, snapping out of his daze.

“I- I apologise,” Solas looks away as I notice his discomfort body language which he quickly changes to his more natural one as I sigh.

“Say let’s talk about soothing else, how about these stupid dresses right? I bet in the fade you saw some funky looking dresses,” I change topic seeing him relax more, good no more stiff board hobo.

“I will admit I have seen gorgeous gowns, the silk used as soft as clouds but I have seen quite a few…unusual dresses,” Solas smirks.

“They can’t be as gothic as Tevinter,” I reason in a low voice, sipping the rich drink of alcohol given to us by the servants.

“Tevinter? You’ve been to their balls?” Solas raises a brow as I feel my blood run cold and my body turn frigid. Stupid mouth! Urgh, must be the alcohol.

“Huh? Oh look Evelyn looks like she’s done talking to Vivienne and from her confidence walk I’m guessing it went well, come on lets go back,” I reason quickly and go on ahead, feeling Solas’ piercing lingering gaze on my back as we all head to the spare rooms, provided by Vivienne and then go to sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you feeling about Fen would love to know your thoughts and who you are eager to see her talk to and why.


	37. Great Things Are Beginning...

“What a pleasure to meet you my lady, seeing the same faces at the same events becomes so tedious,” the male in fancy clothing greets me as I politely bow.

“So you must be a guest of De Fer are you here for the inquisition?” The male enquires.

“Are you here on business, I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine all of them are true,” the woman besides the male questions curious.

“You know of me?” I enquire curious on the tales spread about me around Val Royeaux.

“Some say when the veil opened Andraste herself delivered you through the fade,” she tells me making me sigh at the idea, honestly the idea of me being Andraste’s herald is stressful and I mean, I an apostate why would she or the maker send me to help?

“Tell me of this duke?” I enquire, curious to see if I can recall this duke from mother’s tutors of the political world back then.

“He hasn’t been seen much at court lately,” the woman tells me making me raise a brow. He hasn’t, perhaps he is ill or is planning something, perhaps business or something. His business with the consult of the herald often busies his schedule it can’t be good for a man of his years,” the male reasons as I nod my head in understanding, recalling mother telling me of him being in his later years. “And of course with the civil war Bastion likely wishes to distance himself from his one-time son in law. Tearing up the Dales in a foolish fit for power, it will end in disgrace for Gaspard and everyone knows it,” the male states the fact as I nod my head. Mother always said to be speak of fact than gossip unless it’s against a foe or enemy wishing to destroy or poison you.

“I assure you, it’s mostly exaggerated I am as human as the next person,” I assure them.

“I suppose as human as a mage could get,” the male grumbles making me wince slightly from the words but I quickly recover. I knew this would happen, it was expected. Taking a shaky breathe, I nod going along with the male then bow politely to the girl who bows her head back, pleasantries are essential at any gathering of nobles…

“The inquisition what a load of pig shit,” my ears perk up at the sound of descending footsteps and turn to a male with an even goofier hat, reminds me of a chef’s hat but even more robust look, more puffy, fancy looking.

“Washed up sisters and craved seekers. No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it’s an excuse for a bunch of outcasts to grab power,” the male says loudly trying to cause a spectacle making my eyes narrow at the old trick. Mother and I saw a few of these attempts back at her galas where many would try to bash at the Trevelyan name, whether out of jealousy or need of power, mother would always silence them with her sharp silver tongue, she is known for…

Frowning, my eyes narrow at the marqui, only to widen at the familiar scar crossed over a black beauty spot by his lip.

“Rueben?” I enquire making the male step back.

“It is Alfonce,” he corrects me making me raise a brow at the use of the middle name, he now goes by.

“You know each other?” The male enquires.

“Why yes, he was a suitor my mother arranged until I rejected him for his dirty tactics. He challenged his own brother to a duel for me only then to poison his brother, making him unable to leave the room without vomiting. I see you haven’t changed much Rueben, always challenging your superiors in the rudest remarks, all because of a simple rejection,” I scoff.

“At least I am no abomination,” he spits out like poison. “Are you sure about that? Your petty childish fit says otherwise,” she smiles as the male growls at the sudden wave of giggling erupting, making him seethe in rage.

“The inquisition wishes to restore peace, not that you would know considering your wish to start a feud in the party of Vivienne, who so kindly invited you for a peaceful party, not conflict which you are doing, quite childish, even pathetic for someone of your ranking no?” I smirk confidently as the male scowls, a nervous teardrop cascades down his face.

“Here comes the outsider, the mage restoring peace with an army,” Reuben scoffs.

“And are you not? I heard of your father kicking you out for failing to find a bride and now helping a civil war of anger for your brother, taking the bride you were originally planned before me,” I remark making him scowl and glare daggers at me, but I remain unfazed, never show weakness in the game.

“We know what your inquisition really is. If you were a woman of honour you would step outside and answer for your charges,” Reuben draws his blade, making a spark of fear hit me at the thought however as he draws his dagger, a sudden sound of ice interrupts as Reuben is frozen, his whole body covered in a light blue light, resembling ice.

“My dear Marqui how unkind of you to use such language in my house, after I so kindly invited you as my guest kind-heartily explained. To be rude to my guests, you know such rudeness is intolerable,” Confidently the woman strides forward, her heels clicking against the marble staircase as she descends down and on to the scene, wearing a fancy white dress and horn hat, wearing your typical slick silver mask. Smirking, she approaches cheekily caressing the frozen male’s face, teasingly.

“M-madam Vivienne, forgive me I humbly beg your pardon,” the male stiffly begs, frozen.

“You should. Whatever I am supposed to do with you, my dear? My lady you were the victim in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?” Vivienne turns to smile coolly at me.

Reuben is still a childhood friend whether he will admit to being close to a mage I do not know but at least I know one thing. Killing him will solve nothing only spread horrid rumours about us. Besides if I speak of peace then wish to kill him, I would be a hypocrite.

“Let him go, he hasn’t caused any harm really, I only wish for peace not further bloodshed,” I explain in a levelled manner, noting the impressed and relieved expressions from the other guests…

“By the grace of Andraste you have your life my dear,” Vivienne clicks her fingers, releasing the male from his cold binds. Coughing, Reuben gives me one last disgusted glare and strides off as I shrug off the pitiful glare sent my way; people like him… even now haven’t changed.

“I am delighted you attended this gathering. I have so wanted to meet you,” Vivienne smiles and leads me away from the bustling sounds of the party and into a more quiet and secluded place, near an open window, the moons beams peer out from the night sky and into the window, lighting up Vivienne’s white attire and silver mask.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne first enchanter of Montsimmard and enchantress to the imperial court,” Vivienne introduces herself.

“A pleasure to finally meet you, my teacher, enchanter Lydia spoke of you often. I am honoured you invited me to your party, it’s rather lovely,” I bow my head respectfully.

“Lydia? She was your teacher; you were for the Ostriwick circle I presume?” Vivienne enquires and I nod my head. “Yes, Lydia was my teacher, a great person,” I fall silent at the thought of her loss as I notice Vivienne share the same silence, mourning her lost friend as well as a great teacher to me.

“Ah but I didn’t invite you to the chateau for pleasantries. With divine Justinia dead. The chantry is in shambles only the inquisition can restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages I feel it only right for me to lend my assistance to your cause,” Vivienne smiles as I feel a couple of pointless questions enter my mind. I know the answers to most of these considering my roots.

She is a noble, meaning if we have her she will have powerful connections and our influence will grow however it could bring enemies, then again she may be able to help us with the mages…

“Who do the mages serve?” I ask way of any rebellion spies in our cause.

“The people of Thedas of course, Magic exists to serve man. We need the chantry to return in order to bring back the institutions in which help keep mages under control,” Vivienne exclaims making me raise a brow.

“So you support the chantry?” I ask surprised knowing most mages don’t support the chantry then again, she’s an enchanter, a important figure thanks to the circle.

“If you mean the circle darling then yes, where else can mages learn to master their talents. We need a institution to nurture and protect magic. Maker knows magic will be found neither on its own, you of all know that,” Vivienne exclaims making me frown at her words, the tower does work for some but not everyone. Frowning, I wince recalling the mournful tears of those new to the tower, crying, weeping, sobbing, desperate to return home to their loved ones but those tears fell to deaf ears… some broke, some endured and some…some just gave up. Wincing, I look away at the horrid days…

“Very well, Vivienne it would be an honour to have you join,” I smile grateful for the aid, shaking away the desperation thoughts in my head.

“Great things are beginning my dear I can promise you that,” Vivienne smiles happy as we both descend down the staircase and return to the party to leave with a new ally in the inquisition…


	38. Grand Entrance

“Let’s head back to Haven and make our decision,” Evelyn sighs as we all nod and head back to the glorious golden gates the sun gate, entrance to Val Royeaux. I notice Evelyn’s lingering gaze of fascination towards the golden statues of the sun gate looming over us, each with a golden gleaming plank dedicated to that important figure. Evelyn eagerly read earlier. However as we head back, I stop frowning at the soft sound of approaching footsteps. Curious, I turn to the approaching figure as the others notice me stopping and turn.

“If I might have a moment of your time,” the woman greets us approaching as I wince at the sudden squeal gasp coming from Evelyn and turn to the girl, her eyes sparkling like a fangirl, oh brother…

Evelyn pov:

I can’t believe it. Oh my Andraste! Oh Maker! Grand enchanter Fiona! She’s was one of my heroes back at the tower, she joined the Grey wardens ran and proved that mages weren’t all evil; they could help the outside world. She’s my third hero though compared to the hero of Ferelden, Amell. They say he slayed a dragon just like Hawke. He proved that mages were people too and could help the outside world when Templar’s couldn’t. So cool! Just thinking of Amell and Fiona together in the same room would make me pass out at the thought of, all of us being on the same team. Smiling, I feel a wave of nerves hit me as a familiar flutter of butterflies erupt form my stomach as my nerves kick in. Oh gosh, I can’t mess up here; she’s one of my heroes. I have to play it cool, yeah cool, cool like Varric, cool like a champion, cool like a cucumber…

Quietly, Fiona approaches, her pale snow skin gleams in the hot sun’s rays as she wears her typical mage garb, given to us back home, at the circle. Her hair is short as black as coal, her ears as sharp as knives, fitting since she’s an elf…wait was I just? No probably not. Just overthinking things, most likely. I notice Fennic’s annoyed expression as she takes a few steps back, keeping a distance from my role model, I notice her slicks silver gauntlet fingers twitching near her blades, eager to slay Fiona just in case. Worried, my grip tightens on my staff, just in case of any reckless move the elf plans, I silently begin chanting a small freeze spell as a backup in case.

Fennic pov

“Grand enchanter Fiona?” Cassandra recognises as I frown at the title, great another grand enchanter let’s just hope she isn’t as bloody annoying as the last one I met. Warily, I take as step back, my eyes narrowed at the female.

“Leader of the mage rebellion is it not dangerous for you to be here,” Solas approaches frowning, curious of her presence.

“I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see the fabled hero of Andraste with my own eyes. If it’s help with the breach you seek perhaps you should look at the people as the wiser option,” Fiona reasons.

Evelyn pov:

“That would have been my first choice if you’d been willing to speak with us,” I inform her only to wince back at the harsh words, I didn’t mean to be that rude but then again she was rude as well, for not allowing us a chance to speak.

“Besides two wrongs don’t make a right, magic cannot always be fixed with more magic it could make the breach worse, the Templars are still an option,” Fennic point out as I notice her eyes narrow, suspicious of the mage leader.

“I’m surprised you weren’t at the conclave,” I recall frowning when I remember Lydia searching for Fiona for a chat, she seemed urgent back then…

“Yes you were meant to have gone,” Cassandra scowls.

“Neither did the lord seeker, we thought it was a trap and sent negotiators in our stead, couldn’t risk it after all. I won’t pretend I wasn’t grateful for not being thee that day, I lost many dear friends that day,” Fiona explains calmly, glancing at me. “You’re not the only one,” I sigh frowning, feeling a wave of guilt which I nod, desperately tried to push the topic away. Now is not the time for tears, I must strong for the cause.

Fennic pov:

“It disgusts me to think the Templars would get away with it. I was hoping you won’t let them,” Fiona confesses, her disgust evident in her feature as she spits out the Templars like poison, like it was a toxin from a poisonous creature, making me groan. Annoyed, I scowl at the mage leader.

“Of course the mages would blame the Templars,” I mutter grumbling annoyed. “You can’t blame them,” Solas shrugs in a low whisper. “Perhaps but they are like children, blaming the other and vice versa, never taking responsibility,” I grumble tiredly.

Evelyn pov:

“You think the Templars did it?” I frown at the accusation, understanding why but still… Templars have no knowledge in the sort of magic we witnessed.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Cassandra states.

“He hardly seems broken up over his loses,” Fiona state.

“Neither do you, both sides lost many that day and you don’t seem fazed by it,” Fennic reasons stepping forward, her glare sending daggers at the woman.

“I am grieving in my own way,” she scowls making Fen roll her eyes. “You heard him; you think he wouldn’t hurt the divine to turn the people against us. So yes I think he did it, more than I think you did it,” Fiona tells us.

“We’re willing now that the important thing; consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help both sides after all. I hope to see you there au revoir my lady Herald,” Fiona leaves us as I feel the wave of nerves, giddiness and a familiar eruption of butterflies leave me, making me feel slightly sluggish from the exciting meeting.

“Come let us return to Haven,” Cassandra turns her back as we all follow her back to Haven, to discuss the recent events and our next move…


	39. Return To Haven

Eventually, we return to Haven, I wince from the winter chill nipping at my skin, now I miss Val Royeaux blazing sun, warming me up, much different from the winter chill of Haven. The warmth of the chanty candles welcomes me as the warm wind brushes against my quivering cheeks, which I happily welcome the warmth as Cassandra and I return inside the chantry, only for my ears to perk up at the sound of calm footsteps. We turn to a relieved Josephine; behind her are Leliana and Cullen. Warmly, Cullen smiles gently at me making me look away briefly as I push down the butterflies wishing to erupt from my stomach and fighting back, against the heavy ruby red blush. Got to focus, got to focus, got to, oh my gosh that scar…

“It’s good you returned. We heard about your encounter,” Josephine smiles gently at us.

“You heard?” Cassandra frowns confused and probably stress from Lucius, I can tell. My agents from the city sent word ahead of yours,” Leliana approaches.

“It’s a shame the Templars abandoned their senses as well as the captain,” Cullen crosses his arms. “At least we know how to deal with both mages ad Templars now, we learned something,” I try to add, trying to be positive about this.

“Yes and now we have the opening to approach the Templars and the mages,” Josephine adds making me nod in agreement as all us of begin to walk towards the war room, to plan the next idea or which side to choose.

“Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I once knew,” Cassandra sighs.

“True, the order is somewhere but to do what? My reports have been very odd,” Leliana confesses making me frown, worried about the cryptic messages. “I’m sure not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker,” Cullen reasons.

“Or the Herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe instead,” Josephine offers.

“You think the mage rebellion is more united it could be ten times worse,” Cullen reasons.

He isn’t wrong; it could be a trap…

“Look, I…I don’t know okay we should all just discuss the idea and do a vote together,” I reason praying for the decision and pressure to not fall on me, I mean I would choose the mages, I know a little bias but they could help us, they have more knowledge on the breach than the Templars.

“I agree,” Cassandra nods in agreement.

“They are in Redcliffe, they may be worth the risk,” Josephine suggests.

“They are powerful ambassador but more desperate than you think,” Cassandra exclaims making me raise a brow, intrigued by her idea.

“What do you mean?” I ask curious. If some of the rebel mages are responsible for what happened at the conclave…-

“The same could be said about the Templars,” Josephine counters Cassandra.

“True enough right now I don’t think we have enough influence to approach the order safely,” Cullen states. “The inquisition needs more agents that’s something you can help with,” Cassandra exclaims.

“In the meantime we should consider other options,” Josephine leaves to plan the next step for more influence, followed by Cullen leaving to tend to the troops with Cassandra’s aid, leaving me with a quirt Leliana who approaches, brow furrowed.

Ugh, all this pressure, all this violence, all this chaos on one single choice, a choice I will no doubt have to make urgh…I hate this. Stressed, my fingertips tug at my hair as I try to re arrange my thoughts…

“There is one other matter; several months ago the grey wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared, would it normally, I wouldn’t consider their place in all this but the time is…curious,” Leliana reports.

“That does sound odd, perhaps they wish to have normal lives and want to erase themselves from the world, the Blight traumatised many people,” I offer. “I suppose but the others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it. Two days ago my agents in the Hinderlands heard of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out, perhaps he can put my mind at ease,” Leliana explains.

“And if he can’t?” I ask worried.

“Then they will be more going on than we thought,” Leliana leaves, leaving me alone with the pressure building and the big decision on the horizon…

Mages or Templars?

Why me!????

…

Fennic pov:

“Oi Elfy!” Scowling, I turn to the familiar voice and glare at the blonde.

“I have a name,” I remind her.

“Yeah what is it?” She asks.

“Fennic,” I mutter.

“Oh like the animal, weird name,” she says. 

“I’m just going to ignore you now,” I deadpan turning my back to her.

“Hold it! Your bow how does it work?” Sera asks making me frown.

“Huh, you’re not elfy right?” She asks a different question making me blink.

“Elfy?” I questions unsure.

“You know like baldy,” she points at Solas making me snicker at the nickname, okay she’s going up in my book now.

“Nope,” I deadpan.

“Good lets drink,” Sera reaches out to grab my wrist only for me to flinch back, making her frown.

“I’ll just follow you,” I state as she frowns but complies as we enter the local pub of sorts and sit down alone.

Loudly, the people cheer, the bard sings happily much to the people’s cheers as the room is bustling with gossip.

“Here we go!” Sera grins eagerly gulping the pint down while I merely take an experimental drop of it, only to frown annoyed.

“This is nice,” Sera smiles appreciating the weak stuff.

“Not strong enough,” I mutter.

“Huh, this is nice,” Sera frowns.

“It’s nice, but I’ve had nicer,” I reason.

“Oh yeah where?” Sera asks.

“The Hanged Man, now that was a pub, quiet, miserable but most of all depressing,” I smile.

“That’s better than this?” Sera frowns. “You had to be there, that place served truly strong drinks, knowing you would be miserable and wanted to forget, they were strong,” I recall some even falling off their chairs having a coughing fit from the drinks, I smile.

“Sounds nice, wouldn’t mind going there for a while,” Sera smirks gulping down her weak drink.

“Tell me what’s with the markings then if you’re no elfy?” Sera frowns.

“Not my choice, birthmark,” I shrug half lying, I mean after that day, I was reborn in a sense. Sera stops’, seeming to get that was a rather sensitive subject.

“What about that bow of yours? How does it do that?” She questions as I sip my drink. “I connect them, got it upgraded from some guy in Lowtown,” I shrug causally, Hawk got the parts for me and I had the money for it to become this, I gesture to my current weapon. “Nice,” Sera whistles in admiration. “It’s useful I’ll say that what about you? What’s your deal with the Dalish?” I enquire curious.

“Don’t like them. I was raised by humans, people presumed I’m Dalish you know and it pisses me off, them Dalish sprouting all about their gods and how I should believe in them, it’s bullshit,” Sera states making me nod in agreement. “That I agree with you,” I nod. “You don’t want to get too preachy though,” Sera states. “Yeah, just causes more trouble than its worth,” I nod my head in agreement. “Well good, good to see another elf like me,” she smiles as I merely nod. I can see a bit of her in myself sometimes…

“So how did selling those breaches go?” I ask curious making her giggle.

“Breaches, heh, but yeah got my money, some of the profit is paying for these drinks, oi, you should pay me back next time we go drinking!” She grins. “I don't see why not, free drinks is my price besides I could share some tales from back at Kirkwall. Good to know, I don’t have to deal with hobo anymore,” I smirk with Sera then after drinking the rather weak drink, I leave the girl to her celebrating in the bar alone…

*Thank you so much for the feedback I'm glad people are enjoying my book. I thought of doing a prompt challenge for you guys to get involved with, that is if you don't mind: Imagine Fen and Solas in a Harry Potter AU? What houses do you see them in? Their dynamic? Their patronus? Blood status, if you do I may update rather soon!*


	40. Circle View

Since Vivienne’s arrival, I have had to make sure the best of the best for her. I mean she’s an enchanter, an authority, a woman of high influence and regard in the circle. Calmly, I enter the chantry, the warm glow of the candles greet me as the warmth breathe of the candles welcome me, making me shiver from the warm waves of the orange fiery flames. My feet softly enjoy the soft embrace of the ruby red carpet of the chantry. Determined to make a good impression on a fellow circle mage, well an enchanter, a respected authority in the circle I once lived in. I search the chantry; my nose smells the smoky essence of candle wax and a collection of dust and heavy essences in the chantry. My ears perk up at the whispering prayers sent by mother Gisele inside praying for the Inquisition’s success, the people and for peace to return.

There she is! Smiling I spot a familiar lean figure, her back turned to me as her head is bowed to the hard wooden desk, lit by the faint glow of a lit candle as I notice a variety of papers on her desk from healing potions to all sorts of aliens ones, I have never seen, mostly likely for the eyes of enchanters only.

Shakily, I take in a shaky breathe. It’ll be fine, she’s a mage I’m a mage but she’s an enchanter, she’s a woman, I’m a woman, she’s a noble woman, she was raised in a circle I was raised in a circle, she became an enchanter, oh dear Maker hat if I mess this up, she could leave and then the inquisition could be domed, doomed, oh n, oh no, no, no, no, no….

“Ah Evelyn darling,” surprised, I turn to the voice to smile nervously at the usual calm, confident and collected noblewoman, an enchanter, my superior, noticing me.

“Don’t just stand there, come,” she smiles at me which I return a nervous one. I approach, trying to steady my racing heart, wishing to leap out of my chest and flee to the Hinderlands…

Vivienne is wearing her attire similar to the party where I first met her, just no shiny silver mask this time and no two horned hat, revealed her shaved bald hair. Vivienne’s wearing however a familiar set of snow white and silver garb mage like robes only looking nobler, greater and more powerful than the mages robe worn back at the tower. They look cleaner, sleeker and much prettier than the ugly robes back at the circle; don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the gift of clothing to help with my magic, but the robes looked disgusting, they looked revolting, dirty and hideous. Mm, perhaps the clothing of mage towers differs depending on the area? Perhaps in Orlais, the towers there have more stylish garbs than Thedas circle towers? Hmm, I’m curious now.

“You came from the circle of Ostwick, did you not?” Vivienne asks me, her high heels clicking against the stoic stone tiles of the floor, the click of heels echoes in the chantry.

“Senior enchanter Lydia was a dear friend of mine. Were you at all acquainted?” Vivienne asks intrigued as I feel a sudden arrow in the heart of anger, guilt and sorrow from the mention of her. Sorrowfully, I feel my nervous smile falter and fall into a crestfallen expression.

“Lydia was like a mother to me, to us all, her son was also like a little brother to me, she took care of us all, she cared for us all like a real mother. She was the best of the best, kind, wise yet sharp, never offend her. She taught me spells not mages my age would have learned,” I explain my voice cracking slightly as Vivienne spots my saddened expression and match it as well.

“I never met a wiser soul then her. Her son, Dio showed great promise; I was surprised they allowed him to live in the same circle as her, but knowing Lydia and her stubbornness she refused to be separated from her own blood,” Vivienne smiles bitterly. “You have no idea. She was protective, if a Templar came an inch with a blade, Lydia would send a most scornful of glares, scaring even the knight commander away. Sometimes we joked that Lydia was the knight commander keeping the Templars in check,” I joke bitterly chuckling sadly at remembering the past.

“Yes, I understand she was killed by one of her own students when the Ostwick circle rebelled…”

Wincing, I blink, looking away as I feel the urge to vomit at the horrid memory. The lie that became reality for those outside that dreaded tower on that dreadful day…

“What are you doing!?”

“What has to be done. Don’t you see this is our dream! We can leave! Just come with me!!!”

“Drop the knife please…please…”

“What’s going on here?”

“NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

…

“I think we both agree that this war must end,” Vivienne’s sharp determined and firm words snaps me out of my daze as I blink, shaking my head forcing the horrid memory back as I numbly nod.

“I…I believe the circle had many problems but it’s an institution we all need. I believe it depends on the person, sometimes it works, creating great powerful mages such as you, Vivienne however, not everyone can follow and learn from the circle, teaching methods are different, perhaps other methods can be taken to help us control our magic, different methods in the circle or entirely different methods would be best,” I explain calmly seeing Vivienne’s smile then neutral expression.

“I wish more people understood the truth of this. Justina’s death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas. If it is not restored quickly, countless lives will be lost. Mages, Templars, innocent people of all kinds now look to the inquisition to decide their fate,” Vivienne informs me making me nod in understanding as I feel another familiar wave of pressure hit me. All those people, men, women, children and others people of other beliefs, races and such are depending on me and my choices, even one mistake will shake the world to their core. Frightened, I feel a shiver of fear from the choice of my decision. Slowly, I take in a shaky breathe and nod.

“I’ll do what I can, I will not let you down,” I whisper as Vivienne nods, smiling proudly at my determined expression. Sighing, I turn my back to her, deciding to head off for some thinking time…


	41. Argument

Bored, I decide to wander around Haven. My crisp snow of the floor teasingly touches my feet making me shiver from the ice cold foamy touch of snow. Freezing, I scowl at the ice cold bitter breathes of old man winter, nipping at my skin, practically feeling like hickeys on the skin from the frozen stinging sensation. Sighing, I decided to go inside for some warmth, to lessen the stinging sensation all over my body. I enter the chantry walls, my nose wincing at the heavy stench of essences, smoky waxy scent of candlewax and the heavy scent of dust. I wince from the bright grey balls of dust lingering in the air. However I spot the dimly lit candles, providing a wave of warmth into my no longer freezing body, lessening the harsh sensation coursing through my veins. I welcome the warm welcome of the chantry churches candles.

My feet shiver from the hard strong stone tiles. What to do now? Maybe I should go hunting again? Nothing wrong with more food for the people. Better than speaking to a certain mage hobo, urgh, I should be careful around him, I nearly let loose a truth I am not willing to share, especially to that mysterious apostate. Who knows what that sharp tongue is capable of…? I still don’t trust him but out of him or snobby mage girl, I can’t believe I’m saying this but he seems much to appealing, only due to his vast knowledge, not like I’d tell that prideful kaffas.

I’ll admit just because I’m wary of magic does not mean I’m not fascinated by it. Unlike my brother who despises it, I am interested slightly, then again I could never recall why my fascination for what magic can discover but still, I don’t trust those wielding it, never trust an apostate with a knife. They say it’s for self-defence but we all know the real reason or the knife, weak willed, abominations.

“Ah, Fennic I presume,” startled, I turn to the familiar, loud, firm and annoying voice of a mage. Frowning, I step forward but make sure to keep a distance as I furrow my brow at the confident lady.

“Depends, what does it matter?” I question him but my eyes narrowed as I feel a wave of anxiety hit me, my blood pumping as I scowl.

“Now, now my dear, frowning causes wrinkles you know,” she smirks, stepping forward.

“Keep your distance apostate, just because Evelynn accepted you doesn’t mean I will,” I state.

“Oh my, so you will accept her mage but not me, what scared I’ll turn you into a fox?” She smirks.

“Please, the girl couldn’t hurt a fly; if she did she would cry about it,” I smirk at her scowl.

“What scared I’ll stab you?” I smirk revealing my blade making her eyes narrow at me as I feel a pair of worried gazes sent our way while I smirk and withdraw my blades. “Well that answers my question,” I smirk.

“And here I thought I would say I hope my guests didn’t treat you too poorly darling, I see why they would treat you rudely with your barbarian like manners,” she sneers.

“You know, I’d rather be treated rudely rather than be a two faced noble abomination, believing that trapping children into the circle is best. Tell me wicked witch do you enjoy hearing yourself from that ivory tower? Thinking you’re better than everyone knowing what’s best without giving them the chance to speak due to some meaningless title,” I ask smirking at her venomous glare.

“As suspected of the mage speaker,” she scowls.

“Mage speaker?” I raise a brow.

“A title you earned from your little speech at Kirkwall, causing all those innocent mages to die by the hands of their weak wills and Templars, when they could have just surrendered and stop the bloodshed," she reasons coldly, making my eyes narrow at her. Enraged, I stride forward, shocking her as she flinches from my glare, her teeth bare as my body hakes in utter rage at her words.

“You know nothing of what took place at Kirkwall. Peace would never have been possible, the Templars and mages were bickering like children. My friend being forced to take a side and when peace was possible, the chantry blew up, your circle was gone, lost, the peace we thought, the balance we wanted, the hope of both mage and Templar working together, was gone blow away. Then war broke out. Everyone was scared, terrified and desperate. We were forced to fix the mistake and had to survive, we had no choice in the matter. And when the oh so powerful leader of the mages turned to that disgusting blood magic, typical of those desperate, the flock of sheep followed. I had to step in, I had to stop it, I had to do something to stop more bloodshed and chaos and I did it. So don’t go blaming others when you were not there. You didn’t feel the fear, you didn’t hear the screams, cries and sobs of both mages and Templars, you didn’t smell the bloodied smell of iron, dread and death in the air,” I explain in a calm, sickly, sub-zero tone silencing Vivienne.

Wide-eyed, Vivienne stares at my speech. Shocked, her dark brown eyes widen in shock, shivering, quaking in utter anger from my calm, ice tone. Blinking, her heels click against the stone tiles, her back presses against the hard wooden desk, her small, lean, cold brown hand lays on the desk, gripping it strongly almost for support, to steady herself as I merely huff, trying to calm my racing heartbeat from my rant and the urge to just kill this close minded, snobby, know it all abomination where she stands, however I take in a steady breaths trying to calm my angered state and merely scowl.

Silently, I turn my back to the quiet abomination, my brow furrowed as I storm out, welcoming the ice cold wind of Havens climate as the snow around my feet, practically melts from my hot fiery steps, my body fuming in rage as I decide to storm off to cool my head…

Little did the two know, a certain apostate was watching the argument before them, his eyes glued to the white haired elf girl, storming off, muttering curses under her breath as she heads into the depths of the forest of Haven, to cool down…


	42. Shut. Up.

Quietly, I look at Haven’s scenery; the ice cool chill of the climate causes me to shiver from the snow touch of the weather. The cold wind blows, I hear the faint sound of leafs of trees rustling as the cold wind rustles my dark chocolate brown hair. My tanned skin shivers from the ice-cold hand of the wind teasingly touching my skin. My feet shiver from the soft snow, digging deep as my head lays in-between my knees, my fingertips entangle in my hair as I gently tug on the fine dark brown hairs, feeing the wave of panic, dread and alarm at the thoughts. One single decision will shake Thedas to its core one mistake and Thedas will be destroyed, one choice, one decision, one belief and if I fail, then I’m gone, I’m done, I’m dead along with all those innocent children, mothers, fathers, Qunari, elves, humans, dwarves, and others, everyone may die because of me, this army of seekers and Templars willing to lay down their life for us.

“All of this on me…”

“All those in the Hinderlands…”

“All those mages…”

“All those people…”

One wrong move and we’re all done for…

Why? WHY ME!? I never asked for this! Glaring, I scowl at my bright glowed neon green mark, all because of that day I was given this mark, this ‘blessing’, this curse…

I just wanted to be free, I just wanted to see the animals I read in my books back at the tower, I just wanted to go out there, start anew maybe meet a guy, have a kid, boy then a girl of course so the boy can look after his little sister, that’s all, a little life in the country, all happy maybe Mabari as well, the typical family but nope, this happened, this magic occurred, this…I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a mage, I never wanted to be an abomination, I never wanted the life of a circle mage. I never wanted the life of a noble either, all those parties, all those lies, all those balls, I hated it, despised it, disgusted by that lifestyle, I just wanted a nice, mundane, simple life that’s all…

Whimpering, my tears come cascading down as I weep, seeing the slow teardrops slide down my face, the wet substance dampens my cheeks as the drops dive into the snow being absorbed into as I weep, my chapped lips taste the salty taste of tears as I weep however I stop when my ears perk up at the sound of crunching leafs.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!

I can’t have someone see me like this, I can’t let anyone see me crying, I can’t it wouldn’t only…

“And here I thought Hawke was a cry-baby,”

Shocked, my watery eyes widen at the familiar voice and lookup, my vision slightly blurry from my tears. I narrow my eyes quickly wiping away the tears for them to focus on a familiar head of snow white, matching the soft snow below and descending down upon us as we stand there, looking at one another, in brief silence.

“I never wanted this!!!” I wail, tears pouring out as I cry while Fen merely watches, her brow furrowed looking both awkward and not sure what to do as I merely cry. Desperate, I wrap my arms around her leg and cry as she jumps back in shock and almost repulsed by the touch, however no matter how hard she tugs, my iron grip merely tightens making her glare.

“Get off!” She orders.

“I can’t do this!” I whimper.

Fennic pov:

“Oh just shut up!” My sharp voice silences the startled brat.

“Stop thinking this is just you!” I argue making her stop her loud, obnoxious and annoying sobs. “Huh?” Blinking, she looks up only to flinch from my sharp glare as I sigh at the child.

“I’ll admit all this pressure on you is unfair however you shouldn’t think this is all on you. You can consult people, get their opinion on the decision and think about it, thinking about all this pressure on you will only cause more stress and make you pass out or worse. You need to trust us more, trust us, I’m sure whatever choice you make, Josephine, Leliana and Curly will help you along the way. And…I suppose I can help you but know this, we are all bias we try not to be but we are, in the end it’s your choice in the end, your burden to bear. Now stop crying, it’s annoying and wipe those boogies away it’s disgusting!” I order stiffly glaring as she quiets down, wiping away her tears and snot as she turns to smile at me while I scowl at her green sleeves that is vile…

“Now could you stop being such a cry-baby, get up and if you want to break down do it in your room or something…just not alone,” I huff tired of her loudness.

“You care!” She smiles, holding her hands out for a hug as I take a step back at both the thought and attempt of contact and the disgusting mucus on her.

“Get away from me!” I bark.

“Oh you care deep down for me I know it, I knew you cared! You love me!” She grins happily as I sweat drop at the child before me and glare, she tries multiple times to dive at me for a hug. Fortunately, I have more experience with this kind of thing as I easily dodge her sloppy movement, until I grow weary and grab her by the scruff of her coat. “Come on,” I groan dragging her like a puppy back to Haven.

“Enjoying yourself there bookworm!” Varric smirks as I groan.

“Very much so!” Evelyn whistles happily as I glare at the child before me.

“Reminds me of a mother pup bringing her cub home,” Solas smirks.

“Don’t you say a word!” I growl, face right up to the smug Solas, I stop the urge to sock him in the jaw as he smirks, clearly enjoying my annoyance.

“I wasn’t going to say anything just enjoying the scenery,” Solas smirks as I glare and huff, too tired to deal with the smart ass.

“You know what, screw you,” I smile at his glare.

“Such a refined vocabulary,” Solas retorts making me grumble as we continue on, ignoring the eyes sent our way as Evelyn happily hums, happy to be dragged while I glare, fed up with Haven, fed up with people and most of all fed up with life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Fennic and Solas? How do you see it ? Would love to read and respond to your ideas, whether it be headcanons on them or your views on them! I may update quicker if I get some responses!


	43. The Warden

“So we’re going after some warden?” I raise a brow at Evelyn’s decision.

“Yep,” Evelyn exclaims.

“A Grey warden could be useful,” Cassandra nods her head in agreement.

“The more the merrier,” Varric shrugs.

“…”

Solas frowns making me rise a brow at his silence and furrowed brow however the others are oblivious to it as we wander through the Hinderlands. As the others move on ahead, my turquoise eyes glance back between the sight before me and Solas, puzzled by his silence. Solas would have defiantly made his opinion on the matter yet he’s silent, is he angry at the idea, tired or perhaps neutral, urgh, wait why do I care about his input, he’s a know it all egghead! Scowling, I shake my head at the useless concern towards the apostate, the chilly wind picks up a few of my snow white hair gently as I shiver slightly from the ice cold chill of the wind, breathing down my neck making my neck shiver as I feel tiny goose bumps form from the cold.

“Oh Blood lotus! Perfect for some potions!” Evelyn gushes spotting a few by the lakebed as she dashes over with Varric and Cassandra chasing after her, to make sure she doesn’t fall into the lake or worse with her enthusiasm.

Finally, I turn to Solas once we’re alone.

“May I ask for the reason for your gaze on me?” Solas interrupts the tension, his silver tongue breaking the tension as I release a sigh and cross my arms.

“Is something wrong?” I enquire. “What makes you say that?” Solas raises a brow, faking.

“You were silent, if given a chance you happily tell them your view on the matter,” I reason.

“Do I now?” He retorts.

“Yes,” I confirm as another heavy silence overtake us but I don’t back down, instead raising a brow challenging him.

“I don’t believe recruiting this Grey Warden is a good idea that’s all,” Solas states his view.

“Okay, why not?” I enquire curious; the Grey Wardens happily accept mages, from what I heard. It’s an organisation that helps us stop the Blight, saving everyone as well as unifying all races to fight for the same cause.

“They are unorganised and perform not thinking about the consequences of their reasoning, they understand so little and fight without looking for other solutions to stop the Blight,” Solas explains making me go silence, I will admit I don’t know much about the Grey wardens but from what g gathered, they aren’t perfect…

“I can understand your reasoning, they do reckless things from what I have heard but that’s it rumours. We do not know everything, we weren’t there to listen in, we weren’t making the decision, we weren’t put in their shoes to understand how they felt and the reasoning for a certain decision,” I explain.

“But I do, for I have walked through-”

“No you haven’t,” I argue silencing him as he raises a brow, his eyes twinkle almost at the challenge as he frowns, his eyes holding interest, suspense and amusement, almost as though I was an ant to him.

“You see the fade, you look into things in the fade, you wander into what they saw however it’s a glass ceiling, a window to the scene, you are nothing but a viewer, observing what took place, you do not feel what they felt in the fade, because you know what happens, you don’t feel their fear because you know what will occur, you do not understand the fear, the dread, the despair they felt as they had to fight in order to save the people,” I explain silencing Solas. Victorious, I smirk a smug smirk only to frown when Solas smirks back, proud almost, happy, his eyes holding a spark of sorts, as I feel a sense of admiration towards me.

“You continue to surprise me Fennic, Solas smiles making me riase a brow as he elaves as I suddenly feel a wave of ehat enter ym cheeks form his smug smile, that smirk…urgh, what am I thinking!? I scowl at the spark and flutter in my sotmahc makes me want to vomit, hwoever I hold it in as I simply shake my hea,d banishing the thoguths aside as we cotonue forward.

My nose twitches at the faint salty smell of water as I follow the smell and my ears perk up at the sound of metal colliding with metal, and dummies being beaten as well as the laboured pants. Intrigued, I decide to investigate.

“Remember how to carry your shield. You’re not hiding you’re holding otherwise its useless,” the male informs the three boys, pacing back an forth between them. Blackwall isn’t the tallest but more like a bear I suppose with his dark brown bead and hair matching his dark brown eyes, his skin is a peach pink sot likely form the sun when he was training. He seems to be training these villagers from the uncertain looks in their eyes.

Evelyn pov:

Nervously, I stand before the male, he wields a sword and shield teaching these young boys from the looks of their wooden shield and swords, one of them has an axe as we but they lack armour, yep defiantly recruits.

“Warden Blackwall?” I call out coughing slightly from the crack of my tone, as I stare at the male feeling slightly intimidated by the huge bush across his features, I have seen many beards both fancy and unique but this one certainly is…big, I’ll say that much. Frowning, the male rushes over to me as I take a step back from his closeness as his narrowed eyes gaze into mine, I feel a tad bit fearful of his wary gaze, it’s not a bad as Fennic as the start but still…

“Crybaby!”

No…no…I need to stand up, I need to grow up and buck up. The people rely on me crying and getting emotional will get me nowhere…

Blackwall unlike his students is wearing armour, his chest plate holds a familiar Grey warden shield across it, yep found him.

“Listen-”

Suddenly, my ears perk up at the sudden swoosh and heavy thunk as Blackwell lifts his wooden shield, saving me from the arrow. Shocked, I take a step back from the arrow. We both turn to the bandits one of which wields a wooden bow the string held aback as he allows another arrow in while the others stupidly charge in, heads down, yep no training.

“We’re dealing with these idiots first,” Blackwall growls charging at them with his recruits, I raise a brow impressed when he selflessly uses his shield to block the blows sent to his recruits. He uses his shield to bash and make the bandits, drop down only to finish him off with a simple blow to the chest, with his sword.


	44. Blunt And To The Point

“That’s it help or get out!” Warden Blackwall states as I meekly nod and Fen and the others nod, getting the message.

“Protect the recruits!” I call out noticing their struggle against the bandits with more experience.

“On it!” Fen dives forward as one of the bandits raises his bloodied axe to strike down as a suddenly fearful recruit. Terrified, the recruit drops his shield. “No!” Angrily, I feel a burst of power flow through me. No, not again, I will not be weak, I will not be a cry-baby, I will not let my emotions cloud my judgement and get in the way! Quickly, I focus on the negative flow of fear to attack the raider, ending his life only for another to pop out.

“Oh come on!” Fen hears my outcry as before the male delivers the killing blow, a familiar dagger is tossed into the male’s stomach causing the recruit to cry out in relief as splatters of blood chocking the recruit fall down onto the greenery, staining the grass as the scout collapses to the ground dead. Relieved, I smile at the neutral Fen easily drawing her blade out, ignoring the horrified expression of the shaking recruit as she simply helps the boy up and take him to safety.

“Argh!” I notice Cassandra struggle with the two other bandits and scowls as I begin to focus on my magic and suddenly, I feel a familiar cool breeze tingling on my fingertips as I focus and strike. I hear the faint crunch of ice as the bandits are frozen. Together, Cassandra and Varric nod, Cassandra releasing the hard blow, shattering the bandit into pieces as I flinch from the hard crack of glass breaking. I hear Solas staff hit the ground as a sudden red energy envelopes his hands as the ice is melted away, releasing the bandit only for him to be shot in my heart by a familiar weapon, known as Bianca.

“It’s over,” I sigh relieved at the thought. “Are the recruits okay?” I question Solas who simply nods after doing checks on them, I notice Cassandra grumbling a thanks to the smirking Varric. I raise a brow when Blackwall impales his sword into the ground.

“Dramatic much,” Fen mutters making me smirk at the elf by my side.

“Soddy bastards,” Blackwall grumbles.

“Seems to me they were desperate, the battle stance used were pitiful, no tactic or plan what so ever,” I mutter as Fen nods her head in agreement. I frown recalling their weak, frail, pathetic battle cry to try to scare us but only made us raise a brow at them.

“Good work conscripts, even if it wasn’t meant to have happened it still could’ve well…thieves are made not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families, you’ve saved yourselves,” Blackwall instructs as the recruits nod, giving us a nod of respect, making me smile slightly happily at the respect and relieved to see them alright. They all return home.

“You’re not from here how do you know my name?” Blackwall questions me.

“I’ve been called a lot of things by a lot of people,” I sigh as I recall the bowing people calling me Herald while others called me Phonies and a select few call me by my actual name.

“Well I’m talking to you stop dancing,” Blackwall states making me frown.

“Straight to the point I see,” Fennic exclaims.

“We’re inquisition trying to find out why the wardens disappeared and if it had anything to do with the Divines murder,” Cassandra gets to the point.

“Makers balls the wardens and the divine that can’t be; no you’re asking so you don’t really know. First off, I didn’t know they disappeared but we do that right? Blight gone job done. The wardens are the first thing forgotten. But I’ll tell you this, no warden killed the divine, our purpose isn’t political,” Blackwall explains.

“I know, the grey wardens don’t want anything to with politics we know that but still this disappearance it’s too suspicious. We wish to investigate and wish for information, we are not suspecting anyone yet just concerned. Please, we have only found you where are the others?” I explain then question him.

“I haven’t seen any wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting not much interest because of the arch demon being dead, no need to conscript with no blight coming. Treaties give wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight so I conscripted, their victims; they had to do what I said. So I told them to stand, next time they won’t need me. Grey wardens can inspire make you better than you think you are,” Blackwell explains as I nod understanding his idea. It helps make people feel they are a part of something important, something to boast and be proud of.

Quietly, a few questions pop into my mind, a few I already have answers for from studying back at the tower, they were given the right of conscript years ago, to recruit people to help stop the blight or objects to help stop the Blight.

“Do you have any ideas where the wardens might have gone?” I question him curious on any certain location the scouts can look out for. “Maybe they returned to our stronghold in Weisshaupt, that’s in the Anderfels up north. Don’t really know why they’d disappear at once and I don’t know where they disappeared to,” Blackwell answers as I frown, nodding in understanding. So the Andefells is a candidate to search for them, I need to remember that for Leliana, to get her scout on the case…

“Why haven’t you gone with them?” I ask curious.

“Well maybe I was going to or maybe there is a new directive or I might have gotten lost or something. My job was to recruit I have been alone for months, yes,” Blackwell answers making me frown. He tells me not to dance along yet he gives such a vague answer back, hypocrite.

“It’s been a pleasure warden Blackwall,” I grumble frowning at the lack of answers and his rude demeanour. Curious, Fen raises a brow at my attitude and follows behind me.

“You okay?” She asks as I sigh.

“I’ll tell you later,” I sigh as Fen simply nods in understanding.

“Inquisition, agent did you say? Hold a moment. The divine is dead and the sky is torn events like this thinking we’re absent is as bad as thinking we’re involved. If you put things right maybe you need a warden?” He recommends as I raise a brow intrigued while I notice Fen copy the motion.

“Maybe you need me?” He offers as I furrow my brow in deep thought.

“We could use a grey warden could use his ties to find the other wardens or his connections for more influence. Uncertain, I glance at Fen who simply nods.

“He could help with the recruits,” Fen whispers as I nod recalling Cullen’s stressful expression and Cassandra’s temper when the recruits would fail at a certain task. But still…

“What could you do alone?” I cross my arms frowning.

“Save the fucking world if I try my best,” Blackwall answers making me blink at the bluntness while I hear a snort behind and turn to a smirking Fennic. I notice Blackwall smile at Fennic’s response. “Blunt and to the point,” Fen smirks.

“Warden Blackwall the inquisition accepts your offer,” I smile when Blackwall mentions using the treaties perhaps they can be of use for more troops for the forces.

“Good to know, we need to do something and perhaps I’ve been alone for too long,” Blackwell nods his head in agreement and so we acquired a new ally to the field…


	45. A Little Chat

“You know if you keep frowning like that you’ll get even more wrinkles,” I warn Solas, taking a seat on the hard stone wall, briefly glancing up at the neon green tear in the sky.

“I can’t believe her, recruiting that warden,” Solas scowls.

“He seems okay to me,” I reason.

“The grey wardens are irresponsible and a reckless group, they are unorganised and are fools,” Solas scowls.

“Solas, Blackwall may be a grey warden but not all grey wardens are irresponsible. I’m sure there are some that are responsible,” I reason. “Oh yes, well where are they?” Solas scowls. “Just get to know him besides you too might get along,” I reason. “How would I get along with that barbarian?” Solas argues.

“You’re both close to age,” I reason.

“Excuse me?” Solas frowns puzzled.

“Well he looks about his mid-forties and you well…”

Silently, Solas glares as I laugh nervously feeling as though I’m burying myself deeper and deeper into my grave.

“Just give him a chance I’m sure you’ll get along,” I reason.

“I’ll try there’s something that peeked my interest however during our last conversation,” Solas brings up making me raise a brow in confusion and intrigue.

“What would that be?” I ask.

“You spoke as though you’ve been in the fade,” Solas says.

“Oh… I have,” I answer.

“Pardon!?” Solas blinks, his eyes wide in shock, intrigue and almost envy.

“Yeah, it was a while back, some dreamer kid needed help so we helped the kid, had to go into his dream which as you know is in the fade, to save him from some demons,” I answer scowling at the memory of a particular elven girl. I can handle it, no you can’t!!!! Urgh…

“Tell me what was it like to be physically in the fade?” He enquires.

“Frightening, draining mentally and interesting,” I say bluntly recalling my brother’s fearful gaze he tried so hard to mask, he was okay the whole time so was I. Silently, I look down at my silver gleaming gauntlet, frowning at the bitter, harsh, scary memories.

“You puzzle me,” Solas sighs.

“Hm? Explain,” I state.

“You are wary of mages yet you seem intrigued by the fade and such,” Solas argues as I grumble, used to this argument.

“Oh at the start, I hated mages, before they could even talk I would have slit their throat, however things changed. I learned and became intrigued by the magic of the fade, the possibilities that magic could create and such however my wariness of mages was still there. I like the idea of the fade but someone wielding it, that is what I hate, how can you trust all mages? I cannot. Mages abuse magic, magic can be beautiful but it can be tainted and then spoiled by those mages who spread the plague of the corrupted magic and spoil things,” I answer honestly making Solas frown.

“You didn’t even let them speak? You don’t even give them a chance!? You-” Solas scowls.

“You wouldn’t understand,” I look away.

“If you would tell me perhaps I could,” he argues gently.

“No,” I refuse making Solas frown but then divert his attention back to the scar in the sky.

“I’ve journeyed deep into the fade and ancient ruins and battlefields, to see spirits rein act scenes of lost civilisation. I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clashed to re-enact the bloodied past in ancient wars long forgotten,” Solas explains.

“You’re serious? Wait that means you’re a dreamer! “My eyes widen as I recall the keeper explaining the difference between mages and dreamers.

“I am,” Solas confirms. “Tell me did you see any battles? Or glimpse of the elven culture?” I enquire curious making Solas raise a brow. “I have but I thought you disliked Elven culture,” Solas frowns.

“I don’t dislike it, I just believe the Dalish have a few things wrong I mean these gods, gods are not born they are created, there is always a beginning and tales passed on are exaggerated, to see the fade and see what is true and what isn’t, sounds envious,” I confess oblivious to the shocked expression across Solas features but he quickly masks it.

“You continue to surprise me,” he smirks as I frown.

“So what do you mean by ruins? Ruins of ancient times?” I enquire curious as Solas smiles slightly, almost approving of my question.

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has history, everyone battlefield is steeped with death. Both attract spirit, they press against the veil weakening the barrier between our world. When I dream of such places, I can find memories no other living being has seen, “Solas explains making my eyes widen in awe of his ability.

“Impressive, reminds me of this spirit I met once,” I whisper.

“You met a spirit?” Solas raises a brow. “Yeah not sure what of, the spirit sure was wise,” I whisper.

“A spirit of wisdom perhaps? They are often approaching those who seek out forgotten knowledge,” Solas smiles. “Huh, that would explain how the spirit helped me out when I got lost,” I reason. “I am surprised you didn’t ty to slit their throat,” Solas remarks. “Nah couldn’t the blade would have gone through it,” I joke back as we both smirk at one another.

“Wait a minute how do you do it? Sleep in ruins filled with monsters?” I frown at the idea.

“I do set wards and if you leave food out for the giant spiders they are usually content to live let live,” Solas explains.

“What do you feed them then giant flies?” I joke lightly causing Solas to smirk.

“You can find all sorts of things when travelling,” Solas smiles.

“I have to admit I impressed many mages never go that far due to lack of skill or fear of becoming abominations,” I reason being honest with the elf, bringing a smug smile to his lips.

“Do my ear deceive me or did you just complement me?” Solas smirks.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let it get to your head, your egos big enough as it is,” I smirk.

“Lady Fennic!” The scout bows making both Solas and I raises a brow at the scout.

“Yes?” I frown uncertain of the panting scout, stressed.

“It’s the Herald she called for you, she seemed stressed,” the scout reports as I sigh at the elven scout and nod.

“Of course she is, if you’ll excuse me I must deal with this,” I wave Solas off and walk over to the place, I have an idea she will be in…


	46. Comforting Confusion

Calmly, I walk the pathway towards the dark depths of the woods. Teasingly, the tree branches tickle against my arms as I pass, my feet shivering at the icy pillow of white below. My nose twitches at the faint scent of dust, candle wax and a rather fancy perfume from the overuse of it. My ears perk up at the frantic ants of breathe and hard sound of crunching snow. Level headed, I enter the snow to find a fuming Evelyn, pacing back and forth, digging deeper into the grave of snow she created. I can practically see the fire in her furious steps melting the snow, leaning the faint splash, my ears pick up from her feet and the sloshy snow below.

“So…Blackwall?” I guess as the girl jerks her head to me, I blink at the imaginary snap neck from the turn of her neck.

“AHHH!!!!”

Angrily, Evelyn punches a nearby tree only to jump back cradling her now ruby red hand, whimpering like a child as I sigh and gently cradle the hand, using the snow to cool down the ruby red hands, matching her ruby red face as fiery as flames.

“I don’t know what to do!!!” She wails making me raise a brow in surprise when she does falls, plants herself into the snow as it slowly devours her.

“Blackwall isn’t a monster, Evelyn, he’s…like a bear,” I shrug at my own advice as Eve groans on the ground.

“What are you doing?” I quirk my head brow furrowed confused when she begins moving her arms.

“Snow angel,” she answers.

“Snow angel?” I blink puzzled by the term as Evelyn blinks surprised by my confusion.

Evelyn pov:

Shocked, I stare at the calm yet confused elf before me.

“Come on you know a snow angel, you would make them whenever it snowed,” I tell her.

“You make odd shapes in the snow; won’t you get a cold from it?” Fennic argues.

“Did you even have a childhood?” I question.

“I don’t know but nor did you being stuck in that tower,” Fennic brings up as I blink at her words.

What does she mean she doesn’t know? Everyone has a childhood, should I press her on it…? Probably later, right now I have more important things to deal with.

“So you never made a snow angel?” I frown surprised at her simple shrug.

“You didn’t either I presume,” Fennic reports.

“I wasn’t always in the tower you know,” I scoff at her lack of knowledge and she raises a brow.

“So you weren’t born in the tower?” Fennic raises a brow as I simply nod, feeling a sense of trust form between us, seems to me whenever I’m down, Fen picks up on it, it’s like I can talk to her about it, she may not know much about the topic but still she won’t judge, hopefully…

“I was born in the Free Marches. I don’t remember much but I recall the numerous lessons and tutoring from mother, and being dragged to her galas, they were so dull, I couldn’t speak and voice out my view instead had to play with kids my age, they hardly knew anything about politics, all they cared about was ponies, dresses and dolls,” I confess, scowling at the memory of the judgmental gazes I was sent and mothers sour look when I once challenged a duke for his closed mindedness.

“You were a smart kid,” Fen state as I simply nod. “Everyone thought I’d be joining the chantry, I believe in Andraste, I was taught how to be a chanty women being the best of the best until…”

“-The magic,” Fennic interrupts me as I sadly gulp down my nerves and nod glumly.

“Father looked horrified, ashamed and sad that I could handle, father would always spoil me with gifts as a way to apologise for his constant business trips,” I confess feeling as though a weight is being lifted. Lightly, I feel a familiar damp substance cascade down my face.

“You were lonely,” Fennic deadpans making me giggle at the bluntness of her point.

“Yep, the maids would try to cheer me up but its only because they were paid to, just like my other noble friends we were friends due to connections that was all,” I smile recalling their fake smiles, their cold hugs and their empty words of friendships but I recall the gossiping maids, talking behind my back, me being the weird child, for reading so much and thinking I know it all…

“But I think what broke me the most was my mother. She looked defeated, ashamed and most of all guilty, it was as though it was her fault which it partly was, magic came from her side of the family after all,” I smile bitterly feeling more damp tears cascade down my face but I don’t receive a punch to the head from Fen, scolding me for my cry-baby ways instead I turn to her, my eyes widening in puzzlement, wonder and silent as I stare at the quiet elf looking out at the distance her eyes stone cold, her face neutral she looks so lost, so confused, so envious…

“I really don’t understand you,” she deadpans making me frown and raise a brow at her.

“What do you mean?” I ask quietly. 

“Mothers love, is it nice?” Fennic questions making my eyes widen at such a simple but sad question. “Yeah, it’s love, it makes you feel special, important as though you…it’s hard to explain,” I sigh struggling as I frown at the sad question. “Does Fen not get along with her mother?” I question confused innocently asking...

“It’s not that, just never really knew her,” Fen shrug making my eyes widen at how causal she is being, here I am crying my eyes out and yet here Fen is never even having the chance of having a loving mother or any kind of loving support. Frowning, I shuffle closer to the oblivious white haired elf looking out at the scenery. Slowly, I reach out as she remains glued to the scenery until…

Gently, I reach out for the absent minded white haired girl enjoying the scenery as I delicately place my warm fingertips on her back. Startled, I feel her back turn rigid as though it was preparing to get hurt. Softly, I lean down giving her a simple hug as she suddenly turns stiff as stone; awkwardly she stands there as I smile, while she looks lost, confused and disgusted.

“Um…what are you doing?” Fennic frowns at me in a confused and disgusted tone causing a small sad smile to reach my lips.

“Just thought you needed a hug,” I hum lightly as I place my temple on her back chuckling at her frown.

“I see, um could you get off it’s weird,” she frowns.

“It’s funny, you tell me to stop being a cry-baby yet you need to be one,” I conclude.

“I need to be a cry-baby?” Fen turns to me both confused and annoyed as I giggle.

“Yep I’m going to help you with your emotions!” I declare proudly smiling.

“You’re mental,” she states but I merely smile, refusing to falter as I grin and stand up.

“Let’s go the others are worried,” Fen stands up and I follow smiling, we head back…


	47. Merry Mugs

Loudly, the cheer of laughter echo in the tavern as I enter the room, my ears picking up the merry songs for morale from the spies of Bards, most likely Leliana’s. I decide to go for a drink, to heat up my chilly body from the ice cold winter weather of Haven.

“Oi Fennic!” My ears perk up at the perky voice of Sera. Curious I turn to the source to smirk at the giggling blonde sat in a booth with Blackwall opposite, quietly drinking his drink; I raise a brow at the pack of cards by his side.

“Join us, I was just welcoming Blackall into the ranks is all,” Sera smirks excited. Bored, I decide to join her as she passes me a spare wooden cup. Intrigued, I raise a brow at Sera’s smug face.

“Last time we hung out you said how the drinks here were poor, let’s put that to the test!” Sera declares as I raise a brow at Blackwall.

“Is Bear man playing?” I ask.

“Bear man?” He frowns.

“Your beard reminds me of a Bear coat,” I deadpan causing a deep hearty chuckle from him.

“Says the elf with the emo fringe,” he smirks.

“I gave up on my hair years ago,” I huff tiredly.

“So what gonna shave it off like baldly?” Sera frowns at the mention of Solas, Blackwall frowns not sure who.

“The elf with me, who healed your recruits,” I fill him in.

“Oh the mage,” he huffs and I nod.

“Yep, Fennic here and badly are quite close,” Sera teases causing me to scoff.

“Oh really? That would explain your fighting. He seemed to keep quite the eye trained on you,” Blackwall notes making me roll my eyes at the idiotic pair.

“Tell me have you ever heard of the saying keeping your friends close but your enemies closer?” I smirk as the two nods.

“I’m doing that, better than wasting your energy on hitting his smug face,” I shrug causing the two to chuckle. “Here, here,” Sera grins raising her wooden mug of ale grinning as I hear the faint swoosh of liquor. Smirking, Blackwall joins in and I do as well, tapping our wooden cups together happily.

“So tell me this inquisitor girl, she likes to use her words doesn’t she?” Blackwall frowns.

“Yeah, bit shy as well, nothing wrong with that but with her position it’s a bit…” Sera trails off unsure on the word. “Troubling?” Blackwall suggests. “Yeah!” Sera smirks as I sigh at the pair.

“To be fair, think about it living in a tower you’re whole life then suddenly the mage and Templar rebellion happens, thrown out of the world she knew then thrown into the real world and next thing she knows, all those she grew up with are dead and she has the power to save the world. Of course she’s terrified and a bit shy,” I explain calmly as the two are in a quiet agreement to my words.

“So how about this game?” Blackwall suggests and we all nod as he deals the cards.

“What are we playing?” I ask curious.

“Wicked grace,” Sera smirks as a bigger smirk crosses my features at the familiar game.

“Very well,” I smirk as Blackwall shuffles the deck. My eyes narrow at both Sera and Blackwall’s body language, recalling the cryptic words of a good friend of mine, sailing the seas no doubt with a fancy hat and a horde of men on board.

“Have you ever played Wicked Grace Fox?”

No and Isabel I told you to stop calling me that its weird…

Aw you love it really Fox. It is easy to learn, but difficult to master. You must watch your opponent's moves as carefully as your own…

Cautiously, my turquoise eyes catch the giddy smile of Sera, good cards have to play delicately with her my eyes turn to a certain grey warden, only to narrow at his neutral expression, I see no weakness drat he has a good poker face…wait, maybe, I raise a brow at his twitching finger on the cards. He’s anxious, a bad set perhaps?

If I play my cards right…then perhaps I can get Blackwall to ease up and be nicer to Evelyn.

“WHAT!?”

Shocked, the two scowl at my smug face and smirk. I cross my arms smirking at the pocket of gold in the sack, which I earned.

“How?” The pair question.

“Let’s just say I have played my fair share of wicked grace,” I smirk at their scowls.

“Now then time for you two to drink,” I smirk as the pair share a grimace but nod. Quickly, Blackwall goes first and gulps down the strong stuff. Loudly, the cup bangs on the wooden desk as he releases the cup to punch his hand into his chest, to help endure the strong stuff.

Next is Sera. Nervously, Sera stares at the cup.

“Fuck it!” She swears making me smirk as she downs a quarter of the cup only to result in a coughing fit, she eventually calms her throat and winces, pointing her tongue out as though she could spit the stuff out.

“Nice,” I reply sarcastically.

“You’re mental, just you wait. This stuff will destroy you, got it from a merchant mate of mine in Val Royeaux, best man I know,” Sera grins as I simply shrug. “We’ll see,” I smirk only to falter wait…

Don’t I want this drink? If it’s as strong as they say I mean... Eh, either way it’s a win, win situation. I hear muffled footsteps approach.

“Oh dwarfy!” Smirking, I turn to Varric.

“Fancy meeting you here, spreading tales of Evelyn’s adventures?” I ask smirking teasingly at him.

“My dear you wound me,” he smirks cockily causing me to snicker as he joins our table.

“So what are you guys doing?” Varric questions and I merely show him the bag of coins.

“Oh I see you made the mistake of challenging Foxy to a game of cards. The girl has the poker face of a stone,” Varric chuckles causing Sera to grumble curses only making me snicker.

“Okay then how about this? I used to play this back at Kirkwall, we each tell a story and share it. The weakest worst topic of the story has to gulp down their drink, the loser will drink the rest of the strong stuff,” I offer making the trio raise a brow.

“Who will be the judge?” Blackwall questions.

“Who else better than the man of exaggeration himself? Plus he can confirm my stories well some of them,” I smirk. “I would be honoured,” Varric bows jokingly as we all smile and nod.

“Let’s start with funniest quests,” Varric smirks as I lean back, in deep thought between two particular ones, but which one shall I go with Aveline trying to ask Donnic out or should I go with the sad mage trying to get laid?

Torn, I close my eyes in deep thought snickering at the story of Sera, sleeping with some noble prick then leaving him a message making him believe to this day he has herpes, dark but funny while Blackwall mentions this one recruit training had managed to hit a tree, causing a hornets nest to fall on his head, a comical tale.

“Alright beat those!” Sera challenges smirking however I merely smirk with Varric.

“There’s this guard I know, stick right up her ass about duty, nice person works as the captain of the guard just strict as hell. So she has a crush on this guy,” I begin.

“Oh god,” Varric chuckles face palming.

“What? You know this tale?” Blackwall and Sera frown.

“All too well, I was there with Fox,” Varric snickers.

“So she decides to court him by making a dowry, this elf girl of ours, just moved into Kirkwall responds with…”

“Oh Maker that is hilarious! See what happens being all elfy and shit!” Sera cackles cradling her stomach tears in her eyes from my tale, making me smirk. 

“Goat? She was going to give the poor bloke a goat!” Blackwall scoffs snickering at my nod.

“It’s true the reactions were hilarious,” Varric confirms as we all smile only for the pair to groan out in defeat.

“We lost,” the two grunt making Varric and I smirk.

“Tell you what,” smiling, I reach out for the cup and gulp down the strong drink.

“What? Bloody hell!” The two curse in shock as I smirk planting the cup on the table.

“That was strong?” I blink, frowning at it I pass it over to Varric who sniffs it only to snort.

“This, pff, this is babies breathe compared to the hangman’s beer that was the good stuff,” Varric smiles nostalgically.

“Here, here,” I smile agreeing as we all bang the mugs then I leave the trio to head to bed, where I woke up from the little wooden hut sort of area…


	48. Coldness...

Stretching, I hear the faint crack of bones popping into place as the warm sun glows down upon us, providing a warm welcome to the new day. Perhaps I’ll do some studying today? Or practice some magic with Solas again? Hmm…so many opportunities so little time. Calmly, I descend down from my room, changed and ready for the day as I absentmindedly move my staff around between my fingertips as I walk down the snowy stone steps. Perhaps I should check on how the armour is going? See if there’s any iron I can craft for better armour. Thankfully Cullen had gotten me this blacksmith to help me understand how to craft, it was interesting learning how to craft but I’ll admit hard work. I guess I should be thankful for my magic allowing me to use the fire to meld the metal, when the fire is in use for other weapons and armour sets.

My ears perk up at the sharp sound of metal on metal and my nose winces at the smell of coal, flames and smoke. I hear the faint hiss, crackle and hiss of the flames causing my body to shiver at the mixture of temperatures, one side is icy cold the other boiling hot. I stop in my tracks when I spot a familiar bearded male. Oh no, no, no. Awkwardly, I take a step back hoping to flee. I smile nervously only for said male to turn, strong eyes meet my forest green.

“Hey!!” Nervously, I laugh waving at the staff who simply nods back as I porch him, head bowed slightly. I raise a brow when I spot him looking up at the scar in the sky, the rift, the huge rift I attempted to seal away and have done for the brief time we are using currently…

“He isn’t a monster he’s like a bear…”

Bear huh I can see it with the beard, he seems fierce as well. Bears are furry as well soft as a pillow…yeah I can do this! Slowly, I approach the male who looks up at the rift in the sky.

“Maker look at it. So much easier to ignore when it’s so far away,” Blackwall whispers.

“And to actually walk out of it, to be that close,” Blackwall turns to me as I frown wondering how I should approach him. He seems like the type to like blunt remarks not cryptic ones. So I need to talk about this differently than usual.

“It’s right there you can take a trip if you’re that curious,” I joke lightly only to frown at the idea, then again since it’s safe. Perhaps we should do research on it, for any ores or materials nearby, we have reports on its condition. I’m gonna have to decline at least until I learn more about it.

“The breach the divine’s death, the wardens it doesn’t make sense there’s so much we don’t know,” Blackwall sighs.

“True but we can learn together, find the truth, find the reason for the divine’s murder, find the reason for the wardens disappearance and find the solution to that rift and your aid in the fight will be great,” I explain to him calmly.

“Most likely the treaties but what about you? Fennic spoke highly of your tactical mind and how you care for the people. So tell me how do you fit in all this?” Blackwall asks me making me raise a brow at the mention of Fen. She spoke highly of me, I can’t help but smile at the slight praise considering it’s hard for her to praise or even compliment people, without being rude or sarcastic.

“I just want to help stop the war, stop the bloodshed and stop the chaos that causes people to lose their homes and loved ones,” I answer simply thinking about my own losses, no one should lose the number of people I have lost thanks to this war and other events…

Agreeing, Blackwall smiles making me smile relieved to see we have an agreement.

“A worthy goal one I am happy to support. For me I’ll be satisfied to find the bastard that killed the divine. They owe us some answers,” Blackwall reasons. “Agreed, I’m glad we could come to an understanding,” I smile with Blackwall who basically nods as I turn to leave, leaving him to his swordsman work.

Maybe I should go to the chantry, check on the war table…

Calmly, I leave the blacksmith, the sound of clanging from the hard hammer hitting the metal to help mould it and the clang of metal on metal slowly fades in my ears. The once warmth from the glow of the hissing fires, the warm barrier I once felt in the blacksmith slowly diminish as the slow icy touch of winters breathe returns to my body, making me shiver as I walk upwards, nodding to a few civilians, bowing their head in respect, calling me the usual Herald of Andraste, no matter how many times I have told them to stop. However I stop in my tracks when I spot a peculiar sight, a new resident of Haven near the chantry, he seems to be waiting for someone and oh is that Fen?

Smiling I approach the pair.

“Fen!” I wave happily at the white haired elf that turns to me. Bored, blue eyes meet my happy forest green. “Here you go ‘the Herald of Andraste,’ Fen deadpans in a boring tone as I smile at the newcomer.

“Hello,” I greet the boy.

“Excuse me, I’ve got a message for the inquisition but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me. Fennic seemed to be the only one to approach me,” he smiles at Fen who remains unfazed.

“I was bored,” Fen shrugs.

“Ignore Fen she means well so who are you?” I ask curious that accent isn’t Ferelden.

Cremisius Aclasse, with the Bull’s chargers mercenary company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra. We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander Iron Bull offers information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s chargers can do for the inquisition. Meet us there and watch us work,” Cremisius explains to me as I nod in understanding; however a few question pop into my mind.

“Tell me about this Iron Bull?” I ask interested in the leader of the group.

“Iron Ball? He’s one of the Qunari. The big guy with the horns?” Cremisius exclaims as I notice Fen’s eyes widen then narrow weary.

“I don’t know about this,” she whispers in my ear as I frown, considerate her weariness of the Qunari but still…

“He leads from the front, he pays well and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all he’ professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You’re the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick a side,” He informs me as I think it over, they could provide more morale perhaps and more fire power for the army, a mercenary group often has a variety of people with different jobs like thieves, mages and such, it would be a good idea but still…

“Why give us this information for free?” I ask.

“Iron Bull wants to work for the inquisition. He think you’re doing good work,” He answers. I simply nod deciding my answer.

“We’ll consider your offer,” I smile trying to act hard that way they could be more desperate to help. I appreciate it. We’re the best you’ll find come to the Storm Coast and see us in action,” He dismisses himself from us as I cross my arms looking to my side at the frowning Fennic.

“This isn’t a good idea, when there’s a Qunari there’s a spy or traitor,” Fen says.

“They could help us,” I argue.

“They could convert people to the Qun and then destroy the inquisition from the inside,” Fen argues as I release a heavy sigh…

3rd person:

“Well either way that boy was a nice guy, his voice was a little high pitched though for a boy,” Evelyn points out oblivious to the raised eyebrow of Fen, eyeing her, debating something…

Should I or shouldn’t I tell her…? Fen stares at the oblivious Evelyn smiling happily unaware of a certain aspect of their new find. She will probably discover over time, when the time is right….


	49. A Friendly Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So people asked me what do you guys think Fen was like in Dragon Age 2 would love to know your thoughts how would your Hawke treat her?

“Chargers stand down!” The loud strong, deep voice calls out making Evelyn turn to the source of the voice and the leader from the matching depiction of a Qunari as their leader, known as the Iron Bull.

Evelyn and Sera approach the male however Evelyn falters in her track slightly, her forest green eyes looking back and gazing worriedly at the silent, stoic and bloodied female elf, her snow white hair bringing her out more as she is knelt down on the rough, smooth, clumpy floor of the stone pebbled floor. Her arms are crossed however what peeks Evelyn’s interest is her arms, surprised her forest greens widen at the glowing marks, usually it’s a dull glow but this one seems fiercer, scarier, and angrier.

What’s with her arms? Is…is it hurting her? Could her emotion have caused this eerie glow as a response? Frowning, Evelyn frowns at the pair of elves, Fennic is sat down leaning against a stone with her glowing arms crossed, glowing through her gauntlets as her narrowed turquoise eyes glare at the soft smooth hard pebbles of stone below her, avoiding Solas who is frowning, scolding her, lecturing her like a teacher to their pupil however Fennic remains unfazed, neutral to Solas’ lecture merely keeping her dead sharp glare on the floor as Solas tends to the silently fuming mess…

“Krem how’d we do?” Iron Bull questions the brunette making Evelyn turn to smile at the familiar face…

Fennic pov:

“That was a reckless move,” Solas scowls at me as I refuse to meet his angry gaze, my eyes glued to the floor.

“Rushing in like that, no plan, no warning, nothing just rushing in, you are as idiotic as the Qunari,” Solas grumbles under his breathe, making me scowl at him, too tired to deal with his hundred year lecture as I feel a familiar warmth flow through my body, I feel my blood boil from my blood as I feel the lingering adrenaline flow through my veins as my heart frantically beats with the sound of gushing blood, flowing in my head, my ears grow numb from Solas’ ramblings/ Exhausted, I take in a few shaky breathes, my body tense with my muscles as I try to calm my frantic heart rate but fail as I glance at the body, the dead Venitori. The male’s once pure snow white clean robes now tainted in crimson and dirt, the same with the other Venitori kaffas. Scowling, my eyes narrow at the reminder, lingering in my mind…

“Are you listening to me?” Solas sharp voice brings me out of my thoughts as I force my head to rise up. This has nothing to do with him. He knows nothing. He should leave me alone. He should stop, he should go…

“Do you want me to be honest?” I retort trying to change subject only to receive Solas’ piercing glare in return.

“Honestly do you want to die?” He frowns at me as I scowl.

“Maybe, maybe not,” I reason calmly causing his scowl to further as I sigh tiredly and flick his forehead making him blink taken aback by my action. I can’t be bothered to deal with him; I can’t be bothered to deal with anyone.

“Evelyn is worried,” Solas points out.

“The cry-baby is always worrying it’s annoying,” I deadpan.

“And yet you stand by her,” Solas argues.

“Someone has to make sure the kid doesn’t break down and become a wuss again,” I shrug.

“Perhaps but perhaps while you let yourself worry for her, you should let others worry for you,” He stands up as I frown.

“I don’t need others worried for me, I’m fine,” I argue as Solas raises a brow but merely sighs, knowing he won’t get anything from me. I need to remain clam, I need to be silent; I need to pretend that didn’t happen… I just have to be careful especially around him…

Evelyn pov:

“Five or six wounded chief, no dead,” Krem reports, his voice loud through the treacherous rainfall cascading down upon us, making me grimace and shiver from the city cold but I shrug it off, used to Havens cold climate.

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks,” Iron Bull smirks jovial at the thought of beer making me raise a brow intrigued. I never really touched the liquor before, it was forbidden in the circle and the chantry, I only recall my uncle’s Dirk drunken slurs when he visited one of our balls, talking about the woman he “wooed,” especially Qunari women, urgh… those images I wished to have erased from my mind with some kind of spell, but I never could…

“So you’re with the inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming,” Iron Bull smiles at us making me raise a brow, he seems friendly. I had only heard the tales of how ferocious the Qunari were but still meeting one head on, I will admit his height intimidates me but still he’s acting nice. I mean offering drinks and they are in casks and the others are drinking, they couldn’t be poisoned besides poisoning doesn’t seem like the Qunari way, seem like the types to like killing or doing things close and personal, reminds me of Fox but still I can understand her weariness of them, considering her history of them but Solas…hmmm. He seems wary of them almost annoyed by their presence; I’ll have to ask later.

Nice work out there, you taught your group well in your tactics, going straight for the high up Venitori back then, your mercenaries taking out his allies, smart idea,” I compliment.

“You noticed, eh what can I say? It’s a Qunari tactic,” Iron Bull smirks.

Everyone knows that tactic; I hide my comment pushing it to the corners of my mind as I simply nod. It’s best to be on his good side rather than his bad side.

“So you’re the Iron Bull, unique name. I hear you’re looking for work?” I enquire curious. “I am! Not before my drink though,” Bull informs me.

“Count me in on that drink,” Sera grins, eager for some booze.

Fen enjoys booze perhaps I should offer her some, that way she and Iron Bull could at least try to endure each other, or well her.

“Fen!” I call out to the standing elf with Solas by her side, steadying her as she merely huffs and give me a tired glare.

“Iron bull is offering some drinks, would you-”

“No,” Fen deadpans making me jump back slightly at her straight forward answer.

“Someone’s got their knickers in a bunch,” Sera grumbles pouting.

“She’s friendly,” Iron Bull grumbles sarcastically, frowning.

“What Fen means is, we rather not partake in the festivity of alcohol while on a mission,” Solas intervenes, trying to soften the blow.

“It’s fine,” I smile weakly at the pair who resume their distance from Iron Bull. Together, Sera and I join Iron Bull, sitting down to discuss matters, well I’m discussing Sera is…


	50. Bull Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So curious question how do you think if I did write a fanfic for Dragon Age 4 How do you see Fen in it?

Loudly, Sera burps, causing a cheer from the mercenary groups, she cackles happily joining the group in some fun and games. I turn to the two elves still concerned only to sigh relieved when I see the pair together. Hmm…they look together, I don’t mean because there elves I mean they look good together. Giddily, I can’t help but sigh when I see Solas sneering at the Qunari and Sera’s loud burp as he grumbles, annoyed while Fen merely hides a small sly smirk from Sera’s outburst and then the two resume the conversation, well Solas rambling and Fen just nodding along, adding input now and then from what I’ve gathered.

“I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi. My lieutenant,” Iron bull introduces as I turn to smile and nod at the familiar male.

“Good to see you again. Throat cutters are done, chief,” Krem reports to Iron Bull.

“Same here, you fought well,” I encourage him.

“Thanks,” he smiles thankful for the compliment.

“Already? Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter Bastards getting away, no offence Krem,” Iron Bull smirks at him.

“None taken. I think elfy did the job, besides least bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?” Krem smirks as we glance at Fem. Smirking, she easily slits the Venitori throats even stomping on them to see if they still live, along with stealing a few things with Solas frowning at a distance, staff in hand, ready to provide back up if something chaotic occurs.

“The Tevinters aren’t really Fen’s best friends,” I laugh nervously seeing a few disturbed expressions from the Bull’s chargers. “I see that,” Bull smirks impressed.

“She gets the job done,” Krem agrees.

“So…you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive. But we’re worth it…And I’m sure the inquisition can afford us,” Iron Bull smirks as I frown at the price. We don’t have much, I mean the campaigns we had currently to collect coin has been good and the merchants we sell to, give us good prices…

“How much do we have to pay?” I question wary of the price.

The soldiers need their food and materials, we all do, and to get those we need money. We can’t just spend our money on one single group.

“It wouldn’t cost you anything personally unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your ambassador- what’s- her- name- Josephine we’d go through her and get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself, don’t worry about that. All that matters is we’re worth it,” Iron Bull answers making me nod. Josephine is good with the numbers and such. Besides more fighters meaning more chances of being successful, I suppose and perhaps the chargers have some connections we can use.

“The chargers seem like excellent company,” I compliment him.

“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys you’re getting me,” he whispers huskily making me take a uncomfortable step back as I smile nervously at the guy, my forest green eyes staring at his eyepatch.

“You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m your man. Whatever it is, demons, dragons? The bigger the better. And there’s one other thing might be useful might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben Hassrath?” Bull questions me making me frown, my brow furrowed in deep thought as I recall my books from the tower, only for my eyes widen. There were none in the tower, nothing on the Qunari, heck I didn’t even know what a Qunari was until the circle was broken and we fled the tower, we saw a few Qunari but still…I don’t know anything about them. Frowning, I scowl at the lack of information on them.

“I’ve never heard of it,” I grumble fleeing ashamed at my lack of knowledge on the topic of Qunari.

“It’s a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security; all of it spies, basically. Or well we’re spies,” he confesses making my eyes widen in shock at the news. A spy! Of course he couldn’t be someone willing to fight the good fight like Blackwall, then again.

“The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the breach, magic out of control like that, could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the inquisition, get close to the people in charge and send reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from the Ben Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people,” Iron Bull informs me as a flood of questions enters my mind as I stare at the Qunari shocked.

“You just told me that you’re a spy? Aren’t spies meant to be you know…secretive,” I argue frowning at him.

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am. I’m on your side,” Iron Bull states.

“You could have kept it a secret; I mean it’s your job!” I argue wary.

“From something called the inquisition? I’ve been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me,” Iron Bull smirks.

“What would you report?” I narrow my eyes suspicious of him tipping off the Qunari, who could help our enemies be one step ahead of us.

“Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing; it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone,” Bull confirms.

“What will we receive?” I question testing to see if the information from our alliance would be useful for us.

“Enemy movement, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone, they’re not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put ‘em to good use,” Iron bull answers.

“She?” I raise a brow distrustful of him knowing about Leliana.

“I did a little research. Plus I’ve always had a weakness for redheads or white heads,” Iron Bull raises a brow at Fennic who remains oblivious, happily slitting the throats of already dead Venitori or stomping on them. Intrigued, I move a brow snickering at the thought of him trying to flirt with Fen.

“Alright you’re in,” I smile at the thought of new information, more manpower and another ally for me, plus to see if he does try to flirt with Fen oh that will be hilarious.

“Excellent. Krem tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The chargers just got hired!” Iron Bull declares proudly, unaware of the dirty glare I’m sent by a certain white haired elf and annoyed male elf.

“What about the caskets, chief? We just opened them up. With axes,” Krem scowls as I can’t help but smile seeing Sera in the background, chugging down the caskets, giggling like a little girl.

“Find some way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic,” Iron Bull smirks then turns to us.

“We’ll meet you back at Haven,” Iron Bull smiles as we head back to Haven.


	51. Zoning Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Fen...

It’s been a week now since recruiting Bull. I haven’t spoken to him yet considering I had planned to help out some civilians in the Hinterlands, like now for example. But things are different, I don’t know if it’s the air or if it’s just me overthinking things but Fen is quieter, more tired, more lost in thought. The others have noticed too, Varric was the first to spot it and when I spoke to him about it.

“I know that look,” He sighs tiredly.

“That look?” I question quirking my head to the side, ignoring the faint chill of my spine from Haven’s soft snow.

“Sometimes…Fen gets this look in her eye, the space look, she’ lost in deep thought. Its best to give her space for now, if you approach she’ll only distance herself even more and repair the wall she made around us,” Varric sighs tiredly as I raise a brow at his depressing yet bitter happy tone.

“She’s like a cat,” I whisper.

“Yes, wary not that I can blame her,” Varric sighs.

“Why?” I ask eager for answers.

“Sorry Bookworm, not my story to tell, but for now just give her space, she’ll come around eventually. Looks like I got kitchen duty again,” He grumbles as I merely sigh at the concerned dwarf trying to use humour to lighten the concern he has for his friend.

Silently, my foot brushes against the thin fibres of the greenery as we help find the map locations for these tall towers to help defend the farm, now that Dennet’s on our side thanks to Cassandra, we are now helping out the farm, first with the locations markings of the towers then dealing with the wolves, attacking the farmer’s produce.

“So who do you think is the toughest Josephine, Leliana or Cassandra?” Varric questions smiling at us as I raise a brow at the thought. Hmm, Josephine is defiantly out, she could hurt people with her words or political connections but not on her own physically, Cassandra and Leliana are both powerful but Leliana is stealthier while Cassandra is stronger…hmm.

“I’m right here you know!” Cassandra scowls at Varric who merely smirks in reply.

“That’s doesn’t rule you out Seeker,” Varric snickers.

“If anything it’s between you and Leliana,” I encourage her smiling.

“Oh don’t you get involved in this,” Cassandra grumbles making me smile at the warrior.

“Cullen’s not up for consideration,” Solas smirks.

“Curly, they just keep him around to look pretty,” Varric jokes bringing a groan to Cassandra a smile to Solas and a snicker from me.

“What do you think Fox?” Varric smirks turning to the quiet figure causing a few to frown and go silent when they find the white head not in sight. Panicked, I feel a wave of fear as my forest green eyes scan the hinterlands until I spot a familiar figure standing up with hide in hand, relieved I release a breathe of relief. Thank goodness…

“She’s like a child,” Cassandra sighs.

“Knowing her she would have a quip to speak of,” Varric tries to be positive only to falter as Fen simply stares at the group, both tired and bored.

“He isn’t wrong, but hey Cullen can fight, he was a Templar after all,” I point out smirking.

“A violent one,” Fen mutters making me pout at her uncaring expression as we continue walking.

“She isn’t wrong besides this coming from the girl who has a crush on curly,” Varric smirks as I feel a sudden wave of nervousness and my face turn ruby red

HUUUUH!!??

“W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I barely know the guy!” I scream at him scowling.

“And yet I caught you drooling, staring at him through the window twice yesterday,” Fen brings up.

“H-hey you said you’d keep that a secret!” I point out at the traitor who merely shrugs.

“Sorry about this Cassandra, but I think Leliana,” I confess. 

“Explain,” Casandra raises a brow curious but I detect a sense of defensiveness in her tone.

“Well you may have your strength, but Leliana has experience, more knowledge than all of us, plus while you tend to fight with your brute power, you fail to notice rogues and Leliana is one who could use her shadow coat thing to turn inviable and stab you from behind,” I explain as Cassandra nods, taking my words to use to improve in battle.

“You know Seeker, you never told Fen and I why you dragged us to Haven,” Varric brings up as we continue our work on to the final post.

“I mean what could Fen and I have told the Divine that you couldn’t say yourself?” Varric questions.

“I thought she needed to see the chest hair herself,” Cassandra grumbles.

“What?” Surprised, Solas and I raise a brow at her mumbling while Varric frowns and Fen is well…Fen.

“Er…say again?” Varric frowns, his eyes glancing at the stoic Fennic.

“I thought she needed to hear it from the horse’s mouth as it were. I also knew she would ask for both of your help, she also wanted to meet the famous Fennic Fox,” Cassandra glances at the pair of them, a smirking Varric and silent Fen.

“You hear that Fen you’re famous,” I point out only to falter when I see her blink as I reach out to snap her out of it. Startled, she looks like a deer in headlights taking a step back.

“I…I see,” Fen recovers pretending to have had listened.

“I’m going to go on ahead, find those roots or whatever,” Fen grumbles as I frown.

“But we already have them,” I whisper calling out her weakly only to release a heavy sigh at the clouded judgement of Fen…

“Varric how much longer do we have to wait?” I ask him making him stop in his tracks as he reliefs a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know, it depends on her,” Varric answers.

“We cannot have a distracted ally in our midst,” Cassandra scowls.

“Agreed, she may need her space but still, perhaps there are other alternatives than becoming a zombie like state,” Solas reasons and we all nod in agreement.

“Maybe I’ll go talk to her…” I whisper nodding my head in conviction to the idea as we continue on in the Hinderlands…


	52. I Know Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is!?

Frowning, I fail to notice the lingering looks sent my way or the ice cold touch and faint shiver of my body as my feet plop down, crunching against the soft snow. My ears fail to hear the creak of floorboards and groan of the door announcing my return to my room, a separate wooden cabin from the others. 

I fail to welcome the warmth of the orange flames eerily lit, as my footsteps creak against the wooden floorboards as I reach the window sill by my bedside and lean against it. Heavily, my eyelids feel as heavy as lead as I feel the sweet whispers of my tiredness; try to persuade me to enter my dreams.

No, no, not happening, not there, not where he could find me…

Stubbornly, I force my eyelid back forcing them to fight against the heavy iron lids of my eyes as I release a heavy sigh of fatigue, exhaustion flowing from my body. I can still feel the lingering blood boil and my muscles still tense in both fear and paranoia. My ears perk up at the frantic rate of my heart, practically wishing to leap out of my rib cage and flee. I feel another wave of adrenaline hit my body as anxiously, my fingertips draw patterns on my arms only making me wince.

I can feel him, his large lands, his stench of iron and most of all his breathe, his disgusting odour of alcohol…

I feel my body contort into a foetal position.

I have to get out of here.

I have to run.

I have to flee before he catches me.

I have to get as far as I can, I can’t trust these people, they’ll tell him, and all it takes is a price just like then. I have to get out before anyone gets hurt, I won’t have a repeat of them…

Heavily, I hear my warm breathes enter the air and breath on my cold arms, making them shiver at the heat as I recoil, recalling those we trusted, we began to care for, we fought with and how did we thank them?

Flinching, I wince at the familiar sharp sound of the air and blade…

My shaking hands grasp my shoulders, my grip tightening, I can still recall it so vividly, the ice cold chains around me, restricting, holding, confiding me in place, the heavy stench of iron lingers on my body as my nose winces at the familiar iron stench, I can still feel it, the warm splash of ruby red, although hidden from the public, I still see it the frightening paint of ruby red splattered across out bodies, this alien liquid staining my armour, a reminder of our betrayal, haunting me even to this day, the cold dead look in my brothers eyes as we simply complied, we hurt them, we murdered them, we obeyed, we did this, we did this, we did this.

Shocked, my ears perk up at the creak of door as I turn to the intruder, turquoise eyes widen in fear. Slowly as I hear the footsteps come closer, I her the faint metal click of my blade as I draw it against the intruder.

“It’s just me,” The strong calm voice calls out.

Sighing, I frown at the familiar accented voice and stand up, glaring tiredly at the ginger spymaster. Her steely gaze filled with a once iron, cold, calculating stare, look almost warmer, but then again the wrinkles from the eerie glow of the light illuminate her weirdness and old age of the coming years.

“What is it Leliana?” I sigh tiredly at her.

“Evelyn came to visit me,” She approaches me by my side as I gaze out at the window with her.

“And?” I encourage frowning at her silence.

“She’s worried about you, so are the others, if you wish to hide your problems you could be at least a bit more subtle,” Leliana advises me.

“I’m fine,” I frown feeling a sliver of fear, anger and bitterness as I recall that day, that recruitment, that Venitori...

Slowly, I approach the limping figure, trying to break away from his fallen comrades and find a place to hide, to report back home. However, the heavy ring of my metal blades being drawn and the sound of his pained grunt from the blade, it stops his goal as he crumples to the ground, writhing in pain. Bored, I move so his back lies on the rubble of pebbles, my face converts to a sneer of disgust at the familiar white uniforms with silver armour and masks on them, a reminder, a thorn still residing on the rose garden, that is my past ready to be plucked and out of my life…

Calmly, I approach the bleeding figure, his cone pure fancy white silks now stained in crimson as my slick silver gauntlet removes the smooth mask, only to scowl to the familiar bloodied face. Although, the face was bruised, battered and bloodied, I could never forget those eyes, those hungry, greedy and cold eyes, the eyes of a guard.

“If it isn’t his little Fennic fox, tell me little fox have you had fun on your little adventure, believing yourself to be free of what you and your scum of a brother truly are?” He sneers cockily smirking with a bloodied lip as I remain cold, refusing to show my cracks with my mask on. Lowly, the Venitori male cackles enjoying the situation almost.

“Look at you, thinking you’re free, thinking you’re a person, thinking you can make a decision. Disgusting, it’s almost pitiful, you are a slave that is all you will ever b-”

Swiftly, the sound of air being sliced echoes in the air as the Tevinter coughs out a sprout of crimson on the pebbled floor before him, where he now wears a ripe red mark across his chest.

“I am free, you failed,” I answer back simply only to take a step back and falter at his mad laughter.

“You think you’re free? You will never be free, my master will find you, he is looking for his little fox after all, he misses his little pe-AHHH!”

“What are you talking about!?” I demanded coldly, refusing to show him my fear from his confident look as he grins madly like a psychopath as I feel my muscles once more tense and my heart escalating to the speed of a lightning spell.

Surprised, I gasp as I feel the male’s rough iron grip of his leather glove tug me down as his bloodied lips and warm breathe ghosts across my sharp ears as his words, his powerful words, his confident words whispers out…

“He’s back…and he’s even hungrier for his little fox…”

Scowling, I shake my head of the dark memory. It’s impossible, he’s dead, he’s gone he died. I saw too it with Hawke and my brother, I saw his body, I saw his corpse, I saw his blood…he isn’t, he couldn’t be, he can’t be…

“I heard you were attending to the Venitori when you changed. Did they bring back a memory of yours back then? I assure you I meant when I said we will protect you from them,” Leliana offers.

“I know that, I just yeah it was a memory,” Calmly, I lie to her as Leliana’s blue eyes narrow at my turquoise orbs but she closes her eyes and simply nods.

“Very well, but I suggest you tell Evelyn the truth, that way we can all help you, just trust me,” Leliana whispers quietly, making me frown at the hardened Leliana now seemingly to be softer, more motherly.

“I know,” I simply shrug hearing the faint creak of the door as I release a heavy breathe.

It would appear I need to work on my acting skills. Slowly, my warm cheeks shiver from the ice cool touch of my gauntlets, bringing me back to humanity and reality as I gently slap my cheeks trying to wake me up from my thoughts. I need to focus on the now, not him, it’s impossible anyway, it can’t be, that spy was just messing with me that’s it. For now I just have to keep this slip up under wraps. I approach my bedside table where I take out a piece of parchment and quill, I write down my message to the only person I can trust in the network and knowing him he won’t let me down, if he knows what’s best for him.

Patiently, I wait until I notice the dim blue light of the moon peering out of the clouds, once slumbering on it’s fluffy pillow now high in the sky with the breach, towering over us as I make my move.

Loudly, the crows caw thankfully it falls to death ears as I simply sneak a crow out, the crow is unique, it has a raven coat but has one false snow white feather, hm, no, now’s not the time. Calmly, I attach the letter to his leg and release the male crow to the wind…

He won’t let me down…

I know him…


	53. Magical Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Fen was like in DA2? Any thoughts and ideas? How would you have treated Fen with your canon Hawke?

I leave my log cabin only to be welcomed by the countless bows and praises of my title as Herald of Andraste. Frowning, I force my head to ignore the title and blessings sent my way as I decide to take a walk, to think and to try to relax. Fen is still silent, it’s worrying me, she will attend some missions with us but remain silent even when we try to include her in the conversation and when we return, she immediately returns to her room and stays there. Varric goes to give her, her meal and talk to her a bit but she’s just silent. Varric seems used to it, adjusted, adapted to it but I…I think it’s sad, a horrendous even I mean, how can we work together if we don’t talk? She’s being selfish bottling up her emotions but Varric has told me to keep a distance so maybe I should, I still don’t know yet. I should go to someone else, someone wiser, I mean sure Varric knows Fen but who else does…Solas! Yeah I’ll go chat with Solas, he’s close with Fen; he’ll know what to do.

“Solas!” I call out to the quiet male in deep thought long up at the breach.

“Yes,” He turns to me as I stop in my tracks smiling at him.

“Any news on Fen’s condition?” I ask hopeful since he is the one who saw Fen in her state.

“I believe it to be some sort of past memory trauma, perhaps the Venitori triggered a past memory she does not wish to share,” Solas explains calmly.

“Varric says it will take a while how long do you believe it will?” I ask only to hear Sols sigh heavily.

“I do not know, people are different, Fennic is different and it depends on the person. For now we must trust Varric’s words and keep an eye on her meanwhile you should focus on your role not get side-tracked,” Solas explains calmly. Side-tracked she’s your friend isn’t she? I frown at Solas cold words, but bite my lip, not wishing for an argument so I decide to change topic.

“Closing the breach is our primary goal. Remember that Evelyn. But I hope we might discover what was used to create it. Any artefact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the Conclave proves that much,” Solas reminds me making me nod, trying to block out my emotions and concern for my friend and nod in agreement to Solas’ cold but understanding words.

“You think it survived?” I ask curious bringing a small smile to Solas’ lips.

“You survived did you not? The artefact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in this Age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes,” Solas explains. “I agree, perhaps this artefact could be the key to stopping the breach as well or helping us discover untold and forgotten magic lost centuries ago,” I smile hopeful at the idea making Solas nod, liking the idea.

“Leliana’s people have scoured the area near the blast and found nothing. Whatever the artefact was. It is no longer there. In any case. Did you need me for anything?” Solas enquires.

“Solas is the magic I learned from the circle different from the magic taught by the Dalish?” I ask intrigued but fearful of upsetting him, due to his dislike towards the Dalish clans.

“No and yes. Magic is magic, just as water is water. But it can be used in different ways. Dalish magic is more practical, not needing Chantry approval. Although they still frown upon blood magic, superstition. Much of it is more subtle. A legacy from when elves were immortal,” Solas explains to me.

“Wait elves were immortal? Did they use magic to make them live longer?” I gasp at the news, shocked, then again we didn’t learn much of the Dalish and elves back at the circle. Immortality, could magic be the key to living forever, what else can magic do? Yet again, magic impresses me…

“No. It was simply part of being Elven. The subtle beauty of their magic was the effect, not the cause, of their nature. Some spells took years to cast. Echoes would linger for centuries harmonizing with the new magic in a unending symphony. It must have been beautiful,” Solas sighs.

“Yeah, it’s a shame they lost so much. I guess we all lose things from time to time,” I whisper and frown. I need to change this depressing atmosphere but what with…maybe…maybe I can talk to Solas about this? He seems open minded and I’m interested in the topic, not that I’d ever do it…

“What do you think about blood magic?” I whisper, feeling a wave of fear as I can remember Enchanter Lydia’s horrified expression from my question, often she would give me a sharp clip to the head for bringing up such a taboo topic.

“There is no need to whisper, we are fortunate that Cassandra is not within earshot most modern cultures forbid blood magic. Publically, even Tevinter disapprove of it but as I said magic is magic. It matters only in how it is used,” Solas explains as I frown.

“Blood magic to me, I don’t mind it as long as people don’t get possessed or worse and to be honest I could never do it,” I laugh nervously.

“Why not?” Solas raises a brow.

“Well why don’t you?” I question back bringing a small smirk to his features.

“Unfortunately, using blood magic seems to make it more difficult to enter the fade. You understand why I have never bothered to learn it. A shame s it is extremely powerful, provided it remains a tool not a crutch…nor a passion,” Solas answers as I nod in understanding.

“I know what you mean; I enjoy the fade, learning about all sorts from the fade but most of all to be blunt. I just couldn’t, do the idea of cutting my palm, slicing my skin, hurting myself. I just couldn’t I’d be too scared to do it,” I laugh nervously.

“A understandably reason, but do not let that fear hold you back,” Solas simply nods as I smile sadly.

“You seem to have cheered up now good, we need you at your best,” Solas notices.

“Thanks again Solas, for the talk, I know you’re worried about Fen too although you argue, I can see you two are close,” I smile happy as Solas remains silent almost in deep thought and I turn to leave.

I know he cares deep down…

He just won’t admit it for some strange reason…


	54. A Quick Fight

Finally, after collecting my thoughts and pushing them aside for another time. I decide to head out, if I continued to have locked myself away, it would only raise suspicion and…I hate it, being locked away, it’s horrible.

My body shivers from the familiar ice cool touch of the snow and my feet shudder from the soft slosh of snow. My ears perk up at the clang of metal. Curious I decide to investigate.

“Come on!” I hear the familiar voice of Bull. Immediately, I feel my muscles tense and my eyes narrow at the Qunari trading blows with Blackwall, the heavy sound of metal clinging echoes in the air.

“Fifty on beardy!” I hear Sera shout out as I notice her on the barrel while Krem is by her side, smirking at the fight.

“I’d say fifty on chief,” Krem smirks as the two shake their hands and I approach the battle.

“Having fun?” I ask arms crossed raising a brow intrigued by the fight. My nose twitches at the heavy stench of sweat in the air.

“And the Qunari slayer is out of her brooding!” Bull smirks.

“Good to see you up,” Blackwall nods in agreement.

“Yeah, hey who’d you think will win?” Sera smirks at the pair while I raise a brow.

“Stalemate,” I shrug as I hear the loud chorus of roars from the pair and turn to see them locked in combat until…

“Yeah, this is boring now,” Sera pouts annoyed.

“Hey! It’s obvious who the winner is!” Bull frowns. 

“Sure it is,” Blackwall smirks as the pair get into another stalemate until I release an annoyed breathe of air and separate the two.

“Fun idea at first but now it just boring seeing you guys brawl,” I deadpan.

“Oh yeah, you’re just jealous because you couldn’t even hit me,” Bull smirks as I raise a bro with Blackwall.

“Now you’ve done it,” Blackwall smirks.

“Oooh! I hear a bet coming on!” Sera grins eagerly.

“I have had my fair share of fighting Qunari,” I remind him.

“Yeah well the Qunari are strong, we learn,” Bull smirks.

“Fifty on the chief!” Krem bellows.

“All right then fifty on Fen!” Sera grins.

“Fifty on Fen,” Blackwall agrees smirking.

“Fine then, one round first one to say uncle loses,” Bull grins eagerly.

“Very well, this may be fun after all, don’t try to bore me now,” I respond calmly making him frown as Sera announces for us to go. Loudly, Bull charges screaming his battle cry, a two handed sword in hand while I calmly stand there, my eyes narrowed at the incoming brute.

Wait for it…

Wait…just a bit more…

Wai- now!!

"MOTHER FU-"

Shocked, everyone blinks surprised as I use Bull’s momentum and weight against him, flipping him to the side like rag doll, the sound of clattering metal and fallen wood rings in my ear with the chorus of cries from startled, angry to irritated by the impact.

“How?” The trio of two humans and an elf stares at me as I hear a loud groan and turn to the groaning Iron Bull, his weight causing him to fall victim to a sinkhole of snow, from his sheer weight. Pained, he groans cradling his horned head as a few metal weapons like maces, shields and swords are clattered to the floor from his back hitting the weapon shelf. He bows his head to the scowling blacksmiths as Blackwall and I approach him, my footsteps lighter not making as deep marks as him in the snow. Calmly, Blackwall offers the hissing mess his arm. Heaving, he helps the heavy and tall male up as I merely bow my head apologetic to the scowling Blacksmiths as we return to Sera and Krem, the pair laughing, Sera laughing loudly while Krem snickers, failing to hide his chuckle.

“You’re pretty tough for an elf I’ll give you that, I gotta ask how did you do that?” Bull blinks shocked by my move.

I merely used my momentum, you Qunari often attack head on, I merely used that fighting style to my advantage,” I shrug easily as I hear the giddy giggle from Sera, as I hear the harsh ring of metal from money being engaged.

“Wait you sound as though you’ve dealt with the Qunari single handed before?” Blackwall catches on.

“I suppose, I have,” I shrug.

“Surely in Kirkwall you had your weapon?” Blackwall frowns.

“I did,” I confirm.

“Then?” Krem adds puzzled.

“I have dealt with Qunari before,” I sigh.

“You have?” Sera raises a brow interested.

“Yes but that is a tale for another day,” I shrug, voiding their gaze to instead focus on my iron gauntlets, raising a brow when I find something suddenly fascinating about my armour. Not wishing to delve any deeper into my past, finding the topic rather sensitive, especially now.

“Aw you’re no fun!” Sera pouts annoyed by my refusal of speaking more on the topic. However the clink of gold changes her tune.

“I’m going to be buying the posh shit tonight!” Sera cackles ecstatic as she celebrates her win while Blackwall chuckles warmly agreeing with her.

“You’re smarter than you look,” Bull grumbles.

“I like to think I’m more experienced with dealing with Qunari,” I shrug.

“Dealing huh what kind?” Bull smirks playfully as I merely give him the deadpan look of disgust.

“Don’t go that way especially with your kind,” I state.

“Alright,” Bull smirks raising his hands up in surrender.

“It’s good to see you out and about,” Blackwall turns to me as I frown.

“Ah yes, I apologise for my absentmindedness, somethings I had to deal with,” I reason.

“Yeah we have all shit to deal with, Venitori bastards,” Bull grumbles as I nod in agreement with his curse.

“The main thing is you’re not being all broody anymore,” Sera giggles.

“I’m not broody, trust me on this I’ve seen worse cases of broodiness,” I shake my head at the grinning girl and turn to the jovial trio. Huh, they were worried, I barely spoke to them and yet…strange people, defiantly weirdos…

I suppose this is a band of weirdos I can get used to…

For now....


	55. Teasing

“Fascinating so you went into these ruins in the fade and saw what no other mage could? That’s amazing, incredible; fantastic. I envy you of that ability to see what not only the Dalish have lost but what we have lost,” I grin brightly in admiration as Solas smiles pleased by my praise. Happily, we discuss and question one another. Solas is rather a fascinating mage, the arcane knowledge he has is incredible, I envy that information, he’s like a mentor, I hope to learn much more about these ruins and the fade, he seems pleased to teach me but there’s one thing that’s been itching me to ask, however I fear that if I would to ask, I would get the same response like back at the tower.

Bravely, I take a steady breathe and blink.

“Something is troubling you. It’s Fennic isn’t it?” Solas exclaims making my eyes widen in surprise.

“How did you know?” I ask.

“You are quite easy to read unlike the elf in question,” Solas smiles.

“I just hope she’s okay. She scared me that look in her eye,” I sigh shivering at the dead glare she sent me back at Storm Coast. “I checked her, she had no fever and was not in pain from my work, I believe she just needs rest, she hasn’t been sleeping,” Sols reports as I simply nod. I need to change the topic something different perhaps I should ask him of his view on it…

“MOTHERFU-”

Shocked, my ears perk up at the familiar deep shout of surprise as Solas and I turn only for our eyes to widen at Bull being easily lifted and flipped through the air, by a familiar petite, slender and white haired elf

Holy Andraste! Startled, I jump back at the loud clash of metal and chorus of curses nearby.

Curious, Solas and I peer over to find Iron Bull in the snow, groaning with a pile of metal weapons on him. Oh no! I hope he’s okay, Blackwall approaches the mess and helps him up as my eyes widen with Solas when we see a familiar white haired elf approach.

“You’re pretty tough for an elf I’ll give you that, I gotta ask how did you do that?” Bull chuckles lightly.

“I merely used my momentum, you Qunari often attack head on, I merely used that fighting style to my advantage, Fen explains bored like it was common sense.

“That was amazing! To think she could just flip him like that!” I whisper grinning astonished at the scene.

“Indeed, the momentum helped, a smart move,” Solas compliments as I turn to him, smirking when I see a smirk and a glint of intrigue across his features.

“You know from what I hear, Iron Bull likes red and white heads,” I grin at my mischievous plan of match maker.

“And that involves me?” Solas frowns.

“Oh come on you like her!” I grin.

“Fennic is a fascinating person although reckless, foolish-”

“You like her!” I grin teasing him only to falter at his sharp glare.

“Alright, alright I guess I won’t push, take your time, but Solas, you should hide that blush of yours better,” Smirking, I leave the frowning mage alone with his thoughts…

Fennic pov:

“You know if you keep following me, Cullen will miss his little puppy dog,” I call out turning to scowl at the smiling mage.

“Don’t I have be concerned for my friend,” Evelyn pouts.

“You don’t have to really, you could just let me do what I want to do,” I offer.

“So cold, here I thought Haven’s snow was cold,” Evelyn huffs.

“I am hurt,” I reply sarcasm evident in my tone.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Evelyn stops me in my tracks as I kneel down, double checking the traps, wanting for some meat for the camp.

“Not really,” I state as I fix the knot done by a scout, a newcomer I presume.

“Mean,” She sighs.

“Not mean, now go on. I know why you’re here Evelyn,” I turn to her.

“And that would be?” She smirks whistling a jolly tune.

“You’re trying to avoid Josephine and Iron Bull,” I state, turning to smirk at her startled expression like a freshly caught rabbit, knowing it’s pointless to flee.

“I saw you guys getting along earlier. I thought you hated the Qunari,” Eve frown puzzled by her previous arguments against recruiting Iron Bull like Solas.

“He isn’t like the ones I met before. He has a personality and will actually talk,” I shrug, recalling the gruff, blunt and rude guys. Frowning, Eve blink surprised by my words. “They don’t talk normally?” Eve questions. “Yep, more of the silent and stoic type they are, he won’t bite, just imagine him like you imagined Blackwall when you spoke to him,” I reason.

“So imagine him like a bull?” I frown at Eve’s words.

Huh? I blink puzzled by her words as she releases a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her neck.

“Um, you see when I first spoke to Blackwall after recruiting him I kept imagining him as a comfy bear and that helped me talk to him. I kept staring at his beard a lot I think he caught that,” Eve confesses as I nod, explains his weird attitude when talking about her back at the tavern.

“I guess if that works for you, do it just don’t act all weird, don’t touch his horns as well,” I warn her.

“Touch his horns?” Eve frowns puzzled.

“Forget it, just don’t, knowing him he’ll say something perverted,” I mutter tiredly as Eve simply nods.

Okay, I’m just glad to see you back to normal, Solas was concerned you know in his old man way,” Eve giggles as I release a simply nod. He only cares because of my marks most likely or concerned because he misses someone to be a victim of his smart ass remarks,” I joke lightly causing a small giggle from Eve.

“Now get going you got war table stuff and bonding I got hunting to do,” I reason.

“I guess. Um Fen,” Eve looks away awkwardly making me raise a brow at the shy girl, looking indecisive and uncertain from biting her lip to refusing to meet my gaze.

“Yeah,” I mutter standing up to turn to the girl.

“You know you can talk to me right? I mean I’ll wait but if you ever want to talk, “ Eve offers making my eyes widen in shock at her phrase, bringing a small smirk to my lisp as I release a small chuckle.

“Is something funny?” Eve frowns puzzled.

“Nah, you just…reminded me of someone,” I smile bitterly recalling her words.

“Fen, you know you can talk to me right?” The familiar voice whispers as her bright blue eyes meet my turquoise pair. Her raven hair dangles down easier, more comfortable, more at home as she sits down by my side.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” I retorted, smirking while she sighs.

“Fen,” The raven haired girl sighs. 

“My brother’s…an ass…”

Silently, I shake my head banishing the thought and past memory aside.

“Now go, you need to do your duties,” I remind her earning a groan from the child inside an adult’s body.

“Fine,” Eve sighs as my ears perk up at her fading footsteps however I hear the faint crunch of snow being gathered and-

“What the heck!?” Scowling, I shiver from the ice cold ball planted on my back and I turn to glare at the giggling Eve.

“Lighten up,” She smiles as I merely scoff, dusting off the snow, gathering my own snow ball and throw it at her, on her face, finally silencing her as she pouts then smirks. Next thing I know she lifts her hands, laughing madly as an armada of snow balls appear, oh…Kaffas.


	56. Taking On The Bull

Calmly, my footsteps crunch against the floor as I leave Krem, he’s a really nice guy, he told me bits and pieces on the chargers, as well and now it’s time for the big guy and I’m…terrified. Shakily, I steel my nerves, taking in shaky breathes. I hear the chattering sound of my teeth moving from both fear and icy chill of Haven’s atmosphere. I feel my body quake like a earthquake, anxious to approach the practical huge giant before me, who could easily snap me like a twig with his strength and my thin stick like body.

Don’t be a cry baby

Don’t be a cry baby

Don’t be a cry baby

You can do this, you can do this; you can do this. He’s a bull! Yeah a big, strong, angry, scary, pointy…I’m not helping myself here. I take in a shaky breathe and nod. Determined, I walk over to the Iron Bull’s standing tall in front of his tent, arms crossed as he raises a brow at me.

“Someone’s on a mission,” He smirks.

“Hey Bull,” I greet him, feeling my lip slightly twitch in fear of his stature.

“They’ve got good form. Cullen’s putting his Templar training to good use,” Iron Bull notes as I turn only for my eyes to widen when I catch his warm brown eyes, gazing into mine well staring at me. Startled, I take a step back feeling a rush of ruby as I can’t help but release a small giddy smile.

“Someone’s got an admirer,” Bull teases making my face turn as red as a tomato.

“Oh shush, w-we barely know each other,” I argue feeling a wave of embarrassment causing Bull to release a hearty chuckle.

“Did Cullen tell you he was a Templar? He isn’t wearing the Templar uniform,” I question curious on how Bull picked up the information.

“He didn’t have to. Might not be a Templar shield, but it’s a Templar holding it. He angles the shield just a bit down. Helps direct fire or acid away, so it doesn’t spray right into your face. Qunari learn the same thing when we train to fight Tevinter Mages. Your Templar’s doing good work,” Bull compliments as I feel a blush cross my features from the ‘my’ part. Your Cullen…my Cullen, oh geez I’m going weird I need to stop…

“He is, he’s a good man,” I smile softly thinking about the cute curly blonde male.

“Aw… stop it you’re going to make me sick with all this love dovey crap,” Bull smirks as I look away flustered and pouting as Bull chuckles.

“It takes time to build a group into a team. But he’s got their loyalty. Now he just needs ‘em to make a decent shield wall and they’ll be good to go. Biggest problem for the Inquisition right now isn’t on the front lines. It’s at the top. You’ve got no leader, no inquisitor,” Bull warns me as I look away at the terrifying question.

“Then maybe we’d need one. Maybe Leliana she’s experienced, smart and powerful,” I point out.

“Or maybe you don’t put yourself down, you’ve got the skills to be a leader, just need more confidence that’s all and before you know it you’ll be great,” Bull smirks my way.

“You think so?” I question surprised.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not?” Bull smiles making me smile back, appreciating the encouragement.

“My people don’t pick their leaders from the smartest or even the most talented. We pick the ones willing to make the hard decisions…and live with the consequences. Ah who knows? Maybe you seal the breach, the Chantry gets off its ass and all those soldiers go home and get fat,” Iron Bull exclaims.

“You think?” I ask.

“It could happen. It won’t but it could,” Iron bull exclaims making me nod.

“Yeah, say Bull what’s the Ben Hassrath?” I ask curious of the Qunari people.

“Ben Hassrath is actually a general term. You’ve got the secret police who investigate problems inside our territory. You’ve got the re educators who take people with problems and fix their minds…or make them disappear. And then you got the spies,” Bull answers.

“What do they do?” I question curious.

“I only know the basics. Wasn’t my area. That said…”Bull explains to me how they use potions to get answers and re-educate their people back into their role, sounds harsh…

“So…you’re a spy,” I change the dreary topic.

“Close. I am now but that’s not how I started. They sent me to Seheron they needed someone who could fight and hunt down those problems. That whole island was a sack of cats. Incursions from Tevinter, Tal Vashoth and native rebels fighting both sides, and in the middle, me. Trying to wrangle the rebels and restore order,” Bull explains to me.

“Sounds like fun for you,” I smile trying to be positive.

“There’s a good fight, and there’s finding out who put the rat poison in the bread and killed a bunch of children. I hunted down a lot of rebels, lost a lot of friends to the Vint’s or the fog warriors or the Tal Vashoth. One day I woke up and couldn’t think of a dammed reason to keep doing my job. Turned myself in to the re educators,” Bull confesses.

“You were brave, to go up knowing you will change yourself, it's not easy,” I sigh at the frightful society the Iron Bull was raised in.

“I thought about letting some rebel kill me. But I couldn’t give any of those bastards the satisfaction. The Ben Hassrath ordered me to go to Orlais, ostensibly as a Tal Vashoth and work undercover. That’s how I ended up here,” Iron Bull tells me.

“Sounds like a tough life under the Qun,” I whisper frowning.

“What? Free six meals a day and free sex whenever I need it. I came out here for a challenge, boss. Figured I’d rough it with you savages, anyway nice talking to you,” He smiles at me and I begin to ask more questions…


	57. Progress Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thanks to UnknownNight for pointing out my repeated chapter I've deleted it now and also thanks for the amazing comments! I hope you're liking Fennic!

Satisfied, I leave Bull to his own training. I still can’t believe t they don’t get married and they use sex as a medicine of sorts, to help them, it sounds….hollow, sad, empty even, just using someone for pleasure. I couldn’t do it, I would want to do it with someone I care deeply for, call me an old woman that was how Lydia taught me, your body must be saved, pure, it is a temple you save for your prince…

I’ll admit Bull isn’t as scary as I thought, although my previous tactic of imagining him as a bull didn’t work. I’m still happy to have spoken to him, he’s really nice. Now then let me see, I’ve spoken to Blackwall, Bull, Fen, Solas, Cass, Cullen, Leliana, I should go visit Sera then finally Josephine.

Hmm, now where would Sera be? From what Fen told me I’m guessing the tavern. Casually, I enter the bar, my body welcoming the warm heat of the fireplace while my ears perk up at the chorus of cheers from the men, gossiping for the barmaids and the soft lulling melody of the bard, performing for the people cheering. My eyes scan the area and I smile when I spot a familiar short blonde elf in a booth. Smiling, I approach her.

“So this is it, huh?” Sera and I sit down in a separate booth.

“Is something wrong?” I ask curious and worried if there have been any elf slurs sent her way.

“Oh no, it’s fine, yeah? It’s just. I thought it’d be bigger pffft that would’ve been hilarious if you were a man, right? Wasted. Anyway stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason the Templars and mages need to be sat down,” Sera explains.

“Most people pick a side. But I think I know what you mean but the mages are suffering as well,” I argue.

“So are the Templars, Fen knows what I mean, she’s in the middle with me and everyone else. You know what I hear about mages? Nothing until one goes all demonly. Know what I hear about Templars? Nothing until one goes mental maybe. They’re too busy to look up where the real questions are,” Sera reasons as I frown slightly.

But mages suffer too, thanks to the Templars constant fear. But still, I shouldn’t make her angry, I don’t care if I’m a people pleasure, I shouldn’t make an enemy out of my allies. Besides she does have a point thanks to this war, those who are neither mage nor Templar are suffering; this isn’t what I would want in a war between my people and Templars.

“We’ll try to sort out this war, all those civilians are suffering thanks to this civil war,” I agree bringing a small smile to Sera’s lips.

“I was worried for a minute, glad to see you aren’t too magey unlike baldy,” Sera scowls as I smile at the nickname for Solas.

“First things first right. I help you march-march-arrow-kick- then people stop being stupid, and everything starts to make sense again. Sound good to you, all touched Lady Herald?” Sera smirks.

“I would be happy to have you with us Sera, it’s nice to have someone with a viewpoint as yours in this chaotic world, are you okay with this?” I enquire to her making her smile slightly. Kind of, I suppose, maybe.

“See you Herald. Herald have to do something about that,” Sera grins and I nod smiling as we both stand up, Sera going to get a pint and me to go to the chantry to talk to…Josephine.

Calmly, I enter the chantry and enter Josephine’s room, I shiver from the icy cold welcoming of the hallway, the flicker of candle light tries to warm me up slightly but it fails as I feel another shiver of both panic and coldness. I grow closer and closer to the door, feeling my blood ump anxiously as I open the door, the heavy groan announcing my presence as I enter the freezing cold room shivering at the memories.

This is just like back home…with my progress reports…

Shyly, a young girl with long brown hair enters the office, with golden jewels, ruby red velvet fabric and much more matching the office attire of the study. The girl keeps her head down, her dull green eyes staring broadly at the ruby red carpet with patterns of gold sewn into it as her small golden dress with ruby red frills, delicately glides down onto the smooth floor.

“Ah Evelyn you’re here good. Five minutes early perfect, as expected of my daughter, Trevelyan’s must never be late for a customer after all,” the sound of writing on parchment subsides as the meek young girl’s dull green eyes stare into a familiar shade of green, only more lively, more stoic, more colder than her rounder and innocent pair. The male has bright blonde hair matching his subtly scuffle of thin hairs across his chin. The male’s white gloved hands adjust the glasses on his features as he turns to the young child.

Your progress reports show me you’re doing well in your English and history very good, although that political tongue needs to be kept shut, we don’t want another issue, like last time do we my dear? The males green eyes narrow stiffening the young girl who nods obediently.

“Yes father…”

“Honestly though, I’ll admit it was hilarious seeing that old man Harrison rotter rambling on about who knows, probably about his many travels and how loyal he is towards his dear wife, Sophia, but seeing him being in his place, seeing that stunned expression. I had to hold back a snicker myself when you re revealed that whole affair with Duchess Lizzie,” the father smiles brightly bringing a small smile one to the girl’s features.

“But still Eve you know the consequences of such actions, maybe not now but one day he could strike at you. Noblemen tend to keep grudges and they may try to harm you or your friends in the future,” The father sighs at the look of fear crossing the young girls face.

“Hush my little petal, please there is no need to be so fearful, as long as I’m here I will keep you safe,” The blonde smiles lightly at the girl, bringing her into a warm, loving, caring hug bringing a small shy smile to the girls lips.

Quietly, the male smiles, briefly returning to his work as the little girls green eyes narrow; her eyes widening to see faint bags under his droopy green eyes; are brimming with both life and tiredness. A pang of guilt hits the young girl who merely bites her lip, feeling ashamed for all the work she put her father through.

Papa’s tired…he was meant to have a day off today but thanks to my silly reply to that snobby man, father had to pay the price...

Ow, now, don’t cry my little petal. A young beautiful princess like you shouldn’t waste your diamonds…” The male smiles warmly at the crying girl.

“B-but papa you were meant to spend the day with mama and thanks to my silly words last night you have to do work!” The young girl weeps bringing a small sad smile to the male’s lips.

“You’re so compassionate, so kind; so considerate. Promise me Eve you’ll never let that go, in the business world you must be cruel, harsh and strong. You must not let others use your kindness. I envy you for your compassion, your mothers no doubt. My little petal, I love you most dearly and your compassion, but you mustn’t let the business world know of this weakness, they could use it against you, is that understood?” Kindly, the male hugs the young girl who sniffles nodding, accepting the hug from her father…

Father was so kind…

Father was so warm…

Father was…

Shakily, I hold in a shudder of sorrow instead furrowing my brow, refusing to open the dam of sorrow as I quickly brush the past aside, to instead focus on the future. I need to be strong not let the past hold me back…

Calmly, I approach Josephine’s desk.


	58. The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Curious question for you guys, I was asked and I have no clue if Fen and Solas had a kid together what would the kid be called? What would they be like? Would love to know your ideas! I may update twice for it!

Quietly, I release a tired sigh from the memory and turn shivering from the icy temperature of the stone cold room to approach the desk of a writing Josephine, focused on her work. I can’t hep but smile lightly at her focused expression, her furrowed brow, her focused eyes and her aura of back off, heh just like father in his work mode as mother would put it…

“You wanted to see me?” I voice out, raising my eyebrows as my voice echoes in the dimly lit room.

“Ah Evelyn, I’d like to discuss your parents,” Josephine smiles warmly at me as a small sorrowful smile crosses my features at the mention of them, don’t get me wrong I love my parents dearly it’s just…I don’t really remember much of them considering the whole locked up in a tower thing. But its fine, I was a weapon, I was what needed to be stopped, I was at risk of harming those I cherished dearly and had to be stopped.

“Curious about the Trevelyan’s? I suppose but for what purpose?” I enquire my brow furrowed in worry, I don’t want them to be involved that’s the reason I was sent to the tower, to protect them even now I have to protect them from me…

“As people have noted your station. It would be helpful to call on the resources of your noble kinsmen. What are your thoughts? Should we approach your family for the formal support of the inquisition?” Josephine adds as I relief a tired sigh.

Although the Trevelyan’s are very wealthy and have tons of contacts, especially in the chantry. I don’t think my name would open many doors,” I begin as Josephine raises a brow seeing my down casted eyes and closed off arms.

“I’m sorry,” Josephine begins.

“No don’t be, you wouldn’t understand. They may join for the politics sure, my uncle sure loves the thrill of the dance and wicked grace heh but I don’t want them involved. I’m sorry; I care too much to want them put in harm’s way. They had to put up with a lot from me as it is, being a mage isn’t really that great reputation wise in the Trevelyan family and often leads to more closed doors than opened ones,” I explain calmly as I see Josephine’s mournful look of pity, making me frown. Don’t give me that look; please…I’ve had enough of that look as it is. I release a shaky sigh feeling a wave of fatigue from it.

“I’m…sorry. I won’t press you for anymore,” Josephine sighs; I see the guilt in her eyes

“It’s fine. Not all parents and families get along we should be grateful for what we have,” I try to be positive, smiling sadly as Josephine’s nods sadly in agreement.

“But others will,” She warns me as I nod.

“Then I’ll have to buck up and bear it out,” I smile bitterly as Josephine simply nods, I see a hint of a smile of admirations sent my way. Maybe Josephine isn’t as bad as the other children I played with back in my youth before the tower…

“Val Royeaux has note of your lineage. It gives the inquisition some legitimacy although not as much as we’d hoped,” Josephine reports.

“Why not?” I raise a bow puzzled, recalling father often speaking of his powerful influence in Val Royeaux, often having market men buying his wares to sell, giving him a portion of the money and tax on buying his products.

“You are from Ostwick. Orlesian nobles. Orlesian nobles consider the Free Marches somewhat…quaint,” Josephine informs me as I nod recalling my fathers at their parties’ heh…

How we would both just stand there awkwardly as mother practically owned the ball that was organised by another, speaking to everyone in a silver tongue that all understood, it was like she was a glowing flame, or the sun, everyone flocking to her to bask in her warmth and angelic voice while father and I we…

“So I tell this guy, mate you just drank Mabari piss!!!” Loudly, my father’s boisterous laugh echoes in the hallway causing a few nobles to scowl, looking in disgust or distance themselves from the loud jokester.

“Free March scum…”

“Tch, so loud, such manners…”

“Pig farmer heritage no doubt…”

“How could someone as elegant, beautiful and divine as Lady Astrid fall for someone as lowly as a free marcher…”

I remember seeing my father’s once cheerful smile diminish to one of sorrow and embarrassment as he looks away, a shamed, his features flushed until a pair of heels approach and it seemed as though the sun had risen up from her long slumber to greet the people, it was as though a wave of amnesia hit the guests as the mistake was long forgotten, thanks to my mother’s radiance, it’s like she casted a spell on those people saving my father from the humiliation of the ball…

“Even though I’m a mage that doesn’t give them pause?” I frown returning to the conversation at hand.

“You’re not a unfamiliar sight. Mages from noble families are often given more leeway besides Ostwick’s circle had a reputation for being rather sedate,” Josephine points out as I nod in understanding, recalling a few times as a child of a few of my friends at parties had disappeared suddenly, and when I asked father or mother would stop me, telling me not to question it so I didn’t, I held my tongue as I was taught to at times.

“It was sedate thanks to enchanter Lydia, she knew her place, she knew of the risk from the Templars but acted never scared, she taught us not to show our fear to the Templars, fear is their power and control. We chose the circle, we chose the circle to help those scared of their abilities, to help those realize fear is what the Templars want us to feel and we shouldn’t grant them that gift. We chose the circle out of love and care towards wanting to protect both ourselves and those we cherish. Albeit it was a tad bit dull and confiding at times but coming out here. I see why some mages wish to have stayed in the tower,” I explain.

“Did you have friends back there?” Josephine asks I see a hint of curiosity in her eyes making me sigh at the question.

“Not many, others tended to avoid me, calling me smarty-pants and such, I had one friend that was all but I wasn’t lonely I had him and I got to go home now and again, if I were lucky, if they wanted me for a ball, arty. It was rare, if I wanted to go back, it was up to them, they have a lot on their plate, bringing me back when I wanted too would only cause drama at times,” I explain calmly, recalling the times I had my hopes up of leaving the tower, requesting to see mother and father, only for Lydia to reports me, numerous times how I couldn’t for they didn’t want me to come home at that time…

It hurt but I got used to it and the numerous times I requested to pay visit, the more my requests were denied and the less I made requests, learning the hard way…


	59. Cultural Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So people have asked and curious to know what you think? How do you think Fennic will be like in Dragon Age 4? Would love to know your thoughts, ideas and theories!!!

“Were the Templars good to you?” Josephine enquires continuing to question me.

“Not really, often Templars would watch us; some even forced themselves upon mages. I recall a girl being promised her freedom if she continued to sleep with one of the Templars that is until Lydia intervened; she swiftly brought the Templars in line. After Lydia learned this she stood up and set the Templars straight. Some Templars were kind, even pitying some but not me, they kept me to myself knowing me as the quiet witch, one who never spoke unless spoken too plus due to my ties of being a Trevelyan, they tried to get along with me due to my family ties,” I explain remembering my time there, a small sad smile crosses my lips at the memory of back then, Lydia’s curious expression, her yelling at the Templars until the moon rose, the Templars had to hold her back but she didn’t after, instead taught us not to lose and show our fear that is what the Templars want, we had the face of the circle being dull but really inside it was quite rough…but if you were never seen or got in the Templar’s path you were safe.

“This place is of no bastion of civilization, not like the circle. I hope you don’t find the living conditions in Haven too rustic for someone of your station,” Josephine tells me.

“How do you find it?” I ask curious taking in her attire and knowledge no doubt she’s from a noble household, not too noble however considering if I remember the Montilyet’s aren’t as well known as the Trevelyan’s back then.

“One adjusts, I stay busy. It helps take my mind from our surroundings. And the cold. And the wildlife and the lack of civilisation for miles around, honestly I was trying to talk to Fennic the other day, telling her about how she must act before nobles when she turned to me straight face and said…what the hell are you on? I mean, I was talking to her for an at least an hour and she literally ignored me!” Josephine sighs making me snicker at the image.

“Yeah that sounds like Fen, she doesn’t really care for nobles, I think that’s an aspect I like about her you know, doesn’t believe or respect those above her station due to roots, you sort of have to prove to her to earn her respect, if you are kind to her she’s kind back you know,” I explain bringing a small smile to Josephine’s lips.

“Yes, I should have known, Fen didn’t seem much like the politics type,” Josephine says awkwardly making me nod.

“Why anyone lived here before we found Andraste’s Ashes I cannot imagine,” Josephine sighs.

“At least we’re safe, Haven isn’t a spot most go to,” I reassure thinking of how our enemies can’t find us, they won’t suspect for us to be in such a place like this.

“Do not say that too loudly. Chancellor Roderick is still here until next time my lady,” Josephine smiles dismissing me.

“Indeed, I hope we can talk more, after all us nobles should stick together,” I joke lightly bringing a small shy smile to Josephine’s lips.

“Of course, I would enjoy that very much,” Josephine smiles returning to her notes and I turn, leaving the ambassador to her duties…

Fennic pov:

Calmly, we stroll through the Hinderlands, Iron Bull pants slightly, a huge big grin crossing his features from our last fight as we continue onwards; Evelyn is collecting herbs now and again, leaving to tend to other minor quests for more influence in the Inquisition, even putting up banners to show our influence. This isn’t bad, more influence more power but doing this without the consent of the royal family, my cause some minor difficulties in the future…

“Nice job in that last fight Solas,” Iron Bull smiles complimenting the male elf by my side, who merely frowns at Iron Bull.

“You really kicked the crap out of that last guy,” Iron Bull smirks as I smirk, recalling the fight and the way that Solas did fire, I must say he is quite skilled for mages, most mages tend to be weak with close combat, but Solas manages to dodge quite elegantly, like he has years of experience under his belt to predict the patterns of those incoming attacks.

“I suppose,” Solas look away and I frown at his rather firm short answer, usually he would ramble on, then again he doesn’t really seem to like the Qunari due to Solas’ adoration towards freedom, not that I can blame him, I love the concept of freedom too.

“What you don’t think so? You ripped him a new one! It was great!” Iron Bull grins, still charged up from our last fight, his expression reminds me of a giddy child.

“Unless the fight is personal, violence is a means to an end it isn’t appropriate to celebrate,” Solas says almost scowling at Iron Bull making me sigh, and here it comes…

“I don’t know,” Iron bull sighs, his once jovial expression turning to one of disappointed and thoughtfulness as he glances at me which I return with a shrug.

“Solas has a point,” Evelyn sighs her brow looking guilty at the thought as we enter Redcliffe but I remain silent, I think it depends on the culture of that person, celebrating a fight can be both good and bad, heck when I killed that dragon we celebrated, every bad man has someone waiting for them, sometimes sacrifices must be made for that, even if it hurts that loved one.

“Gotta wonder about people who fight as much as we do. Who doesn’t have fun with it,” Iron Bull contemplates making me nod agreeing with him. “If you keep feeling sorry for yourself, the guilt will consume you, making you nothing but a pathetic cry baby,” I point to a happily humming Evelyn, oblivious to my words.

“We have fought, killing men with loved ones and families and all that they might have been is gone!” Solas argues fuming.

“Yeah but they were assholes,” Iron Bull smirks at his simple answer.

Frowning, I glance at the pair, seeing Iron bulls shake off Solas rude remarks.

I know Iron Bull wants to get along with the others, he was in charge of a mercenary group, typically it’s best for everyone to get along to create a sense of trust and fight better, that why our team back at Kirkwall worked well, sure we had some that didn’t get along, like Merrill and me, but still we both knew we had one another’s back it’s the same here, I feel kind of bad for Bull now, urgh…this isn’t like me.

Happily, Evelyn smiles only to falter when she glances at the silent but frowning Solas and the glum looking Bull then turns to me as I sigh and nod.

“Hey Bull want to check out some weapons?” Evelyn asks.

“Hell yah!” Grinning, the pair leaves, leaving Solas and I alone as I turn to him.

“That was rude,” I deadpan to him.

“Rude, I was being honest. We have killed many people, people who have had family and to see him enjoy this is…barbaric, tch typical of a Qunari,” Solas scowls as I frown at him.

“For a guy rambling on about freedom of people and mages you’re awfully racist,” I point out.

“Racist!? Tch, not my fault the Qunari want to enslave us! They have no-”

“Solas! Listen, I understand where you are coming from, killing isn’t always the answer but look. Iron Bull comes from a culture in which battling is seen as a sport, it’s almost a self-defence mechanism for him to enjoy this to block out the guilt of it all, his race is about battling, he was raised, educated to enjoy fighting, if he didn’t he wouldn’t be what he is,” I reason.

“He could be so much more though, he could be different, he could be so much more,” Solas argues.

“I agree but this is the life he has chosen we shouldn’t force him or insult his culture that’s just being as bad as the chantry,” I argue silencing Solas who furrows his brow at my thoughts.

“Why are you defending him? He’s a Qunari he is just like those back at Kirkwall,” Solas scowls as I release a tired sigh…

“Not all Qunari are monsters,” I reply quietly, feeling a pang of sorrow as I recall a silent but kind Qunari mage and his…end. It’s an end none of us wanted for him but he chose it and we respected that, he wanted to die that way, it was his final wish and it was his choice to choose that end…

Silently, Solas stares at me, his eyes looking for answers but I refuse to give any, making him release an annoyed sigh.

“Look…you don’t have to be friends with him but a team must trust each other at least, we all have people we don’t like but we still have to fight by their side. I had to do it now you have to, just be nicer okay? Try,” I plead to him making his eyes widen at my words, making him go silent and caress his temple releasing a loud sigh.

“Very well, I…. I will consider your advice,” Solas gives in, going back to Redcliffe, bringing a small smile to my features.

There now that’s out of the way…better head to Redcliffe.


	60. A Quick Side Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So would love to know how would your Hawke or Inquisitor treat Fen? In your game how do you see her scenes playing out? Some have asked and I will say this, Fennic is like Varric in DA2 she is not a romance option though I would be surprised if someone would want to romance Fennic in DA2 how do you think her route would have turned out?

Stretching, I walk down through Redcliffe castle, my brow furrowed from the looks of things, we really are meeting with the mages, much to my dismay and annoyance but still it’s Evelyn’s decision, I pity her almost, making the decisions the tough choices I couldn’t do it, half of time I never could understand how Hawke could do it, making all those decisions, it took their toll, I know and it will take Evelyn’s toll as well.

“So…you talked to him?” Evelyn asks hopeful leaving Bull to talk to the merchant while Solas still keeps his distance, observes quietly from afar.

“Yep, I did the best I could, he will “consider it” or something, tch, that’s the best we can get out from that prideful dumbass,” I shrug.

“Better than nothing, at least he considered your advice, sometimes he patiently listens but at times when I talk to him, he hardly listens thinking he’s better due to being out of the circle, not being trapped in a tower, he even makes snide remarks about it,” Evelyn grumbles as I shrug.

“Everyone’s different and he’s just a prick,” I shrug. “Yeah, you’re not wrong, a-about the different part, n-not that part,” Evelyn stutters, flustered causing me to chuckle slightly as her flustered expression descends to a sad smile as we continue onwards, however my ears perk up the the sorrowful voice, it catches Evelyn’s attention too as she follows my gaze as well.

"Ah Senna my darling. For the first time in all these years. I fear I will not be visiting your ashes. What world is this, that demons stop a man from taking flowers to his wife’s shrine?” The male of elven heritage sighs sadly. Poor guy, it’s rare to see such a devoted guy, loving his wife even after her death that’s loyalty there, loyalty I treasure most among things. Sighing, I turn to raise a brow having an idea on Evelyn’s reaction…and I’m right. Frowning, I stare at the wide eyed, girl with hearts in her eyes, she looks almost envious.

“What if we took took those flowers to your wife’s shrine?” Evelyn voices to the male who turns to her wide eyed.

“I…do not know what to say, except thank you. I never expected anyone not of the blood to come. My Senna would be grateful. Her shrine lies on a hill to the west, near the table stones. Thank you,” The elf smiles warmly at us and we depart from him.

“That poor man,” Evelyn sighs.

“Oh boy,” I grumble knowing where this is going.

“To have a guy that loyal and faithful to his wife, who is already passed on, that kind of guy is every girls dream,” Eve sighs.

“I’m almost jealous,” She pouts.

“You want to be dead?” I frown receiving no response.

“So you’re a romantic,” Bull points out.

“Well I didn’t just read spell books in the tower,” Evelyn grins as I raise a brow at her.

“My favourite book would be the vole story between the tough knight guard Aveline and Donnic, so romantic,” Evelyn coos as I stop in my tracks, covering my mouth as I release a snort at her.

“What’s so funny?” Eveline frowns.

“You have no idea,” I smirk coyly at the puzzled girl not knowing how hilarious and awkward the two were in the real world.

“Oh come on you can’t tell me your lover visiting your grave isn’t romantic,” Evelyn pouts at me.

“I never said it wasn’t, loyalty is a very attractive trait for me,” I shrug casually.

“Really what about buff guys?” Iron bull raises a brow as I return with a look of disgust.

“Please as if I would bed a Qunari, besides guys who are buff never challenge me, I need a challenge not some brawny guy,” I shake my head as Evelyn raises a brow.

“Never pictured you as a romantic,” Solas smirks as I feel a faint blush and anger hit me.

“Anyone can be romantic dumbass,” I scowl as I huff continuing on ahead of the group, feeling embarrassed from being caught out. Urgh….men.

“You’re not as flashy as those mages Solas,” Iron Bull points out as we continue our trek up the mountains with Iron Bulls second attempt at trying to form a trust, or some sort of friendship with Solas.

“The Tevinter mages I fought in Seheron tried to scare us with what they could do,” Iron Bull turns to Solas.

Shocked, my eyes darken at the mention of that place…

I feel a wave of guilt at the memory, we were unworthy, they did all that for us and…we betrayed them…

“Viv has this confident swagger, acting as though she’s in control of everyone. Evelyn changes character, looking more powerful and confident when she shoots spells. Not like the quiet elven mage, though. No frills. Nothing to give you away. Half of our targets never seen you coming and when they do, it’s either you or Fennic who comes to end them, no one ever sees you coming,” Iron Bull informs the pair of us.

“You make it sound as though Fennic is my knight in shining armour,” Solas chuckles lightly.

“You wish,” I scoff sharing the same smirk as Solas as we both eye one another.

“I shall take that as a compliment,” Solas glances at me as I nod, seeing him trying to be more…friendlier to him.

“Same, I guess,” I shrug not really caring.

“R-really, I change?” Evelyn’s eyes widen in curiosity and surprise.

“Yeah, at first you remind me of a chantry nun all pure and innocent but when you know what you’re talking about or doing you change, you become more confident, bolder and braver than your skittish self,” Iron Bull points out as Evelyn turn to Solas and I. Simply, Solas and I nod as Evelyn raises a brow.

“Huh, never knew that, oh look there’s the shrine!” Smiling, Evelyn rushes up the hill to find the shrine.

Quietly, Evelyn kneels down, placing the flowers bestowed to her by the husband to the grave with the inscription.

Senna, Beloved.

May your ashes be gathered by Falon’Din

And carried safely.

After all the long years you carried me.

Softly, a small smile graces both mine and Evelyn’s features as I notice Evelyn has a soft tender look on her face.

“I’m envious,” She sighs as I raise a brow at her.

“You want to die?” I frown.

“What!? No, No, No!!!! I mean to have a partner care for you even after death. I hope I find a guy like that you know,” Eve smiles at me.

“I’m sure you will, I mean you got curly, he seems like the loyal type,” I wave her off.

“W-what we’ve barley spoken!” Evelyn argues.

“Yeah, well the tension between you too is pretty obvious just fuck him already!” Iron Bull encourages with a hearty laugh at the human’s ruby red expression.

“W-what I can’t just!!!?” Evelyn turns ruby red as I sigh.

“Honestly, the reason you haven’t spoken to him is because each time you try to, you come up with some random excuse to talk to another person or come up to me, to ask how Cullen is or what you should do, it’s annoying,” I frown at her.

“So mean, I’ll never know how you will get a guy,” Eve huffs.

“I won’t,” I deadpan.

“Wait don’t tell me…” Iron bull trails off eyes widen

“HELL NO!!! I do not go that way dipshit!” I screech at him seeing his suggestive look.

“Then what do you mean?” Eve frowns.

“Dear Evelyn I almost envy your stupidity. For someone to want me as their partner they would have to be fine with a freak with strange markings and anger issues,” I joke lightly turning my back to the group, not noticing a pair of eyes on me and I walk on ahead…


	61. The Bull's Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'm considering doing a fanfic based on Kirkwall coffee shop if you haven't heard of it, it's like a modern au series would love to know your thoughts if Fen was there alongside her Inquisition companions like a certain elven apostate?   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNMXnsmeLio&list=PLYd5Do92b0AJ3PhpxT1su8DiYIiYd5NDu

Finally, we return to Redcliffe, finding a familiar patient widower by himself.

“Ah you’ve returned, I understand if you hadn’t gone my dear Senna’s grave is quite far,” The elderly elf sighs sadly.

“I cleaned Sienna’s shrine and placed the flowers and as the text on the shrine said, may her ashes be gathered by Falon’Din and carried safely,”, Evelyn repeats the words inscribed on the grave, a small smile on her face.

“After all the long years she carried me. Thank you. You do a foolish old man, too much kindness. Thank you my friend, may the inquisition do as much good for the land as they have done for me,” The elderly male’s voice wobbles slightly making me frown, seeing the pure relief across his features. How strange, not many would be as loyal or devoted as he, most I know by now would remarry, say they miss her but mostly focus on their new life and yet this elf stays loyally by this fallen elf’s side, heh I’ll give him credit, he truly is faithful husband.

Happily, Evelyn smiles truly happy for him.

“Just knowing that there are men are faithful and loyal as you, reassures me that not all man are unfaithful,” Evelyn smiles purely jovial as I simple nod in agreement with her. I notice the pleased looks across both Bull and Solas we dart from the male and decide to explore more; we decide to head out to deal with the Templars and mages, causing a ruckus for the people.

Loudly, the sound of the screaming and roaring from the red Templars echoes in the battlefield as together, we charge into battle once more.

“This is meant to be the last of the Templars,” Evelyn informs us as we all nod charging forward.

“Bring it on Templar bastards!” Iron Ball bellows excited as we all separate to attack.

Finally after striking again and again, the camp is ours, the defeated Templars fall to the ground. My eyes narrowed at familiar ruby red veins coiled around their corrupted forms as shards of ruby spike out of them, morphing into its skin.

“This is what happens when people push lyrium too far,” Evelyn whispers gravely as I simply nod.

“Indeed,” Solas agrees as I kneel down, flinching from their soulless furious red rimmed eyes. This is what Cullen could become…this is what could have happened to me…sighing, I shake my head at the numerous dark thoughts and stand.

“Hey Fox,” I hear Bull call me making me raise a brow at him.

“Where did you hear that?” I frown, knowing its Varric’s nickname for me.

“Varric said it to you, suited you, got a question, how many Qunari have you killed, from the report it said you killed about 30 Qunari and the Arishock,” Bull frowns, his voice laced in poison at the mention of him.

“Do you not like the Arishock Bull?” Evelyn question curiosity laced in her tone.

“He disobeyed orders, what Fox did was mercy on him,” Bull answers as I look away frowning at the thought.

“I think,” I mutter.

“You think?” Iron Bull frowns at my answer as I stop in my tracks, recalling the gory night.

“It was an eventful night okay? You tend to lose track of the kill count when you’re trying to survive,” I huff not wanting to talk more about it.

“Perhaps we should change topic?” Solas requests, seeing my frown and I simply nod.

“Agreed,” I mutter as we continue onwards with Evelyn looting the place. We soon return to camp with Evelyn wanting Cassandra to join to face the mages, need some back up, mages aren’t good at close combat as Evelyn explained and Cassandra has resistance against them being a seeker, so here we are now hunting down the mages terrorizing the poor citizens, trying to get by, stuck in the crossfire of the war.

Loudly, we hear the curses and sound of fire as we draw closer to the final place only to spot a barrier of sorts, stopping us in our tracks.

“A barrier great,” Evelyn huffs.

“An ice barrier as well, we will need a mage experienced in fire,” Solas points out as we both turn to Evelyn smiling nervously.

“I guess, I’ll try,” she whispers her brow furrowed.

“Just imagine you’re healing,” I remind her shaking form which she returns with a sharp glare.

“Not funny,” She pouts as I simply shrug, keeping a distance, feeling my blood boil as my body moves a bit anxiously at the horde of angry mages, that will no doubt charge ahead at us.

“We must be strong and firm,” Cassandra reminds us.

“Hell yeah,” Bull grins rivetedly as Cassandra releases a disgusted groan while I roll my eyes, arms crossed as Evelyn releases a tiny chant and a fire ball is released, destroying the barrier and we all charge in, hearing he terrified yells of the off guarded mages, resting no doubt as we give them a little surprise…

Tired, Iron Bull and I sit down as Cassandra scowls, leaning against the wall while Evelyn observes the area, looting for any stuff to craft or sell as Solas stands by me, a bit at a distance standing but I remain calm.

“That was some solid work back there Seeker,” Bull compliments Cassandra.

“You as well,” Cassandra responds.

“The way you backhanded your shield and damn near chopped him in half. And the way Fox punched that mage in the gut with the back of her blades only to flip him over to slit the approaching mages throat was beautiful,” Iron Bull compliments us both as Cassandra and I share a look of uncertainty and almost weariness at the true joy in his tone from it. Uneasy, I glance at Solas who frowns, finding Bull’s rather weird childlike joy of this, is quite…strange.

“Hey are you both as turned on as I am right now?” Iron Bulla asks as my eyes widen and I jolt up in shock, disgusted at his words. Surprised, I hear the faint squeal reminding me of a mouse as we turn to a shocked Evelyn, her face ruby red from the perverted outburst of Iron Bull.

“Bull y-you can’t just say that!” Eve squeaks flustered as I can’t help but snicker at the innocent girl.

“It’s fine, relax we all do it. I bet more than others,” Iron Bull raises a brow at me as I merely scoff and give him the middle finger, causing him to release a hearty chuckle.

“WHAT!?” Cassandra and I scowl at the perverted male, my scowl showing my disdain as I keep a distance from the pervert, I notice Solas frowning at Bull as well, finding his words to be quite disgusting.

Nervous, Cassandra and I glance at each other not sure how to respond as Cassandra steps forward.

“Am I…what?” She questions baffled by his words.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Eve mumbles, her face covering her hands as she curls up into a ball of shame, completely embarrassed and ashamed to be hearing this conversation, reminding me of a chantry girl, oh wait she is one, heh.

“That’s…probably impossible anyway,” Iron Bull looks down frowning as I merely shake my head reminding myself, he’s a Qunari, they live and breathe for battle, of course this kind of thing would happen…sighing, I shake my head seeing Solas frown as well. “I advise to keep a distance from him for a while,” Solas whispers as I simply nod in agreement. Together, we turn our backs, refusing to remember this conversation for a LONG time.


	62. Blue Balled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys someone requested a AU for Solas x Fennic would love to get some feedback on it. I am considering doing a Q&A on the couple if people like it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848470
> 
> So for this chapter's question: How do you feel Fennic and Solas would be like in modern Thedas would love your thoughts and ideas! Their jobs? What they study? How they met? Would love to know your ideas! Also If I do a Q&A or a would you rather chapter, what questions would you like to ask? Comment down below!

“Well that was something, Evelyn whispers, her face still ruby red.

“Just ignore him, that’s Bull for you,” Calmly, I shrug after dealing with both mages and Templars and proving ourselves to help the mages with Evelyn’s gift of closing the mini breach in the area where the mages rest and survive from the Templars.

“So you really want to do this? Work with apostates that could trick us or turn out to be possessed?” I ask dreading at the idea.

“Fennic, the mages may help us understand the breach, where it came from,, how it can help us and how we can close it, the mages may have knowledge that can help us while the Templars may give us the firepower, the mages can give us much more,” Evelyn whispers as I frown.

“Corruption may occur,” I warn her.

“It could happen siding with the Templars as well. I know you hate the mages but please, give them a chance this is my decision and I’ve chosen them. Please I can’t do this alone,” Eve pleads making my eyes widen at the pure desperation in her green eyes. Tired, I release a tired sigh. This is just like back then, I’m not making the decisions and I’m grateful for that but I can’t say I’m not disappointed. If the mages join the army we have, some of which are previous Templars, meaning more conflict will rise, meaning more corruption in the ranks is likely. I bite my tongue holding in the urge to lecture the fool.

“Fine, if that is what you think is best,” I shake my head at the foolish girl who smiles, nodding.

“Thanks Fen I know it’s not easy for you,” Evelyn sighs.

“It’s not, but this isn’t my first time, I’ll hold my tongue,” I grumble and leave the relived girl to her devises.

Evelyn pov:

Flustered, I avoid Bulls gaze, don’t get me wrong, I know Bull means well with his flirty attitude but still, it can make others unconfutable.

“I hope the others are okay,” I sigh turning to find Solas in a mediation pose, focused.

“They will be fine, if anything Bull knows he will lose to Fennic,” Solas reminds me as I smile recalling his simple loss to Fennic and her agility.

“Are you sure you’re okay with it, I mean it’s Bull?” I ask raising a brow to see Solas remain calm and still, not fazed.

“Fennic is strong, I know she can handle herself and it’s not up to me what she does with her life,” Solas states firmly as I sigh at him. Urgh, why must he be so prideful? I can see those two being so cute together I really could urgh…

Maybe I shouldn’t intervene, I feel all pushy and rude. Fen’s my friend maybe I should just leave the two and see how things happen. I mean you can’t force two people together, maybe I’m secretly being racist thinking oh there both elves they should be together but then why don’t I think that way with Sera and Solas…hmm…I wonder.

“Come on we should go check up on them,” I reason, grabbing the last of the supplies needed for some side quests as I like to call them. “Very well,” Solas stands up and we both head back to the others…

I trust Bull, I do, I know he won’t force people with him, he’s not that kind of guy…I just hope nothing has gone wrong…

Fen pov:

“You know Seeker, you don’t have to fight so defensively same for you Fox, you’re a rogue you’re defences aren’t the greatest,” Iron Bull points out as we glance at him.

“Excuse me?” Cassandra frowns while I raise a brow curious on what Bull has to say, even if the Bull has a perverted mind-set, he has knowledge of battle.

“You’ve got armour let them scratch paint off it, you can wind up for a shot that can really ring their bell while Fennic here could focus more on her bow skills than her close combat with the knives. Both of you want to cut loose and let go, I can feel the frustration on your swings,” Iron Bull explains to us as I merely continue to frown, listening while Cassandra huffs tiredly. Thankfully, Solas and Evelyn are nowhere in sight, instead deciding to go hunt for ingredients and Solas no doubt napping or lecturing Evelyn on some random smart stuff.

“If you need any help back at camp I’ll be happy to help, don’t mind both of y-”

Loudly, the sharp sound of my blade cutting through the air startles the male as my blade teasingly touches his neck.

“Finish that sentence and I’ll make sure to castrate you,” I growl darkly at the smirking Bull.

“Hahaha!!, so you’re one of th-”

‘Bam!’

Next thing I know, I jump back at the sharp sound of ice, my eyes widening at the frozen Bull smirking.

“Looks like someone got blue bulled,” I point out smirking I turn to raise a brow at the ruby red and fuming looking Evelyn.

“Cassandra are you okay? You too fen, he didn’t make you guys feel uncomfortable did he?” Evelyn asks, my eyes widening at the panic in her tone as Cassandra chuckles while Solas silently, approaches the frozen mess, easily freeing him with his fire.

“Not funny, Fox,” Bull frowns.

“Oh chin up, I’ll buy you a beer that will cheer you up,” I smirk seeing a now smiling Iron Bull.

“You’re forgiven,” He smirks as I huff. Bored, I watch him leave with the others, leaving me and a mediating Solas.

“You’re telling me to be nice to this barbarian?” Solas frowns displeased at him.

“He means well, it’s just his humour,” I smirk seeing Solas scowl

“Careful Solas, your wrinkles are showing,” I smir at his glare sent my way, a light one, I know.

“It’s fine, it’s never going to happen,” Cassandra smiles.

“Apologies for giving offence, I will stop giving you invitations,” Iron Bull informs us, making me chuckle.

“Bull, it’s fine. I know you this is how you are, you shouldn’t change yourself just to please others,” I assure him bringing a small smirk to his feature’s, I turn to see Solas raise a brow surprised by my words but I merely return it with a simple shrug and smirk.

“It did not offend me and I didn’t tell you to stop. So long as we both know it’s never happening,” Casandra informs him.

“Works for me,” Iron Bull smirks at us as we simply nod, used to his flirtatious attitude and continue on our way…


	63. Magical Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...some have asked and yes I am planning to do a Dragon Age 2 story would love to know your thoughts, ideas for it!

Shaking, I feel my bones quiver, I hear the chatter of my teeth and my blood pumping as a wave of fear, anxiety and dread hit me as we grow closer and closer to the meting point, to meet the mages, to meet Fiona as we agreed at Val Royeaux. I can’t do this, I can’t, I won’t be able to do this. I huff feeling my body beginning to fumble, unable to breathe, I feel as though I’m being constricted as I feel my feet freeze in place, my skin feeling as cold and pale as death as my feet refuse to move, as though I’ve been stuck to the ground.

What if I fail? I mean we have the Templars but still…what if I’m making the wrong choice I mean the Templars have the weapons, the power, the knowledge on how to kill mages, we could use that to get the knowledge of the breach but…I-I…

“You’re not going to stand there are you?” My still cold as ice ears perk up at the voice as my downcast eyes and head look up to meet a pair of strong stoic turquoise eyes. Shaking, my green eyes meet a pair of strong blue.

“You made your choice, you can’t back out now, remember,” Fen tells me her voice cold but serious as I nod, taking in a shaky breathe. Fen’s right, I can’t back out now, I can’t panic, I can’t be weak, I can’t be a cry baby like father told me like Fennic told me. Bravely, I take in a shaky breathe nodding and stepping forward, heading inside ignoring my racing heartbeat thumping madly wishing to free itself out of my body along with my soul as a slow teardrop cascade down my temple, a bead of sweat follows as I move forward and enter the meeting place, where the mages will work with the inquisition one way or another, I won’t back down not now and not ever…

Together, we enter, I’m in front. Proudly, I recall my father’s and mother’s teaching, shoulders square, chin up and back straight.

Confidently, I glide across the area, making my way forward recalling my mother’s graceful steps through the ballroom; it was as though my mother was gliding on ice, I too try to copy the sense of peace and confidence she too emitted back then. I feel all eyes on me holding in the urge to wince from the pressuring gazes on me to instead focus on the people before me. All the mages wear familiar ugly robes I recall from the tower, rough, how I hated them they were ugly and constricting, I could barely move with the heavy set on. Strongly, my green eyes cast on all the other mages, some I recognise some I don’t, few who recognise me raise a brow in shock to see me but keep their lips tight and distance, angrily frowning at me, no doubt calling me a traitor for not helping their cause.

A giddy feeling blooms in my chest when I see one of my role models, Fiona standing tall and proud but to the side-lines, staring longingly almost, she is the leader she should be in front, proud like I am. I frown at the uneasiness in this room but push it aside glancing at the others, Solas with his poker face with Cassandra while Iron Bull and Fen look uncomfortable. Fen has her arms crossed I notice the subtle movement of her fingertips tapping against her crossed arms anxiously, eyeing the mages, she’s on the defence while Iron Bull is silent but I can see how tense he is, he too is uneasy here, not as much as Fen but still, not relaxed.

“What has brought you to Redcliffe?” Fiona’s strong but clear voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to her.

What?

“…”

“I beg your pardon?”

Frowning, I blink at the strange question; I mean she did invite me here why is she asking why I’m here? Something isn’t right or she’s just pulling my leg and she doesn’t seem like the type to prank, unlike Sera.

“We’re here because of your invitation back at Val Royeaux,” I remind her calmly, puzzled by her confused expression.

“You must be mistaken, I haven’t been in Val Royeaux since before the conclave,” Fiona informs me making my eyes widen at her news.

What? Then who we saw before could it have been a imposter, a lookalike, an illusion if so? Why? Why use Fiona? Why drag us here? What is going on? I frown at the cloud of question in my head, each one wishing to be answers but I do not have the answer much to my dismay.

“That’s weird, we saw a person who looked exactly like you. She told us to come here,” I inform her, my brow furrowed as I feel my heart racing in anxiety at the numerous dark plots that could happen, could this all be a trick for the crows to come kill me could this be a trick done by the Templars wanting me dead? Could this-

“Exactly like me? I suppose it could be magic at work but why would anyone…?” Fiona shakes her head making me frown seeing her too puzzled by my words.

“Whoever or whatever brought you here. The situation has changed, the Free Marches have…already pledged themselves to…the Tevinter imperium…” Fiona reveals making my eyes widen in horror at the news.

“This right here is why you can’t trust mages,” Iron Bull growls, scowling at them.

“An alliance against Tevinter do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Cassandra questions shocked by the news.

“I understand that you are afraid but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter,” Solas frowns as I can’t help but turn to a silent Fen, head shaking, her right gauntlet hand covering her expression.

“Fennic?” My voice breaks, nervous as I turn to her.

Surprised, my eyes widen when she…laughs.


	64. Alexius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy Fen and Dorian are going to meet soon this will be exciting not as exciting as the prequel I have now just released here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915952

“An alliance against Tevinter do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Cassandra questions shocked by the news.

“I understand that you are afraid but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter,” Solas frons as I can’t help but turn to a silent Fen, head shaking, her right gauntlet hand covering her expression.

“Fennic?” My voice breaks, nervous as I turn to her.

Surprised, my eyes widen when she…laughs.

"Fen?" My voice calls out in a faint whisper as she finally removes her gauntlet hand from her shaking head to look up smirking.

“Maker you mages are fucking idiots…” She shakes her head at them hearing a few gasps and I turn to a frowning Fiona.

“This is the only way for us to survive; everyone blames us for the Divines death!” Fiona argues.

“So what you think Tevinter will save you? Please, your signing your death warrant to them, you will be nothing but fodder for them to use their blood magic on you, changing, altering, transforming you into what they want; making your people puppets to them. They don’t care for you, they don’t if you are fellow mages; they don’t care for anyone only for bloodlines. You honestly are ridiculous, if you truly wished to save your people you would have fought back, made a public speech or something to inform them you were not involved in the Divines demise. You are not the only minority people believe to be the cause of the Divine death, Templars too are being said to have done it as well…you are both as stupid and thick-headed as each other my whatever is fucking out there!!!!” Fennic explains, laughing hysterically all the way as everyone’s eyes widen at her.

“Fen…” Softly, I call out to her seeing the true sorrow and anger in her as she shakes her head.

“You are all idiots,” She hisses glaring sharply and bowing her head, having done said her piece while I turn to Fiona frowning, feeling a wave of anger, betrayal and almost disappointment at her.

“As one intention for the magister I no longer have the power to negotiate,” Fiona sighs sadly; I scowl at her.

“I’m disappointed,” I huff feeling a wave of adrenaline hit me as I turn to my role model, the woman I strove to be, the woman who was a Grey Warden and a powerful mage, she was my role model but now here she is bowing her head like a lost puppy. Argh!

“How could you do this!?” I shout at her shocking many.

“I beg your pardon?” She frowns.

“You were my role model, I attempted to be like you a powerful mage, striving for the right thing, fighting for the good of everyone whether Qunari, elf, human or dwarf. I decided to fight for everyone. You were my idol but here now, I’m disappointed, I saw you as someone strong and independent not weak and frail, relying on a magisters aid just because of people blaming the mages. Fen’s right, you aren’t the only one being blamed, Templars are too! And to see you so early give up, it’s sad, pitiful and pitiable. You’re pathetic…!” I roar at her shocking many as I feel my blood boil slowly dwindle as I release a shaky breathe trying to calm my fuming blood as I feel the rush of energy fade. I take a step back, turning to see a rather surprised but proud look on the others faces.

I notice a few shocked faces in the crowd from my speech, some only seeing me as the quiet girl back in the tower, now seeing me roar like a lion, heh. I can’t help but feel a bloom of confidence begin to take form as I release a small but shaky smile at my declaration.

However, my eyes narrow when I spot a few eyes on Fennic and whispers but my eyes remain glued to Fiona, my ears clogged with my raging blood flow and ruby red ears as I remain frowning at a stunned Fiona.

Most of Thedas blames us for the Divine’s death, the Templars attacks grow worse and we mages have no allies. Either, my people could make a stand at Redcliffe or we took the only offer of help extended to us. I had to save them I had no other choice,” Fiona explains as a pang of guilt and shame hit me at the sorrowful expression crossing Fiona’s features. Sadly, I open my mouth to apologise, only then to hear the heavy clang of the door announcing the visitor to interrupt our conversation…

Sighing, I turn to the male, wearing a dark red hooded robe with silver chain attire and gloves. I raise a brow at his tanned features similar to the male by his side, younger wearing bright yellow, trailing behind the male.

“Welcome my friends, I apologise for not greeting you earlier,” The male approaches smiling as my eyes narrow at him, I notice Fen follow my gaze with a dreadful expression, looking almost disgusted, even fearful by his mere appearance.

“Inquisition agents allow me to introduce magister Alexius,” Fiona introduces us making my eyes widen as I glance at Fen to see her blank expression with a sharp glare but that is all that’s sent, I can see her biting her tongue, struggling with it.

“The mages are under my command and you are the survivor yes, the one from the fade interesting,” His voice goes deeper at that making a shiver to crawl up my spine. However, I remain stone faced, I won’t be a cry baby, I won’t show this magister my weaknesses, that’s what most people in the game feed on and use.

“I want to know more about the alliance,” I demand my voice strong and firm.

“Certainly, what do you specifically wish to know?” Alexius asks me, my mind flooded with numerous questions mage to push down the rest to give me a few more important questions to ask him.

“What do you mean Fiona is indentured?” I question.

“Our southern brethren have no legal status here in the Imperium as they were not born citizens of Tevinter they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights, as their protector I shall oversee their work for the imperium,” Alexius informs me as I nod. So Fennic was right…but what I want to know is…how? How does Fen know this? In the book, she and Fen’s past aren’t really mentioned only snippets same with how I know her now, she speaks briefly of Tevinter but I didn’t know she knew this much, why does she know so much? Sighing, I thrust down the question for a later matter and instead focus on my other questions for Alexius…


	65. Danger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose coming! How do you think Fen will react to Dorian?

Sighing, I continue to stare at a smug Alexius trying to be friendly but still something is off I know it, it’s all an act.

“When did this alliance happen?” I question my brow furrowed.

“When the Conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of the Templars who rushed to attack them. It could only be through divine provenance that I arrived when I did,” Alexius smiles turning to Fiona who slowly, her face morphs into a frown, a sense of uncertainty and frustration on her face.

“It was…certainly very timing,” Fiona remarks, still bothered from the events…

“What would the Tevinter Imperium gain?” I question seeing if Fen is right again or not with her idea.

“For the moment the southern mages are a…considerable expense. After they are probably trained they will join our friendship,” He smiles greedily making my eyes narrow.

“You said not all my people will be in the military! There are children, those not suited-”

“And I’m sure one day they will be productive citizens for the imperium when their dates are paid,” Alexius sharply says much to her dismay as my eyes widen in horror at the coldness of Tevinter. I know Tevinter isn’t seen in the greatest light but still children shouldn’t be fighting, they should have a childhood first…at the very least. Memories to cherish not…fight to the death.

“Where’s the Arl?” I question, hoping the Arl could argue against him with his authority at the very least.

“The Arl of Redcliffe left,” Alexius simply answers.

“Arl Tegan would not abandon his land during the blight even when they were under siege,” Cassandra argues.

“There were tensions growing, I did not want an incident,” Alexius smiles as I frown at his cheap answers and lack of information…

I have no power, I have to negotiate, the deal has been done and since the Arl isn’t here, have no power or influence to stop this.

“If you’re in charge of the mages then let’s talk. I’m sure we can come to an arrangement,” I reason.

“It is always a pleasure to meet a reasonable woman,” Alexius gestures for me to follow as I do, I glance at a sorrowful Fiona with a look of guilt from my harsh words, before I ever really knew I just urgh…I let my anger control me I shouldn’t be so hasty again.

I will save your people Fiona that I promise; no one deserves to be a slave, no one…

Calmly, we sit down opposite one another sitting at a table.

“Felix would you sent for a scribe please,” Alexius requests to the young lad who has similar features to the male before me, could they be related? I banish the thought aside to focus on the negotiation ahead.

“Pardon my manners, my son Felix,” The young lad bows. Ah so I was right, they are related, the boy goes to get us a scribe.

I’m not surprised that you are here containing the breach is not a feat many could even attend. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavour, ambitious indeed,” Alexius compliments me but I know why, he wants to let my guard down so he can manipulate me or use that opening to trick me like he did Fiona, not going to happen if there’s anything I was taught, it was bargaining.

“So you’ll lend your mages to our cause?” I ask my eyes narrowed, my face guarded just in case.

“There will have to be…”

Slowly, Felix returns. I nod at the polite boy only for my eyes to widen when he suddenly collapses. Quickly, I dive outwards catching the boy in my arms.

“Felix!” The magister says in worry and fear as he takes his son off of me, his eyes looking scared and frighten for the boy.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive my clumsiness my lady,” Felix pleads, tugging at my heartstrings at the poor boy only for my eyes to widen when I feel a paper of sorts get slipped into my hand, quickly, I hide it from the magister.

“Are you alright?” Alexius questions his son, a fathers worry evident in his eyes reminding me of father, I smile bitterly as I recall his frantic state when I fell ill to a simple cold, heh he would have gotten an army of healers and the whole kitchen staff to serve me a variety of herbal soups, each one different from bitter to sweet, each one a new journey for my taste buds, if it weren’t for mother calming him down heh…

“Are these enough blankets…?”

“Yes papa…”

“Is your soup okay, not burning you?”

“Yes papa,”

“Is your…”

“Papa I’m fine!” The young girl frowns only to feel a dagger of pain to see the father’s reaction, causing a painful storm to hit her of guilt. “Papa you forgot something,” The little girl whispers.

“What is it my little flower? Is it the bed, I can get you a new one is it the pillow! I can get ones made of goose, is it…?” Slowly, the young fathers eyes widen at the simple gesture from the girl, her arms out, her eyes watering as the young father smiles, bringing the small sickly child into his loving warm embrace, happily the two loving embrace each other…

“Please excuse me friends we must do this another time!” Alexius’ sharp voice snaps me out of my memories as I turn to watch the two leave.

“Fiona, I request your assistance back at the castle,” Alexius requests as Fiona follows, trailing behind the magister.

“I don’t mean to trouble anyone,” Felix says as we all nod and watch the father and son leave.

“I will send word to the inquisition so we can conclude this negotiation at a later date,” Alexius announces as we all nod, watching the trio leave.

Quietly, I look down at the parchment bestowed upon me to see Fennic, approach.

“You okay?” She asks as I release a tired sigh but nod.

Simply, I show her the parchment making her raise a brow as I repeat the words to the group.

“Come to the chantry you are in danger…”


	66. Confronting The Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So was asked when Solas and Fen do break up how do you think the others party members will react to it? Any special banter you would like to see?

Fen pov:

Carefully, I leave the room as Cassandra, Bull and Solas decide what to do about the parchment, not sure whether this is a trap or their saviour. I decide to leave, too tired, too angry and too disappointed to have the energy to argue and such. Once outside, I look up at the sky, arms crossed as my turquoise eyes narrow at the peaceful bright blue sky, filled with the fluffy snow white clouds however the sound of footsteps perk my ears as I turn to raise a brow at two mages reaching me. Immediately, I feel my muscles tense, my eyes narrowed as my twitching gauntlet hand draws near my daggers, wary of them.

“Hey you’re with those inquisition people right?”

Curious, I raise a brow at the two plain looking mages both with short chopped brown hair; however the one on the right is a mixture between brown and orange like a carrot. One of them has a darker complexion than the other, while the lighter one has freckles; the one on the right has plain hazel eyes while the other has onyx black eyes. The pair are wearing plain cream coloured robes, ugly looking ones at that.

“That leader of yours is her name Evelyn?” The one of the right questions.

“Yeah what of it?” I frown, my hand drawing closer and closer to the blade.

“No way, tch who would have thought evasive Evelyn would scale up the ladder,” The one on the right scoffs sarcastically. “Pardon?” I question forcing myself to be nice considering we want these abominations on our side.

“Don’t you know, as predicable, Evelyn is from the Trevelyan’s a wealthy family, due to that wealth she wasn’t picked on as we were, she bribed them or slept her way to the top to gain Lydia’s favour,” The one on the right explains as I feel a twitch of anger at these rude remarks.

“She never spoke whenever asked she would be silent, creepy girl, who would have thought such a freak wo-”

Lowly, the sound of air being cut and the metal sound of my blades echo in the air. The two stop in their tracks, eyes widening and shaking in fear. Teasingly, my metal blade touches the neck, one more push and the two would be dead where they stand. However, my ears perk up at the sound of trickling and my eyes widen at the pool below the one on the left.

“Did you just piss yourself?!” I blurt out disgusted as the one on the right starts crying, pleading for me not to kill them. Fed up, I push the two to the floor.

“Get out of here before I change my mind and get this through your brains, if you spread those rumours on Evelyn your necks will meet my blade again,” I warn them darkly as the two flee like pathetic whelps. Tch, Mages, forever the cry-babies.

“What happened?” I turn to the sound of rushing footsteps to see a worried Evelyn and sigh, deciding not to question it.

“Some extremist, I dealt with him,” I lie simply.

“Why’s there a puddle?” Cassandra points out.

“Wait, don’t tell me the guy pissed himself!!!?” Bull bursts out laughing while Solas raises a brow for answers but I shrug.

“So we going or not?” I ask as the group nod, confirming the next task as we all leave and head to the church as the parchment spoke of. “Fennic I’m curious about something,” I hear Cassandra enquire as I turn to her.

“Yeah,” I reply.

“How did you know about the Tevinter-”

“A guess,” Quickly, I lie feeling eyes on me but I shrug them off.

“A guess!?” Cassandra frowns as I shrug.

“An inkling, I mean come on most Vints have a stick up their ass or something,” I mutter and enter the church only to be greeted by…

A familiar neon portal in the air, a portal, a breach…just…picture perfect.

Loudly, the sound of grunting and wood making contact with something echoes as the creak of the door announces us, the figure turns to us, a male, busy fighting familiar hordes of enemies.

“Good you’re finally here…now help me close this would you?” The male cheerily remarks as we turn to the fight, focused on closing the breach.

Loudly, the sound of the demonic screeches and our battle cries echo in the chantry walls as we fight. Shocked, I raise a brow when Iron Bull rushes in, to protect the male figure from a swipe to the back. Focused, I strike my blades at the monsters as I flip backwards, Solas creating a wall of ice as suddenly…everything stops…wait what!? Shocked, I frown at the brief shifts of movement and freezing but remain in fight mode. Solas fires his attacks and I draw my bow, joining Solas in the fight as we both attack from afar, using the wall as a shield, to help protect us. Eventually, Evelyn raises her hand to the portal, swiftly closing it, thank goodness for that. Calmly, we both stand and I turn to Solas.

“Solas, be honest do you have any idea what just happened?” I ask referring to the brief freezes in time however Solas merely gives me a look of confusion, as I release a tired sigh.

“Come on, you’re the fade nerd you should know this,” I grumble tiredly following him, seeing the glint of intrigue and another I cannot identify in his eyes as we approach the stranger in white robes, with black hair, brown eyes and tanned features.

Evelyn pov:

Curious, I raise a brow at the male, from his looks what stands out is his pointy moustache heh, it’s unique, suits him, I like it. My green hues gaze into a pair of playful dark pairs; I raise a brow at his tanned features, rare considering Fereldan’s climate, considering most around these parts don’t have the tanned features he has.

Who is he?


	67. Fruit Baskets

“Fascinating so how does that work exactly?” The male chuckles smiling at me as I look away, not sure what to say.

“You don’t even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers about and boom, rift closes,” The male comments.

“Well I have a few theories but no solid proof yet,” I confirm.

“Ah a fellow experimenter of the arts,” He smiles as I shrug, casually.

I wouldn’t call myself a experimenter more of a curious mage who is interested and will try to find a solution or answer to the question.

“Um…” Nervously, I glance to the side not sure how to respond.

“What? No applause?” The stranger pouts as I blink, scrambling my head together to form a question.

“So who are you?” I questions intrigued to know him.

“Ah getting a head of myself I see, Dorian of house Pavus…most recently house of Minrathous, how do you do?” Dorian smiles as my eyes widen at his words.

“Wait oh no!” Quickly, I turn to see a silent but fuming Fen, taking a step back, keeping a distance from the group subtly but I can feel her malicious intent and killer glare sent to Dorian.

“Another Tevinter…be cautious with this one,” Cassandra warns me.

“Watch yourself, it’s always the pretty ones you have to watch out for,” Bull frowns at Dorian.

“Unsuspicious friends you have here, especially the one in the back,” Dorian smiles as we glance at the fuming Fen who remains silently glaring at the silent Tevinter.

“Who can blame them? A Tevinter reeking of surprise surprise blood comes to our rescue sorry if we find that a bit suspicious,” Fen spits out, sarcasm evident in her icy tone taking me aback as I shiver, recalling the familiar glare just like back at Strom Coast.

“Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable as I’m sure you can imagine,” Dorian smiles at me.

“Where’s Felix? Is he doing well?” I ask concerned for the boy.

“I’m sure he’s on his way, he’s had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely. He was to give you the note then meet us here, after ditching his father,” Dorian explains to me.

“So you’re a magister?” I ask curious but wary as well raising a brow at the tired sigh he releases from his chipper self before.

“All right let me say this once; I’m a mage from Tevinter but not of the magisterium. I know southerners use the term interchangeably but that only makes you sound like barbarians,” Dorian smiles.

“You’re betraying your mentor because…?” I frown at his decision; he may be a double agent.

“Alexius was my mentor meaning he’s not anymore, not for some time. Look, you must know the danger that should be obvious even without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the inquisition, Alexius enters, distorts time itself,” Dorian revels making my eyes widen at the news.

“B-but how I mean that’s amazing but also terrifying, I mean how? What does it need to create that? That’s fantastic!” I whisper in awe, my eyes sparkling at the sheer idea being made into reality.

“This is no time to be amazed!” I hear Fen hiss making me sigh, knowing she’s right, I snap out of my thoughts and turn to a serious Dorian.

“The rift you saw here. You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up ad slowed others down. Soon there will be more like it and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it unravelling the world,” Dorian reveals making my eyes widen at the familiar weight of pressure hitting me.

“You’re asking an awful lot for me to believe,” I warn him.

“That is fascinating if true but dangerous,” Solas advises as I nod in agreement to his words.

“I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys,” Dorian sighs as I agree with him. What is his motive?

“He didn’t do it for them,” Felix appears as we turn to the male.

“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Dorian enquires, smirking at him.

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day. My father’s joined a cult. Tevinter’s supremacists. They call themselves Venatori. And I can tell you one thing, whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you,” Felix informs me.

“Why me?” I question puzzled by him.

“They’re obsessed with you, but I don’t know why. Perhaps because you survived the temple of sacred ashes?” Felix offers.

Perhaps…

“You can close the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection? Or they see you as a threat?” Dorian offers as I agree seeing his idea possible.

“If the Venatori are behind these rifts or the breach in the sky they’re even worse than I thought,” Felix says to me.

“Why tell me? You’re betraying your father?” I frown puzzled by his motive.

“For the same reason Dorian works against him,” Felix answers simply.

“I love my father and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he’s doing now is madness, for his own sake you have to stop him,” Felix reasons, almost pleading, begging making me sigh, feeling truly pitiful for the young son, just wishing to save his father, a trait I can relate to in a way.

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time. There’s ready a hole in the sky,” Dorian comment, his tone playful trying to ease the doom like atmosphere surrounding the room.

“You want to save him from himself,” I whisper in awe of him feeling horrible, to have to fight your father would be horrible, I couldn’t harm my family, not now, not ever, not after that day…

“All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything,” I joke lightly trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere around the room, it’s better than being a cry baby, heh…

“Send him a fruit basket everyone loves those…” Dorian offers, bringing a small smile to my lips.

“You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I’ll be there. I want to be there. I’ll be in touch,” Dorian smiles turns to leave only to stop, smirking sassily in our direction.

“Oh and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed,” Dorian smirks leaving.

“There are worse things than dying Dorian,” Felix sighs, turning to leave and exiting the building, leaving us alone.


	68. The Fight Ahead.

Stoically, I stand before the war table, the warmth of the flames bring me back to the situation as I release a tired breathe through my nose, hearing the argument rise, I turn to glance at empty wall where Fennic would usually stand but….

“Come we should go to the war table, to tell the others,” Cassandra tells me making me nod, taking in a shaky breathe, recalling Casandra’s advice, I glance at Fen to see her turning elsewhere, far from me, far from Solas, far from any form of magic. On our way, I glance at Varric who raises a brow when he needs my desperate expression.

“What’s up Bookworm?” Varric approaches much to Cassandras irritation.

“No time,” She huffs.

“Cassandra please, Varric Fen seems a bit angry think you would go check on her, make sure she doesn’t punch anyone?” I request from him, hopeful.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Varric smiles and leaves but I notice the hint of worry in his eyes as he heads down. I hope she’s alright…sighing I push my thoughts aside as the once cold crisp of Haven’s winter air nipping at me ceases, instead it melts away from the warm hug of the candle glow of the chantry welcoming me, we draw near the war table.

“You will be fine, take deep breathes,” Casandra advises me making me smile, appreciating her advice.

“You too, I tell her making her smile as we both enter the war room, ready for my choice, our choice and the inquisition choice.

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle either we find a way in or stop this nonsense and get the Templars,” Cullen reasons.

“We can’t, we have gone through too much to just quit now,” I argue frowning at Cullen.

“The Templars could deal with Alexius,” Cullen reasons.

“No, I can’t stand by and allow Templars to save my people, I have to do this, and they are my people and my responsibility!” I argue, my courage blossoming as I take in a deep breathe, for Lydia’s sake, I know she wouldn’t want the Templars to save her and I don’t want that either…

I notice Cullen release a tired sigh, looking at me concerned but for once, I refuse to back down. Not with my people on the line.

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister this cannot be allowed to stand,” Cassandra argues, agreeing with my point in some way, heh.

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name, it’s an obvious trap,” Josephine reasons as I nod in agreement with her, no doubt a trap especially with his recent chirpy behaviour recently, to happy, too many games I have played to see the murderer being happy then feigning sorrow at the news of his victims’ demise. Sighing, I release a tired breathe, forcing a smile to cross my lips, returning to my times of the game…

“Isn’t that kind of him, tell me what does he say of me?” I smile acting like a giddy child.

“He’s so complimentary we are certain he wants to kill you,” Leliana plays along smiling cheerfully.

“Not this again,” Josephine grumbles.

“Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden; it has repelled thousands of assaults. If you go in there you’ll die and we lose the only power we have to close these rifts. I won’t allow it,” Cullen refuses as I notice the glint of worry in his eyes, causing a brief blush to cross my features and hearing my heart beat to go faster from the corner. No I need to do this, I can’t back down, I have to make a decision with them and I can’t be like a child right now.

“Everything has a weakness Cullen,” I smile weakly at him trying to reassure the worrywart.

“And if we don’t even try to beat Alexius we lose the mages and leave the hostile ruling power on our doorstep,” Leliana reasons making me nod in agreement.

“Even if we could assault the keep it would be for not. An Orlesian inquisition army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war, our hands are tied,” Josephine reasons showing the political side as I nod, she’s correct, Ferelden and Orlais don’t have the greatest of friendships but still…

“The magister…”Cassandra argues only to trail off.

“Has outplayed us,” Cullen finishes, his brow furrowed in annoyance at the defeat.

“We can’t just give up, no doubt he is trying to kill me but still even if my life in on the line my people need me,” I argue.

“So do we! We need you to close the breach!” Cullen intervenes, arguing as I sigh shaking my head at the dummy, a cute one but still…

“We cannot accept defeat now, there must be a solution,” Cassandra agrees.

“Where’s the Arl of Redcliffe, he could solve this, he has the influence, power and authority to kick Alexius out,” I reason, recalling Alexius having no real power here in Ferelden, meaning he stands no chance against the Arl.

“After he was displaced. Arl Tegan ran straight to Denerim to petition the crown for help. I doubt he’ll want our assistance once the Ferelden army lays siege to his castle,” Josephine answers.

“Wait…there is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for family. It’s too narrow for our troops but we could send agents through,” Leliana proposes.

“Too risky, those agents will be discovered well before they get to the magister,” Cullen argues.

“That’s why we need a distraction,” Leliana reasons as my eyes widen catching onto her plan as she glances at me.

“Me? I would the perfect distraction, after all that praise and complements; it’s only fair I would give the fair magister a visit no?” I smirk playfully at the idea, playing the game correctly just like mother…

“Focus on Trevelyan while we take out the troops, its risky but could work,” Cullen reasons, looking worried when he glances at me.

“Fortunately you’ll have help!” Loudly, the door clangs open as all eyes turn to a familiar male, bringing a small smile to my lips at his entrance.

“Now that’s quite an entrance,” I joke recalling his lack of applause as I give him a small handclap.

“My dear, I am the master of entrances,” Dorian plays along smiling as I glance at the others seeing a frowning Cullen, eyeing the pair of us, bringing a small smile to my lips at his annoyed expression. He’s adorable when he’s pouting.

“This man says he has information about the magister and his men,” The scout report, trying to hold back Dorian.

“Your spies will never get past Alexius magic without my help. So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along,” Dorian reasons.

“The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t in good conscious order you to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you rather not play the bait. It’s up to you,” Cullen reasons concerned.

“I’m fine. This is the best shot, we need the mages; they have knowledge more on the fade than the Templars and can do experiments to see if it’s just me that can close the breach. Besides I can’t stand by as my people make such a foolish mistake as work with the Tevinter imperium…no offence,” I glance at Dorian giving him an apologetic look which he waves off.

“My dear, it’s fine,” Dorian smiles, not offended as I nod, okay with the idea and plan of putting me as bait.

“Let’s do this…” I whisper, determined and ready for the fight ahead…


	69. Ranting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Fennic's relationship with Varric? Any headcanon ideas you have for them? Or better yet the DA2 group in general would love to know your ideas for it!

Angrily, I feel my blood boil. All I see is crimson as I feel my blood pumping and seeing a familiar neon blue low about to glow brighter. No, no, no I don’t need those people staring at me like I’m a freak not now…Seething, I make my way to the woods, the forest of Haven, I hear the loud crunch of snow from my stomps as well as feeling no stinging pain on my feet, my feet are numb to the fresh nips of the cold air and slush below as I force my way way from everyone, everything and every magic source.

Heaving, I watch as steams of my hot breathe enter the crisp atmosphere as I make it to a frozen lake. That’s when I’ve had it…

“FUCK EVERYTHING! FUCK MAGIC! FUCK SOCIETY! FUCK BOTH TEMPLARS AND GODDAMN TEVINTER!!!!!” Screeching, I scream only to wince at the chords of my vocals used making me wince from the overuse as I release a tired, hoarse sigh deciding to turn back to the wooden trees to vent and by vent I mean…punch or pacing, cursing under my breathe.

Why!? Why are we trusting a mage, a mage from Tevinter and from its title, no doubt it could be a magister after all house Pavus, yes I recall the invites back at his parties. Scowling, I shiver at the horrid memoires of back then, my eyes widening at the numerous feelings beginning to surface after I supressed them away so many years ago, the disgust, the anger, the sorrow, the numbness and despair that flooded my veins as I recoiled in disgust, my gauntlet hands trailing my shoulder and body, recalling his dirty hands, his hands practically owning me, his stench of alcohol and iron mixed into my original stench…

“Fennic?” The soft voice calls out to me stopping me from memory lane as my eyes widen when I notice a familiar small, warm, rough hand pulling me away from my shoulder, my eyes blinking to find a faint layer of crimson staining the once stainless steel gauntlets.

“Not again, jeez I leave you alone and this si what happen,” Varric smiles forcefully, I notice the glint of worry his eyes as I huff.

“I’m fine,” I mutter as I look out at the horizon blankly trying to get my thoughts together and not harm someone.

“Hey…remember that time you tried to pickpocket using the glowy hand thing of yours?” Varric smiles making my eyes widen at the change of topic but a soft chuckle escapes my lips at the memory.

“Hawke was laughing and Aveline was fuming,” I snicker.

“What did you expect? Aveline had to hide the body,” Varric smiles sitting down by my side as I join him, both of us cross-legged looking out at the scenery.

“Who would have thought this would we be here we ended up?” Varric sighs tiredly.

“Here I thought I’d be on the run for the rest of my days,” I smile bitterly at the memories.

“Hey, not anymore now. You got people to help hide you now,” Varric reminds me softly as I nod truly grateful to have met these people if hadn’t, I would have been on the run with my brother even now, fleeing, not caring about any of this chaos.

“We’ve been through a lot you know, think we’ll ever get a break you know settle down,” Varric smiles causing me to chuckle.

“Nah, not my style, where did this whole thing come out from?” I frown at him.

“Just thought to change the subject besides you’ve calmed down now, bookworm was worried,” Varric smirks.

“Urgh don’t remind me she’s a fool trusting one of them, vint, a vint! A snobbish vint that only causes trouble,” I grumble scowling at the memory of that snobbish abomination.

“We don’t know him yet,” Varric warns me.

“I know what it is, it’s just like the other abominations, it’s a vint Varric, a snobby vint that…that…ah!!!” Angrily, I throw my blade, taking Varric aback as my blade is impaled into the soft snow, as I release a storm of curses making Varric sigh seeing my fuming state as I roar, hiss and curse.

“Why!? Why trust one of them, they’re all the same! Thinking they can buy people, own people, manipulate, that abomination will be the downfall of it all, I just know it….”

“Fen…”

“It will!!!!”

“Fennic…”

“Tell me Varric what vint have we met that hasn’t been a jackass, a asshole, a monster…a true abomination. What has magic touched that it hasn’t spoiled!!!” I curse making Varric’s eyes widen seeing my trembling gauntlet hands as he releases a tired sigh and watches my fuming state until eventually my boiling blood and rush of energy from my adrenaline slowly subside. Exhausted, I plop myself down on the snow, almost melting into it from my hot body temperature.

“You need to relax. We will keep an eye on him and besides you don’t have to talk to him. He doesn’t have to talk to you, it will be fine,” Varric explains calmly as I release a tired groan, too tired, too exhaustion, to fed up with everything to argue back.

“Fine,” I grumble cradling my temple as Varric chuckles.

“How long do we think we can keep hiding her?” I whisper in a low vulnerable tone as the air becomes serious.

“Long enough, they’ve done enough to her as it is,” Varric huffs.

“I know. I’m worried Varric, you and I both know we can hide it but with Leliana around,” I reason showing my worry and concern towards my old friend.

“We will be fine. We won’t crack, we owe Hake so much, she’s family to us and we don’t betray family,” Varric shrugs.

“Well apart from yours…”I smirk coyly at his quick glare.

“Not funny,” He huffs.

“Fine, fine I’m sorry you’re allowed one broody joke,” I grumble smirking when I see a playful smirk rising in Varric’s features.

“Really?” He asks as I nod, ready to receive and groan only to hear nothing much to my surprise Varric is being…silent?

Shocked, I blink puzzled, baffled and lost when I see Varric not diving for the joke I allowed him, only to see the smug smirk across his features and the mischievous look in his eyes…oh no.

“Well?” I frown encouraging him to do it now.

“Uh, uh, uh, not now, dear Fox, not now, not here, not in this place,” Varric smirks coyly as I release a groan and huff out.

“You’re a jerk you know that?” I tiredly grumble earing a hearty chuckle from the dwarf by my side.

“But I’m a friendly jerk!” Varric cackles as I huff at the smirking male and then stand up.

“Come on lets head back see their decision,” I grumble as Varric nods.

No matter what we will keep Hawke safe. I owe her everything so does Varric and no one will harm her again; she’s been through enough as it is. All I want is for them both to be happy and maybe have a little niece or nephew for me to spoil heh…


	70. Time Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked an interesting question if Fennic was in the hunger games what would she be like? How would she and Solas fit into it and I have to say...  
> Fennic and Johanna Mason would be best friends  
> She would be a victor of the games I can see that very well and lastly...  
> She and Haymitch would get along like a house on fire!  
> What do you guys think?

Bravely, I stand before the entrance of Redcliffe, my heart race beating madly like a wild animal on the hunt, my muscles are tense as I feel a slick teardrop of sweat slowly cascade down my temple and descend to the stone floor, where a ruby red carpet lays with sewn on golden patterns, the single drop of water stains the once clean ruby red carpet but it doesn’t go unfazed as I continue.

“You sure about this? I hear Fennic asks me as I turn to her, she’s calm now, no longer angry almost disappointed, I ignore the slight pain in the chest, grateful she isn’t punching, screaming or cursing.

“Not really, but we have to do this,” I say as Fen nods numbly. Calmly, I stand in front with Fen by my right, behind me with Cassandra, Solas and Iron Bull by my side while Dorian is hidden in the shadows, not wanting to reveal himself just wait..

I feel the piercing glares of the Venatori wearing their white garb just like back at Storm coast. Worried, I glance behind me to see Fen, glaring at them; she’s on edge the same as Bull while Cassandra and Solas are remaining level headed.

Bravely, I approach one of the Venatori spies, before me.

“Announce us,” I order the spy, only for a man to appear, a male wearing a attire of blue and has pale blonde hair matching his pale skin tone.

“The magisters invitation was for Mistress Trevelyan alone, the rest will wait here,” The male explains to me making me frown, I won’t be able to take all of them on my own, that’s what he wants me alone to corner and kill me, simple and easy. I don’t think so!

“Then I’ll stay here, if my friends can’t enter then I won’t enter,” I refuse arms crossed. Sternly, I stare back at the male who looks warily at the others, most particularly Fen and Iron Bull, but they remain unfazed, almost used to it, much to my pity. Bitterly, the male bows his head going on head and we follow the blonde up the stone stair steps towards a familiar throne like room, the roar of the fire echoes, hissing, crackling and fizzling, almost eager to see me as many Venatori spies guard the throne room, leaning against the stone pillars supporting the room. My green eyes notice a lone familiar figure, my role model, Fiona standing aside watching sadly. My old role model anyway. Confidently, Alexius sits on his throne.

“My lord magister, the agents of the inquisition, have arrived,” The blonde announces us as we stand before the magister, bravely, not allowing the fool the satisfaction of seeing our true fearful expressions.

“My friend!” Happily, Alexius plasters a fake smile of warmth as he stands up. Loyally, Felix stands by his father’s side.

“It’s so good to see you again and your uh… associates of course,” Alexius trials off, trying to continue his tone of joy at my arrival but I detect the faint hints of annoyance towards my friends.

“I’m sure we can come to some arrangement that is equitable to all parties,” Alexius smiles fake, standing up prouder and coming closer to us however as he does, I notice a familiar role model of mine Fiona step forward, a look of annoyance and betrayal across her expression.

“Are we mages have no voice in deciding our fate?” Fiona questions rhetorically demanding to speak her mind only to receive a stern look from Alexius much to my annoyance.

“Fiona you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you had not trust me with their lives,” Alexius retorts calmly.

“If the grand enchanter wishes to speak she is welcomed to speak as a guest of the inquisition,” I cut in, smirking when I see Fiona’s soft surprised expression turning to gratefulness. “Thank you,” She tells me as I simply nod. It’s only fair to allow everyone a chance to speak whether I agree or disagree.

Alexius turns his back to me and returns to sit on his throne.

“The inquisition needs mages to close the breach and I have them, so what shall you offer in return?” Alexius begins negotiations as I simply sigh, wanting this over with, the quicker this is done and the faster we can seal the reach and end all this chaos.

“Tell me, I’m a curious mage you see, have you heard in the Tevinter imperium of a little magic called time magic, you know slow things down, speed things up…?” I begin smiling at Alexius shocked expression.

“Ridiculous. If you believe that I could do such things then why did you choose to come anyway?” Alexius tries to hide the truth until Felix turns to him.

“She knows everything father, I told her,” Felix confesses to his father.

“Felix what have you done?” Alexius demands from his son.

“Your son is worried about you, joining these cults,” I reach out trying to coax the father into stopping all this madness.

“So speaks the thief do you think you can turn my son against me, you walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark, a gift you don’t even understand and think you’re in control!” Alexus scowls at me standing.

“To be fair, I did not think I was in control, far from it,” I interject making him glare sharply at me making me flinch.

“You are nothing but a mistake…”

Shocked, my eyes widen at those words, a mistake, an accident, a… abomination…

“I heard she killed her mother…”

“I knew she was a witch…”

“I knew she was a freak…”

Mistake, abomination, killer…I shouldn’t have been-

“Father, listen to yourself do you know what you sound like!?” I hear Felix concerned voice snapping me out of my trance as I look up.

“He sounds exactly like any sort of villainous cliché that everyone expects us to be,” Dorian voices making us all turn to the mage, I notice Fen keep a distance from him as Dorian stands by my side.

“Dorian. I gave you a chance to be part of this, you turned me down. The elder one has power you will not believe. He will raise the imperium from its own ashes,” Alexius explains as my eyes widen.

“The elder one? Wait…this elder one was the one who must have killed the divine… could he be a mage?” I reason, slightly puzzled by the title.

“Soon he will become a god; he will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boric oceans to the frozen seas,” Alexius whispers in awe, making my eyes widen at the madman.

“You can’t involve my people in this!” Fiona scowls, horrified at the madman she has placed her peoples care into.

“Alexius this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?” Dorian demands from him as I hear the faint swoosh of arrows from behind, the agents are here.

“Stop it father! Give up the Venitori. Let the southern mages fight the breach and let’s go home,” Felix begs his father.

“No! It’s the only way, he can save you,” Alexius informs his son, a desperate, depressing and sorrowful expression arising in Alexius’ features.

“Save me?” Felix frowns at his father.

“There is a way, the elder one promised if I undo the mistake at the temple…”Alexius reveals.

“I’m going to die, you need to accept that,” Felix says seriously as I feel a pang of guilt towards Alexius, he truly cares for his son, to go to such lengths…

“Seize them Venatori! The elder one demands both the woman’s life and the elf with the markings!!!” Alexius demands as both mine and most likely Fen’s eyes widen at his declaration…

What the heck does the elder one want with FEN!?

However Alexius is greeted by the sound of his men’s chocked gasps as they all collapse, choking on their blood.

“Your men are dead Alexius end this now before more lives are lost,” I reason trying to get the man to see sense and helpfully ask him what the heck this elder one wants with Fennic…

“You are a mistake. You were never meant to have existed!” Suddenly, Alexius voice turns into a hoarse demonic hiss as he gauntlet hand glows a familiar green glow revealing a amulet with a cube of energy from the looks of it, appears before us.

“NO!!!!” Dorian screams releasing an energy similar to the green glo-

‘BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’


	71. Three Hundred Bottles On The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys think Fen will be in this alternate timeline?

Groaning, I awaken to the ice cold shiver of the area as well as the repeated sound of slithering liquid dripping down from the ceiling to hit the washy wet floor of stone before where I lay. My nose winces at the disgusting stench of iron, sewer and rust. My ears hear the echo of water descending down and being absorbed into the pools of water below.

Where am I? Blinking, I force myself to stand, my eyes adjusting to the familiar yet alien territory I am in, my eyes widen when I find Dorian with me, at least I’m not alone however the others are not in sight, I hope they are alright. Worried, my green hues scan the prison finding no sign of them, where are we? Where are the others? What did Alexius do?

Suddenly, my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and we both turn to find two Venatori guards waiting for us, armed and ready to finish us off. Not today or wherever or whenever we are, ju-just not now!!

Quickly, I draw my staff, Dorian following my actions as he focuses on healing or attacks while I focus on attacking more, hmm from what I’ve seen he’s more of a fighting mage than a supporting one, out of all the mages we got, Solas is the more supportive mage, the white mage as Lydia called it while Dorian and Vivienne are more fragile, like glass cannons as Lydia decided to call me back at the tower.

Eventually, we defeat the guards, I’ll admit it was hard considering the small space of the room and the fact that we had to practically keep running to not get knocked out by them; usually we had Cassandra distract the guards while we fought from afar but sadly no warrior to help us there. I just hope we can find the others…

“Interesting, it’s probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us towards…the closest compounds of arcane energy,” Dorian kneels down inspecting his surroundings as I join him.

“The last thing I remember we were in the caste hall,” I recall frowning.

“Let’s see if we’re still in the castle it isn’t oh! Of course it’s simply not where it’s when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus, it moved us through time,” Dorian informs me as my eyes widen in utter awe.

“Amazing! How could that be? How far? To think time travelling is possible now, magic is amazing,” I whisper in awe and glee.

“Those are excellent questions we’ll have to find out, let’s look around and see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back,” Dorian reasons. I nod, calming down from the glee, I will admit this is amazing but still I need to focus on right now, on how to get out of here and hopefully get some answers to my excellent questions.

“Don’t worry, I’m here I’ll protect you,” Dorian reassures me bringing a small smile to my lips at the kind guy.

We continue marching through the sloppy waves of water my eyes widening at the sharp jagged icicles like objects of red lyrium all over the place.

“Alexius has made quite a dreadful mess of this place hasn’t he?” Dorian brings up.

“In this part of the castle,” I add as well eyeing the area.

“It was currency the tackiest of castles I’ve ever seen, this is not a improvement,” Dorian huffs.

“Nothing like a prison break to start some spring cleaning right?” I joke lightly smiling as Dorian releases a wry chuckle from my joke.

“Indeed,” he agrees and we continue on our way exploring this strange post-apocalyptic looking future of ours.

Calmly, we continue our way forward, exploring and defeating bad guys, however after much walking and talking about all sorts, I stop in my tracks hearing the faint echoes of a familiar song and familiar voice.

“Three hundred bottles of beer on the wall, three hundred bottles of beer…take one down, pass it around…”

“Bull!” Quickly, I follow the source of the tired deep voice to find in a small cell a familiar Qunari but he looks…sickly, his body has a ruby red aura surrounding him, a familiar shade to the corner of his cell, a huge chunk of…red lyrium oh no.

“Bull!” I call out relieved to see him only to falter at his ill deathly change to his once lively form.

“You’re not dead? You’re supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything,” Iron Bull frowns as I peer into his one good eye, my eyes widening at the red hue in it.

“Alexius didn’t kill us. His spell sent us through time. This is our future,” Dorian informs Bull who only scowls at him.

“Well it’s my present. And in my past, I definitely saw you both die,” Bull answers back.

“We’re going to fight Alexius and see about fixing all of this you coming?” I question, if I ask about the lyrium and sickly state it may make him angry.

“Why? You want to see what other tricks he’s learned?” Iron Bull remarks bitterly making me frown at the coldness in his tone.

“If we find him. We might be able to get back to our own time and stop all this before it happens. Exciting yes?” Dorian explains to Bull who only scowls in return.

“Alexius isn’t the one you need to worry about. It’s his “Elder One.” He killed the empress of Orlais with his little pet,” Bull scowls spitting out the words making me frown.

“His pet?” I question but it fall to deaf ears.

“He used the confusion to launch an invasion of the south. The army was all demons; some were once people now just monsters. You ever fought a demon army? I don’t recommend it,” My eyes widen when Bulls voice echoes, like a demon.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help, thanks to me you all suffered and had to endure this,” I apologise grimly, feeling a wave of sorrow, anger and guilt for my failure.

“Demon. Army. Shit… you were lucky you died early. Let’s move, no time like the present,” Bull states and I simply nod, still feeling the dagger of guilt hit me in the chest, once more as we continue on our way to find the others.


	72. Maker

Thankfully, the fights have gotten easier with bull as our tank back, distracting the guards while we fire from afar.

Focused, we enter a chain of prison cells, my eyes narrow when I catch a figure sitting down cross-legged however I sadly recognise the ruby red glow emitting from the female figure.

“Cassandra!” I gasp to see her, quickly, she stands, her ruby red hinted eyes widening to see me and Dorian.

“You’ve returned!? Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance? Maker forgive me I failed you. I failed everyone. The end must truly be upon us if the dead have come to life,” Cassandra exclaims mournful, another jab from the dagger this me but I ignore the pain. “You look wounded maybe we can help,” I turn to Dorian who sadly shakes his head.

“Nothing you can do can help me now. I’ll be with the maker soon,” Cassandra sighs, looking almost relieved at the idea of death. Maker…

“Alexius sent us forward in time. If we find him we may be able to return to the present,” Dorian informs Cassandra. “Then…can you make it so none of this took place,” Cassandra stands up approaching us, hope in her echoed demonic voice. “Alexius will pay for harming all of you,” I promise glaring, enraged at the torture my friends had to endure for so long…

“Maker guide us all,” Cassandra whispers as we all nod. Maker, please bless us and be on our side in this fight, please…

Calmly, we continue our way forward, the dripping sound of the water above raining down on us now and again or the sloshing sound of water pouring down from the huge leakages above on the ceiling, echoes in the empty and abandoned prison, each of fighting and protecting one another in order so we all can face Alexius and get revenge for what he’s done to my friends….

Frowning, I stop in my tracks when I hear a faint groan from another room and decide to investigate the cell, my eyes widening at the huge bulge of a familiar ruby red shard of red lyrium. I peer inside only to gasp when I see a battered, beaten and exhausted Fiona looking on the brink of death as she lays on the huge piece of red lyrium, her cell having no space to lie down comfortable thanks to a shard of red hitting or scraping her.

“You’re…alive? How?” Fiona calls out, my eyes widening at how deep and demonic her voice has become compared to the others, red light is emitting from her body, matching her ruby red eyes, holding hints of the once strong person that she was. “I saw you…disappear…into the rift,” Fiona groans out pained as she stares blankly at a stone wall, the only bit of her cell that isn’t red lyrium but it looks like she’s been pushed into a corner, both physically and metaphorically.

“What happened to you?” I whisper in horror at the sight of my role model now morphing, practically fused together with the red lyrium.

“Red Lyrium…it’s a disease. The longer you are near it….eventually…you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more,” Fiona hoarsely weakly explains, her once strong voice wobbles and turns into a hissing fit as I wince spotting a shard of ruby red lyrium moving, trapping her inside the cell and slowly but surely converting her into it, it’s too late for her…I feel the urge to scream, cry, and strike at the red lyrium, desperate to stop the disease from spreading and completely slowly devouring her, who knows how much she has lost thanks to the years gone by…

“Can you tell us the date? It’s very important,” Dorian pleads to the grand enchanter.

“Harvestmere….9:42 dragon,” Fiona croaks out making my eyes widen.

“A year that’s all it took for this chaos to happen?” I blurt out in shock and paranoia, how powerful is this elder one to accomplish so much in one single year? Can we truly take on someone this powerful, this influential, this…

“Nine forty two? Then we’ve missed an entire year,” Dorian points out the obvious, snapping me out of my panic filled thoughts, forcing me to push them aside to focus on now…

“We have to go back, stop this madness stop this painful future and save the others from this horrid future!” I explain my voice trembling in both anger and guilt for my absence, I missed so much I could have saved them, I could have helped I could have….

“You must…beware. Alexius…serves the Elder One. More powerful…than the Maker…No one challenges him and lives. He created…something that is both living but dead…that thing…no longer holds…a shred of humanity, beware…of it as well as the Elder One…” Fiona warns me wincing in pain from her staggered breathes.

“It? Who…?” I trail off not wanting got cause her further pain; I can tell he’s in a lot of pain from the shuddering to the whimpering’s from merely speaking to us. I push my curiosity aside.

“I will do all I can to make sure this future never happens,” I promise Fiona bringing a small sad smile to her lips. “Thank…you. I…apologise I did not live up to your expectations…” Fiona hisses slowly closing her eyes as I sombrely nod.

“I’m sorry I expected too much, you are still human no matter the origin,” I bow deeply to her bringing a small bitterly smile to her lips.

“Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe,” Dorian summarises the plan.

“Good,” Fiona says. 

“I said maybe it might also turn us into paste,” Dorian warns us.

“You must try, your spymaster Leliana…she is here. Find her, quickly before…the Elder one…learns you’re here,” Fiona winces and finally passes out, making my eyes widen at the passing and news of Leliana.

“Fiona, may the Maker take you by his side,” I whisper in a prayer then turn to Dorian nodding.

Leliana’s here, don’t worry Leliana we will find you too!!


	73. Freedom Of The Elf

Silently, we continue on our way through the cells, my heart feeling heavy and pained from the guilt eating away at me. Fiona, Cassandra, Bull and the pain the endured, must have been horrible and here I am fine and healthy while they suffered, I did nothing while my friends were tortured. I just hope Solas, Leliana and Fennic are okay…

Carefully, we continue our track; the battles have become faster and easier now thanks to having Cassandra and Bull back.

Calmly, we continue until, I spot a cell to the far end smiling when I spot a familiar figure. Solas! Relieved, we walk up to him; his back is turned to us, looking at the large wall of red lyrium that is slowly spreading all over the cell wall.

Slowly, Solas turns to us, his back once facing us turns only for his eyes to widen taken aback to see us all alive and free.

“You’re alive!? We saw you die!” Solas exclaims in shock, my eyes widening at the ruby red aura emanating from him, his once calm stoic eyes now ruby red as his pale skin tone shines from the glow of crimson. 

“The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here so to speak,” Dorian explains once more to Solas.

“Can you reverse the process you can return and avoid the events of last year? It may not be late!” Solas explains to us as I turn to Dorian, we already know the plan but to think Sols caught on just like that, he really is wise.

“You look terrible. Is there anything I can do to help ease the pain?” I ask feeling a wave of guilt for seeing once more the harm I caused others by not being here, when they needed me.

“I am dying but no matter. If you can undo this they can all be saved but you know nothing of this world. It is far worse than you can understand. Alexius served a master, the Elder One, he reigns now unchallenged. After you stop Alexius you must be prepared,” Solas warns me gravely, his voice echoing and in pain.

“I understand, I will not fail,” I promise Solas.

“If you can return to your present, you might find it helpful to know of the Elder One’s plans. This world is an abomination, it must never come to pass,” Solas informs me making me nod as he joins the party, now I’m more determined than ever.

Reunited, we all head off heading to find Leliana however as we do I stop in my tracks, still seeing no sign of any occupied cells or any word of Fen.

“Guys where’s Fennic do you know where they may have taken her prisoner?” I ask only to receive strangely enough, silence, the others look away almost not wishing to talk of her.

“Guys…?” I voice out but they ignore me, not wishing to speak of her.

“Evelyn,” Dorian’s frown sent my way silences me as I release a tired sigh. Maybe its hurts for them to think, the mental strain of the torture they endured must have been killing them and here I thought I could get questions out of them, urgh I’m a fool. I shut my lips tight, we’ll find Fen, I now we will, besides when we find Leliana no doubt she’ll know where Fen is, she’s a spymaster she practically knows where everyone else is.

“I heard Alexius barricaded himself in the front,” Solas informs us as we all nods, heading there only for falter in my steps; we enter a particular hallway hearing a gruff voice demand answers.

“How did you know the sacrifice at the temple!?” The loud voice questions, his voice echoing in the empty halls.

“Never,” Shocked my eyes widen at the familiar voice, Leliana! Quickly we follow the source each time, I wince when hearing the harsh slap and cry of Leliana in pain from the torture given to her from the interrogation. Hold on Leliana we’re coming…

“There’s no use for this defiance little bird,” The voice spits out.

“Ah!” Leliana cry of pain echoes as we all turn to the wooden door, the entrance to Leliana where two interrogators are mostly likely armed and ready for a fight. Bravely, I step towards the door and-

‘BAM!!!!’

Loudly, my foot hits the door open announcing our arrival loudly as the guards turn to us, cursing however we easily handle the guards. Shocked, my eyes widen as I take a step back from the heavy stench of iron and rust in the air, my forest green eyes scanning the area, my eyes widen in horror at the rusty instruments of torture laying hazardously on the floor and table, stains and splashes of crimsons tinting the once stainless steel weapons. Numerous bodies of skeletons and some parts of flesh remain lingering in the torture chambers. I wince, hearing the faint crunch of maggots hungrily feeding of the dead remnants of what were once healthy and powerful fighters no doubt, who fell prey to these monsters.

Quickly, my ears perk up at the scrap of metal, being dragged onto the dark wooden table where the other instruments of pain lay unorganised but used a lot, however this little dagger scrapes causing an eerie dry of pain to squeak out as the Venatori spy or interrogator reaches out…horrified, my eyes widen at Leliana’s state, her cheeks hollow, her eyes ruby red and her skin as pale and grey as a corpse, wrinkles adorn her skin creased form. Maker, Andraste what have these monsters done to you!?

Bravely, I take in a shaky breathe, refusing to vomit at the disgusting sounds of flies and maggots feeding of the decaying and already gone flesh, eating their feast, enjoying it, I ignore the urge to vomit instead forcing my body instead of vomiting to release a disgusted shudder as I approach the lifeless body of Leliana, fighting back, refusing to give into deaths embrace or give these monsters the satisfaction of her breaking..


	74. Badass Spymaster

Bravely, I take in a shaky breathe, refusing to vomit at the disgusting sounds of flies and maggots feeding of the decaying and already gone flesh, eating their feast, enjoying it, I ignore the urge to vomit instead forcing my body instead of vomiting to release a disgusted shudder as I approach the beaten body of Leliana, fighting back, refusing to give into deaths embrace or give these monsters the satisfaction of her breaking..

“You will break,” The male Venatori states darkly the black blade to her neck only to receive her look of defiance in return.

“I will not,” Hoarsely she whispers.

“You’re wasting your breathe,” She huffs tiredly as the Venatori turns to see my glare.

“Or you will,” She growls as my eyes widen to see her being dangled down from the ceiling but her legs wrap around the Venatori’s neck, swiftly suffocating the struggling Venatori until Leliana ends his suffering by swiftly breaking his neck with her legs. Defeated, he crumples to the ground, unmoving, unflinching, motionless, dead, just dead. My ears hear the soft splattering sound of blood oozing out of one of the few Venatori we deal with, unconscious the Venatori slain by my hand causes a crimson liquid leaks out from one of the Venatori’ bodies, staining the already dirtied, ruined and cracked floor.

Rushing, I kneel down looting the guard for the key and stand up, using the key to free the shackles chaining and imprisoning my friend and spymaster.

“You’re alive,” She whispers in awe.

“I am so sorry,” I whisper mournfully, finally feeling the dagger of guilt that once teasingly stab me fully impale me at the sight of my friend, practically on her deathbed from her dead rotting looking corpse to her dead filled lyrium eyes.

“That was impressive,” I whisper in surprise and admiration towards her swift trick.

“Anger is stronger than any pain. Do you have weapons?” Leliana questions as I nod, seeing her limp over to a chest, I frown when I see her try to hide her limp as she gathers her things as she does I look around, only for my eyes to widen when I see something on the desk. Curious, I walk over peering over only to release a shocked gasps at the parchment before me.

Test subject RF has been transferred to the Elder One as appointed…

You will get your payment for the sale of it soon…

“Test subject? Payment? What did Alexius sell?” I whisper my brow furrowed as I begin to ponder but nothing comes to mind, did he sell our weapons or perhaps it’s the red lyrium he sold to this “Elder One”? I don’t know and it’s frustrating me ah! No I need to focus on finding Fen and beating Alexius for all he’s done to my friends…

“The magisters probably in his chambers,” Leliana informs us, continuing to dig for any things she lost.

“You aren’t curious on how we got here?” Dorian frowns almost disappointed or confused on how Leliana is reacting to our rescue mission. 

“No,” Leliana snaps and stands, bow equipped and arrows ready.

“Alexius sent us into the future, this victory, this Elder One, it was never meant to be,” Dorian summaries to her. “I’m sorry for what you had to go through Leliana honestly, I will go back, I have to make sure this future never comes,” I explain to her only to receive a cold, dead stare back.

“And mages wonder why people always fear them, no one should have this power,” Leliana shakes her head at us.

“It’s dangerous and unpredictable before the breach nothing we did…”Dorian trails off flinching from Leliana’s icy cold glare.

“Enough, this is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered, the whole world suffered, people suffered, people changed. It was all real,” Leliana growls taking me aback as I feel a wave of anger, sorrow and guilt. I caused this grim future, I caused my friends to be slowly dying, I caused Leliana…

This is my entire fault, everything is my fault, and everything I do is a mistake…a mistake. An abomination, a mistake, a failure a…

I should never have existed. If I hadn’t had existed, no one would be in this pain, if I hadn’t existed no one would be like Leliana, if I hadn’t existed they would have been happier, with the child they wanted, not a abomination, not a monster, not a mage…

Slowly, I feel a familiar wet substance begin to form in my minds quickly I blink them back. No I have to focus, I have to be strong, I have come too far to be backing down now, Fen would have hit me by now, calling me a cry baby, I am not a cry baby I won’t be, I refuse to be, I have to be the leader, I have to make the choices, I have to be there for my friends and save them from this cruel future’s fate.

“What happened while we were away?” Dorian questions Leliana.

“Stop talking,” Leliana snaps harshly making me flinch from her cold command, I notice Dorian’s fearful expression, taken aback by Leliana’s furious fierce glare while the others remain numbly quiet.

“I’m just asking for information,” Dorian says calmly not wishing for an argument.

“You’re talking to fill silence, nothing happened that you’d want to hear,” Leliana bitterly remarks making me look away, feeling another dagger of guilt impale my side.

After reading many notes of Alexius journal on Felix’s condition, we arrive at the place where Alexius has barricaded himself but this time we have all the keys, after many fights and travelling, we collected all of the keys but much to my worry, we caught no sight of Fen. Maybe she escaped? Maybe that why the others won’t speak about her, maybe she left them for dead…I…I wouldn’t be surprised considering her track record…

Sighing, I shake my head and turn to the door slowly opening and we enter to face Alexius and end this nightmare future…


	75. I Just Want My Life Back

I will admit after reading all those entries I can’t help but feel sorry for Alexius. He truly loves his son, reminds me of my father…sighing, I shake my head at the memory, I wonder if my father is alive in this world…probably not, he is most likely buried, a lone tear falls down my face but I shake it away as I release a tired sigh. At least he is with mother now, buried by her side, I hope.

Calmly, we enter a familiar throne room; the roaring flames greet me only this time instead of hearing the crackle, hissing and fizz of the flames all I hear is a empty roar, lacking the once cheerful, jolly and bright greeting. I change my focus to a familiar male, older, tired and exhausted as his back is turned to us, he silently stands, staring dully at the glowing flames.

Shocked, my eyes widen when I spot a huddling little boy, bald, pale and as thin as Leliana’s skeletal like body, the little child is huddled up into the far corner away from the magister, almost hiding behind the throne tossed to the ground.

I cannot be angry at this man for I understand but this…this isn’t right and I have to end this.

“Look at what you’ve done Alexius. All this suffering, all this bloodshed but for what?” I question gently my tone firm while on the inside all I feel is a pang of pain, sorrow and guilt.

“For my country, for my son but it means nothing now. I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you, my final failure, “Alexius whispers.

“Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world to yourself,” Dorian questions him, his voice pitiful towards the man.

“Look at what you’ve done to your son Alexius, all you did was make him suffer more and you know that,” I explain to him softly as I catch Alexius glancing at what once was his son, now a bald, frightened child, lost to all of mankind.

“All we can do is wait for the end,” Alexius whispers hoarsely.

“It does matter, I will undo this, stop the pain everything went through even you, please just give me the amulet and I can prevent all of this from happening,” I explain softly to the father, trying to make him see sense.

“How many times have I tried? The past cannot be done undone. All that I’ve fought for, all that I’ve betrayed. What have I brought ruin and death that is nothing else. The Elder One comes for me with his little pet, for you, for us all,” Alexius explains grimly, only for his eyes to widen when Leliana picks Felix up putting the shivering, dead looking male in a hold, a blade to his throat.

“Felix!” Weakly, Alexius calls out to him, his eyes showing true sorrow as I stare in horror at the corpse, rotting away through time, enduring the pain of death over and over just to keep his father happy, the poor child.

“That’s Felix? Makers breathe Alexius what have you done!?” Dorian’s shock transforms into anger, as he glares darkly at the male.

“He would have died Dorian I saved him,” Alexius reasons.

“No you didn’t! If you loved your son you would have realized that he had accepted his death, he knew it was coming and all he really wanted was to go home with you, to send his last moments with you Alexius! You still can please just let us have the amulet so I can stop all this madness!” I explain calmly to the male but it falls to deaf ears as he stares dumbly at the dying Leliana and already dead Felix.

“Please, don’t hurt my son. I’ll do anything you ask,” Alexius pleads to Leliana.

“Hand over the amulet and we let him go,” I state to Alexius.

“Let him go and I swear you get what you want,” Alexius panics pleading desperate to have his son, the person he did all of this devastation for to be alive.

“I want the world back!” Gravely, Leliana answers as I gasp horrified when Leliana easily slits Felix’s throat, crimson seeps out of his wound as he collapses to the ground with his crying father, finally breaking, mourning over his now dead son, he snaps…

“No…”

“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Quickly, we all charge in ready for action however shocked, my eyes widen when we all begin to slow down and speed up, however we continue our barrage of attack, refusing to back down, we have to do this for our future. Pitifully, I can’t help but stare firing out at my attacks, hearing Alexius cries of anguish and sorrow as he teleports away, creating a barrier as a swarm of demons to appear, which we handle, this continues until…I deliver the killing blow, ending the reign of the mad father…lost to time itself.

Mournfully, Dorian kneels down to the corpse of Alexius, his mentor, his teacher, his role model most likely retrieving the amulet needed but with an expression of sorry.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper feeling sympathy towards Dorian.

“He wanted to die didn’t he? All those lies he told himself. The justifications he lost Felix long ago, didn’t even notice, oh Alexius,” Dorian sighs, pitying and feeling sad for his mentor.

Sighing, I smile bitterly, we need to be supportive there’s been enough doom and gloom for one day…

“We can still save him Dorian, the Alexius of this time was gone, lost in his web of lies but the one in our time can still be saved,” I reason softly to Dorian who looks at me gratitude evident in his eyes.

“I suppose that’s true. This is the same amulet he used before I think it’s the same one we made in Minthrasos, that’s a relief,” Dorian smiles sadly at the idea.

“Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift,” Dorian explains only for a angrily stomping Leliana to appear, bow in hand.

“An hour? That’s impossible! You must go now!” Leliana argues just as the floor quivers and the hissing roar of a dragon, I believe approaches, oh no…


	76. I'm Sorry

Mournfully, Dorian kneels down to the corpse of Alexius, his mentor, his teacher, his role model most likely retrieving the amulet needed but with an expression of sorry.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper feeling sympathy towards Dorian.

“He wanted to die didn’t he? All those lies he told himself. The justifications he lost Felix long ago, didn’t even notice, oh Alexius,” Dorian sighs, pitying and feeling sad for his mentor.

Sighing, I smile bitterly, we need to be supportive there’s been enough doom and gloom for one day…

“We can still save him Dorian, the Alexius of this time was gone, lost in his web of lies but the one in our time can still be saved,” I reason softly to Dorian who looks at me gratitude evident in his eyes.

“I suppose that’s true. This is the same amulet he used before I think it’s the same one we made in Minthrasos, that’s a relief,” Dorian smiles sadly at the idea.

“Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift,” Dorian explains only for a angrily stomping Leliana to appear, bow in hand.

“An hour? That’s impossible! You must go now!” Leliana argues just as the floor quivers and the hissing roar of a dragon, I believe approaches, oh no…

“The elder one,” Leliana recognises making my eyes widen in fear of this elder one.

“You cannot stay here! We’ll stay outside the door when they get past us it’ll be your turn!” Solas informs us making my eyes widen when Cassandra, Iron Bull and Solas share a numb nod of acceptance.

“I can’t let you do this! There must be another way!” I plead, my voice trembling in utter rage at the idea. I just saved them, I made them go through hell to save them and now…they know they’ll die its suicide!

“Look at us we’re already dead. The only way we’ll live is if this day never comes,” Leliana reasons making my eyes widen as I feel a sense of helplessness watching my friends give their lives for this future to never come. Determined, Iron Bull stays with Leliana drawing his blade, his eyes focused on the door.

“Cast your spell you have as much time as I have arrows!” Leliana gets into position, the doors opens where Solas and Cassandra exit, facing their demise.

Slowly, the doors creak shut as a small lone tear escapes my shaking green hues.

“Though darkness closes I am shielded by flame…”

Loudly, the door bursts open, my eyes widening when I see the dead corpses of Solas and Cassandra finally at peace be tossed inside like rag dolls, slowly, demon after demon strolls in. Tevinter soldiers too roaring in but each time Leliana fires, hitting them saving us only then for my eyes to widen when a familiar arrow hits Leliana’s shoulder.

“AH”! Leliana hisses in pain from the arrow, staggering back from the hit as my eyes widen in horror, shock and fear when I see a familiar white haired elf confidently stroll in, her once stainless steel gauntlets now coated in layers after layers of crystal crimson, fresh teardrops of red cascade down her sharp dagger like claws, looking demonic as I spot the once calm, cool neon blue veins coiled around her marked skin, now a vicious angry ruby red, matching her cold calm stoic turquoise eyes now a demonic ruby red, I stare at her demon like fangs as she grins, gleaming even, enjoying the bloodbath before us.

“Fen…” I whisper in dismay at seeing my friend now a slave…

“I told you didn’t I? A mindless slave!” Iron Bull growls charging forward at her, sword in hand, only to be stopped by a single gesture, a single bloodied coated gauntlet catches the sword and the other, slowly purposefully rises.

“Andraste guide me. Maker take me to your side…”

Quickly, I rush in knowing I have to help, I can’t let this happen, too many have died from all this chaos however Dorian’s hand grasps my own, pulling me back as my hardened watery eyes stare into Dorian’s.

“You move and we all die!” Dorian explains.

“I can’t do nothing!” I scream as Dorian gives me a look of pity, shaking his head as I turn back forced to watch the one sided fight before me, streaks of liquid pour down my eyes as my eyes shake, petrified at the battle before me.

Horrified, I stare as Fen impales Iron Bull with one arm, shocked, I stare at her arm in Bulls chest, no longer is it the calmly blue armed veined hand, instead the veins coiled around her are a deep scarlet but what stands out most, is the spikes of red lyrium infused into her skin spiking out and with a flick of her bloodied wrist, her hand turns into a blade, made of pure red lyrium.

“Maker…” Traumatised, I stare as Fen merely pulls out; leaving a huge bloodied Iron Bull to lay dead, in a pool of crimson, his chest where his heart is has a hole inside, instantly killing him. Her crimson hues desiring death turn to stare into Leliana’s cold ice blue pair, but she remains unfazed continuing to fire arrows but as each arrow fires, Fen easily misses them, almost taunting her with how slow Fen is being, teasing her.

The portal is opened just as we are about to go, I look behind me my eyes widening when I see Fennic, no this isn’t the Fennic I know, it smirks a mad malicious, psychotic smile as one of the demons, a scream demon puts Leliana in a chokehold as Fen no, it arises slowly, her crystal claw, ruby red raised and hear the sound grunt of pain, slowly, the newly bloodied hand withdraws as the scream demon losses its hold, the heavy sound of a body dropping echoes as my shaking green hues turn to gaze in shock and terror as the…thing turns smiling eerily at me, its hungry inhumane eyes of red gaze curiously at me as I take a step back terrified with Dorian in tow.

I will stop this; I will not let this future come…

I’m sorry Fen, I’m sorry Solas, I’m sorry Cassandra, I’m sorry Bulla and I’m sorry Leliana…


	77. Bye, Bye Bad Future

“You’ll have to do better than that to get rid of us,” Dorian greets the shocked Alexius as we jump out of the neon green portal which quickly diminishes as we return back to our present, no chaos, no discord, no deaths. Quickly, I turn to the others, relief evident in my features when I find no ruby red hue emitting from them, no ruby red veins coiled around their eyes or pupils and no more pale as a corpse skin tone. I glance at Fen, a huge smile on my face while she sends me a look of confusion when I release a relieved sigh, seeing no shards infused into her skin, her veins her normal dull neon blue and her expression no longer psychotic, or filled with bloodlust, a small shiver of fear courses up my spine at the dark memory, only causing further relief to see her and the others well and stable, no longer that empty hell of a puppet being a pet to this Elder One.

Defeated, Alexius shoulders slump in defeat, his wrinkled face shows exhaustion, tiredness and despair as he falls to his knees in utter shame and defeat while we stand, looking at the defeated mess.

“Please Alexius there has been enough bloodshed, just give up, go home give your son the love and attention he needs before he passes,” I whisper softly to him, seeing his mournful expression at the reminder of his son’s impending demise.

“You won. There is no point in extending this charade,” Alexius gives in sighing tiredly then slowly, he lifts his head to see Felix approach him. “Felix,” Weakly, Alexius calls out to his son, his face morphed into sorrow, fatigue and anguish knowing he can’t stop it. Softly, Felix kneels down next to his father, a look of peace and acceptance across his face as he smiles softly down at his father.

“It’s going to be alright, father,” Felix assures his father.

“You’ll die!” Alexius cries, his true sorrow shown from his trembling tone.

“Everyone dies,” Felix states as the two shares a brief stare down of sorrow, silence and finally acceptance of the sad fate. Silently, Alexius stands, his eyes closed in soft sorrow but acceptance. Bravely, with a face of guilt and sadness, Alexius turns to the inquisition scouts, bravely following the scouts to be arrested and confined until the correct punishment or fate is decided for him. A Pang of empathy hits me as I watch the defeated father leave, he truly loves his son; I just hope he gets a merciful punishment…

“Well I’m glad that over with!” Dorian smiles happily at me, relief evident on his features.

“Same,” I smile in agreement, that all this chaos is over. However, the sound of metal footsteps approaches with the joined chorus of matching enters the castle.

“Or not,” Dorian remarks as we all turn to the army of suits and armours, seeing Ferelden soldiers standing, ready to fight however in the middle leading the army is…oh my Andraste, maker….it’s King Alistair.

Quickly, I bow, recalling my mother’s lectures and yells, screeching at me to bow, I suppose it’s an automatic response but I can’t help but bow to the king of Ferelden. However Dorian stops me, bowing his head instead as he helps me stand, I gawk at the action, seeing King Alistair gaze not on me but looking, frowning at Fiona.

A brief blush crosses my features from my embarrassing movement but I quickly shove it aside as I join my friend’s side.

“Ah haven’t seen Alistair in a while,” Fennic whispers making my eyes widen at her.

“You know him?” I gasp in shock.

“Briefly,” She shrugs casually, nonchalantly to mention she met THE KING of Ferelden.

“You know everyone,” I grumble pouting almost jealous of her.

“I know a lot of enemies,” She shrugs as I simply sigh and we watch the scene play before us.

“Grand enchanter, imagine how surprised I was to learn you’ve given Redcliffe castle away to a magister,” King Alistair turns to Fiona who approaches, looking both shy and shamed for her actions.

“King Alistair,” Fiona’s eyes widen to see the actual King not that I’m surprised since most tasks are usually carried out by the soldiers, rather than the king coming in person.

“Especially since I’m fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Tegan,” King Alistair continues.

“Your majesty we never intended…”.Fiona begins, a look of grief across her features.

“I know what you intended. I wanted to help you but you’ve made it impossible. You and your followers are no longer welcomed in Ferelden,” Alistair declares much to Fiona’s horror and my sympathy; she only wanted to help her people and thanks to all this mess…

“But…we have hundreds who need protection where would we go?” Fiona questions worry evident in her tone for her people.

Carefully, I step forward, bowing my head to King Alistair automatically, which he nods in acknowledgement as I turn to Fiona.

“You can come with the inquisition,” I offer, smiling only to falter when I see her sceptical expression.

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?” Fiona demands, her eyes narrowed as I nod, understanding her wariness considering her last mistake.

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you, the inquisition is better than that yes?” Dorian asks as I nod and turn to the others for advice and their view on the matter.

“I know you are a mage but they must be conscripted not coddled. I suggest conscripting them, they’ve proven what they can do given too much freedom,” Cassandra frowns, her reasoning justified as I shiver recalling that grim future.

“They have lost all possible support. The inquisition is their only chance of freedom,” Solas reasons making me nod, seeing how vulnerable they are. So I turn to the other two on their advice…

My green hues then turn to a silent Fennic and Iron Bull, Iron bull frowns, agreeing with Cassandra, they need to be controlled but then I turn to Fen.

“Honestly, I don’t trust the mages but considering the Templars and the soldiers we have back home, we can control them if they resist or step out of line,” Fen points out making me nod, we do have both a Templar and seeker in the ranks…but still, sighing I shake my head and close my eyes coming to an agreement, no matter the anger sent my way, it’s only fair.

“It seems but we have little choice to accept whatever you offer,” Fiona sighs giving in trying to be strong even if she is being put in the corner.

“The mages will be our allies! Allies and partners in working with the inquisition!” I declare proudly feeling two glares sent my way as Fiona smiles relieved to hear the news.


	78. Calm Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys think the others feel about Fen's history with Kirkwall? With the mage uprising?

“We’ll discuss this later,” Cassandra frowns but I ignore her, I will fight my people have been submissive long enough they deserve a break.

“I’ll pray the rest of the inquisition honours your promise then,” Fiona smiles warily.

“The breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now. We can’t fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support,” I reason calmly.

“I’d take that offer if I were you. One way or another you’re leaving my kingdom,” King Alister dictates as I notice the look of sorrow across Fiona’s expression with a look of far longing, strange.

“We accept. It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey in Haven. The breach will be closed you will not regret giving us this chance,” Fiona smiles.

“Hold it!” Suddenly, the startled roar of mages takes us aback as we all turn to a surprised Fiona and a crowd of mages.

“What?” Fiona whispers surprised and taken aback by the group.

“Why should we trust you!? You sold us out to a magister! You betrayed us! You caused all this chaos!” One of the mages roars, my eyes narrowing when I recognise one of the mages from before, he was outside with Fen, I think he was from my tower.

“Yeah! We will not join the inquisition!”

“We will not follow!”

“We will not follow a knife ear!”

“We will not-”

“Please stop!” Fiona’s pleads fall to deaf ears making me scowl as I step forward.

“Please, I promise the inquisition will treat you fairly as a fellow mages I understand-”

“Oh shut it rich kid!!!” Shocked, my ears perk up at the familiar voice as I turn a brunette, Anthony, he was always jealous of my advanced magic while he couldn’t complete one of them.

“You know nothing of our pain!”

“You’re not one of us!”

Dejected, I take a step back in shock of the crowd, roaring cursing at Fiona and me. I turn to see a frowning Cassandra and Iron Bull, ready to draw their weapons. “No!” I call out stopping them only for my eyes to widen when a familiar white haired elf step forward, glaring at the crowd.

“SHUT IT!!!” Fen roars, silencing the group and even the king himself.

Oh Maker, Andraste give me strength, Fen stop please, don’t do anything too rash, please don’t, oh maker, oh maker, oh mak-

"Do you have any idea what we did for you!? Sure you’re leader was tricked but it was by a magister, blood magic no doubt made her, she wanted to save you, sure Fiona was stupid to think to make a deal with a Vint but still she was looking out for you, she was tricked and what do we do? We helped you, she made us help you, she is one of you lot, sure she may be different but she still fell for the same prejudice, discrimination and hatred you lot are victim too, so is Evelyn, she is a victim too. You all have had your fair share, no matter the origin; you are all mages and need help. You have no one to pick you up, if you just go out there now, no doubt you’d be killed on the spot by some Templars but the inquisition can save you, protect you and all you would have to do is join the inquisition. Is that so hard? My god you mages are thick! And are so god damn self-absorbed, Templars are facing the same blame you lot are but at least they are trying to do something about it, even if it’s a bit fucked up with their sudden belief of them being superior, at least they made a speech to say they didn’t kill the divine, you lot didn’t do jack shit!” Fen explains making us all gawk at the balls from Fen to speak such things.

“Now how-”

“Shut it blood bender!” Fen snaps her killer glare silencing the pouting mage that is Dorian, who huffs, muttering some witty remark or curse under his breathe.

Silently, the group stare at us, not sure who to respond to Fen’s speech until…

“Wait…you were there! You were the elf that saved my family!” One of the mages steps forward, one I don’t recognise but he has long ginger hair in a low ponytail, his hazel hues stare at the confused expression of Fen.

“Huh…” Fen gives the male a blank look causing a small chuckle to the mage.

"You probably don’t remember me, considering you were thrown into a glass window, but I do, our enchanter, his name was Orsino…” The ginger male informs her.

“Ah the abomination,” Fen mutters taking a few aback.

“Enchanter Orsino was a great ma-

“He was weak, he turned to blood magic and became the monster that further caused more bloodshed to both mages and Templars,” Fen cuts the group off, silencing them as I stare amazed by her blunt words.

“You did that?” I ask to confirm only for her to shrug.

“Maybe, I don’t remember much…”Fen grumbles, pained almost as she cradles her neck.

“The speech you gave us truly gave hope to our people though. I will never forget that bloodied night when our enchanter Orsino…changed. We were all lost but then you spoke to us, as though you could see through our eyes and inspired us to fight. My family will always be grateful for your inspiration, you have inspired so many mags to fight back,” The ginger male recounts smiling brightly as Fen and I raise a brow, hearing the once raging crowd, calm and accept the agreement.

Smiling, Fiona turns to us, directing her attention to Fen.

“I had heard tales of your travels to think you’d end up with the inquisition, perhaps mages stand a chance after all,” Fiona smiles grateful at Fen who scowls.

“Just don’t get any bright ideas, one sniff of iron ad I’ll cut you down,” She warns gravely causing Fiona to numbly nod and leave us…

“So… you were thrown through a window,” I whistle as we exit the castle, leaving the king to deal with it.

“Yep,” Fen shrugs.

“Did you intend to make yourself a role model to mages?” I ask curious considering her stance on magic.

“No,” Fen mutters.

“Do you remember much of that night?” Solas intervenes making us raise a brow at him.

“No, all I really remember after all that bloodshed is passing out and waking up in a bed with a killer hangover, a few weeks later someplace I had no idea. I think I was in bed with someone,” Fen answers.

“Really wh-”

“I don’t know could you just shut up about it,” Fen huffs tiredly making me blink surprised by her sharp tone but simply I nod, following her out.

“Thanks Fen for sticking up for me,” I smile grateful at my friend who simply huffs.

“I did it because they wouldn’t shut up it was getting annoying,” She huffs, earning a small chuckle from me and she walks off, needing time to herself I’m guessing.

Calmly, we head back to Haven but this time not alone…


	79. A Simple Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some have been wondering where the Solas x Fennic stuff will come in and here you guys go, hope you like this if you have any headcanons or ideas for this pairing I'd be honoured to read them

Urgh…

Exhausted, for once I’m glad to return to the icy chill that is Haven. Time to relax while the adults go tend to the situation, but honestly I’m exhausted, all that fighting, all that politics and in the end, of course the king had to arrive, urgh…I hate politics, mage and Templar politics are the worse, I don’t understand how Josephine and Evelyn enjoy it so much…But now, at least I can finally relax, take a nap and maybe think about things that won’t remind me of the impending doom of the breach, towering, looming, taunting over us, tch, it pisses me off.

Calmly, I relax my muscles and close my eyes preparing for the relaxing nap that I think I earned for today, only for my ears to perk up at the faint crunch of snow.

“I swear to whatever bullshit that is out there, if you’re some fan boy or some scout about wanting my assistance, you can piss off!” I curse opening my eyes to glare up at…baldy. Of fucking course…

“Such a friendly greeting as expected of someone like you,” Solas smirks down at me while I return with a playful glare.

“Like you can talk,” I huff, spotting Solas siting down next to me cross legged, I open an eye to glance at him, seeing him calmly meditating, peacefully looking out at the horizon of the ice covered lake before us.

“What do you want egghead? Shouldn’t you be all jolly with the mages here now? Why not go bug them and have a mage off or whatever,” I huff waving him only to earn a small chuckle from said male.

“The circle mages lack the knowledge that I have,” Solas exclaims.

“Ah Solas always the modest one aren’t you?” I retort, sarcastically.

“And always the warmest aren’t you?” He returns making me pout.

“Touché,” I sigh, allowing him to sit down beside me.

“I am curious,” Solas begins.

“Of what?” I encourage him to speak.

“Your time in Kirkwall, the tales I have heard of you call you a hero, a role model, some don’t even believe you exist,” Solas informs me.

“They can believe what they want I don’t care,” I grumble.

“Really now? Do you not want the fame, the glory, the pride of your triumph?” Solas enquires.

“I wouldn’t call it a triumph more of a shit storm that went too far, it was never meant to have turned out the way that it did. None of us wanted to be involved in the petty squabbles of the mages and Templars, both leaders were as bad and childish as the other,” I explain calmly to Solas who leans in, intrigued by my story.

“Do you remember any of it?” Solas asks as I simply shrug.

“Bits and pieces,” I shrug.

“Why is that?” Solas frowns.

“Why are you so curious?” I frown at him.

“Just want to hear from the elven speaker for the mages,” Solas smirks while I groan at the old title.

“Don’t call me that, I hate it, I’m just a person who was there at the wrong time, I’d rather be treated normally than all that valour and glory, it’s too annoying, you should treat people how you want to be treated,” I reason turning to a silent but surprised Solas.

“You surprise me yet again,” Solas smirks.

“I tend to do that,” I smirk back.

“So you passed out was it fatigue?” Solas questions.

“It was a mixture, from both fatigue and my lyrium markings…also a bit of alcohol, I forget what drink I ordered from the Hanged Man,” I blurt out, my eyes widening, why the heck am I telling him this!? Urgh I thought it was the wine that made me be honest more but perhaps it’s just Solas who makes me speak honestly…I don’t like it.

Wait you were drunk?” Solas frowns.

“I think so…I just remember Isabela rushing in just as I finished my drink off with some foreign guy, heh, I won,” I smirk at the memory while Solas chuckles, shaking his head.

“So…Lyrium?” Solas frons.

“Yeah if I use my markings too much, I tend to cough up blood or pass out,” I explain simply.

“Just like back then,” Solas notes as I nod confirming it. Suddenly, I feel a warm, soft, pale hand grab my gauntlet shocked and scared, I wince at the brief memory of his grubby hand, no get off me! Roughly, I jerk my hand back, glaring at him.

“What are you doing?” I scowl at him.

“I was curious about something,” He states.

“Be more specific!” I growl.

“You seem to have issue with someone touching you why is that?” Solas tries to change topic as I glare at him.

“It’s none of your concern,” I huff making sure to keep my distance.

“You seem okay with people touching you sometimes,” He points out.

“That’s because I can handle some contact but others I cannot,” I huff tired of his interrogation.

“I see then may I try something,” He opens his hand out to me making me blink surprised by the request, my eyes narrow feeling my muscles tense up. He’s a mage, he could be trying to do some blood magic…but I don’t see a knife.

“It’s no blood magic, I don’t use blood magic,” He confirms making me raise a bro.

“If I did, it would be harder to get into the fade,” Solas adds, his hand outstretched.

He’s not like him…he’s not. Maybe…but still I…silently, I stare at Sols, my eyes arrowed unsure whether to do it or not.

However, curiosity eats away at me, curious of his plan. Slowly, hesitantly I reach my hand out.

“I promise not to harm you,” Solas swears as I slip my hand into his larger, warmer and rougher hand, feeling a faint warm spark but I ignore it, instead to glare into his calm hues as suddenly, a soft glow reaches my arm. Shocked, I try to jump back but he holds me in place, as I feel my body move in both fear and tension. No, no, No…

“It’s okay, it’s oaky,” Solas softly whispers to me trying to reassure me only making me quiver terrified however as soon as I feel his warmth I feel my shaking body cease, relaxing from his warm touch. Surprised, my eyes widen watching a few open cuts and small slits in my skin slowly close up…

He’s…healing me. Stunned, my eyes widen in recognition of the green glow. Eventually, he removes his hand out, his brow raised intrigued.

“Interesting,” He whispers.

“What is?” I question suspicious, double checking my body for any curses or strange things but I find none, he just healed me.

“Th-thanks,” I reply shakily, not used to a mage being this kind well, I should get used to it, just the last time someone healed me…

Sighing, I shake my head at the memory of that idiotic traitor and decide to focus on Sols, seeing him gaze intrigued by my markings.

“Are you okay now?” Solas enquires.

“I’m alive aren’t I?” I smirk weakly making Solas smirk back.

“You’re not wrong, I…apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable,” Solas smiles weakly looking away briefly making me release a tense sigh, my hand on my arm, relieved to recycle no questions on the topic as we continue to sit there, in the snow, in the peaceful cold, together simply enjoying one another’s company. It’s strange…I’ve never felt this comfortable with another, a part from my brother and a mage at that…something strange is going on and it’s odd, I don’t know what to do and I hate it.

I feel weird…

I feel warm

I feel safe…

And I don’t know what to do about this! Ah!!!! I HATE THIS!!! Stupid emotions….


	80. Maker Have Mercy

“It’s not a matter of debate. There will be abominations among the mages we must be prepared!” Cullen’s voice sharply echoes in the room as I enter the chantry room finding Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen and Josephine together arguing as the warmth of the candles light glow welcomes me into the chantry.

“…offer of an alliance it makes the inquisition appear incompetent at best tyrannical at worst,” I finally arrive at the scene hearing Josephine’s point clear and she does have a point. A unorganised alliance looks bad on us and makes us seem like child’s play to the nobles who we need for their funding, no one would want to fund a unorganized organisation its unheard of.

“What were you thinking!? Turning Mages loose with no oversight, the veil is torn open!” Cullen argues as I frown at him.

“We need them to close the breach, if worse comes to worse we will have to keep a close eye on them without them knowing but still. They’ve bene through enough as it is with the discrimination of the past and bloodshed. They won’t work with us to their fullest potential if we make them fearful, it will only provide more corruption to sweep in,” I argue calmly, recalling Lydia’s advice of it’s better to be fearful of others than to be feared at times.

“I know we need them for the breach but they could do as much damage as the demons themselves. You were there Seeker why didn’t you intervene Seeker!?” Cullen frowns at Cassandra.

“While I may not support this, the point of the Herald’s mission was to gain the mage’s aid and that was accomplished,” Cassandra sighs.

“A voice of partialism speaks and here I was just enjoying the circular arguments,” Smiling I turn to Dorian, well I’m smiling the others look uneasy wary about him and Cassandra straight up scowls at him then turn back to us, ignoring the mage leaning against the wooden wall.

“Closing the breach is all that matters,” Cassandra sighs.

“With all this magic we’re going to need lyrium tons of it thankfully I have some contacts,” I smile recalling Lydia’s contact sheet she gave me during our travels around Thedas and often me following her to get some lyrium from the smugglers for the healers or jut n case of an attack and we run low.

“You have contacts send word with them to me. We need all the support we can get,” Leliana exclaims.

“We have legitimate lyrium supplies,” Cullen argues.

“And they don’t need to hear of this,” Leliana reasons.

“Keep it under the table and I’ll do what I can to hide the rumours,” Josephine helps.

“We should look into the things we saw in this dark future. The assassination of the empress Celene, a demon army?” Leliana questions still in shock of the information.

“Sounds like something the Tevinter cult might do, Orlais falls the imperium rises, chaos for everyone,” Dorian reasons as I nod in understanding his point, the perfect distraction to strike…

“One battle at a time. It’s going to take time to organise our troops and mage recruits. Let’s take this to the war room, join us if anything none of this would be happening without your mark,” Cullen smiles calmly at me bringing a smile of relief to my lips and a brief flutter of butterflies in my stomach to erupt, but I look away quietly in my mind shushing the excited butterflies.

“Thank you, I’d be honoured ot help in the plan,” I smile relieved to know our next goal.

“Meet us there when you are ready,” Josephine reassures me to take my time bringing a smile of relief to my lips.

“I’ll skip the war council but I would like to see this breach up close if you don’t mind,” Dorian smiles.

“Then you’re staying?” I ask curious.

“Oh didn’t I mention? The south is so charming and rustic I adore it to little pieces,” Dorian smirks.

“There’s no one I’d rather be stranded in time, future or present,” I joke lightly smirking relieved to have a fellow mage by my side that won’t criticize me or make me fearful…I hope.

Excellent choice but let’s not get stranded in time anytime yes? Dorian smirks as a small chuckle escapes my lips failing to notice a frowning Cullen.

I’ll begin preparing the start on the summit Maker willing the mages will be enough to grant us victory….” Cullen sighs tiredly as I nod in agreement.

“So if you’ll excuse me I got a little breach to see,” Dorian smiles about to dismiss himself when..

“Hold it mage, you will not go alone, we cannot trust you to go alone,” Cassandra states

“What’s wrong scared of a little magic?” He teases lightly as Cassandra scowls releasing a noise of disgust towards Dorian.

“Dorian saved me I trust him,” I add.

“He is still a Tevinter magister,” Cullen reminds me.

“Urgh, I said this once I’ll say it again, yes I am a mage from Tevinter but I’m not a magister,” He scowls at Cullen who merely continues to frown, arms crossed wary.

“How about a guard?” Josephine offers, trying to be the peace maker between the feuding parties.

“My scouts will be busy securing those lyrium supplies Eve mentioned,” Leliana sighs.

“My troops won’t be the most suitable for our guest here,” Cullen rumbles as I nod knowing of some from events prior to not have the greatest trust in mages, especially Tevinter mages.

“Fennic will go with you,” Cassandra decides making me and Josephine as well as Cullen go wide eyed, while Dorian calmly raises a brow.

“What? Cassandra are you sure about that?” I ask both of us knowing Fens discomfort towards him.

“Oh I’m guessing that’s the elf giving me the death glare since I met her, lovely girl,” Dorian smiles sarcasm evident in his tone.

“I don’t…”

“It’ll be fine, smashing even,” Dorian smiles and leaves as I feel a heavy shudder and a pain in my chest of fear..

Horrified, I stare at the fleeting figure of Dorian, my heart racing in both fear and pity for both parties involved at the forced match. This is not going to end well just know it, just…I just hope there won’t be a dead body in the end….

Maker have mercy on Dorian and Fen…


	81. Tavern Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go guys, for those anticipating Fennic and Dorian, what do you guys think about them?

Loudly, I hear the cheers of the tavern as I sit with the chargers, cards in hand as across from me is Sera, tongue out with her terrible poker face looking at her cards, on the other hand Blackwall once again has a mask of stone, a perfect stone face in contrast to Sera’s silly face. Krem meanwhile is focused elsewhere, curious, I raise a brow at Krem eyeing one of the waitresses a red head at that.

“I wouldn’t go for her Krem,” I call out to him seeing his focus turn back to the game.

“What do you mean?” He questions.

“Shagged Bull,” I answer as I hear the deep proud chuckle of Bull.

“Sorry Krem didn’t know you had an eye on her, to be fair I saved you, the girl is terrible in bed, not the type for you,” Bull reasons to the blushing mess.

Frowning, he curses at Bull as I simply roll my eyes as the chargers cheer.

“Come on Krem beat them already!” The chargers cheer Krem on as I calmly analyse my cards, a good hand.

I’ll admit the chargers aren’t a bad bunch of guys, loud, unique and…what’s the word? Ah yes quirky. When Bull introduces me to them they reminded me of back in Kirkwall, heh we were all a weird bunch of people together, two mage hating elves hanging around a mage warden and a mage from out of Kirkwall, we were all a crazy family still are I suppose.

I should end this, it’s just getting sad here…

“I win,” I huff bored, revealing my hand smirking as I hear the chorus of groans from the trio.

“How!?” Sera huffs standing up.

“For Maker's sake, there goes my beer money,” Blackwall huffs.

“Bloody hell, you weren’t kidding when you said she’d make a good spy chief,” Krem turns to Bull.

“I know my stuff,” He smirks proudly.

“Not really considering you have no spy qualities at all if anything you should be a warrior but that’s just me,” I shrug casually collecting my winnings much to the groans of dismay from the others.

“I swear you cheat or something,” Sera huffs

“Not really I’m just better than you,” I state as I hear the roar of laughter from the chargers only then to hear the sound of footsteps and look up…

“Hey Eve,” Bull greets her as I notice making me raise a brow at the skittish girl, this is not her kind of place, you can just tell it’s like spot what doesn’t belong, from her paranoid eyes to her shaking boy, yeah no..

“Fen, I…we need you to do us a favour,” Eve sighs.

“If its stop robbing the others of their money not my problem, they challenged me,” I argue recalling Josephine’s ramblings off me, startling peoples many, not my fault they like losing money…

“No…not that it’s just; we need you to keep an eye on-”

“Ah I thought I’d find you here,” Horrified, me eyes widen in rage at the familiar chirpy voice as I glare at the smug Vint.

“No,” I blurt out glaring darkly at him.

“Don’t suppose they serve any wine here, hmm I would be getting my hopes up from the looks of this rustic establishment,” The abomination sighs sadly disappointed as I glare at the snooty bastard and turn to the sheepish Eve.

“No way in hell,” I state darkly.

“Please! The scouts are busy and so is everyone else,” She pleads bowing as I scowl.

“No! Leave him to Bull,” I scoff.

“I don’t mind, I’ll take extra special care of him,” Bull raises a brow seductively at the smiling Dorian asking the barkeep for any.

“Dude,” I gawk at him.

“What? Come on look at him, you can’t deny he’s cute,” Bull argues.

“He’s an abomination! He could literally possess you!” I argue.

“Just do it please!!!” Eve begs as I grumble my eye twitching at her pulling once more the puppy dog face.

“I hate you with every fibre of my being,” I huff unable to deny her with the puppy face, taking my money, I stand up scowling.

“Come on abomination hurry up or else I’m ditching you,” I coldly glare at the apostate.

“I would say I’m flattered Fen, but I suspect all your death stares has little to do with my gorgeous visage, hm?” Dorian smirks playfully at me as I scowl, holding in the urge to lunge at the ass and slit his throat. Determined, I remain silent refusing to allow him the satisfaction as we finally arrive at the breach and I watch from afar, my eyes narrowed and my fingertips teasingly touching my blades in case he tries to go all blood mage on me.

“Fascinating just fascinating, you know you don’t have to be so antsy I’m not actually going to kill you,” He smirks.

“Ah yes and I should trust the word of a magister,” I scoff.

“I am not a magist-”

“Oh shut it abomination. Your words are nothing but mre poison,” I hiss.

“Ah so another victim of the south’s frightful indoctrination about me and my people! There are so many of you, it’s hard to keep track. What is it you’ve heard? That we kill puppies every Tuesday and dance naked in their blood?” Dorian taunts as I feel a twitch of rage hit me from the magister.

“I don’t need stories to know what your disgusting lot can do,” I scoff.

“And why would that be? Heard some tavern tales of our bloodied ways?” Dorian smirks.

“No, I don’t need tales,” I huff as he frown’s.

“Then how wo-argh!” Dorian is swiftly cut off by my blade to his throat, teasingly touching his Adam’s apple, eager to slit his throat and silent the disgusting abomination once and for all. Darkly, I lean in my hot breathe grazing his frowning face.

“You have no right to criticise me and I don’t need to give you the satisfaction of telling you the truth. Here’s some advice you abomination, keep away from me and if you even think of trying to manipulate the inquisitor, I will not only kill you but all those you love, your family, your friends, your lover, dead, a slow painful way,” I whisper darkly as he glares at me and I release him as he falls to the floor huffing.

“Well that was a ray of sun shine,” He huffs at me as he attempts to stand only for me to push him back down on the ground, a smug smile on my lips to see the abomination put in his rightful place.

“You will follow me back from camp at a distance if I find any hint of magic I will end you, now get up, I don’t want people to think I’m associated with someone as disgusting and pathetic of a failure as you,” I hiss darkly smiling at the flinch his body gives as he tries to be strong and I move on, hearing the faint slow crunch of snow as we return to camp, now on the same page as one another…


	82. Deal. With. It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how are you guys feeling about the book so far? Would love to know your thoughts about it?

I ignore the urge to shiver from Haven’s chilly atmosphere in favour of focusing on the lingering warmth from the tavern as I exit it, my body shivering missing the heat to instead focus at the task at hand. Smiling, I spot a familiar dwarf from a distance and decide to talk to him, see his view on the matter.

“The mage rebellion joins the Inquisition. I’ve got to admit this is a twist I didn’t see coming. One thing in the future you told me did worry me, apart from Fen being…like that. But red lyrium in Fereldan infecting people and growing out of them, turning into what Fen became, that’s bad. Finding them really put my red lyrium at the temple theory…” Varric trails off.

“How long does it take to affect you? How fast can it spread?” I question concerned for both us and the world thanks to the corrupted lyrium.

“It took years for it to infect people in Kirkwall but no one was actually ingesting the stuff. This elder one managed to take the worse thing I could think of and make it worse,” Varric looks away. Poor guy he really does hate this. Don’t worry with our numbers and connections we can track down and locate all the leads of the red lyrium sources and destroy them,” I reassure him, relieved to see a small smile on his lips from my words.

“I hope so. I don’t think I want to know if it starts a plague. I’ve got people trying to help track down the red stuff, I think maybe we should make this a priority but that’s enough doom and gloom. You just won a big victory for the inquisition what are you going to do, to celebrate?” Varric question as a small smile crosses my lips at the idea.

“You may have a point we should celebrate it will increase people’s morale, make mages and Templars fight together, lessen the tension that’s not a bad idea,” I reason smiling brightly at the thought, excited at the planning aspect…

“A ball! Oh I know this perfect gala to party at not to posh for the troops but not too roguish to make you look bad, oh the drinks could be…wait…hmm considering the time and money, perhaps something low base maybe a banquet everyone is on equal footing then,” I mutter disappointed at the lack of fabric ad dresses and expensive dishes offered, no, no, could risk sickness and well may be too rich for the cuisine they are used to.

“You really like planning don’t you?” Varric notes.

“Oh yes, when I was younger, I’d always watch my mother plan her galas they were magnificent ever since then I love planning parties and other events,” I explains calmly, earning a chuckle from Varric and a smile as well.

“A word to Josephine and I’m sure you both could arrange it,” Varric offers.

“Things should be calm around here for at least the next hour take a moments to enjoy it. If the world is about to end, I’m sure the Seeker will let us know,” Varric smiles as I nod softly and leave the dwarf to his thoughts deciding to pay Cassandra a visit.

Loudly, the sound of clashing metal and grunts from the troops rings in the dainty air of snow. I approach the training grounds, blushing lightly when I see a certain blonde commander ordering his troops around. Anxiously, I push a strand of my hair behind my ear, fidgeting nervously as I feel a familiar heat enter my cheeks.

“And what are we supposed to do exactly?” The familiar snooty voice of Anthony demands as I turn to scowl at him.

“What you always do complain,” Cassandra calmly answers, a hint of anger in her tone as she scowls at Anthony not that I can blame her.

“We’ve already spoken with Commander Cullen, no one listens. We want better quarters, we wat the Templars kept at a distance and some respect for-”

“This is not the circle, you mages are our allies not our wards, act like it,” Cassandra cuts Anthony off making him scowl at her but she remains unfazed, knowing she could easily silence him.

“How are we supposed to-”

“Deal. With. It.” Cassandra emphasise fed up with him. Frowning, Anthony leaves, giving me a bitter glare as he passes and roughly nudges me but I ignore it, brushing off his pettiness to turn to Cassandra.

“It never ends evidently,” She complains once he’s gone.

“You don’t need to tell me that, sorry about them still new to the outside world and all,” I sigh recalling my first time outside in awe while the others were grumbling and complaining not that I wasn’t, I mean at times it was nearly as cold as the tower was back then and the creatures and constant danger approaching was new to us all, we all took it differently than those outside who adapted quicker than us.

“I just don’t know who told them I was the one to yell at,” Cassandra huffs.

“Is it that bad?” I ask worriedly feeling a pang of guilt towards her, enduring the abuse and such all from my decision.

“The mages are here as equals they need to get used to what that means. It is you’re doing after all, you created this alliance,” Cassandra points out as I feel another pang of guilt at the blame on me, not that she isn’t wrong.

“Well I hope it works and I’m sorry for what you have to put up with,” I apologise.

“Oh…I do sound like I’m blaming you don’t I? I don’t disapprove in fact you did well. You were made a decision when it was needed to be made and here we are, I wish I could say this was my doing,” Cassandra confesses.

“We all did it Cassandra it wasn’t just me,” I assure her calmly.

“Yes, I suppose we did,” Together, smiling, Cassandra leaves to return to training the recruits and I decide to leave the training grounds…

Well that is until…I glance to the side, my eyes widening when my wide eyed forest green hues meet a pair of brown, oh boy, I feel my heart race frantically as we stare at one another afar, feeling my face heat up as he gives me a sheepish smile which I return. There’s no going back now, leaving now would just be rude, sighing, I force my manners into control as I approach the commander, ordering his troops around, ordering them the correct swings and such, techniques he learned from the Templars.

“The mages are ready to approach the breach. I pray this will be enough to close it,” Cullen smiles at me, well more like down at me due to my height, I’m taller than Fen by a bit which is quite rare considering elves tend to be taller and leaner than humans and…I’m rambling stop it brain you are in a conversation with someone, being silent is just rude and disrespectful. I need to ask him, I sigh as I recall his anger at the idea of joining with the mages, does that mean he has a problem with me, a mage, an abomination, an apostate as this so called herald…? I feel a heavy pain in my chest at the thought and a wave of fear at the thought of rejection.

“You…you didn’t like it when I allied with the mages…do…do you have a problem with it as well?” I ask shakily looking down at the snowy ground, feeling my muscles tense up fearful of his response as I close my eyes ready for rejection.

“Of course not,” He sighs making my eyes widen as I look up at his soft look, looking more hurt that I would think that way.

“I have no intention of endangering your alliance, but I must ensure the safety of those here. That concern extends to the mages. They are putting themselves at risk for the inquisition as are you. Any precautions taken are meant to aid you, nothing more. I hope you will accept them as such,” Cullen sighs softly at me as I release a breathe of relief, a small shy smile creeping across my lips as a small blush of heat enters my cheeks as I watch Cullen’s feet fidget awkwardly in the sand, seeing him as nervous as I am bringing relief to my lips knowing I’m not the only nervous one here…smiling, I look up my green hues meet his brown pair as we stare happily into each other’s eyes as though, we were stuck in a jovial peaceful, blissful trap, neither of wishing to escape back into reality….

“That is it! I cannot deal with that…that…that person!” Startled, we both jump back red faced and awkwardly coughing as we turn to a stomping Dorian scowling as he approaches.

“Dorian what happened?” I question.

“Your little elf threatened me that’s what!?” Dorian exclaims in shock as I sweat drop as he continues to rant venomously, cursing in a tongue I cannot identify however I pick up the faint kaffas, recalling Fen speaking that word a few times as well, maybe it’s vint but then how would Fen know it?

“Threatened you?” Cullen frowns.

“Yes! She put that dagger of hers to my neck and said I should keep in line, the nerve of that kaffas!” Dorian curses as I sigh.

I knew it wouldn’t work, I knew it, urgh…I frown feeling a faint hint of annoyance at our ruined scene, we were having a great time but now…dang it Fen…


	83. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the amazing UnknownNight for the amazing comments and I thought this would cheer them up!   
> youtube.com/watch?v=QfcApowdmxs - My friend sent this to me and said imagine Fen dealing with Solas' guests at his dinner parties and dealing with his friends. Would love to know your thoughts!*
> 
> Also curious question for you guys if Fen was in the one piece world how do you see her and the others in it?   
> Personally, I see Fen as being a war lord working with Boa Hancock for the amazon Lilies would love to read your ideas! How do you think her and Solas would meet in the One Peace Au?

Calmly, I return to Haven, my brisk pace pushing the soft snow aside causing my feet to shiver from the nibbling sensation but I ignore it, instead focused on distancing myself from that abomination. My ears listen to the abundant murmurs of both abomination and troops, my ears hearing the soft crunch of snow as well as the plentiful cheers of children playing in the soft snow, making snowmen, playing with snowballs and all sorts while the adults smile, enjoying the innocence of youth as others work hard to help Haven. My ears listen to the crackle of flames as I look down at the fire by Varric, my nose smelling the faint debris, ash and smell of burning wood as I approach, enjoying the brief touch of warmth, melting into my skin, earning a shudder from my form enjoying both the heat and icy breathe of winter from Haven’s climate.

“So…you threatened to kill the Vint,” Grumbling I turn to the eyebrow raised Varric.

“He pissed me off,” I state.

“You got to stop making enemies Fennic seriously first that enchanter now him,” Varric sighs trying to tease me.

“You know why,” I huff scowling seeing Varric’s face soften into a simple nod.

“You know you can’t hide it forever,” Varric sighs as he turns to look up at me.

“Hide what?” I play coy.

“Fen I know you don’t like talking about it unlike that brother of yours but still, don’t you think they deserve to know the truth,” Varric reasons.

“They put their trust in me too much and far too easy,” I sigh.

“You’re doing it again,” He smirks lightly as I frown.

“Doing what?” I huff.

“Brooding,” He teases as I scowl.

“Were you the one to start that again? Sera won’t shut up about me brooding,” I scowl at his sheepish chuckle.

“You dumbass,” He chuckles from my words.

“Oh come on, you and your brother love brooding. It’s like your brooding creates a wall that no man can penetrate,” He teases lightly.

“And you’re comedy causes the crowd to go silent,” I huff.

“In amazement of my skill,” He smirks.

“You wish, more like pain from your terrible jokes,” I return smirking.

“Fen we need to talk about that bad future,” Varric sighs as I frown.

“Do we have to?” I question rather not wanting to bring up this corrupt version of me.

“I just want to know how you feel about it you tend to bottles up stuff you know,” He points out.

“I’m fine, it’s gone that future will not come to pass, I’d rather kill myself then allow that future to come true,” I state confidently.

“But still you think…he did it?” Varric glances at me uneasy as I release a tired sigh and shake my head.

“Maybe, I don’t know I feel like this elder one is someone far more powerful than that old man, besides he is dead,” I reason frowning at the thoughts lingering in my mind.

“Fen, you…are you okay?” He asks concerned.

“I’m fine Varric, I won’t let this faze me, you and I both know we can’t,” I huff as he nods numbly.

“This lyrium…” Varric looks away as I notice the painful reminder of his brothers own demonic demise thanks to the red lyrium.

“Hey we won’t allow another to fall victim to that corrupted lyrium,” I kneel down placing my hand on his shoulder seeing his troubled expression lighten slightly into a relieved expression and a smug smirk.

“Heh, yeah, we can’t let that happen,” Varric smiles determined as I release a simple nod, both of us in agreement.

“But still have you been sleeping?” He frowns.

“What do you think?” I shrug.

“Fennic we all need to sleep,” He argues.

“Some don’t,” I shrug.

“Who?” He frowns.

“Owls,” I shrug.

“Owls aren’t like us Fen,” Varric snickers.

“That’s just racist Varric for shame, wolfs have the right to be like us they think they feel,” I smirk as Varric chuckles.

“You’re a dumbass sometimes,” He snickers.

“Yes but a loveable dumbass,” I smirk at his chuckle.

“Hey you think when Hawke and Fenris have kids I’ll be the god father,” Varric smirks.

“Probably knowing Hawke,” I smirk as we look up at the sky.

“That will make you an aunt,” Varric points out.

“A distant one,” I add sharply.

“Oh come on you’d be a great aunt,” Varric reasons.

“Ah yes, how to shut up a screaming baby I know kick the baby!” I smirk as Varric chuckles. 

“Hey, what do you think Fenris will react if the kid has magic in them, I mean…Hawke’s family has magic and so does…” He trials off his voice weakened when he notices my dark gaze at the mention of them, my brow furrowed and my teeth grinding against one another as I feel a flush of red race through my veins at the mention of her…

“Fennic!” Curious, I turn to the source of stomping raising a brow at the fuming Eve. Her once gentle, calm, intelligent and curious forest green hues now sharpened and narrowed. Her eyes filled with anger, irritation and annoyance as she stomps over, a few I notice who were once working, playing or relaxing bow briefly to the fuming mess while others take shaky steps back, fearful of their so called Herald looking angry.

“You threatened Dorian!? He is our ally! Our friend, our-”

“Your ally, your friend, not mine,” I ague.

“He did nothing wrong,” Eve argues.

“He is a magister, an apostate at that and abomination he is not to be trusted,” I argue.

“So am I not to be trusted!?” Eve argues.

“No you’re different you’re not like him, he is from Tevinter! He’s a blood mage!” I argue.

“I haven’t seen him use blood magic once!” Eve argues as I release a sigh too tired to deal with her.

“Just you wait, the first hint of fear and he’ll use his blood magic and break you, don’t come crying to me when I am right,” I hiss darkly as Eve frowns and I storm off back, not wanting to deal with anyone…


	84. Singing Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if Fen was a singer I could see her sing like Halestorm her songs I could see Fen singing while someone asked and I could see Solas doing something like opera the exact opposite of rock to some. I could see her being in a band with Fenris and Hawke. What do you guys think?

Eve pov:

“Does she always run from her problems?” I huff glancing at the sheepish Varric by my side.

“Eh, like brother like sister I guess,” Varric shrugs as I release a tired sigh, deciding it would be for the best not to chase after her or else I’d get a glowing fist in the stomach, something I would rather not have. As I turn to leave Varric, my ears perk up at the vengeful hiss of Leliana, sounding bitter, angry and horrified, I wonder why? Curious, I decide to investigate.

“He killed Varia one of my best agents….” Intrigued, my ears perk up at the familiar voice of Leliana and decide to investigate, my brow raised when I find her seething, darkly glaring at the frightened scout boy as the two are talking in their tent.

“And knows where the others are, you know what must be done make it clean…”

Shocked, my eyes widen at the implications and rush in.

“Woah! Woah! What’s going on!?” I question my brow furrowed in worry as Leliana coldly scowls at me for interrupting her private conversation.

“Painless if you can, we were friends once,” Leliana mutters to the agent who bows obediently.

“Do you have to kill him? He’s your friend is he not?” I argue as Leliana scowls at me once more.

“He betrayed us,” Leliana argues.

“And you’d kill him? You don’t know what could have occurred, he may have been blackmailed to or threatened to, he may have his reasons for this betrayal,” I argue calmly as she frowns at me.

“Just like that as well?” I question horrified at her coldness, not even a hint of remorse…it is necessary to be cold at times to help make the hard decisions but this…this isn’t a task needed for such coldness and hostility.

“You find fault with my decision?” Leliana questions surprised but with a voice of steel, trying to hide the shock of my objection towards her choice.

“Don’t get me wrong, I do not question your decision, I know most of your decisions are fine but this, this is going too far, killing is not worth it,” I reason softly, my eyes downcast at a certain memory.

“There has been enough death and bloodshed thanks to the mage and Templars, there is no need for more. This one is a tad bit extreme as well. Perhaps we can find this traitor and interrogate him for answers, know why he betrayed us and find the leak, snuff them out or at least discover information hidden from us prior,” I explain calmly as Leliana, still annoyed uncrosses her crossed arms glaring darkly at me.

“Extreme? Varders betrayal put our agents in danger, I condemn one man to save dozens I may not like what I do but it must be done! I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this!” Leliana argues.

“Ideals are what we need, thanks to this war are ideals are being destroyed and lost thanks to this cruel war turning us into blood thirsty murderers. Look at yourself you are losing your ideals thanks to the stress of this war. Now is the time for ideals, for new ideals to be created for the new world to come from this bloody war and old ideals that held us back to be destroyed and left behind in the remnants of this chaotic war,” I argue ignoring my mind screaming at me to shut up the murdering obsessed spy master.

Silently, Leliana turns her back to me, hands on her wooden desk in deep thought from my words.

“You feel very strongly about this,” Leliana sighs tiredly.

“Very well I will find another way to deal with this man apprehend Varder and see to it that he lives,” Leliana orders the scout, who obediently bows before her and leaves, leaving a conflicted Leliana and I alone.

“Now if you’re happy I have more work to do,” Leliana huffs quietly as I frown at her coldness.

“But let me warn you Evelyn. Your open support of the mages has likely earned you enemies; our agents will monitor the situation. If the most opposed can be identified we may still turn this to our advantage,” Leliana reasons to me.

“You’re not planning any assassins are you?” I question worried.

“I was planning to allow Josephine on them, she kills with kindness,” Leliana jokes earning a small chuckle from me.

“Her secret weapon would be that,” I agree smirking with Leliana at our light teasing.

“Regardless, I brought you courage for you to stand up for the mages,” Leliana smiles as I release a tense sigh, should I tell her? I can’t hide this from here about Redcliffe and the others, she most of all deserves to know the truth.

“In Redcliffe you sacrificed your life for me, so I could return here,” I point out my voice sorrowful and guilty at the memory.

“Of course I did one small life in exchange for a second chance at history. I’ve always loved a bargain,” Leliana smiles.

“It was still a sacrifice, a noble one at that, thank you,” I bow my head truly grateful.

“And I would do it again,” She says seriously bringing a smile to my lips relieved at the loyalty of Leliana whose stoic demeanour lightens to a small playful smile…

“I heard, Fen killed me, heh how amusing,” Leliana smiles lightly.

“Amusing?” I question curious.

“I just thought I would win in a fight against her,” Leliana chuckles lightly.

“Really?” I question in shock.

“Yes, although she is experienced and is powerful, she can be reckless when fighting, more hands on than most rogues due to their weak defence compared to others. You know when I first met Fen before all this, I was sent on a mission by the divine to stop some mages, she discovered who I was she was amazed, ecstatic, curious of my adventures and many tricks and such, wishing to learn the art of my skills,” Leliana explains.

“Did you in the end?” I enquire curious.

“I’m afraid not, when I gave her some tips we both soon discovered, she was not the type that would be effective in my position. She is too focused on attacks and such, she also has a dismay towards balls and such while I enjoy them greatly, we both discovered due to her impatience she would be a terrible bard as well as her terrible singing voice,” Leliana explains as I nod in understanding.

“Huh? Fen sings?” I questions shocked.

“Terribly,” Leliana laughs lightly making me smile and giggle along with her at the idea of Fen signing. I hold in a giggle at the thought of the stoic girl signing hymns and rhymes, heh…

Once dismissed, I leave Leliana and decide to head to the chantry ready for the war meeting to follow…


	85. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Eve? If your inquisitor was in this how would they feel about Fennic?

Shivering, I force my body to move forward towards the closest source of heat, the chantry, deciding to head to the war table for our next move. However as my feet make contact with the velvet touch of the red carpet, I spot a frowning Vivienne waiting patiently subtly gesturing me over. Intrigued, I walk over, feeling a wave of fear and paranoia as I approach, flinching under her judgemental gaze making me smile weakly at her.

”Fiona and her malcontents are joining us as her allies we need to be prepared. Abominations are inevitable. Cullen doesn’t have enough Templars to handle incidents, some of the rankenphile need to be trained,” Vivienne reasons as I frown slightly. I need to get along with everyone in order for us to have a stronger unit even if it means lying to them, mother did when I was a child I was so confused why she agreed with making mages tranquil was alright until I learned the truth of her two faced ways as long as she wasn’t caught she was saved, she played the game, a game I am well versed in…

“We need to keep them hidden that way the Templars can keep an eye on them without making the mages feel as though they are our prisoners when I promised them they would be our allies,” I reply grimly, ignoring the urge to wince at my poisonous words…

“I like the way you think darling, I’ll have a word with Cullen we are reliant on his people absolutely. There has never bene a greater threat than the breach until it is closed, no one is safe,” Vivienne exclaims darkly as I nod sorrowfully at her truthful but cold words. None of us are safe, this breach could infect our minds like when we have the trial to walk through the fade back at the tower, that was to test us and if we failed it may risk us turning into abominations, I can see her point since the breach links with the fade so well…

“You have a low opinion on your fellow mages,” I note.

“It’s not a matter of opinion my dear, I have a close relationship with reality, many of our colleagues do not. I’m sure Lydia spoke to you of these words, “magic is dangerous just as fire is dangerous,” anyone who forgets this truth gets burned,” Vivienne explains her reasoning as I nod, recalling Lydia’s words to me every now and again when I try to heal but only create flames and harm the injured victim…

“I agree with you, enchantress Lydia often spoke and warned me of the dangers of magic and how we should be wary at times of our gift,” I recall as Vivienne smiles and nods in approval.

“I knew you would understand darling not like that savage elf of yours,” Vivienne huffs.

“Savage elf?” I question puzzled.

“That white haired savage Fennic, the mage speaker honestly she is nothing but a child,” Vivienne huffs.

“Without her help not all of the mages would not have followed us,” I argue calmly as Vivienne raises a brow and huffs.

“Tch, still though listening to someone like her, I still find those rumours not able to be truth. They spoke of her grand speech, of how her voice echoed with the passion of the people of how she cared so dearly for the mages and what do I see? A angry broody teenager who had no real reason to view all mages under such a light, honestly, it’s disappointing,” Vivienne scowls as I ignore the urge to argue her point and merely nod, not wanting to fight and hate her on our side, her connections to the nobility could help us greatly with funding and such.

“People don’t learn the chantry by fear, they learn it from us. Tell me something, you told me once you wanted to change things, what future would you build for mages?” Vivienne enquires as I feel a few bullets of sweat cascade down my temple at the heavy question.

I think mage should be freed but not truly free, everything must have boundaries, limits if not so, the freedoms given could make anyone adventure into something much darker, bloodier and chaotic, it could even cause a war again but I’m not saying the circle or the chantry is perfect either, I mean with tranquillity. I shudder at the horrid thought of such a horrid punishment…

“I think the circle can be rebuilt, made better and equal for both mages and Templars, it shouldn’t allow tranquillity nor should it allow us mages to be fearful and put under such harsh treatments from Templars unless needed,” I explain calmly seeing a slight disapproval expression on Vivienne’s features.

“A fair point my dear but alas I shouldn’t keep you from your duties,” Vivienne smiles and dismisses me as I bow thanking her and leave...  
This is it; this is the moment we, the mages, the recruits, the inquisition have been waiting for…

I feel my heat thumping madly as I feel a wave of adrenaline, fear and worry flow through my veins. What if this doesn’t work? What if it makes the breach worse? What if-

“Evelyn ae you ready?” Cassandra’s strong firm voice snaps me out of my paranoid thoughts as I turn to her smiling nervously.

“Y-yeah,” I reply lowly, my head down as I try to force these thoughts clouding my judgement to the side. No I need to focus on the breach not worry, I can worry about all this later and regret my choices later…

Together, we all march down towards the beasts where a great battle once took place with an ogre and there I truly understood my role, my duty, my task at hand and now I will finish this task and end this chaos. Maybe after all this I can return to the tower or do something to help the mages, I think I’ll have a nicely deserved vacation after this, spoil myself a little bit, heh…

Cassandra, Solas and I stand before the breach in the crater, nervously, my forest green hues glance around, analyse my surroundings as I support the dozens, the armada, the group of mages loyally standing afar, staffs in hand, a few I recognise like a frowning Anthony and such, but still they are armed and ready for this thing. They are all relying on me, I feel my heavy heart beat, frantically fearful of failure but I take in a few shaky breathes trying to calm my tense nerves and muscles as I look up at the neon green scar in the sky, the breach…

Relieved, I spot Varric and Fen side by side, above me, I give them a weak smile, good to know I have backup just in case of any ogres popping up again. Varric sends me a reassuring smile while Fen simply nods, bringing a smile of relief to my lips at the encouragement. Shakily, I take a step forward while Cassandra and Solas turn to the mages.

“Mages!” Cassandra grabs the mages attention.

“Focus past the Herald, let her will draw from you!” Solas declares as I take in a few shaky breathes walking towards the breach, glowing marked hand raised.

I can do this…

I have to do this…

I must do this…

Carefully, I raise my hand towards the breach feeling a familiar electricity like flow of raw energy almost burning my veins as I release a shaky breath, hearing the roar of the mages and clang of staffs on the floor, my eyes widening when I feel the raw energy of the mages magic flowing through me bringing brighter as I blink, flinching slightly from the raw light of the breach as I continue onwards, spotting a familiar cord of sorts, a link forming between my hand and the breach as I slowly tug the line like a game of tug and war and with a flick of my wrist, the breach is silenced.

Horrified, I stand back from the pulse wave of green energy hitting us, pushing us back into the ground. Pained, I groan from the heavy thud of the ground, my ears ring slightly but it quickly dies down as I hear a pair of frantic footsteps. Weakly, I force my eyelids to open only to spot a frantic Fen and Varric rushing over as I shakily stand. Once they see me okay, Fen approaches Solas as I watch her help him steady himself and Varric helps steady Cassandra.

No longer do I feel the bright burning sensation flowing through my veins, only my heart, exhausted begins to dull down back into its moderate pacing. 

Fen pov:

“Oi, egghead get up,” Gently, I slap his face making him hiss as I help him stand up.

“Did it work?” He questions weakly.

“If you mean work by magical green shit then sure it worked great,” I shrug as Solas gives me a deadpanned expression sighing as we both stand up.

Eve pov:

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I kneel down trying to regain my breathe as I feel the ice cool metallic hand on my shoulder making me look up at Cassandra, we both stand up smiling to see the breach no longer in site, the only thing remaining is a scar in the sky, a reminder of our accomplishment. Proudly, I gaze up at the mark, we did this, maybe this scar can serve as a reminder of the teamwork between both mages and people alike as well as human and elves heh…

“You did it,” Cassandra exclaims as I shakily stand hearing the roar, the cheer, the chant of the crowd in victory of our accomplishment. Together, I return to camp to celebrate.

Smiling, I watch as both elves and humans dance from the sweet melody of the bards, smiling when I spot Fen and Varric together drinking as I look up at the scar in the sky frowning. Who did this? Who caused all this chaos and how? I frown at these thoughts still clouding my judgement when I should be enjoying this…party, it’s no ball but it’s something I suppose considering with finances and such.

My ears perk up at the soft crunch of snow as I turn to Cassandra.

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred. The breach is sealed. We’ve reports of opened rifts and many questions remain. But this was a victory, word of your heroism has spread,” Cassandra reports to me.

“We all did this together not just me, luck just put me at the centre,” I reason, not wishing to take all the credit when it’s due to us all…

“A strange kind of luck. I’m not sure if we need more or less. But you’re right, this was a victor of alliance, one of the few in recent memories with the breach closed, the alliance will need new focus,” Cassandra reasons as I nod in agreement.

Shocked, my eyes widen at the echoing ring of bells, the warning alarm what!?

“FORCES APPROACHING! TO ARMS!”

What the heck is going on now!?


	86. Unwelcomed Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have had quite the interesting question asked if Fen was in fairy tale how would she fit in? Would love to know your ideas!

Scowling, I stand up from the loud echoing of warning bells causing Varric and I to drop our drinks and stand.

“Oh come on!” Varric groans, frowning at the chaos that is about to erupt but I also notice him glance down at the stained snow where his ale is now spilled on the soft snow.

“To be fair that ale wasn’t the greatest,” I point out trying to be positive over our loss of drinks.

“I mean I guess but still,” He frowns.

“It was no Hangman’s,” I shrug as Varric nods and we turn to the panicking group. I glance at the numerous people panicking, eyes narrowed when I spot a child fall into the snow and one of the screaming adults rush over, ready to stomp-

Quickly, I intervene, grabbing the fallen child and pulling him into my chest, saving the crying boy.

“Hey are you okay squirt?” Varric asks concerned as I look down at the terrified boy.

“I can’t find my mommy!” He whimpers.

“It’ll be oaky just stick to me, lets go to the chantry we will find her,” I whisper kneeling down.

But my mommy, He whimpers as I gently place my gauntlet hand on his raven curls making his soft browns meet my blue pair.

“So what’s your name?” Gently, I ask the sniffling little boy as I scan the bloodbath.

“Tommy” he whimpers.

“Always the Timmy’s or Tommy’s never Stuart, well Tommy what does your mum look like?” I ask eyeing the frantic people.

“Brown hair, brown eyes, white,” He lists off innocently.

“Great, a generic appearance, she’s going to be easy to spot,” I mutter.

“Everything will be okay just relax and come with me,” I whisper softly as Tommy nods clinging to my hand.

“Varric I’ll meet with you later,” I nod at him and he nods back as I rush into the chantry, leaving the boy in mother Gisselle’s care.

“Take care of him, he’s looking for his mother, plain looking, brown hair and eyes, white,” I exclaim

“I understand be careful,” She whispers as I nod tiredly.

“No don’t go! You’ll die!” He whines as I look down at the pleading boy and sigh, kneeling down feeling a heavy strange pain in my chest at the sight of the poor boy.

“Everything will be fine, stay with mother Gisselle okay?” I whisper softly as the little boy sheepishly nods and I stand up.

“Be careful,” He whispers and I nod.

“I promise,” I smile bringing a bigger hopeful smile to his lips as I rush out of the chantry and head out into the battlefield, scowling at the chaos before me…just great. Determined, I search and manage to catch up with Varric.

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” I huff scowling as I hear the panicked cries of the idiotic people, panicking will get us nowhere but they still do it, great.

“We should find the others,” Varric reasons.

“Right, the gates most likely,” I reason as Varric and I rush towards the gates finding Evelyn, Cassandra, Josephine and Cullen together.

“Under what banner?” I hear Josephine question puzzled.

“No banner,” Cullen argues making Varric and I frown as well as Josephine who responds with a, “what?”

“You’re joking,” I frown at his simple shake of his head.

Loudly, we hear the desperate clash of wood making us turn to the wooden gates hearing the sound of clashing outside.

“I can’t come in unless you open,” The boys voice pleads as I spot Leliana and I looking at one another warily, unsure whether to allow this guest passage, he may be one of them…

However, the concerned and soft hearted Evelyn has a different idea; I frown as she naively opens the door as one of the troops staggers forward.

“This is why we can’t have parties you always have the party crashers,” I huff drawing my blade only for my eyes to widen as the bulky Venatori collapses to his knees, blood spurting out of him as he collapses into the snow now coated in red to reveal a meek boy, a platinum haired boy with deathly pale skin and a thin body frame, wielding a pair of twin daggers.

“I’m Cole. I came to warn you, to help, people are coming to hurt you. You probably already know…” The shy boy whispers, his head down.

“What is this? What’s going on?” Eve questions as lost as I am as the boy points towards the mountains.

“The Templars come to kill you,” Cole whispers.

“Templars? Is this the words response to our mages!? Attacking blindly!?” Cullen intervenes scowling as I notice the boy distant himself fearful of the armed Cullen. I notice Eve’s concerned look for the boy.

“Cullen you’re scaring him calm down,” Eve exclaims as Cullen frowns but backs off, allowing the boy to relax.

“The red Templars went to their Elder one. You know him? He knows you…you took his mages there,” Cole whispers pointing to the peek where my eyes narrow at the male in Templar armour wielding…no….no…how!?

“Varric is that what I think it may be?” I whisper quietly as Varric glances at me, shock in his eyes.

“I hope not, for Makes’s sake,” Varric whispers numbly as my eyes narrow at Samson, Cullen and I share a brief look asking if that is who we think it is and sadly its Samson. Well on the plus side good to see he’s no longer begging like the pathetic dirt bag that he was and probably still is…but what really interests me is his sword, is that Meredith’s no…it couldn’t be, it broke.

“I know that man, but this elder one…” Cullen whispers as my eyes widen further in utter horror, fear and disgust at the familiar lyrium creature. I feel Varric’s small hand grab my own, tightening around my own.

“We have to get out of here, we have to get you out of here,” Varric whispers as I frown at the memory of Corypheus and our last battle, his obsession…his, urgh, I look away from the horrid memories and our battle. But…he was dead, we saw to it, we defeated him, we defeated it, how!?

“He’s very angry that you took his mages,” Cole replies as his army charges towards us marching closer and closer…

“Cullen give me a plan anything!” Eve pleads to him; I see the look of fear evident in her forest greens.

“Haven is no fortress if we are to withstand this monster we must control this battle. So get out there and hit that force we’ll do everything we can. Mages move! You have sanctum to engage them. That is Samson he will not make it easy Inquisition with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!!!” Loudly, Cullen declares as the crowd and his troops along with the mages cheer, raising their own weapons from staffs to swords to even shields. Each one of them scout, warrior, rogue; mage cheering, rooting, ready for battle. Smugly, I smirk when I spot a ruby red faced Eve staring baffled and amazed at Cullen’s motivational speech…

“Come on you can make goo goo eyes at curly later,” I smirk snapping her out of her daze.

“H-huh r-right,” Shakily, she nods snapping out of her day dream and equipping her staff as she, Varric, Cassandra and I march on ahead, to help those struggling and to help as well keep the control of our battle…


	87. Here Goes Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone has asked and I will be honest I had originally planned to have a dorian romance with a lavellan how do you think Fennic would have been like with a elven inquisitor?

Loudly, the sound of clashing blades, screaming and the large thrust of the catapult as we watch from the afar, the snow avalanche cascades down the tall mountains, stopping the parade of our enemies, a quarter of them and killing most of them. I watch as the numerous small white lights of lanterns off in the distance are snuffed out, extinguished just like that from the once soft snow now a hungry avalanche, eager for food and devouring the soldiers of this Elder One. Who is this Elder one? Why do all this? What does he want with me? All these numerous questions surround me as I watch our battle, my brow furrowing as I shake my head horrified at those lost from this bloodied war, this is not what we want after everything we did, this still happens, it’s a shame, a horrible disgrace..

Loudly, the crowd cheer at our heavy hit to the enemy’s side, I feel Varric’s hand pat my shoulder congratulating me as we both smile at one another, proud of our accomplishment. However our brief victory is destroyed by the fiery flame bursts of the catapult now engulfed in flames, horrified, we all look up at the dragon soaring through the sky, oh no…oh no…oh no…Nug’s dung.

Quickly, we rush back to escae the horrific roars of the dragon, my legs burning as I feel a wave of fear flow through my veins as we continue to find shelter form the mythical creature. I turn back as Cullen and another scout, shut the wooden doors as we turn to the panicking people.

“Lead everyone back to the chantry! It’s the only building that might hold against that…beast! At this point just make them worth for it,” Cullen orders as I nod and with the others, we help fend off the troops climbing over the wall to cause chaos, bloodshed and murder but after wave of wave of creatures, we endure through it all.

Noisily, we heat the clang of metal as the doors of the chantry are opened as we all rush in, I sigh relieved of the wave of warmth from the flames of the candles, providing me some sort of comfort in this chaotic situation.

“Move keep going! The chantry is your shelter!” My eyes widen at the beaten and bruised Roderick liming over shouting, calling out to us as we all charge in, seeing him limp over and weakly gesture for us to come inside as Cole stands behind him concerned for the male. My ears pick up at the sound of a body and I turn to Cole, catching the injured Roderick, a pang of guilt this me at the sight of the beaten, bloodied and bruised mess.

Cole helps steady the male placing his arm around Roderick’s neck, he sets the male down on the nearby wooden chair.

“He tried to stop a Templar…the blade went deep. He’s going to die,” Cole informs me sorrowfully as I nod sadly at him.

“What…a…charming boy,” Weakly, Roderick smiles as my ears perk up at the sound of frantic footsteps approaching as I turn to the source, finding a frowning Cullen.

“Herald! Our position is not good, that dragons stole back any time you might have earned us,” Cullen reports to me.

“I’ve seen an arch demon. I was in the fade but it didn’t look like that,” Cole reports as my eyes widen at the snippet of news.

“You’ve been in the fade!?” Shocked, my eyes widen at the enormous possibilities, ideas and hopes flowing through me only to frown. Now is not the time to question, we have to deal with the dragon, maybe if we get out of this live I can question him…

“I don’t care what it looks like it’s cut a path for its army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven!” Cullen argues.

“The elder one doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald,” Cole informs me as my eyes narrow, knowing what I have to do. If I do this, it will buy enough time and no more lives will be lost and no more families will have to mourn…

“If it will save these people he can have me,” I step forward. I can’t stand by as people who are fighting for me risk their lives for me in this dying battle.

“It won’t. He wants to kill you. No one else matters but he’ll crush them, kill them anyway, I don’t like him…” Cole says sftly.

“You don’t like…Herald there ae no tactics to help our survival, the only thing that slowed them was the avalanche we could turn the remaining trebuchets and have one last slide,” Cullen reports.

“We’re over run, to hit the enemy we’d bury Haven,” I argue.

“We’re dying but we could decide how. Many don’t get that choice,” Cullen sighs.

Slowly, I notice Roderick turn to Cole who slowly nods, glancing behind him towards the doorway of the war room and stands up after gazing at Roderick’s tired and beaten expression.

“Yes, that…chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies,” Cole whispers.

“There is a path; you wouldn’t know it unless you made the summit pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape she must have shown me, Andraste must have shown me so…I…I could tell you,” Roderick stands his voice hoarse and tired.

“What do you mean?” I question curious and eager for a escape route for the people.

“It was when I walked the path I did not need to start for it was overgrown now with so many in the Conclave dead. To be the only one who remembers, I-I don’t know if this simple memory could save, it could be more than mere accident, you could be more”, Roderick exclaims as I turn to Cullen.

“What about it Cullen will it work?” I ask desperate for a way to save the others.

“Possibly if he shows us the path…but what of your escape?” Cullen’s face softens at my silence.

“Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way, be careful,” Cullen whispers his soft brown hues meet my determined green as I give a short but resolute nod as he speed walks over to his troops.

“Inquisition, help chancellor Roderick through the chantry move, move!” Cullen orders as Coles stands to help Roderick up, steadying the pained male.

“Herald, if you are meant for this. If the inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you,” Roderick whispers weakly as I nod grateful for his somewhat of a blessing as Cole guides him away.

“They’ll load the trebuchets keep the elder ones attention until we are above the treeline. If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance let that thing hear you,” Cullen whispers gravely as I nod smiling weakly as Cullen goes to help Roderick and help the people escape while I turn to the doors, my brow furrowed…

Here goes nothing…


	88. Before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked if Fen will be in the blue wraith I do not know what do you guys think? Would you like that?

“Help!” My ears perk up at the cries for aid as Eve glances at them as we load another weapon watching the catapult strike and cause a avalanche.

“Fen!” Eve calls out to me as I nod in understanding; I disperse from her and go help those in the crossfire of the battle as the others deal with the waves of the army. I watch as Eve orders Cassandra to use her shield bash to save the black smith then turn back to the battle as the blacksmith manages to flee with the aid of Cole, using his rogue abilities then going to tend to the others in need of help. Meanwhile, I race ahead feeling my blood boil and notice my lyrium markings glow as I help another guard, outnumbered deal with the enemies, once completed and ordering the fool to head into the chantry.

I then turn to save the officer. Once completed, I watch from afar surveying the areas for others in need of help to see much to my surprise Dorian with the help of Bull save the potion brewer and his partner, huh never thought I’d see the day I’d see a Vint work with a Qunari. Panting, I ignore my burning lungs to turn to the source of flames as I glance to the side, seeing Sera help with Vivienne, an odd combination help the store owner.

My nose twitches at the heavy stench of ash, debris and flames as I hear the heavy roar of flames and turn to the tavern, hearing cries of aid as well as the sound of troops. This is going to hurt unless…sighing; I force my lyrium marking light feeling a sense of adrenaline numbing my sensations as I dive in. Determined, I rush into the heat of the flames, my body surprised and tense from the sudden chill to the sudden hot heat.

“Help!” I hear the tavern owner cry out as I dive in holding the wooden angel, feeling a wave of adrenaline pump through my veins as I scowl at the numerous guards and monsters coming in, which I easily kill with my blades and arrows.

“Go!” I shout as I grab one of my blades, tossing it and impaling one of the troops guarding the doorway as the tavern owner limps over as I allow the beam of wood that once held the tavern owner down and release it. Grabbing and steading the panting owner, holding her bridal style though the fiery flames as we leave. I ignore hearing the heavy crash of the establishment and turn to the chantry, bursting in as I watch numerous healers attempt to heal those in pain…

Heavily, I pant as Leliana approaches, wide eyed with Josephine as they take the woman aside.

“Mama!” I hear a familiar voice call out.

“Tommy!” The young woman, owner of the now destroyed tavern smiles, tears cascading down her frame as she envelops the young boy in a hug. I frown at the heavy pain in my chest at the scene and turn away only to hiss as I notice my markings beginning to dimmer and well…

Suddenly, I release a sharp breathe of shock as I begin to gurgle clawing at my throat as my throat feels clogged up as the heavy stench of iron stains my mouth and throat as I cough up, splatters of ruby red on the floor…shit.

“Fennic!” I hear Josephine panicked voice as I begin to cough out even more crimson.

“You used your lyrium too much!” Varric scowls at me as I feel his hand on my back as I continue to struggle to breathe, however I easily adapt to breathing through my nose, wincing at the stench of metal as I continue to vomit out copper.

“Heh…explains the strange taste in my mouth,” I joke lightly, my voice hoarse from my numerous hacking as I feel my body being picked up.

“You fool,” I hear the tsk of Solas and scowl as he takes me elsewhere.

Softly, he places my form down, my back leaning against the cool pillar of wood as I groan, staring down at my ruby red stained armour and scratches and cuts all over my form.

“You pushed yourself too hard, do you have a death wish?” Solas scolds me.

“I did what I had to,” I huff.

“By had you mean foolishly risk your own life,” Solas lectures me making me roll my eyes at him.

“Urgh,” I hiss at the stinging sensation all over my muscles as I notice my gaze begin to worsen.

“You know…you don’t look half bad all blurry,” I slur tiredly smirking when I see his brief expression, flustered.

“You really are losing lots of blood,” Solas jokes lightly as I choke lightly smirking.

“I saw what you did with that boy,” Solas remarks as I frown puzzled.

“Huh,” I whisper lowly my gaze going blurry as I lean into the warm touch feeling my gaze beginning to sharpen.

“He wouldn’t rest until he saw you again, he would pace back and forth at the door refusing to sleep until he saw you safe,” Solas smiles slightly.

“Stubborn kid,” I shrug.

“Reminds me of someone,” He jokes back earning a small chuckle from us as my ears listen to the argument to the side of us…

“The elder one doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald,” I hear Cole’s innocent voice exclaim.

“If it will save these people he can have me,” I hear Eve answer earning a frown form both me and Solas. She can’t go and be our martyr now, now when we need her, we still need that mark in order to seal the other rifts and help the others outside our reach, sacrificing her will do nothing but help Corypheus and his plan and secure his win…

“It won’t. He wants to kill you. No one else matters but he’ll crush them, kill them anyway, I don’t like him…” Cole whispers as my eyesight begins to lessen and my hearing going in and out. However I decipher from my failing hearing of an escape route and leaving her behind…no way in hell.

“We can’t just leave her, she’s our solution,” I hiss placing my hand on Solas shoulder in order to stand.

“No, rest,” I hear Solas firm voice order as I hiss.

“I can’t leave her; she can’t stand up to him! She can’t! “I hiss.

“How do you know?” Solas questions.

“Because we have fought him before!” I snap desperation evident in my tone as I feel Solas grip on me loosen from shock as next thing I know…my vision darkens and I feel a pair of warm hands wrap around my body, catching me as I shudder from both fear and exhaustion as I lean into the touch, feeling the muscular chest I lean on as….everything goes dark.

Determined, I stand before the doors only to hear the slight shuffling from my ears and turn, my eyes widening in horror to notice the bloodied Fen leaning against the concerned Solas with his poker face on.

“Be careful with her, she may bite,” Solas warns the shaking troops who obediently nod and carry the shaking mess flinching now and again and hiss until Solas places his hand on hers. My brow raises when I spot a faint jerk of the body almost fearful of the touch but it slowly softens as she almost leans into his palm.

“Solas, what happened to Fen?” I question, my eyes wide in worry at the numerous burn marks scarring her skin along with the multiple bruises and cuts as well as he patches of crimson, stinging her once silver steeliness armour.

“She overdid herself on her limit of lyrium, she just needs rest, she will be fine you have other matters to attend to first,” Solas informs me as I nod, my eyes lingering on the bloodied mess that is Fen. All of this is my fault, she has done so much for me and this is how I thank her, I’m…

“Now is not the time for doubt,” Solas voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to him.

“Am I that obvious?” I smile weakly at his simple nod.

“I am sure Fennic would not want you like this, be careful inquisitor,” Solas warns me as I nod.

“Take care of her,” I whisper worriedly.

“I will,” Coolly, Solas nods as I leave watching them leave only to flinch from the angered roar of the dragon and approach the door once more, no more hesitation I need to do this, I have to…

Resolute, I take a step back watching the trebuchet fires, distracting the others however as the last one is used. I hear a familiar roar and next thing I know I am tossed aside like a rag doll to the side from the fiery blast of the dragon’s breathe, destroying the trebuchet that I once used. I groan at the pain echoing in my mind, no doubt a headache will occur later on. My nose wines from the disgusting stench of ash as I hear the faint crackle, hiss, frizzle of the flames hungrily devouring the remnants of what once was a peaceful place. Shakily, I force myself to stand, ignoring the fear, the paranoia and the dread as my eyes narrow at the faint figure approaching, with composure and precisely causing another tsunami of fear to hit me as I take a few shaky steps back at the…the creature, the demonic blighted looking creature, half man, half lyrium either way this thing was no human being, it was a monster…

I stagger back from the heavy flames behind me to turn to the leaping dragon on all fours acting like a mabari eager to please their master. Horrified, I take more steps back, scared, terrified and fearful of the creature before me. Loudly, the dragon roars begin closer and closer as each step I take back the dragon greedily takes up more space, coming towards me.

“Enough!” The creature raises its claw like fists releasing a burst of red energy taking me aback and extinguishing the raw flames before us. Once acting as a barrier, a wall to protect me from that thing now dismissed with a flick of his wrist, causing another tremor of fear to enter me.

“Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken no more,” The creature states as I stare in horror at the crystalized morphed face before me.

“Just stop this madness so we can talk. Tell me what are you? Why are you doing this?” I demand from him, answers that have been hindering in my mind since the start…

“Mortals beg for true things they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me, know what you have pretended to be, the exalt, the elder one, the will that is Corypheus,” Corypheus raises its skeletal dagger claws like arm to me, pointing at me through the flames and debris of this chaos.

“You will kneel,” He orders coldly as I glare at the monster, the cause for all this madness, all this bloodshed, all this death and no guilt on its face what o ever…

“You’re forcing this fight for no reason! I will not yield!” I shout scowling at the monster.

“You will resist, you will always resist, it matters not. I am here to anchor, the process of removing it begins now,” Coryphaeus raises a old strange orb like artefact and releases a burst of raw red energy, making me cry out in pain as my marked hand is forced to be lifted up into the air as I cry out at the burning searing pain enveloping my hand, from the raw energy.

“It is your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual that took years in the planning and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I did not know how you survived but what marks you is touched, what you fail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens! And you used the anchor to undo my work, the gall, “Corypheus declares as I cry out in pain, clinging to my marked hand, hissing from the searing pain of separation as I kneel down, enduring the pain.

“What is this thing meant to do?” I demand from him, wishing to know its true purpose.

“It is meant to bring certainty when there’s none. For you the certainty that is that I will come for it,” Roughly I cry out as its dagger like claws sink into the flesh of my wrist as he roughly pulls me upwards, causing me to dangle down helpless.

“I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods and the empire in person. I found only chaos, and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, no more I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own to champion with a Tevinter to correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty,” Corypheus explains grimly as he tosses me aside, finished with me as I cry out in pain, when my back is pushed into one of the remaining trebuchets, hissing as I fall down onto the hard snowy ground…

The anchor is permanent you have spoilt it with your stumbling,” He hisses as I scowl turning to my side and desperately grasping hold of the nearest weapon possible, a sword…just great.

Hazily, I stand putting on a brave face as I glare at him, sword in hand, shaking slightly as I glare, armed and ready to take out this creature.

“So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give this nation a god it requires,” Scowling, I glare only for my eyes to soften and widen when I notice a lone flare erupt in the sky, earning a small sigh of relief from me. Good there safe, all of them are safe…

“And you, I will not suffer from a unknowing rival, you must die,” He orders darkly as I take in a shaky breathe and glare, glancing at my quivering sword and glance at the trebuchet, a small plan forming in my mind as I face the creature called Corypheus.

“You expect me to fight but that’s not why I kept you talking, enjoy your victory here’s your prize hope you enjoy the afterlife, don’t expect the Makers or Andraste’s mercy on you demon!” I declare kicking the trebuchet using the last one to launch and fire. Quickly, I flee dropping the sword that would only strike me down and flee as the avalanche begins to descend down upon Haven…

Don’t worry guys I’m coming…

Next thing I know everything goes dark…


	89. The Lonesome Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *So someone asked if Fen was in the art scene I could see her doing graffiti or tattoos.*

Determined, I stand before the doors only to hear the slight shuffling from my ears and turn, my eyes widening in horror to notice the bloodied Fen leaning against the concerned Solas with his poker face on.

“Be careful with her, she may bite,” Solas warns the shaking troops who obediently nod and carry the shaking mess flinching now and again and hiss until Solas places his hand on hers. My brow raises when I spot a faint jerk of the body almost fearful of the touch but it slowly softens as she almost leans into his palm.

“Solas, what happened to Fen?” I question, my eyes wide in worry at the numerous burn marks scarring her skin along with the multiple bruises and cuts as well as he patches of crimson, stinging her once silver steeliness armour.

“She overdid herself on her limit of lyrium, she just needs rest, she will be fine you have other matters to attend to first,” Solas informs me as I nod, my eyes lingering on the bloodied mess that is Fen. All of this is my fault, she has done so much for me and this is how I thank her, I’m…

“Now is not the time for doubt,” Solas voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to him.

“Am I that obvious?” I smile weakly at his simple nod.

“I am sure Fennic would not want you like this, be careful inquisitor,” Solas warns me as I nod.

“Take care of her,” I whisper worriedly.

“I will,” Coolly, Solas nods as I leave watching them leave only to flinch from the angered roar of the dragon and approach the door once more, no more hesitation I need to do this, I have to…

Resolute, I take a step back watching the trebuchet fires, distracting the others however as the last one is used. I hear a familiar roar and next thing I know I am tossed aside like a rag doll to the side from the fiery blast of the dragon’s breathe, destroying the trebuchet that I once used. I groan at the pain echoing in my mind, no doubt a headache will occur later on. My nose wines from the disgusting stench of ash as I hear the faint crackle, hiss, frizzle of the flames hungrily devouring the remnants of what once was a peaceful place. Shakily, I force myself to stand, ignoring the fear, the paranoia and the dread as my eyes narrow at the faint figure approaching, with composure and precisely causing another tsunami of fear to hit me as I take a few shaky steps back at the…the creature, the demonic blighted looking creature, half man, half lyrium either way this thing was no human being, it was a monster…

I stagger back from the heavy flames behind me to turn to the leaping dragon on all fours acting like a mabari eager to please their master. Horrified, I take more steps back, scared, terrified and fearful of the creature before me. Loudly, the dragon roars begin closer and closer as each step I take back the dragon greedily takes up more space, coming towards me.

“Enough!” The creature raises its claw like fists releasing a burst of red energy taking me aback and extinguishing the raw flames before us. Once acting as a barrier, a wall to protect me from that thing now dismissed with a flick of his wrist, causing another tremor of fear to enter me.

“Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken no more,” The creature states as I stare in horror at the crystalized morphed face before me.

“Just stop this madness so we can talk. Tell me what are you? Why are you doing this?” I demand from him, answers that have been hindering in my mind since the start…

“Mortals beg for true things they cannot have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me, know what you have pretended to be, the exalt, the elder one, the will that is Corypheus,” Corypheus raises its skeletal dagger claws like arm to me, pointing at me through the flames and debris of this chaos.

“You will kneel,” He orders coldly as I glare at the monster, the cause for all this madness, all this bloodshed, all this death and no guilt on its face what o ever…

“You’re forcing this fight for no reason! I will not yield!” I shout scowling at the monster.

“You will resist, you will always resist, it matters not. I am here to anchor, the process of removing it begins now,” Coryphaeus raises a old strange orb like artefact and releases a burst of raw red energy, making me cry out in pain as my marked hand is forced to be lifted up into the air as I cry out at the burning searing pain enveloping my hand, from the raw energy.

“It is your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual that took years in the planning and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I did not know how you survived but what marks you is touched, what you fail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens! And you used the anchor to undo my work, the gall, “Corypheus declares as I cry out in pain, clinging to my marked hand, hissing from the searing pain of separation as I kneel down, enduring the pain.

“What is this thing meant to do?” I demand from him, wishing to know its true purpose.

“It is meant to bring certainty when there’s none. For you the certainty that is that I will come for it,” Roughly I cry out as its dagger like claws sink into the flesh of my wrist as he roughly pulls me upwards, causing me to dangle down helpless.

“I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods and the empire in person. I found only chaos, and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused, no more I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own to champion with a Tevinter to correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty,” Corypheus explains grimly as he tosses me aside, finished with me as I cry out in pain, when my back is pushed into one of the remaining trebuchets, hissing as I fall down onto the hard snowy ground…

The anchor is permanent you have spoilt it with your stumbling,” He hisses as I scowl turning to my side and desperately grasping hold of the nearest weapon possible, a sword…just great.

Hazily, I stand putting on a brave face as I glare at him, sword in hand, shaking slightly as I glare, armed and ready to take out this creature.

“So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give this nation a god it requires,” Scowling, I glare only for my eyes to soften and widen when I notice a lone flare erupt in the sky, earning a small sigh of relief from me. Good there safe, all of them are safe…

“And you, I will not suffer from a unknowing rival, you must die,” He orders darkly as I take in a shaky breathe and glare, glancing at my quivering sword and glance at the trebuchet, a small plan forming in my mind as I face the creature called Corypheus.

“You expect me to fight but that’s not why I kept you talking, enjoy your victory here’s your prize hope you enjoy the afterlife, don’t expect the Makers or Andraste’s mercy on you demon!” I declare kicking the trebuchet using the last one to launch and fire. Quickly, I flee dropping the sword that would only strike me down and flee as the avalanche begins to descend down upon Haven…

Don’t worry guys I’m coming…

Next thing I know everything goes dark…

Quietly, the little girl sniffles, her bare feet shivering from the icy cold stone steps of the quiet tower. Her forest green hues sparkling in fascination as she uses her tiny frame to sneak past the tired Templars, smirking as she sneaks inside a certain room, her eyes turning wide eyed at the beauty that is the room, proudly, the bookcases tower over the young girl who stares in awe of the numerous books, each one with their own secret to hide…

Eagerly, the girl sneaks pass through the icy cold floor on her bare feet but she ignores the urge to shudder, her excitement easily numbing the nipping chill of the tower’s coolness as she darts inside the library, eagerly reading book after book only for one in particular, cause a small teardrop to escape her lips at the familiar trademark of the horse…Trevelyan.

Sniffling, the girl bites her lip trying to force back the droplets of teardrops from staining the book below her but fails, earning a horrified gasp from the girl as next thing she knows, a tall dark shadow looms over her. Terror fills the young girls figure as her body becomes as cold as ice from the fear, devouring her whole, Templar no…please, please, please don’t kill me, don’t hit me like the rest, pleading the young girls watery hues look up only to widen in surprise when she meets a kind warm pair of brown…

“E-enchanter Lydia pleas-p-please don’t report me to the guards…I…” Shocked, the young girls eyes widen at the soft loving fingertips wiping away her stray tears.

“My dear wasting such diamonds what troubles you?” Softly, Lydia questions the wide eyed girl, who looks out the window, recalling her mother and father, her departure….

“Papa? Why are my things packed?” Innocently, the young Evelyn questions the silent man no longer a smile gracing his lips as a look of guilt eats away at him as tears cascade down her trembling form. His eyes narrow at the calm composed woman. Her golden locks shining dazzling in the candle light as her green hues meet a pair of sorrowful onyx as his dark brown curls are tousled, stressed from the grease, evident in his shiny strands.

“How could you not tell me about this? You told me our blood was clean, pure she would be safe!”

“I thought she would be!”

“How could you hide this from me? Now she’s going to have to go to the tower!”

“There must be…”

“Mama?” Weakly. the young Eve turns to the composed woman, Eve’s eyes widen when seeing the glaze in her mother’s normal dry eyes.

“Sweetie, listen…it’s, it’s not safe for you here not with your gift,” The male kneels down smiling weakly at the confused Evelyn.

“But why? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry! I-I will be good, I will behave, I’ll be just like the other-”

“No! Never say that, never be like those fakers!” The young father orders sharply to the scared crying girl.

“But what did I do wrong?” The young girl questions only to receive nothing but silence as she is grabbed by her arms, by Templars making her whimper.

“Daddy! Mommy I’m sorry please don’t go! Please don’t leave me! I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Desperate the girl calls out but its futile as the couple merely hug one another, heads down refusing to look their daughter in the eye as she is dragged away from her home and into the tower, beginning her life in the circle…

“I miss home,” The young girl whimpers sadly recalling the sorrowful memory…

“My dear, we all do but we were sent here for a reason, to improve our gifts, to become better than those for us and return to society, once under control, “Lydia informs the young girl. “Even you?” Evelyn asks, her eyes gleaming in curiosity, bringing a proud smile to Lydia’s features.

“Even I, I grew up in Orlais, daughter of a noble and a…let’s just call her lady of the night,” Lydia smiles forcefully, relieved to see the girl innocence only to frown at the title, but not give a second thought to it…

“But why? I didn’t do anything wrong, this boy wouldn’t let me go, I felt scared and…” The young girl looks away guilt evident in her features.

“I hurt him, I hurt him, I- I didn’t mean to he just wouldn’t let go I was scared I-“ Quietly, the girl begins crying as Lydia calmly hugs the crying mess, consoling the home sick girl.

“It’s okay, we all get home sick sometimes just let it out,” Lydia whispers as the young girl begins crying once more, hugging the older mother figure as she continues her whimpering, she slowly descends into a deep sleep as the older woman stands, with the young child in her arms, she takes her back into her bed, tucking her in and softly kissing her on the temple.

“Good night my dear Evelyn,” She whispers softly as the small girl falls deep into her dreams and such of the fade…

“What would you have me tell them!? This isn’t what we asked them to do,” Cullen voice echoes snapping me out of my dreams…

Urgh…my head, hissing, I groan at the ache in my head as I force myself to rise frowning when I find myself in a cot? What happened? Is everyone okay!? Worried, I scan the horizon, my eyes turned to the group of adults arguing.

“We simply cannot ignore this. We must find a way,” Cassandra argues.

“And who put you in charge? We need a consensus or we have nothing!” Cullen snaps.

“Please we must use reason, without the structure of the inquisition we-“ Josephine intervenes as the middle ground.

“That can’t come from nowhere!” Cullen states.

“She didn’t say it could,” Leliana defends Josephine.

“Enough! This is getting us nowhere!” Cass snaps silencing the feuding group.

Tired, I watch exhausted from the battle and now this, just great…

“Shh you need rest,” I turn to the familiar voice of mother Giselle.

“I would but they’ve been at it for hours,” I sigh tiredly.

“They have that luxury thanks to you,” Gisele smiles down at me as I frown scanning the area only for my eyes to widen and my body to move as I turn to the tent across from me seeing a familiar pair of elves.

“He never left her side, no matter the thrashing or the biting,” Giselle whispers smiling softly at the pair of elves as a small smile crosses my lips, happy to see the two safe and sound…for now.

Now to handle these dummies…


	90. My Little Fennic Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So…my friend sent me this video and said was this my inspiration for Fen being inspired by a Fennic Fox and all I can say is, not really but watching this, I can see Fennic so much in this cutie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Hdex01Ob8

Loudly, the sound of rattling echoes in the empty cell. The ice cold chill of the prison wafts in the air as well as the heavy stench of iron and other liquids as the lone figure limply sits, legs open. The young girl, long snow white hair dangling down her drooped head as her numb, dead, despair filled blue hues gaze down at the smears of crimson all over the stone floor, her dull hues gaze at the numerous cuts, bruises and scars marred all over her form. Bored, she watches as her only entertainment as a stream of ruby red weeps down from her tiny slits marred on her skin, creating a tiny waterfall, generating a pool of crimson below but the girl doesn’t care, her nerves numb to the stinging sore sensation of her bruises and cuts, as the ice wind of the cell causes a shudder of pain from the crisp nibbling’s of the wind on her open wounds…

The girl flinches at the sound of footsteps echoing approaching her as she hears the creak of the iron door and flinches at the tapping of a staff.

Shivering, the frightened young elf looks up wide eyed at the smug older male hungrily gazing up her frightened form, his eyes eagerly devouring the sight of her bleeding with his lustful gaze.

“Tell me my little Fennic fox, who gave you the right idea of trying to escape hm? Was it that knife eared boy, hmph I was a fool to give that boy a job, pitying you like that, eyeing you like that, you’re mine, mine and mine alone. I mean who would love a body so defiled, heh, like mother like daughter,” Denarius smiles a crooked smile as his old, wrinkled, pale fingertips as cold as ice explore the young girls hips teasingly, his nails dig deep into the numbs girls leg, earning a quick hiss of shock as some cuts from his work prior are either re opened, causing another brook of red to appear and drip down from the tanned leg or sometimes he makes the thin cuts he caused prior to get bigger, causing a more heavier stream of copper to ride down her thigh, every now and again, the little girl cries as he creates new ones, like a cat exploring his new scratch post, his new object, his new toy…

“You’re such a beautiful creature, it’s a shame the world wouldn’t be ready for someone as beautiful as you. They would taint you but that’s why I have to protect you from the world,” Happily, Denarius peers over, greedily, his tongue darts out experimentally licking the young girls neck, earning a look of horror, disdain and fear as he greedily nips at her neck, creating heavy hickeys now and again some even causing a heavier blood flow to cast down her frame as he roughly pushes her back earning a hiss from said girl…

“Such a pretty girl, such a pretty fox, my little fox, my little Fennic fox, you couldn’t hurt a fly,” He whispers huskily as the girl winces from the heavy stench of alcohol in his breathe as he teasingly touches her thigh, which goes higher and higher making the girl recoil back, only to squeak back in shock at the sudden hand snatching her throat, tossing her into the dark stone wall behind hear, hearing the faint crunch as another splatter of crimson teardrops drip down, staining her snow white hair.

“Now look at you, such a messy girl not obeying your superior, you got your hair all messy, your beautiful long hair, cutting it would be a shame to do so…” Denarius whispers darkly, his sadistic smile widening as his pressure on said girls neck increase, chocking her as his other hand continues its voyage, exploring and once again exploring her body.

“Such a pretty girl, my little fox…this body has only few services and you know that very well…” Slowly, the male stand smirking as the shaken girl limply bows her head, heaving desperate to regain her breathe.

“I refuse to do such activities in such a barbaric jail cell, besides I have other matters to attend to and I refuse to allow you to leave my side. I was a fool to give you such a freedom. You useless, whorre, worthless failure, Rattus, Denarius smirks teasingly caressing the disgusted girls expression as he unlocks her chains, smirking at the raw red skin on her wrists she shakily stands, crimson already dried from prior ‘fun’ coils around her tanned legs, earning a huff of irritation from the limping girl as he raises his staff and with a flick of his wrist, all signs of their ‘fun’ prior disappears, leaving the limping girl to bow her head and follow the smug male however as the tow are about to leave the chambers, she cries out in shock as he roughly grabs her by the throat constricting the shaking mess in his palms.

“Remember my little fox, you are nothing, you are worth nothing, you are nothing but a toy to play with, a scape goat and nothing else. Your parents never loved you and your mother gave you away because she never loved you, no one does, you don’t matter to anyone, you are mine and mine alone, you have no value in this world and are my fox. If I find you attempting to escape or even speak to those knife eared Rattus. I will not treat you as lightly as I had prior,” He gestures to the lone cell as the young elven girl obediently nods, numb to everything bringing a smug smirk of victory to the older male lips, ravenously licking his lips basking in the pain, the defenceless elf is under.

“Bring her to my quarters, prepare the bed for some fun,” Denarius smirks at the shaking girl, who is roughly grabbed by her long snow white hair tainted in shades of pink and away from the man before her…

Startled, I rise from my thoughts wide eyed and terrified as my blood boils at our alien territory.

“About time you woke up,” Fearful, I grab the nearest blade to me and strike, no, no, no, I won’t, I won’t, I won’t…I won’t bleed for him, I won’t stand for this, I am something I am…horrified, my eyes widen as I meet the question look of a frowning Solas, calm and composed as I place a rusty knife to his neck. Dismayed, I take a step back, shakily holding the knife still clutching it as I jump out of the cot, eyeing the area…

Where are we? Where am I? What’s going on!?

“Fennic, its okay, Solas voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I release a heavy breath of fear, wincing as he gently removes my knife from me and I take a seat, keeping a distance from him.

“Fenn-”

“Go,” I hiss glaring at him making the abomination raise a brow. He’s a abomination, he’s just like him, they are all the same, I hate him, I hate them, I hate them all…

“Fenn-”

“GO!!” I snap releasing a tense breathe as Solas calmly stands, hands raised.

“Its okay now, we are not in danger,” He tries to assure me as I glare sharply at him. My eyes never leaving as he finally leaves me alone as I curl up into a ball, releasing a chocked sob…

I hate them all; I hate everything…I…I…

“I don’t want to be cut again,” I whimper as I toss the knife left on the counter aside, seething at the rustic blade reminding me too much, too much too much. I don’t want to hurt anyone; I don’t want to get hurt, why am I getting hurt? What did I do? Why am I so worthless!?


	91. The Dawn Will Come

Eve pov:

Huh? Concerned, I glance at Solas leaving, looking conflicted while I glance at Fen looking as though she wants to kill everyone in sight, oh boy.

“That girl…she bottles a lot in eventually it will explode and cause such consequences,” Giselle whispers as I turn to her.

“I don’t know what to do about her, every time I try to ask about her, get her to open up she only partly does it only then to slam it in my face again,” I sigh.

“It takes time,” Giselle sighs as I glance worried at my friend, I hope she’s okay she looks so scared…so, she reminds me of me apart from trying to be tough aspect…I feel a heavy pain in my chest for the poor elven girl only then to turn back to the feuding adults who exhausted, disperse from each one having enough of one another.

“The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. In fighting may threaten to us and Corypheus,” Giselle whispers as I sigh missing this sense of blissful peace, a ceasefire often given to me when visiting my aunt…I sigh at the mention of her, I hope she is safe.

“Where is Corypheus now?” I ask worry evident in my tone.

“We are not sure where we are, which may be why despite the numbers and still commands there are still no sign of him, that or you are believed dead, without Haven we are thought helpless or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature only his effect on us,” Giselle explains as I nod in slight relief, I don’t think I could stand another trek for a while; I sigh looking down at my numb and exhausted legs…

“But still yelling won’t help, we need a plan, we need to calm down and think this through together, not argue like children,” I reason.

“Another heated voice won’t help even yours, perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand and fall and now we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear and the more our trials seen ordain, that is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure, what we perhaps must come to believe,” Giselle explains calmly as I bow my head in deep thought over her words.

“I barely survived, but still why would the maker choose me? Why would Andraste want a abomination to help?” I question as Giselle releases a exhalation. “The people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see the maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know if the heavens are not truly with us?” Giselle questions silencing me.

“We spoke of how the black city was corrupted and the…the gods throne empty,” I remark turning to Giselle for answers.

“Scripters say how magisters and servants of falsehood gods entered the fade, to reach the Golden City, seat of the maker. For their crime they were cast out as Darkspawn and their hubris is why we suffer blight and why the maker turned from us, if such of the claim of Corypheus. He is a monster beyond imagining, all of mankind continues to suffer thanks to him, even if a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste chooses to rise against him,” Giselle explains.

“But he spoke of the throne being empty, what if I’m not…” I trail off fearful of the thought.

“If he entered that place, it has changed him out and within the living are not meant to make that journey perhaps these are lies he must tell himself rather than accept that he received the scorn of the maker, I know I could not bear as such,” Giselle confesses as I release a tired sigh, exhausted from everything.

“Mother Gisele, I just don’t see what I believe in matters, lies or not Corypheus is a real physical threat, we can’t match that with hope alone,” I confess sadly standing up, my eyes glancing at the quiet Fennic looking defeated, tired and overall fed up off everything as though she is in another world of hell, far worse than the one we are in.

Defeated, my shoulders slump and I make my way out of the tent in order to gather my pieces and think things clearly after everything. My heart aches when seeing the others so lost, so tired, so hopeless… frowning, my ears perk up at the soft footsteps as I turn to Giselle mouth opening as she begins to sing, a familiar and oddly calming song, a song my aunt would sing to me with my mother every night before bed…

Shadows fall

And hope has fled.

Steel your heart

The dawn will come.

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

I raise a brow as I watch Leliana join in as well as others and a small smile crosses my lips as I begin to join in on the song, only for my eyes to widen mid song as many other survivors join in, bowing to me, much to my shock…

The shepard's lost

And his home is far

Keep to the stars

The dawn will come

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

My eyes soften when I spot Cole kneeling down to Roderick…who I presume passed away. Rest in peace Roderick may the maker take you by his side even with the obstacles you have given us all, I hope Andraste gives you a warm welcome…

Bare your blade

And raise it high

Stand your ground…

I stand around, spotting Solas watching from afar, outside the camp, looing into it like an outsider…

The dawn will come

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

“An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause,” Giselle advises me returning to help those suffering as I release a tense sigh, feeling relaxed and more focused than ever…

Sadly, the chant ends as a sense of hope is given to us all, a small smile crosses my lips in awe of the power of the chantry, thanks to this, morale is boosted however I notice Solas join my side.

“A word,” He turns to me and leaves as I follow Solas far from the camp, watching him expertly light one of the torches with a bright blue flame as he calmly looks down at the snowy grounds below us…

“A wise woman, worth heeding, her kind understands the most points that unify a cause or fracture it. The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you, it is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the breach, unlocking it must have caused the explosion and destroyed the conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived nor am I certain on how people will react to learn of the orbs origin,” Solas reveals.

“How do you know this?” I questions surprised by his report.

“They were fokai used to channel ancient magic I have seen such things in the fade, old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter, his empires magic was built on the bones, my people knowing or not, he risks our alliance and I cannot allow it,” Solas explains, my brow furrowed as I hear the clear determination evident in his tone, he really cares for his people, huh...

“This whole mess is confusing I can see how elves can be an easy target, someone or some minority are always blamed, it’s sad how our mind can be,” I sigh tiredly, guilty for our past discrimination and prejudice towards the elven people, taking away their magic for our own, it’s horrible.

“History would agree, but there are steps for us to take to prevent such a distraction,” Solas offers as I nod.

“I’ll do it, whatever it takes,” I sigh as Solas nods grateful and we separate from one another, both of us exhausted from these turns of events. I head back to my tent to rest…


	92. Revelation

“You really fucked up this time Fen,” I scowl at Varric’s voice and turn to him seeing him sit across from me, arms crossed.

“You think I don’t know that,” I huff.

“I mean big time,” He smirks.

“It’s not my fault he decided to stay by my side it’s weird!” I scowl.

“No that’s normal for someone who is concerned,” Varric corrects me.

“Well why is he so concerned for me?” I argue.

“Because you’re friends,” Varric sighs.

“FRIENDS!? Like hell I would be friends with that abomination,” I scoff.

“Oh please don’t play that card, you guys are friends, and you know it,” Varric sighs.

“He’s an abomination as if I would be a friend with that,” I argue.

“You can be in much denial as you want but who was it you helped up when the breach was sealed?” Varric smirks cockily as I scowl.

“Oh shove off kaffas,” I curse earning a chuckle from Varric.

“Fox I know you’re not used to the whole comfort thing but…I think he’s concerned as well as the others, if you don’t tell them soon,” Varric warns me.

“I don’t have to tell them anything,” I huff.

“Fen you can’t hide this forever,” He argues.

“Just watch me,” I challenge him; my eyes narrowed as he releases a tired breathe.

“Fine be that way, just…don’t push yourself like that, it wasn’t easy seeing you bleed out like that,” Varric looks down sadly as I feel a pang of guilt in my chest at his pained reaction.

“Look…I’m sorry but you know the risks when being close to me,” I huff.

“Yeah that doesn’t mean I like it, Chuckles certainly didn’t,” Varric sighs.

“It has nothing to do with him! It was his choice and mistake to stay by my side,” I argue as Varric calmly raises a brow and shakes his head.

Shadows fall

And hope has fled.

Steel your heart

The dawn will come.

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

The shepard's lost

And his home is far

Keep to the stars

The dawn will come

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

Bare your blade

And raise it high

Stand your ground

The dawn will come

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

My brow furrows when my ears perk up at the chant of multiply voices, Varric and I share a look of uncertainty and surprise as we peer over to see numerous people bowing to the singing Evelyn. I notice Cullen sing, staring at her in awe, oh brother, I roll my eyes at the idiots and watch the crowd disperse, no longer is the air filled with dread, tension and despair as Leliana, Josephine, Cullen and Cassandra meet up, speaking rationally no longer shouting, much to my relief.

My ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and turn to Giselle making me scowl as I sit down on my cot, glowering at the peaceful woman taking a seat by my side, her back turned to me as she calmly sits.

“You seem troubled my child,” Giselle exclaims tranquilly.

“I’m fine, you need not concern yourself,” I exclaim.

“You may not be a child of Andraste or a follow of the maker but I have heard tales of the righteous elf speaking for the mages, helping them rebel and begin this war,” Giselle speaks levelly as I scowl.

“Oh what? You going to blame me for all this shit to. Heh you’re not the first one, get in line for that,” I smirk cockily only to frown at her calm expression.

“No, I will admit we are not perfect when it comes to the mages but not every system is perfect. But still I wanted to meet the famous elf who helped the mages stand up,” Giselle explains.

“Well here you are disappointed? Many are,” I shrug casually.

“I am not. I just wish for you to know, it was not your fault, all this chaos was not from your speech, this burden you hold it is something you do not have to bare alone my child, you can allow others to shoulder the pain of your burden. If you only let them in,” She speaks steadily as I sigh and stand up.

“Look like I said I am no follower of the maker or whatever. And I don’t need advice from some follower, I’m fine the way I am,” I huff.

“You are for now but tell me how long will you punish yourself with such a burden?” Gisele explains as I flinch from her words, my brow furrowed as I turn away, refusing to allow her the satisfaction of my reaction and walk off, leaving the mother in the wake to think…

Calmly, I look out at the open environment, my breathe revealing a fog from the heat as I quietly look out at the view, my fingertips brush back my snow white locks as I release a tired breathe from my nightmares to all this crazy shit. Nothing can be easy for me can it, nothing just simple, nope, just nope.

“Enjoying the view?” Shocked, I turn to the voice finding Solas standing by a bright blue flame torch.

Why have I not noticed him?

“And here I thought I was the master of brooding guess I got competition for that title,” I joke lightly seeing Solas frown and perplexed expression.

“Inside joke with Varric,” I shrug.

“I see,” Solas exclaims as a tense silence hits us making me frown and look away at the awkward silence in the air.

“Look…Solas, I’m sorry for earlier,” I respond awkwardly scowling at his raised brow.

“Oh my, I never knew you could learn manners, even apologising this surprises me,” Solas remarks sarcastically as I scowl.

“Shove off, tch, look…I’m not used to this concern you showed me okay!?” I huff glowering at him.

“I see, it is fine. Your words were nothing really,” Solas shrugs as I cowl at the ass.

“Tell me, you spoke of how you fought Corypheus before…could you explain,” Solas asks as I notice the hint of curiosity in his eyes as I sit down and to my surprise he joins me, at a distance of course, but I don’t mind as I stare blankly out at the scenery before us…

I should tell him, he deserves to know that much…

“A while ago before shit hit the ceiling, when I was in Kirkwall, these dwarfs were after Hawke saying something about sacrificing her, it was ridiculous, a sort of thing you find in a cliché novel but still we investigated and discovered Hawkes father, he gave his life in order to seal away a creature, it was Corypheus,” I explain calmly seeing Solas eyes widen at my revelation.

“Blood magic was used?” Solas enquires as I numbly nod.

“Yeah he…Hawke unsealed Corypheus, we thought we could defeat the thing, he spoke of how my brother and I were to be his allocated slaves, we would fit in well with him albeit some changes here and there,” I mutter darkly shivering at the horrid memories, his eyes all over my brother and I demanding us as though we were objects, making me shudder at the painful memory.

“I…I am sorry,” I hear Solas whisper making my eyes widen at the true sincerity in his tone as I flinch away, when he places his warm hand on my shoulder.

“s-sorry…I’m not adjusted to that yet,” I whisper shakily.

“Its fine,” Softly, and slowly, I feel Solas place his hand on my arm, making me wince but he doesn’t remove his hand, almost trying to guide me into this sort of normality as I try to even my breathing and frantic heart pleading for me to escape to not become a prisoner, to not be bound again.

“We did defeat him, I swear I don’t know how he survived,” I whisper lowly as Solas nods in understanding, I feel a faint but gentle squeeze to my hand, trying to show his understanding as I numbly nod.

“Since you have spoken it’s only fair that I speak of what I discovered. The orb Corypheus carries it is elven,” He whispers.

“Elven as in our old culture, the old people?” I question my eyes widen with a hidden fascination as Solas smiles slightly, pleased to see my interest in our people.

“Yes, it is ours,” Solas reveals.

“Amazing, with this orb maybe we can learn of the magic our kind once had, perhaps this artefact can help us discover what truly happened, to help cause such a great downfall of our people,” I whisper in awe failing to notice the proud smile on Solas features, only feeling the faint gentle squeeze of Solas, hand on top of mine as my mind wanders in utter awe and shock of the revelation…


	93. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So people have asked if I'm going down the Fen has a kid route, still unsure what do you guys think?

“By attacking the intuition, Corypheus has changed the inquisition, changed you, scout to the north be there guide, there is a place the inquisition can build and grow, Skyhold….”

Fen pov:

Stupid elf, stupid egghead stupid abomination. He had this castle all under his little nose and didn’t tell us; why we were chilling our asses off in Haven when we could have had a bloody castle? Tch, mages are devils. Grumbling, I scowl as I set my room up, where I will be residing a place near the inquisitors only on the other side of the throne room like area from the cobwebs and sheets all over the decaying and destroyed place, eh not my problem to clean its there’s…

“All done,” I shrug enjoying my slight work, it’s something special, but it’s something. I turn to the simplicities; the less furniture I have the quicker I can flee if it goes balls and tits. The others have settled in as well and frankly, I just prey they get the tavern up and running, I need booze, all that wailing with those irritating ass villagers made me nearly want to snap their necks…

My eyes narrow at the single bed to the side of the corner, my weapons lay casually against the bed, I should put one of them under the bed and the other under my pillow, like usual, my eyes narrow at the numerous bottles of liquor to the side, a cabinet of sorts, to the side of my bed, along with a bedside counter, where when sleeping I would put my gauntlets. I turn to look out at the window looking down at the Skyhold residents below, my brow raises when seeing the fidgeting mess of Eve pacing back and forth, nervously glancing at Cullen, oh brother this is just sad…

“Why is this room so empty!?”

“MAKERS BALLS!?” Startled, I leap back tripping on a nearby crate as I groan, falling on the stone floor, hissing from the contact as my sore body forces itself to move and I look up to scowl at the blonde demon, my eyes narrow at the lone boy sat on my table, cross legged, looking around.

“It’s not very full,” Cole notes lightly as I stand up, dusting myself off, and I scowl at the kid.

“Don’t do that!” I hiss at him making him frown.

“Do what?” He question innocently as I scowl at the child.

“Just pop out of nowhere you’ll give someone a heart attack,” I scold him as he bows his head.

“Oh…that boy wanted to me give you this, he was too shy to give it to you though. He wanted you to have this,” Cole takes out some parchment, making me raise a brow but take it warily, only to frown at the childish drawing of….a dragon?

“It’s meant to be you…”

“Why do I have fire coming out of my mouth?” I question Cole looking down at the angry drawing of myself, flames spewing out from my annoyed expression.

“He said you spoke like fire was out of your mouth…”Cole responds as I blink down at the drawing.

“I don’t know whether this is a compliment or not…” I confess puzzled.

“He wanted to thank you for being so nice…” Cole says.

“He was a kid I couldn’t leave him there…” I state the fact.

“Fennic are all spirits evil? People forget me when I speak to them but Sera called me demon, demons are evil, am I evil? I don’t want to hut people,” Innocently, Cole questions, his head down, his tone unhappy, making my brow furrowed and sigh. “Sera…” I sigh understanding the girl’s weariness but shake my head, feeling a pinch in my chest to see the vulnerable kid so sad…

Sighing, I raise my hand placing my gauntlet on his shoulder as his thin, dull, goldish like silver meet my calm blue.

“Not all spirits are evil Cole and even if they were you’re different, you don’t have to be what people define you as,” I calmly tell him making his eyes widen in surprise and slightly hope.

“Really?” He whispers.

“Sure, I mean I’ve met a friendly spirit once, she helped me out of the fade,” I bring up.

“Really?” Cole whispers.

“Yeah, pretty nice girl to, until Merrill decided to talk to her,” I grumble, scowling at the memory of the intervening abomination, harming my spirt friend…

“You’ve been in the fade!?”

Oh no…groaning, I turn to frown as Solas enters the room.

“Why is it whenever I talk about the fade you pop up?” I grumble.

“Fen, is it true?” He questions no more like demands in awe.

“Physically yeah some dreamer guy,” I grumble turning away feeling Solas eyes glued to me as I frown.

“Why are you here anyway?” I question puzzled.

“I came to check on you considering I’m the only healer who will see you without fearing of you biting and knocking me out,” Solas responds.

“I’m fine,” I huff.

“That’s not what I saw prior with the limp,” Solas points out making me turn to stare wolfishly at him, only to glare as we both glare at each other, waiting for one of us to give in as Cole calmly watches the silent glare battle…

“I tripped; we went up a bloody mountain!” I argue.

“Let me check it, we can’t have-”

“No way!” I argue.

“Must you be so infuriating?”

“Must you be so goddamn annoying!?”

“Such beautiful eyes, blue as blue as crystals of lyrium, as blue as the heavens of the sky. Her eyes as sharp and fierce as a blade but as gentle and soft as silk. Her hair as white and gentle as snow, silky as snow, her muscles, heavenly, tense, beads of sweat cascading down her beautiful patterns of ivory like vines of her tattoos…touching, teasing, tantalising, wishing to explore, touch, caress…”Cole’s whispers interrupts our heated argument, turning to him lost.

“Uh…”

Awkwardly, I glance at Cole blinking not sure how to comment on my description while slowly I turn to the red faced Solas, trying to keep his straight face expression as the room becomes as awkward as heck, geez, this is almost an awkward as I time I walked in on Isabela and oh Christ, I don’t need to remember that weird ass night.

“I’m going for a drink!” Loudly, I blurt out the words feeling a familiar heat creepily trying to claw its way to my cheeks as I dart out of the room, head down, leaving the abomination and spirit kid to their own devices….


	94. Hangover Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if Fen and co was in Hazbin how would they fit in I could see Fen and Angel Dust being friends what do you guys think?

What’s with the crowd? Urgh, I don’t have time I swear if…

“About time you got out,” I turn to the voice of the smirking Varric.

“What’s going on?” I question gesturing to the whole crowd.

“Seems like bookworm is stepping up,” Varric smirks as we both turn to look up at Eve, she retrieves a beautiful but most likely shitty sword and raises it high in the air.

“More like being their scapegoat…” I mutter, knowing most likely why they elected her as the leader, someone to blame if shit hits the wall…

“Corypheus will never let us live in piece, if this is Andraste’s or the Makers will, then I will follow so as depicted by the maker or Andraste’s guidance. He intends to be a god he made that very clear to rule all over us all Corypheus must be stopped!” Eve declares raising the celebration occasion sword high in the air.

“Have our people been told?” Cassandra yells as I spot the eager look of Josephine and Cullen.

“They have and soon the world,” Josephine confirms as I feel a brief flinch of fear. The world, great more enemies in line for us to deal with…

“Commander will they follow!?” Cassandra calls out to Cullen.

“Inquisition will you follow?” Cullen turns to us.

“Is it bad I’m tempted to say no,” I jokingly smirk as Varric chuckles.

“Don’t,” He snickers as we both share a mischievous smirk and remain silent simply watching the roaring crowd.

“And fight, will we triumph, your leader, your herald, the inquisitor!” Cullen roars drawing his blade, making the whole crowd go wild.

“Wait hold up did I just see Josephine fist bump!” I snicker watching the elegant girl try to sheepishly hide the embarrassing display as Varric and I snicker.

“Be nice,” Varric tells me.

“But that was just so…it was both cute but hilarious,” I snicker.

“Cute?” He smirks raising a brow.

“Hey I’m not gay, I can call other girls cute,” I argue scowling recalling in the past the numerous times, I was hit on by the same gender for some odd reason whenever I hung out with the others, they said I had some sort of bi vibe, it was weird and just presumed I was bi, I have nothing against bisexual people it’s just…I’m not bi, not like the others, practically everyone in or group was bi but the dog and I, also Varric.

“I know, oh by the way,” Varric smiles as I raise a brow at the letters from my brother and Hawke as well as Isabela.

“Huh, your spy network never fails to surprise me,” I smirk.

“If it weren’t for your spy network it wouldn’t be so powerful,” He compliments as we both give one another a secret high five.

“So curious question since we got a leader and this has been some sort of important day, think this means free drinks at the tavern?” I ask curious.

“That’s the first thing you think about?” Varric frowns.

“Yep,” I confirm.

“Andraste’s tits I’m friends with a drunk,” Varric face palms, shaking his head.

“I prefer a wine connoisseur and besides you should have known that by now,” I smirk.

“I did I just didn’t think you were as bad as your brother…” Varric grumbles.

“Never underestimate a elves drinking capabilities old friend…” Smugly, I smirk proud.

Together we head to the tavern….

Hah I knew it confidently, I smirk as I make it into a booth with the chargers, happily drinking some not so strong beer as Varric follows me as we all settle down, to celebrate this coronation of the inquisitor in a sense.

“Maker what…what the fuck was that…that pointy stone demon!” Sera rants as I calmly poker face drink my drink, in order to cover my mouth out from telling her the truth, the truth is much worse and she would go on a rampage if she knew.

“Sera, calm down,” Blackwall tells her but it’s no use as I see the elf girl freak out, fingertips tugging at her short blonde locks.

“I got an idea, hey Sera,” I smirk.

“Oh no, I know that glint,” Varric mutters as I smirk.

“What! Fudge nuggets, tits,” She curses muttering to herself as I lean in, smirking eerily. 

“A drinking competition, whose with me!?” I smirk as the chargers roar.

“Hell yeah!” Bull smirks getting in on the action.

“I’m game,” Blackwall agrees.

“What? You’re mental!? It’s obvious Bull is going to win,” Sera argues.

“Not so, Fen has quite the tolerance for an elf,” Varric adds making me smirk as he begins the betting with Sera investing in.

“Makers balls, this is not going to end well,” Blackwall mutters as the barkeep places down the tall mugs for us, smirking, we all begin, downing the alcoholic drinks….

3rd person:

“Okay!” Confidently, Sera smirks turning to the group of intoxicated people, the chargers already been defeating after a few pints are now either sluggishly rooting for the Bull to win or knocked out in their booth.

“Bring it!” Bull challenges smirking as Sera snorts giggling.

“Right here we go. How often do you fake orgasms?” Sera giggles like a child on Christmas glancing at them.

“None,” Bull and Blackwall chorus.

“Seriously, not even once?” Fen gasps wide-eyed at the two.

“Hey I’m genuine when it comes to bed,” Blackwall smirks.

“I treat sex like it’s a good time, you can’t lie that’s just not fair to them. They could learn from their sexual experience you know,” Iron Bull smirks.

“Okay now I’m interested what about you Foxy?” Sera slurs eager as Fen frowns.

“How many? That would count the number I’ve slept with and I’ve lost count,” Fen comment slightly not noticing the wide eyed looks of Bull while Blackwall chokes on his beer from the reveal.

“You whore!!!” Iron Bull chuckles complementing Fen who snickers as Bull proudly pats her back.

“Can you give us an estimate?” Varric questions snickering.

“Okay…I’d say about…twenty,” Fen furrows her brow in concentration, and whispers it.

“No!” Sera and Ball chorus gasping shocked as Fen giggles.

“How bad were these guys?” Blackwall whispers genuinely lost.

“Ask the blooming rose!” Fen quips jokingly.

“Have you ever had any you know…?”Sera gestures to down below making Fen snicker.

“With that place I wouldn’t be surprised,” Varric remarks enjoying his drink.

“Oh no. They always provided a clean service that I’ll give credit for,” Fen smirks, rising her pint proudly in the air causing the others to follow her, cheering and chuckling as they clink their mugs.

Smirking, Fen sneers as she watches her wobbly friends drink once more earning a groan from Sera who soon collapse to the ground, groaning joining Blackwall…

“See it did help her.”

“What do ya mean?”

“Oh whenever I was panicking I would drink…”

“She isn’t kidding, Hawke would sometimes find her drunk and unconscious in the hanged man, heck even the owner of the place had a special room, always booked for Fen in case of a late nights, Hawke would often pay for it….”

“You serious? I love drinking but you sound like you got issues…”

“Me issues? NAHH!!!!” Fen releases a huge sharp breathe after drinking up a stronger than normal average drink, only to head bang into the wooden table and go limp, her body turning upside down as her legs are in the way and her head laying limply, hovering over the floorboards of the tavern.

“Maker she’s a mess,” Bull whispers gently steadying her.

“She’s been worse. We’re just lucky she’s in her sleep drunk mode….” Varric smirks as Bull raises a brow.

“Yeah don’t ask,” Varric smiles, helping tend to Fen while Bull tends to the other drunkards, that are his chargers.

“Josephine is going to kill us isn’t she?” Blackwall slurs out before passing out once more with Sera by his side.

“No. She’ll kill Fen…” Varric responds looking at the knocked out drunk before him and smiling apologetically at the giggling barmaid and tavern owner…  
“Wait!! You can’t go up there!”

“Hey come back here!”

“Men! Get-”

“FEN!!!!” Loudly, the familiar female voice calls out as the door bursts open to the dark dreary room.

“Come on Isabela Fen isn’t in the mood, I recommend leaving her to get herself ready…”

“Oh come on Varric, Fen’s dealt with her fair share of hangovers she’ll be fine besides she knew I was visiting…”

“Come on Fenny rise and shine!” Smugly, the female snickers, striding into the room, her heels clicking as she forces the window curtains of velvet ruby red to open, causing a bright beam of sunlight to strike down and blind the groaning mess in bed…

“Piss off…”

“No that isn’t how you greet an old friend now is it…”

“It’s you…”

“I see you’re still that ray of bubbly sunshine in the morning. Now come on we’re going shopping….”

“Sure and I’m-” Swiftly, Fen halts in her words, her bloodshot blue eyes widening in sight surprise as she quickly places her hand over her mouth and rushes to the nearest bucket near her, the two are unfazed used to the sound of heaving as vomit pours out of the complaining mess, clutching her head, wincing from the throbbing pain of her mind as well as the bright flash of the sunlight. Angrily, she glares at the window giving the window a swift middle finger only then to trip and fall out of the bed, grumbling peacefully closing her eyes.

“Maker I love the floor,” Fen whispers in awe of the coolness of the floor comforting her.

“That’s what she said,” Isabela snickers, a smug smirk cross her lips.

“Yes I did, I am a female…, and what you say most nights,” Fen deadpans at the pouting Isabela.

Smiling, Isabela kneels down giggling at the mess before her and jokingly poking the complaining messes face.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Isabela roots only to be muffled by the swift jab to the face by the soft material that is the pillow, making her giggle smirking down at the mess, bags much more evident than prior, briefly making her frown.

“Alright I’ll wait for you outside, Varric I leave this mess in your care,” Smiling, Isabela leaves the room as Fen crawls to the familiar bucket, only to vomit once more, after she simply lays her head, leaning on the cool steel bucket, enjoying the icy chill of it, comforting her insides and flaming body.

“Okay Varric you’re dismissed…” Fen slurs, nuzzling her cheek into the bucket.

“Fennic you and I both know the longer the take the more embarrassing stories of you, she will tell the others and even then she’ll probably drag you and change you herself it’s Isabella….” Varric brings up making the two falter, knowing the sad truth of their friend’s mischief.

“You have a point I hate to say it but you’re right…” Fen moans, sluggishly standing up with the aid of Varric as she forces herself to get ready as Varric leaves her to her devices….

Fen pov:

“Oh my gosh it’s really you! The famous pirate that was in Kirkwall with the champion of Kirkwall, tell me what’s Hawke like…?” Eve gushes going gaga for Isabella.

“A good dancer under the sheets…”

“Huh?”

“Isabella don’t ruin her innocence, you’ve ruined too many children’s innocence’s as it is…” I scowl at the smirking Isabela enjoying the innocent expression of Eve.

“Oh come now what’s wrong with having fun…”

“You’re ‘fun’ and her ‘fun’ are very different,” I point out.

“So you must know Fen and Varric?” Eve brushes our conversation aside too curious for her own good.

“Know them? Sweetie, Fen here is like a little sister to me and Varric’s like the father of our group. Honestly, the stuff my little fox has gotten into…”

“Okay let’s go shopping!” Quickly, I silence the giggling Isabella and confused Eve.

“Shopping? I never thought I’d hear those words from you fox!” Isabella teases lightly.

“I’m only saying it to save myself…” I grumble, knowing full well I despise shopping, it’s stupid and wastes so much time…

“Yeah well, come on let’s go have some fun,” I sigh as Isabela drags me away from Skyhold and next thing I know we’re in Val Royeaux…

“Come on I got us a table,” Isabela smiles as she swaggers her way in, ignoring the multiple looks of disgust and eyes gawking at her as she confidently strolls in.

“Excuse me,” Swiftly, she silences the fool with a simple hand raised, pushing him aside and uses her leg to swipe away at the used plates of people prior to claim the table as her own.

“I can see you reserved it alright, darling,” I dryly remark as we sit down, feeling all eyes on us, my ears hearing the gossiping people….

“Who are those two….freaks?”

“Look at that girl…wearing such vulgar attire.”

“Look at the knife ear with the strange markings…”

Easily, I drown them out to focus on the humming Isabela, cheekily winking at the waiter who orders for me, making me frown.

“Here, this should help your hangover; it’s certainly helped me a few times” Isabela smiles passing me some water as I simply drink it. I enjoy the cool liquid, a sip of it anyway as I lean my head against the palm of my gauntlet, irritated by my still thudding headache which slowly numbs down but the bright light of the sun still glowers, irritating my wincing and stinging eyes.

“So…tell me how have you been? Any flings. Any interesting twits?” Isabella leans in eager to hear.

“Not really just been helping the inquisition,” I shrug casually.

“Come on Fen any flings? What of baldy back there, he was giving you quite the look, he seems….” Isabella trials off, not sure what to say at my frown.

“He’s an abomination,” I deadpan.

“A abomination you have chemistry with, ”She smirks.

“No I don’t,” I scoff.

“That’s not what Varric’s telling me,” she smiles.

“Varric,” I groan as our plates arrive and Isabella cheekily winks at the flustered male.

“I’m guessing we don’t have to pay,” I respond knowing her tactics well.

“Bingo, that’s what I always liked about you fox you caught on,” Isabela smiles.

“Okay what do you want?” I grumble.

“I just want to know what they know. Do they know of Corypheus and….”

“Not yet Varric is planning on telling them,” I mutter.

“Fen are you eating? Sleeping well? I know you’re drinking enough fluids,” Isabella sighs as I grumble at her once again, trying to play the mother role making me scowl.

“I don’t need a mother Isabella I need a friend,” I argue as our friendly little catch up begins…


	95. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about Isabella and Fennic's friendship? Would love to know your thoughts and ideas for their friendship!

“Someone needs to and since Hawke isn’t here I’m concerned,” Isabela confesses.

“I’m fine I’ve been alone before,” I argue.

“You had Fenris with you. I’m just concerned Fen do they know of…?”

“No and I’m not planning on telling them anytime soon. You know why,” I cut her off.

“Fen I always believed keeping stuff bottled up as good, I believed hiding my past was a given but listen to me. You can’t do it forever, you’re past will catch up to you, and you saw it did me, “Isabela advises me making me groan at the lecture that I don’t want…

“How is that ship of yours?” I ask curious and pleading to change the subject matter.

“Don’t change the topic Fen…”

“Look I am fine. Am I dying? Am I bleeding? Am I starving myself?” I argue scowling as I take a piece of the food, slowly taking a bite as Isabella sighs.

“You know, I never really see you eat when you’re hungover and from the looks of things you’re drinking yourself to death again. Fen please there is a limit. I know mine you need to know yours,” Isabella whispers, her tone sounding genuinely concerned making me huff and stand up.

“Look I don’t need a mother. I don’t need anyone but myself, I have grown to raise myself I don’t need anyone acting concerned for me. Now if you excuse me I’m going to go browse at some hats in order to shut you up,” I deadpan and leave the moaning mess…

3rd person:

Sighing, Isabela frowns at the fleeting figure of Fen, only once out of reach does she glance to the side, eye brow raised and a small smug smirk on her lips as she sees the familiar group of people try to hide.

“You can come out now,” Isabella calls out to them smirking as a familiar brunette with bright green eyes squeaks out in shock and trips, revealing herself to the pirate. Coolly, Solas reveals himself as Dorian helps Evelyn up, timidly Cole’s eyes explore the location, lingering as Evelyn approaches her.

“No need to be shy take a seat, Fen will be a while to cool off…”

“I thought she said she was going to look at hats,” innocently, Cole questions.

“Oh sweetie, Fen always lies when it comes to her anger…”

“So you’re friends with Fennic,” Dorian remarks.

“Yep, Fen and I go way back, I came here because I was concerned for her. I trust Varric but I’m glad to see she isn’t doing anything, too recklessly….”

“You care for her a great deal,” Solas notes.

“Of course we went through hell and back for each other; she forgave me while others were bitter back at Kirkwall. She didn’t treat me like some whore like a certain lady man hands says I am. She didn’t care either way, she was a close friend she still is and I’m just worried that you lot aren’t keeping her safe…” Sabella eyes narrow at the group.

“Safe? I think if there’ anything I’ve learned, Fen can well fends for herself,” Eve frowns.

“Fen has as many enemies as I have had one night stands…”

“Why?”

“Why? Please I think you may know why…”

“I think I may have an idea,” Dorian remarks sassily.

“Ohoh, I like you. But yeah she has enemies, I’m just glad to see her eat,” Isabela smiles.

“Eat?” Solas frowns.

“Tell me, you’ve noticed right? How she is smaller in comparison to the rest of the elves you lot have met,” Isabella smiles sadly as Solas nods.

“What of it?” Eve questions.

“I can’t say much, Fen likes to keep her past to herself, if you try to open her up too soon she’ll snap you just like that, she’s like a clam, defensive on the outside but on the inside is a beautiful pearl. Okay back on track, Fen was malnourished throughout her childhood,” Isabela explains.

“Was she poor?” Eve questions.

“I can’t say. I’m just saying this Fen finds it hard to sleep and eat; she is also a heavy drinker and often due to it, sleeps around. So if you’re looking for a sweet innocent virgin Fen is defiantly not your gal,” Isabella glances at Solas making him frown.

“So what?” Solas questions.

“I’m saying this. Keep an eye on her for me, I worry about her sometimes. My little fox can get into quite a bit of trouble and she finds it hard, to open up to people…”

“We…I’ll try to keep an eye on her…” Eve promises.

“Good to know Fen has people to rely on…Isabella smiles.

“So tell me when you mentioned Hawke was that true? Eve enquires curious.

“Oh the sex thing eh more of a fling really she and Fenris included, heh…well tried to but Mr Broody got all jealous…”

“I…I see…”

“So…Solas,” Isabela turns her main attentions to the stoic elf.

“Yes?” Solas frowns.

“You seem awfully close to Fen,” Isabella notes lightly.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Solas frowns.

“Oh don’t deny it you were eyeing her butt, it’s okay I did that in the past too,” Isabella waves off the sudden red faced elf.

“I beg you-”

“But let me make this very clear for you,” Sharply, the sound of echoing metal rings in Solas ear as Isabella smirks coolly at the frowning Solas, her blade to his throat.

Careful how you play your cards when you have a queen in your hand. Let me make this perfectly clearly Elfy if you so much as bring a tear to Fen. I will cut you down and castrate you. And if you try any magic on her, I will know and I will make you regret the day you were born…” Dangerously, Isabella’s voice is laced with vicious venom towards the stoic Solas from the warning.

“I understand your worry but I assure you we are no more than simple friends…” Solas exclaims to the scoffing girl shaking her head, only to turn and smile.

“You keep telling yourself that. I’m just concerned. You know how it can be…” Isabela smiles, a false smile.

“Of course…” Solas bows his head in understanding, the two coming to their own understanding…

Urgh…women, I swear to whatever is out there, Isabela is such a worrywart. I’m fine on my own I have been for years, at the start, I had no mother, no father and no brother even, I only remembered my brother thanks to him but still she continues to test me, asking if I’ve opened up to people, had any flings. Christ she’s such a child…no I need to focus, I need to know where that contact of mine is.

Calmly, I enter the alleyway, my eyes narrowed when I spot a familiar elven servant shaking, trembling terrified.

Shakily, she bows to me as I simply offer my hand out as she shakily nods and passes me the scroll, which I read and scowl.

“So he is dead,” I scowl at the girl.

“Said so, Fox,” She whispers.

“Good work Anna seems someone else is after me, a relative?” I enquire.

“Correct, from our sources its most likely his son,” She reports.

“Someone had…okay I can’t make that joke,” I turn away scowling at the joke as she nods and bows, leaving me as I exit the alleyway, placing the scroll aside to frown….

Who could be after me then? This relative of his seems likely or it could just be the slave traders, Denarius did put a high bounty on us and made us well known in Tevinter as his prized pets that many did try to buy us from him but of course he would refuse. He wouldn’t want his little toy to be taken from him when he could play with her all for the fun of it. I feel a tremor of rage, anger and disgust as well as familiar acidic bile teasingly tries to crawl up my throat but I simply swallow it, I need to remain calm, I could be over thinking things, it wouldn’t be the first time…

Sighing, I decide to return to see Isabela only to raise a brow when I see her, swaying over to me.

“Come on, time to do some shopping!!!”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, yes, we do…”

“Kill me….”

Exhausted, we finally return to Skyhold….

“I can’t feel my legs what is wrong with you?”

“Practice…”

“Urgh…”

“Hey welcome back…”

“Well it was nice meeting you lot. I’m glad to see my little fox in good hands, Fen don’t do anything stupid….oh and here,” Happily, Isabela smiles as she places a hat on me, a goddamn silly hat at that and smiles.

“Yeah yea you take care of that crew of yours don’t mess with Qunari,” I warn her.

“I know, I know,” She smirks as she passes Cullen, she winks cheekily at Cullen who blushes, embarrassed as she leaves…failing to notice the frown of the displeased Eve from the red faced commander.

“So…that’s a nice hat you got there, you hungry?” Eve smiles making me frown warily.

“Not really no,” I respond taking off the hat to frown at the silly hat.

“Did you have a good shopping trip?” Solas smirks at me as I scowl.

“What do you think eggy?” I scoff staring at the hat in my hand only for my eyes to widen and a playful smirk to cross my lips as I turn to smugly smirk at the man about to report, only to be silenced when I place the hat on him, stunning him.

“Look better on you, covers the face,” I smirk smugly and leave before Solas can make a smart witty retort back, granting me todays victory yay….

Not noticing the lingering look below from a certain blushing Elf…

Peacefully, I release a tense breathe of my hot breathe turning to smoke from the ice chill of the Skyhold’s atmosphere as I close my eyes, enjoying the brief peace and cool breeze flowing through the air, making it still myself as I sit down, cross-legged against the stone wall of the Skyhold castle, in deep thought, thinking, wondering, pondering…

“I’m surprised you’re not at the tavern,” I turn to the familiar voice of Eve and shrug.

“Got bored…” I answer calmly continuing to admire the beautiful snowy scenery before me.

“You bored of booze and drinking?” Eve teases lightly, smiling as I shrug.

“I’m more than just some drinking buddy. Sure I’m one hell of a drinking buddy but I like the peacefulness sometimes too,” I confess quietly.

“I…I’m sorry…” Stuttering, Eve glances to the side.

“Are you apologising for this or is it for being too nervous to tell me about this bad future?” I question, glancing to see Eve’s fidgeting state of body freeze up as though she as trapped in some ice spell. Briefly, I turn my vision back to the attractive landscape surrounding Skyhold, ignoring the nervous wreck that is Evelyn.

“Beautiful isn’t it? Makes you realise the most simplistic things of life can be the most precious, makes you realise we need to protect those precious things,” I shrug casually, tiredly.

“You…Fennic I…” Eve glances to the side once more making me grumble at the silly girl.

“Take your time, you gave me time…” I mutter mainly talking to myself in holding in the urge to wring this girls neck in.

“You mean…you remember?” Eve questions surprised.

“It wasn’t that long ago…” I grumble.

“I know I just…panicked,” Evelyn releases a small sigh, plopping herself down next to me, my ears listen to the soft crunch of snow as I glance at the conflicted girl seeing her shake, quiver and tremble, unfazed by the cold touch of snow as others would believe, but I notice that familiar hollow, glossy look in her eyes, knowing that look far too well, I notice a silent tear slither down from her as she releases small feeble sniffle, making me sigh and shake my head.

“Speak, if you continue bubbling this up you’ll explode soon enough,” I state the fact, frowning directly at her as she timidly nods.

“In…in the bad future you…you…you weren’t you…you became some sort of monster…some freak…some weapon,” Whimpering, shakily, Eve whispers her tone vulnerable, changing from low to high pitch as I notice her shaking, more crystal tear droplets cascading down her fragile frame, joining her are small timid ugly sobs, making me sigh and shake my head at the weeping girl, wrapping her arms around herself, cradling herself almost.

“Fen…I I’m so sorry. I failed you, I abandoned you, I left you behind, and you became this…weapon, this freak, this…monster…” Evelyn whispers as she attempts to blink back the tear threating to fall.

Calmly, I stand up, peacefully closing my eyes enjoying and being grateful, thankful even for the nice crisp breeze blowing through the wind, snapping me out of my far off expression and trance like daze as I glance at the shaking girl, her fists bulled up, grinding her teeth together, trying to act strong even now…a pitiful sight to be frank..

“Do you honestly think keeping this info bottled up was okay?” I question her baffled.

“I…”

“I’m not going to have a go at you Evelyn,” I sigh too tired to deal with the frightened girl.

“I’m just saying I would have appreciated the information quicker,” Quickly, I add as she bows her head ashamed.

“But you were stressed out and were being so distance, cold and just…just mean…why?” Evelyn questions to me making me flinch at the change of topic as I quickly turn way.

“It’s…complicated, I respond, uncomfortableness evident in my tone as I refuse to meet her gaze.

“It doesn’t have to be if you told me…” Gently, Eve calls out to me.

“Its better if you don’t ask…” I respond coldly making her flinch back slightly.

“I…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I just , you’ve been protecting me and you’ve bene so kind and you’ve been such a good pe-”

“Hold it,” Quickly, I cut her off taking her aback.

“Huh?” Eve blurts out puzzled from my sharp words.

“Let me make this clear. I am not a good person, I’m simply a girl who simply wanders around and sees weird shit happen…” I state the fact, surprising her.

“You’re more than that…” She whispers making me go silent and release a tired huff.

“I’m really not. You’re hyping me up, all those stories you’ve read from Varric’s tales, they…that isn’t the person I am. Varric tends to either exaggerate or lie about it all. The real Fen isn’t the loving and as caring as Varric writes, the real Fen isn’t as cool as she is when she drinks and the real Fen isn’t as strong as you so believe…” I begin quietly, my voice going softer as I look out at the scene releasing a tired breathe.

“I…I don’t believe that. I believe you’re a good person Fen. You don’t give yourself enough credit,” I raise a brow at the sheer conviction of her words, turning to raise a brow at the determined blazing greens that are hers…

“Heh, you know something Eve people go on and on about how alcohol is bad for you, but although it creates mistakes. The hangovers that follow, make you realize things, you can learn a lot from a hangover, from what not to do again and what to do again to the need of peace and then finding the greater things in life when you’re in pain, finding the smaller aspects and brief pauses of peace in life to be much more gratifying than some simple victory in a battle…” I explain to her coolly seeing her eyes widen from my stern but soft and stable words as I stretch, seeing her stare owlishly at me.


	96. Our Time To Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Solas feels about Fennic's past cocerning Kirkwall?

“I’m sorry…” Leliana’s soft genuine tone of sorrow perks my ears as I approach Leliana and my heart clenches when seeing Cullen look so saddened.

“So am I…” Cullen turns his back his voice filled with emptiness as he releases a breathe of sadness, turning his back to Leliana, his facial features saddened as he gently brushes past me, my heart clenching pained at the sight of the saddened Cullen. “The names of those we lost. You must blame me for this…” Leliana turns her back to me leaning over the table in shame. It wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t have expected and predicted Corypheus, she couldn’t save everyone…

“You can’t save everyone…” Fens’ voice rings in my ears at her sad but truthful words. She sounded so bitter, so honest, so cold…how many people has Fen failed to save?

“We all fought those who attacked us we know exactly who we are up against now,” I reassure her only to see her sunken expression, showing true sorrow.

“I keep wondering if there’s something I could have done. When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back, waiting for more information if they stayed in the field they could have saved us more time…I was afraid to lose my agents and instead we lose Haven,” Leliana explains mournfully looking out at the window.

“You care for your agents, that’s a good thing it shows you are both strong and caring, a great leader and role model for those to follow,” I explain as she turns looking at least hopeful from the gleam in her eyes.

“Is it? My people know their duty, they know the risks, they understand the inquisitions may call upon them to give their lives,” Leliana snaps.

“They are still people with their own feelings, own families own lives, yes they are willing to give their lives but that does make them pawns, they are still human beings like the rest of us,” I argue seeing the hint of coldness try to crawl back.

“Can we afford such sentimentality? What if Corypheus…?” Leliana trials off her hardened blues meeting my stern greens.

“We are better than Corypheus now come on, we got a meeting with the others,” I sigh as we both head down to the main hallway of Skyhold, finding it still in rags and looking messy, still in need of some good old fashion spring cleaning…

Fen pov:

Hesitatingly, Varric and I stare up at the tall towering doors before us as we see the others discuss their next move, me groaning knowing the assault that is to come while Varric smiles forcefully, hoping to use his wistful charisma to snake us out of the chaos that is Cassandra’s wrath.

“So we’re really doing this,” I sigh sadly as we stare at the impending doom that is our soon to be demise.

“We have no choice,” Varric reminds me.

“Cassandras going to kill us,” I retell him irritated.

“Yep,” Varric replies.

“We’re going to die,” I state.

“Yep…”Varric repeats as I raise a brow smirking at the quick joke to come.

“You’re gay,” I smirk.

“Ye-hey!! Not funny,” Varric scowls as I snicker.

“What I just meant you’re happy,” I smirk at his frown only to sigh and release a dry chuckle as we enter the dusty room, in disarray as the others speak of their next move.

“So what do we do? We know nothing of this Corypheus or why he wanted your mark,” Josephine sighs.

“Corypheus want to restore Tevinter, is he an ally of theirs?” Eve enquires turning around to face the group, raising a brow when seeing our lingering figures.

“I get the feeling we’re dealing with extremists…”

“That’s the understatement of the year,” I mutter lowly only Varric hears who gives me a smirk.

“Tevinter is not the imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus yearns to restore no longer exists though they would shed no tears if the south were in chaos thanks to us, I’m certain,” Josephine reports.

No longer, my ass, you have no idea the bullshit that goes on in that abomination filled hellhole…

“Can he really become a god? He wants to enter the black city,” Eve questions concern in her tone.

“He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won’t matter if he’s wrong,” Leliana exclaims.

“What if he’s not wrong? If he finds some other way into the fade,” Cullen brings up.

“Any against the power he seeks will only release catastrophes on us all,” Leliana replies.

“What of his dragon? Was it a arch demon? What would that mean?” Eve asks.

“It would mean the beginning of another blight,” Leliana says.

“We’ve seen no other darkspawn then Corypheus himself, perhaps it’s not another arch demon at all but something different,” Josephine offers.

“Whatever it is, it’s dangerous, commanding such a creature provides Corypheus an advantage we cannot afford,” Cullen sighs.

“We need more information before we can provide a proper counter attack against Corypheus. Can he attack us here? We can’t afford another haven incident,” Eve reasons.

“Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus after what you did with one trebuchet I would bet against a direct attack,” Cullen reasons.

“We do have one advantage we know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced empress Celene had been assassinated. Imagine the chaos that death would cause,” Leliana brings up.

“With his army…” Josephine trials off.

“An army he’ll bolster with his massive force of demons along with his gruesome weapon or so the future tells us,” Cullen reminds us briefly, I flinch at the memory Eve informed me of, my current state of that time, being bought, tortured, experimented on into some soulless killing machine Christ…I feel a sliver of fear, anxiety and rage hit me only to feel Varric attempt at comforting me with a soft hand to my wrist, making him sigh, shaking my head, trying to ease and relax my tense muscles.

“Corypheus could conquer the entire south face of Thedas, god or no god,” Josephine exclaims.

“I’d feel better if we knew what we were dealing with,” Leliana sighs sadly.

“And that’s where we come in I suppose,” I announce ourselves as all eyes turn to Varric and I, shuffling around awkwardly, preparing for a mouthful of angered curse words and slurs for this tad bit we hid.

“We know someone who could help with that. With everyone acting all inspirational, jogged up our memories. So…I sent a message to an old friend, she’s crossed paths with Corypheus before, she may know what he is doing, she can help,” Varric offers.

“Just as long as you guys don’t make her do anything too stupid,” I add arms crossed.

“Who is it?” Curious Eve questions making me smirk.

“You may have heard of her work,” I smirk playfully.

“Parading around may cause a fuss. It’s better if you meet privately up at the battlements,” Varric reasons.

“Trust me it’s complicated, together,” Varric and I turn our back, seeing Leliana raise a brow at me with Josephine, glancing at one another as I release a shaky laugh and leave.

“If I know one thing if Varric and Fen have brought who I think thye have. Cassandras going to kill them both,” Leliana comments dryly as I release an uneasy laugh.

“We know,” Uneasily, we chuckle leaving the group alone.


	97. Last Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone's back to school I was asked if Fennic went to school how would she fit in? Would love to know your thoughts!

“I’m surprised my brother isn’t here,” Smirking, I lean against the battlements turning to my old friend.

“Fenris and I thought it best to split for the time until the hunt on me ceases,” Hawke sighs sadly.

“What of Robin?” My eyes narrow feeling a wave of worry.

“Don’t worry Robin’s in capable hands,” Hawke waves it off.

“I swear if Robin’s with Carvers….” I grumble.

“They are with Fenris…”

“Um…what? Fenris who is most likely killing Vints is with your child? The alcoholic, the main target of the Vints? The-“

“I trust Fenris Fen you should do I mean he is your brother. Besides you can’t talk, you think Robin’s safe with you?” Hawke brings up making me grimace at her valid point.

“Of course not but my brother isn’t any better! Just because he’s my brother doesn’t mean I trust him!” I scowl at the thought of my alcoholic brother with a young child…

“Listen to me Fen, Fenris hasn’t spent any time with Robin since leaving Kirkwall….this may be good for them both, for Fenris more than Robin,” Hawke brings up making me go silent and frown.

Now then tell me, have you been eating? Isabella sent me a letter about you seeming well…” Hake enquires, arms crossed as I scowl and roll my eyes.

“I’m fine, I don’t need a mother I told you that,” I huff irritated at the same question.

“Oh come now, there’s no need to pout…” Cheekily, Hawke teases making me scowl.

Suddenly, the soft sound of footsteps interrupts our conversation as well as the high pitch squeal, making me wince back with Hawke.

“I see someone’s a fan,” Hawke smirks.

“A fan is an understatement of the century,” I grumble, scowling cradling my ear no doubt bleeding from her high pitch squeal of excitement.

“I can’t believe it! It’s you! It’s really you! It’s an honour to meet you the champion of Kirkwall, champion Hawke!” Eve gushes, even bowing to her making me stare wide-eyed at the moron.

“Well it’s not everdya im bowed to and I don’t dislike it,” Hawke joeks lightly while Varric turns to Eve.

“Inuitisotr meet Hawke the champion of irkwall,” Varric introduces her to Eve.

“Though I don’t use that title much anymore,” Hawke smiles softly.

“Hawke, the inquisitor, careful she likes to ask pointless questions,” I warn her.

“Hey!” Eve pouts as I simply shrug and watch the fangirl be in awe of her idol, Hawke.

“I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus, you, Fen and I did fight him after all,” Varric smirks taking out a bottle to drink from.

“Don’t remind me,” I grumble, reaching out to take the bottle from Varric, only to see him sneakily escape as I scowl at the smirking dwarf, and try numerous attempts at stealing a swig from it.

“You did!? You never told us…” Eve frowns seeing me chasing Varric around the barracks for the drink.

“Because it didn’t matter at that time until crystal dumbass came back…” I scowl only to smirk victorious as I successfully steal the drink and take a sip, only to wince at the shit.

“What is this horrible shit?” I scowl.

“Water,” He smirks coyly as I glare daggers at the snickering Varric, taking back the bottle to drink as I grumble curses, pouting at the ass.

“You’ve already dropped a mountain on the bastard I’m sure all that I can tell you pales in comparison,” Hawke takes a seat, leaning against one of the walls of the Barracks as Varric passes me a bottle which I happily accept. The pair of us clicks our last bottles before being killed by Cassandra, no doubt she’s found out by now and is trying to hunt us down as we speak.

“Oh I don’t know. You did save a city form rampaging Qunari, slayed a dragon, saved countless lives, you should be here not me,” Eve confesses making my eyes narrow. No she shouldn’t she’s done enough for these people, she doesn’t deserve to go through even more than she did back then…you’re the inquisitor, deal with it.

“I don’t see how that really applies or is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don’t know about? If you want Fen could do it, you should see it, she practically destroyed most of them back there,” Hawke smiles my way as I simply raise my bottle up, taking another sip of it as the two talks.

“I heard. She got thrown through the window…” Eve remarks.

“By the Arishock, it was both amazing but painful from what I saw. But still you fought and sealed the breach that’s damn impressive I could barely stop my friends from fighting,” Hawke confesses sadly, hey not my fault most of our friends were from one extreme to the other…

“Varric and Fen said you stopped Corypheus before,” Eve exclaims.

“Fought and killed. The grey wardens were holding him and he…somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them,” Hawke answers.

“Corypheus got into their heads, messed with their minds, turned them against each other,” Varric simplifies.

“Apparently they needed the blood of the Amell, virgin blood at that,” I snicker at the memory of Varric’s remark of Hawke’s ‘pure’ blood.

“If the wardens disappeared they may have fallen under his control again,” Hawke tells Eve, of course they did…

“If that’s’ what happened to the wardens. Do you think we can free them?” Eve suggests hopeful.

“It’s possible. But well need to know more first, I’ve got a friend in the wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last we spoke he was worried about corruption in the ranks. Since then nothing,” Hawk reasons.

“Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?” Varric questions.

“No. He told me he’d be hiding in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood,” Hawke informs us.

“What were you investigating?” Eve questions curiosity evident in her tone.

“The Templars were using a strange form of lyrium, it was red. I was hoping the wardens could tell me more about it,” Hawke answers.

“We’ve encountered red lyrium. Corypheus used it when he attacked Haven, had Templars with him and it looked like he did the same thing he did to Fen in the bad future, corrupted them and made them bend to his will,” Eve explain calmly as I notice Hawke glance at me raising a brow as I simply shrug, holding in the urge to reveal my disturbed expression from the memory, seeing her surprise at my lack of info, it didn’t really matter, cause that isn’t happening…

“Hopefully my friend in the warden knows more,” Hake sighs.

“Thank you, I’ll take any lead I can get but thank you for your aid Hawke I mean it,” Eve smiles.

“I’m doing this as much as for me than you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I killed him before this time I’ll make sure of it, Hawke says as we all nod, only for me to raise a brow when Eve requests nervously if she can ask some questions and Hawke doesn’t really mind.

“Where have you been? I mean it, how did you hide so well?” Eve asks genuinely intrigued.

“It wasn’t easy thankfully Fen and Fenris knew their way around fleeing without a trace and helped me. Fen had some old contacts that helped me stay hidden. I heard the chantry might be sending a exalted march to Kirkwall to put down the rebellion. I hoped leaving would save lives and divide the divine’s forces to come after me as it turns out, I needn’t had bothered. All the circles started rising up and the exalted march never came,” Hawke smiles sadly.  
“What’s your view on Anders?” Eve questions softly seeing my brief frown at the mention of that traitor, feeling a sense of conflicting emotions brewing in me at the mention of that extremist.

“I don’t think there never was just a Anders. He was crazy by the end of it there was nothing left of him except an innate need to start a war no one else could win. Fen was hurt the most out of all of us from his betrayal, he was the first mage who began helping Fen see the good in magic but then he betrayed her and those walls nearly came back up if it weren’t for the others…” Hawke explains as I scowl at the memories of me believing in him, trusting him beginning to see the truth that they are both dumbasses, only for him to go all psycho just cause of some spirit in his head, tch…

“I heard you had family and friends in Kirkwall, where are they now?”

“My brother is a gray warden. I had my friend Aveline take him as far out of Orlais as possible, when the wardens began acting strangely. I had to keep my family safe; of course he wanted to follow Fen on her adventures if it weren’t for Fenris intervening before leaving too. Fenris would have killed himself to protect me but he had to protect Robin from it all…”

“Robin?” Eve frowns from the name while I feel a pang of fear and paranoia.

“My child, I wanted to keep them out of the chaos me and my friends caused. I kept Robin’s birth a secret knowing the dangers that lay ahead of me, who knows what monstrosities could strike at them…Robin’s just…”

“Hawke,” I call out hearing her strong voice go softer, knowing the reasons for her mischievous attitude was a defence, she had to use in order to not break down from the horrid shit that fell upon her and her family back at Kirkwall.

“Look enough fo the questions alright, let’s just…we have shit to do, Hawke is most likely tired so Varric could you get her some quartets or something?” I ask him as Varric nods, Hawke sighs smiling softly at me then leaves with Varric.

“Fen I didn’t-”

“I know you didn’t mean to just…look Hawke is my family. I won’t let any of my family get hurt do I make myself clear? She’s been through enough as it is,” I warn Eve quietly who simply nods, as we both descend down the stone stair steps, My eyebrow raised as I take a sip of my drink when I see Cullen talking to some troops.

“You know you could just be yourself getting all sweaty and nervous isn’t going to get anywhere,” I warn her as she stares longingly or most would think creepily at the blonde.

“I… know it’s just…”

“Here, this usually helps me when I’m stressed, panicked, or any sort of negative emotion,” I smirk passing her the bottle, only to see her raise a brow when she snatches it and gulps it down.

“Hold on!” I warn her considering the sharpness only to see her gag and gaps, making her drop the bottle, clutching her throat.

“What was that!?” She heaves.

“Yeah...I sort of forgot my type of drink is quite sharp…”

“I’d say strong,” She wheezes out as I sigh, helping up the coughing girl and patting her back, helping her regain her breathing pattern.

“Now go out there and…do what romantic people do,” I shrug slapping her on the back and shoving her forward as she tries but manages to save herself from falling as I watch, eyebrow raised at the romantic scene before me, snickering…

Until…

“Found you…” Slowly, I turn to the familiar voice, smiling uneasily as next then I know. I’m dragged away, missing out on the funny scene, damn it Cassandra!!!

Eve pov:

“Send men to scout the area we need to know what’s out there,” Cullen instructs looking down at the map, instructing one of his many recruits. Many other surround him, waiting for orders. Confidently, I approach him, the heavy burning lingering feel of Fen’s drink, still resonating in me giving me the boost as I approach him.

“Yes sir,” The two scouts chorus, saluting and leaving him, only for another to arrive.

“Commander, soldiers have been assigned their temporary quarters,” The scout reports to Cullen.

“Very good. I’ll need a report on the armoury as well,” Cullen says to him only to frown as the scout hesitates…

“Now!” Cullen orders startling the scout back into his work and rushing off to tend to the duties assigned to him. Sighing, Cullen turns to glance at my nearing form as I give him a sympathetic smile, feeling slightly bad for all the burdens given to him.

“We set up best we could at haven, but could never prepare for an archdemon- or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have,” Cullen sighs sadly ad I frown. How could he prepare for a archdemon, those creatures have killed dozens, hundred millions, he couldn’t have done, known of us did.

“Do you ever sleep?” I sigh smiling trying to change his tiredness as he releases a small predictive smile at my tease.

“If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw…and I wouldn’t want to. We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here Inquisitor …” Cullen looks into my eyes, bringing a small smile to my lips, which he copies as we continue to stare shyly into one another’s eyes, feeling almost transfixed into staring into those cute loving browns…

“Commander!”

Scowling, we turn to the scout from before who hesitated, only to return and flinch back from my furrowed brows as I awkwardly cough.

“I ugh…better get going,” Nervously, I smile feeling a familiar heat rise in my cheeks as I shakily leave...

“R-right,” Cullen stutters smiling sheepishly as I leave the blushing boy and decide to head off…


	98. Squabbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...anyone seen the newest teaser for DA4? I am loving it!! I have quite a few ideas for Fennic would love to know your thoughts on how Fen will be in DA4!!

“ENOUGH!!!” Loudly, I shout grabbing Casandra’s arm and twist it, making her cry out as I kick her back from roughhousing Varric.

“You lied to us!!!” Cassandra glares.

“We did what we had to,” I argue as I stand protectively in front of Varric as Varric and I stand glaring down at the fuming mess, across from us, ready to beat the living pulp out of us, I can take it I’m used to it but Varric can’t, he isn’t the brawler more of a long ranger kind of guy or guy who uses his charisma to escape from a fight.

“You two knew where Hawke was all along!”

“Your damn right we did!”

“You conniving little shit!” Quickly, Varric ducks the punch while I grab it.

“Don’t make me break your arm,” I warn her darkly as she glares at me.

“You knew too and hid it from us,!” She hisses and pulls back, only for me to release her and smirk as she drops down onto the floor, glaring at me which I happily return.

“You kidnapped me, you interrogated me what did you expect!?” Varric argues.

“Hey enough!” Eve intervenes making me raise a brow impressed by her sudden burst of confidence.

“You’re taking their side!?” Cassandra argues angered.

“I said enough!” Eve snaps as I bow my head trying to calm my roaring fiery breathes. Tired, I lean on the table to steady my angered state, my iron grip on the wooden table tightening each and every time Cassandra speaks.

“We needed someone to lead the inquisition. First Leliana and I searched for the hero of Fereldan but he had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke but she was gone too, thanks to that asses connections,” She sneers at me as I scowl at her.

“We thought it all connected but no. It was just you two, you both kept her from us!”

“The inquisition has a leader,” Varric argues.

“Hawke would have been at the Conclave if anything could have saved most-”

Oh shut up! If Hawke was at the conclave she wouldn’t have saved the Divine. The chantry has done enough harm than good to her and all those we know. She would have left that old woman to rot!” I snap. They have no idea what the chantry did, what all of this shit has done to Hawke and asking her to help them Maker’s sake, why can’t they leave her? They’ve done enough; they’ve damaged her and her family enough…

“What’s done is done. We need to focus on the now,” Eve intervene frowning at them both.

“So I must accept what? That the maker wanted all this to happen? That he…that he…” Casandra trials off, hurt evident in her tone, making me groan and place my gloved hand over my eyes, trying to control the urge to just scream…

“For fuck sake…” I curse muttering under my breathe turning my back to the heartbroken tone of Cassandra, still reeling in grief from the conclave. People die get over it, it happens every day.

“Varric and Fennic are liars Inquisitor, both of them are snakes, even after the conclave when we needed Hawke the most…Varric and Fennic kept her both a secret!” Cassandra exclaims to Eve.

“She had a family,” I snap in Hawke’s defence, making Cassandra grimace, falter slightly.

“She’s with us now! We’re on the same side…” Varric sighs.

“We all know the side you two are on. It will never be the inquisition,” Cassandra scowls.

“Attacking him now won’t help us Cassandra. We need to work together,” Eve reasons to her.

“Hah exactly!” Varric agrees.

“And you better not be keeping anything from us, the both of you!” Eve snaps as I frown at her. I can keep what I want to myself; I feel Varric’s eyes briefly on me which I shrug off, still refusing to spill…

“I understand,” Varric growls glancing at me as I nod and sigh taking a seat, straddling the chair, leaning on the top of the chair as he leaves…

“I must not think about what could have been, we have so much at stake go Varric, just go,” Cassandra sighs, fed up, back turned as I raise a brow surprise by my lack of dismissal as Varric eyes me and I shrug.

“You know what I think. If Hawke had been at the temple she’d be dead too. You’re people have done enough to her,” Varric huffs and descends down the staircase, leaving the tense and saddened atmosphere around us. Exhausted, I lower my head as the two talks.

“I believed him. He spun his story for me and I swallowed it. If I had just explained what was at stake. If I had just made him understand but I didn’t did I? I didn’t explain why we needed Hawke did I Fen? I’m such a fool,” Cassandra sighs sadly looking up at me as the girls take a seat near me.

“You didn’t Cassandra but either way we wouldn’t have let you have her,” I state stoically shocking her.

“What would have happened if you tracked her down?” The two turn to me.

“Hawke would have laughed in your faces and refused. Hawke has sacrificed too much, she deserves a break especially during that time in her life, besides if my brother was there he would have beaten you to a bloodied pulp,” I deadpan making Cassandra goes silent and bow her head.

“You may be right. She did support the mage rebellion at that point. She wouldn’t have trusted me for a second…”

“You’re not wrong but back then there was no real choice. Templar, mages they were both in the wrong in that bloodied chaos,” I mutter bitterly.

“…Fennic I never knew…”

“Of course you didn’t, why would I tell you this shit…?”

“But this even isn’t about Varric nor Hawke not even Fennic, not truly. I should have been more careful, I should have been smarter, I don’t deserve t be here…”

“Oh Maker sake, yes you do. You helped out with the fighting and shit, you are still useful…”

“You’re too hard on yourself Cassandra,” Eve simplifies.

“Not hard enough. I think that,” Cassandra grumbles.

“You can’t believe that,” Eve waves her off.

“I want you to know I have no regrets, maybe if we found Hawke or the hero of Fereldan the maker wouldn’t have needed to send you. But you did, you’re not what I pictured but if there’s one thing. I know it’s that I know less than nothing,” Cassandra sighs and stands up, the pair leaving as I stand up, joining them and leaving, separating myself from them.

“Fen I’m…”

“Don’t. I’m too exhausted to deal with you lot,” I grumble and leave the two, tired and exhausted of it all…


	99. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may amuse some, so a friend of mine told me how similar Fennic is to Angel Dust and how the song addict could be applied to Fennic and when he went over the lyrics with me it just made me smile. Would love to know your thoughts over it!

Frowning, I look around Skyhold, my brow furrowing hen I spot a familiar irritating abomination calmly reading…wait.

Okay no, no, I got to, I have to confirm this.

“You know for a critic of all shit I didn’t know you love the shittiest book on the planet,” I snicker at the book of sword and shields.

“Trust me this wasn’t my first choice, if they actually had a library here then maybe I would find a better book. I’m more surprised at the fact that you’re talking to me our last chat was very…”

“I got to the point didn’t I?” I smirk as he frowns.

“You certainly did,” He grumbles.

“I’m just here to do a double take at the shit that you’re reading. Where did you get that?” I snort recalling the cover, only recognising the image before me on the front, rather than the strange words on the cover. I only know bits and pieces of language, I can read some of it thanks to Hawk and Leliana, when she saw my poor skills, she tried to help me with the aid of Josephine, it was a pain in the neck but I accomplished it in the end, so that’s good. But all those posh words like Vivienne uses I have no clue what they mean…

“Cassandra offered it to me,” He smirks.

“No, she likes this…of course she does,” I grin, shaking my head at the hidden romantic side of the tough Cassandra, of course.

“Trust me I feel my brain cells dying from the sheer atrocity that is Varric’s work,” Dorian jokes as I join in, even recalling Varric confessing to hating the series. He only really did it due to the orders of the publishers.

Curious, I peer over the abomination’s shoulder, managing reading a few segments only to scoff.

“She’s faking it,” I add causing Doran to choke and chuckle at my words.

“You’re not wrong,” He agrees as together, we continue to chuckle at the sheer stupidity of swords and shields…

Exhausted, I enjoy the cheers of the tavern calmly sipping my drink sighing as I watch the others cheer and such. I frown as I feel a familiar heaviness flow through my body, no, no, no, I can’t, I don’t want to, if I do I’ll see him again, I can’t, I won’t, I don’t want to…I scowl as I feel my eyelids become as heavy as lead, as iron as stone as they begin to droop, my body fleeing light yet numb, damn it, these were meant to help, I scowl at the drink in my hand as I slump in my seat, plastered exhausted and emotionally drained.

“Why is it? The first place I thought I would find you it would be in a tavern,” My ears hear the smug voice of Hawke as I numbly nod, too tired to deal with anymore drama.

“Fen when was the last time you slept?” Concerned laced through Hawke’s voice, she asks me, only to gently grab hold of my face and narrow her eyes.

“You haven’t been sleeping again! Fen you need to sleep,” She reasons to me.

“I don’t need it…” I scowl.

“Yes you do…” She assures.

“I’m fine on my own, I don’t…I don’t want to dream, I don’t want to see him,” I whisper lowly., my body shaking, my heart aching along with my body as I feel a familiar single tear of utmost fear threaten to fall.

“You won’t you’re stronger than that and you know it.” Hawke states the fact to me making me scoff.

“Then why does he continue to haunt me!?” I snap bitterness edged into my tone making Hake flinch and frown.

“Fen what you and Fenris went through can’t be healed over time but when your brother and I finally got back together, he…his dreams began to fade, I think it may have been due to me using the fade to make his dreams happier, well my attempt to and whenever he struggled I would help him through it. I want to help you Fen but I can’t if you won’t let me…” Softly, Hawke reaches out to me, only for me flinch and scowl, I slap her hand away. I don’t need her pity; I don’t need anyone’s maker damn pity….

“Just use the coma spell on me you used to before…” I sigh tiredly, remembering the peaceful sleeps I had prior thanks to such a simple spell.

“Fen it’s dangerous that’s because you would have ended up in a coma if you didn’t sleep during that time. It was a last resort for both I and Ander's even Merrill were wary of it…” Hawke frowns as I scoff.

“I’m fine then, I have my beer, I have the bar I’m just…” I begin scowling, raising my glass to bring to my lips.

“I’m sorry.” Frowning, my eyes burst open when she raises her staff.

No! Don’t I swear to-!!!

Next thing I know, my body falls limp, my eyesight slowly closing as I reach out to the sorrowful look of Hawke, no, don’t you dare give me that pity look, I don’t want your pity, I don’t need your pity, I don’t need anyone!!! Seething, I scowl as she is helping me up. No, no, not this, not this, horrified, I feel my muscles tense, my senses heightening as I fall victim to my vision darkening and finally, I black out and enter my dreams, no, no, no please I don’t want to see him again, not again, not again…

Calmly, Hawke strolls through Skyhold towards the throne room of Skyhold, feeling a variety of eyes on her and in particular, the unconscious elf in her arms, bridal style.

“Fen! Hawke don’t tell me…” Varric sighs.

“She was on the verge of exhaustion,” Hawke sighs as Varric nods in understanding.

“What? Don’t tell me Fen was drinking again, how much?” Josephine enquires surprised to see the elf knocked out.

“Nothing most likely,” Varric confirms.

“Fen!” Eve rushes over to the group.

“What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt? We should get Solas!” Freaking, Eve panics.

“She’s fine, she’s sleeping, for once, tell me where’s her room? “Hawke enquires.

“This way,” Eve guides her and they enter the room.

It’s not very decorative is it? Eve blurts out surprised by it.

“Fen likes it this way…sharp sword under bed, no one will take her by surprise there, alcohol there for her to drink when sad, it hurts it hurts why did you make her sleep when it would only bring pain. She’s scared, an old pain from before haunting her, stalking her, she’s so scared…” Startled, the two turn to the voice of Cole.

“Cole wh-what are you doing here?” Eve take a step back, wary of the spirit.

“I was worried about Fen…she’s scared…so scared, please don’t I don’t want to see him, skin as pale as a corpse, skin as pale as the bones of those fallen, hair as grey as time, hands, no…no…please don’t, not the knife, no, no, it hurts, stop, stop, I don’t want this, I don’t want this,” Horrified, Eve takes another step back disturbed by Cole’s whispers.

“Enough,” Hake snaps Cole out of it snapping him as he bows his head.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers guiltily, looking like a child having been kicked making the two sigh as Hawke settles Fen in her bed.

“This is Fens style alright,” Hawke mentions lightly.

“Her style?” Eve questions.

“The fewer the items the easier she can escape,” Hawke smiles tightly.

“Escape?” Eve questions.

“Fen has always been on the run, she…she isn’t fond in staying in a place too long gets anxious about it. Sort of like her sleeping, she gets anxious both sleeping, she has these nightmares you see and are scared of them, so she drinks to avoid sleeping…” Hawke explains to the puzzled Eve.

“I…I…”

It got so bad to a point of which we had to use the same spell we used back then. A sleeping spell called coma,” Hawke sighs sadly.

“How will we wake her up?” Eve questions.

“She’ll wake up on her own or someone will have to hit her or make psychical contact to snap her out of it,” Hawke answers.

“I see. Thank you Hawke…”

Anytime, Fen is like a sister to me, I guess you could say she is now. Heh…” Together, the two leave, however, Eve’s green hues linger on the fallen figure that is Fen. “What are you hiding Fen? What can’t you tell us?” Weakly, Eve whispers, her eyes both pained and concerned as her eyes briefly narrow at the lone figure of Cole, who remains glued to her side.

“Cole what are you doing?” Eve questions.

“Fen doesn’t want to be lonely when she wakes up,” Cole replies innocently making Eve frown but sigh as the small boy who links his pale, cold as ice hand around Fen’s, slowly removing the gauntlets around her hand, sitting down placing himself at the head of the bed, leaning against the bed...waiting patiently for Fen to awaken.


	100. Protect Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Wonder what's going to happen here, just curious on what implications you got from Fen's torture. Also sorry if I caused anyone discomfort for the torture scene. Remember to comment down below, I love reading, replying and liking the encouragement you guys give me I mean it!*

_So cold…whimpering, I shiver from the familiar ice cold stone cage of my cell, my body curled up into a fetal position as I cling to myself, shivering, crying, trembling as my fingertips, coated in crimson thread through my long, messy snow white locks now stained with hints of crimson. It hurts, it hurts so much, I whimper cradling my bruised battered and beaten from bruises littered all over my body, long with the small subtle scars, cuts and scratches as small leaks, droplets of ruby red trial down intermixing with the already darkened shade of red pooling below my beaten form. Brightly, my marks glow through my short choppy white blouse, the buttons already torn from the rough grip as well as wearing small short black leggings of sorts, only ripped and teared stained in crimson hand marks._

_It hurts it hurts, I whimper are the raw whip lashings pulsing on my sore scared back from my ripped back of my shirt, crimson crying down from the tiny scars like a young child crying. My younger self stills, my laboured breathing freezing at the echoing footsteps approaching, the heavy stench of copper lingers in the air as well as my tongue being lathered in ruby red from my pleads, prior of wishing for this hell to stop._

_“Now, now, as much as I love to see you bow down. We can’t make any mistakes I’m sure you understand,” I flinch from the familiar haunting voice shaking me to the very cover, freezing my tense muscles as the familiar discomfort aches all over as I am grabbed roughly by my hair, tugging me forward as I glare daggers at the bastard and his vints holding me back, wincing from the sore, stinging pain of my hair being pulled, almost numbing down, used to the treatment of my hair, hearing the faint rip of a few strands of silver white as I am presented to the sly scumbag._

_“Such pretty hair, so youthful, I’m going to have fun pulling it once more when we have fun…”_

_No, no, no, please not again, it hurts it hurts it hurt-argh!!!! I whimper, tears falling down my ruby red bloodshot eyes as the vint bastards begin to pound into my stomach, I fall numb hearing the familiar sound of my grunts, the crunch of bone, the newly fresh stench of copper lingers in the air as I feel the warm wet cold fluid around my beaten body as I feel another burst of water begin to constrict my throat making me lunge forward, hacking, coughing, choking, desperate for air as I vomit out a heavy spew of crimson, tears intermixing with the pool of red, creating a softer shade of pink from my tears. I moan, staring horrified only to release a shriek of cry feeling numerous jabs of pain below as I seethe, screaming bloody murder as I cradle my stomach as a waterfall of liquid courses down my pained bloodshot, black eyed blues._

_“Argh!!!!!” Defeated, my body goes numb as I slump forward, breathing heavily saliva dangling down my mouth as his hands, his disgusting, blood scented, rough, wrinkly hands roughly grab me by the chin and the chain around my throat, tugging me forward making me whimper at the chain, my nails coated in my own crimson having already tried to escape only causing the sore, near infected battered cuts, near my throat as I glare weakly into his deranged, mad and most of all lustful eyes, those eye, I hate them, hate them, hate them…_

_“Don’t fret soon you’ll be in bed once more we just got to do the annual check-up, make sure there are no mistakes…”_

_“We can’t afford them after all…”_

_No, no, no, no….not this, not this, anything but this, it hurts, it hurts so goddamn much, please no, no, argh!!!!!! Loudly, I scream convulsing as I feel a familiar pain coursing through my entire body, stabbing me, torturing me, breaking me as tears and saliva course down from my bruised and bloodied lips._

_“You’d be surprise what a single droplet of blood can do…” He snickers, his voice cooing in the desolate room as I scream bloody murder once more and begin coughing even more falls of blood until I collapse to the ground, grumbling._

_“There now no little half-bloods around, scummy mistakes, tch, get her back to the chambers I’ll play with it later…”_

_“After all your genetics are disgusting, knife eared scum, your entire species lost thanks to the might of The Tevinter imperium putting you lowly scum in place…”_

_Numbly….I stare in defeat as I’m dragged away, please stop I don’t want this I don’t…someone help me please…_

Meanwhile:

Mediating, Solas concentrates focusing, only to frown as he turns to see a lingering spirit, a spirits of wisdom.

“Please help…”

Calmly, Solas stands approaching the spirits.

“What is it?” He questions curious as he sees the lingering spirit of wisdom almost pacing.

“My friend, she is in pain so much pain I wish to stop it…”

“A spirit of wisdom acting more like a spirt of compassion interesting,” Solas muses to himself watching the spirit leave and he follows behind, staff in hand, ready to take on whatever is necessary until finding himself in Haven, finding…

“Fennic?” Solas stares surprised to see the trembling figure and quickly rushes over to her, cradling her in his arms.

“She’s as cold as ice,” Solas notes frowning concerned for the woman only for his eyes to narrow, studying the spirit of wisdom, caressing the unconscious mess that is Fennic.

“So much knowledge and yet she still refuses to share that knowledge…”

“Knowledge…?”

“I met her a while ago, her thirst of information over our people interested me and so I indulged her, I saw that familiar spark of intrigue in her eyes similar to yours…she too wishes to seek answers of her people…”

“Her people…”

“Your people…” Slowly, Solas eyes widen slowly turning to the spirt of wisdom.

“She too doubts the elven people of what she has been told. Believing there to be more and that is what brought me to her, she is different, she holds a wisdom I haven’t seen in a millennia almost…”

Slowly, Solas’ thumb gently caresses the cheek of Fen, a conflicted look in his eye as he stares down at the fragile girl in his arms, so strong, so kind, so smart, and so proud. He has not seen such intelligence for years, ever since his awakening, he had hoped to meet a similar soul and after so many disappointments, here she was in his arms, in pain…

“She wishes to speak of the knowledge she keeps but fears to…”

“Fears?”

“She fears of being hurt, being in pain, she has been hurt for so long she…”

“She’s scared…” Solas catches on as the spirit goes quiet and sighs.

“Please…protect her…” The spirit of wisdom quickly vanishes leaving the two alone in the illusion that is Haven…


	101. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening what people have been waiting for...

Urgh…wha…I know I said it was cold in my cell but I never said it was windy. Frowning, I force my body to awaken, my eyes popping open as I jump up in surprise as I hear the crunch of snow, snow? I blink, staring down at the sheet of snow white below me. What in the world, that’s not how it usually ends; it usually ends with…okay why am I in Haven? Baffled, I stare at the landscape lost until I hear the crunch of snow, footsteps. Quickly, I turn bracing myself to strike only to falter when my shocked bright blues meets a duller shade of blue purple, sort of like a blue lilac.

No…shakily, I take a step back, why is he here? Did he put me under some blood magic? I knew it! I fucking knew it! Trusting him, trusting mages, abominations they…they…argh!!! Horrified, I hunch over, reliving terror when my eyes widen, recalling the brief flashes of my bruises, no….he’ll find out, he’ll use me just like the rest, he’s just like him…

_Don’t look at me._

_Don’t look at me…_

_Don’t look at me!_

_I’m ugly…_

_I’m hideous…_

_I’m dirty…._

_I’m…used._

I…softly, I feel a pair of hands on me making me flinch petrified.

“It’s alright,” Solas whispers as I feel my tense stiff muscles relax as I release a shaky breathe.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” I demand from Solas.

“We are…”

“Hey wait this is, it’s the place where you kept an eye on Eve,” I blurt out frowning at the sudden change in location, curious, my feet shiver from the cool rough floor as I kneel down, my fingertips coiling around the iron bars of the cell, my eyes darkening…

“Indeed, with Cassandra demanding results and you keeping a close eye on me..”

“Yeah about that…” I begin shakily.

“It is fine, you have your reasons…”

“Yeah…heh still I wasn’t the most welcoming.”

“Considering I saved you then no you weren’t.”

“Hey I saved you.”

“And I saved you prior, we are even,” Solas remarks.

“Whatever…” I stifle a chuckle shaking my head at the fool, smiling softly as we exit the place, exploring Haven.

“I had planned one magical attempt of the rift and if that did not work I would flee,” Sols confesses looking up at the rift.

“Seriously? Where would you go? You don’t have many options thanks to this war,” I mutter curious, raising a brow intrigued on his answer.

“I have my ways,” He smirks back.

“Oh look at Mr mysterious over here,” I taunt snicker as he chuckles shaking his head.

“Says the girl who hasn’t boasted of her accomplishments, you interest me, I have met many, who boast of other achievements yet you remain modest,” Solas mutters.

“Achievements what achievement do I have?” I scowl.

“You freed the circle mages, you spoke out helping rally the mages, and you stopped a war,” Solas reminds me as I roll my eyes.

“That…that wasn’t me though half the time I was drunk,” I scoff.

“You were?” He raises a brow.

“Yeah I sort of have an issue,” I shrug casually.

“I never knew that,” Sarcastically, Solas exclaims.

“The sarcasm is not appreciated,” I joke back as he chuckles shaking his head as we both look up at the rift.

“I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I have consulted had been driven away by the breach. Although I had wished to help, I had neither faith in Cassandra…nor she in me,” Solas confesses.

“So you wanted to flee,” I catch on as he nods.

“So you can speak to spirits too?” I ask.

“You can?” He questions his tone amazed as I shrug.

“Once, a spirit of wisdom I believe, she helped me get out of a jam I was stuck in,” I shrug casually.

“Fascinating, a spirit of wisdom look for those who seek well wisdom,” Solas smirks.

“Yeah I was surprised too, I mean I’m no fade nerd like you,” I snicker teasing him as he rolls his eyes.

“But you seek what? He questions.

“I suppose answers,” I stop in my tracks looking up at the breach.

“Answers?” He whispers encouraging me to speak as I simply shrug.

“Yeah where I was raised, you weren’t allowed to ask question anything you did what you were told. I hated it, detested it so when I left and learned I could. I was amazed I remember when I went and met my first clan, remember when you mention how you were chased out?” Solas nods from my words as I smile.

“I well…heh, when I learned the tales of our apparent old gods, I wasn’t satisfied, there were just so many questions filling my mind I didn’t realize I was offending them until they threatened me and said, I had to leave so I did what anyone would do,” I shake my head at the memory.

“And that is?” He encourages curious.

“Punched the keeper and fled, Maker you should have seen the horde of angry elf’s and arrows, it was hilarious!!”

“When was this?” Solas laughs genuinely interested.

“Oh before Kirkwall, a while back I suppose during my travels,” I sigh.

“You travelled at such a young age,” Solas notes.

“I wasn’t alone I was with my brother,” I tell him.

“What of your mother and father?” Solas enquires.

“Never knew them.” I shrug.

“You never did,” Solas voice softens into pity making me grumble.

“I don’t…I don’t remember much of my past,” I say.

“I’m…” Solas turns away as I scowl.

“I swear if you say sorry I’m going to punch you,” I warn him.

“I apologise…” Solas smirks. Frowning, I turn to scowl at the smug prick.

“You win this round baldy,” I huff.

“So how did I get here?” I request intrigued.

“You were having a nightmare and the spirits told me to wake you up,” Solas fills me in.

“So what you saved me?” I simplify.

“I suppose,” Solas shrugs.

“What you want a reward or something?” I frown puzzled by his intense gaze.

“I wouldn’t be against it…” Cheekily, he smirks.

“What do you want then a one night stand? You’re not the first,” I smirk only to frown when I see his disapproved expression.

“Not really no,” He refuses, confusing me, did someone just refuse a one night stand, a guy at that? Baffled, I stare at him, he…what the heck is this guy? No guy I ever met apart from them being gay or other reasons have denied wanting a one night stand, this guy…he’s weird unless.

“You gay?” I question curious.

“No,” He scowls.

“Then what do you want a kiss?” Cheekily, I chuckle at the thought, leaning my cheek into my palm at the thought, snickering as we sit next to one another, cross-legged, looking up at the breach.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Solas responds making my eyes widen. Wait he wants a kiss but not a one night stand, this guy…he really is weird.

Smugly, I lean in close, smirking as he leans in making me raise a brow as I cheekily decide to do the dare and peck his lips, only to swiftly move away.

“There you go,” I smirk triumphantly at my win, only for my eyes to widen when his smooth, warm, large hands pull me back softly as he places his lips on to mine once again, My eyes widening at the sheer gentleness and…what is this? This can’t be a kiss it’s so…soft, I stare wide eyed, feeling a sense of warmth from it as Solas takes charge, never have I been kissed like that, that doesn’t mean I don’t like it. Softly, he caress my cheeks as I feel a strange warmth flow through me as reluctantly, he departs from me, his hands cradling my face as I stare lost.

“That was…weird,” I respond not sure what to say from the alien kiss as I lick my lips, trying to come together from the great but confusing kiss.

“I wasn’t the one who teased,” He smirks cradling my face in his arms, making me frown, still lost as he leans in, smiling gently as I frown, still lost to all this…this touchy shit, it’s not the normal stuff, I mean there’s no rough kisses, no nips just hugging and...I don’t know what this is, I’ve had my fair share of partners, and this guy baffles me.

“We shouldn’t. It’s not even right. Not here…”

“Um…right, I’m still lost, what just happened?” I question puzzled.

“That’s matter of debate…probably best discussed after you… _wake up…”_

“WAH!!” Startled, I jump up in my bed, feeling a familiar flush as my hands gently touch my cheeks, feeling a familiar flush as I frown, slowly recalling the past events as I feel my flushed cheeks and scowl.

“Damn tease,” I grumble, licking my dry lips my brow twitching in irritation at the ass, the tease, the good kisser, but still what was that? He was so gentle, so caring, so…soft. I’ve never been held like that before it’s…it’s weird.

"You’re okay!" I flinch back reeling my fist back at the hug engulfing me but I stop, my eyes widening when I recognise the familiar hat and sigh.

"Cole. How did you get in my room?" I question the child.

"I stayed here while you rested you seemed lonely I didn’t want you to be alone," Cole innocently responds making me groan at the guy, obviously not knowing of peoples personal space and territory.

“Cole…I appreciate the gesture but…”

“I’m so happy, everyone was worried, Eve was,” Cole gushes blocking me out as I release a tired sigh and plop my head back on the pillow case, too tired to deal with any of this shit. I simply rest there quietly looking up at the ceiling as Cole keeps me company, his hand weirdly enough clinging to the sleeve of my shirt, reminding me of a child clinging to their parent, briefly, I feel a pinch of pain but easily surpass it, the pain numbing down as per usual as I keep quiet, allowing Cole the contact…not realizing the comfort it gives me.


	102. Meaningful Relationship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how do you see Fennic being like in a relationship would love to know your thoughts/ideas/headcanons for this chapter!

“You!!” Angrily, I storm into his room as Solas calmly turns to me, his back to me, focusing on his desk as he smirks.

“Sleep well?” He asks in greeting.

“Shut up,” I growl as he chuckles enjoying my embarrassment, bastard….smug prick, egg prick.

“I apologise. The kiss was impulsive and ill-considered and I should not have encouraged it…”

“Yeah! Wait what…?”

“Although you were the catalyst…” Snidely, Solas smirks as I feel my eyebrow twitch.

“How?” I demand from his flabbergasted.

“You teased me.” He answers.

“I teased? I wasn’t the one who used tongue!” I bark.

“I did no such thing,” He scoffs.

“Oh you’re right you did fade tongue right? “ Smirking, I tease grinning at his faint blush as he turns away.

“It has been a long time and thing have always been easier in the fade…” Awkwardly, Solas turns away as I scoff.

“Aww, don’t I feel special?” I smirk.

“I am not certain this is the best idea it could lead to trouble,” Solas sighs.

“What? Why it was a kiss, tongue at best that’s all,” I scoff.

That’s all aren’t you hear to talk about a relationship?” He questions puzzled.

“Relationship? I offered ya a one night stand but you wanted a kiss,” I remind him.

I thought you wanted more,” He furrows his brow.

“More? I…what else is there? You don’t want to do it so what do you want? A meaningful relationship?” I snicker at the sheer thought.

“I…may be, yes. If I could take a little time to think. There are…considerations,” Solas turns to me, having ignored my puzzlement.

“Um…that was a-”

“Thank you, I am not often thrown by things that happen in dreams. But I am reasonable sure we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything. I would enjoy talking…” He offers.

“You certainly do like running that mouth,” I grumble.

“You don’t seem to complain…” Teasingly, he smirks.

“I…shut up,” Fed up, I leave the male red faced and embarrassed, but most of all confused. I said it as a rhetorical question what’s a relationship anyway. What’s the difference between that and the rest of my one night stands or brief flings? Hmm… I should go to some people who may know.

Lost, I turn to the humming Hawke calmly reading one of her many books.

“Hm something you need Fen?” Hawke asks curious as I release a groan and sit down next to her stumped.

“So…you seem troubled,” She notes lightly chuckling as I grumble a curse.

“I am so confused. Hawke what’s a meaningful relationship?” I question.

“Meaningful? Wow, I never thought I’d hear you say that, you must have found someone willing to tie you down,” Hawke raises a brow.

“Oh hell no. He offered the idea but I’m lost, you see I offered him a kiss or a one night stand and he went for the kiss…I was so confused, I mean most of the guys I’ve met tend to want the one night stand, never a kiss and this guy goes all weird with the kiss and wanting a relationship, I don’t get it,” I grumble to Hawke who simply smiles silently.

“What’s with the smile? Hawke you’re freaking me out!” I frown at her soft giggle.

“Fen. You’ve never really had any sort of relationships all you’ve had are one night stands and however they wanted to develops that you’ve said no and that I can, considering your past but tell me, the way he kissed was it like the others?” Hawke questions me, making me go silent in deep thought as I feel myself lean against the chair, slumping down lost.

“That’s the thing it wasn’t, it was...so slow, soft and gentle. It was weird!” I explain, lost.

“Fen. What Solas wants is a romantic relationship, one like your brother and I…” Gently, Hawke informs me.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“WHAT!?” I scream horrified. 

“And the gold coins drops…” Cheekily Hawke whistles.

“No…that…that no, no, I mean me in a romantic relationship? That’s bullshit! Hah!” loudly, I laugh at the sheer stupidity of the idea. Me? Someone who had slept with tons of people, have had one night stands and…and…MAKER NO!!! e!? Me!? I’m an alcoholic, I’m…me and relationships don’t work out.

“Why?” Hawke questions making me do a double take at my friend.

“Why!? Hawke you know me I’ve slept with TONS of people, I…I don’t…” I trail off, going silent, still stunned at the sheer idea, the irrationality of it all.

“You’re scared,” Hawke points out making my eyes widen.

“No I’m not!” I deny scowling at the thought, I am not scared, I have faced ogres, darkspawn, hell I fought a Qunari Arishock, I am not scared, I am not feeble, I am not weak!

“There’s no shame Fen…” My ears hear Hawke’s tone soften making me scowl at the pity in her ears as I seethe, shaking, lost and puzzled to it all, feeling my blood boil at these conflicting emotions inside me, I hate this, I hate this uneasiness and helplessness I hate it….

“I…” I trail off, my brow furrowed, my back to her from the hefty silence filing the air as I feel my boiling blood dimmer, simmer down, fading calming down as I release a heavy and tense sigh, combing my fingertips through my white locks in thought.

“Fen we’re heading out!” Eve’s words interrupt us as I sigh and nod, standing up looking down at Hawke smiling gently at me.

“If you ever want to talk…”

“I know ,” I grumble and leave, heading out of Skyhold…

Briefly, my cheeks flush at the sight of the smug elf; I send a quick death glare at the calm Solas acting as though nobody had happened as we wander through the Hinderlands.

“Okay question why are all the abominations here?” I frown at the shy sheepish Eve as well as Cole lingering.

“Cole those are poisonous,” I call out to him, gently removing him from the bush of poisonous berries as the curious boy continues to explore the land, my eyes narrow keeping an eye on him.

“I can’t believe you look out for that demon,” Vivienne hisses, disgust laced in her tone.

“That demon is a child,” I argue back as I continue to look out for the curious Cole looking at the stream of water with his reflection.

“For someone who hates magic you’re awful friendly to the spirit,” Dorian notes.

“He’s a child, besides who knows what trouble the kid could wander into,” I mutter as Cole returns with a flower, just as we all decide to camp for now, I go to the stream wishing to flee from the rising tension of arguments about to blow as Cole innocently follows me, like a Mabari to their owner, a son to their mother, wishing to explore further as I calmly sit down, cross legged as I look down at the cool stream of water, placing my ice cool gauntlet hands in the water, shivering as I splash the water in my face, trying to not get involved and to wake me up, since I still feel a tad bit groggy but it worked, that coma spell still works even if Hawke dislikes using it on me.

“Here, its pretty, like you,” Cole returns and offers me the flower as I scoff shaking my head at him.

“I’m not pretty Cole,” I correct him.

“Solas thinks you are so does Iron Bull…I think, he mentions you being…sexy, is that another word for pretty?” Innocently Cole questions as I sigh, deciding to ignore the Solas comment to focus on Iron Bull.

“Bull is a perv, you keep away from him, don’t want your mind getting tainted by his shit,” I mutter only for my ears to perk up at the sound below making us both turn to look down at the Nug, nipping at Cole eyeing the flower in my hand.

“What is that?” Cole questions pointing at the Nug curious.

“That’s a Nug,” I kneel down and offer the flower to the Nug who nibbles on it, eating it.

“He’s eating the flower!” Cole gasps.

“Its food for him, want to pet him?” I offer.

“Will he bite?” Cole questions.

“No, he’s friendly see,” Softly, I place my hand on Cole guiding him into petting the nug earning a squeak of approval from the nug and Coles smile to widen.

“He’s so cute, so soft, so cuddly. Leliana likes nugs, Schmooples, he…he was a gift, a gift of friendship but Leliana…oh that’s sad…”

“What is?”

“She…she thought it was a gift of love…but it wasn’t…that’s sad…” Gently, Cole bows his head saddened by Leliana’s sorrow making me frown at the empathetic boy, I envy him being able to emphasis or sympathise with people. I lost that gift long ago from being so numb to other people’s pain…

“Look it thinks it can feel, its already tricking her, foolish knife ear…falling for a demon,” Cole recites making my eyes widen as I turn from the stream of water, Cole and I sit to tend to the nug to turn to the arguing mages and the awkward looking Eve, trying to be the peacemaker, and this is why you don’t bring a full party of mages along, this and the fact that they are useless without tanks like Cassandra or Blackwall, maybe Bull too, someone defensive and bulky.

“So…an apostate,” Vivienne begins, oh boy. My ears perk up as I overhear the group as the argument begins. Curious, I lean back, eavesdropping as Cole naively picks another flower, plucking off the petals as he naïvely enjoys the minimalistic aspects of the outside world.

“That is correct enchanter I did not train in your circle…”

“Well dear hope you can take care of yourself. Should we encounter anything outside of your experience…”

“I will try in my own fumbling way to learn how you helped seal the rifts at Haven, ah wait my memory misleads me. You were not there,” I hold in a snicker at Solas words, bringing a smirk to my lips at the jab.

“N-now hold on,” Shakily, Eve tries to intervene only for the strong voice of Vivienne to cut off the poor girl as Dorian feels pity for her and gently places her down, to sit on a rock by his side.

“Now where’s popcorn when I need it,” Dorian huffs.

“Why don’t you just magic some up?” I mutter only to receive only then for my eyes to widen.

“C-can you do that?” Innocently I question slightly excited at the thought as Dorian smirks, enjoying my hidden intrigue and excitement.

“You know Solas you do an excellent job at spellcasting without any concrete knowledge of technique,” Vivienne remarks as I notice a sliver of hope in both Cole and Eve’s, not realizing it’s a two faced complement, fitting for Vivienne.

“Your rigorous training lays a solid foundation true. It also creates boundaries, limits when none need exist,” Solas retorts.

“I do prefer to have boundaries between myself and the demons my dear,” Vivienne frowns in disapproval.

“Of course you endured the harrowing for your circle teaches you that all demons attempt to possess you,” Solas sarcastically praises.

“Not at all, many simply wish to kill you. I suppose you would claim otherwise,” Vivienne huffs.

“Why should I? You would not believe me. You have learned your lessons far too well…” Solas huffs’ turning his back to the woman as the awkward silence fills the air until…

‘BAM!!!’

“What the heck was that!?” Startled, I jump up, feeling a familiar burning as I spot my vein marks glowing as the others are still arguing, not noticing the combat, they are useless. Quickly, I dash ahead to the source of the commotion, only for my eyes to widen at the numerous Venitori littering the place, covered in cuts bruises and lying in their own pool of blood but what stands out the most is the simple gauntlet impaling the last of the Venatori…burning blue eyes turn to meet my similar pair…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WONDER who that could be...


	103. Another Couple In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Robin? For those curious, I like to imagine this if Hawke is male in game he would have adopted her or they don't exist. I just hope no one gets angry with the whole Hawke child thing...

“Fenris!!!” Happily, I cheer dashing over to my brother as his blue markings dimmer down as I tackle him into a hug, smiling brightly as he lowers his sword and awkwardly hugs me back.

“It’s been a while sister,” Fenris greets me smiling subtly down at me.

“So…mind telling me where the hell my niece is?” I demand coldly earning a twitch of fear from Fenris.

“She is fine sister. I can take care of my daughter…”

“Then where is she? Taking care does not mean slave hunting,” I bring up scowling at his form of bonding with his child.

“She’s…”

‘Boom!’

Slowly, I blankly stare at my frowning brother.

“She can take care of herself Fennic,” My brother smirks.

“I swear to whatever is out there if she’s hurt…” I grumble.

“She isn’t your kid,” My brother remarks.

“She’s my family and my niece,” I remind him making him huff as he gets out a familiar two handed sword ad I get out my daggers and charge ahead, only or my eyes to widen when I find the group surrounding…a raven haired girl whimpering shaking, terrified.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Softly Evelyn requests out.

“Daddy I want daddy…” Snivelling, Robin takes a few shaky steps back as I stare wide eyed at the numerous scorch marks and huge daggers of ice…Robin, I frown concerned for her as I glance at Fenris, seeing him slowly get out his sword.

“Fen st-“ I warn him but it’s too late as my brother charge ahead at the group, striking them and making sure to put distance between him, Robin and the others.

“Wa-”

“Inquisitor!” Dorian calls out as my brother grabs her and raises his fist, a familiar glow of blue as my eyes widen at his action.

“Enough!” I roar stopping my brother halting his actions as he turns to scowl at me.

“Aunty Fen!!” Happily, Robin rushes over to my side, leaping upwards as I instead catch her, stumbling back slightly from the added weight as the girl clings to me. Happily, her raven curls brush against my armour as I scowl at my brother.

“Let her go Fenris now!” I order.

“Fenris!?” I hear Eve whisper in shock as my brother scowls.

“She’s an apostate!” He argues.

“Technically all mages are now,” Solas comments as I scowl.

“Not helping baldy, that’s the inquisitor Fenris,” I tell him.

“This is her? You never told me she was a abomination!” My brother spits out anger laced in his tone as I roll my eyes.

“Well you never told me your location so I could talk with you!” I snap back.

“That was for your safety!” He argues.

“Sure it was. Just let her go now!” I order as my brother scowls and drops her, uttering a vint curse as he walks over to me and his smiling daughter.

Y-You…you’re the famous Fenris, I can’t believe it, the lover of the champion of Kirkwall,” Eve gushes as my brother frowns, glancing at me.

“Is she…?”

“Honestly I have no idea and I don’t want to know,” I grumble as Robin giddily smiles at us while the others help pick up Evelyn.

“What are you doing here?” I question as we all come to an understanding of sorts, sort of, my brother trying to shield me, glaring daggers at the group of mages and trying to put a distance from the others as Robin clings to me.

“I came here to find Hawke,” My brother says me, ignoring the curious questions from the fangirl.

“Well we can lead to you there,” Dorian offers.

“I refuse to go with these abominations,” Fenris glances at me, trying to ignore Dorian as I sigh.

“Then I guess you don’t want to see Hawke,” I smirk at his frown.

“Mummy’s here!!!” Excited, Robin looks up at me, her dazzling blue hues meeting my smug pair as I nod.

“Yep but it seems daddy doesn’t want to see her,” I play along smirking at my brother’s scowl when he sees Robin’s pout and sad expression.

“Daddy why don’t you wanna see mommy? You miss her don’t you?” Innocently, he questions my brother guilt tripping him as he grumbles, cursing under his breathe.

“Marriage changes people,” He moans.

“Yes, yes it does,” I smirk at the once prideful man who still holds some shards of it but never was as prideful as he was before, as he easily bends his will to his little girls dreams.

“Of course I do!” Fenris huffs scowling at my smirk smug.

“Fine we will go but make sure it stays in front, and no games!” He glares daggers at the others as I sigh

“You don’t really have a choice when it comes to him,” I tell Eve who nods.

“Sister come on we’re going,” Fenris informs me as I sigh and nod, together we head back to Skyhold…

Smiling, I look down from the barracks, down at the gardens, seeing Hawke happily watching Robin who is happily playing in the garden…

“It’s rare to see you smile,” I frown at the familiar voice and turn to Eve.

“I smile when needed,” I argue.

“When needed?” Eve questions.

“I got to do something than ward people off with my resting bitch face,” I reason.

“It’s not that bad,” Eve waves it off only to meet my look and sigh.

“Okay…its bad but Casandra’s worse,” Eve smiles as I shrug.

“Better than arguing,” I mutter.

“Don’t remind them those guys….” Eve huffs exhausted.

“What were you thinking bringing the hate club?” I question baffled by her logic.

“I just…I wanted them to get along we’re a team you know, we should all get along,” Eve sighs.

“Wow, I knew you lived in a tower but I didn’t think you were so naive,” I shake my head.

“Naïve!?” she gasps offend by my words.

“Eve in this world, you can’t get along with everyone, someone is going to hate you,” I state the fact, clear as day.

“But…” Eve trails off.

“Eve it just happens, you can’t change that, I mean I don’t like Vivienne but I’m the bigger person and don’t have a go at her instead I jump in if someone else is, it’s the circle of life,” I shrug casually.

“The circle of life sounds mean,” Eve pouts.

“That’s life…so how’s you and blondie? I saw that little skip in your step earlier…” I ask smirking.

“Well…” Nervously, Eve giggles blushing.

“We spoke…” She begins ruby red.

“And…” I trail of encouraging her to speak.

“Oh he’s so handsome, the way his brow furrowed at this scout ruining our moment, his little freckles and his strong tone, oh his voice it like Prince charming you know from those fairy-tale books,” Eve gushes animatedly as I simple watch, finding her gushing to be hilarious as she goes and on about her knight in shining armour…Maker she’s weird but a good kind of weird…

Wait…oh no. Worried, I stare as my brother strides into the garden on the warpath towards Hawke, no, no, no, quickly, I rush down the stone steps, seeing a crowd form as Robin stares confused by her father’s angry strides and furious glare as well as his balled up quivering gauntlet fists. Quickly, I scoop Robin into my arms.

“Aunty Fen?” Innocently, Robin calls out to me as I watch, my brow furrowed watching in case I need to intervene as my brother reels his fist back in an attempt to punch Hawke, but I can see its not one of his killer punches as Hawke smirks, easily catching Fenris’ fist, smirking at his red flush.

“It’s good to see you too,” Hawk smiles understandingly as I sigh relieved, I should have known Hawke understands my brothers strange form of affection as she gently pulls his wrist forward, bringing him into a longing kiss…

“Ewww!!” Robin whines as I chuckle at the grossed out child, covering their eyes from the scene from this long needed reunion….

Happily, Hawke giggles smiling at the blushing face of my brother teasingly she pecks his nose, only making him blush harder.

“Alright you guys, enough with the puppy love or else Robin is going to puke,” Varric intervenes.

“Really not going to take notes Varric?” I mock jokingly.

“Nah there love story is done I got my eyes on another pair,” Varric smirks at me as I raise a brow.

“Varric, if you’re thinking about blondie and bookworm that’s going to take eons,” I joke lightly.

“Yeah well, I may have another couple in mind,” Varric shrugs casually as I raise a brow intrigued by his cryptic words as Robin nuzzles into my side once more, only to release a tired yawn.

“Someone’s tired,” Hawk notes approaching me as well as Fenris as I pass her to Hawke.

“Mummy!” Sheepishly, Robin reaches out for their mother only to receive a mall chuckle and smile from said mother as Robin snuggles closer into Hawkes feather like coat.

“It’s like a family reunion,” Hawke smiles sadly at us as we smile back, understanding the underline tone of sorrow in her light hearted tone…a family reunion, the reunion Hawke deserves….

Eve pov:

Smiling, I stop in my tracks as I see the scene, my eyes softening, and my smile widening to see the group reunited.

“I’ve never seen Fen look so happy,” I blurt out surprised to see a genuine smile on her, she looks great it’s a shame she doesn’t smile more often.

“Indeed,” I turn to Solas smirking as he silently watches the group.

“They really are like a family, well technically they are one,” We turn to Cullen.

“I remember when I was a girl clinging to my father’s side, heh,” I smile sadly at the fond memory.

“Do you want a family of your own inquisitor,” Solas asks out of curiosity.

“o-oh um yeah to be honest, I always wanted kids, to raise and teach, I know sounds a bit cliché but knowing I have someone that loves me, makes me feel good you know?” I turn to Solas and Cullen, who is blushing and nods sheepishly while Solas continues looking at the happy family.

“What about you guys? I ask curious.

“M-maybe, Cullen smiles.

“Perhaps one day,” Solas shrugs looking out at the happy reunion, a small subtle smile on his face pleased to see the bright grin of Fen as she laughs, giggles and smiles brightly at the family reunion, she so longed for having finally happened.

Fen pov:

“You know there staring at us right?” I bring up snickering as Hawke cradles the sleeping girl while Fenris gently caresses her little sleeping child. Their eyes filled with love and devotion for the little bundle in their grasps.

“Yeah…there aren’t subtle,” Hawke teases.

“Are those abominations watching? My brother glares, his gauntlets twitching, eager to slay them.

“If Fen trusts them then I trust them Fenris,” Hawke sighs as Fenris grumbles.

“Do you not trust me brother?” I question frowning.

“Of course I do its just…you know out of all of us about what blood magic is capable of,” My brother grumbles making me flinch slightly.

“Fen you okay?” Varric questions as I sigh.

“I’m fine, I just…hold on I can’t take this anymore,” Frowning, I turn to the group seeing a twitchy Cullen and Eve, Varric catches my gaze to the pair.

“Hey Curly just kiss her already!” Loudly, together, we chorus, cackling at the dummies turning ruby red and sputtering while Solas chuckles softly at the nervous state of them both as Eve flees, head down, bumping into a few people now and again while Cullen goes the opposite direction, trying to act calm but tripping and stumbling now and again…

“Like I said Varric eons,” I mutter, watching the shy two leave.


	104. Tavern Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Robin? Or well Robin and Fennic's relationship? Would love to know!

Bored, I wander through Skyhold, my blue eyes glancing and smirking when I see Hawke look uncomfortable as Cassandra and Eve question Hawke numerous times.

“Need a hand?” I ask seeing her struggle.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” She pleads as I smirk.

“Alright you two cut it out, Hawk needs space to breathe you know,” I remind them making Cassandra and Eve pout but give her the space needed.

“What are you guys doing to her?” I question.

“Just asking me oh so sensitive question you now the usual,” Hawke remarks as I sigh.

“I just wanted to know how you knew Fenris was the one.”

“Will you stay with each other once you’re done with the Inquisition?”

“Okay you two chill,” I mutter frowning at the rude questions.

“Of course we will, Robin needs both her mother and father, and how I knew he was the one, eh I guess I just felt it, it-it’s hard to explain,” Hawke blushes.

“If only he knew at the start,” I mutter bitterly.

“Hey! We don’t talk about that time,” playfully, Hawke pinches my cheeks as I huff.

“Still shouldn’t have left like that coward,” I grumble recalling the devastated form of Hawke acting so strong, acting like nothing fazed her acting like me…reminded me a bit of Isabela then again I just remember walking in to visit her with Isabela, going to tell her out idea of inviting her to hang out in the hanged man, only to enter to find her in bed, naked, crying and finally breaking down, the hero of Kirkwall, the champion, the oh so powerful and strong woman finally breaking before us and we stood there, helping her heal and boy was I pissed at my brother…

I just could never understand him leaving her like that when everything after went to shit only to crawl back after she nearly broke down again. After that, Isabela and I kept a sharp eye on her making sure she wouldn’t do anything too stupid, so basically what Isabela and I would do daily…

“What’s done is done. What matters is we’re all here happy and wanting to fight,” Hawke reasons gently to me as I frown but sigh, I’ll never understand how Hawke forgave my brother’s petty excuse for leaving, some memories, memories my ass he just wasn’t up for commitment…not that I couldn’t blame him, but it was because he didn’t trust me with the real truth that I was pissed at him. Sighing, I leave Hawke to Cassandra since Eve quickly leaves to tend to other matters at hand…

Calmly, I stroll through the Skyhold hallways, seeing a variety of people, staff and scouts running about some chatting, talking, gossiping and others working. My ears perk up at the sound of giggling and I turn to the source, curiosity eating away at me as I smile at the small girl playing in the gardens, plucking some flowers but I shrug it off as I find my brother alone, brooding on a bench.

“I’m surprised you’re not in the tavern,” I point out.

“Hawke won’t let me, besides a tavern is no place for Robin,” Fenris grumbles bitterly.

“Yeah, yeah though that never stopped Varric….” Jokingly, I smirk.

“Or you, or Isabela…” Fenris complains.

“Hey she learned a lot there,” I argue playfully.

“Yes, how to use curses, play and cheat at wicked grace, tons of valuable information…” Fenris snickers.

“Now, now you’re married you can’t be broody yet, that’s later on….” Smiling, I join my brother’s side on the bench, looking at the giddy Robin playing and tying some sort of flowers etc.

“She’s so young. This world, I fear she will be hunted down for what she is…” Fenris confesses sadly.

“Brother what Robin is isn’t bad…” I argue my tone conflicted as I gaze at the giggling Robin, enjoying the flowers.

“Yes it is! What if Robin gets hunted down what if…” Fenris panics.

“Brother you are thinking way too much over this. Robin is happy, they may not know what is going on but ignorance is bliss, no one’s childhood should be ruined at such a young age, you saw what happened to us…” I try to get him to see reason.

“I…I know it still haunts me to this day sister what of you…” Fenris asks his tone concerned.

“Of course it does, I can never forget that aspect of my life but…I need to move on with my life you have with Hawke…I…I can’t…” I try to reason with him, shakily.

“You will. You will find someone who can help you with your burden…I…I just worry over Robin…” Fenris sighs sadly.

“We both knew there was a possibility for Robin to be a…” I trial off in disgust.

“Apostate…” Fenris grimaces.

“Both sides of the family have it and we can’t deny that any longer,” I state the fact bitterly in a low tone.

“Don’t remind me of that traitor…” My brother growls, in revulsion.

I’m not. I’m just saying its fact, there was a high chance and it happened…

“I was a failure. When I first found out I…I cried. I was so angry at myself, I was the cause and…” Fenris mutters.

“No. No you weren’t, remember the Amell family line hold a powerful lineage of magic through their veins, yes she had magic but that doesn’t mean it’s a curse…” I remind him.

“I just want her safe….” He whispers in a low voice

“We all do and she will be. Over my dead body will I let her die…” I promise him.

“Fennic…”

“We’re in this together brother, you, me, and Hawke, we are family after all…”

“Yes. You’re not wrong…you should see her Fennic, Hawke was born to be a mother, she sings lullabies to Robin, changes her diaper and teaches her the ways of magic, me…I can’t do anything…” My brother confesses.

“Yes you can, you teach her self-defence, you taught her the ways of the outside world, you protect her and be the father we never had…” Softly, I feel Fenris place his cool temple on mine, taking in a shaky breathe.

“Thank you sister, than you,” He whispers his tone vulnerable and truly grateful as I nod, returning the loving gesture.

“Daddy look! Look!” Happily, Robin smiles, dashing over to us smiling brightly as they jump onto Fenris chest, clinging to him smiling brightly they climb onto Fenris head, making me snicker at the small child’s determined attempt as Robin uses his ears as some sort of climbing mountain obstacle, tongue out she places a tiara or flower crown on my brother, making me snicker at my brother’s deadpan expression slowly turning into a small smile at his child’s joy.

“You look so pretty!” Robin gushes climbing down onto my lap as I smirk at my brother.

“Doesn’t he look pretty auntie?” Robin questions me.

“You look magnificent, dragon would flee form the sheer beauty of our crown,” I smirk, holding in a snicker as my brother grumbles only to pick up Robin and smile.

“I love it,” He whispers, Robin brightly grins, happily wrapping her arms around her father as I watch the joyful father and daughter, a pinch of pain in my chest, envy? I frown at the strange emotion, only to sigh feeling a tad bit of envy for the happy pair. I wonder if I’ll ever feel such joy over having a kid…nah. I’d be a terrible mother, most likely, besides who would want to have a kid with this mess of a body, I’m no virgin, I’m no Eve and I’m definitely no elegant lady…

Who in their right mind would go for some slave?


	105. Past Pests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Fenris and Fennic's dynamic? Or Fennic's thoughts on Kirkwall? How do you think Solas feels about Fennic's past with Kirkwall and her interaction with Solas just then? Would love to know your thoughts as always

“The fact that I an apostate has not been enslaved by demons must be quite vexing enchanter…” Solas taunts Vivienne as we explore the Hinterlands, searching for some bears for some odd side quest.

“Not at all darling. You clearly have an exceptional gift for the fade,” Vivienne counters.

“You flatter me,” Solas remarks.

“I’m far more surprised that you haven’t been murdered by terrified villagers wielding pitchforks,” Vivienne smirks smugly as I notice Eve sigh, deciding not to involve herself since her attempt at stopping this will be futile.

“Yes locking all the mages in towers, threatening the with Templars must certainly kept them safe,” Solas scoffs.

“It did until a rogue apostate destroyed Kirkwall’s chantry and started a fight most mages did not want. It also didn’t help that some outside knife ear thought it best to root those foolish enough to fight back against the Templars and cause more life’s to be lost than saved…” Vivienne points out as briefly I flinch, feeling a pair of eyes on me as a twitch of anger flows through me as I increase my pace, wanting to get far from that snob before I deck her in the face.

Your circle was a tightly boiled lid on a clamped pot. It held for a while but unless you look inside, it all seemed fine and everyone feigns surprise when it finally bursts…” Solas silences her making me sigh relieved and slightly grateful for Solas.

Fed up, I continue rushing forward.

“Fen? You…FEN that’s a bear!!!!” Eve screams panicking as I feel the adrenaline flow through me and charge ahead, numbing my senses as the mighty large bears roar and my body begins to glow and my blood begins to boil…

Loudly, I cackle fed up as I charge ahead first into the three great bears we were meant to vanquish together but instead, I…well I simply impaled them with my lyrium arms and got the bear claws…blood coated all over me as I turn back to the freed out group, my eye twitching.

“Any other bitchy comments you want to make Vivienne, I’m sure I can bear with it,” I smile challenging the bitch as she goes silent, staring morbidly at me as I simple smile and headed back to Skyhold.

Loudly, the tavern roar as I cradle my head cursing at yet another hellish journey through the hinterlands and we have started storm coast, only for me to be subjected to once again, the mages arguing, can’t they just be quiet for one minute even they just…urgh. I need a drink, grumbling, I take a gulp of my liquor from my flask, trying to remain clam and enjoy the festive crowd of the pub. Hyper, Sera cheers loudly as I notice her and Krem eyeing the only woman apart from me who hasn’t shagged Bull in this place and that’s the bard, yeah maybe I should warn Krem, Sera probably knows about the bard business but Krem I don’t know…

Laughing, Bull sits down next to us.

“So you’re little Fen’s brother,” Bull begins.

“And if I am…” My brother raises a brow sceptical.

“I can see the resemblance,” Bull smirks.

“Really what gave it away the hair?” I ask sarcastically.

“Or the bright blue marks that were burned into our skin…?” My brother adds on darkly silencing the awkward Bull.

“Um…I heard from Varric you and your crew took down a high dragon,” Bull attempts to change topic, a wise move.

“Yes. Hawke was fascinated with them,” Fenris grumbles.

“I just wanted a day off…” I mutter recalling that exhausting day with those annoying lizard babies nipping at us, with a hangover of a lifetime.

“I think I could like this Champion,” Bull smirks.

“No way in hell are you meeting her…” Together, my brother and I chorus.

“So…Eve benched you because you avoided punching the abomination in the face,” My brother frowns as he drinks the beer, only to recoil in disappointment.

“This is shit,” Fenris complains.

“I know right that’s what I said. You sort of just get used to the downgrade though,” I shrug as we sip the weak drinks.

“So since we’re alone, mind telling me of this meaningful relationship talk with Hawke…?” My brother questions as briefly, I feel myself choke on my drink as I cough, desperately trying to regain breathe as my brother attempts to help me.

Huh…? I sigh regaining my breathe and turning to him.

“Fen do not lie to me. Where did this talk come from? Did you meet someone?” My brother’s eyes narrow as I feel his wrath emit from his angered body language.

“Not really, I offered this guy either a kiss or one night stand, he went for kiss and started going on about a meaningful relationship? What’s so different about my previous relations?” I question puzzled.

“The difference is you wish to spend the _REST_ of your life with this person, you’ll be stuck with them, trapped with them,” My brother warns me gravely.

“T-trapped….” Shakily I stutter in fear of his intense words.

“That’s right you have to make sure he won’t leave or else you’ll be in pain for the rest of your life…” My brother cautions me.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Okay,” Terrified, I release a shaky smile feebly lifting up my shaking mug as my brother clicks it with his own.

“Oh dear god. What have I done? My entire life, no more flings, no more one night stands, no more fun. Why would you do that to yourself?” I question my brother baffled by the sheer idea of abandoning my youth and fun.

“Because of love,” My brother smiles as I feel a sense of irritation flow through me as I stare at my brother’s gentle gaze on his drink…

“Love?” I question softly, never having seen my brother with such a soft tender vulnerable look, since the birth of Robin and when hanging out with Hawke.

“You just know when you meet them, that’s the person you’ll sacrifice everything for, give your life for, love for the rest of your life,” My brother whispers as I go silent, my brow furrowed feeling a sense of confidence in my brothers words…is love truly that powerful to change who you are for that person?

“So who is it?” My brothers darkly growl which interrupts my deep thinking as I look up at him and smile uneasily.

“No one,” I respond.

“Oh really then why is it that you suddenly stating speaking of this topic? You never had an interest in it before, hell you were the one who told me not to give Hawke a chance, you constantly said how I screwed myself over by pinning myself to one person…” My brother argues.

“That was because she was a mage and we had planned to leave Kirkwall…besides its boring going with the same person over and over,” I argue.

“Not if you’re in love,” My brother smirks confidently.

“Tch whatever…” I scoff at the naïve answer.

“Fen we need you, you okay now?” I hear Eve call out to me unsure.

“I was fine before,” I sigh.

“Fen you impaled a bear,” Eve reminds me.

“Vivienne was unbearable…” I argue sipping more of my drink, dead faced as my brother along with Eve groans.

“Why are you making these puns?” She complains.

“Because I can!!” I declare proudly.

“Well let’s go,” My brother stands making me frown.

“Wait what…?” I stare baffled.

“I’m coming with you,” My brother states the fact.

“Why?” I question puzzled.

“I need a breather and maybe find the man who caused you to think this way…” My brother smirks.

“You know most brothers would convert me to the chantry…” I mutter.

“I may not like the chantry but that doesn’t mean I’ll give them a bomb waiting to go off…” My brother smirks as he follows Eve out of the tavern as I reluctantly stand.

“Urgh…what have I gotten myself into?” I curse and leave, leaving the money owed to the chargers….

Calmly, we explore the terrain of storm coast just after visiting the coast, my blues exploring the beautiful scenery before me as my ears listen to the faint roar of the tidal waves of the sea, brushing and clashing against one another as the cool brisk air greets me once more, my body shivering from the bad memory as my eyes darken at a familiar beach of sorts where the water meets the land, teasingly touching it now and again as some of the smooth rough grey pebbles lay, waiting patiently to be scooped up by the water and taken away to who knows where….

Seems we’re here to deal with darkspawn as Eve mentioned.

“You knew the champion?” Curious, Cassandra questions as we roam the storm coast, my nose twitching at the salty scent of the sea and warmth air from the rainfall and such.

“You read Varric’s book, you know the answer,” My brother responds bluntly.

“I did. Why are you not with her when she arrived?” Cassandra enquires.

“ Varric and my sister went missing. We could cover more ground by splitting up,” Fenris answers.

“Be still my heart! I always knew you two loved me, Broody. And the seeker thought no one would notice our disappearance!” Varric chuckles triumphal.

“I think I would notice if my sister went missing. Hawke doesn’t abandon friends. Neither do I.” Fenris states the fact.

“Aw my brother cares how cute,” I tease lightly.

“Fasta Vass,” y brother curses making me chuckle.

Our brotherly sister moment sadly is cut short by the familiar shriek of darkspawn, great. I draw out my daggers forming into a bow.

“Think you can handle it?” I smirk teasingly at my brother.

“You underestimate me?” My brother raises a brow slowly drawing his blade.

“Fatherhood can change a person,” I smirk and leap abck as my brother hcarges ahead siwnign at them acitng as the tank.

“What’s he doing?” Eve questions baffled by my brother’s fighting style.

“He’s a tank, he can fight fine,” I argue as I deliver a few arrows at the darkspawn as they direct their focus onto Fenris until eventually we defeat them, crossing another side quest off of Eve’s list as she notes.

“Hey Fenris, I notice you and Fennic often use words similar lie Kaffas what do they mean?” Curious Eve question as we finish looting and head away from the darkspawn to focus on another side quest.

“Why not ask the abomination?” My brother deflects.

“Which one?” Eve question puzzled annoyance hinted in her turn, turning to me.

“The blood mage,” I grumble as we continue onwards clearing up a few rifts and quests on the way.

“I am curious to know how you know some phrases of Tevene, not many do…” Dorian queries as my eyes narrow.

“We picked some up slaying your people,” Sharply I interrupt scowling silencing the curious fool.

“What was it like? Fighting by her side?” Cassandra questions intrigued as I sigh.

“Often Absurd. Hawke attracted trouble like no one I’ve ever met,” Fen mutters.

“She…she certainly made things interesting,” I shrug uneasily.

“What do you mean?” Cassandra requests.

“She threw me at a dragon,” I answer.

“She did what!?” Eve and Cassandra responds.

“Yeah it was a dare to see what would happen if we threw a lyrium projectile at a dragon…” Fenris shrugs casually.

“And the results?” Cassandra questions.

“Pain,” I respond darkly…

Awkwardly, we wander through storm coast, my brow furrowing when I notice my brothers dark glares and glowers towards Solas, who remains unfazed and stoic.

“How about we take a break?” Eve offers as we set up camp and my eye thin as I make sure to seperate Solas and my brother.

“Mind telling me you’re sudden interest in me?” Sols raises a brow.

“What are you talking about?” I huff.

“Well considering you’ve been trying to isolated your brother from me I’m curious,” Solas confesses.

“Well, if you hadn’t noticed, he doesn’t particularly like you,” I sigh.

“Really? I thought those death glares he gave me were a friendly welcome,” Solas exclaims, sarcasm evident in his tone.

“Look my brother doesn’t really like….” I trail off trying to find a kinder word for the abomination.

“Apostates,” Sharply, Solas answers.

“Yeah, I’m warning you,” I shrug.

So you’re concerned?” Teasingly he smirks as I scowl at the ass, feeling a hint of heat from his cocky smirk.

“No I just don’t want to clean up a dead body while dealing with a sobbing Eve, she’s such a cry-baby…”I mutter as we stand up and continue onwards through the awkward silence.

“Fenris is not the name you were born with,” Solas breaks it as I stare at him panicked of his next words.

“Was Solas yours?” My brother counters coldly.

“I seem to have offended you somehow,” Solas notes lightly.

“Don’t take it personally, Chuckles. He’s always like this with new people,” Varric chuckles.

“He isn’t wrong,” I agree.

“You’re not the first apostate I’ve met,” Fenris states.

“I see. Tell me Fen spoke of her lacking memories do you note much of your past, if so I could look into the fade and-”

“No,” Harshly, my brother and I chorus surprising Solas.

“But have you ever wondered what your life was before, Fenris? Fennic?” Solas questions us making us both grimace recalling our last attempt on resulting in more pain….

“Knowing what little we do now brought us no peace,” Fennic answers for us.

“I have walked the fade long enough that I might help you learn more of it, if you so choose….” Solas offers.

“Dirthara-ma,” My brother scowls as I turn away.

“Solas stop. Something’s are better left forgotten than brought back,” I state head down as the silence around us thickens.

“…I see your point,” Solas sighs although I notice the conflict in his eyes and tone, his eyes lingers on me as we head back to Skyhold…

Quietly, I sit in my room, still and silent as I release a tired sigh. Trying to suppress my emotions from prior at the brief flashes of memories of him, I’d rather not witness only as I do, those snobs words to ring out in my mind…

_“It also didn’t help that some outside knife ear thought it best to root those foolish enough to fight back against the Templars and cause more life’s to be lost than saved!”_

_“Cause more life’s to be lost than saved!”_

_“More lives lost…”_

Shaking, I look down at my quivering hands wide eyed only to scowl as I force my hand not trembling up, only to find it baled up fists as I glare daggers at shaking pair. I never wanted this, I never wanted to do what I did, I never wanted a war to happen…I…unsteadily, my fingertips automatically grasp hold of a familiar bottle as I down the substance, relishing the burning pain in my throat, enjoying the raw fire of the drink of sorts as I close my eyes, one of my shaking hands, trying to cover my eyes as I release a low groan, trying to ignore everything as I then cradle my head in my hands.

“I thought I’d find you here” The peaceful voice of Solas greets me as he gently places his hand on my shoulder.

“What do you want?” I frown.

“You seemed troubled, I thought to give you space for a while…” Solas notes.

“Solas…I… Tell me Solas, what would you do if you caused a war you never wanted to…?” I question.

Solas goes silent, his head down as he releases a breath after a few minutes in deep thought.

“I….I don’t know,” Solas turns away as I glance at Solas, briefly seeing the raw conflict and genuine sympathy in his eyes, heck maybe even empathy much to my surprise.

“Solas…I never wanted to…” I begin pained.

“What you did was needed. The towers were a prison for mages you freed them…” Solas assures me as I frown, head down in shame.

“I caused death…” I dismiss his head, my voice grave.

“No you didn’t. You saved more lives than Vivienne realizes. Never let what that close minded fool believe effect you,” Solas informs me as I scowl.

“What I did…”

“You did what you had to. You were at the wrong place at the wrong time and did what those mages needed, if you hadn’t the circles wouldn’t have risen up and they wouldn’t be free….” Solas reassures me as I stare at him, not sure what to say as he holds me.

“Freedom…I…” Defeated, I bow my head as Solas leans in, my head lays on his shoulder as he brings me into his lap of sorts, earning a brief flinch but he quickly eases me with his gentle caresses as together, we simply lay with one another, trying to calm down from the mental fatigue and wariness of the world…


	106. Addictive Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of Bianca? The real Bianca...

Calmly, I enter Cullen’s new office, entering to find the conflicted male look down at a box, my eyes narrow at the familiar substances and tool kit similar to the Templars back in the tower, oh no…

“As leader of the inquisition you have the right to know…there is something I must tell you,” Cullen confesses making my eyes widen in worry when I see the bloodshot veins in his eyes the bags under his eyes as well as his dishevelled hair. Maker, he looks nearly as bad as Fen does when she over uses her lyrium or refuses to sleep.

“Whatever it is Cullen you can tell me I won’t judge you,” I reassure the fragile looing man, my heart racing fearful of his words to come.

“Right…thank you. Lyrium grants Templars our ability but it controls us as well. Those cut off suffer. Some go mad others die…we have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars and mages here. I will not take it,” Cullen begins.

“You stopped?” I question surprised.

“When I joined the inquisition it’s been months now,” Cullen confirms.

“Cullen if this can kill you….” I trial off panicked at the thought.

“It hasn’t yet. After what happened in Kirkwall I couldn’t, I will not be bound to the order or that life any longer. Whatever the suffering I accept it but I would not put the inquisition at risk. I’ve asked both Cassandra and Fennic to watch me, if my ability to lead is compromised I will be relieved from duty,” Cullen informs me.

“But are you okay? Does it hurt, I know it can cause terrible pain I’ve seen Templars in the tower take it and some go mad,” I argue recalling those dark times back at the tower. “I can endure it,” Cullen assures me. “I respect your decision but this…you are better than this, I know you can live without it. I trust both Cassandra and Fen but just know if you ever want to talk I’m here,” I reassure him, feeling my heartbeat go ecstatic as I gently place my hand on his shoulder, his browns meeting my greens as we stare at one another, trapped in each other eyes as a small blush reaches my cheeks from the awkward silence..

“Thank you, the inquisitions army always takes priority, should anything happen, I will defer to both Cassandra and Fennic’s opinions,” Cullen tells me as I slowly reluctantly remove my hand from his shoulder, ignoring my beating heartbeat as I nod dumbly.

“Does this mean it could harm Fen?” I question concerned for Fen as Cullen sighs.

“Fen from what I gathered has had those markings for years, the lyrium in her may have made her body adapt and evolve making her unable and instead counter the effects of lyrium, but I have a feeling. Fen’s insomnia may link with her lyrium since lyrium can cause paranoia as well as flashes of haunting memories can lead to her insomnia lifestyle,” Cullen reports to me.

“So she’s safe?” I question intrigued.

“Perhaps, her brother isn’t affected either,” Cullen ends as I nod deciding to leave him alone to his thoughts…

Fen pov:

Calmly, I stroll through the chantry only for my brow to furrow at the sound of giggling and turn to the source, raising a brow at the woman, a dwarf happily talking to Varric; I raise a brow seeing a familiar look in his eye at her.

“It’s rare to see you so giddy Varric,” I make my way over to them.

“And who…oh wait you must be Fenris! Mr broody. Varric told me all about you!” She smirks.

“Its Fennic Fenris is my brother,” I correct her.

“Fennic huh, I was close, I mean Fen, names Bianca,” She introduces herself as my eyes dilate in horror at the name but I remain pokerfaced.

“Your name’s Bianca,” I glance at Varric and sigh, of course he wouldn’t remember he was smashed.

“Yep,” She smiles as I quickly glance and internally sigh relieved to see Eve.

“Oi Eve over here,” I call out to her making turn to us.

“You guys look nervous,” She notes.

“Eve have fun, I got to go,” I smile.

“Where?” She questions.

“A place to hide Hawke!” Quickly, I rush to the gardens finding her with Fenris, happily chatting as their child on is on Fenris’ lap.

“What is it?” Hawke frowns seeing my distressed look as well as my brother.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Fenris asks concerned and anger laced in his tone. “I’m fine, I need to talk to Hawke,” I reason as the pair frown but Hawke stands passing Robin over to Fenris. I raise a brow to see a dagger in her grasp but ignore it as we talk in a lone hallway.

“What is it?” Hawk questions baffled by my worry.

“She’s here!” I hiss urgently.

“Who?” Hawke questions still lost.

“Bianca!” I answer making Hakes bleus widen then narrow.

“What!? Where is that…!?” Hawkes cowls, at the memory of us helping the hopeless, sad mess that was Varric after his confession of Bianca being real and…urgh I don’t want to remember that day.

“Hold it! Hawke remember, when Varric told us of his mother and Bianca, you got to remember he was vulnerable from the whole brother fiasco he may not want to reopen wounds,” I reason gently to the fuming mess concerned for her best friend, not that I can blame her.

“I know that I’m just concerned he’ll get hurt by her again what if….” Hawke trials off panic evident in her facial features.

“You got to trust him Hawke, he trusted you with my brother remember?” I remind her remembering Hawke telling me of Varric’s warning and being conflicted.

“I…I don’t want Varric to be hurt. He’s been hurt enough as it is…” Hawke sighs sadly, a genuine concern evident in her eyes.

“I know and I agree with you but I just wanted to warn you in case he tries to make you meet her and you flip,” I reason gently to her.

“I do not flip, not unless it’s the bird…” She smirks smugly trying to make the topic humorous.

“Yeah, I know just a heads up,” I warn her.

“So why is she here?” Hawke asks.

“No idea…” I respond shrugging.

“Fen there you are come on we’re going to Orzamaar…!” Eve’s voice startles us as we turn to the Inquisitor.

“Well I think I’m going to find out now…” I smile weakly and take a few steps back…

“Please be careful, the both of you,” Solemnly, I nod and leave the worried Hawke as I met up with Eve, Bianca, Varric, Cassandra and Solas. And that’s when we head off to the dark dreary depths of some dwarven ruin place to look for some source of red lyrium, great just peachy, bring the girl infused with lyrium and see what happens when she is near red lyrium, _great_ idea…. _fantastic!_


	107. Prick Priests

Silently, we enter the dark dreary cave of this ruin, my ears picking up the echoing of faint droplets of water dropping down from the hard stone wall and rocks looming over us as my eyes narrow at the huge statues of proud dwarves.

“Finally started to think you weren’t coming,” Bianca sighs relieved cone meeting up with us and revealing her from the shadows, yeah that isn’t shady at all.

“No one said you had to hang out in the creepy cave while you waited,” Varric points out.

“Well I did wait so let’s make this quick, these idiots are transporting Lyrium with unprotected containers. We don’t want to stick around for it to start talking to us…”Bianca begins as I turn away, zoning out as Eve questions the dwarve girl until…

“I hope you know your way around a fight,” Eve warns her.

“No I thought I’d cower helplessly and make you do all the work,” Bianca smirks.

“She’s ah…decent shot,” Varric praises struggling.

“Decent?” Bianca scoffs.

“You want me to admit you’re better than me in front of the Inquisitor?” Varric frowns.

“Let’s not waste any more time shall we?” Bianca smirks as we continue on ahead, entering the cave.

“I assume you’ve heard about Princess Sebastian…” Cassandra begins once more much to my irritation of wanting peace and quiet.

“Aw the useless chantry priest, no a priest would be more useful than that idiot was,” I remark grumpily remembering the man often judging me for my nightly fun.

“You did not like him; he was a friend of yours wasn’t he?” Eve frowns curious.

“A friend of my brothers and Hawke maybe, the guy never liked me kept saying I was living a life of sin and shit due to my…life choices, pissed me off,” I grumble recollecting his almost happy cheerful attitude grating against my own personality.

“I know he invaded Kirkwall are you going to blame us for that too?” Varric frowns.

“I know I was trying too…” Casandra attempt to speak but trial off, being cut off by Varric as Eve motions for me and I nod, scouting ahead in case of any enemies doing their rounds.

“You were trying to remind us how bad it was in Kirkwall so you decide to talk about it,” Varric scoffs.

“I thought you two might be concerned it is your homes,” Cassandra frowns as I lean against the ice cold iron wall of the hut of sorts as I kneel down, leaning against the cool rough yet smooth surface to turn to the lost girl.

“Of course I’m concerned I don’t need you prodding with a stick to prove that,” Varric argues calmly.

“Just because we don’t brood about our home doesn’t mean we don’t care Seeker,” I claim. Calmly, I kneel down after using my lock picking skills I open a chest nearby, outside the hut, while Eve enters the room, Varric swiftly opened and we quickly deal with the rats and enemies inside and destroy them, allowing us to both loot the bodies and the place ourselves. I notice Solas and Eve linger on the books, reading forgotten knowledge as Varric and I simply open the chests, Eve departs for the library to then discover the map or attempted layout of the place which we use to our advantage.

Silently, we continue the journey around this place…however the peaceful silence is once again ruined by Cassandra’s urge to speak.

“I hear reconstruction is progressing well in Kirkwall,” Casandra begins again…

“I know things are bad there,” Varric huffs.

“Who doesn’t?” I mutter grimly.

“I wasn’t trying to-” Cassandra tries to defend herself only to be quiet from our furrowed brows.

“You weren’t trying to remind me how bad it is in Kirkwall so you decided to talk about it,” Varric argues hushing her.

“Makers tits your shit at this,” I mutter, pinching the bridge of my nose at his embarrassing display.

“I’d like to see you try!” Cassandra huffs.

“I don’t because at least I know I’m shit at this and don’t attempt at it,” I admit honestly to her, silencing her for a brief moment.

“About it recovery…” Cassandra finishes her sentence weakly.

“What you’re talking about are the buildings even that will take years. People don’t recover so easily,” Varric reasons and glances at me seeing my firm and bitter nod.

“Physical l scars can heal Seeker but mental scars may never be healed…” Stoically, I stand up feeling a few eyes linger on me from my truthful but ice cold words.

I sigh as we continue onwards, my brow furrowed when I see a few darkspawn or some sort for creatures arise. Quickly, I get out my blades and charge ahead of the others with Cassandra as the others fire from afar, Solas applying support for Cassandra and me to take more hits while Varric attacks, with Eve firing out ice spells in order to slow and freeze them for us to finish them off…which eventually we do.

“Have you heard from any of your Kirkwall associates Varric?” Cassandra asks intrigued.

“You’re asking me so you don’t read my letters?” Varric teases.

“You’re no longer my prisoner much as you like to act like it,” Cassandra says.

“And yet you read Fens,” Varric brings up.

“For a time I did until giving it to Leliana who quickly realized Fen had been…how do you say coding these messages,” Cassandra reveals as I smirk at the little pranks I pulled from the letters.

“Coding?” Eve questions intrigued.

“Indeed she had according to Leliana been writing in Qunlat so we wouldn’t read it,” Cassandra confesses.

“You can write Qunari!?” Eve gawks.

“Eh I know bits and pieces,” I shrug causally as I kneel down attempting to open the door which I do, only to cartwheel back as it reveals darkspawn and enemies ready to strike as Cassandra bravely dives in while we attack from the doorway…in the end, easily defeating them and sadly, not ending the conversation as I had hoped…

“Did Bull teach you…?” Innocently, Eve questions.

“Not really,” I reply examining the equipment left behind, not good or worthy to steal or take on.

“Then who did?” Eve enquires interested.

“I learned,” I state.

“How?” She request making me frown, irritated by her nagging.

“Does it matter?” I grumble.

“It doesn’t considering the swears and curses you gave Leliana from the letters,” Cassandra thankfully for once comes to the rescue, silencing Evelyn.

“You read it you deal with it,” I smirk standing up and we continue our exploration

“And yet still I get all the suspicion,” Varric remarks as I snicker.

“I am not without sympathy, especially given recent events,” Cassandra informs him.

Why seeker I would never accuse you of having sympathy by the way I tend to call my associates my friends. Maybe you’re not familiar with the concept,” Varric mocks her making me chuckle.

“Hi a friend right here …” Smirking, I wave cheekily as we continue on our way, exploring the hidden depths of this ruined place…


	108. Drunken Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Varric and Fennic guys?

“I get the feeling you don’t like me much,” Bianca comments whispers as we make it to the next door she is meant to open, my eyes narrow at the key she picks up.

“I don’t…hate you necessarily I just worry over Varric he’s been through enough,” I explain to Bianca.

“You think I don’t know that?” She scowls at me as I feel my brow twitch.

“You may know that but if you did that just makes you even more selfish by showing up here and reminding him of the person he so cherished was lost to him…” Coldly, I remark making her frown.

“I didn’t have a choice,” She argues as I scoff.

“You did. You always had a choice you chose to marry due to the fear of being out casted or the fear of the outside world, take your pick. But I don’t care all I care for is Varric’s well-being…” I whisper silencing her as her head bows down in thought of my words as she steps forward, boasting about how she made these passages due to the rivalries of the merchant guilds.

“You know for someone with your tact and charisma you assembled a pretty good inquisition. I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt and assuming you didn’t drag them all here by force,” Varric smirks.

“How kind of you,” Cassandra growls bitterly.

“I mean you never know you could have kidnapped ruffles and she’d be too blind to say anything,” Varric exclaims.

“Leliana recruited Josephine. There…friends,” Cass says.

“So there is a rational explanation after all. And just when I thought you had layers,” Varric teases.

“If you ignore the silent threats of death to their loved ones sure,” I remark jokingly.

“Leliana has actually gotten better, much more softer in a good way,” Eve smiles hopeful as I shrug, not particularly caring as we continue going down the steps only to bump not another horde of enemies, which we quickly defeat thankfully due that stairs being our advantage as Cassandra blocks their path and if one escapes, I end them with a blade to the throat while the others fire at those charging upwards on to the stairs.

“It makes sense that Leliana did the recruiting when the inquisition started. Not everyone can be intimidated to be singing up after all,” Varric gathers.

“I recruited Commander Cullen,” Cass begins.

“Lucky him,” Varric mutters sarcasm evident in his tone.

“He has made no complaints about my manners,” Cass defends.

“His last boss was a raving lunatic who turned into a statue that’s not a high bar…” Varric jokes.

“Don’t forget she could also summon those weird ass statues…” I grumble at the memory.

“You remember that?” Varric raises a brow impressed.

“Nah just wanted to confirm if that was real or I was too plastered and imagined them,” We falter into the room when making it to a door.

“After you…there you are,” Bianca smirks kneeling down to reveal a familiar key making me frown as she uses it to open the final door, I’m guessing, more like hoping…especially with these red lyrium rocks around, nervously, I stare down at the jagged red rocks feeling a sense of uneasiness.

“They won’t be able to use this entrance ever again,” Bianca smirks as I see Varric’s frown.

“Bianca,” Frowning Varric calls out to her.

“They had your key! You’re the leak!” Eve accuses as a small smirk crosses my lips at the thought, only to frown when I glance at Varric seeing his hurt and conflicted expression.

“Varric…” Concerned, I call out to him.

“How did they get a copy?” Eve questions frowning.

“Well…funny story. When I got the location I went and had a look for myself. And I found the red lyrium and I studied it…” Bianca tells us.

“You know what it does to people!” Varric frowns at her.

“I was doing you a favour. You want to know how much this stuff works as much as I do. I just…wanted to figure things out,” Bianca exclaims.

“How did you go from studying red lyrium to getting in contact with Corypheus?” Eve asks.

“I found out that red lyrium…it has the blight Varric you know what that means?” Bianca answers.

“What? Two deadly things combined you want something super awful?” Varric remarks.

“Lyrium is alive! Or…something like it blight doesn’t infect minerals only animals. I couldn’t get anywhere on my own so I looked for a grey warden mage blight expertise and what and I found this guy Larius…” Bianca defends herself.

“Wait Larius!?” I scowl as Bianca frowns.

“Yeah…” She responds as I frown at her not realizing what she has done by contacting that ass, I spare a look at Varric, only to frown when seeing his pained expression.

“He seemed really interested in helping my research so I gave him a key,” Bianca sighs.

“And he didn’t seem dodgy to you not at all!?” I gawk at the girl stupidity levelling the demented man, faintly as the man who got Hakes family into this whole mess and the reason for Hawke having lost her father at such a young age.

“Larius, he was the grey warden we met at Corypheus…ah shit. That’s how he survived,” Varric scowls glancing at me.

“I didn’t realize until you said you found red lyrium at Haven. I came here and well…then I went to you,” Bianca reveals as Eve frowns demanding for answers.

“That name mean something to you two?” Eve glances at Varric and I as we share a look and nod.

“He was at the grey warden prison where we found Corypheus…” Varric begins.

“He definitely wasn’t a mage, honestly I thought we had killed him, seems Corypheus gave him some extra tricks,” I finish as we turn to frown at Bianca.

“You knew we’d find out so why lead us here?” Eve enquires.

“Varric told me what people were doing with red lyrium. I…I had to help make this right,” Bianca sighs as I shake my head, I know she was trying to help but just rugh…” Bianca answers.

“You told Varric you had a lead and used us to fix your mistake!” Eve scowls at her.

“I know I screwed up but we did fix it. It was right as I can make it, Bianca argues.

“This isn’t one of your machines. You can’t just make a part and make everything right,” Varric snaps at her.

“No but I can try can’t I? Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever, kicking myself telling stories on what I should have done,” Bianca huffs.

“Hah as if I would tell stories about my own mistakes,” Varric scoffs.

“Enough what’s done is done. There’s no point in arguing about it,” I utter.

“Urgh…we done all we can here. Bianca you better get home before…someone misses you,” Bitterly, Varric huffs.

“Varric…” Bianca calls out in concern as I look worriedly at my friend, pained to see him hurt.

“Don’t worry about it,” Forcefully, Varric smiles.

“Varric,” Sighing, I glance back at Bianca, head bowed down as I follow after Varric while the others patiently wait for Eve…

Sighing, I approach the sullen figure that is Varric, leaning against my bed as Hawke lets the sorrowful Varric lean on her comforting him. “Mind if I join in?” I ask making the two turn to me who shrug as I sit down cross legged on the floor by them joining in, leaning on my bed, watching the human hug the dwarf. If Fenris hadn’t warned me prior of them being in there I would have freaked out, it’s a shame my brother couldn’t make it then again he’s tending to the napping Robin, making sure she gets her daily training with the sword and then having a small nap. Still though, I feel my heart clench pained at the sight of the happy go lucky storyteller now looking sorrowful, dejected and in pain as he lies on Hawke’s lap. Gently, she caresses his back trying to comfort the heartbroken dwarf.

“You…you were right she’s nothing but bad news Hawke, Fen you were both right,” Varric sighs in defeat sorrow evident in his tone as I close the door behind me and approach the two, my back sliding down from my bed to lean against it once more, joining them in this sorrow fest.

“Wait you remember that?” I raise a brow surprised that he does.

“Of course I bloodied did….” Varric mutters.

“Varric…”Hawke calls out worried.

“Why does it hurt? Why does it have to hurt so much? Putting on this smile and…she tricked me, used me…I should have known,” Varric whispers sorrowfully, his grip tightening on Hawke as she comforts him.

“She isn’t worth your tears Varric.…”Hawke reasons to him.

“I just I…” Varric trials off lost, never has he cried before any of us until now.

“You don’t need to explain it, it’s only harder….” Hawke advises him.

“Why does love have to be so painful…loving something you can’t have…?” Varric whispers.

“Because love is cruel but Varric you’ll find your happiness out there, I know it,” Hawke comforts him as he leans against her. Exhaling, I stand up, approaching the wall and smile as I bring out a familiar bottle.

“Come on, I think you deserve it after today,” I smile showing him the bottle. Defeated, he bows his head nodding as we all take a sip, Hawke hesitating of course.

“Oh come on you’ve had your kid you can drink again!” I cheer as she smiles and takes the bottle, taking a sip as we all calmly stare out at the wall of my room….

“I am not good at dealing with shit like this!” Varric sighs, head bowed down in shame as I sigh, shaking my head at him as I take a sip of the bottle pleased as I feel a familiar burning stinging sensation in my throat, similar to the drinks back at the hanged man.

“No one is, you can’t deal with shit forever I mean look at me and Hawke, we don’t deal with shit at all great,” I bring up.

“She isn’t wrong when….when I was alone. I had no one, I…if Fen hadn’t found me there…”Hake whispers sorrowfully, pain evident in her eyes, recalling all those she lost, her family, her mother, her brother and sister…

“Hey remember our sleepovers though who would have thought Isabela’s idea would work out in the end,” I offer trying to be supportive.

If you mean you guys attempts at comforting me, then yeah they did help I mean, Fenris giving me a bottle of wine, Anders offering me to pet his cat, you and Isabella taking me out to drink, keeping an eye on me and letting me bawl my eyes out with Varric back home…” Hawke smiles sadly at the memories.

“Of course we did, you’re family Hawke,” Varric reasons to the tearful woman.

“You guys are amazing I mean it,” She bows her head, gratitude evident in her shaky tone.

“Yeah we are,” I smirk.

“But I mean…If Cassandra hadn't dragged me here, I'd be in Kirkwall right now, pretending none of this was happening,” Varric confesses sorrowfully as my grip tightens on my bottle.

“You make it sound as though you’re the only one,” I note.

“What do you mean?” Varric questions.

“You think I wouldn’t have done that, Varric if Cassandra hadn’t interrogated you and Leliana hadn’t convinced me to join. I wouldn’t even be in Kirkwall, I had planned to leave Kirkwall,” I confess.

“You serious?” Hawke questions surprised.

“Yeah, I mean Fenris had left with Hawke starting their new life, leaving me behind to start a new chapter for me. I had planned to leave, take up that offer Zev mentioned…” I smirk wryly at the memory, feeling my body turn sluggish as I feel a slight buzz in the air.

“You’re kidding,” Varric says.

“It was either that or join Isabela on her ship and I don’t know about you but there is a limit to my mid night adventures,” I reason, taking another sip of the liquid, smiling as I enjoy the burning warmth flowing through my veins.

“Varric you’re not alone. I wouldn’t be here, I’m not noble, I’m no hero, I’m just me, a runaway slave trying to survive and make ends meet, still haunted by the memories and dreams of that bastard…whoa I think I’m drinking a bit much, anyone want any?” I offer sheepishly.

“Wait…are you still?” Hawke questions with a concerned Varric.

“Who wants some liquor!?”I offer desperate for change of topic.

“Fen!” Hawke calls out as I collapse. I hear the others sigh, taking the glass from my grip to instead take a sip from it themselves.

“Hawke I…” Varric begins once again as I play dead.

“Don’t even think of thanking me this is because you two were there for me when I needed it most when I failed to…”Hawke whispers softly, her tone wobbling slightly.

“Hey, hey no need for the tears come on,” Varric smiles forcefully trying to wipe those stray tears away.

“Hey don’t do the force smile on me,” Together the two attempt to cheer each other up as I sigh.

“You’re both dumbasses, you both need to cry,” I snap making them go silent until they both smile as well as cry.

“What is wrong with your faces?” I question baffled and the pair shake their heads at me.

“I can’t wait for when our little fox realizes she’s in love,” Hawke chuckles.

“Hey I’m not in love,” I argue.

“You say that but chuckles certainly has taken a liking to you,” Varric smirks.

“Please as if that nerd could chain me down,” I scoff.

“We’ll see...we’ll see,” Together we all smile, leaning against one another as we enjoy the brief bliss of one another’s ease, all of us hurt seeking comfort in one another’s pain.


	109. A Suggestion

“Fennic!!” Startled, I turn to the panicked screech that is Eve who pounces on me, horrified; my muscles tense up as I flip the abomination over.

“I told you not to do that!” I scold her as she sighs and grumbles.

“Meanie….look, I…I saw Krem, he, she, I…I don’t know anymore!” Eve cries in utter confusion.

“Okay what happened?” I sigh shaking my head as I gently set down the shaking and panicking girl.

“I…I planned o go treat myself to a bathe w-when I stumbled across Krem and he…she…I…argh!!! I don’t…I don’t understand, I’m so confused,” Eve panics as slowly my eyes widen at the lost girl, slowly gathering the pieces.

“Ah so you found out…” Calmly, I respond.

“Wait you knew!?” She gasps.

“Had an idea,” I shrug.

“I…I don’t understand why wouldn’t Krem…”

“Surely you met a few in the tower?” I argue softly, only to frown. She’s been confined to the tower for years, never really been outside, of course she wouldn’t really know of Krem’s situation, oh boy, I guess it’s time to…explain in the best way I can…

“No, I…those bindings looked painful,” Eve whispers still lost as I steady her.

“Eve…sometimes people are a born a gender they later on discover they do not wish to be, or feel more comfortable as another gender. So in order to feel more comfortable, some would use magic to change their appearance or follow the lifestyle Krem does. Krem wishes to be a man so we should respect that,” I try to explain fearful of angering any passer-by’s.

“Is it because he likes girls because Sera does he could…” Naively, Eve offers as I sigh at the poor girl.

“That doesn’t matter whether he likes girls boys or whatever, what matters is how comfortable he feels with himself and what he wants to wear, be or act shouldn’t matter because he’s our friend,” I try to explain to her calmly.

“O…okay I never knew gender could be so complex,” Eve confesses.

“Even the most simplest of things can be the most complex, people may argue against this and such, and have different views on Krem, but life goes on so do we, I mean it’s his life, his choices what about you?” I reason.

“I mean…he’s not hurting anyone…” Eve bows her head, brow furrowed as I nod and help her.

“Whether you support him or not is up to you, but I will not tolerate you treating him differently,” I step back, wanting her to make the choice.

“Do you?” Eve ask.

“Sure I mean he’s not being a dick about it and hasn’t made a big deal out of it, just be careful when talking about this stuff, you’d be surprise how sensitive this topic can be…” I explain carefully.

“Right, thanks Fen for the heads up I mean it,” Eves smiles and leaves.

Calmly, I stroll through Skyhold, my ears perk up at the sound of cheering, making me glances at and smile when I see Robin, happily exploring the grounds of the garden. I raise a brow when I find Cole kneeling down, smiling as he has…a nug in his hands. I raise a brow when seeing Cole offer the nug out for Robin to pet.

“Don’t worry he won’t hurt you Fennic told me they don’t bite…” Cole assures Robin.

“Um…” Nervously, Robin glances to the side fearful.

“Cole what are you doing?” I enquire curious as I watch the curious Robin stare at the creature both wary but in awe.

“Auntie!” Joyfully, Robin leaps into my arms.

“Hey buddy, what’s going on?” I ask gently kneeling down as Robin hides in my arms, shyly.

“I wanted to show Robin what you showed me,” Cole whispers revealing a familiar nug.

“Where did you get it?” I request curious.

“Leliana,” Cole answers.

“Did she know or did you steal again?” I query recalling Evie telling me of Coles innocent acts of mischief.

“I was trying to be nice. Robin seemed bored and I thought she needed a friend, everyone needs a friend like you do…you didn’t have many before but now you have plenty, “Cole whispers as my eyes briefly widen at the leakage of info, no one relay knows of but my brother.

“I…see. Well Robin don’t you want to say hi to the Nug?” I probe softly wrapping my arms around the fidgeting Robin, shyly, one of their blues eyes meeting my calm composed blues and nods coyly approaching, turning their back to me to approach the pink nug and softly, slowly gently place their hand on the nug, earning a squeal of approval from the nug, a genuine excited look crosses Robin’s features.

“He likes me!” Robin gushes, smiling brightly at me and Cole, earning a small smile from Cole.

“You smell nice, a comforting smell of pine. Very much, hand as soft as silk, so gentle, so soft, so warm, remnants of ambers from what once was a mighty spell,” Cole whispers, scaring Robin slightly as they remove their hand from the nug, feeling her tugging on my leg, hiding behind my thigh fearful.

“Hey now come on, why don’t you both play with the nug?” I offer.

“Will you watch?” Robin begs most likely as I sigh and nod taking a seat. I watch the two children play with the nug…

Note to self, thank Leliana for the nug…calmly, I watch the two play with one another in their own little happy go lucky world, however as they do, my eyes narrow as my ears pick up the distant murmuring of staff, servants and civilians currently living in Skyhold as I feel their eyes on me and the other two…

“Isn’t that the half-blood?”

“I had heard rumours of the champion and that knife ear…”

“I hear they are an abomination…”

Scowling, I turn to glare at the gossiping crowd of both men and women who quickly disperse fearful of my gaze as I glare at the scumbags, talking about my family, tch they can go die for all that matters. I glance back at the two only for my eyes to widen worried when I see Robin’s shaking hands quivering balling into fists as I notice faint sparks of ember from her hands, Cole slowly turns to look up at me, not sure what to do as he awkwardly bows his head, trying to console her burning rage…

“Robin,” Quickly, I approach the girl, my eyes narrowed as my nose twitches at the stench of burnt skin.

“Let me see your hands,” Softly, I instruct her as she turns away from me.

“Robin,” I command as she bows her head, revealing her bloodied hands, burned.

“We…we need to get to Solas he can help,” Cole reasons as I nod, gently picking up Robin who curls into my chest.

“Cole can you get Hawke?” I request as Cole nods and vanish. Determined, I head to Solas’s room, gently shushing the crying Robin in my arms, sobbing cradling their bloodied hands, apologising over and over as I feel a sharp pain in my chest, pained to see her so upset..

“Solas!” I call out as he turns to me.

“What happened?” Solas questions as I gently place Robin on his desk.

“Burns, self-inflicted,” I tell him as the door bursts open and the heavy slam of the door startles me, making me flinch as we turn to Hawke.

“Did it happen again?” She questions me as I nod as Hawke releases a worried sigh.

“Robin…” Hawke sighs worriedly down at her daughter as Solas tends to her injuries.

“They were saying means things about papa, why are they being mean to him?” Robin demands tear eyed, sniffling.

“Because they don’t understand that’s all…” Gently, Hawke tries to reason.

“It’s not fair! Papa and mama did nothing wrong they…they tried to help…!” Robin cries, wrecked with tears.

“Sweetie…” Hawke begins.

“Solas could you?” I ask as he nods and uses his barrier magic stopping Robin from harming her palms. In the end, Solas and I sit down on the sofa while Hawke plays with Robin her back turned to us as Solas frowns, his eyes turning to me, clearly wanting to talk…oh boy.

“So Robin is a apostate…” Solas begins as I grimace; the pair of us sat on the sofa as Robin plays with Solas paints with Hawke watching patiently. .

“Yes, she is still learning how to deal with her magic as we speak…” I argue.

“Have you taught her?” Solas questions to Hawke.

“I’ve tried, I always had an inkling that if we had a kid, it would be a mage, the Amell’s have a strong bloodline of magic and so does Fen’s family…” Hawke brings up as briefly I scowl at the mention.

“You may have magical abilities laying dominate in you…?” Solas turns to me as I frown.

“I’d rather not speak of it, what matters is Robin needing to control her magic, she’s harming herself Hawke, you know this,” I begin.

“I know. I thought I taught her to control her emotions or else her spells will go chaotic…” Hawke sighs guilty.

“You did the best you could,” Solas assures her.

“It wasn’t good enough…I’ve been so busy with wanting to escape Kirkwall that I forgot to even think of my daughter,” Hawke confesses sadly.

“I can teach her…” Solas offers.

“Solas?” I raise a brow surprised by the suggestion.

“It will be difficult at first especially with your husband, Hawke but I am willing…” Solas explains.

“I…thank you Solas I thank you,” Hake bows her head after tending to Robin who broadly explores Solas office.

“So pretty! These wolves are so pretty! Just like daddy and auntie!” Robin gushes making me chuckle.

“Robin, Fennic is named after the Fox,” I correct her.

“Why a fox?” Robin questions making me frown as Hawke intervenes.

“Because why not I mean were named after birds,” Hawke smiles bringing her daughter into a hug picking her up.

“Oh yeah!!! Heh! I wanna see Daddy! I wanna see Daddy!” Robin pouts.

“Alright, alright lets go,” Hawke smiles pecking her child’s forehead and leaves.

“Thanks for dealing with Robin,” I thank Solas standing up.

“It was nothing, she seems like a pleasant girl,” Solas compliments.

“More like curios if anything,” I huff.

“You make that sound as if it’s a bad thing,” Solas raises a brow.

“Oh no it isn’t just a bit tiring when she asks questions way beyond her years,” I confess.

“A progressive thinker,” Solas praises.

“Yeah, yeah still though you sure you want to teach her? She can be a bit of a handful,” I warn him.

“I don’t mind. She can’t be as bad as you,” Solas smirks.

“Hey I’m not bad…” I argue.

“You bite people who go near you…” Solas points out.

“You don’t know where those hands have been…”I propose making Solas chuckle, shaking his head at me.

“Auntie come on! Training! Training!” Robin’s voice calls out as my eyes widen.

“Oh yeah I did promise to teach them,” I mutter

“Teach them what?” Solas questions.

“Some self-defence.” I shrug.

“She’s ten,” Solas frowns.

“Hey who’s the guy who says knowledge is great,” I argue silencing him as I smugly smirk and leave the prideful am to his art pieces…

Loudly, I smirk as I hear the cheer and roar of the pub as I enter the establishment, finding my brother and Sera chatting surprisingly.

“I’ve heard of Red Jenny,” Fenris begins as the tow nod at me as I join the table.

“Yeah? What next, you gonna tell me it’s rubbish? We do just fine the way we’ve done it, got it?” Sera huffs.

“I was going to say you should look into doing some work in Tevinter,” Fenris recommends.

“With all the weirdy blood magic and stuff? Pffftt, pass,” Sera dismisses.

“I can see it already. Magister’s running around covered in glue and feathers,” I smirk coyly at the thought.

“Yeah, they laugh,” Sera smirks.

“Okay so you glow and kill things like Fennic does. Handy that. You ever been stuck in a dark spot and thought murdery things just to light up so you could see?” Sera asks curious.

“No. Fennic’s power allows her to absorb damage and deal it back while I simply…” Fenris trials off trying to find the right words.

“Fist people,” I summarise earning a snort form the giddy Sera as my brother glowers at me as I smirk back.

“But it’s good for pick pocketing nobles,” He huffs.

“What you mean you just – reach in and take it? Wicked! You should pants ‘em too. Nobs bein’ surprise pantsed by an elf! Never live it down,” Sera giggles excited.

“I’ll try it some time,” My brother smirks.

“What are you doing?” I question baffled

“Hawke told me of this relationship, now it's your turn to tell me," Coolly, my brother demands as Sera goes off to hang out with the chargers and I feel my form recoil, slowly sinking into the booth seat, terrified for what's to come...


	110. Inquisitor For A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Fennic as an aunt? Or as a mother?

Happily, I stroll through Skyhold, my smile diminishes after each and every body I see rebuild still from the aftermath of Haven, seeing the tired hollow expressions of those in pain and suffering, brings great pain to my chest as I sigh, my peppy mood fading until I raise a brow when I see a smiling Hawke looking down at the training grounds. My ears hear the dispute below…well more like betting going on.

“5 silver the kid picks daggers!” Sera begins.

“10 on the axe!” Bull smirks.

“You’re both stupid it’s obviously the sword, 20!” Blackwall reasons as Fenris and Fen calmly tend to the conflicted Robin, eying each and every weapon offered to her.

“She’s only two why on earth…?” I frown.

“These are dark times. I hate to say it but it was Fenris idea…” Hawke notices me.

“I’m surprised you’re not down there….” I bring up.

“I’d only distract him besides I want Fenris to make friend outside of me and the others. It can be a tad bit difficult for him sometimes…” Hawke confesses.

“I see…” I mutter.

“Tell me what weapon do you think my little bird will pick up?” Hawke smirks.

“Pick up? We she’s a mage so staff,” I guess only to frown at Hawke’s shake of the head.

“I think…she’ll chose something different,” Hawke smiles softly down at the scene as together we watch the scene unfold.

Fen pov:

Smirking, I snicker as I watch with Sera, Iron Bull, Blackwall and my brother as Robin struggles to wield the long bow, way taller than her as she stumbles.

“This is why I recommended the sword,” My brother grumbles.

“That would be too big for her as well,” I point out.

“At least she isn’t playing it like the lute,” Sera snicker.

“Huh, why did I just imagine Robin as a bird, she’d make a good one,” I comment.

“My daughter will not be a bard…” My brother refuses.

Yeah, yeah…” I roll my eyes at my brother’s protectiveness, both of us having an inkling of the dangers of being a bard.

“Okay Robin what do you want to practice with today?” Fenris grumbles, kneeling down, trying to gesture to the sword, making me snicker.

“No way she should go with an axe, destroy anyone in her path!” Bull cheers.

“You can never go wrong with a sword and shield,” Blackwall recommends.

“Nah mate got for the daggers, you can push them up someone’s-“

“-Not helping, quickly,” I cut Sera off covering Robin’s ears from the implications; I don’t want my little Robin to be corrupted at this age….

“Robin why not the sword? It’s strong and powerful like daddy,” Fenris smirks offering the sword out as Robin slowly takes the sword, squeaking back as she stumbles back from the sudden weight of the sword. Quickly, Fenris catches her, helping her steady with the sword. “Maybe something lighter her muscles aren’t the most muscular,” I point out.

“Maybe,” Fenris passes her a wooden sword, he really wants her to wield a sword, I frown releasing a sigh at my brother’s desperate attempts as he does a few motions with the sword, which Robin bless her heart tries to copy but her moves are sloppy and sluggish and well…

“Eek!” Robin shrieks as she falls over, over leaning back too much causing her to trip.

“Robin, you okay?” Fenris kneels down checking her over.

“I’m fine, Dad…I don’t want to use the sword it hurts!” Robin whines.

“All weapons hurt at first it’s your soft hands getting used to the weapon,” Fenris comforts her.

“But why do we have to hurt people?” Robin questions puzzled breaking our hearts.

“To survive,” Sternly, I intervene.

“Survive? She blinks turning to me.

“Robin. Right now this world is chaotic, you’ll be brought into tons of fights, and you need to know when to fight and when to take flight,” I explain to her.

“But daddy doesn’t flee,” Robin frowns.

“That’s because he can take the hits so can I. We’ve trained but fighting isn’t always the method, it can harm us even more and hurt us, sometimes fleeing is our best shot at truly winning, which is surviving,” I explain calmly to her.

“Fleeing isn’t bad then?” Robin whispers.

“Of course not. Fleeing is sometimes necessary to survival and survival is key,” I correct her.

“It is…?” Robin ponders.

“Yes survival allows you to learn from your mistakes and use what you’ve learned from your past survival attempts to move on and help others not fall for the same tricks you fell into,” Fenris explains to her.

“Huh….” Robin bows her head in thought.

“Ready for another round? We can take a break if you want,” Fenris offers softly making me raise a brow recalling back when we were training, we weren’t given breaks, we both forced one another to work hard, never have I seen him softer but Fenris to think this is the same man, who would bark at me to continue training is now like this, to his own kid, makes you think…

“Do you want a staff?” I ask gently only to see her frown and cross her arms.

“No I…I can’t I won’t…”Robin refuses.

“Robin…” Gently, I sigh, coaxing her to the staff.

“Staffs are for mages, I…daddy looks so sad when he sees me with one…!” Robin whimpers, tears collecting in her eyes.

“But it may be your only way to use your magic,” I reason to her.

“Why do I have to use my magic, I don’t want to…I can’t rely on it forever!” She stomps her foot on the ground, whimpering as I sigh, trying to get her to see the practical option.

“What do you want then?” My brother questions Robin softly as she turns back to the weapons option, only for my eyes to widen when I see her glance at both the bow and daggers, then me.

“I wanna be like auntie!” Robin declares attempting to wield both one of the daggers and a bow, making my heart smile at the sight, smiling genuinely at the sheer cuteness and genuine joy in her voice.

“Are you sure it’s very hard,” My brother warns her.

“I wanna be like auntie! I want be like auntie like the stories uncle Varric told me!” Robin cheers.

“Stories!? What stories?” I question worried considering most stories about me aren’t the most appropriate for kids

Giggling, Robin is too obsessed over the weapons as she attempts to wield them, only making me sigh as she stumbles. Concerned Fenris catches her as I take the bow off of her.

“Right well first off…”And so I taught her, I taught Robin how to properly use the bow and arrow much to the groans of disappointment from Bull and Blackwall while Sera beams

“Could you not bet on my daughter?” My brother growls at them irritated as I kneel down at Robin’s posture, head back, posture right, breathe even. “Okay just take one last deep breathe, relax and fire,” I instruct her softly as I spot a few arrows planted in the ground, clearly missing the target that is the marked barrel. Focused, Robin nods as I take a step back and smirk as they follow my steps, nodding to themselves, and firing, the arrow hits it may not be in the middle but tis still something that shows progress…

“Aw…I didn’t get it in the middle!” Robin frowns, pouting as I chuckle gently plucking the arrows from the ground and barrel target.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Fenris smiles a small one, kneeling down to the giddy girl.

“But I didn’t get it in the middle and only one hit the target,” Robin huffs.

“It’s going to take a lot longer than one training session to use the bow Robin,” Fenris reasons to her.

“Besides you did better than your father,” I encourage.

“Really?” Robin gasps hopeful.

“Fen don’t you…” My brother growls warningly.

“He managed to shoot himself with the bow,” I bring up making Robin gape then giggle.

“What!?” Robin gawks.

“Yeah it was hilarious, one time as well he fired an arrow into some random woman’s window and nearly killed him, she came running out, spewing curses with a chamber pot,” I elaborate.

“Eeww!!!” Robin pinches her nose making me chuckle.

“Must you tell everyone that story?” My brother complains.

“What it’s a good story,” I defend.

“Ah yes and should we forget the ideal sister who was thrown into dragon dung,” Smugly, my brother smirks as I frown.

“Yes, yes we should.” I agree smirking sharply.

“Come on you’re tired you need rest,” Fenris speaks to Robin who pouts.

“But I got my lesson with mama and Mr Solas…” She argues.

“Sweetie,” Softly, I kneel down as sleepily Robin yawns.

“Yes auntie?” Robin whispers sleepily.

“Don’t call him Mr Solas okay…” I begin smirking cheekily.

“Oh okay what should I call him then?” Innocently, she requests.

“Egghead,” I answer as I feel a few eyes on me as well as Sera cackling.

“Egghead perfect!” Sere grins, slapping me on the back. Loudly, the other guys’ chuckle as Robin dumbly nods going with it, bringing a smug smirk to my features as moderately, Fenris takes her, letting her nap in his arms as the soft snores of Robin emit from the tiny body and I glance up at my brother.

Am I missing out on that much? I question myself seeing that smile, that soft gentle loving subtle smile he hides so very often and that look, he gives to his child, his offspring, his kid…

_“And so here Hawke stood, armed and ready with her companions as they stood before the mighty Arishock, sword in hand and ready for the battle of the true champion of Kirkwall however as Hawke seized up her target, a sudden clash of glass echoes in their wake as the mighty Fen bursts into the room, her limbs glowing, her whole body surrounded by a familiar blue light as she with Hawke and co stood up against the mighty Qunari. There Hawke used her ice to freeze the Arishock in place as the powerful Fennic leaped forward, hand reeled back and-”_

“Wham!!!!!” Giggling, Robin choruses with a smirking Varric as Hawke smiles along happy to see her child in such a giddy mood as I enter the room.

“This story again?” I frown.

“It’s our most greatest achievement,” Hawke smirks.

“Yours you mean oh mighty champion,” I joke lightly.

“I’m not the one who shattered the Arishock,” Hawke rebukes.

“We both did if you think about it,” I bring up making her chuckle.

“Ladies, ladies you both were badass warriors,” Varric jokingly says as Robin giggles.

“Boom you think I can do the glow hand thing like daddy does mummy? Oh or maybe auntie Fen’s cool storing energy attack!” Robin gushes making me smile sadly at the naïve girl, not realizing the cost of such a mighty move but still that is an interesting question, perhaps the lyrium from Fenris may be able to allow her more mana to summon spells, than most who knows?

“You better have not mentioned the beheading,” I mutter to Varric.

“Of course not…not yet anyway maybe when she’s older,” Varric teases lightly.

“That was a hectic and chaotic day,” Hawke huffs.

“It sounds awesome!” Robin gushes, a glint in her eye.

“Battling may be fun but war is very different,” Hawke reminds her.

“I know mummy,” Robin pouts as Hawke sighs shaking her head at her little rascal in her arms…

“I best get going I promised Blackwall a drink,” I smirk.

“And why would that be?” Hawke raises a brow.

Let’s just say I got a little surprise just for a certain little birdie,” I smirk playfully, jokingly poking Robin’s nose, making her giggle and then smile excited.

“A surprise really?” Robin gasps eager to know more making me chuckle.

“Hold on Robin, a surprise isn’t a surprise if you find out what is it,” Varric smirks.

“But I wannaa knoooww….”Robin groans pouting making us chuckle at the animated child before us.

“I see she gets the pouting from our side of the family,” I joke lightly recalling my brother’s famous pout.

“Let’s just hope not the brooding…”Hawke adds in sneakily making us chuckle.

“For your sake I hope not,” I smirk and turn my back to the trio, heading down to a certain barn…

“I see you’re all settled in,” I note wincing at the heavy stench of animal and manure with a hint of straw.

“Please don’t tell me you sleep on there,” I remark pointing at the hay stack.

“What no? What gave you that idea?” Blackwall questions.

“Eh you seem like the type to do anything in the wild to survive, a survivalist kind of guy heck I bet you would sleep with someone on straw,” I joke lightly.

“Of course not I’m a gentleman,” He argues.

“You keep telling yourself that tiger so is it ready?” I ask intrigued.

“Yes, yes here, ta dah,” Blackwall smirks showing a wooden carved rocking horse.

Impressed, I wolf whistle. “Nice,” I smirk as Blackwall holds it as we make our way to the room where we now find my brother, Varric and Hawke happily playing with the eager Robin, trying out tongue twisters which they final miserably at making Varric chuckle.

“Here it is, a little gift form the inquisition to you lot,” Blackwall announces as he places the horse on the ground.

“Wow!!! So cool! Is that a griffin!?” Mama sad where we’re heading next has tons of griffins like mama? Excited, Robin dashes over to the object, beginning to play on it as Fenris and Hawke smile down at their child.

“Yes, there will be a lot,” Hawke smirks.

“Can I ride them?” Robin questions interested.

“No way, too dangerous,” Fenris refuses making Robin pout and Hawke chuckle.

“Maybe when you’re older kiddo,” Varric smirks, flicking her nose making her pout only to smile excited at the thought.

“When I’m older I’m going to be the griffin master!!!” Robin declares proudly making us all chuckle at the excited girl, now enjoying her new toy with Fenris keeping a watchful eye on her.

“I forgot that you guys planned on heading to Weisshaupt right?” I recall briefly my brother telling me his next move.

“Yeah we plan to meet up with Carver, you know he missed you,” Hawke brings up.

“When doesn’t he? That broody child was like a puppy,” I mope grumbling at the mention of that idiot, constantly complaining about Hawke and being in her shadow when he won’t.

“Aren’t puppies meant to be cute?” Blackwall questions innocently.

“Sure when they aren’t following you everywhere and making comments on my lifestyle back then,” I grumble recalling Carver’s weirdness towards Merrill and I. Merrill never got the signals due to her obliviousness nature but I did, maker did I get those messages and maker did I put him in his place. I remember him on the verge of tears but frankly I just didn’t care, he was pissing me off to no ends and Isabela saw that and laughs only then for him to go off and join the Templars, the organisation and people that would literally kill and try to tame Hawke…yeah I remember his attempt at trying to flirt with me about his position, showing it off and such, only to receive a blank look and punch in the face….good times.

“So how much do we owe you?” Hawke questions Blackwall.

“Nothing, think of it as a gift, any friend of Fen’s is a friend of mine besides she owes me a beer,” Blackwall smirks my way.

“I know, I know, come on I’ll treat you to one now to get it over with,” I grumble smiling as I playfully ruffle up Robin’s hair and then head out towards the tavern, giving a just deserved beer to my mate Blackwall…

Who knows…?


	111. Justified Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Fenris feels about Solas? Or how Solas feels about Fenris being Fennic's brother etc?

Calmly, Hawke, Varric and I stand before the crowd of civilians as the court of the first judgement is held, thanks to the aid of the civilians and staff, the judgement room has been cleaned and it looks nice, the chair is also nice, I note lightly as Eve fidgets in the plush velvet modest looking throne as she sits, looking nervous with Josephine by her side to calm the nerves of the mess.

“I wanna sit in the chair…” Robin whines, looking longingly at the chair.

“No Robin no…” I sigh.

“But it’s so fluffy…” She pouts.

“She does have a point,” Varric smirks.

“You’re the mother shouldn’t you be saying no…” I frown.

“Oh come on Fen let the kid awe at the chair,” Hawke shrugs.

“And the grown ass adult do the same…” Dryly, I remark.

“I’m right here,” Hawke pouts.

“Yes. Yes you are,” I acknowledge.

“So mind telling me why my brother isn’t here, he would be all for seeing a magisters get judged and executed before us,” I ask Hawke.

“He said he had business elsewhere,” Hawke smirks.

“I swear to god if I find my wine, I’m going to kill him,” I grumble.

“Relax, he wouldn’t get drunk,” Hawke assures me as I give her a raised pointed look at her.

“Not this early anyway,” I add in muttering.

“Actually, Fenris doesn’t drink in front of Robin wants to set them an example…” Hawke boasts.

“You’re kidding me, Shocked, I raise a brow.

“I’m not…” Hawke assures.

“Wow…marriage broke my brother; it made him boring just great…” I gasp disappointed.

“He still drinks just not in front of Robin….”Hawke smiles.

Loudly, the cackle of chains clinks ringing my ears and making me flinch briefly as Robin struggles against my hold, wishing to get on the chair only for Hawke to intervene and take hold of her daughter, settling her down but pouting as Varric sends me a quick look of concern. Slowly, Alexius is dragged towards the nervous Eve, who puts one her pokerface as Alexius stops. Elegantly, Josephine enters the picture, looking down at her list as she reads out his crimes.

“You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter. Fereldan has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid. The formal chargers are apostasy attempted enslavement and attempted assassination-on your own life, no less. Tevinter has disowned him and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former magister as you see fit,” Josephine introduces Alexius as my eyes narrow at the abomination. Kill it, kill the bastard, make him pay and join his son…

“Remind me what’s the precedent for nearly ripping apart time at the seams,” Eve voices out, confidence etched into her tone.

“I couldn’t save my son. Do you think my fate matters to me?” Alexius sighs sadly and I nod. Good seems he wants to join his son, grant him that chance to make up for loss time…just get him out of my sight…no I need to be better, briefly I glance at Hawke cradling the pouting Robin and sigh, exhaling a deep breathes, needing to calm down as I frown at the tense muscles in my body and my heart on edge, terrified of what this blood mage could pull off even now, all he needs is one speck of blood, that all and we could all be dead…I need to calm down, I need to…just let him see his son again, he genuinely valued his son, that I could see, it was strange, alien concept to me of loving another person but then again if that was my brother I’d do anything for him, even rip apart time and space to save him…

“Will you offer nothing more in your defence?” Josephine enquires to the abomination.

“You’ve won nothing. The people you’ve saved, the acclaim you’ve gathered- you’ll lose it all in the storm to come. Render your judgement inquisitor!” Alexius demands as briefly my eyes narrow when I spot Dorian in the crowd, looking pleadingly at Eve, no don’t tell me…yeah this isn’t corrupt at all…just to make one Vint happy, just great…

“Your magic was theoretically impossible Alexius. I could use people like you… your sentence is to serve, under guard, as a researcher to all things magical for the inquisition,” Eve dictates as I scowl at her. Eve. No, no, I need to think of this from a different angle just like siding with the mages, sure Alexius won’t see his son again and sure he may be a blood mage from Tevinter, a former magister at that but he’s nothing now, the greet shame, yeah its better this way he can suffer more from this, reputation wise heh. And besides he’ll be under guard sure the guard could be corrupted by his blood magic but if its Cassandra she’ll have a resistance so yeah its fine…as long as he knows his place.

“No execution, very well,” Alexius sighs sadly as a small smirk crosses my lips. Good, he wanted death and was denied it, at least he lost that much, I’ll give Eve that. Besides it was a smart move to use Alexius we could use his intellect with Dorian’s to come up with alternate ways to handle the breaches and Corypheus…

With that, the judgment ends and an exhausted Eve gets off the chair.

“Mine!!!” Wide eyed, Hawke releases a squeak of shock as Robin rushes over to the tall chair pouncing on it and makes a seat for herself on it as she smugly smirks, trying to reach the arm rest, but failing making all three of us snicker at her at her clawing.

“How dare you laugh prison!!!” Robin declares as I raise a brow at the excited Robin, clearly wanting to play Inquisitor, which is both cute, not fully grasping hold of the responsibilities the title holds.

“Uncle Varric I command you to tell me more stories of auntie, mama and papa!” Robin commands.

“When you’re older Robin like we agreed,” Varric reminds her, holding in his laughter.

“But I’m the inquisitor you must do what I say…!” Robinin argues.

“Okay inquisitor then it’s time for your nap…” Playfully, Hawke smiles, stepping forward.

“I refuse to take a nap I am so powerful I don’t need any naps I can stay up for….” Robin trails off, their blue hues drooping as they fall into her dreamland once more, releasing small snores as I raise a brow at the kid snoring in my arms and sigh as Hawke takes Robin from me smiling softly at the snoring child.

“So cute, look at those dimple,” Hawke gushes.

“It’s a kid,” I argue.

“You’ll understand when you have kids Fen,” Hawke smiles waving off my frown.

“Sorry but the likelihood of this guy having kids is very unlikely,” I scoff.

“We’ll see,” Varric smirks coyly as I frown but sigh deciding to head to bed...

Stoically, Fenris enters a familiar room, his blue hues narrowed at the murals of recent events; his eyes narrow in particular at the lone wolfs howling, bringing back faint memories of his youth…

“May I help you?” Frowning, Fenris turns to the lone elf male, calmly finishing his painting for today to focus on the elven slave before him.

“We need to talk,” Fenris states bluntly to the calm Solas.

“I see what about?” Solas enquires.

“Just sit and shut up!” Fenris commands.

Calmly, Solas sit down eyebrow raised at the bluntness of the white haired elf sitting down across from him, making sure to keep a distance as he glares at Solas who remains unfazed, used to the glares from copious elves on his travels.

“You are a hedge mage, no training in the circle nor any other teachings of you being wary of demons…” Fenris begins, wariness etched into his tone.

“That is true. Does this concern you?” Solas questions.

“I am simply concerned over my sister’s life…” Fennic defends.

“What are you implying?” Solas eyes narrow.

“Don’t lie. I’ve seen the looks you give my sister, I know that look all too well, let me tell you this mage, my sister may seem strong but she is easily breakable, my sister has been a victim of magic for years and I will not allow her to become a victim again once she freed herself from it…” Growling, Fenris explains to the stone faced Solas.

“Your sister is a strong, independent, and powerful women, you don’t give her enough credit. I have seen Fennic’s breakable side and know how to-”

“Oh do you? You honestly think I can trust a abomination with my sister? Listen to me abomination. If you ever raise your hand at her, magic or no magic, I will cut down all those you love and cherish, I will not hesitate to make you slowly suffer…” Fenris cuts him off, snarling lowly.

“Is that all? Let me assure you Fenris, Fennic can take care of herself I have seen that first hand and her weakened state is natural, for we all have a vulnerable side and are in need of support for that. And even if I did hurt Fennic which I do not wish to, there is no one I have left who I cherish but your sister. I do not fear you and you should know what your sister and I have has nothing to do with you,” Coldly, Solas states the fact, standing up looking down at the scowling Fenris brow twitching until a small scoff is released, earning a raised brow from Solas.

“You’re different. I can see why my sister likes you…” Fenris sighs.

“What do you mean?” Solas queries.

“Let me tell you his abomination. I may not approve of this relationship or if it does occur, but my sister is happy that all that matters to me. But let me warn you my sister has slept with a lot of many, she has never had the relationship you wish to seek with her. She will have no clue what to do,” Fenris warns him.

“You must be joking,” Solas frowns.

“I am not. My sister has never had a real relationship like the one you wish for, so…be kind to her…” Fenris reasons to him.

“You care for her that much…?” Solas whispers gently.

“My family is my life, she is the only real blood relative that I have left that hasn’t betrayed me,” Fenris remarks darkly.

“What do you mean?” Solas asks.

“Did she…? Hmm. I suppose not she tends to keep our past a mystery. We had a sister, still have but due to reasons, we simply disowned her as one of us…” Fenris shrugs it off.

“I see…I can understand your concern and respect your concern for you family but Fen is…” Solas begins once more.

“Her own woman, I know that…” Fenris huffs.

“Then you…” Solas starts scowling.

“I don’t accept this relationship you have, not now but…treat her well if you truly wish to follow this with her…” Fenris stands. Stoically, Fenris turns his back to Solas frowning as he leaves, the two of them failing to notice the eavesdropping Tevinter looming down from the banister at the pair, eager to get in the good books of both elves, the Tevinter eyes sparkle at the plan slowly forming in his mind and leaves, beginning his preparations…


	112. Avoidance

“Right Robin listen up,” I kneel down next to the eager girl wielding a long tall bow, much lighter thanks to the aid of Blackwall and Iron Bull lending me some help in creating the smaller bow for Robin to train with. Calmly, I glance at the abundant arrows littered all over the ground, not one even touching the target as I notice the frowning expression of Robin.

“I give up! I don’t wanna do this anymore auntie Fennic why can’t we use daggers instead!” Robin huffs fed up, tossing the bow to the ground, pouting as I stifle a giggle at the brief image of my brother’s pout, looks like the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Simply, I stand up looking down at the pointing mess, glaring at the target before them.

“I wanna use daggers like you and auntie Isabela!!” Robin cries.

“To do that you need to learn the bow first, you need patience,” I tell her.

“Will I get a fancy hat if I get patience? Auntie always gives me hats,” Robin whines.

“…I’ll see what I can do,” I grumble, face in hands at the sheer cuteness that is Robin’s puppy dog face.

“On it!” Determined, the girl grabs the arrow only to wince back from the pain and cradle their hand.

“It hurts!” Robin whines cradling their hand as I sigh and kneel down.

“It’ll be fine, these are marks to show your hard work,” I respond seeing no longer her soft gentle hands but instead marred with training and work.

“Hey auntie, you think you’ll ever find someone like mama found papa?” Curious, Robin asks.

“Well…probably not and I don’t think I would want the meeting those two had,” I mutter smirking lightly as I recall our rather forced introduction with the group, my arrow aimed at Hawke and my brother being the leader of us two at the time…yeah colourful words were exchanged, I’ll give that much.

“But what about egghead?” Robin questions making me frown.

“Egghead?” I question.

“Mr Solas,” Robin reminds me making my eyes widen, everything seems to be talking about him today or the idea of us being a thing. I thought we kept it on the down low, I guess we weren’t good at being subtle but eh.

“What do you mean Robin?” I frown.

“You always seem to go to him, if he’s around, why do you spend so much time with him?” Robin points out.

“Oh that’s easy, it’s fun teasing him,” I dismiss.

“Teasing? Oh like what mommy does to daddy!” Robin compares making me sweat drop.

“I guess, but also…don’t tell him this, his head will only grow oh so much bigger, but I find him fascinating, finding a mage not circle trained or trained in any way and the knowledge he knows fascinates me,” I shrug casually.

“Hah, aunties a nerd…” Robin teases.

“No a nerd would have to be someone who’s smart, he’s book smarter I’m street smart…” I argue.

“Opposites attract…” Robin smiles.

“I guess…” I mutter.

“Auntie…does daddy hate me?” Robin enquires taking me aback at the sudden dark question.

“Woah where did that come from?” I bark shocked at her shaking wobbly features, noting her sudden glassy eyes as gentle, I place my arms on her shaking figure.

“When I first got angry and flames came out he looked so sad, so horrified, so scared…did I do something wrong?” Robin questions breaking my heart at her tears.

“Robin is that why you won’t use your magic because of daddy…?” Gently, I question her. Sadly, she nods making my heart clench pained to see that even now our past lingers, eating away at us, and harming those we cherish. Sighing, I place my hand softly on Robin’s hair, messing with the dark curls of hers and sigh.

“Robin. Your father and I didn’t grow up with those who used magic for good. They weren’t the nicest of people and due to that, we…grew fearful of magic and when you had it…look it’s a long and silly story. But listen, your father and I love you very much, sometimes you can’t escape your past, it still stays in your thoughts and make you see magic as bad…” I explain painfully at her.

“Then am I bad?” Robin questions face etched in her tone.

“No, never say that. You are a good person Robin, you’re sensitivity astonishes me. You are a gift, you carry a amazing power that can be used for good, those before us used it for evil. Magic isn’t evil, it’s the wielder who is good or evil, he person who decides how to use their gift is the person who is good or evil, sometimes both,” I explain calmly as Robin furrows her brow in deep thought form my words.

“Thank you auntie,” Meekly Robin thanks me as I shrug.

“Hey you’re family,” I argue making her giggle happily only to wince from the soreness of her raw palms…

“I hope I not interrupting,” We turn to the voice of Solas approaching as he kneels down.

“Relax dalen,” He says softly to Robin as he slowly grasps hold of her hands, a familiar green barrier of sorts appearing as the rawness and cuts of Robin’s palms are fixed, healing her bruised and raw features.

“Wow…cool,” Robin gshes starign at their now healed palms.

“If you would like I could teach you Dalen,” Solas offers calmly.

“Really?” Robing murmurs excited making me smile slightly at the cute child.

“Robin,” The gruff voice of my brother calls out making me turns to raise a brow at his scowling features.

“Oh yeah, daddy promised we’d go hunting today!” Robin smiles brightly before bowing to Solas and running off with my brother, giving Solas the stink eye making me raise a brow.

“Why is he so cranky?” I question surprised by his grumpiness then again that’s my brothers mode, twenty for seven.

“Most likely due to his threats did not intimidate me,” Solas shrugs.

“Threats?” I question.

“Indeed seems our little offer has reached numerous ears,” Solas notes.

“No…oh come on. Did my brother give you the speech…”I grumble embarrassed by my brother’s overprotectiveness.

“He did,” Solas states the fact only making me groan even more flustered.

“I am so sorry about that he’s a moron…” I mutter.

“It’s fine though I am curious over this sister he mentioned,” Solas exclaims only making my eyes narrow and darken.

“I’m going to get a drink…” I utter feeling a heavy pain in my chest and a familiar burning flowing though my veins at the emotion of that traitor.

“You can’t keep running to the bottle to avoid your issues…”Solas reminds me sharply making me scowl.

“Says the man who escapes into the fade to avoid problems,” I call out smirking at his frown and with that, I leave Solas cursing under my breathe at the sour mood taking form.

“What’s with the pouting?” I question raising a brow at the stropping Dorian.

“I lost to Cullen; honestly it wasn’t even fair to begin with…” Dorian complains.

“What do you mean?” I sigh.

“It’s that lip scar!” He gushes as I stare blankly at the dumbass gushing over blondie’s looks.

“You know he’s straight right, besides he wouldn’t fit your type,” I state.

“How would you know?” Dorian frowns.

“Blondie couldn’t even go into a brothel when he was on duty, that’s how uptight he is about chantry shit it was hilarious…” I smirk at the memory.

“Back at Kirkwall I presume,” Dorian adds.

“Yep, shitty people, shitty place, home sweet home…” I smirk nostalgically at the memory.

“But I just ugh and now Eve’s going to pay against him see,” Dorian points as I follow his glance to see the two playing a game and sigh at the love struck expression on them both.

“Andraste tits, just fuck already,” I grumble.

“Now, now, let the children take their time, there both virgins no doubt about it,” Dorian reasons.

“Oh yeah definitely. I’m guessing you’re all thrilled about Alexius,” I bring up.

“I suppose I am is that so wrong?” Dorian frowns.

“No what’s wrong is Eve being easily driven into doing what you want just for your approval,” I state.

“It wasn’t like that we both wanted him to live,” Dorian argues.

“Are you sure about that? Think about it, he caused hundreds of mages to be killed in that bad future, he…” I begin.

“Just because he made you into some sort of sl-”

“Don’t even finish that,” I hiss as the metallic sound of my blade rings out silencing him as he gulps and sheepishly smiles as I grumble.

“Ah yes, here I thought you’re hatred of me as bad your brother. I could feel his burning gaze on me through the wall unless he wants to…” Dorian snickers.

“Hah, not in a million years, he may be bi but that doesn’t mean he would make a pass at you, my brother has high standards than you…” I scoff.

“Higher than me? What plane could be higher than my sass?” Dorian gasps insulted.

“Oh I don’t know….maybe the champion of Kirkwall…” Smirking, I shrug.

“Touché, Fennic, touché now let’s watch the children play,” Dorian smirks.

“And why would I do with that with you?” I scowl sceptical only to raise a brow at the sound of slushing and look down, to see a bottle of wine.

“Where did you…?” I furrow my brow.

“You’d be surprise what you could get form little Josephine,” Dorian smirks smugly as I sneakily snatch it from his hands, taking a sip.

“Well if I’m going to die by the hands of a mage I would at least want to die drunk,” I shrug causally as the pair of us take swigs of the bottle and watch the love dovey scene that makes me want to vomit occur…


	113. Shit.

Lightheadedly, I smile as I lean against the chair, taking in a few breathes to calm my nervous state and feel my frantic heartbeat as well as the burst of butterflies fluttering in my stomach as Cullen prepares the board, after winning against Dorian.

“As a child I played this with my sister she would get this stuck up grin whenever she won which was all the time. My brother and I practiced for weeks and the look on her face, the day I finally won. Between serving the Templars and the inquisition I haven’t seen them in years. Wonder if she still plays” Cullen ponders, making his first move as I smile at him mentioning his family making me feel a glimmer of envy.

“I was an only child, I often played with the noble children but all they wanted to do was play dress up and such while I wished to read,” I begin smiling as I make my move.

“You didn’t live in the circle?” Cullen questions.

“No I did but before all that, before my magic came I…I lived with my mother and father, my mother was always the bell of the ball, all eyes on her she looked gorgeous, refined and elegant, never faltering once while my dad was the Fereldan dung in the courts eyes, often dismissing his ideas while I simply read and challenged them,” I explain a sorrow in my tone.

“At such a young age you challenged adults…”Cullen whispers in awe bringing a blush to my grin.

“I was young and carefree having no idea of the consequences of such a mind back then what about your family?” I ponder intrigued.

“Two sisters, one brother,” Cullen answers.

“Where are they now?” I enquire.

“They moved to south reach after the blight I do not write to them as often as I should ah it’s my turn,” Cullen makes his move as I play fairly, simply wishing for a fun game.

“You’re lucky you can at least write to them,” I sigh.

“What of you?” Cullen requests.

“Me? My father and I we were close then the whole magic thing came out and I was sent to the tower. I haven’t seen him since…” I trail off lost.

“Did you not write to him?” Cullen enquires.

“I tried to but he would never write back almost pained if you ask me and whenever I thought of going on trips with him he’d always cancel last minute…” I ramble.

“I’m sorry…” Cullen bows his head.

“No. no don’t be I got used to it, you see I look a lot like my mother and I think that would have bene painful for him,” I reason, remembering dad sometimes just staring at me, looking so sad, so pained.

“Your mother did she…?” Cullen trails off.

“Demon possessed her, Templars had to take her out…she came for a visit, it didn’t end well,” Sadly, I smile at the memory.

“I’m sorry…” Cullen sighs guilty.

“No…its fine I wasn’t even there, I was sleeping, “ Sadly, I glance away at the painful memory.

“I’m being all bleak here sorry I’m sounding like Fen now. Come on let’s enjoy this game…” Cullen apologises.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun…” Happily, I smile at the thought.

“This may be the longest we’ve gone without discussing the inquisition- or related matters,” Cullen points out smiling.

“Do you want to?” I ask, not sure what to say.

“Oh no. to be honest I appreciate the distraction,” Cullen confesses.

“We should do this more often. Seems like fun besides I hate the formality around us, you can just call me Eve you know, no need for titles and such,” I offer smiling, internally screaming as I feel a familiar heat enter my cheeks, only to feel my inner self scream and swoon at his adorable smile, my green hues staring at the attractive lip scar.

“I would like that,” Cullen smiles.

“Me too,” Excited, I grin.

“You said that. We should…finish our game. Right, my turn?” Cullen questions as I sheepishly smile and nod.

“I believe this one is yours well played, we shall have to try again sometime,” Cullen leans back in his chair surrendering the match to me as I smile feeling a joyous sense of victory.

“Agreed,” I nod as Cullen stands, reaching out to shake my hand making my smile widen at the shiver of warmth and spark from it as he then leaves to return to his duties and I fall back into my chair, smiling pleased with my giddy self…

Fennic Pov:

“I suppose so, do you want a game?” Eve offers smiling.

“I don’t see why not,” I shrug taking a seat.

“You know how to play?” Eve asks.

“A bit,” I respond recalling Denarius often wishing to play chess with someone challenging and many of the magisters would win against but when he asked me to play, he was baffled that I had won, not realizing that over the years of me watching his strategy he often used against the magisters and won, he hadn’t notice me analysing and picking holes into his method of victory. Calmly, I watch Eve set the stage that is the board.

“So…what’s your favourite colour?” Eve questions as I raise a brow.

“What are you doing?” I question puzzled by the strange question.

“I want to get to know you better, you’ve done a lot for me so I just want to know more about my team mate, I’ll answer mine, it’s green,” Eve smiles making her move.

“Silver,” I answer. 

“Okay then so what’s going on with you and Solas?” She asks.

“Maker everything keeps asking about that I thought it was a secret,” I grumble.

“Well it can’t really be, considering there are those above who can hear you and the looks you give one another,” Eve points out.

“Look, we don’t know, I’m not taking things seriously but what of you and blondie? Maker honestly Dorian and I were watching, just get a room already,” I advise.

“Wha…what!? I can’t first off for that to even happen Cullen would you know how to propose then we would…” Eve panics.

“Oh you’re one of them,” I realize.

“One of them?” She frowns.

“Oh I’m not being mad but yeah you seem like the type…” I mutter.

“Wait...have you?” She blinks

“No, not at all,” I remark sarcastically bitterness evident in my tone.

“Oh my god. How many?” She whispers catching on.

“Lost count after twenty,” I grumble.

“And you haven’t had any…” She glances downwards at my stomach making me turn away pained, recalling times in a certain cell, heaving out...thanks to that bastard.

“Nah also had Anders or someone to take care of the idea…always had some sort of protection from the guy…” I shrug.

“You sound almost proud.” Eve notes.

“Is that so wrong? You live your life I live mine,” I shrug.

“But Andraste…the maker, I mean does Solas know?” She questions.

“Probably…” I confess.

“Does...does it hurt?” Uneasily, Eve asks as I note the fear in her tone.

“Okay, I don’t wanna talk about this but depends on the guy that’s all,” I mutter scowling at the sensitive topic.

“Sorry,” She whispers as I sigh at the literal teen.

“Whatever, so you going to make your move on Cullen or not?” I huff.

“I…I…maybe in time…” Nervously, she turns away.

“He’s going to be nicked if you don’t hurry up is all im saying…” I warn her recalling a keen Dorian and a few suitors.

“Whatever…”She grumbles.

“Now look whose being the broody teen…” I smirk at her pout.

“So you and Dorian seem okay?” She changes topic as I furrow my brow.

“Oh you saw us,” I respond.

“Sort of, I saw you guys drinking together…” Eve smiles hopeful.

“Yeah drinking can make you do some weird shit,” I mutter.

“And i believe I just won,” Eve smirks.

“Heh, good for you buddy, now all you got to do, is sleep with blondie,” I smirk coyly at the blushing mess.

“Fennic!!” She groans as I snicker and stand leaving the blushing mess alone to think her next move…

Rowdy, the tavern cheers as I smirk watching the chargers, Sera and Blackwall have a blast with one another, me joining in on the tavern brawl between some lout who stole some assess girl…

“Fennic! Fennic!” Curious, I turn to the eager voice of Varric eyebrow raised as I drink my liqueur.

“How have you not vomited yet from the amount of alcohol you drink?” He questions.

“Years of experience and vomiting can help you out somehow…you should know that Varric,” I tease lightly.

“Yeah, yeah listen to this remember swords and shields?” Varric leans in greening eager as I raise a brow at the familiar title that Cassandra, oh so cherishes.

“Yeah?” I continue feigning ignorance to the topic.

“So turns out mean old grumpy Cassandra is a fan of my book, sword and shields in particular.” Varric reveals snickering.

“No!” I gasp with hint of mockery as I snicker.

“Yeah, bookworm wants me to write a sequel to it,” Varric smirks.

“But didn’t you plan to quit that series due to the poor writing and barley making ends meet from it,” I frown recalling his ramblings about it.

“Yeah, wanna join me in giving this to Cassandra rub her face with it a little…” Varric invites me. Quickly, I stand up, downing my beer as I smirk wildly at the thought.

“Count me in,” Ecstatic I nod, standing up leaving the roaring crowd of eager drunks and people alive, enjoying their time together as we leave the tavern, approaching Cassandra with Eve, a small smirk on my lips excited at the reaction this will cause.

“What are you two up to now?” Cassandra frowns at our smug expressions.

“Nothing Cassandra im hurt you would excuse us innocent souls,” I gasp, placing my hand on my heart, earning a eye roll.

“I get it seeker you’re still sore from our spat,” Varric points out.

“I’m not a child Varric do not suggest I did not have reason,” Cassandra hisses.

“Said the girl who manhandled Varric and was about to punch him,” I bring up frowning.

“Don’t,” She growls as I smugly smirk and shrug.

“A peace offering, the next chapter of swords and shields I hear you’re a fan,” Varric smirks passing the book to her.

“This is your doing!” Cass turns to glower at the smiling Eve nervous.

“I was hoping you’d be happy about it, to cool the tension between you and them,” Eve shrugs.

“Well if you’re not interested still needs editing anyhow,” Varric reaches out to take it back.

“Yes especially the steamy scenes between the knight and the guard,” I smirk coyly smirking at Cassandras brief expression of panic as she leans forward, stopping Varric in his tracks.

“Wait!” Cassandra calls out desperately, her tone itched with shock and concern only making Varric and I exchange a coy smirk, a glint in both of our eyes at the smug victory.

“You’re probably wondering what happens to the knight captain after the last chapter,” Varric teases Cassandra.

“Nothing should happen to her she was falsely accused!” Cassandra blurts out panicked.

“Well it turns out the guardsman…” Varric begins teasingly.

“Don’t tell me!” Angered, she strides over to us, yanking the book out of Varric loose smug grip as we both chuckle at the flustered girl.

“This is the part where you thank the inquisitor,” I remind her.

“I don’t normally give sneak peeks after all,” Varric smirks.

“For free anyway,” I jokingly add.

“I…thank you,” Cassandra sighs after a moment of silence, staring down at the sequel of the book she had been dying to read even if it had been a terrible one.

“Don’t thank me thank Varric,” Eve smiles at us.

“I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers,” Varric bows jokingly.

“I wonder if I have time to read the first part,” Brightly, Cassandra smiles looking down at the book in glee and excitement evident in her tone and the gleam in her eyes.

“Don’t forget to tell your friends about…if you have any,” Varric remarks dryly turning to me as I nod, the pair of us turning our backs to the eager Cassandra.

“Those poor poor victims,” I shake my head jokingly.

“So…in the end how do you feel…?” I question the author curious.

“It was completely worth it…how about we celebrate with some drinks, on me,” Varric offers giddily.

“Agreed,” Smirking, the pair of us leave and head back to the tavern, enjoying another fresh drink…

“You’re going to need to tomorrow,” Varric smirks and I frown.

“Why?” I question.

“The ball of course!” He snickers as I feel al the colour drain from my face at the recollection of today’s date…

_Shit._

“Enjoyed your little match there?” Startled, I turn to a smug Fen and release an awkward laugh, oh boy…


	114. Poor Poor Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball's coming how do you think it's going to go down?

“I suppose so, do you want a game?” Eve offers smiling.

“I don’t see why not,” I shrug taking a seat.

“You know how to play?” Eve asks.

“A bit,” I respond recalling Denarius often wishing to play chess with someone challenging and many of the magisters would win against but when he asked me to play, he was baffled that I had won, not realizing that over the years of me watching his strategy he often used against the magisters and won, he hadn’t notice me analysing and picking holes into his method of victory. Calmly, I watch Eve set the stage that is the board.

“So…what’s your favourite colour?” Eve questions as I raise a brow.

“What are you doing?” I question puzzled by the strange question.

“I want to get to know you better, you’ve done a lot for me so I just want to know more about my team mate, I’ll answer mine, it’s green,” Eve smiles making her move.

“Silver,” I answer. 

“Okay then so what’s going on with you and Solas?” She asks.

“Maker everything keeps asking about that I thought it was a secret,” I grumble.

“Well it can’t really be, considering there are those above who can hear you and the looks you give one another,” Eve points out.

“Look, we don’t know, I’m not taking things seriously but what of you and blondie? Maker honestly Dorian and I were watching, just get a room already,” I advise.

“Wha…what!? I can’t first off for that to even happen Cullen would you know how to propose then we would…” Eve panics.

“Oh you’re one of them,” I realize.

“One of them?” She frowns.

“Oh I’m not being mad but yeah you seem like the type…” I mutter.

“Wait...have you?” She blinks

“No, not at all,” I remark sarcastically bitterness evident in my tone.

“Oh my god. How many?” She whispers catching on.

“Lost count after twenty,” I grumble.

“And you haven’t had any…” She glances downwards at my stomach making me turn away pained, recalling times in a certain cell, heaving out...thanks to that bastard.

“Nah also had Anders or someone to take care of the idea…always had some sort of protection from the guy…” I shrug.

“You sound almost proud.” Eve notes.

“Is that so wrong? You live your life I live mine,” I shrug.

“But Andraste…the maker, I mean does Solas know?” She questions.

“Probably…” I confess.

“Does...does it hurt?” Uneasily, Eve asks as I note the fear in her tone.

“Okay, I don’t wanna talk about this but depends on the guy that’s all,” I mutter scowling at the sensitive topic.

“Sorry,” She whispers as I sigh at the literal teen.

“Whatever, so you going to make your move on Cullen or not?” I huff.

“I…I…maybe in time…” Nervously, she turns away.

“He’s going to be nicked if you don’t hurry up is all im saying…” I warn her recalling a keen Dorian and a few suitors.

“Whatever…”She grumbles.

“Now look whose being the broody teen…” I smirk at her pout.

“So you and Dorian seem okay?” She changes topic as I furrow my brow.

“Oh you saw us,” I respond.

“Sort of, I saw you guys drinking together…” Eve smiles hopeful.

“Yeah drinking can make you do some weird shit,” I mutter.

“And i believe I just won,” Eve smirks.

“Heh, good for you buddy, now all you got to do, is sleep with blondie,” I smirk coyly at the blushing mess.

“Fennic!!” She groans as I snicker and stand leaving the blushing mess alone to think her next move…

Rowdy, the tavern cheers as I smirk watching the chargers, Sera and Blackwall have a blast with one another, me joining in on the tavern brawl between some lout who stole some assess girl…

“Fennic! Fennic!” Curious, I turn to the eager voice of Varric eyebrow raised as I drink my liqueur.

“How have you not vomited yet from the amount of alcohol you drink?” He questions.

“Years of experience and vomiting can help you out somehow…you should know that Varric,” I tease lightly.

“Yeah, yeah listen to this remember swords and shields?” Varric leans in greening eager as I raise a brow at the familiar title that Cassandra, oh so cherishes.

“Yeah?” I continue feigning ignorance to the topic.

“So turns out mean old grumpy Cassandra is a fan of my book, sword and shields in particular.” Varric reveals snickering.

“No!” I gasp with hint of mockery as I snicker.

“Yeah, bookworm wants me to write a sequel to it,” Varric smirks.

“But didn’t you plan to quit that series due to the poor writing and barley making ends meet from it,” I frown recalling his ramblings about it.

“Yeah, wanna join me in giving this to Cassandra rub her face with it a little…” Varric invites me. Quickly, I stand up, downing my beer as I smirk wildly at the thought.

“Count me in,” Ecstatic I nod, standing up leaving the roaring crowd of eager drunks and people alive, enjoying their time together as we leave the tavern, approaching Cassandra with Eve, a small smirk on my lips excited at the reaction this will cause.

“What are you two up to now?” Cassandra frowns at our smug expressions.

“Nothing Cassandra im hurt you would excuse us innocent souls,” I gasp, placing my hand on my heart, earning a eye roll.

“I get it seeker you’re still sore from our spat,” Varric points out.

“I’m not a child Varric do not suggest I did not have reason,” Cassandra hisses.

“Said the girl who manhandled Varric and was about to punch him,” I bring up frowning.

“Don’t,” She growls as I smugly smirk and shrug.

“A peace offering, the next chapter of swords and shields I hear you’re a fan,” Varric smirks passing the book to her.

“This is your doing!” Cass turns to glower at the smiling Eve nervous.

“I was hoping you’d be happy about it, to cool the tension between you and them,” Eve shrugs.

“Well if you’re not interested still needs editing anyhow,” Varric reaches out to take it back.

“Yes especially the steamy scenes between the knight and the guard,” I smirk coyly smirking at Cassandras brief expression of panic as she leans forward, stopping Varric in his tracks.

“Wait!” Cassandra calls out desperately, her tone itched with shock and concern only making Varric and I exchange a coy smirk, a glint in both of our eyes at the smug victory.

“You’re probably wondering what happens to the knight captain after the last chapter,” Varric teases Cassandra.

“Nothing should happen to her she was falsely accused!” Cassandra blurts out panicked.

“Well it turns out the guardsman…” Varric begins teasingly.

“Don’t tell me!” Angered, she strides over to us, yanking the book out of Varric loose smug grip as we both chuckle at the flustered girl.

“This is the part where you thank the inquisitor,” I remind her.

“I don’t normally give sneak peeks after all,” Varric smirks.

“For free anyway,” I jokingly add.

“I…thank you,” Cassandra sighs after a moment of silence, staring down at the sequel of the book she had been dying to read even if it had been a terrible one.

“Don’t thank me thank Varric,” Eve smiles at us.

“I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers,” Varric bows jokingly.

“I wonder if I have time to read the first part,” Brightly, Cassandra smiles looking down at the book in glee and excitement evident in her tone and the gleam in her eyes.

“Don’t forget to tell your friends about…if you have any,” Varric remarks dryly turning to me as I nod, the pair of us turning our backs to the eager Cassandra.

“Those poor poor victims,” I shake my head jokingly.

“So…in the end how do you feel…?” I question the author curious.

“It was completely worth it…how about we celebrate with some drinks, on me,” Varric offers giddily.

“Agreed,” Smirking, the pair of us leave and head back to the tavern, enjoying another fresh drink…

“You’re going to need to tomorrow,” Varric smirks and I frown.

“Why?” I question.

“The ball of course!” He snickers as I feel al the colour drain from my face at the recollection of today’s date…

_Shit._


	115. Party Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Fennic in the ball guys?

“But I wanna go!” Loudly, Robin wails, foot stomping on the wooden floorboards of the ground only making a light tapping noise, not heavy enough for a faint creak or groan from the sturdy material below as Robin pouts, arms crossed scowling at me while I calmly adjust my hair and stupid dress attire for the ball, stupid thing, it’s too tight and I’ll melt form all this fluffy material underneath.

“Robin for the last time you cannot go this is important business,” Robin pouts from my words as I look into the mirror, adjusting my snow white locks.

“Then why do you have to go?” Robin groans.

“You think I want to go to some ball with some posh snobs….?” I question making her go silent and look away.

“No…” She mutters, glancing to the side making me smirk.

“Trust me I’d savour these young years of yours you get to be excused from a lot of boring stuff,” I advise her, envying her child innocence.

“But all that fooood!!!” Robin huffs, rolling her eyes making me chuckle.

“Most of the food will most likely be poisoned…” I shrug casually glancing at her slightly shocked and disturbed expression.

“Who would poison food?! Food is amazing, why hurt something so great!? Foods never did anything bad!” Robing gasps horrified at the reveal.

“Could you not make my daughter paranoid Fen?” Hawke huffs, entering the room, raising a brow at her child’s scared expression.

“Oh come on Hawke you know it's true you’ve been to one." I remind her of that god forsaken boring event, where we had to endure Hawke’s fantastic’ acting as well as endure that weirdo of an elf, flirting with Hawke and I. Urgh, I shiver at the memory.

“That one, where I had to fake being ill?” She smirks.

“True true. Do you want to go?” I ask smirking at her disgusted expression.

“Maker no,” She whispers as I chuckle.

“That’s what I thought….” Smugly, I smirk victorious at my win.

“Be careful there,” Hawke warns me.

“I will,” I sigh.

“If there are any…” My brother enters the room, picking up the steel reeling in shock Robin, frowning in disapproval of my attire and me going in a whole.

“Leave, I know relax,” I interrupt my brother, knowing full well his plan, although not planning to tell Josephine considering her panicky mode over this stupid event.

Loudly, the sound of the door opening makes us turn to the frantic footsteps behind as we glance at the frantic Josephine getting all panicky as she darts over to me, reaching out to adjust my attire only for me to flinch back and scowl at her.

“Okay, this event is big, you need to be on you best behaviour,” Josephine reminds me.

“Shouldn’t you tell Sera that?” I question.

“I tried she fled so I’m leaving it up to the inquisitor…” Josephine says as I feel a prick of pity for Eve considering her static frantic nature, there’s no way she can handle Sera.

“I’ll keep an eye on her if needed,” I shrug smirking.

“And best behaviour? When am I not?” Jokingly, I feign hurt as Robin reliefs a small giggle while my brother releases a small smirk.

“I mean no drinking, no glowy hand thingie and no…no…” Josephine trials off, trying to find the right word.

“No being me, I understand. But everyone loves my glowy hand or would it show up the inquisition?” I ask.

“Maybe you two could be servers,” Jokingly, Hawke points out making Josephine groan.

“Careful you’ll turn into Cassandra,” I warn her lightly snickering with the few others in the room as Josephine emits a tense breathe, clearly stressing way too much over such a silly party.

“You know what I mean,” Josephine huffs.

“Its not like she can turn it off,” My brother argues.

“Can she hide it with her clothes?” Josephine suggests.

“No, you can see it still…” Fenris corrects her.

“I…see, just don’t make a scene,” Josephine mutters.

“Okay only if you calm down, this is just a party,” I remind her softly concerned for her freaking out.

“A party where the empress could die and the bad future Eve spoke of could occur!” Josephine hisses paranoid.

“And you think what you could do can stop that?” I question the practical flower as she goes silent.

“Well…no,” Josephine turns away.

“Exactly, now calm down, cool it and let the adults handle this…” I state the fact clearly seeing her body once tight and frigid ease.

“I am-” Happily, she turns scowling, ready to argue her way round and fulfil her role as an advisor only to see me swiftly walk past her, heading to the door.

“Yes, yes, now if you will escape me I must attend to preparing the others….” I wave off the shocked woman.

“Well this is going to be fun,” I grumble sarcastically.

“Make sure to have fun,” My brother smirks, a look of pity in his eyes.

“I’ll try,” I state with fake enthusiasm as I am about to head out.

“Mama, Papa why can’t we go with aunty Fennic?” Innocently, Robin questions their parents as I glance at the two.

“Because sweetie, you wouldn’t like it besides mummy is feeling tired right now,” Hawke smiles gently at her.

“Is it because of the bad people may find us?” Robin answers sadly as my brother, Hawke and I briefly share a look of sorrow to realize how quick Robin has caught up about the chantry hunters and exalted march members, still trying to try and take Hawke down for somehow causing all this mess or interrogate her for answers about Anders, answers we all don’t know nor care about.

Slowly, I kneel down next to the frowning puzzled Robin and sigh.

“Robin, this party is dangerous,” I warn her gently.

“But it’s a party, everyone is there to have fun that’s all…”Naively, Robin responds puzzled.

“Sure, but there are others like the bad people after your parents who are there,” I remind her sadly.

“Then you shouldn’t go I don’t want to lose you…”Robin refuses, lightly tugging at my wrist, making me sigh at the poor girl worried.

“I’ll be fine, remember auntie Fen can take care of herself, don’t you remember the stories Uncle Varric told you about…”Hawke reminds her kindly.

“Yeah but…”Robin glance to the side concern and worry evident on her features. Softly, I place my hand on their head, making their blues meet my turquoise as I simply nod.

“I’ll be fine, I promise to come back,” I promise making her turn to me, a brief ok of hope on her features.

“You promise?” She frowns.

“I promise, sweetly,” Robin offers her pinkie out and I follow, sealing the deal as I stand up, Robin looks uneasy clinging to my brother’s leg as I smile and turn my back to my family. I turn to head out to join the others invited to the party to head out only to feel a hand on my shoulder, making me glance at the smug smirk of Hawke.

“Make sure to have fun, maybe dance with a certain elf…”Hawke smirks cheekily as I frown.

“Wha…” I trial off from her words only to release a squawk of shock.

“Bye!” Smirking, Hawke pushes me out of the room, slamming the door shut as I grumble, feeling a heat in my cheeks as I grumble, forcing myself to suppress it as I head out to meet up with the group, ready for the hellish ball to come.

“I’m surprised to see you not shaking in your boots,” I comment dryly to the surprisingly confident Eve as she turns to me.

“It’s not my first dance,” She smirks as I raise a brow intrigued.

“My parents often organised balls back home, I went to plenty,” Eve smiles for once genuinely confident in her own abilities bringing a pang of pride to my lips to see her so confident but also weary of this slight overconfidence in her tone.

You must be excited, not many elves are invited to these balls, Eve notes as I shrug.

“It’s not my first dance,” I recite bitterly seeing Eve raise a bow surprised by my wording but before she could open her lisp to respond, the doors open after Josephine gives her some advice on the game. She would love Tevinter they play wicked grace all the time inside and outside the ballroom with a little bit of iron in the mix and slaves having to get involved in these games, used as nothing more than pawns, tokens to bet in this wicked grace game of theirs.

Elegantly, the music of the ballroom echoes in the ballroom of gold and crimson, my nose picks up the scents of expensive cologne and fancy foods and pungent wines wafting in the air as my ears listen to the numerous gossiping whispers surrounding us.

“Look at those knife ear servants….”

“Look at the thing with the glowing marks…”

“How weird is this thing?”

“Posh snobs,” I hear Sera mutter as we stand above the dance floor, Sera having clung to me since the party began, lost to all this poshiness, not that I can blame her besides her comments on their ridiculous outfits, always bringing a small smirk to my lips.

“What kind of hat is that? Looks like a pair of tits!” Sera giggles pointing at the strange hat as I nod in agreement, taking a nearby gauntlet of wine form a server, sniffing at it, detecting no poisons as I take a sip and smirk.

“Bet you those guys up there did some right old kinky shit,” Sera snickers pointing to the empress and the other elites, one of which apparently invited us.

“I wouldn’t be surprised with the nobles free time,” I agree snickering as I look around the room, finding Cullen stampeded by both men and women, making the blonde flustered.

“Looks like bookworms going to be jealous,” I note nodding to Sera who glance at the poor commander.

“Oh that is going to be funny to watch,” She giggles excited only then for Josephine to appear learning of the introductions about to begin, great…

“And now presenting grand Duke Gaspard de Chalon and accompanying him, inquisitor Trevelyan, daughter of the golden sun of the Trevelyan name, from the Ostwick circle of magi,” Politely, Eve bows to the empress Celene, descending down the stair steps of the ballroom. Slowly, we trial behind her, never matching her pace and standing side to side, always at a distance, behind her. Below her status. I notice Sera grimace from the titles given to Eve of vanquishing the evil mages and their underworld.

“That’s not how it went,” Sera complain, fists quivering shaking irritated.

“Cool it, you can take it out on them later for now smile,” I argue as Sera huffs, pouting.

“Knife ears…”

“Look at her toys.”

“Freaks…”

“Posh ear snobs,” Quickly, I grab Sera by her arm, seeing her about to curse at the only for me to stop.

“Not now,” I order making her huff.

Accompanying the inquisitor, the lady inquisitors elven serving man, Solas and Her ladyship, Mai Bhalsych of Korse,” The male announces as Sera and I burst into a fit of giggles, both of us smirking at one another at the joke as the elves return to my side while Eve stands before the empress.

“Sera if I were gay I would so kiss you right now,” I snicker with her, she is holding her sides as I cover my mouth, forcing myself not to snort.

“Aw thanks honey,” Mischievously, Sera winks as we snicker only then for her to push me forwards as she along with Solas are dispersed and leave to hide within the crowd.

“Presenting, Fennic, speaker of the mage rebellion and massacre of Kirkwall’s chains, slayer of slave owners and servant to the inquisitor…”

“Servant!?” Agitated, I feel my brow twitch, my teeth grinding together as I feel a familiar burning sensation flow through me as my shaking trembling balled up fists quiver only to feel a familiar hand claps my wrist, making me scowl and glance at the calm stoic Solas, guiding me away from decking that arsehole.

“Freak of nature…”

“What was that glow mark thing? How disgusting….”

“Knife eared abominations…”

“He’s dead, I’mma kill him, I’m going to gouge out his eyeballs and shove his intestines into his ass!” I seethe, quaking in utter fury as Solas serenely stands there, watching me pace back and forth, once we are in the servants quarters for the elf servants, getting a few looks now and again but nothing that doesn’t disturb me from my rigorous racing back and forth.

“You done?” Solas ask once I curse, leaning against the pillar scowling.

“What do you think? Bastards, snobby pricks, Kaffas!” I curse under my breathe seething as Solas evenly places his hand on mine, squeezing it gently.

“Ignore them, they aren’t worth your reaction,” Solas assures me.

“Easy for you to say you’re just a servant they went on about my title only then to refer to me as a servant! They wanted me to fall, to fail, to be a disappointment, bastards…” I seethe only to frown as Solas remains quiet and simply brushes his thumb against my shaking fists as I release a tense breathe, head down.

I notice one of the elves servants linger, staring at us as my turquoise hues narrow at them, making the gossiping pair flinch back, becoming nervous and fidgeting as they rush around, attempting to look busy instead of eavesdropping on us.

“You calm?” Solas asks softly snapping me out of my maddened state of mind.

“Yeah,” I grumble head down on Solas shoulder as he simply hums, patiently waiting for my rage to subside. “You have the patience of a saint,” I grumble. Solas gives me a brief squeeze to my hand to calm my nerves as the ball begins and I head for the closest wine…

Stoically, Solas perks up at the sound of footsteps turning to his agents ready for any orders tonight.

“Make sure those noblemen who were eyeing Fen are…taken care of,” Strictly, he commands as they nod, leaving Solas to lean against the pillar, remaining calm as Fen returns, gasses in hand, passing one to himself and leaning against the pillar by his side, unaware of his harsh agitated tapping against the goblet in his hands as he watches the ball begin.


	116. Not My First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but why is it no one says anything when you climb that blasted fence wall thing? Also would love to know how do you think Fennic would be like in game at the ball?

Calmly, Solas and I enjoy the small elegant melody of the dancefloor, him watching patiently while I simply sip my drink, looking out at the dancefloor, every now and again Solas hand entwined with mine squeezes, a small sign of affection I appreciate however, my brow furrows when I see Eve speak to some nobles, unaware of the small servant with familiar brown hair in a ponytail passing by and dropping something into her drink.

“Solas,” I hiss, my voice urgent as he nods, seeing the display as we approach the naïve Eve about to take a sip out of what could be her demise.

“Fenn-”

“Ladies…I apologise for the sudden intervention however Lady Trevelyan has matters to attend to…” I begin.

“I do what…” Eve catches my glance and silences herself as we forcefully dismiss her from the others and take her to the side where I quickly dump the contents of her drink outside, over one of the many balconies, briefly flinching at the high pitch squeal as I glance down at the furious stained woman, smiling nervously at the frantic woman. Quickly, I dart away from her vision focusing on the puzzled Eve.

“What was that about?” Eve questions baffled by our move.

“You drink was poisoned,” Solas states the fact.

“It was but I…I…”

“For someone confident in the game you have poor observation skills,” I deadpan.

“I who did it?” Eve questions.

“A servant I’ll see if I can catch up to them, Solas deal with her,” I state as Solas nods.

“I thought I was ready for this…I,” Eve whispers disappointed as I march out of the private room, returning to the servant quarters and find a familiar pair of servants gossip, eavesdropping servant girl and boy. Twins from the identical features of red hair, hazel eyes, and tanned features, only difference is the gender.

“Oi creepy twins, you see any dodgy looking elves with a vial?” I question as the twins narrow their glares at me..

“Shouldn’t you be in the ballroom showing off your status?” The other scoffs.

“Not really no,” I respond.

“Then why not go suck lips with that bad guy!”

“Maybe later now where is that elf guy? I mean-” Scowling, I release a breathe as I turn to scowl at the rude person bumping into me, only for my eyes to widen at the familiar set of brown hair in a low ponytail.

“Got you…” Determined, I race after the servant, ignoring the gasps of shocked servants trying to tend to their duties while not getting involved in my affair as I leap forward and strike, grabbing the elf who squeaks in shock as I shove him into the wall, getting out my blade, teasingly touching his throat as I push him against the wall, glaring darkly at his familiar brown eye…wait eye.

Horrified, my eyes widen at the familiar male before me.

“Fennic?” Weakly, the boy whispers out as I stare reeling in shock at the long forgotten face…

“Crow?” I question shocked to see him alive, well and outside Tevinter causing a faint shiver of fear and paranoia, is he here with his master? Is he here with…? No, no, no I- I have to leave, I got to escape; I got to get out of this place…

“What are you doing here?” I seethe at the dumbass, dropping him to the floor, blade still raised just in case.

“I…I came on orders from master…”

“Master who?” I query making him flinch back and go silent.

“Teivel…” Crow hisses.

“Teivel?” I question lost to the name.

“The Masters son.” Crow clarifies.

“He had a son?” I frown considering his age and his time with me, I frown at the thought of that scum bag, briefly feeling a sneaky sliver of fear as my muscles tense as I notice my hand quivering until I turn it into a fist, shaking feeling my terror turn into rage, turning my back disgusted at the thought of that disgusting thing.

“He seeks you out,” He wishes to reclaim his father’s most prized possession! Please you must leave, hide away again,” Pleadingly, Crow begs as I turn away pained, feeling a wave of horror feeling my muscles turn rigid at the thought as my fingertips comb through my hit locks, trying to calm my uneven breathes.

“Tell me, are there any shady topics about, anything dodgy,” I demand.

“Well there’s your good old fashion assassin attempt,” Dryly, Crow remarks.

“I’m being serious,” I growl.

“And so am I for what I gathered yes, the empress is in danger by who I don’t know but the elves seem to be hiding,” He remarks as I nod turning my back to the shaking mess and sighing at the pitiful fool.

“Go,” I bark.

“But…” Crow reaches out to me only to briefly meet the end of my blade, teasingly touching his nose.

“Leave,” I order coldly as scared Crow flees, hiding in the shadows as I take in a shaky breathe as I return back to the ballroom…

“I thought you said you’d keep an eye on her!” Josephine hisses in my ear, welcoming me back to the ballroom.

“I did if needed,” I shrug calmly sipping my drink.

“This is a needed situation,” She growls.

“Yvette calm down,” I turn to the younger voice.

“But isn’t this the mage speaker, oh I heard so much it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Eagerly, she smiles at me as I simply nod.

“Fennic this is my sister Yv-”

“Yeah don’t care, look you told me to keep a eye on her you see her?” I question as Josephine’s eyes widen in horror when finding her nowhere in sight.

“Where did she!?” Josephine panics.

“Relax Josie she’s a big girl, she’ll be fine,” We turn to the calm voice of Leliana.

“I…I…” Josephine sighs, head down in defeat as I turn to Leliana.

“Does this bring back memories?” Teasingly, I smirk at Leliana who smirks, clearly enjoying the ball as her curios blues gaze out at the dresses and fashion of the party.

“What of you?” She shoots back.

“Tacky, way too bright,” I grumble earning a small chuckle from Leliana as Josephine is too busy having to calm down thanks to her sister over the inquisitor’s whereabouts.

“Look at lady Cambienne’s slippers, trimmed with pearls and emeralds,” Leliana gossips making me raise a brow.

“At least with Eve she understood the horror…” Josephine smiles.

“Yeah I just wonder how uncomfortable those stones are cutting into the skin of your feet,” I grumble.

“True, true, but look at those buckles, toss her into the lake and she’ll sin right to the bottom. What a disaster, Eve mentioned volunteering herself into tossing her into the lake,” Leliana exclaims.

“Really eve being violent?” I raise a brow surprised by the idea of the weakling.

“Oh yes, according to her that woman would always pick on what she wore at any party, did it just then before she left,” Leliana informs me,

“Your priorities Leliana astound me,” I huff shaking my head smirking.

“Everyone needs a hobby, besides you can learn a great deal from someone’s clothing like you for example…” Leliana smiles.

“Oh yeah go on…” I encourage curious.

“You wear a lot of clothing hiding your marks implying your sensitive about your marks and your posture is often closed off, showing your lack of warmth and introverted lifestyle,” Leliana explains making my eyes widen feeling disturbed by her sharp observations.

“….That’s creepy,” I finally find my ords.

“That’s my hobby,” She smirks shrugging.

“Get a new hobby,” I argue.

“This coming from the alcohol-”

“Wine taster…but I am open minded to other alcoholic beverages…” Sharply, I cut her off earning both a chuckle from Leliana, a small wry smirk from me as I drink my beverage of wine, still frowning at the lack of burning.

“I feel sorry for your liver,” Leliana shakes her head.

“Yeah, Stevie’s been with me longer than anyone…” Jokingly, I pet my liver.

“Steve?” Leliana raises a brow.

“You tend to bond with the one thing you’re killing…” I remark making Leliana chuckle.

“So how are the balls in comparison to…?” Leliana asks curious.

“Well I should be going. You could ask Dorian. Much to do and much to ruin,” Sharply, I interject as she sighs noting the soured mood as I leave her trying to not cause a scene as I head outside, to breathe.

Tiredly, I enter the gardens, my ears hearing the faint whispers of gossip echoing as I enjoy the ice cool breeze nipping at my raw skin, cooling my heated state as I turn away, taking a big gulp of my wine as I lean against the snow white wall. Briefly, my eyes narrow when spotting a child playing around alone, a little boy, quietly enjoying the festivities, where’s his mother? I sigh shaking my head looking worriedly at the child.

Suddenly, my eyes widen when the child trips, accidentally spilling the woman’s drink on her clothes.

“Disgusting child,” She spits out, my eyes widening when she raises her hand at the poor boy and I dart towards the angered woman, quickly grabbing the woman’s gloved hand.

“Wha!?” The woman is taken aback and flinches back from my harsh glare.

“I rather not have a scene and beating a child,” I snarl lowly.

“That child spilled on my dress this fabric is-”

“You did that on your own accord now if you don’t shut up and lower your hand that fabric will end up down your throat…” Threateningly, I growl at the woman staggering back fearful as she urgently collects her stained dress and flees, ashamed as I spot a few eyes on us, making me glare as I stand before the boy protectively.

“What are you lot staring at!?” I bark at them smirking smugly as they flinch back, head down like Mabari as the music continues and the scene ends. Frowning, I turn to look down at the small child. The kid has a mixture of dark brown to black reminding me of a burnt tree with scorched ash soot on it; he has orange amber like golden eyes staring curiously up at me.

“Your marks sure are pretty,” He comments lightly making me blink surprised by the offhand compliment.

“Right…You okay kid?” I ask kneeling down.

“I’m fine…thank you,” He bows his head shyly.

“Eh what can I say? I hate kid beaters, be careful, these hotshots think they can get away with anything,” I wave the kid off who bows his head grateful and leaves.

“Ah there you are, enjoying the festivities?” I turn to the abomination, glass in hand frowning at the gossiping groups.

“I would ask you the same but I think that introduction of theirs wasn’t the best welcome,” I smirk.

“Like you can talk, servant,” Playfully, Dorian smirks only to flinch from my sharp scowl.

“Don’t,” I snarl startling him into silence as he playfully raises his hands in surrender.

“On the lighter side have you seen the platter they are serving?” Dorian asks.

“If you mean the cheeses, yes, you’d think they could have some,” I huffs.

“You’d think they’d have crackers or something,” I remark.

“Agreed have you seen the choice in wine?” Dorian enquires.

“Abysmal, I mean this stuff is nothing in quality comparison to others, it barely gives you the burn you need to feel like the cheese is melting in your mouth, I remark.

“I’d much prefer Sun Blonde Vint-1,” Dorian confesses.

“Oooh that’s a good one, the burning there is good, though you can’t go wrong with some Legacy White Shear, or Aqua Magus, that’s good…” I bring up, feeling slightly excited at the topic of wine.

“Well it can go wrong if you drink too much…” Dorian says.

“That’s with all wine…” I dismiss him.

“Yeah but that wine has lyrium…not saying it not good, just not for light weights,” Dorian brings up.

Agreed although I must say, the colour scene here is…painful…” I mutter.

“You’re not wrong did you smell the amount of lavender here?” Dorian asks.

“Way too much…” I nod.

“Thank goodness I’m not the only one complying about this, I could pull off a much better ball…” Dorian proclaims.

“You probably could…” I mutter.

“I mean for one thing the platter offered and the colour scheme it’s so bright so…” Dorian trials off, not sure of the word.

It’s Orlais…” I bring up.

“Agreed…”Dorian nods.

“If you do ever make a party you can count on me being the wine taster…” I smirk raising my glass slightly earning a chuckle from Dorian.

“To be honest I think I would have to, the inquisition has no good taste in wine…” Dorian complains as I nod my head in agreement.

“I know what you mean; you know I think I got some spare aqua magus at my place…” I exclaim.

“Really?” Dorian questions hopeful.

“Yeah,” I agree.

“Splendid, we must have some together sometimes,” Dorian praises.

“Maybe when all this is over and we can just bitch about it…” I offer smirking.

“That…sounds like heaven…glad to know there are people with actual taste in our ranks…” Dorian exclaims.

“Agreed,” Together we raise our glasses and take a sip, briefly, my eyes widen to see fleetingly, familiar burst of flames…that doesn’t look good.

Briefly, my eyes narrow when seeing Sera approach, waning space to breath, no doubt, she catches my look as I gesture her to come down and she doesn’t, climbing down unfazed by the elites.

“You two cause a distraction,” I order.

“Huh what? Why!?” Sera frowns.

“Are you that bored already?” Dorian raises a brow.

“I think our little inquisitor may need some help,” I exclaim making them both freeze and nod, both of them giving each other a nod as out of nowhere, Sera does a cartwheel, grabbing Dorian’s goblet and tossing it at one of the noblemen causing screams and screeches of horror as Dorian then nudges me and I nod, beginning to climb the gate wall.

“What the hell are you doing!?” He spits out in shock.

“Climbing now get to distracting,” I hiss as I see Sera giggling, running about as Dorian sighs.

“You owe me a glass,” He grumbles.

“I know,” I huff as he clicks his fingers, setting a blaze another woman’s dress, making her cry out in shock, making all eyes turn to the screaming woman, dress blazing as I manage to make it to the top and continue on a higher level of this palace and continue my investigation…

_Eve what have you done now?_


	117. Loving Locket

Loudly, I hear the crisp crackle of flames, my eyes widening to find Eve speaking to Briala, I believe only then to frown when I hear the soft pitter patter, automatically, I draw my blade only to lower them when finding Sera smirking.

“How did you? You know I’m not even going to ask with you,” I wave it off earning a small chuckle from her as we continue onwards until finding to my surprise, Eve having a blade in one of the Tevinter assassins, killing him and then turning to Briala, threating her…

“You do know how to deal a sells pitch Briala however…I still do not know enough to make a conclusion,” She warns Briala who nods and flees into the night…

Blinking, I clap my hands startling her into drawing her staff only to stop when seeing me and lowering it.

“Don’t do that!” She pouts.

“What? I was surprised to find you beating up an assassin,” I shrug.

“Oh…thanks but still. We got a job to do,” Frowning, I raise a brow at the various Halla statues in her hands.

“Where?” I question.

“Found them around, now let’s see what these keys lead us to, brightly,” She smiles as I frown but shrug, following her with Sera and on the way…

“What are you doing here?” I frown at the sight of the silent Solas standing.

“Simply exploring,” He smirks as I roll my eyes.

“Did you find anything?” Eve questions.

“Afraid not,” Solas responds.

“Actually, Solas since you’re here, you seem to know about elf culture, I found this, you know what it is?” Eve passes him the locket.

“It would seem to be a locket…” Solas begins, delicately touching the intricate patterns of the locket.

“Wait…I know this,” Merrill told me about these lockets…” I begin recalling her romance stories dribble when Isabela had asked what was the closest she ever got to the bed and well….

“What did she say?” Eve enquires.

“She mentioned how most elven lockets are crafted when elves wish to show or mark their loved one or something, when an elf hands over soothing of their typically jewellery, she said they would have a fragment of themselves in the locket or gift, a hair or something to show that they are thinking of their partner always, you know close to her heart….meant to be a throwback to the time before, I remember, Merrill going on and on about wishing when she found her special person she would make a elven locket,” I explain recalling her annoying innocent romance antics.

“That sounds lovely,” Eve smiles, blushing.

“Gross, an elf like her in charge would be too annoying,” Sera scoffs.

“Corny,” I correct her.

“So…Briala and Celene were in a relationship,” Solas gathers.

“Yeah,” Sera confirms as I recall her contacts speaking of it.

“Maybe we could reunite them, think of an elf in that power,” Eve wonders.

“Why does it matter if she’s an elf? Besides too elfy, no way, ” Sera frowns as I furrow my brow in agreement with her, rather preferring to not have some self-righteous Dalish wannabe in power.

“Look, we’re here to stop the empress from being killed not blackmail her…” Eve mutters and reminds herself more than us.

“Not yet anyway,” I remark earning a small smug look from Sera while Solas shakes his head, not agreeing but not disagreeing either way…

Together, we continue following Eve around, every now and again making sure we dip into the ballroom to reclaim some ball appeal from the others, on the way recruiting Dorian back into the party that is until…

“Stay back!” The loud scream interrupts us as we dash towards the sound, fiercely, I kick the door open to reveal a lone frightened elf, curled up into a ball, horrified, I dash towards the afraid elf girl, my eyes narrowing at the assassin as quickly, I get in the way and kick the ass to the wall, pained, the figure slumps don, their mask plopping down to reveal…

“Crow…” I whisper as his glaring hues meet mine and he draws his blade.

“You don’t want to do this,” I reason to him.

“I’ll do what I must!” He snarls and next thing I know, he drops down his some bomb and once the smoke evaporates, he’s gone. Crow…what have you gotten yourself into?

“You know him?” Solas questions as I kneel down, checking over the terrified elven girl.

“It doesn’t matter, what takes priority is the girl and what she knows,” I respond.

“How do you know she knows?” Sera frowns.

“Well why would they target her?” I question making Sera go silent as gently, Eve kneels down to the shaking elf.

“Thank you,” She sighs relieved.

“Are you alright?” Eve asks her.

“I’m…I don’t think I’m hurt,” She responds.

“Just take a breath,” I advise as she nods, taking in a few shaky breathes and exhaling.

“No one’s supposed to be …Briala said…I shouldn’t have trusted her,” Eve whispers.

“How did you get in here? It was locked,” Eve asks turning to her.

“Easy. The door was unlocked. One of the others must have handled it,” The elf girl answers.

“Briala sent you here?” Eve mutters.

“Not personally. The ‘ambassador’ can’t be seen talking to the servants…” Bitterly, she sits out in disdain.

“Even though her entire network are servants,” I frown at the logic.

“We get coded messages at certain locations. But the orders come from her. She’s been watching the grand Duke all night. No surprise she wanted someone to search his sisters room,” The elf explains.

“So this is Florianne’s room, must be her old private room from the pictures and old books, besides from that I gathered she resides in the guest wing due to the damages the Winter apace took years ago,” Eve mutters and the elf nods in confirmation. Briefly, I raise a brow impressed by her knowledge then again she is a noble herself.

“What were you trying to find?” Eve questions.

“The message didn’t say I should have known it was a set up,” he elf growls angry at herself.

“Is there anyone else who knows the codes and such?” Eve enquires.

“I…I don’t know. Any of us could do it. But….no. No one else would send me here it had to be Briala,” The elf reasons.

“It took guts to come here unarmed,” Sera notes.

“It doesn’t take courage to fall into Briala’s trap, I knew her before, when she was Celene’s ‘pet.’ Now she wants to play revolution but I remember. She was sleeping with the empress who purged our alienage,” She seethes out venom in her tone.

“Would you testify?” Eve requests.

“Absolutely…if the inquisition were to protect me. I’ll tell you everything I know about our ‘ambassador!” The elf volunteers.

“Knew it. I did and I bet the hate made it feel real good,” Sera smirks.

“Go to the ballroom, find Cullen he’ll keep you safe,” Eve instructs as the elf bows her head, thanking me and Eve then leaving.

“We may have some time left come on,” Eve whispers as we nod and continue following her until, shocked our eyes widen at the sealed door before us. “Seems it’s been sealed, keys won’t work,” Solas mutters. “Aw man…” Pouting, Sera huffs. “Maybe the halla states,” Eve whispers as she raises it to the door, our eyes extending as the door unlocks, calmly, we enter the room, my eyes widening at the sound of shackles, making me flinch quickly as Eve investigates while I approach the bed, releasing a cough of shock.

“Holy…” I blurt out gasping at the sight of the chained up male, naked with only his hat on. Curiously, I peer over, eyebrow raised. “Naughty,” Playfully, Dorian whispers, leaning over the bed with me, smirking down at the helpless male.

“Oh please like you haven’t,” I retort making Dorian snicker back.

“I’m not denying it,” Playfully, he counters as Eve appears and gasps, visibly shocked as she is taken aback, her hands covering her bright red face.

“O-Oh g-g-goodness,” Stuttering, Eve begins to turn red faced as I can’t help but chuckle with Dorian and Sera finding this hilarious while Solas remains surprisingly neutral.

“It’s not what it looks like!” The guard panics.

“Don’t worry we’re not kink shaming it’s your life,” I shrug him off.

“The empress led me to believe I would be…rewarded for betraying the Grand Duke. This…this was not what I hoped for…” The soldier confesses.

“You’re telling me Celene left you tied up and naked?” Frowning, Eve turns away too flustered to look down at him.

“You’d be surprised Eve, they say the quietest of the lot tend to be the most kinkiest,” I bring up smugly.

“Please I beg you. Don’t tell Gaspard! The meres beguiled me into giving her information about…plans for the troop’s movement in the palace tonight. She’s turned it into a trap. The moment he strikes, she’ll have him arrested for treason,” The soldier begs

“She’ll be all prim but there’s you with your bits out,” Sera giggles.

“Not good bits at that,” I mutter earning a playful nudge from a snickering Dorian.

“Fen!” Eve huffs blushing shocked by my words.

“What!? I’ve seen better…” I confess shrugging sheepishly.

“I don’t think we want to know about that,” Dryly, Solas remarks frowning as I shrug noting the annoyance n his tone.

“We should get go back to the ballroom, can’t risk getting kicked out,” Eve mutters as we all nod.

“What about him?” I ask.

“If you do as I say and testify we will let you go, just…get some clothes on and speak to Cullen,” Awkwardly, Eve turns her back as he nods. Desperately, Eve turns to Sera and I; we nod, freeing the man from his chains and then return to the ballroom, where Eve dances with Florianne …quite self-assuredly too, I raise a brow at her bold move, approaching the woman and practically, guiding her over to dance…I’m impressed she is confident, fair play…


	118. Little Locket

Eve pov:

Chilly, I shiver from the gentle nips of the air as Briala and I sit down on the balcony outside, no one in sight to hear us as Celene bows her head, looking down sadly.

“Inquisitor, I regret that we did not have time to speak earlier. No doubt you have questions about many things,” Celene greets me.

“The locket I found, your ladies spoke to you of no doubt, it was from Briala wasn’t it? It’s special, I had heard of the customs elven people use when creating these sorts of lockets,” I begin gently seeing her sorrowful expression pained making me sigh, pitying the poor girl still in love, I can see it in her eyes or maybe my hopeless romantic side is coming out…

“She gave it to me for my coronation. I don’t know why I kept it, it was a foolish thing to do,” Celene sighs guilty.

“No it wasn’t. Celene, what happened?” I question fascinated leaning in, a part of me excited like reading one of my many romance novels.

“She wanted change and she thought I could deliver. My word is law inquisitor but law doesn’t command people’s heart. Culture does not transform itself overnight. I failed her. I should have dared more. But the past like so many things, is beyond my command,” Celene explains as I nod in understanding.

“You love her don’t you? It’s alright to love again, sure you may have failed her, but together you two can do so much together, one step at a time. I can see that look in your eye, you still love her those lingering looks you two have been giving one another all night, doesn’t help either,” I clarify softly to the sorrowful woman.

“It’s that obvious…?” Celene sighs sadly.

“Afraid so,” Weakly, I smile at the sad woman.

“Perhaps so, but I cannot put her above the people of my empire. Dispose of the locket however you like it means nothing to me,” Celene turns her back to me and leaves as I sigh at the complicated situation I’ve wrapped myself into. Sighing, I stand up and decide to leave, however on my way, my eyes narrow when spotting a familiar lone figure and approach Briala looking out at another balcony in the winter palace, looking quite miserable for such a grand party.

“I believe this is your isn’t it from Celene?” I begin startling her as we are alone and she turns to me startled.

“Let me see that!” Desperate, she snatches it from me, shocked, her fingertips ghost over the etched patterns in the carving of the locket, looking so sad, so guilty, so pained at the sight, making my heart pang pained for the girl.

“She kept this!? What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this, it would have ruined her….”Briala gasps shocked.

“She cares for you Briala, it’s obvious, she kept it locked tight…either way she cared for it,” I begin gently seeing the conflict and shock in her eyes as well as a glimmer of hope.

“Maybe it did, she held on to it…” I prompt.

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts enjoy the party ambassador,” Courteously I bow as she nods her head and I dismiss myself, leaving her to tend to the ballroom inside.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan,” I perk up at the voice and turn to Florianne, nervously, I gulp only to take in a few breathes, steadying myself, back straight eyes wide and be ready for anything, I recite my mother’s words before every ball as I turn to the important figure and maybe enemy of mine.

“We met briefly. I am grand duchess Florianne De Chalons. Welcome to my party,” Graciously, she greets me.

“It is an honour to meet you duchess and to be speaking to you right now is truly an honour,” I play along smiling falsely at the woman.

“This is Orlais Inquisitor nothing happens by accident; I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of a…certain person. Come dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor,” Fleetingly, my eyes narrowed at the hidden meaning of her words, my ball mode coming in.

“It would be an honour,” polity, I offer my hand out to her making her smirk.

“I’d be delighted,” She agrees as we both descend down upon the dancefloor, feeling all eyes on us, where the true battle begins…

“You are from the Free Marches are you not? How much do you know about our little war?” Florianne begins.

“I assure you. The effects of this war reach far beyond the borders of the Orlesian Empire,” I inform her, having recalled my family’s issues with trading, writing to me for aid.

“Perhaps it does. I should not be surprised to find the empire is the centre of everyone’s world. It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall,” She smirks coyly.

“Is that what we both want?” I ponder out loud.

“I hope we are of one mind on this,” Falsely, she smiles.

“In times like these it’s hard to tell friend from foe is it not, your grace?” I hint.

“I know you arrived here as a guest from my brother, Gaspard. And have been everywhere in this palace. You are a curiosity to many inquisitor…and a matter of concern to some,” She warns me as my eyes narrow at her sharpened gaze.

“Am I the curiosity or concern to you, your grace?” I enquire, knowing the hidden truth.

“A little of both actually. This evening is of great importance Inquisitor; I wonder what role you will play it in. do you even know who is yet friend or foe? Who in this court can be trusted?” Deviously, she smirks.

“Oh my grace, we both know the answer to that…nobody. After all it is the game is it not and what doesn’t make a game fun then without a challenge…” I elaborate earning an approving nod as I dip her.

“Ah yes I had heard of your mother being fond of such games, a pity for her early demise…” Bitterly, I feel my fingertips clutch at the mention and her smug smirk as I glare daggers at her, feeling the urge to drop her but stop it. Quickly, I mask the brief anger to continue, keeping my head calm and collected as we continue the dance.

“In the winter palace everyone is alone. It cannot escape your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight,” She declares proudly almost.

“Isn’t everyone?” Friskily, I smirk dipping her down.

“You have little time, the attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the royal wing garden you will find the captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard’s secrets, I’m sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming,” Florianne whispers as I lift her up from the dancefloor, earning a chorus of cheers, then we bow to one another, ending our dance.

_“We’ll see what the night has in store, won’t we?”_


	119. Spoiled

Stoically, I lean over the balcony from above watching Eve dance with Florianne, my brow furred as my eyes gaze around the room, in case of any attackers. Shocked, my eyes widen when seeing a familiar male and scowl.

“Keep an eye on Eve,” I whisper to Cullen struggling with the men and women but sheepishly nodding as I leave, heading outside.

“Why couldn’t you understand?” Crow frowns as the eerie moon looming over us, releases a small light to cast down upon the lone crow, daggers shaking in his hands as he turns to me, his eyes tearful as I scowl.

“This is our purpose…” He reasons softly to me.

“This is not our purpose we could be so much more!” I argue.

“Then tell me, why do we exist? Everything must have a purpose, what is ours then not to serve those who need our aid? The magisters need our body, our blood to make such great advances…” Crow chants.

“For themselves not for us, not for our people, not for everyone but for _their_ power,” I snap.

“You’re wrong, if you had stayed you would have understood,” He begins.

“What have they done to you old friend? I remember when you spoke of wishing to join the tribe outside heck you even considered joining the Qunari to get revenge…what did they do to you?” I whisper, genuinely fearful of the deranged glint in his eye.

“They corrected me, adjusted me, and now, once I bring you back to him. I can be free, you promised all of us. We can be free all we have to do is bring you to him…” Crow smile crookedly.

“Over my dead body…”Ominously, I growl, raising my blades gleaming in the eerie moonlight of the night.

“Then so be it…” Crow scowls. Loudly, the sound of our blades slashing and crashing into one another, brings out as I easily dodge his shaky steps and moves, while he struggles against my strong strikes that is until…

“Fen!?” I hear Eve call out.

“A bit busy right now,” I bark back barley glancing at the group gawking as I nimbly dodge Crow’s strikes dodging, back flipping as he leaps down and I get out my bow, firing shot after shot at him but it fails as I drop down, rolling to recover as I approach and reunite with the group.

“Nice party?” I ask breathless.

“It was, but Florianne if you’re looking for another dance partner I’m afraid now isn’t the best time,” Eve calls out teasingly to Florianne.

“I have grown tired of your meddling. Corypheus wishes for the empress to die tonight and I will hate to disappoint him,” Florianne greets us.

“What does he get from this?” Eve questions.

“Celene’s death is but a stepping stone from a greater world. Corypheus will enter the black city and claim the godhood waiting for him. We will cast down your useless maker and usher in a united world governed by the hand of an attentive god,” Florianne declares.

“You’re Orlesian royalty, you don’t need to do this, why help him attack your empire?” Eve enquires.

“It’s me inquisitor, why settle for small when Corypheus will remake the entire world. I admit I will relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes I’ve outplayed him, he always was a sore loser,” Smugly, Florianne smirks.

“What do you get out of this?” Eve demands.

“The world of course I’ll deliver the entire south face of Thedas and Corypheus will save me. When he has ascended to godhood I will rule Thedas in his name!” Florian responds.

“You don’t have to do this Florianne there’s still time to turn back,” Eve reasons to her.

“Aww my dear Inquisitor you are so naive in there darkest dreams no one would imagine I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike a pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball inquisitor they’ll be talking of it for years. Kill her bring me the marked hand as proof, it will make a fine gift for the master,” Florianne departs, leaving us with her archers and goons as well as a familiar neon green portal, a rift just great.

“Hey at least she didn’t give us those boring old monologues,” I smirk trying to be optimistic as Eve reaches out for the portal.

“Cover me!” She barks as we nod understanding we need to get rid of the demons first then the archers and goons.

Scowling, once the portal is closed, only then as I turn to heavy ring and real scream, making us turn to see Sera raise her blade to…

“Sera stop!” I yell only for my eyes to widen as Crow releases a cry of anguish, suddenly his veins turning a familiar icy blue as Sera fortunately dodges Crow’s messy strikes as he collapses to his knees, coughing heaving, vomiting out numerous pints of crimson.

“Oh Maker…” Disturbed, Dorian and Eve along with Sera stagger back while I rush over to Crow stunned.

“No, no, don’t tell me,” Shakily, I place my hand on the whimpering Crow, screaming out in pain.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sera frowns.

“I don’t know,” The abominations share a look as gently, I kneel down next to the shaking mess trembling in pain as gently, I reach out to the crying Crow, gradually moving his sleeves up, my eyes widening in horror as I hear Eve heave at the sight of the multiple deep cuts, some scars some looking infected, some even reaching the bones of cuts littered all over his form. Unsteadily, I take in a sharp breathe, noting the pattern of cuts much to my dismay, don’t…no…no…no disturbed, I look up my blues meeting Crow’s shaky browns with a hint of a blue glow.

“He….he wanted the original…” Crow sobs out as I take in a few shaky breathes, holding in the urge to scream, to cry out in anguish. This is my fault if I hadn’t left, if I hadn’t…how any more has this bastard try to convert!? Lightly, I feel a cool hand on my cheek gently pulling me for my watery bleus to meet Crow’s sad broken pair.

“You know…I much prefer you with black hair, when I first saw you, your hair looked as bright as the blazing sun…” Sadly, he slurs as I bow my head, knowing what must be done as he smiles tightly at me and nods.

“If…if you see Raven tell her…I said hi and…I’m sorry, you were right, you were…where am I? Where am I?” Crow questions terror rich in his tone.

“What’s going on?” Eve queries lost.

“It’s the lyrium, made him forget…” Sharply, I respond gently placing my hand on his cheek, making him lean in fearful.

“Where’s…where’s Raven? Raven?” Desperate, Crow leads to me as I bow my head, taking in a deep breathe.

“She’s fine…you…you guys fled remember, you’re free…” Forcibly, I smile.

“Free? Where am I?” Crow ponders.

“You’re free…you’re about to join the alienage…” I lie to his face, trying to give him as much comfort as he deserves, recalling the numerous failed victims from the experiment.

“R-really, I can see mum and dad again…?” Hopeful, like a child he questions.

“Y-Yeah,” Struggling, I gulp down blinking back my tears as gently, I comb my fingertips through his hair, remembering the sad tale of his clan’s massacre thanks to the vints and stealing him and his sister from their home…

“Mum and…dad I see them! I see them!” Crow cheers.

“Y-Yeah,” Shakily, I take out my blade and swiftly, I impale it into his side, earning a small breathe of shock until he falls limp as I continue to strike his hair, trying to comfort the dying boy.

“What happened to him?” Dorian questions still lost.

“What happens to everyone who touches magic, they get spoiled…” Menacingly, I growl pushing past the others, still lost as I hold in my tears as we successfully, accomplish the task at hand as Eve approaches the tied up man, freeing him, turns out he is a spy for Gaspard, planning to have caused more havoc, he volunteers to justify, even got him to work for us, seems Leliana taught Eve well. Now then…time for some good old fashion ball crashing...


	120. Prince Charming

Casually, I lean against the railing of the second floor as Cullen approaches Eve and I while the others disperse themselves to their positions, ready just in case.

“Are you alright? You’re hurt,” Cullen reaches out to gently rub his gloved fingers against her scratch making me raise a brow at the two blushing stare in one another’s eyes.

“Oi, lovebrids, you can make bedroom eyes at each other later, sorta got a assassin to deal with,” I interrupt the two who awkwardly cough, failing to recover from the action as I turn to Eve.

“What is our move?” Cullen questions after Eve had spoken to me of Leliana proposing the idea to let Celene die so we could do crowd control on the moral panic, leave it for the others to deal with due to the plan, let Gaspard rule or do our original plan.

“We need to stop Corypheus at any cost, meaning we need to stop her,” Eve decides.

“Are you sure, she is about to start her speech,” Cullen frowns.

“We’ll be fine, have faith in us,” Weakly, Eve smiles.

“I do,” Cullen whispers slowly the pair shyly smiling blushing as Eve glances at me and I nod, watching her go down the dancefloor.

“But what if she gets hurt!?” Cullen panics after realizing the danger.

“Then you can be her knight in shining armour blondie,” I remark dryly as he grumbles as we both watch Eve confidently stride over to the head of the dancefloor, ready to take on Celene.

“We owe the court one more show your grace,” Bravely, Eve strides over announcing herself.

“Inquisitor…” Reluctantly, Florianne turns to Eve.

“The eyes of every noble in Orlais on us your majesty, remember to smile…” Brightly, Eve smiles smugly at the fake smile and scowl of Florianne.

“This is your party. You wouldn’t want the people to think you’ve lost control don’t you?” Smiling, Eve strides up the staircase approaching the nervous Florianne.

“Who would not be delighted to speak to you inquisitor?” Florianne plays along.

“I seem to recall you saying…’ ** _all I need is to keep you out of the ballroom to strike!’_** when your archers failed to kill me and my friends in the garden you promised me this last dance. So easy to lose your good graces, you even name your brother for the murder of a councillor. It was an ambitious plan, Celene, Gaspard, the entire council of Harold’s, all of your enemies under one roof,” Loudly, Eve blurts out shocking many in the court as she raises her voice, ringing out.

“This is…very entraining but you do not have any evidence for this wild story?” Nervously, Florianne laughs.

“That will be matter for the judge to decide cousin,” Politely, Celene cuts in.

“Gaspard you cannot believe this! You know I would never…” Florianne begins only to trial off when her brother staggers back, turning his back on the rejected girl as Gaspard and Briala keep their distance, and the guards stroll in.

“Rejected,” Smirking, I sicker as Sera, and I share a cocky high five.

“Gaspard?” Feebly, she calls out to him making me and Sera snicker as she huddles forward, staring back fearful of the guards.

“You lost this fight ages ago your grace. You’re just the last to find out,” Eve turns her back. Defeated, Florianne collapses to her knees crying out as she is dragged away by the guards for judgement…

Calmly, I watch as Eve joins Celene outside with Briala and Gaspard.

“Think she’s going to reveal about bondage guy?” Sera asks.

“Nah she’s too weak besides from all we got, we could rule Orlais, I think she’s going to do the whole romance thing with the elf and Celene,” I mutter.

“Huh…yeah you’re probably right, oh nibbles!” Eagerly, Sera darts off to get food. Calmly, I sip my drink and frown, deciding to use the distraction as Celene, Gaspard and Eve return to leave, heading outside.

I am greeted in the gardens by the rustle of leafs and the cool brisk wind of the eerie moon, my nose twitches at the lavender scent wandering through my nostrils as my brow furrows at the sad slumped figure, long gone. Slowly I kneel down, gently; my fingertips flinch from the sheer chill of his skin and sigh. I need answers, I grasp hold of his slit arms, wincing as I notice numerous injection marks, so the lyrium was injected into his blood stream…that’s new. I suppose bathing them chained in lyrium doesn’t always work or having a blade stained in lyrium doesn’t work either. Still though, my brow furrows as I notice clumps of lyrium, the veins almost turning into lumps of veins humming, disgusting I recoil from the sight and sigh, standing up.

Seems I’ll need info on lyrium…I could ask Varric but he may help as well…I don’t know, I mean he owes me a favour since I helped him out with those birds…I don’t know.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Shocked, I turn to the voice of Solas and frown.

“They didn’t even bury him, they just left him here…” I sigh; head down in shame at my friend only to feel Solas’ comforting hand on my shoulder, making me look up, my blues gazing into his sorrowful eyes.

“Come on…lets go inside,” He whispers as I nod and follow him inside, raising a brow to find a solemn Eve out on the balcony, briefly, I look up to frown at the horde of men and women, blocking Cullen from seeing her…

“Yeah…I should go check on her, don’t want another broody guy around…” I mutter and leave him. Stoically, I approach the baloney, hearing the fresh nip of the ice cold air as I lean over the balcony smiling softly at the frowning Eve.

“You okay buddy?” I ask trying to break the sorrowful atmosphere, taking a seat by her side as she releases a tired sigh.

“I…all this politic scandal, brought back memories…” Eve sighs tiredly.

“Memories?” I question.

“Yeah, my mum would host the most beautiful of balls, even people for the Tevinter imperium would appear, of course reluctantly when learning of my mother’s preference of no slaves about but still…she was known as the bell of the ball, heh people wonder how a farmer like my dad courted such a beauty…” Sadly, Eve smiles a sorrow to her tone.

“How?” I ask.

“Heh, he wasn’t even meant to be there, it was mum’s first party, she was going haywire going bonkers over anything to make it perfect only then for mid dance for some oaf with manoeuvre all over him, to roll in and accidently flip all of the alcohol onto her dress…” Eve giggles at the memory while I raise a brow.

“That’s…that’s a first impression,” I remark not sure what to say.

“Heh, yeah, granddad was furious demanding to have him hung but mum…just started laughing, people thought she went bonkers as my dad joined in and hired him as the palace server for her…then they sorta just clicked…” Sheepishly, Eve siels shrugging carelessly.

“Sounds like something from a book,” I mutter.

“I know right the noble and the nobody…heh, I always loved those books, mum would read them to me for hours on end until…” Sadly, Eve trails off.

“Until…?” I encourage noting her sorrowful tone.

“Until I was discovered then she…she sorta broke, when I got sent away I could still visit but mum would act distant, knowing I would just be going away again while dad relished in the few days I had with him mum couldn’t even look at me without pain nor guilt…I got my magic from her after all…” Eve smile forcefully, a sorrow in her voice.

“I see…have you tried talking to her?” I suggest recalling Hakes fondness for her family.

“I…no…” Eve trials off pained making me frown.

“Then I guess you should,” I shrug.

“You guess? What about you and your family…?” Eve question as I feel a sudden spark of anger and bitterness at the thought of that abomination, that traitor….that backstabber.

“I…I don’t really know all I really had was Fenris,” I lie turning away eyes narrowed, she is not my sister, she is not, I do not have an abomination, I do not have a single ounce of poison in my veins.

“What of your mother? Father? Any other siblings?” Eve continues not seeing my discomfort or rising rage.

“Don’t know. Don’t care…” Sharply, I cut her off, my tone ice cold as she flinches back noting my sharp glare.

“Fennic I didn’t mean…oh by the way seems we got some help from Celene’s advisor on magic…” Eve smirks.

“Another apostate great…” Sarcastically, I remark.

“Hey you’re sleeping with one!” Eve points out.

“Am not,” I confirm.

“Oh yeah then what’s with those lingering looks he’s been giving you?” Smugly, Eve smirks.

“Well first off, all we did was kiss, haven’t done the devils tango yet maybe later on…who knows…” I shrug.

“But still she gives thanks,” Eve smiles.

“For what?” I frown.

“For looking out for her child she finds it difficult to do so, due to the view of the nobility. Doesn’t want her son to be grouped in with her. You know she may be useful she has knowledge of ancient elven and other forbidden magic, I would love to learn from her,” Eve explains to me.

“Are you mad? Haven’t you seen what blood magic is capable of!?” I snap panicked at the thought of another Crow.

“Fen what happened to your friend may have not been blood magic it may have…” Eve begins only to flinch from my snort and arm raised, blocking her from seeing my expression.

“Don’t…just…urgh…Great a blood mage just what I needed,” I grumble too tired to deal with the lot of them.

“It’s not like that she seems…” Eve begins.

“Right…Whatever, look I’m sure prince charming would want a dance,” I mutter nodding recalling the child from prior

“He seems a bit busy with the others…” Eve turns away pained.

“You’re kidding right; he looks like a puppy drowning in the sea or water of many horny nobles…” I snicker.

“Heh, I…I don’t know I don’t want to ask I mean…” Eve blushes flustered making me roll my eyes.

“I hope I’m not interrupting…” Startled, Eve turns to the warm voice of Cullen.

“Ah so the puppy can swim,” Lightly, I tease as he gives me a playful smile then turns back to Eve.

“There you are everyone’s been looking for you. Things have calmed down for the moment are you alright?” Cullen asks Eve as I take a step back, leaning against the wall, watching them from afar, not sure what to do as the pair lean over the balcony chatting.

“I’m just worn out it’s been a while since I last came to a ball,” Eve responds, bowing her head exhausted.

“For all of us, I’m glad it’s over…I know it was foolish but I was worried about you tonight,” Gently, Cullen places his hand on her arm, making her sweetly smile and place her hand on top of his.

“I may not have another chance like this but I must ask, may I have this dance,” Elegantly, Cullen bows, offering his gloved hand out as Eve turns conflicted, briefly, her green hues meet mine as I give her a nod making her smile slightly as she slides her hand over his, smiling brightly and excitedly.

“Of course, I thought you didn’t dance,” Happily, she smiles as slowly, Eve follows Cullen into the ballroom.

“I wouldn’t but I try,” Brightly, Cullen smiles and the two leave, leaving me alone in the crispy chilly air of the moonlight as I enjoy the bright full moons company, closing my eyes in deep thought.


	121. One Hell Of A Middle Finger

Those wounds on Crow they looked fresh, don’t tell me that was recent then again most people can’t stand a week infused with lyrium without going mad or falling to their symptoms. I need to stop focusing on it, I need to focus on the positives right be like Eve, positives, positives, positives like um…rainbows and um…damn it I can’t think of anything positive!!!

“Someone’s brooding,” Brightly, the smug voice of Dorian greets me as my ears perks up at the sound of his footsteps approaching, making me turn to glance at him smirking down at me, leaning over the baloney, joining my side in observing and admiring the beautiful scenery of the horizon.

“No really just staring out in the icy cold for no reason…” Dryly, I remark earning a small chuckle from the smirking Dorian, a calm air surrounding us, no tension, no anger, nothing just music.

“Then perhaps this will cheer you up,” Smirking, I turn my eyes widening as I hear the pop of the cork of a bottle making me turn to see him, goblets in hand passing me both golden goblets, pouring the liquid inside and I return one of the filled goblets to him, curious, I lean down, my nose twitching as my eyes widen identifying the wine in a quick second from its distinct scent.

“Legacy White Shear!? Where did you get this from!?” I gasp, staring down at the bottle, he teasingly swirls before me, smirking smugly as he gently passes it in my hands. I can’t believe it legacy white shear it’s said to be peculiar and rare, a single run of this spirit took colour and what has been optimistically called flavour from lyrium in the cask's bilge hoop. A sipping whisky if you value your innards.

“I have my ways…” Confidently, Dorian smirks as I take a sip, smirking at the acidic nature while Dorian coughs releasing back, no doubt a light weight while I calmly enjoy the burning sensation down my throat.

“Don’t tell me you flirted with one of the elven servants and I’m guessing you got lucky…” I gather, noting the faint scent of well…and noting the glistening skin as well as his tousled hair.

“H-how did?” He raises a brow surprised and impressed.

“Your hair,” I point smirking as his eyes dilate in horror.

“My hair!?” Urgently, Dorian reaches out to fix his hair making me roll my eyes at the panicking mess, taking a sip of the wine, smirking enjoying the burning taste.

“Don’t fret, relax you’ve had your win for the night,” I assure him, grateful for the wine, already feeling the giddy buzz taking over my once sore form, now feeling the adrenaline and burning sensation I so adore.

“And so have you,” He tells me.

“If you call losing someone close a win sure,” I mutter.

“You know what I mean we saved Celene,” He reasons.

“I didn’t really have an view on all this,” I confess.

“Seriously? Aren’t you happy for Briala and Celene seems like fairy tale besides an elf in power that’s pretty good,” He gushes excitedly as I feel a brief twitch of my brow at his clear ignorance.

“Not really. I don’t know much about Briala, just because she’s an elf means jack squat to me, I don’t trust her, I don’t any one of these guys to rule,” I state the fact clearly surprising him.

“Sounds complicated,” He sighs.

“Politics is,” I confirm.

“Way too complicated for my taste…” I add grumpily, taking another sip.

“Oh but a wine that could kill you is better,” Teasingly, Dorian retorts.

Hey at least I know I’m going to die and not have to expertly wait for the right moment to be killed. At least I’m not being hunted down for years or being tricked, I’m in control and that is far better than being in the hands of some stranger,” Intensely, I argue.

“True, true…” Dorian hums in approval.

“Seems it’s your turn to get lucky tonight,” Boldly he smirks making me frown at his wink as he takes my glass, making me scowl and turn, my blues widening see a familiar elf approach, oh boy…

“What are you…? Oh.” I catch on glaring at his bubbly grin, wanting to wipe it off his smug face as a familiar bloodlust appears, wanting to deck him in the face.

“Good luck,” Flirtatiously, he teases as I snarl at the ass.

No. Dorian don’t you dare!! Internally, I scream but it’s too late he’s gone like the wind making em gorna, head don elnaing on the balcony ready for this guy, ignoring the faint blush on my features.

“I’m not surprised to find you out here…thoughts?” Solas approaches, joining my side as I release a tired sigh, head down shaking my head smirking compactly.

“What is this hook up balcony?” I joke lightly earning a small smirk from him.

“You saw them?” Solas questions.

“Honey, I made that happen,” Smugly, I smirk.

“Honey? That’s new,” He teases.

“Don’t get used to it, you're definitely not honey, eggy would work, baldy too…” I quirk my head to the side smirking playful as Solas shakes his head, raising a brow playful.

“What are you thinking?” He questions concern laced in his tone.

“Honestly, nothing just…so much shit all fighting at once. On the plus side, seems like you got another mage to nerd out with,” I joke lightly.

“A new mage?” Solas quirks a brow.

“Yep sort of like you, a know it all with elven heritage,” I remark smirking at Solas’ frown.

“I’m teasing well sorta anyway, what about you did you enjoy yourself?” I ask.

“I found it rather fascinating,” He smirks.

“Course you would, any cheeky elf catch your eye,” Cheekily, I tease only to frown at Solas’ scowl.

“I have one right now…” Solas sips his drink bitterly.

“Oh come now, who is she? He?” I lean in eager.

“We’re not all like you, tell me how are you?” Solas demands making me frown.

“Sad. I just…purpose? All he spouted about I was insulted I mean, we are so much more than just a simple purpose…he shouldn’t have died but… he was in pain” I look down scowling, my hands shaking as gently, I feel Solas wrap his arm around me, bringing me into a soft side hug, briefly making me flinch but sigh, leaning into the touch.

“Take a deep breathe,” He advises and I follow feeling my blood simmer down and my rage dimmer as I lean into the crook of his neck as he rests, rubbing gentle patterns into my back and lightly placing his lips upon my temple, a chaste kiss, an strange kiss to me as we lay in one another’s arms content…that is until hearing the music perk up, making me raise a brow smirking coyly at my thought as I escape from Solas’ hold, confusing him until he sees my smug smirk and hand offered to him, making him raise a brow.

“Shouldn’t the roles be reversed?” Solas smirks curious.

“Aw where’s the fun in that? So…what about it? Wanna dance?” I ask.

“And why would I do that?” He crosses his arms playfully.

“Oh I don’t know maybe as a middle finger for the burning of Hamshiral?” Grinning, I beam at the thought, noting Solas raise a brow, feigning conflict.

“It would be my honour,” Eagerly, he places his hand in mine, taking the reigns as he begins to guides me to the dance floor.

“Sweetie, it would be mine….hmm,” I trail off contemplating.

“What?” He stops in his tracks.

“Sounds much better, sweetie,” Playfully, I smirk as Solas releases a small smile, lovingly looking at me, gently taking my face in his hands briefly making me flinch but patiently he waits for me to lean in as he gently places his lips on top of mine, causing a strange sensation of soft sparks, nothing compared to the adrenaline I would feel from my prior flings, this one was different, more softer, more tender, more…intimate and…I loved it…grinning, I drag Solas inside as we begin dancing, before the nobles, giving them one hell of a middle finger….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Fennic and Solas during this mission? Would love to know your thoughts!


	122. Children Of Chains

_Huddled together are two children, grinning and giggling happily in the greenery smiling as the young redhead opens up her pals revealing a burst of raw flames, the hiss, cackle and crackle of embers perk up their ears as their amazed hues gaze into the warmth of the raw red flames as many other elven adults do their daily deeds, while the other children play, while one in particular stays by their mother’s side, aiding the woman looking quite similar to the young child by her side, helping putting up the washing._

_“Asteria you know you don’t have to do this. I am capable of doing the washing…” Smiling, the mother looks down at her calm child._

_“I’m fine…” Peacefully, she assures her mother, giving her the pins needed to keep the washing on the line._

_You should be out playing with your brother and sister…She frowns feeling guilty as the only single mother of the alienage often being stared at and pitied for raising three kids alone._

_“I don’t wanna I wanna help…” Asteria smiles brightly at her mother, who feels guilt and shame for such selfless behaviour._

_“Alright…” Lovingly, the mother gazes down at her little girl, gently taking her child’s cheek which the child happily leans into, brown hues gaze into a similar pair delicately appreciating the aid only then as the cool peace to be halted by the high pitch scream and ring of a blade._

_“Asteria!” Quickly, the mother protectively stands before her child who nods and rushes over to the brushes, seeing her friends siblings, she quickly grabs them, hiding in the bushes of the gardens as they watch the guards shout, scream and abuse the poor elves. Terrified, the elven children watch as many of the mothers and fathers of the alienage are cut and cut down, their bodies collapsing to the floor, blood staining the grass below as many other relatives of those fallen attempt to rush over to their side, only to join them in death. Briefly, the group grimace, turning away pained as one of the many children they recognise rushes over to one of the slain women…_

_“Mummy! Mummy!!” Thrashing, the child pounces on her mother, shaking them but it’s no use as they are greeted by the cool slash of the air and heavy ring of metal._

_“Mummy…Mummy….Mummy!” Horrified, the redhead of the siblings lunges forward as a few jump on the thin lanky woman, roughly shoving her into the floor and raising their armed fists, beating the woman to a bloodied pulp as bravely, the girl once by her mother’s side stays seated, hiding in the bushes, her grip tightening on her sibling, wanting to help their mother unaware of the heavy consequences of such actions. Beaten and bloodied, the girl’s nose twitches at the heavy stench of iron in the air, noting a few smelling of musk as they stand, leaving the beaten bloodied and many slain elves to recover…_

_“Mummy!!!!!!”_

_Blinking, the scene then changes to another, it’s of the girl again, the girl with dark long brown hair, a side of her brunette black locks are tied into a lone braid as she kneels down, hearing the creak of the messy, decrypted, dying floorboards wincing from the sore scratches courtesy of the sharp floorboards as she gently taps the dirty piece of fabric against her beaten mother’s features, bruises littered all over her body, stoically, the lean, thin girl tends to her mother’s injuries as the soft sounds of breathing from the next room, resonates in the air._

_Weakly, the mother opens her eyes, her eyes widening to see her stoic child’s features, her cheeks hollow, her eyes are as dark as soot and her body, she flinches upset to see the strong outlines of her ribs, practically peering out of her skin. Quietly, the girl rubs the stains of white from her clothing, trying to tend to the numerous bruises littered all over her body from blood to much more dark injuries and remnants, some aspects she can’t fix like the broken bones of her ribs, spotting several rips of clothing, noting to herself the various stitching must be done if they’re lucky…_

_“Asteria. Have you…have you eaten?” Concerned, her mother caresses her child’s cheek, concern laced in her tone._

_“I’m fine…” Asteria reassures her mother._

_“Asteria please…” Her mother begs, wishing for the truth seeing the strain in her child’s tired eyes, strain no child of such youth should endure or see._

_“Here your food,” Gently,_ _Asteria gently grasps hold of the stale bread with moss, carefully she pries off the moss off the fresh bits of the stern hard pieces of bread, helping the mother eat._

_“Sweetheart…I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lightly, the mother weeps as calmly and softly, the young girl wraps her arms around the crying mother, holding her, cradling the shaken mess, gently combing her fingertips through her mother’s rough, greasy torn hair._

_“It’s okay…it’s okay mummy…”Serenely, the young girl brushes her hands through her mother’s hair, trying to comfort her sobbing mother._

_“Asteria…I’m sorry, I…my little Aster… listen to me, you need to listen to mummy okay…?”Shakily, her mother manages to regain some composure, caressing her child’s hollow cheeks feeling a wave of guilt for her child’s misfortune, all because of her._

_“Okay…” Obediently, she nods._

_“Your sister, Varania, her gift, it must be hidden or else they will take her away,” The mother pleads earnestly to her child._

_“No she can’t be taken away she can’t…!” Asteria panics at the thought of her sister being ripped from her family._

_“That’s why; listen to me the power your sister wields is a dangerous frightful power for it is the same power as them…that’s why we must keep her power a secret do you understand…?” Shakily, she questions her child._

_“Yes…I will I promise mama, I’ll do anything to protect our family…” Deeply, Asteria vows._

_“My little Aster…I’m sorry for having to rely on you, my little girl…” Ashamed, Asteria's mother turns away._

_“It’s fine please just rest, I’ll do tomorrows chores…” Earnestly, Asteria volunteers._

_“Asteria…no, you know the rules,” Her mother reminds Asteria._

_“Then let me help…you’re in no condition to…” Asteria begs pained to see her mother struggling._

_“Very well…” Guilty, the mother bows her head, wrapping her arms around her stone cold child, feeling tears prick her eyes at the guilt and pain from the emotional burden she had placed upon her little girl…._

_Brightly, the golden sun gleams as Asteria and her mother continue to do the chores, smiling softly, happy to see her sister and brother playing with one another._

_“Sister come play with us!! “Happily, the young red head waves her over making Asteria smile weakly at her sister._

_“Later,” She calls back making the redhead pout only for the young boy to grasp her hand causing the two to giggle as they begin to do cartwheel, playing with the other children…._

_“Leto I’m scared,” The frightful voice of the young red head perks the ears of Aster rushing over to the scene, her eyes widening to find the worried Leto looking up at the biggest tree, the mother tree of the alienage._

_“What did you do!?” She barks at her twin._

_“I didn’t do anything it was crow, he dared Varania to climb to the highest part and join him…”_

_“He knows she’s scared of heights!!!” She scowls._

_“What do we do?”_

_“Call mother I’ll get them down,” Aster argues._

_“You crazy if you fall you could break a bone…”_

_“I am not leaving my sister with Crow!!!” Determined, the girl leaps upwards, wincing from her sore raw nails having to dig into the tree, bravely climbing up the tree, ignoring the aching and burning of her muscles, briefly she gasps as her fingertips grips begins to slip._

_“Asteria!” Leto calls out worriedly._

_“I-I’m fine get mum!” Loudly, she cries fear evident in her tone as Leto flees to get the adults and the girl continues her climb upwards._

_“Isn’t it great Varania look at this pretty landscape imagine the world outside there like those clans do!” Animatedly, Crow gushes unaware of the shaking Varania, clinging to the girth of the tree, whimpering, shaking terrified, her features gone as pale as ice as she clings to the tree, eyes slammed shut._

_“I want mummy…I want Leto…I want sis…”_

_“Crow what the hell are you doing?” Aster barks, anger laced in her tone._

_“Oh Asteria just in time look at…” Crow smirks._

_“You shouldn’t be up here it’s dangerous!” Aster scolds._

_“But this is where the best fruit is…” Crow pouts,_

_“I don’t care; you saw what happened to the other kids!!!” Asteria scowls gesturing to the small graves below making Crow frown and Varania’s grip to tighten._

_“Well I’m not going down!” Crow refuses._

_“Fine, do what you want, I’m busy, Varania are you okay?” Worriedly, Aster rushes over to the shaking girl’s side._

_“Asteria I’m scared, I wanna go down, I want down I want down!” Wailing, Varania cries, clinging to the tree._

_“I just need you to get off the tree okay,” Gently, she pries her sister off the tree, noting the bloodied nails of the shaking girl as Asteria briefly winces from the tight claw marks embedded into her form, from the shaking bundle of mess before her as calmly she stands frowning at Crow._

_“I just want to fly away…” Crow whispers, reaching out to the sky._

_“Give up Crow…” Coldly, Asteria calls out._

_“Huh? Crow blinks puzzled._

_“There’s no escape just accept it…or you could just jump, at least you could escape…” Asteria encourages a cold look in her eye as Varania hides in Asteria’s chest, clinging to her._

_“You think so?” Crow whispers, a faint hope in his tone._

_“If it means more food for us then sure…” Blankly, Asteria encourages._

_“You’re quite morbid you know that…” Crow chuckles._

_“Just deal with hat you get, life isn’t fair,” Calmly, Asteria remarks picking her sister up bridal style and gently, climbing down with her sister in hand._

_“Asteria! Varania are you alright?” Their mother reaches out._

_“We’re fine we ju-ARGH!!!!” Screaming, Aster screeches with her sister as her foot slips and immediately, protectively holds her sister, bracing for the impact as she groans, releasing a faint groan, and hearing the giant crack of pain from the heavy contact of the ground and her back._

_“Varania!!Asteria!!!” Quickly, their mother rushes over to the scene, her eyes wide in horror, tears threatening to fall in her eyes as she desperately checks over her children, her eyes filled with worry, panic and concern.._

_“Mummy…?” Weakly, Varania whimpers out as relieved she kneels down kissing her child’s forehead grateful only then to turn to Asteria._

_“Asteria,” Relieved, she hears a small groan from said girl only to gasp in horror at the odd angle her hand is in…_

_“Oh maker,” Horrified, she gently holds her child’s bruised and twisted wrist, pained when hearing the loud screech of agony from Asteria, tears in her eyes as frantically, the other elves rush over, not sure what to do until one appears._

_“She broke her wrist, we need to get her treated,” One of them orders as the others shrink back, not sure what to do as Asteria’s mother helps her up and tends to Asteria, the best way she can._

_“Oi what’s the hold up!” Loudly, the other elves flinch fearful as the mage guards arrive, tending to the scene._

_“My child she fell and..” The mother begins but…_

_“She’s not dead, tough girl,” One of the guards notes only to hear Asteria whimper from the touch of the mage._

_“You can heal her can’t you!?” Desperate, she pleads to the guards._

_“We have a deadline, this scene costed enough of our time, it’s her fault she tried to kill herself,” One of them scoff._

_“No she-“_

_“Get a move on,” Loudly, the mage guard orders scaring the alienage back into work mode as Asteria is roughly shoved to stand and the basket of fruit given to her._

_“Deliver those to the kitchen got it!?” The guard barks at the staggering girl who nods and leaves, using one hand and struggles but complies to it._

_“No wait please I’ll-“_

_The harsh slap echoes in the air silencing the woman who collapses to her knees, cradling her cheek as worried the other two children rush over to their mother’s side helpless as the guards leave and so does Asteria…worrying the family._

_Limping, Asteria limps through the hallways, her wrist bruised enveloped in purple as she continues her struggle towards the kitchen, however as she does, her eyes widen when her ears perk up at the sound of gossiping mages._

_“Did you hear?”_

_“You mean about the slave alienage right?_

_“Yeah, said there was a mage there, I hear they plan to kill the knife ear today…”_

_“Seriously!?”_

_“Yeah on their way there!”_

_“Yeah I hear the master would see to it personally….”_

_No, no, no!! Horrified, the young Asteria drops the bag, ignoring the clatter of the fruits and rushes back to the alienage, her eyes wide in horror when finding her mother being held up by her throat as desperate, she tries to claw her way to freedom._

_“Tell me whore who’s the mage!?” Loudly, he barks dagger rose to her throat._

_“Mama!!!” Horrified, the young Aster dashes forward, feeling a wave of rage at the sight of her helpless mother and raises her hand, reeling it back as she leaps forward, ignoring the boiling rush of heat in her hand and her mother’s plea for her to stop as she plants her hand on the male’s eyes._

_“Let her go!!!” She screams to the heavens noting to her surprise the sudden burst of steam as the guard releases a screech of horror as he staggers back, cradling his singed burned face, noting the crimson leaking seeping out form his bloodied hands, trying to hide his facial features, surprising many including the shocked girl, who shakily looks out at her bloodied hands, stained in crimson dripping down from her fingertips, stained in ruby red as she turns, her scared hues meeting her mother’s dismayed pair, staggering back fearful._

_“Mama?” Innocently, she calls out to her mother only to receive silence as suddenly she releases a cry of shock and fear as she is grabbed by her throat making her whimper._

_“Found you…” Smirking, he grins as he increases his iron grip making her cry out in pain urgently trying to free herself but it’s useless._

_“No let her go she’s just a child!” Frantically, her mother cries out reaching for her only to be held back by the guards._

_“She’s an issue,” Suddenly, the air turns as ice as cold as…no…no…no…horrified, the young Asteria freezes as an old man with a bearded man appears in his robes as all the elves bow down, including the fearful mother._

_“M-Master Denarius…”_

_“She will come with me, if you are in my way I will not hesitate to kill you…”_

_“She’s my child!”_

_“She is my property now leave us!!! I have much to do with my little pet…”_

_“No…No…Asteria! ASTERIA!!!!”_

Shocked, I jolt up heaving, panting, taking in huge gulps of breathe as I feel a rainstorm of sweat cascade down my heated temple, looking down at my heaving chest rising up and down as surprised, I look down at the numerous layers of clothing scattered, some pieces rips to shreds on the floor…oh boy. Slowly, I feel a sense of dread only to turn to feel a secure, warm, comforting hand on my torso, securely around my waist making me look down at the pale arm to reveal…Solas, curled into my side, clinging to me.

Maker…slowly I bow my head, biting my lip, staining another heavy layer of sweet copper as I close my eyes, trying to level my breathing trying to compose myself from those flashes, those flashes who was that girl? Asteria? Wait…Fenris…he was called Leto according to Varania she as there so that woman…she was…mum…but I…Oh Maker, I can’t, I’m so…what the hell have I done!?

Shakily, I feel a strange dampness in my eyes as quickly I wipe away any signs of tears attempting to level my breathing as I unsteadily stand, only to flinch briefly from the rough sharp pain below…huh…rough guy for such a quiet guy…they do say it’s the quiet guy to look out for. Rapidly, I kneel down, urgently grasping hold of my clothes and instantly putting them back on, reluctantly, peeling off the strange source of warmth from Solas arm, saddened slightly as I shake my head, trying to banish such thoughts.

“Okay clothes on now I just got to get outta here, luckily it’s not my first time now this time for the walk of shame, sadly, I smirk as I approach the door, ready to leave, only then to hear the faint groan startling me as I turn to stare shocked at the surprised Solas, staring at me puzzled.

“Are you alright?” He questions.

“Me, I’m fine…I just…look what happened between us, it…I can’t not now,” I begin shakily, frowning at the various thoughts and words in my mind, struggling as I feel a wave of rage begin to erupt.

“Why not? I’m not forcing you I’m simply curious. Fennic please, you can talk to me,” Softly, Solas assures me as I scowl, glancing to the side to notice him look worried, sitting down legs crossed as he gently places his hand on mine and sets me down, placing me in his lap as I feel nothing but rigid as he gently places his chin on the crook of my neck, rocking me back and forth, rubbing patterns into my back, only making me curl into myself, recoiling back from the touch making him frown.

“I have…after…that I had flashes of memories, memory of my life before...” Struggling, I begin prying his hands from me startling him as I remove myself from his embrace, scowling.

“You mentioned not being able to recall after your… Do you want me to help I can- “ He trials off pained only to falter from my stern sharp glare.

“No! No…I don’t. Look just forget about this, whatever this is…and leave me alone…” I raise my hand, silencing him as I turn my back to the male.

“We can’t avoid each other we…” He tries to argue as I growl.

“I can’t do this! Just leave me alone that’s it!” Loudly, I snap startling him as I turn my back to him, hearing him cla out to me but the harsh slam of the wooden door answers him as I storm out, needing space, needing time to breathe and most of all…needing time to think…

Heavily, I lower my head, my brow furrowed as the crisp air of the Skyhold ice greets me as I lean on the balcony, scowling, trying to arrange these flashes once more, gently grasping at faint straws that were those flashes, trying to gather myself.

“What are you doing out here?” Startled, I turn to the voce of my brother, whose turquoise eyes widen when seeing my state.

“What happened? Did that abomination…?” Fenris frowns as I release a tired sigh, wincing from his loud obnoxious voice to the stinging pain, echoing in my mind.

“I…I think I know now…” Painfully, I begin.

“Know what?” Fenris asks.

“Why you left Hawke…” I tell him as Fenris’ eyes widen in surprise.

“Fennic don’t tell me…” Fenris begins worried.

“I don’t understand why they showed up when I slept with him. I’ve slept with many men, but he was the one who caused such pain…” Fed up, I complain to my brother angered why is it he of all people managed to bring back old horrid memories.

“Maybe it’s due to his dirty blood, it trigged…I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that abomination!” Fenris offers.

“Fenris enough…” I argue, fed up.

“So you left…” Fenris exclaims tired.

“I’m so sorry brother back then I was so angry, I didn’t understand but now…bloody hell I understand…”Ashamed, I bow my head recalling the bar fight caused from our dispute and me seeing Hawke so tear eyed, so pained, so hurt and now…now I understand. We can’t…I just I can’t…

“Fennic listen to me, go back, you have to, you owe it to him to give him an explanation,” Fenris frowns at me.

“I did…” I argue.

“Did you tell him of your glimpses?” He elaborates making me scoff.

“I told him what was necessary,” I begin.

“And that would be?” Fenris furrows his brow.

“Then you didn’t. Go back…it brought me great pain when leaving her…” Fenris confesses trying to confide in me

“No! I will deal with this alone!” I bark.

“Sister he deserves to…” Fenris begins making me scoff.

“No I will deal with his like I’ve dealt with everything about me alone…” Stubbornly, I state the fact clearly and coldly to the fool, I’ve slept with so many people and never once has this occurred and when doing my walk of shame, I did it alone, cause the only person you can rely on is yourself!

“No. I can’t I just…I can’t okay!? I’m not you Fenris! I can’t! I have slept with several men, I…I can’t…” I begin, my eyes widening at the slight break of my tone as I try to regain control, seething as I bow my head, growling and instead returning to the comforts of my cold confines, alone as I approach my bedroom, after pushing my brother aside, I make sure to grab the nearest, biggest and most strongest drink in my cabinet and drink away my sorrows, my regrets, my memories…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would love to know your thoughts! Also if you had to choose vines to suit Fennic or Fennic x Solas would love to know your thoughts!


	123. So...Goats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So curious to know if you guys have any headcanons between Fennic and Solas, what couple things do you see them doing and such?

Curious, I raise a brow when noting the chipper Eve practically skipping as she takes her seat on her throne, smugly smiling.

“Someone’s chipper, I guess the flower has finally been plucked,” Teasingly, I smirk at the smirking girl who flushes red, sinking into her throne.

“Wha…no!” She squeaks back sinking into her seat.

“Oh really?” I smirk raising a brow.

“Yeah, all we did was talk and cuddle on the bed, it was great just us cuddling,” Eve blushes red as I blink owlishly at the content girl, happy over…talking.

“Fen you okay? You seemed tired…” Eve questions worriedly as I shrug.

“You’re innocence baffles me sometimes,” I mutter shaking my head, relishing the innocence of youth.

“Oh okay…oh…judgement is about to commence…” Eve notes as everyone gathers, I stand by Eve’s side, leaning against the inquisitor’s throne, eager to know of today’s judgement.

“Yeah you’re right…let’s see how this goes…” I mutter as the crowd gathers, my eyes briefly lingering and then darting to the floor when seeing Solas as I cross my arms, tightening, my crossed arms and my brow furrows only then to blink as the prisoner arrives, some muscular guy wearing a navy blue ram mask with splashes of brush paints of black and white, looking smeared. My eyes blink at the huge ram horns curled on his mask. His skin is as pale as snow and the only thing standing out is his raven black beard as he arrives in shackles.

“This was a surprise. After you returned from the Bogs, we discovered this man attacking. The building. With a….goat,” Josephine reveals as both Eve and I blink trying to imagine the thought, making me snicker slightly at the thought of goats being tossed into a wall.

“He threw a goat at the castle…?” Eve blinks glancing at me baffled.

“Yep…” I respond not sure what to think.

“Chief Movran the under... He feels slighted by the killing of his Avvar Tribesmen. Who repeatedly attacked you irst. What should we do with him? Where…should he go?” Josephine continues on

“I don’t…know how to feel,” Eve blinks still reeling in shock.

“I can respect that…” I confess impressed by his strength and the sheer comedy of the situation, holding in the urge to snicker.

“I guess…” Eve shrugs lost.

“Hey on the plus side we got some extra livestock for the kitchens and stuff besides we could recruit him for some labour work,” I offer, excited at the idea of having a drink with this badass.

“I guess but you answered your clan with…a goat?” Eve questions still lost only for the male to laugh much to our confusion.

“A courtroom? Unnecessary! You killed my idiot son, and I answered, as is my custom, by smacking your holdings with goat’s blood!” Lost, Eve turns to Josephine.

“Don’t look at me,” Josephine mutters not sure what to say as Eve turns to look up at me, leaning against the throne.

“I sorta want to join this clan, is chucking goats a sport?” I ask genuinely fascinated and interested in the sport.

“No foul! He meant to murder Tevinter, but got feisty with your inquisition. A redheaded mother guarantees a brat! Do as you’ve earned Inquisitor. My clan yields. My remaining boys have brains still in their heads!”

“I see…well um….this conflict was accidental so I banish your clan to Tevinter with all the weapons you can carry,” Eve declares earning a raised brow, not sure how to feel but…as the guys take him away.

“Hold up one question,” I interrupt as the others and the prisoner turns to me, feeling all the courts eyes on me.

“Can we keep the goats?” I ask earning a groan from Eve as the male nods and the leader leaves…ending the judgement.

Stretching, I exit the room, quickly speed walking out as I feel a few lingering gazes making me flee. Frowning, my ears perk up at the sound of huffing and turn to raise a curious brow at Robin, trying to braid their hair but struggling, making them pout.

“What are you doing buddy?” I question puzzled, kneeling down next to them.

“I want my hair braided but mama isn’t here to do it and daddy can’t…”Robin complains.

“Right…” I mutter not sure what to say.

“Do you know how?” Innocently, Robin enquires.

“Maybe I mean I made bow how hard can tying a braid be?” Calmly, I kneel down, gently placing my fingertips through their long locks and continue, attempting to braid their hair into a long braid only then to frown as I begin to concentrate.

“What’s going on here?” Leliana’s voice perks up my interest as I turn to look up at her and a smiling Josephine.

“Braiding!” Robin cheers.

“That…isn’t braiding…” Josephine giggles as I scowl, tossing the hair to the floor.

“Alright fine I can’t braid what of it!?” I growl at the two smiling women, holding in a snicker.

“Allow us…” I blink flinching slightly as Leliana and Josephine sit down and as Robin calls it…

“Braid train!!” Robin cheers once more making me grimace at the high pitch squeal.

“Your hair is so soft Fennic!” Josephine gushes as the braid train ends, as I spot a crowd watching on as we disperse. “Did that cheer you up?” Josephine smiles at Leliana. “I suppose,” Leliana sighs as Josephine then kneels down to play and distract Robin, leaving Leliana and I alone as I raise a brow.

“Cheer you up? Did one of your freaky birds die?” I frown.

“No….I have been given a proposition…to be the next divine…” Shocked, my eyes widen as I feel myself choke on my spit at the thought.

“Bloody hell, they work fast,” I remark surprised.

“You can say that again I mean with everything happening, I don’t…” Leliana sighs sadly.

“It’s up to you, I mean you’ve got Cassandra to do it,” I shrug.

“It’s to be the next Divine,” Leliana frowns.

“Yeah don’t care for popes and such. It’s up to you, honestly, take your time and stuff,” I mutter.

“There’s so much responsibility...so much…So much…” Exhausted, Leliana sighs.

“If you’re going to talk about this talk to Josephine or Eve….” I mutter not caring for religion.

“What do you believe in Fennic?” Leliana questions me as I sigh.

“Nothing really just we live, we die and that’s it,” Simply, I shrug noting Leliana’s surprised expression as we stand leaning against the stone wall as Josephine then joins us once, giving Robin back to a curious Fenris.

“That’s a bit…morbid,” Josephine joins in smiling weakly.

“Is it?” I question the advisor.

“Don’t you believe in the elven gods? Josephine questions.

“Not really no. Honestly, I think there’s more out there…there’s more to life than faith…” I shrug.

“…But does that give you comfort? Don’t you think of death…?” Leliana frowns.

“Leliana, out of the lot I am the closest to death, I won’t survive for long most likely, I mean you’ve seen how I fight, what the lyrium does to me and at first yes I was terrified but now…I don’t care. Let death come, if I were to die, no one would care and I’m grateful for that, cause it means no hassle,” Calmly, I explain my reason seeing the girls eyes soften at the realization.

“What of your brother?” Josephine asks.

“Josephine, my brother and I know we both are going to die young. While he takes comfort in believing in the maker, I don’t. Besides, he will live longer, thanks to Hawke. He does not share the same effects of lyrium as I due to having a different ritual but still we’ve never let that affect our bond. He has a family, he has Hawke, he has a child now and Hawke is trying to get him to live beyond the years for him, he has something to lose which I pity him for and told him of his mistake for falling in love, all falling in love does it hurts you and those close to you,” I further elaborate as I notice Josephine frown conflicted by my idea.

“But then…why do you fight? When you know you’re going to die why?” Leliana furrows her brow.

“Because what’s the points in wallowing in self-pity when you could be out there and doing something with the lost remnants of your life. I do not need pity, I simply need to enjoy what I have left,” I shrug frowning at the pity.

“Don’t give me pity or else I swear to whatever is out there I will punch you,” Darkly, I glare at the two, raising their hands in surrender.

“But…does it not bring you comfort? Don’t you have anyone you love?” Josephine questions naively making me scoff.

“No…I can’t and I won’t, simple as that…” I mutter.

“I’m afraid love isn’t as simple as that,” Josephine calls out.

“Indeed,” Leliana agrees.

“We’ll see about that, now if you’ll excuse me I got a bar to visit….” Coolly, I raise my hand waving them goodbye and leaving, heading to the tavern...

Loudly, I hear the clash of wood making me turn curious to see Krem and Iron Bull clashing bashing one another with shields reminding me of two rams or goats fighting for dominance. Krem falls to his knees, dominated by Bull’s strength as he scolds Krem.

“Did you see that? Get some water,” Bull huffs fed up with Krem as I approach.

“A bit rough there weren’t ya,” I approach the scene, offering my hand out and aiding Krem up who bows his head grateful and goes to get some water.

“I just….I need to hit something,” He growls, frustration laced in his tone.

“Then how about me?” I offer.

“Huh?” Bull blinks surprised.

“That is if you can hit me,” Smugly, I smirk arms crossed.

“Is that a challenge?” Iron Bull smirks excited.

“Maybe?” My smirk widens.

“Fine by me!” Smirking, Bull charges at me, fist raised as I swiftly dodge his sluggish hit, grabbing him by his shoulder and twisting him, kicking him back, making him stagger back. Grinning, he charges once more at me, using his shield only for me to smirk as I leap up, landing on top of his shield, startling him as tauntingly I wink and as he tries to push me off, I use the extra momentum for the extra height.

“You cheeky little-“ Just as he is about to curse I land, swiftly grabbing him by his horns and using the momentum to flip him over, tossing him into the dirt, granting me my victory as well as a few curious people, watching the fight.

“Seems we got an audience,” I mutter.

“What’s going on here? Oh bloody hell why am I not surprised you’re involved,” Cullen frowns at me.

“Hey not my fault,” I raise my hands up.

“It’s not her fault, a bit of stress relief for me though I would prefer the bedroom,” Cheekily, Bull groans getting up from the dirt as briefly, I raise a brow when seeing a blushing Dorian watching Bull…oh boy.

“Hah, yeah not happening,” I laugh at the sheer thought as I offer my hand out to Bull who graciously accepts it as Cullen deals with the crowd.

“Don’t cause any mess, we can’t pay for everything!” Cullen frowns.

“But we didn’t destroy anything,” I bring up smugly as Cullen grumbles and we head into the tavern, getting into the booth.

“So why were you stressed?” I question puzzled after drinking my ale as Iron bull grumbles, head down.

“I got a report back from the Qun they want to work with us,” Bull confesses.

“You serious? The Qun? Hmm….this sounds dodgy, they love being independent,” I frown recalling their lifestyle.

“I know right? That’s why I got suspicious but there my people, I should be happy but…” Bull trails off worry evident in his tone and body language.

“You’re worried it’s going to turn to shit,” I summarise.

“Yeah…” Sighing, Bull sigh and bows his head, taking a huge gulp out of his drink.

“Look, this may be a shred of hope for both the Qun and everyone else, if this alliance works out hats to say the Qun and Tevinter could stop the approaching the war…” I propose, trying to be the optimistic one.

“So you know of it?” Bull raises a brow surprised.

“Who doesn’t? I don’t blame the Qun but still…” I exclaim.

“I don’t know….this could turn to shit fast,” Bull worries.

“It could but sometimes the greatest risks are needed,” I advise him.

“Yeah you’re right I just don’t want my chargers to get in harm’s way, the Qun don’t take lightly to outsiders…” Bull grumbles.

“Yeah, don’t worry Bull I’ll make sure they won’t get hurt,” I promise recalling the Qunari in Kirkwall’s disdain for Hawke and the others, until Fenris and I had used our Qun tongue to make Hawke look good before the Arishock.

“Promise…” Bull frowns at me.

“Promise…” I assure him nodding as we both click our mugs, confirming the vow.

“Huh…where’s Sera?” I questions surprised not to hear her loud boisterous voice.

“Eh, in her room, something about the inquisitor meeting some noble prick called Harmond and the bosses call wasn’t what Sera wanted, then mentioned something about bees,” Bull frowns.

“Of course,” I sigh and stand up, frowning, my eyes narrow as briefly through the musing melodies of the bard I hear something soft, something tender, something vulnerable…crying? Puzzled, I blink at the strange sound and decide to peek my curiosity, approaching the sound of crying to find…Cole? Blinking, I stare puzzled at the whimpering mess and approach him. Gradually, he kneels down next to the sobbing shaking mess.

“Cole…” Tenderly, I call out to the shaken boy looking up at me, his beady pair meeting my own.

“What’s wrong?” I question the boy in a soft tone in the corner, looking petrified.

“I…I need to be binded!!!” Cole cries out making my eyes widen at the declaration.

“What!?” I gawk horrified.

“I need to be binded!” He cries.

“No you don’t Cole!” I snap at him horrified at the thought.

“But if I don’t I won’t be safe! If I’m not…someone else could…will…like the warden mages and then…I’m not me anymore….more around then I want…blocking…bleeding…making me a monster…I could hurt you, I don’t want to hurt…I don’t…” Feebly, Cole whimpers startling me, when he clings to me awkwardly, I flinch, not used what to do as I slowly pat his back.

“Cole listen to me, we will find a solution…” I reassure the troubled boy.

“I want to everyone to be safe, I want you safe,” Cole whimpers shaking.

“Cole…” I call out gently, feeling bad for the terrified guy.

“I don’t want to hurt you, you’ve been hurt enough, bleeding, cutting, chains, please…please stop, it hurts, it hurts, the chains no, no, no not this again, stop…it hurts it hurts!” He cries as pained I grimace at the familiar memories, feeling my rage slowly rise.

“Cole,” I call out stern frowning snapping him out of his words an ignoring the grimace on my features.

“There…there may be someone who can help…” I whisper feeling a pinch of pain and discomfort at the only man who could help us in this issue…

_Solas._


	124. This Isn't For You.

“Are you…okay?” Eve questions me startling me as she and Dorian are calmly reading books while I was on my way to meet up with Leliana in hopes of having a certain message back to me.

“What do you mean?” I question sceptical.

“I mean you and Solas, I haven’t seen you guys hang around for a while, even when we go out to explore, you seem too distant yourself from him,” Eve begins as they loom over the barrister thing, looking down at Solas office from above.

“He gives you those looks too…” Dorian adds in making me frown at the eavesdropper.

“Shove off mage,” I growl as he chuckles lightly.

“From gossiping? Never,” Dorian gasps, playfully touching his chest where his heart would be, feigning offence.

“Look it has nothing to do with you guys…” I huff.

“Oh please we were there that night you did it didn’t you?” Cheekily, Dorian leans in, winking cheekily as I scowl at the ass.

“Did what?” Innocently, Eve questions as Dorian and I do a double take at her and sigh, the pair of us turning our backs to her to talk.

“Now, now my dear there’s no shame in indulging once in a while what happened not good in the sack…”He assures me cheekily.

“This coming from the Elf shagger,” I bring up smirking as he freezes up from my words.

“I did not stag,” Dorian scoffs.

“Sure you did not stink and your hair wasn’t messed up in the slightest,” Lightly, I tease the blushing boy.

“I’m so confused,” Eve mutters lost.

“And you will remain that way,” Dorian and I chorus wishing to protect the naivety and innocent mind of Eve.

“Come on you got to talk to him, he’s been given you looks throughout these two weeks….” Eve pouts.

“I don’t care…” I deadpan.

“Hmm…I should go down there, he looks concerned…” Eve mutters looking down at the male below.

“Make Fennic go she needs to talk to him anyway about Cole…” Dorian suggest as I scowl at the backstabber.

“I thought you could do it,” I argue hissing.

“Yeah no. I may be from Tevinter but I want no part in the matter, he’s a fascinating case study imagine what his existence could do for Tevinter,” He gushes excited as I feel my brow twitch at his reasoning.

“He’s a person Dorian,” I remind him sharply.

“He’s a spirit…” Dorian furrows his brow.

“Spirits are people; there like the ghost of past people or something, they have feelings…” I dismiss.

“Then go, say hi, brightly,” The two wave me of as I grumble, glaring at them as I reluctantly, I descend down the steps and enter Solas’ room, my brow furrow as I linger in the doorway, not sure what to say or do.

“You can come in, I won’t bite,” Snarky, Solas greets me as I huff and enter, a small smirk lifting upon my features as Solas is sat in his ruby red chair, taking a sip and looking in disdain, recoiling back as he gently places the cup back down on the desk as I lean against it.

“Not to your liking,” I smirk teasingly.

“It is tea, I detest the stuff,” Annoyed, he huffs.

“Right, well I need a favour…” I clap my hands, gaining his attention.

“A favour why am I not surprised?” He lifts up his cup.

“Look Cole is getting a bit worried is there anything you can do to help him, he wants to be bined,” I warn him.

“Binded but that’s…” Solas is taken aback sickened by the idea as I nod my head in agreement.

“I know I told him not, the guy is terrified…”I begin.

“I see…I’ll see what I can do,” Solas bows his head in deep thought.

“Just a heads up he may try to talk to you about it. But are you okay?” I question noting his body language.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He smirks sadly.

“Solas…” I grumble not anting an in-depth talk right now, not where all ears can hear.

“Never mind. I need to shake the dreams from my mind,” He shakes his head tossing the topic aside much to my relief.

“Bad dream?” I question.

“Yes, I may also need a favour…”He sighs.

“Huh seems like a fair trade, a favour for a favour, what’s going on?” I ask leaning in, intrigued.

“One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages forced into slavery!” Solas stands disgusted as my eyes narrow at his words.

“What!?” I gawk fearful and enraged at the thought.

“I heard the cry of help while I slept,” He continues.

“Was it by magisters? Qunari? Bastards…I’m so sorry Solas we will find them,” I promise noting his horrified and concerned expression.

“What of the inquisitor?” Solas argues.

“Oh please, that girl owes me a favour or two… but how are you? You must be worried…” I begin as Solas stands troubled, hand on his temple as he draws close and I feel my fingertips gently brush against his neck, bringing him comfortingly close as his temple touches mine, gently rubbing patterns to comfort the shaken male, never having seen him so troubled, bringing a great weight to my chest as he releases a shaky breathes and enjoys the comfort provided.

“How did she he….it’s a spirit isn’t it?” I gather having an inkling considering Solas’… company, typical anyway.

“How did?” He frowns.

“Solas, I think I have an idea of your friendship group,” I smirk jokingly making him release a shy smile.

“My friend is a spirit of wisdom,” Solas elaborates.

“Really? I thought it would be of pride,” Teasingly, I smirk as he rolls his eyes at me.

“Amusing I’m sure. But unlike the spirits clamouring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the fade. It was summoned against its will and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the fade…” Solas tells me.

“I don’t suppose when we save this spirit of wisdom it could share some of its wisdom with us?” I ask trying to hide my eagerness as I notice the smile and sparkle in Solas’ eyes.

“I’m sure they’d be happy to speak of philosophy and such with you,” Solas assures me making me smirk at the chance to learn more of my heritage to disprove that power of the so called elven gods…

“But why? Mages can go into the fade and speak to it for knowledge…” I ponder puzzled.

“Unless it wishes not to speak and there wish to torture the spirit,” Angered, Solas suggests making me scowl at the thought, hurting an innocent creature like that, enslaving it…

“Alright let’s go the quicker we get there the quicker we can save you friend,” I reason as Solas nods, looking disappointed as I remove myself from him and turn to leave.

“Fennic,” Solas calls out to me stilling my steps as I sigh.

“Thank you. I got a sense of my friends location before I awoke I will mark it on our map, but Fennic I mean it, thank you perhaps after this-”

“I’m not doing this for you Solas, any creature, spirit, animal, human doesn’t deserve to be enslaved…”Coldly, I silence him, glaring at him briefly and sigh, head down as I leave him…why can’t he just leave me alone? It was a fling that’s all it was and will ever be, me in a meaningful relationship…? Yeah right…


	125. Secret Spying

“You know he’s taken right?” Smirking, I approach Dorian looking out at the window of his nest to see him eyeing Cullen, playing against Leliana and talking to the energetic Eve.

“One can dream,” He smirks back as I frown, evenly; he gestures to another chair opposite him which I sit upon.

“I’m sad to report that your request for a ball by Josephine has been denied,” I smirk at his pout.

“And you’re delivering this?” He frowns.

“The other scouts were too scared,” I deadpan.

“What could it be my dangerous blood magic?” He taunts only to meet my stern glare.

“Don’t,” I snap.

“Sorry, someone’s…”

“Look, I’m also here to tell you of your restriction to the wine cellar,” I remind him smirking at his pout.

“More like boast about it,” He huffs.

“Hey I wasn’t the one demanding those posh drinks…” I argue smugly.

“No you were the one demanding stronger drinks, some which can kill…” He counters.

“That’s why I said its meant for me only…not my fault you guys have weak livers…also what the heck did you do with fourteen bottles? I swear if you sing the bottle song…” I grumble.

“Oh please I just had some good old fashion fun you should have joined you’d have loved it,” Dorian gushes only for me to frown when seeing the far off look in his eye however as I open my mouth to argue, my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps and turn to a scout…of course.

Eve pov:

Smiling after leaving Leliana and Cullen to their game, I decide to check on Josephine, my smile brightening glad and relieved to see Cullen so much better, healthier even with him enduring his lack of lyrium, it’s inspiring. Frowning, my ears perk up at the sound of arguing from Josephine’s room. Intrigued, I enter the room to find slamming the letters onto her desk, head down and her fingertips massaging her temples.

“So you’re telling me she still refuses to meet the Orlesian nobles they spoke so highly of her and found her fashion fascinating. I thought it would help the inquisition gain more support from nobility…” Josephine sighs out loud.

“I’m sorry but as Fennic quotes, ”I rather hang myself than hang out with some stuck up nobles obsessed with my markings…” The scout responds.

“Okay then what of Isabela? Has she considered my offer of using her ship to-”

“Yes and her answer was as noted,” Loyally, the scout gives the exhausted Josephine a letter only for Josephine to scowl at the paper.

“Such vulgar language!” Josephine gasps in horror swiftly placing it in the bin.

“She refuses to do so, not wishing to involve Isabela…” The scout responds.

“I understand but her allies….” Josephine argues.

“She still refuses…I’m sorry mam, she told me to say as many times as I can,” The scout responds.

“I understand…” I sigh trying poor Josephine having to deal with all of our issues and decide to leave her, knowing I won’t be of much help I leave.

“Inquisitor if I may have a moment?” Surprised, I turn to the familiar voice of Giselle and approach her….

Fen pov:

“For the last time no, I will not involve Isabela in my affairs…Meredith,” I huff at the poor girl, the only scout who will approach me unlike the other fearful ones, she’s a good scout, strong and resourceful, came from Fereldan farm land; wanted more, dad was a farmer while mum was a teacher, wanted to be a thief and help out so joined.

“Of course madam Fennic,” Meredith bows and leaves us as I huff tiredly.

“You’re lucky your scout showed up,” Dorian remarks.

“I only have one, most are fearful of my marks,” I mutter.

“Same, well it’s the blood magic as you know,” Dorian smirks as we hear the sound of footsteps and then turn to the nervous Eve.

“We need to talk….” Eve begins and puts something on the table between Dorian and I making us raise a brow.

“Dorian there’s a letter you need to see,” Eve commences.

“A letter is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan Dowager?” Playfully, Dorian smiles.

“Not quite it’s from your father,” Eve answers as I notice Dorian’s playful mood diminish into rage.

“From my father? I see. And what does magister Halward want, pray tell?” Dorian scowls as I feel my blood turn ice cold and my muscles tense at the thought of a disgusting magister.

“A meeting,” Eve responds.

“Show me this letter,” Dorian demands as he snatches the letter from the table, opening it as I lean into the chair, interested and invested.

“I know my son. What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical. I’m willing to bet this ‘retainer’ is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter,” Dorian summarises.

“I won’t let you go! Unless…you want to go and from what I gathered you don’t,” Eve smiles weakly.

“He expects me to travel with Mother Giselle although Maker knows why’d he think I would. Let’s go, lets meet this so called ‘retainer’ if it’s a trap, we escape and kill everyone. You’re good at that, if it’s not. I send the man back to my father with the message that he cans tick his alarm in his ‘wits end,” Dorian scoffs.

“There seems to be bad blood between you and your father, what happened?” Eve frowns.

“Interesting turn of phrase,” Dorian chuckles.

“What gave you that idea? The tone or the let’s kill everyone bit…” I remark.

“Well we don’t have to,” Dorian smirks.

“Now, now, Dorian we both know we want to, don’t ruin the moment,” Smugly, I smirk back.

“But you’re correct. They don’t care for my choices nor I for theirs,” Dorian confirms.

“Because you wouldn’t get married? Is that why you left?” Eve questions.

“That too,” Dorian smiles.

“Maybe you should meet this retainer, find out what your family want they could be wanting to start over,” Hopeful, Eve smiles as I raise a brow at the naive but intriguing idea.

“I didn’t ask what you thought did I?” Dorian snaps scowling.

“Dorian…” I furrow my brow as Dorians browns meet my stern blue and he sighs, head down.

“That…was unworthy, I apologise. There’d be no harm in hearing what this man of my father’s has to say. If I don’t like it however I want to leave,” Dorian sighs guilty.

“Can we still kill?” I question.

“Yes,” Dorian confirms.

“Then I’m in…” Intrigued, I smirk and stand up joining the trio as we get the others and head off to meet Dorian’s dad…


	126. Golden Grace

“Golden, graceful, glittering but not of Gaude, voice delicate and delectable…” Cole’s words snap me out of my thoughts as we adventure through the wilds, heading towards the destination to meet Dorian’s father.

“What are you talking about Cole?” Blackwall frowns briefly glancing at me for translation only for me to remain silent, too tired to have taken notice.

“Sweet soft silky, her dress and also under her dress. Are you going to talk to Josephine?” Cole questions Blackwall as Dorian, Eve, Bull and I raise a brow interested.

“Makers balls! Get out of my mind would you? You make me sound like a dirty old bastard!” Blackwall curses as Cole frowns innocently.

“Under her dress my, my Blackwall,” Teasingly, I raise a brow smirking.

“Shove off…” He huffs.

“Do you want to hear what she thinks of you? I’ve done it for Fennic about Solas…” Cole offers as I feel a few eyes on me.

“I didn’t really ask for it Cole…” I remind him, recalling my scolding I gave him for making the room awkward.

“But you did, you often ask about how people view you in your mind…” Cole blurts out as I take in a heavy gulp feeling all eyes on me.

“Cole,” I snap sternly making him lower his head guilty like a child being scolded.

“Sorry….” Cole whispers as I sigh, massaging my temple.

“No!” Blackwall barks at Cole snapping us out of our conversation and back to the original.

“You should…” Cole encourages.

“I feel bad for you now,” I smirk.

“And why’s that?” Blackwall frowns.

“You’ll have to gain the approval of Leliana and we both know the likelihood of that…” I remind him as he crosses his arms in silent defeat.

“Oh shush…..” He dismisses me as I smirk and we continue our way there.

“I hope it doesn’t bother you to work alongside a vint Ironbull I know it did for Fennic at the beginning,” Dorian exclaims.

“That’s what you are, you people look kind of the same to me and I just though Fennic didn’t you like, she tends to not like people,” Iron Bull gestures to me.

“He isn’t wrong…” I confess.

“I’m also a mage would you prefer me bound and leashed?” Dorian teases.

“I’d buy you dinner first,” Bull smirks.

“Look pretty before you sew my mouth shut,” Dorian plays along as I groan at the morons.

“If that’s what keeps you happy…That staff of yours is in pretty good shape Dorian. You spend a lot of time polishing it?” Bull questions flirting.

“Vishante kaffas! Don’t you ever bathe!?” Dorian recoils back from Bull.

“Sometimes you want to watch don’t you?” Bull teases.

“I rather stand up on wind,” Dorian scoffs.

“Humans smell like poo rotting in the sun just saying…” Bull confesses.

“What’s going on!?” Meekly, Eve questions me blinking lost to them.

“Why is Bull thinning of Dorian bound?” Harmlessly, Cole questions me as shamed, head down I place my hands on both their backs pushing them forward.

“Don’t ask, leave them…” I mutter wishing to protect the purity as we draw closer to the place, my head down shaking my head at the idiots, hopefully they’ll get out of this rut of theirs by shagging in the forest, I wouldn’t be surprised if it were those two…

“I can’t believe my father’s gull of course he couldn’t come to Skyhold! No, _that_ would be too much. But contacting some southern cleric on the sly? Much wiser,” Dorian rants as we get closer and closer to the destination at hand, the tavern. Calmly, I back away with Blackwall, Cole and Iron bull as Eve and Dorian are about to enter the tavern, only for them to halt in their steps and turn back to us to my confusion as Dorian frowns at me.

“Well?” Dorian huffs.

“Well what?” I question.

“You coming or what!?” He scowls.

“Wait...you want me in there?” I question puzzled.

“Yes come on!” He huffs grabbing my arm as I scowl and remove myself from him scowling.

“Why? How do I know-”

“Please,” Stunned, I blink at the sheer almost cry of pleading from Dorian as I notice his hand shaking as he wraps his hand around my wrist, unsure I glance at Eve who nods.

“I need someone there I know won’t hesitate to kill him, I need your support to. I know we may have not gotten along at the start but…you’re the only person I know who has some sort of understanding,” Dorian reasons feebly as I frown but nod, not sure what to do, I enter the tavern with Dorian and Eve, going to face Dorian’s father…

“Uh oh. Nobody’s here. This dents bode well,” Dorian nervously mutters glancing at me and Eve as we explore the empty pub, looking closed or not yet ready to open up.

“Dorian,” Swiftly, I draw my blades aimed at the magister only to feel Eve softly lower my weapons as I glare daggers of disgust at the magister.

“Father, so the whole story about the family ‘retainer’ was just…what? A smokescreen?” Coldly, Dorian greets the man.

“Then you were told,” Dorian’s father sighs as I feel myself on edge, ready to strike if needed.

“Well yeah, doesn’t he have the right to know what’s going on?” Eve frowns.

“I apologise for the deception inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved nor your…slave,” Scowling, I feel my brow tense as I glower at the ass barely glancing at me, acting as though I was an object, enraged, I open my mouth to object.

“Of course not. Magister Pavus couldn’t come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread inquisitor, what would people think? What is ‘this’ exactly father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion? And I will not have you treat Fennic like she isn’t here, she’s here because I told her to come, just because she isn’t the inquisitor and is an elf, does not mean you can treat her like she doesn’t exist!” Dorian comes to my defence making me raise a brow surprised but also grateful as Dorian’s father frowns but bites his lip.

“This is how it has always been,” Dorian’s father sighs turning to Eve but still ignoring me.

“Just talk to him, you obviously have something important to say,” Eve sighs.

“Yes father talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger,” Dorian spits out.

“Dorian there’s no need to…” Dorian’s father pleads.

“I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves…” Dorian confesses as I frown…

“That’s it!?”


	127. A Small Story

“Wait…that’s it….? There were a few in the tower who preferred men what’s wrong with that? I mean sure they had to hide it due to the chantry but still…” Eve blinks frowning puzzled.

“Yes…” Dorian frowns.

“That’s stupid. I mean…” Eve begins ranting only to stop from my stern frown.

“Eve…in Tevinter it is taboo, Tevinter is known for its bloodlines and heirs, I don’t know about you but most homosexual couples can’t have biological kids and since pure blood lines are so important to the imperium, it is considered selfish…” I explain to her calmly, seeing a surprised look on Dorian’s features.

“But that’s you can’t help who you love…I mean sure it’s…” Eve huffs sadly, head down.

“It varies depending on where you are Eve, but Tevinter is big on having heirs of pureblood nobility and such for the perfect heir,” I simplify for her.

“Really?” Eve frowns.

“Yes, Fennic is correct, it means every perceived flaw, every aberration is deviant and shameful, it must be hidden,” Dorian confirms bitterly.

“Give him a chance maybe he wants to apologise, maybe he wants to help you,” Hopeful, Eve offers as I sigh shaking my head at the girl, magisters never change…it’s impossible, they think there always right it’d take a war and even the they’d still believe themselves in denial to be right.

“Dorian please if you only listen to me,” Dorian's father begs.

“Why? So you can spout more convenient lies!” Dorian scowls.

“He taught me to hate blood magic, the resort of the weak mind he said those are his words! But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend…you…you tried to change me,” Shocked, my eyes widen at Dorian’s words, his tone breaking. But still, a magister who hates blood magic? Wait change? Don’t tell me…enraged, I feel a wave of rage and disgust at the bastard before me.

“I only wanted what was best for you,” Dorians father argues as I gawk at the sly ass.

“You wanted what was best for you! For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!” Dorian hisses tears staining his features as Eve looks worriedly at the scene as I approach Dorian, head down on the table, unable to look at his father.

“You didn’t let him speak,” Eve whispers to him as Dorian turns away pained.

“I can’t…I can’t do this!” He whispers, tear stained he approaches the door slamming it open as Eve turns to me and I nod, gladly leaving Eve and the magisters to talk as I go outside, briefly shivering from the brief chill of the air as I notice Dorian leaning against the banister of the tavern, looking pained, head down and conflicted.

“You know I had a feeling you were a ugly crier…” I blurt out as he turns to frown at me.

“Vishante kaffas! I thought you’re meant to cheer me up not insult me and for your information, I’m a pretty crier!!” He curses at me scowling.

“You...don’t think it's strange do you?” Dorian questions me making me blink.

“What?” I frown.

“My preference to men?” He turns away almost fearful as I scoff.

“Urgh of course not, you fuck who you want to fuck, gender shouldn’t mean anything and the more you make a deal out of your sexuality the more it can consume you and become your whole personality...” I explain.

“Huh?” Dorian blinks.

“Dorian I don't care if you sleep with a goat, you do who you want it really doesn’t concern me, it’s your personality that matters, besides I knew,” I shrug.

“How? I thought I was being subtle,” Dorian asks, playing dumb.

“If that’s you being subtle Maker. You weren’t subtle sweetheart you mentioned wanting to take and bang Cullen,” I point out.

“For all you know I could have been bi,” He suggests.

“Yeah no,” I scoff.

“You don’t take offence?” He furrows his brow as I groan.

“Dorian it’s your life, I don’t care. Besides, my brother's bi, I grew up with my brother staring at some guys and me having to knock him back to his senses for a mission. Hell, I had to deal with Isabela and Merill gushing about some girls and me pretending to care and don’t get me started on Anders. I want a family of cats, a house a, geez that guys sees things way too early in the future, funny considering how things turned out. But yeah, most of my closest friends are bi, not sure about Varric though...either he's straight or got a thing for crossbows," Jokingly, I try to lighten the mood only to sigh as I see his tear stained face and groan, right...this calls for emotional times. Awkwardly, I pat his back making his tear stained eyes meet my tired pair.

“I really don’t give a shit about who you fuck,” I summarise.

“Or love,” He points out.

“Right yeah love's a thing,” I mutter.

“Just saying…Dorian…don’t end things like this…” I sigh, joining his side, looking out at the horizon, feeling Dorian’s eyes on me.

“And why not? He tried to change me Fen, using the magic he so despised! Why are you defending a mage even, a magister at that!? We have enslaved your people and here you are defending him!” He spits out fury evident in his tone.

“I am not defending him! I am thinking for your sake. I know that,” I huff.

“How could you understand!?” He demands furious as I hold in the urge to deck the idiot making a scene over something so trivial.

“…” Struggling, I remain silent holding in the urge to beat the living shit out of him.

“I…I’m sorry I didn’t…” Dorian turns away guilty.

“Dorian I want to tell you a story. There was this girl, she loved her mother very much but one day the little girl wanted to protect her family, so she did something one day when the little mother was attacked by a vicious monster and that little girl went off on an adventure and that mother waited for her, waited days, weeks, months, years for that little girl to come tumbling back into her arms you know what happened?” I ask beginning the story, pained as briefly I see glimpses of that strange girl, screaming her hands bloodied, tears of fear in her eyes as the young mother cradles the scared terrified girl, so lost, so confused, so frightened, soon being ripped from her mother’s loving embrace and shoved into a embrace of lust, dirt and raw pain.

“What?” Dorian asks.

“She never did, that same mother died calling out to her little girl who had died, that little girl was long gone an still even on her deathbed, the mother called out to her, crying tears of sorrow for the acceptance of losing her little girl…” I lower my head, ignoring the pain in my chest as I continue to stoically looking out at the scenery before me.

“I…never knew…” Dorian whispers horrified at the sad story.

“Yeah a bit of a morbid story heard it around these parts, but still the moral of this story is I guess…don’t let your kids go off on their own…” Casually, I shrug only to feel Dorian’s soft chuckle.

“I think it’s don’t take family for granted…” Weakly, he smiles releasing a small chuckle.

“Oh yeah that. Still it’s up to you, your life your choice Eve and I barely know your family we just know from what you’ve given us…” I huff not particularly caring for the end result.

“You don’t hate me? I thought you’d want to kill my father…” He sighs sadly.

“Oh no I do, I would happily but Eve would then cry and I don’t want to deal with a headache,” I confess making Dorian snicker.

“But still, I suppose not all magisters are monsters,” Calmly, I stand up from leaning to see Dorian slowly stand, smiling sadly as he returns into the tavern and I slowly follow him into the tavern, resuming the talk…

“Dorian are you alright?” Eve questions, worriedly Dorian who sighs, stands up proud and smiling at the concerned Eve.

“I’m fine,” Tightly, Dorian smiles only then for it to falter into a sneer when seeing his guilt ridden father as I coolly lean against the door ready to strike the magister or leave, up to these guys….

“If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition…”Dorians father welcomes him back to the topic at hand.

“You didn’t! I joined because it was the right thing to do! Once I had a father who would have known that…” Silently, Dorian’s father bows his head as Dorian turns to leave once more, only to be stopped by his father’s next words.

“Once I had a son who trusted me, a trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him to hear his voice again, to ask him to forgive me,” Dorians father says stopping Dorian in his tracks as Eve glances at me and I nod, the pair of us leaving to give the Pavus family some privacy, some time to breathe and hope of restoration for their family home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked what sort of drunks do you think Fennic would be? Especially with Solas and co about...


	128. La Splendour Des-Coeurs Perdus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the ideas guys I loved it they were really interesting to read! If you guys have any trivia questions concerning Fennic I'd be happy to answer them if you guys want as well, someone asked how would the guys react to Fennic with hickeys or Solas with hickeys would love to know your thoughts about it!

“What do you mean she won’t attend? These rally groups were in the contract we made with the mages,” Josephine frowns at the scout.

I’m sorry but Fennic is not in the right condition to give motivational speech, she is...busy, if you want sir Solas has offered to speak to a few,” The scout responds to the frowning Josephine.

“Tell Solas it is appreciated but…still… She can’t be! I mean it’s morning she wouldn’t be drinking this early…” Josephine argues.

“…” Silently, Meredith bows her head.

“She is isn’t she…?” Head down, Josephine face palms.

“Well yes…” The scout responds.

“Urgh…fine move up the speech to later on then I will have to it seems. Tell the tavern owners, the inquisition will not be funding Fennic’s tab until she does her speech,” She orders the scout who nods and bows, leaving as briefly, I raise a brow when noting the vase on her desk of a pretty flowers.

“Those are pretty, from Blackwall I presume?” Cheekily, I smile at the studious Josephine.

“Leliana informed me. Blackwall is a gallant man, alas there are too many differences between us in station, it must be “la splendour des-coeurs perdus,” Josephine sighs.

“Must be what?” I question to the alien phrase.

“It’s an Orlesian term, “the splendour of lost hearts.” It is when a passion is known but cannot be consummated- even though they would be lovers wish it with all their yearning. Looks may be exchanged. A small token may be left for one to find…but that is all it can ever be,” Josephine translates.

“Like the flowers on your desk,” I catch on.

“A courier delivered. A fresh batch comes every week. They’re only found on the steepest slopes above Skyhold. Leliana tells me every week, early in the morning Blackwall slips out and hikes to where they grow,” Josephine informs me.

“That’s sweet,” I can’t help but gush, smiling at the effort Blackwall puts up with to express his devotion to Josephine.

“Not just appeal, an acknowledgement in “la splendeur des-coeurs perdus,” love is respected but known. The ardour is bittersweet but named. It lets many retain dignity that would otherwise be flung to the wind…” Josephine finishes.

“I’ll leave you to your work,” Brightly I smile as Josephine smiles and I leave her to her duties deciding to head to Fennic, not sure how to approach Dorian or how things went, conflicted to ask or not….

Calmly, I approach the room opposite to mine, my brow furrowed at the lack of stuff in the room from prior only to see small pieces of furniture from a wine rack to a wooden desk.

“That’s new…” I point out only to blink blushing, feeling rude when I notice Fennic at said desk, speaking to the scout form before who seems more casual, her posture more relaxed as Fen’s eyes are on to the numerous paperwork at her desk.

“Meredith did it work?” Fen questions the girl.

“Yeah she bought it but...she’s cutting off your tab…” Meredith warns her only to see Fen’s wry smirk as she picks up a piece of paper.

“She wouldn’t if she wishes to keep my services…” Fen growls.

“Shall I tell her this mam…?” Meredith enquires.

“No I’ll do it myself. You’ve done enough for me as it is, I’ll tend to the matter besides don’t you have your cousins christening to go to today?” Fen reminds her as I raise a brow surprised.

“Ah yes mam but I thought…” Meredith turns away saddened at the reminder.

“Just go to it,” Fen sighs.

“But mam…” Meredith hesitates.

“If any of the advisors or any higher ups argue tell them to talk to me…” She deadpans.

“Thank you mam…” Meredith bows, gratitude evident in her tone as she turns to leave, quickly bowing to me as Fen stands.

“Don’t get too used to this!” She calls out as the door slams shut leaving us alone.

“You let her go,” I point out surprised as she scoffs.

“She had family matters to tend to,” Fen shrugs.

“I didn’t think you were so kind…” I smile.

“I’m not she’s the only scout who approaches me,” Fen huffs as I frown, each one of my advisors or at least companions have three scouts to tend to their desires or needs.

“What about the others?” I furrow my brow puzzled.

“Too scared, she’s done what several other scots should be doing…it’s only fair I give her a break…” Fen shrugs casually as I frown, I should tell Leliana of this, it’s not fair for one poor soul to deal with all of that.

“You lied about drinking how bad are you at speeches?” I question curious.

“Pretty bad, I have to be hammered to make a speech or angry…” Fen shrugs, grabbing a glass of wine, and another in debate.

“Huh…you know Josephine’s working real hard for you right,” I remind her noting her eye roll.

“Yes, yes and I’m risking my life in helping out as well…” Fen mutters, her tone showing her indifference.

“I’m just saying,” I exclaim.

“Yes and I don’t care. Now what do you want? I have things to tend to,” Fen demands annoyed.

“Do you?” I question curious about her role while the others drink or speak, I never noticed Fen was actually helping.

“Yeah Leliana wants me to double check her translations of Qunlat from Bull’s messages and then Cullen wants me to help him with people today, seems I’ll have to talk to bull for his report,” She mutters to herself, scowling at the papers scattered all over her desk, almost struggling as she glances at the paper, far too quickly for her to read all of it and gather an understanding, strangely enough but I ignore the afterthought.

“I didn’t know you did so much,” I blurt out.

“How do you think I get to drink so much? Besides they just want advice on how to deal with Qunari…just in case…” Fen turns her back to the desk leaning against the wall and taking a sip of her wine.

“So….you think we should talk to Dorian he seemed upset when we got back but I didn’t know whether to give him space or not,” I confess, preferring to have another view on the matter as Fen takes another swig of her drink, going silent, head down and brow furrowed in deep thought.

“I think…you should go but don’t be too demanding let him speak, don’t push him I’ll have someone send up to check on him later,” Fen says as I frown.

“Why don’t you go see him?” I ask frowning at her cold words.

“Cause someone’s got a timetable to follow and someone has to keep an eye on a certain blondie to make sure he isn’t acting too strangely, now then leave I got people to meet and all that shit,” Fen huffs, kicking me out as we both leave, tending to our duties…


	129. Reckless Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was talking to a friend of mine about assassin's creed and we both realized something Fennic would so be an assassin and Solas a templar! Hah, what do you guys think of that? Would love to know your thoughts!

Casually, I enter the pub, my ears hearing the cheering roar of the tavern folk chatting, cheering having a grand old time. My blues catch the chargers as I sit down by Bull who sits down, next to the grinning Sera and grumbling Blackwall, most likely teasing the warrior for his crush on the fair Josephine, sort of like a knight and princess, it’s almost pitiful but still hilarious. Casually, I sit down with the group and simply start chatting about the chargers, fights ready and gossip.

“You gave her flowers? Atta boy!” Bull encourages the blushing mess.

“Alright, alright, so what if I did, it has nothing to do with you lot, Blackwall grumbles.

“Technically it does, I shrug.

“How so?” Blackwall frowns.

“You’re our comrade your work could get worse from your rejected feelings or Josephine could feel distracted and her work would be worse,” I bring up evenly stunning the group.

“Bloody hell,” Blackwall curses in defeat.

“You gave her flowers?” Bull chuckles.

“Yeah what of it?” Blackwall frowns.

“That’s a bit…cliché isn’t it?” Bull glances at me and I simply nod.

“Sometimes the most cliché and simplest things can mean a lot to someone,” I shrug, remembering my brother’s fondness for Hawke’s red scarf I never understood why but never questioned it.

“She seems like the type to read romance novels and most girls do, what do you look for?” Bull questions curious as I note Sera and Blackwall leaning in intrigued.

“Knives? Honey? Bees? Maybe some toys,” Giggling, Sera snickers excited as I roll my eyes at the objects the girl is fond of.

“No, maybe wine,” I shrug not sure what to answer.

“You seem like the sentimental type to me,” Blackwell brings up making me raise a brow at the idea.

“Do I? I don’t have much to be sentiment about,” I questions surprised.

“Yeah but you’re shy about it…” Blackwall continues.

“Shove off,” I scoff at the thought, dismissing the idea.

“I’m right aren’t I?” Blackwall grins.

“I don’t know never really been given gifts before, I mean Hawke did it was weird though,” I mutter recalling her fondness of giving us gifts.

“What about on your birthdays?” Sera questions.

“Don’t know never had one…” I respond.

“Wait…what!?” Sera and Blackwall blinks surprised.

“Never had a birthday…I don’t even know when I was born I barely know my age. I simply used to ask Fen and he would give me an estimate,” I explain.

“An estimate!?” Sera gawks.

“Bull probably doesn’t either,” I defend myself.

“Well the chargers try too,” Bull defends himself.

“That’s…that’s sad…” Sera and Blackwall shake their head at me while I roll my eyes at the nuisance of the day of people faking joy at a day for me and secretly celebrating myself, growing closer and closer to my demise…

“I don’t think it is but anyway, I’ll get you a pint on the house, to Blackwall and his love of ruffles underneath!!!” Loudly, I roar hearing the heavy slam of the pint placed before me as I raise my mug, everyone in the tavern following after my cheer as Sera, Bull and I snicker, teasing the blushing and embarrassed mess that is Blackwall.

“Fennic!!!” Blackwall growls as I snicker and we continue our merry band of chatting….

Loudly, the drunkards and those celebrating cheer as I glance at Bull and elbow him, catching his attention as he lowers his head to hear me better, through the commotion of the pub.

“You need to go see Dorian,” I bring up.

“Why?” Bull frowns.

“He’s upset and I think you can cheer him up,” I exclaim.

“I’ll see what I can do…” Smirking, Bull stands.

“Bull! I call out making him raise a brow.

“Do it with moderation,” I tell him. Focused, he smirks and nods, leaving the party as I take the sip of my drink and decide to head off, head back home to bed. Or so I thought, puzzled, I hear the sound of giggling and the rustle of leafs, making me frown as the bright beam of the sun rays greet me and I turn to the source to find a grinning Robin and the boy from before happily chatting.

“Auntie! Auntie!” Calmly, I turn to kneel down as Robin and the boy from the party approach.

“You’re the mage speaker,” Innocently, the boy approaches me.

“Yeah, sadly,” I chuckle lightly.

“Mother said you’d be scary, you’re tattoos are very pretty the ritual was painful though wasn’t it? I’ sorry…a ritual long forgotten only scraps remained and created this a part from its original purpose,” Blinking, I frown at the boys cryptic words.

“I’m Kieran, Robin told me all about you, you’re not scary you’re pretty,” Politely, Kieran smiles at me.

“Huh, thanks. Most people think I’m the most frightening thing in the world,” I tell him.

“Mother says they wold think the same thing about me if they knew, father says they would think about me being some powerful great being, he calls it badass…” Kieran trails off.

“I see, no problem Kieran I just hope Robin is pushing you about, they tend to enjoy bossing others around when playing,” I joke lightly.

“Auntie!” Robin whines as I smirk playfully rustling their hair.

“Just play nice!” I remind Robin.

“We will, we were just about to play hide and seek!” Robin smiles.

“Then go have fun, don’t do anything I would do,” I warn the two who run off as I hear the sound of footsteps making me turn to…

“So you’re the newest advisor to our group, Morrigan right?” I turn to the gothic looking woman.

“Indeed I am and you must be the famous mage speaker Fennic…” Morrigan smirks.

“Please don’t, I’ve had enough of that,” I grumble earning a dry chuckle form the woman.

“I’m glad to see my son playing along with your daughter; they seem fond of one another…” Morrigan points out.

“Oh she isn’t my daughter, I’m her aunt but yeah it’s good to see Robin around people her age, its rare due to her constant travels,” I correct her.

“The same can be said for my son…” Fondly, the pair of us stare out at the gardens at the grinning children playing with one another.

“You don’t look like you had a kid fair play,” I smirk.

“Heh, thank you. But why would you? I take great pain to not let my own reputation affect him in any way. To most in the Imperial Court he is a simply quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family. But he goes where I go. Worry not, Kieran is but a curious boy but seldom troublesome,” Morrigan assures me.

“Where’s his father?” I ask curious.

“His father helped raise Kieran for a time, trained him even but events have conspired him to take him elsewhere. So ‘tis but the two of us,” Morrigan reveals.

“He seems like a good man, you raised him well,” I praise.

“But not the sort one might expect a woman like me to raise,” Morrigan smiles sadly.

“Not really no. You seem knowledgeable and beyond your years,” I shrug.

“I thank you or the flattery but no son of mine would be raised in a marsh bereft of contact with the outside world. His future will be difficult enough without adding to my burden,” Morrigan sighs.

“Don’t say that. Just cause he’s the kid of the hero of Fereldan doesn’t mean a thing,” I dismiss.

“You know?” Morrigan is surprised at my nod.

“I…I have a...friend Zevran,” I begin nervously.

“Zevran you know of him or are you one of his…” Morrigan trials off from my conflicted shrug recalling our last chat leading to me decking him in the face and walking out, it was a good thing we had but he had to ruin it.

“Eh we were…friends of sorts but still. He often spoke to me of his travels…” I shrug.

“Strange, he must have been fond of you to continue your relations,” Morrigan notes.

“Indeed he was it was quite annoying and confusing here I thought it would be a one night but nope, he seemed to have wanted more, found me intriguing and fascinating…” I smirk at the memory.

“So did you leave?” Morrigan enquires.

“Indeed I did. I do not have time for such fleeting fancies not now anywhere, if we need one another a simple raven will do and he will come running,” Smugly, I proclaim.

“Such confidence…” Morrigan raises a brow.

“No not confidence, such fact…so tell me how did things turn out after the blight?” I enquire curious.

“After…we…we became close closer than I ever thought possible. When I left he pursued me, he demanded to see me it was amusing…” Morrigan smiles fondly at the moment.

“But still have you spoken to Leliana…?” I probe interested.

“I’m afraid not she is still bitter over…” Morrigan exclaims, her tone neutral.

“Being in love with the Hero,” I finish.

“You know…?” She raises a brow.

“Eh…I have my connections…” Smugly, I smirk as I stand deciding to leave Morrigan who goes to help Kieran study as I decide to head off to rest…

“Madam Sir Dorian needs on your aid…”

“I understand that but…”Leliana sighs.

“I'm sorry, my lady, these are from lord Dorian he insisted your aid in finding her…”

“What did Morrigan say? Leliana cuts off her scout startling the scout.

“Oh um well…She scowled, and admitted that Kieran chose the gown,” Dumbly, the scout replies.

“I knew it! Red velvet. The boy has wonderful taste, just like his father,” Leliana smugly smirks victorious.

“Oh, she also said to tell you to stay away from him. You are...a bad influence, so back to the other matter. Dorian wishes you to use your spies to find someone…”

“I know but still we must ask-”

“Hope I’m interrupting…” Smirking, I intervene.

“Yes you are,” Leliana confirms smiling playfully.

“Good to know,” I sit down legs on her desk making her sigh, rolling her eyes at my confident antics.

“Leave us,” She dismisses the scout.

“Yes mam…” The scout bows and leaves us.

“What is it?” Leliana enquires.

“Just curious how you feel with Morrigan and her kid about,” Simply, I shrug feeling nosy.

“I’m fine,” She frowns.

“Are you? That kid is the hero’s kid, the hero you-”

“Are you shoving this in my face?” Leliana scowl interrupts me as I simply shrug, not deterred by it.

“Not really no. just stating how it is…” I shrug.

“Fine I am annoyed but it’s not the child’s fault. I have gotten over it, it was hard but I’m fine now even though it has nothing to do with you…” Leliana confesses.

“Yeah, I don’t know how to respond to that,” I shrug.

“I must admit back to Morrigan. She’s changed. She used to be so…disagreeable. Cruel. She said things just to hurt people, I never saw what he did but all he kept saying was she was in pain and he could see it and wanted to help, even I a chantry nun at the time didn’t have the patience for her but he did. That conversation you overheard, we went shopping once my way of a peace treaty, he came with us and I just watched as Morrigan detested the trip only finding amusement now and again from how animated he was about fashion and how pretty she would look in this dress, this attire, he was all over her, praising her, I felt like a third wheel, I sort of envied her in that sense she did nothing, but he was all over her, feeding her the compliments I so desired to hear from his lips….but now. The sharp edges have worn away, his influence most likely and perhaps it was Kieran’s too. He seems so normal like any other boy and so polite. Not that I was expecting anything else, I mean…never mind,” Leliana confesses to me as I nod stoically listening, eager to hear.

“Fennic do you have the letters?” Leliana questions as I nod.

“Yeah he basically said about the wicked eyes and ball thing as well as the search of red lyrium,” I shrug.

“Where’s the letter?” She frowns.

“Letter?” I question.

“Yes, I thought…”

“Sorry no. Just write it down yourself,” I shrug as she sighs and complies writing down my words as I then turn to leave, only then for the harsh slam of the door to make us turn to the heavying frantic Meredith.

“Meredith what’s wrong?” I demand form her.

“It’s commander Cullen mam he’s having a relapse!!!” Meredith cries as Leliana and I turn concerned.

“Shit!” I growl shoving her to the side as I run out of the door, desperately searching for Cass only for my eyes to widen when seeing her and Cullen screaming at each other as the training troops now still in their regime, watch as Eve gasps, taking notice of the rising tension.

“Just stop bothering me! I’m fine, I just…one piece, one…one…I need it!”

“No you don’t…”

“You know nothing!!!” Roaring, Cullen raises his fist, anger flaring in his eyes as Cassandra prepares to defend herself. “Eve, the wooden case pass me it!” I order as nervously Eve nods, not sure what to do.

“Oi Cullen!” I call out as his feral state turns to me, his hungry eyes widening at the familiar wooden box in my grasp as I tautly throw it and catch it as he roars and charges at me, terrifying Eve as I throw it high in the air distracting the needy Cullen, reaching out for it only to instead receive my reeled back fist in the face.

Loudly, I hear the crunch of both bone and snow as he collapses to the hard ground, blood splattering to the floor and crimson staining my gauntlet as I catch the box, staring down at the knocked out mess.

“That’s the worst I’ve ever seen him,” Breathless, Cassandra whispers worriedly staring down at Cullen as I calmly frown at the fool then glance at the worried Eve, staying b his side, holding him as she clings to him worried.

“Get the mages to tend to his nose,” I mutter as Cass nods and hurries over for aid.

“Are you alright?” Eve questions me.

“Hold on,” I huff turning to the still curious crowd of recruits and soldiers.

“Oi!!! Who said you could stop training to gawk!? Get back to work you lousy ingrates!” I roar at the terrified troops who bow their head and murmur, resuming their training routine as I then turn to Eve.

“Peachy, on the plus side hand isn’t broken then again I didn’t use my lyrium,” I note mostly to myself as healers arrive, tending to Cullen, noting them giving me dirty looks and I follow the worried Eve to his chambers, leaning against the wall, I watch them tend to him as I glance at the still silent Eve, the question still lingering in my mind.

“You think you can handle this?” I question snapping Eve from her thoughts she turns to me puzzled.

“Handle what?” She frowns.

“Him, this is the worst we’ve seen him. Most likely from Cassandra not being subtle in her spying…” I mutter.

“Wait you spy on him?” Eve frowns.

“I have to with his condition dipshit. You’re not weak if you walk away. You got enough to handle from the world, if you can’t help Cullen then don’t get involved simple as that…relationships...they...they are meant to help learn and fix one another, if you wish to establish a friendship with blondie you have to take his lyrium addiction and help him through it, through the good times and the bad, while he has to handle your whole herald thing. If you can’t help him there’s no point in being a relationship, continuing when you think you can’t help him is futile and will only cause long term damage to the pair of you…” I explain to Eve, her eyes widening in realization of the reality of the situation and the moral panic created that Leliana and Josephine will have to deal with.

“Fennic…thanks…” Grateful, Eve bows her head as I roll my eyes.

“Whatever…”


	130. Skip In The Right Direction

Worriedly, I gaze down at the sleeping features of Cullen looking in pain as I stay by his side, refusing to leave for a sound, hopefully he’ll awaken. Fennic’s words still ring in my ears, she’s right, I have to help him, I have to. It’s my duty as his friend, as his leader and hopefully as his…well, briefly, I blush at the thought. I can’t back down, I can’t be the shy sheep I have to do this, he confessed his problem with me, opening up to me about it and trusting me with this secret of his, I can’t just ignore him in his hour of need, I can’t and I refuse to…he needs me and I will make sure I am there for him, every step of the way, I never knew how lyrium withdraws can be and I want to help…

Surprised, I jump up when noticing Cullen’s features twitching as slowly his browns meet my relieved greens.

“Cullen thank the maker you’re alright,” I breathe a sigh of relief smiling softly at the surprised male.

“Evelyn…I…I’m sorry I had a meltdown didn’t I? I promised myself I’d be stronger…” Guilty, Cullen turns away, breaking my heart at the sad sight.

“And you are…you have, you just had a melt down its hard I may not understand, but I want to help you Cullen through this,” I confess to him.

“Evelyn…thank you…” Cullen smiles genuine relief in his eyes.

“Come on. Let’s go out for some fresh air that will help you…” I offer smiling and standing up.

“Thank you…” Smiling, I help Cullen up after he changes; we head out to walk upon the castle walls, looking out at the snowy mountain scape of Skyhold, enjoying the peace and fresh crisp breeze, nipping of the icy chill, most likely helping wake Cullen up.

“It’s…a nice day…” Awkwardly, Cullen turn away scratching the back of his neck, his voice breaking a bit as we walk side by side, blushing.

“What?” I question in wonder once more imagining us standing side by side and having kids named Andie, Maria…

“It’s...I’m sorry…about yesterday, I acted out and scared you.” Cullen turns away ashamed.

“Cullen...it’s okay. You’re struggles reached their peak and erupted…it was scary that I won’t lie but you’ve been in pain since the beginning and I’m sorry for that, I wish I could help you…” I reassure him.

“Well…you could start with the broken nose…” Jokingly, Cullen smiles.

“Oh that…thank Fen for that,” I shrug jokingly.

“Of course she would,” Cullen chuckles.

“What…what is your relationship with her?” I ask shakily, fearful of the result.

“Hm? Fen…nothing much, we knew each other through work. See, I worked at Kirkwall, as a Templar, I worked under Meredith while she was with Hawke’s group, you should have seen her, back then she was much harsher, much colder she didn’t even know my name, just called me virgin. She didn’t care much for anyone but her brother, but then she changed over the years, she became…nicer, still called me virgin but I could see sometimes at the hanged man she was smirking, she looked happy,” Cullen explains.

“I never knew…huh…so there’s nothing?” I ask hopeful.

“Of course not! Heh, the only thing that was close to that would be when the mages attacked, it was hectic I was about to attack some mage, a child I believe, I was…I wasn’t in the right state of mind. I saw the child doing blood magic and hd to stop it but then Fennic just strikes out of nowhere, her claw gauntlets had caused this scar here, heh, not the worst thing she’s done to me. One time, she threw me in a pile of dead bodies and set them ablaze!” Cullen laughs.

“What!?” I gawk.

“Oh yeah I got a report about her and her brother clearing out dead bodies, the knight captain tried to stop me, a fierce woman, fiercely protective over Fen, calling her a troubled child in need of guidance and I agreed with her, still do. But still I went to see and next thing I knew, I was tossed into the bodies and nearly set ablaze, so I guess you could say I held a torch for her…” Cullen jokes lightly.

“…That was terrible!” Giggling, I snicker at the thought.

“I’m not done when I got out and had a go at them, and told them of the neighbours being disturbed they simply complained about me being too loud, shrugged me off and Fennic waved at her disturbed neighbours WAVED!!!” Chuckling both Cullen and I laugh at the thought.

“But…uh there’s was something you wished to discuss…” Cullen begins as I take in a deep breathe, feeling my muscles tighten and my brow furrow, no I got to do this, I have to do I can’t be afraid anymore even if I’m a mage and he is a Templar, I ignore my quivering fists and turn to him, my brow furrowed game face on.

“Cullen I care for you and…” I stop trailing off, my voice trembling in fear. Oh maker, I shouldn’t have done this, what was I thinking!? Blurting this out, Fen was wrong I can’t do this I mean its the guy whose meant to, not the girl, Fen was wrong about girl’s confessing being normal, auntie was right about it only being the man’s role and duty to confess to the woman not the other way around…

“What’s wrong?” Cullen questions turning to me worried.

“You left the Templars but do you trust mages? Could you think of me as anything more?” Pained, I turn away bracing myself for the harsh rejection thrown my way and a few words of horror at the thought of a Templar and mage relationship.

“I could. I mean I do…think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation…” Shocked, my eyes widen at his words as I turn to him, needing to balance my shaking self I lean against the castle wall, still reeling in shock at the implication.

“What’s stopping you?” I questions shocked by his words as we both stop, my green hues gazing deeply into his brown, the pair of us staring as fail to notice Cullen leaning in…

“You’re the inquisitor. We’re at war and you… I didn’t think it was possible,” Cullen sighs sadly.

“And yet I’m still here,” Weakly, I smile.

“So you are…it seems too much to ask but I want too,” Cullen confesses bringing a excited smile to my lips as he leans in and I feel my heart fasten, elated as I lean in excited..

“Commander you wanted a copy of sister Leliana’s work?” The scout dashes forward unaware of interrupting the romantic scene between the two of us. Oh come on now really, briefly, I feel a pang of annoyance at the scout.

“What?” Cullen growls, stepping forward sneering down enraged at the man intruding on their moment.

“Sister Leliana’s report you wanted it delivered without delay. Or…to your office…right,” Quickly, he gathers nervously eyeing me as I turn away embarrassed.

“If you need to…” Startled, I gaps as I feel Cullen’s hungry, soft, smooth lips quickly silence me as I close my eyes, feeling a wave of giddy fireworks burst in my stomach as we kiss one another, my inexperienced pair messily kissing his, not sure what to do as I feel a high of adrenaline flow through me and allow my body to take control as Cullen’s lips pounce on me, his more experienced pair taking the lead.

“I’m sorry…that was…um really nice,” Tensely, Cullen smiles.

“I believe that was a kiss…though I can’t be sure it was a bit of a blur,” Blushing, I smile goofy at him.

“Yes well…” Brightly, Cullen smiles as a small shy smile crosses my lips as he leans in again and together, we share another fantastic lips…embracing and enjoying one another’s company…

Brightly, I smile a skip in my steps as I explore the beautiful garden of Skyhold, feeling a wave of warmth and giddiness flow through me feeling as though I was floating on cloud nine, Cullen and me…together, together…sounds so weird but a good weird, I love it.

“Tag you’re it!”

“No fair I was talking to mother!”

Smiling, I turn to the sound of voices and smile to see Robin and Kieran playing so merrily together, I wonder if I’ll have kids someday with Cullen, no doubt they’ll be quite the cuties, a boy and girl, one boy to continue the name and the other to dress up, giddily, I grin at the thought.

“What are you guys doing?” Grinning, I kneel down next to the children.

“Tag! But I was going to ask Auntie for some paper to play with again!”

“Play with?”

“Yeah auntie often gave me paper to draw on, I made auntie, a great drawing but then daddy stopped me when I gave him one of mine, I don’t think it was good enough, papa was so angry he went to talk to auntie and since then I’ve been banned to allow auntie to give me paper,” Pouting, Robin complains as I frown.

“She’s been giving you paper?” I frown.

“Yep! Auntie was looking after me but when I had no toys she gave me some paper on her desk, she never reads it, simply glimpses at it, I don’t know why, when I ask daddy and mummy, they say it’s none of my business,” Robin tells me as I frown still puzzled. I should talk to fen about this…

“I’ll leave you to it, don’t make to much mess,” I smile at the bright children smiling and going off continuing their game as I decide to head off to see Fennic about the matter of paper…if that paper is what I think it is, Josephine won’t be pleased.

“Oh look over there seems someone owes me a drink someone owes me a drink!” Victoriously, Dorian chants as the scowling Fen frowns, the pair on the balcony observing the dorky date between both mage and Templar and a defeated Fen bows her head as a grinning Dorian, celebrates his win.

“And make sure it’s the fancy stuff from Tevinter!” Dorian calls out cockily at the grumbling curses from the frustrated Fen.

“Yeah, yeah shove off mage!” She barks at the smug male.

“Aww…is someone pouting cause there alone?” Lightly, Dorian teases the brow twitching Fen.

“Wha- Venhedis,” Fen curses under my breathe glaring at the giddy male.

“Just do me a favour,” Fen demands.

“And what’s that?” Dorian questions intrigued.

“Get me the name of that scout that cock blocked Cullen,” Ominously, Fen growls.

“Why?” Dorian furrows his brow oblivious to the deranged look on Fen’s features.

“Let’s just say I’ll have a use of him," Bitterly, Fen growl noting to herself to make him work thrice as hard when under her, think of it as some petty revenge, think of it as you want, Fen lost a great drink thanks to that fool…

“You know, maybe you should give yourself the chance to find someone special, we only live once after all,” Dorian recommends.

“If you believe that,” Fen huffs dryly looking down at Skyhold.

“Fennic…I’m being serious you’ve seen how happy you brother and Hawke are, I mean look at Cullen and Eve don’t you think you deserve that happiness…?” Dorian reasons as scowling, Fen stares down at the happy couple below, her brow twitching at the smiling Hawke, nuzzling into the blushing Fenris’ side, her gaze hardens then turns back to the smooching couple, her brow twitching annoyed at the jovial couple, part of her wishing to chuck stones down at them…

“Dorian….” Fennic lowers head, her teeth grinding down upon each other.

“Fennic I know about you and Solas, you may ignore it but he’s been giving you lingering looks for weeks now why not give him a chance?” Dorian suggests.

“Dorian stop!” Fennic growls but it falls to deaf ears.

“No I will not. I’ve seen your pain, you want to be with him but are scared,” Dorian points out as Fennic sneers at the thought.

“Enough!” She barks as Dorian then finally turns, determined browns meeting her furious blue.

“Then tell me why you hesitate!?” Dorian demands.

“Because I don’t want to be hurt! I’ve seen countless people get rejected and hurt, I’ve seen countless broken people throw themselves into drinking, into killing themselves into becoming weak. Why should l risk my strength for some weakness that will not doubt be used against me!? People go on and on about true love, it doesn’t exist. One person for the rest of your life…it sounds ridiculous, you’re going to get sick of them and toss them aside that’s how it works, that’s how relationships hurt in the end someone is left alone, abandoned and left to rot away to wither and die alone, someone is left alone…” Fennic bites, her blood boiling and her fists tightening into balls of fury.

“But it’s worth it in the end, you can find someone to spend the rest of your life with!” Dorian reasons.

“And then you’re trapped, trapped in a dead end relationship, trapped with the same person for the rest of your life and stuck with the person until you rot away. There are so many people out there. How do I know it’s him? How do I know he’s the one!? Even then, every day, every minute and everyone second, they’ll be controlling you, manipulating you, and talking down to you, every single day! Unit you’re thrown away, I won’t be thrown away, not again… ” Fennic scoffs turning away; not seeing the pained expression of Dorian.

“You don’t…” Dorian admits softly to the shaking mess.

Then what’s the point if things don’t work out I’ll get hurt besides I’ve never had a meaningful relationship I don’t know what to do, how to act…I can’t…” Pained, Fen turns away, head down in shame.

“Yes you can!” Dorian encourages.

“No I can’t!!!” She barks startling the magister from the raw animalistic nature of her bark.

“You can. I know you can. Please consider my words at the very least…” Defeated, Dorian bows his head, surrendering as he turns his back fearful of the elf’s wrath, he leaves her there, her head down in deep though conflicted, debating whether to move forward or not…should she take the risk? Is it worth it in the end to be hurt? Stoically, the lone elf remains on her balcony in deep thought…


	131. The Advisor I Can Stand

Brightly, I smile as I linger in Cullen’s office after our heated debate, my mind still reeling in the adrenaline from the kissing and such only then for the sour scouts to come in and ruin the mood. Curious, I decide to eavesdrop on Cullen’s conversation hoping if I can help in anyway.

“Make sure to give this to Fennic am I understood?” Cullen instructs the scout.

“Wine sir?” The scout I recognise as Meredith questions puzzled.

“Maker knows what the hanged man serves; make sure it’s from me, an apology for my…actions prior…” Sheepishly, Cullen turns away.

“Yes sir will that be all?” Meredith enquires.

“No…Make sure to ask her of Cole’s strange behaviour…” Cullen requests.

“Cole sir?” Meredith frowns puzzled noting the other scouts looking lost by the name.

“Oh never mind she’ll know what I’m talking about…” Cullen dismisses waving her off.

“Yes sir,” Obediently, the scout nods and leaves as I notice the stress in Cullen beginning to focus on the task at hand, taking that as my cue to leave, I do and depart from the busy male.

Curious, I walk up the stone steps of the staircase, opening the door creaking open ringing in my ears as I enter, my eyes widening as my ears hear the sound of arguing as I enter to find Fennic sat, leaning back on a ruby red fainting sofa with golden rims around it, leaning against the pillow of the sofa, casually leaning against it, looking up at the ceiling as frantically Fenris stands, roughly looking though her numerous documents and letters of pages, waay to fast. Going over the papers in his hands, scowling, I approach, not sure what to do from the tense atmosphere conflicting with the laid back tension from Fen.

“Honestly, why do you have all these papers, there useless to you?” Fenris frowns at Fennic as I frown puzzled by his words.

“Cause they make good airplanes or boats, Varric and I had a race once, I forget who won, what else can I do when they shove this stuff onto my desk,” Fennic smirks laid back on her sofa, enjoying the relaxation as I approach, my eyebrow raised at her words and smiling softly when spotting a drawn picture of I’m guessing Fenris and Fennic, with Hawke, the trio holding hands with Robin in the middle joyous.

“And they make good drawing appear,” Fenris remarks drily smiling softly at the held up drawing of the family.

“Hey Robin wasn’t complaining,” Fennic argues.

“That’s because she didn’t notice the death threat!!” Fenris huffs.

“You’d think she’d see the bright red bold blood,” Fennic points out.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about this death threat?” Fenris points out worriedly, annoyed by his sister’s surprisingly lax nature.

“Eh….not really…” Lazily, Fennic waves him off.

“You could have an assassin on you,” Fenris argues.

“Leliana will handle it…” Fennic dismisses casually as I decide to approach.

“Um…Guys…” I begin nervously smiling at Fennic turns to frown at me.

“One minute,” Fennic huffs as blinking I nod.

“Huh? Okay…” Awkwardly, I shuffle back not sure what to say as I see Fenris frown at me and huff.

“No what she means is…” Fenris sigh noting my still silence.

“Couldn’t you have just waited one minute?” Fennic complains.

“For what?” I frown puzzled by her furrowed brow.

“For you _not_ to kiss,” Fennic scowls, turning to me, irritation evident in her features.

“Why!?” I frown baffled, I spent days, months, weeks trying to gather my courage to confess and here she is, telling me off for it!?

“So I would have won, I’ve lost to that kaffas and he’s been boasting about it all day, couldn’t you have just I don’t know tripped been your clumsy normal self so I would have won that bottle…” Grumbling, Fennic huffs, plopping herself back on her sofa, arms crossed pouting almost.

You’re mad at me for being confident for having finally confessed to the guy I’ve like for months now, all because you lost a bet?” Slowly, I blink trying to use the logic she had only to scowl at the selfishness of the elf.

“I lost my Sun Blonde Vint-1!” Fen glowers at me as I huff arms raised in surrender baffled by her reasoning…

“Mam, here’s your latest report about Cullen,” Meredith appears, folder in hand as Fennic simply passes it to Fenris, much to the confusion of myself but Meredith seems adjusted to it, not questioning the top secret files being given to an outsider.

“Thank you Meredith,” Fennic thanks her as Fenris simply nods his gratitude to her which she returns with a simple bow of the head.

“Report?” I question.

“Well I do have to keep an eye on him though it’s your job now mainly…at least I’m more subtle than Cass,” Smugly, Fennic boasts.

“What do you do?” I ask intrigued.

“Where’s the fun in spoiling it?” Playfully, she smirks.

“I promise I won’t tell,” I swear as she sighs.

“Well let’s just say there are extra eyes in the troops and his scouts, more than he knows...” Self-assuredly, Fennic praises.

“I see…hey what do you think of the others, advisors included?” I question eager.

“Seriously? Um…I don’t really know, Cassandra is alright, we both get the job done and teasing her about her love of Varric’s books is hilarious, Varric is…still as chopsy as ever though I do worry. He is out of his depth and isn’t taking it as well as I, so I make sure to keep an eye on him…” Fennic begins struggling as Fenris shrugs, simply invested in the files given to him.

“How do you know that?” I wonder.

“Eve I’ve known Varric for years, you tend to pick up on when he’s nervous, especially during a bar fight and when he owes someone money. But um…Blackwall and I get along well, He and I often have a drink together, the same with Sera, I find her pranks hilarious, see her as a little sister to be honest, she always wants to talk to me, although many look down on her for her views and her attitude to things, you’d be surprised by how deep she can talk, it’s fascinating and the same with Bull, glad to meet someone who doesn’t judge my sex life unlike a certain prick apostate…” Bitterly, Fennic turns away and the conversation falters, fearful of her response.

“Madam Vivienne I gather,” I recall, remembering the high tension between both women with Fen’s threat of fisting her with lyrium to shut her up.

“Yeah that bitch, we’ve never gotten along and never will. I don’t even know why we have here with us, we got enough mages as it is…” Growling, Fennic huffs arms crossed in annoyance at the mention of the mage.

“What of Dorian? I know you weren’t fond of him at the start,” I ask uneasy, hoping for a confirmation, I mean at first she detested him but over these months, especially after Dorian’s meeting with his dad, she seemed to soften around him and he seemed to be more comfortable around her, I mean at the ball, they were chuckling and gossiping together.

“That’s an understatement of the dragon, but um…at first, I wanted to slay him on sight, punch him, kick him, torment him but then he sorta rubbed off on me, we have…similarities of sorts but not all. I rather his company than Vivienne’s, don’t tell him that though, he would let that hang over me for decades…” Fennic complains as I notice Fennic bowing her head to her brother, nodding then leaving most likely to tend to Robin.

“What of…Solas?” I question, nervously finally getting to the mystery man, relieved the protective big brother is gone to speak freely.

“And here it comes, you know you could have just asked dint need to hide behind the bushes…” Fennic deadpans as I sweat drop nervously smiling and releasing a small timid chuckle of nerves.

“Yeah well…” I begin scratching the back of my neck.

“He’s a self-righteous, arrogant smart ass abomination!” Fennic begins harshly making me flinch from the rude description of Solas.

“Oh…” I bow my head disappointed.

“But…he’s good at what he does and is smart, he knows what he’s doing and he also is quite the sly flirt. I’ve had many try but his attempts are new…” Sighing, Fennic eases up.

“Really? But he’s…” I trial off recalling his...features.

“Old? Eh….I don’t really care for age differences besides I don’t look for looks, it’s simply personality…he sees things as I do…” Fennic shrugs calmly.

“Sees what?” I query.

“Well the elven beliefs for one thing, it’s rare to see someone who believes both Templar and mages are at fault as well as the disbelief of the elven gods…it’s refreshing…” Fennic shrugs.

“So you like him…” I smile hopeful as Fennic frowns.

“…It’s complicated but don’t presume that I will chase after him, his pride will no doubt swell at the thought,” She warns my eager excitement.

“So what? You’re just going to leave…” I huff frowning at the thought of my friend longing for someone.

“Not leave, simply wait for the fleeting feeling to fade,” Casually she shrugs as I frown at the thought of holding in those strong emotions.

“And if they don’t?” I question worried about her casual tone for something so hard to pull off.

“They always do. I find it easy to ignore then act on my feelings…a gift I have cherished well…” Fennic shrugs casually once more bringing unease to me.

“Right…I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing…” I confess sighing.

“Cole on the other hand…he means well I understand that but…” Fennic turns away.

“I see you’ve been gvein the task of keeping an eye on him,” Lightly, I smile.

“I suppose so. He’s like a child, someone has to look after him, I just don’t understand…” Fen huffs.

“Understand what?” I question.

“Well for one why me? But mainly, why do people forget him? I can never forget Cole, it puzzles me when they ask what he looks like or who he is, I feel almost pained for the poor boy, he’s only trying to help even if it hurts more in the end,” Bitterly, Fennic turns away as I smile at the genuine warmth in her tone towards Cole, reminds me of a mother and son.

“What about the advisors?” I change topic.

“Curly…is the same as always, a nervous wreck honestly, here I hoped that when rebelling he would be more…confident than, still as nervous as a virgin as ever. Hopefully you two can be more interesting than some shy sheep prior,” Fennic responds.

“Did you know him well in Kirkwall?” I ask intrigued over her view on Cullen.

“Not really, he was just there, never stood out to me, was too plain, too boring…too humany, he looked ugly back then,” She grimaces as I frown, he is adorable…not ugly.

“Ugly?” I question puzzled by her words for his handsome features.

“Yeah his hair urgh…glad to see he’s changed the hairstyle now but yeah, you can see change,” She dismisses.

“How come?” I wonder.

“He’s dating you, last I heard him speak of mages he said and I quote “mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like you and me!” Fen repeats making my eyes widen in slight fear.

“He …said that?” Worriedly, I take a step back fearful.

“Oh relax, he isn’t like that anymore I mean he’s dating you and besides he said that right in front of Hawke, it was hilarious!!!” Fennic waves me off as I furrow my brow fearful.

“I forget your humour can be quite…peculiar,” I trial not sure what word to describe it.

“Eh, it’s something...but Josephine, she…I don’t know what to make of her, a part of me doesn’t trust her,” Fen huffs.

“Wh? She’s so nice” I frown puzzled.

“That’s the issue she’s too nice too happy all the time it’s annoying and makes me distrust her, at least with Leliana you know she wants you dead that girl I don’t know, besides the way she’s treating Blackwall with the whole I can’t love you thing is stupid,” Fen complains as I frown.

“I think it’s cute,” I huff arms crossed.

“You think it’s cute for a man to long for a woman who doesn’t want him due to something so stupid as status. It’s painful for the poor guy. I mean it’s due to status just say to his face you don’t like him, it’s that simple,” Fennic huffs disappointment laced in her tone as I frown not considering it like that.

“It’s an Orlesian thing,” Feebly, I argue.

“It’s a stupid thing…” Sternly, she frowns at me as I bow my head understanding her point.

“But now all I got is Leliana…she’s the advisor I can stand, I suppose…” Fennic begins.

“I thought it would be Cullen,” I furrow my brow, they’ve known each other the longest out of the advisors.

“Nah he never stood out to me but she did. I met her prior to all this, revolutionists, I believe, my brother wasn’t fond of her but I found it intriguing, also her love of nugs and fashion…” Fen shrugs.

“I never picture you as a fashionista,” Lightly, I tease.

“I’m not one, I simply enjoy bits and pieces, you tend to learn the joys of fashion when being dragged to numerous hat shops and such….” Fen grumbles.

“I see,” I shake my head and turning my back to leave the elf to her musings…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter guys?   
> You may find this funny, so I was reading some books on mythology and thought if Fennic was a god, what would she be? Solas I could see being Loki of course, Evie maybe as Frigg, Varric or Dorian I see as Dionysus, Athena I saw as Cassandra would love to know your thoughts! What sort of god could you see Fennic being like? What would she be a god of?


	132. All New Faded For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked about the whole Fenris as inquisitor AU and oh my god if Fenris was the inquisitor, these two would be chaotic together in my view. Fennic would be next to him on the throne during judgement, the two would just look at each other and know what they are going to do to that poor soul! What do you guys think?

“Solas…why do you keep looking at Fennic like that?” Innocently, Cole begins as I feel a wave of dread hit me.

“Looking, I do not look,” Solas denies as I turn away, feeling myself internally screeching.

“Yes you do, you’re staring at her, beautiful, majestic, powerful…why? Why did she leave? Was it something I said? I did? I…I …free, she wishes to be free but then she turns away why? She seemed so happy so why turn away? But those eyes, they seem strong but lonely, there so lonely so why does she turn away? So strong, so free, so independent so why is she so scared? So shaken did I do something wrong!? Why won’t she talk to me!?” Cole whispers ,my eyes widening as his voice elevates to desperate rage. Shocked, I stare baffled at Solas’ thoughts only to see him turning away unfazed, acting aloof but I can see past that from his body language.

“Cole…” Sharply, I cut him off.

“I-I’m sorry I’m doing that thing again…you don’t like it, I’m sorry,” Apologetic, Cole bows his head.

“It’s...it’s fine Cole…” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head at the innocent boy.

“Strange you treat it like a child like a mother to their son,” Dorian remarks.

“He doesn’t know any better, he doesn’t mean to,” I shrug.

“Dorian…you said I could ask you a few questions,” Cole turns to him.

“It’s true I did say that,” Dorian confirms.

“Why are you so angry at your father? He wants to help…and you know he does,” Cole questions

“I’m not sure I can explain it to you,” Dorian sighs, looking pained.

“You love him but you’re angry. Boiling in the belly until it’s kneads into a knot, sometimes…” Cole whispers once more as I sigh.

“Sometimes love isn’t enough Cole…” Dorian mutters bitterly, turning to see my hand on his shoulder making him smile weakly, appreciating the gesture.

“Love isn’t enough…enough what? You didn’t explain Dorian. Can you explain Fennic? You seemed mad when you left…” Curious, Cole turns to me as I frown.

“Cole”, Tenderly, I warn him but he is oblivious.

“I was rather hoping I had,” Dorian confesses.

“His face understands as I pass my test and so does the proud tears in his eyes, anything to make him happy, anything why isn’t that true anymore?” Cole frowns.

“This…this isn’t the type of discussion to have walking around…” Dorian shuts him down.

“Dorian…” Cole whispers.

“Could we drop it?” Pleadingly, he turns to me as I turn to Cole, nodding shyly.

Silently, Cole bows his head as I sigh, shaking my head at the awkward atmosphere taken root as Eve leads on and we arrive at our destination...

“Thank you inquisitor, we are not far from where my friend was summoned,” Solas thanks the oddly silent Eve as we continue our way through.

“Everything here is blurry. It wants to forget but now the rocks are solid…” Cole comments.

“One of the mages, killed by arrows it would seem,” Solas notes the corpses and blood trail.

“Bandits,” I mutter, plucking the arrow form the body, examining it and taking it for extra ammo.

“These aren’t mages, the bodies are burned, and these claw marks….no, no, no, no!” Solas panics at the devastation of the bloodied bodies. Concerned, I spare him a look seeing him slowly brewing seething at the deceased corpses, showing singes of a demon…but it was of wisdom…whatever happened, this is not good.

“No!” Horrified, Eve gasps pained at the sight of the wheezing demon on its knees, looking injured, looking trapped but most of all enslaved, briefly I feel a harsh tug of pain and anger at the sight but compose myself, sadly Solas doesn’t.

“My friend!” Solas growls turning away aggrieved and angered at the sight of his corrupted friend, concerned, I approach, noting his hunched form, plucking, and adjusting his gloves, showing his frustrations as he glowers down at his gloves.

“They corrupted your friend, they are a demon now,” Eve whispers sorrowful.

“Yes,” Bitterly, Solas confirms, head down.

“You said it was a spirit of wisdom not a fighter,” Eve frowns.

“A spirt becomes a demon when denied its original purpose…” Solas scowls.

“So they summoned it to defend themselves against the bandits but didn’t know it was a spirit of wisdom so corrupted it in the process…even though they have WARDS and other defensive shit to protect them…” I feel my brow twitch at the sheer lack of logic used, face palming my shaking head.

“Let us ask them,” Solas spits out seething.

“A mage! You’re not with the bandits are you? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We’ve been fighting that demon,” Relieved, one of the mages approaches.

“The demon YOU summoned,” I bring up scowling.

“You s _ummoned_ that demon! Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time. You made it kill! You twisted it against its purpose!” Solas seethes rage and venom evident in his tone as Eve takes a step back worriedly looking at me as I approach and place my hand on his arm, making him briefly glance at me and bow his head, seething trying to regain his composure as Eve then deals with the idiotic mage.

“I…I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons….” Suddenly, I release a choked cough of shock, laughing at the dumbass as Eve flinches back from his words when seeing Solas’ glare darken into utter rage at the condescending tone of the mage.

“We are not here to help _you!”_ Solas spits out like poison.

“Yeah um look here robes macgee, see this guy, yeah this guy knows his demons, do not to question or dismiss his knowledge of all demons if you know what’s good for you,” I snicker still reeling in shock at the dumbass.

“Listen to me! I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall circle- And…wait it’s you, the…”.

“Yes, yes the mage speaker,” I sigh, nodding.

“The mage slayer! Thanks to you, bandits have attacked us, Templars have killed my friends and I was kicked out of the-“

Shut up. You summoned it to protect you from the bandits like how Fennic here protected you from the Templars and Qunari! And you have the gall to speak to the person who saved you like that from a bloodied genocide!” Solas snarls surprising many of us from his once patient state to literally threaten someone so openly. Briefly, I feel a hint of heat enter my cheeks at his enraged state of mind, trying so hard to keep in control as the mage backs away fearful as gently, I stand between the pair, rather not wishing for a bloodbath.

“I…yes! Apologies,” Scared, he bows his head to me as I shake my head.

“You bound it to obedience then commanded it to kill. _That_ is when it turned. The summoning circle we break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon,” Solas huffs, trying to control his rage.

“What!? The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us! Whatever it was before it is a monster now!” The mage counters.

“Inquisitor please!” Solas begs as Eve turns to me and I nod as she nods back determined.

“I’ve studied rituals like this. I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly,” Eve assures him.

“Thank you, we must hurry!” Solas bows his head as the demon roars startling us and reminding us of the demon.

“Well Dorian, you know a thing or two about demons any tips?” I ask jokingly.

“Don’t die!” He spits out spewing out fire form his hands as I nod.

“Good advice,” I joke back as we rush into battle, destroying the rocks Eve spoke of and destroying the binding. Surprised, we stare at the female figure made of an eerie green similar to the colour of the rifts as she collapses to her knees as Solas softly kneels down looking saddened at his friend.

“Lethallin. Ir Abelas…” Frowning, I watch as Solas looks down sorrowful.

“Tel’ Abelas. Enasal…Ir’Tel’Him Ma Melava Halan. Mala Suledin Nadas. Ma Ghilana Mir Din’an,Pained,” Solas turns away from the spirits words.

“Ma Nuvein,” Solas whispers sadly as he lets his hands out and the spirit begins to fade, disappearing with the wind leaving behind a depressed Solas. Dareth Shiral, Solas turns away pained as gently, I place my hand on his shoulder, briefly, his lilac blues greys meet my solemn blue as softly, I feel Solas place his hand on top of mine, gently giving me a squeeze as his leans onto my hand, appreciating the gesture.

“I’m sorry Solas,” Eve whispers interrupting our solemn moment as Solas stands but as I remove my hand, Solas’ hand remains quietly but firmly on my hand as I see the pained expression on his features.

“Don’t be. We gave it a moment’s peace before the end. That’s more than it might have had. Now I must endure…” Solas whispers sombrely.

“Solas if we can help,” Eve offers.

“I know. All that remains now is them,” Solas sad words quickly turn to rage as he turns to sneer at the mages.

“Thank you we would have not risked a summoning. But the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected!” The leader of the mages reasons to Solas.

“You tortured and killed my friend!” Angered, Solas glowers at the group of scared mages.

“We didn’t know it was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!” Pleading, the group of mages beg Solas as I turn to see Eve turn to look at me concerned as I simply shake my head, don’t tell me…my eyes widen as his fists begin to burst with flames as quickly I grab his wrist, startling him as his sharp glare meets my solemn gaze.

“Don’t do this. If you do you’ll be worse than them,” I reason to Solas.

“Then what do you expect me to do? Let them off free!? They killed my friend!” He glares but I remain unfazed.

“No! But you’re better than this Solas, better than them!” Urgently, I try to tell him, my hands cupping around his cheeks as he leans into my touch, seething, shaking, conflicted.

“They disrespected you and here you are saving them once again!?” Angered, his girts his teeth.

“They didn’t know better and no one knew what was going on back in Kirkwall, everyone was tired, everyone was scared and most of all everyone was angry, it was about to burst and it did. Let them be angry I don’t care but I won’t let you share the same hatred as them. You are better than this!” I plead to him, trying for him to see reason than raw rage.

“I am not…” Sadly, his whispers feebly, his voice breaking my heart aches at the sincerity in his tone.

“Yes you are. Just let this go, your friend was a spirit of wisdom were they not?” I argue as his puzzled gaze meets my own, soothing the anger as he looks into my calm blue.

“Yes,” He confirms.

“Then surely that spirit would have the patience to understand and wouldn’t want you like this…” I reason making him go silent as I glance at Eve, nodding gesturing for the mages to flee and they do.

“I… Damn them all!” Angrily, he curses rage laced in his tone as he takes a seat on one of the stones by the river fuming silently as Eve and the others turn to me and I nod, approaching the seething mess, hearing the gentle thrash of the waves as I take a seat by his side, Solas eyes remain glued to the raging waves as I gently place my hand on his shoulder, making him glance at me.

“I need some time alone,” He turns his head away as I nod giving him a brief squeeze to his shoulder, making his lilac pair meet my stern turquoise.

“I know. Don’t do anything stupid and come home safe…if you need to talk…” I begin.

“Go to you…” He finishes.

“Well no I was going to suggest Eve…” Lightly, I joke smirking weakly as Solas smiles sadly releasing a bitter chuckle, bowing his head as gently, I place my arms around his neck, bringing him into a gentle hug, ignoring the urge to flinch as I give him a small peck on the temple.

“I’ll wait for you at Skyhold take your time,” Comfortingly, I whisper.

“Thank you,” Grateful, he whispers as I furrow brow pained to hear his tone break as reluctantly, I release him and turn back to the others.

“Well?” Eve questions.

“Let’s head back to Skyhold,” I shrug as the others nod and we head back home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say Fennic's pep talks are just hilarious for me when writing them, what did you think of Solas' personal quest? Would love to know!


	133. Small Sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for some headcanons and I hope I implemented some for you but also for the couple since people have asked:  
> Solas helps Fennic with her anger issues by introducing stuff like mediation and yoga in her life   
> Fennic helps Solas be more social by teasing him bringing him out more also bringing him to the tavern to talk with others but keeps a close eye on him, if he wants to back out she will take him away from it.  
> If you have questions would be happy to answer them!

“So these herbs and paints are here then?” I frown as I lean over my desk were Meredith stands.

“Yes mam,” Meredith nods.

“And the incense?” I ask once more.

“Yes mam…” Meredith confirms.

“Good after this he better stop moping…” I huff.

“Mam, from what I understood from the report he lost someone close to him,” Meredith says.

“And I understand that more than you would know but moping about it won’t get you anywhere, you got to move on,” I reasons.

“Then why did you leave him alone?” Meredith frowns as I exhale, it’s hard to explain…

“See here’s the thing many don’t know about Solas. He needs time to think and he needs his space to process his feelings, if I were to follow I would only bother him,” I attempt to explain.

“And you know this from?” Meredith trails off.

“Well me, I hate to say it but from what I’ve seen Eggy and I have a similar pattern of coping brooding about it for a while and coming back like nothing happened while suffering on the inside,” I simplify.

“So all this?” Meredith gestures to the list.

“Is for him,” I confirm.

“You truly care for him don’t you?” Meredith smiles as I scowl, feeling an irritating heat in my cheeks.

“I…It’s complicated,” I sigh turning away frowning at the brief flashes of memories flicking in my head as I frown, trying to focus on the task at hand.

“Loved what you did there…” Dorian loudly greets me as I frown at the ass.

“Ah Dorian, I presume you’re here for the wine…” Grumbling, I mutter taking out a familiar cherished bottle from my wine rack.

“Bingo,” Smugly, he smiles as I pass him the bottle which he easily catches much to my annoyance as he smirks widens.

“Now, now no need to pout, what you did was adorable,” Dorian teases making me roll my eyes

“Adorable? I scowl.

“Placing those expensive herbs at Solas desk don’t think I hadn’t noticed Meredith,” Red Dorian as I scowl at being caught red handed.

“And the incense and the mediation stuff, you’re adorable when you want to be affectionate,” Haughtily, Dorian continues.

“Has anyone told you how nosy you are?” I frown.

“Now, now, don’t be mad cause you got caught. You should have seen the small smile on his face I think it’s the first time I’ve seen him genuinely smile, sly move Fen…careful, he may want to have a chat with you later…” Dorian warns me.

“Urgh…shut up. You got your wine so bugger off,” I wave him off.

“And leave my friend moping no way…” Dorian snickers.

“I hate you,” I growl at his chuckle.

“Sure you do I’m just saying a nice chit chat won’t hurt...” Dorian suggests.

“Shove off mage…” Irritable, I watch the arrogant ass flee as I’m left to my thoughts…should I tell him? He deserves to know at least why I left, I mean Cole’s words. I never thought I would have that much of an impact, I mean I’ve had my fair share of sex partners and they never reacted like Solas did, then again he did say he wanted a…meaningful relationship, so I guess that it’s different. I mean from the way Hawke and Fenris are then yeah. I still got a lot to learn I suppose.

“Ah so you came back…” dryly, I remark as I enter Solas’ office, finding him already enjoying the incense as he sits in deep meditation, the incense seemingly to be working as I note the numerous paint and herbs laying scattered on his desk, already having been used.

“I had to eventually…” Solas exclaim standing up turning to me.

“So…you must be hurting,” I begin awkwardly, leaning against his desk.

“Indeed,” Tiredly, he sighs, joining my side, the pair of our backs turned to the door, leaning against the desk, my hands on it as briefly, his fingertips softly, slowly, warily gently place upon mine as I force my hand to stay, ignoring the urge to flinch back as he places his hand on top of mine as we stand side by side.

“It won’t go it’ll always be there but it will…numb down, you’ll endure,” I tell him recalling my endurance, even now as I grimace at the thought of a familiar extremist mage, feeling nothing but bitterness and rage at even when he did do it, he held no pity, he held no guilt, he held no regret for all those lives lost thanks to his bomb, he was content almost, not even apologising for his betrayal. Angrily, I feel my blood boil at the sour memory.

“Indeed, tell me have you lost anyone before? You seem familiar with this issue,” Solas points out.

“You could say that. I’ve lost a lot of people in my day,” I sigh tiredly at the memories.

“Including Anders,” Solas mutters.

“Including that dimwit…” I grumble bitterly.

“What did you do?” Solas questions.

“What everyone else does, react, you know scream, cry, punch a wall,” I shrug.

“Punch a wall?” Solas blinks as I nod, recalling Isabela having to hold me back from decking Anders.

“We’re all different in reactions,” I shrug.

“Why did you stop me?” Solas questions making me sigh once more.

“This again like I said, you deserved better than killing those mages,” I repeat once more.

“They corrupted my friend!” Solas argues.

“They were scared! I am not trying to defend them Solas but I’ve seen what fear can do to people, I’ve seen what desperate people do and I don’t. I have had to hurt enough people due to their desperations and fear, I don’t want you to feel the same guilt as I had when my rage faded and my bitterness took in you are better than that, than me…” I explain to him pained at the memory.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Solas frowns at me.

“Hm?” I blink puzzled.

“Talking down to yourself,” Solas exclaims.

“Do I?” I furrow my brow.

“Yes, you should give yourself more credit than that…” Solas reasons.

“Solas…” I begin, catching the lecture about to begin.

“You saved tons of lives, lives of innocent people, you took on the Arishock and you have inspired so many mages to fight back to be free, to be…” Solas tells me as I scowl, feeling my blood boil, stop, stop, just…

“Stop!” I shout at him startling him as I glare at him, I’m no hero, I’m no saviour, I’m just some drunk at somewhere and at some place at the wrong time.

“That…that was coincidence, it just happened, I didn’t mean for it to happen, I didn’t I didn’t,” Aching, I feel a sharp pain in my temple making me hiss as I bow my head cradling my sore ache, seeing brief glimpses of a young giggling girl, only then for the high pitch scream of the bloodied girl reaching out to her mother, trying to fight back, only to be beaten to a bloody pulp as she watches her child being torn from her arms.

“Fennic what’s wrong!?” Worried, Solas’ hand are on my shoulders as I stagger back hissing, grimacing in pain.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!!! I…I….fuck, Kaffas!” Angrily, I curse turning my back to him, my head aching

“Fen just talk to me,” Solas pleads as I glower.

“I can’t!” I scowl, head in my hands.

“And why not?” Solas asks in a soft tender tone.

“Damn it, I don’t want this, I don’t want…” I argue, staggering back my eyes widening to find Solas look pained.

“What…?” He frowns gently removing his hands from me.

“N-No wait! These images! I…the reason I left…I had these memories of the past it was…it was too much still too much! I can’t, I can’t…I’m not strong,” Desperately, I call out making his eyes widen

“Fennic…” Solas calls out to me.

“I…” I turn away struggling conflicted and in agony.

“It’s alright, just focus on me,” Softly, Solas assures me, gently holding me back down on the sofa.

“I can’t….” Pained, I hiss, shaking.

“Yes you can,” Gently, Solas sets me down on his sofa, his forehead lightly touching my own as I quiver, feeling his fingertips gently grasps my hands, making me flinch briefly but his hands remain firmly on top of mine.

“Think first then speak take all the time you need…” Solas whispers reassuring me.

“I can’t the flashes they come so fast!” I argue.

“Yes you can I know you can,” He encourages me.

“I…” I turn to look away.

“Is this the reason you left?” Solas questions as I feebly nod, hearing Solas release a tired breathe, feeling his warm arms coil around me, bringing me into his lap as he gently slowly places his lips on my cheek, nuzzling me as I slowly lean into his touch.

“Just take you time. You are strong Fennic; even the strongest of people have the most damaging weakness…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you guys would enjoy some fluff with the characters also would love to know your headcanons on their relationship, what do you think they do together and such? I've had some interesting ones on them would love to know your ideas on them?


	134. Motherly Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments guys they were awesome as always. What do you think of Cole and Fennic guys? Would love to know your thoughts on their dynamic!

“This again for the last time, Cole is blonde why do people keep forgetting him!?”

“I don’t know mam,” Meredith reports.

“I certainly can’t forget him, no matter how hard I try…” Dryly, I remark as I glance to the side hearing the brief clink of bottles, making me glance at the amused Cole, playing around, clicking bottles, and even playing with the broken glasses like they were puzzle pieces.

“Cole…I told you to put gloves on…” Tiredly, I sigh at the boy, knelt down playing with glass.

“I did, I went to the kitchen to ask, but the mice were hungry…” He whispers confusing me.

“Cole…you could get hurt,” Gently, I approach the curled up boy in the corner playing with glass as tenderly, I kneel down making sure he’s alright as shyly, his wisp blues meet my calm turquoise.

“Why don’t you want to speak with Solas?” Cole questions.

“Cole,” I frown at the sensitive topic but he continues.

“But…Dorian was right why didn’t you listen to him? Why don’t you think you deserve this happiness? Why stop your joy? You deserve it…” Cole mumbles as I sigh at the poor boy, feeling my heart clench from his kind but false words.

“I don’t Cole…” I respond.

“You don’t know if you’ll die young…Solas could help you, he knows knowledge very old…” Cole whispers making me blink puzzled.

“Cole it’s complicated…” I sigh exhausted.

“Why do you let that bad man control you? I hate him…” Cole hisses surprising me from the sheer hatred in his tone, scaring me a bit.

“Bad man?” I blink wary.

“I hate him,” Stunned, I blink at the dark underline tone of the scowling Cole head down, his hands shaking in rage? As he continues playing with glass as I sigh, shaking my head at the boy.

“Why don’t you go talk to Solas I’m sure he can…” Cole recommends.

“O…okay,” Calmly, I help Cole up, head down as he is about to leave however…

“You deserve more joy than any one of us,” Cole mutters seriously as I smile slightly at the boy, gently tousling his blonde locks, making me chuckle as he clings to his leather hat.

“Cole…” I sigh but it’s too late as he leaves. I notice my scowling Brother’s frown soften and Meredith blink puzzled, shrugging it off, as they forget him…but not me. Why not me?

Frowning, we make our way through Crestwood, in search of Stroud, the warden we plan to meet well I’ve already met but still…frowning, I watch as Eve enters one of the residents homes, reading a letter as bored the others begin to talk while I simply watch.

“I’m hurting you Dorian words widening, wounding you said I could ask I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Cole apologises.

“I know you did the things you ask are just…very personal,” Dorian turns away grimacing.

“But it hurts I want to help but its tangled with love, I can’t tangle it loose without teasing it, you hold him so tightly you let it keep hurting cause you think hurting is who you are, why would you do that?” Cole frowns.

“Someone tell him to stop!” Dorian begs as surprisingly, I feel Doran’s hand on me making me flinch as he glances at me.

“Cole…” Eve turns to him.

“Mum…why did you go away? Why did you give me this gift, I hate you!” Cole blurts out making Solas and I raise a brow briefly.

“Stop!” Eve staggers back surprising us.

“Cole enough…” Gently, I intervene, placing my hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his muttering as he turns to me, his blues returning back to reality, looking guilty but most of all confused.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Cole bows his head, regret evident in his tone as I feel a pang of pain in my heart at the poor soul.

“Cole…” Solas tries to help.

“Demon! He should be…” Vivienne spits out in disdain.

“Finish that sentence and so help me whatever is out there woman I will deck you!!!” Protectively, I stand in front of Cole, snarling at the startled, Vivienne sneering down at me until huffing and storming forward, calling me a savage making me scoff.

“Fennic isn’t a savage, Fennic is Fennic,” Innocently, Cole whispers as we continue on, the tension still resonating in the air.

“You are quiet, Solas,” Cole notes oblivious to the tension.

“Unless I have something to say, yes,” Solas confirms.

“No, inside. I don't hear your hurt as much. Your song is softer, subtler, not silent but still,” Cole exclaims making me blink puzzled by his words.

“How small the pain of one man seems when weighed against the endless depths of memory, of feeling, of existence. That ocean carries everyone. And those of us who learn to see its currents move through life with their fewer ripples,” Solas responds calmly.

“There is pain though, still within you,” Cole points out as briefly, I raise a brow at the silent Solas turning away.

“And I never said that there was not,” Briskly, Solas confesses turning away, briefly brushing my hand against his as he goes on ahead, exiting the house as Eve turns to me in disdain, passing me the letter as my eyes still remain glued to hers.

“This bastard…” Eve curses startling me considering her formal and innocent language, I also forgot to mention the rift we had to deal with and the happy couple we had bumped into when attempting to drain the lake, yeah a silly affair honestly. We should be with shroud not here. Even meeting the mayor, though by the time we did return he had left, giving us access to his desk, and discovering…well.

But still when the old Crestwood was revealed….it was horrendous, undead all over and now turns out they had been flooded on purpose, according to the documents Eve found and they had planned to drown those infected by blight due to infecting those innocent to the blight back then…a dark method but desperate times calls for desperate measures, even if it killed many other innocent people, to think the mayor is responsible, he had blamed the darkspawn and such…it’s…a conflicting matter, to think Eve would have found those numerous reports and evidence to the claim and case of the mayor being instrumental in the massacre of old Crestwood…

“They seemed so happy together but why hide their love?” Frowning, Cole turns to me referring to the lovesick couple from before.

“Status, wealth, riches who knows…” I trail off, noting Vivienne ignoring him, acting as though Cole doesn’t exist.

“Love can be a complicated thing,” Solas shrugs.

“People can be stupid,” I huff.

“Now, now,” Dorian smirks.

“I’m just being honest. If you like someone tell them, kiss ‘em I don’t know just be honest unless it affects the mission,” I shrug.

“Hmm…now if you only you could follow that advice,” Lowly, I hear Dorian whisper cheekily only to snicker from my harsh glare.

“This is his confession,” Eve mutters, still reading the numerous documents she picked up, seeing them as evidence for the upcoming trail or judgement no doubt…

Determined, we head over to the location in meeting Stroud, this time due to tensions rising, we have Bull with us instead of the prick, I’m sorry, I mean Vivienne. Every now and again, I raise a brow when noting every now and again Bull giving Dorian a look, reminding me of the look he gave Cassandra, even Leliana once, heck I think he gave me that look, reminds me of the look he gave that redhead, Krem had a thing for back at the pub, oh boy, be careful Dorian, still though it would be interesting, a Qunari and a Vint, my two most greatest enemies, well not them but still…that would be…fascinating to see two species on the brink of war, falling in love with one another, heh, sounds like something from a fairy-tale…

“I am sorry your friend died Solas,” Cole apologises as I notice him grimace briefly at the reminder.

“Thank you Cole,” Solas exclaims.

“Fennic told me there were spirits of wisdom, she’s friends with one I never thought I’d get to meet one,” Cole confesses.

“There are few. Spirits form as a reflection of this world and its passions. We will never lack for spirits of rage or hunger or desire. The world gives them plenty to mirror. The gentler spirits are far more rare. We can ill afford the loss of even one spirit of wisdom or faith…or compassion,” Sombrely, Solas explains, briefly glancing at me, smiling lightly making me frown when he sees my slight interest in his words.

“I will try not to die,” Cole promises.

“Do that please,” Solas bows his head as we continue on our way…

“Bright and brilliant. He wanders the ways, walking unwaking, searching for wisdom,” Cole blurts out making us blink by his words.

“I do not need you to do that Cole,” Solas tells him.

“Your friend wanted you to be happy even though she knew you wouldn’t be,” Cole sighs.

“Could you…If you would remember her, could you do it as I would?” Solas requests making me grimace in pain, gently wrapping my fingertips around his hand, giving him a brief squeeze as he returns it, looking sorrowfully at me as I smile weakly in return.

“He comes to me as if the fade were just another wooded path to walk without a care, in search of wisdom. We share the ancient mysteries, the feelings lost, forgotten dreams, unseen for ages, now behold in wonder. In his own way he knew wisdom as no man nor spirit had before. But throughout my travels, he always looked so sad, so lonely but then…when I saw him just as I was freed, I was glad to see him not alone, he finally founds the wisdom he searched for, he found hope for his people….” Briefly, Cole turns to glance at me, making me raise a brow slightly creeped out.

“Thank you,” Solas bows his head grateful as my brow furrows even more perplexed but sigh too tired to care as we continue on.

“You don't need to envy me, Solas. You can find happiness in your own way, you already some a shred of it” Cole assures Solas as I raise a brow at his words.

“I apologize for disturbing you, Cole. I am not a spirit, and sometimes it is hard to remember such simple truths,” Solas responds calmly.

“They are not gone so long as you remember them,” Cole informs him.

“I know,” Solas mutters.

“But you could let them go,” Cole suggests softly.

“I know that as well.” Solas responds.

“You didn't do it to be right. You did it to save them,” Cole assures him as Eve turns to me and I shrug, having no clue.

“Solas, what is Cole talking about?” Eve questions.

“A mistake. One of many made by a much younger elf who was certain he knew everything,” Solas turns away pained.

“You weren't wrong, though,” Cole assures him.

“Thank you, Cole,” Solas thanks him.

“Right…that wasn’t weird now let’s just do this,” I grumble clapping my hands and then leading the way as Hawke instructed.

“I think I know what you’re problem is Dorian,” Bull begins as Eve turns to me worried, pleading for me to stop them, not wanting to endure such embarrassment knowing Bull however I remain stoic, better to have this conversation then that weird conversation prior.

“I have only the one?” Dorian plays along.

“You wish,” I scoff, snarky as Dorian feigns a hurt expression, hand on his chest making me roll my eyes at the fool.

“You see a man who is burnt out who left his people, an entire life behind and for what?” Bull proposes.

“You’re not suggesting we’re similar?” Dorian furrows his brow.

“How’s that mirror treating you? Pretty picture isn’t it?” Bull smirks smugly.

“I may vomit,” Dorian turns his face away towards a familiar looking bush as quickly, I grasp his shoulder.

“Don’t go into the nestles trust me not a good memory!” I intervene, pushing Dorian away from the nestles.

“Wait! I’ll flex for you, make it easier,” Dorian winks as I join Dorian in the notion of being revolted at the sight.

“FEEENNNIC!!!” Eve whines fearful, clinging to me much to my annoyance as I shove the moaning girl to the side, huffing annoyed by her clinginess.

“Better than talking about his daddy issues…” I huff, ignoring the slight disgust at the two flirting, well Bull flirting while Dorian is repulsed…that’s what he keeps telling himself.

“You took your time,” Hawke smirks waving us over into the cave.

“Sorry it wouldn’t have taken so long if we didn’t have chatter boxes at the back,” I huff as we enter the cave following Hawke inside…

Smirking, I watch as Eve looks around hearing the ring of metal as Eve speaks back frowning at the sword aimed at her.

“Jeez Stroud that isn’t the best way to greet an old friend now is it?” Smirking, Hawke approaches.

“The inquisitor at that,” I remind him smirking as he withdraws his blade.

“I’ve had worse,” Smugly, Eve shrugs.

“My name is Stroud and I am at your service Inquisitor…” Stroud introduces himself.

“Thanks for the aid, it’s an honour to meet a grey warden. I know the wardens are struggling from what I saw prior, most likely due to Corypheus I presume,” Eve remarks to the wardens we fought earlier as Hake assures us they are on bad orders while she tells us of them most likely being after Stroud.

“I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke and her friends slew Corypheus Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest but an archdemon can survive wounds that are fatal and I feared, Corypheus might possess the same people. My investigation uncovered clues but not proof, every warden in Orlais began to hear the calling,” Stroud reports.

“I recall that being a bad thing. But I don’t recall you telling me about this…” Hawke frowns scowling at Stroud withholding this info.

“It was a grey warden matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy,” Shroud argues.

“And the calling is?” Eve frowns.

“The calling tells a warden that the blight will soon claim them. Starts with dreams, then comes whispers in the head. The warden says their farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat,” Shroud informs them.

“And all of them are hearing that right now? They think they’re dying?” Eve summarises.

“Yes, likely because of Corypheus. If the wardens fall who will stand against the next blight? It is our greatest fear,” Shroud sighs sadly shaking his head.

“This means there desperate, so of course they follow the creepy rock guy…” Sighing, I blank out as Eve questions and they get investigated

“We are the only ones who can slay archdemon. Without us, the next blight will consume the world. Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a blood mage ritual to prevent future blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness my own comrades turned on me. Grey wardens are gathering here in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower, meet me there and we will find answers,” Shroud declares as we all nod, finding our next destination and we head off to the Western Approach…


	135. Do You Hear The Shit Coming Out Of Your Mouth?

Sighing, I stretch after having to talk Bull down from taking on the dragon quest the dragon expert, Josephine and Leliana got us into, learning of Bull’s lust for killing dragons, yeah not judging that, not yet anyway.

“That’s quite the stink eye you got going Dorian,” Bull begins.

“You stand there flexing your muscles huffing like some beast of burden with no thought but conquest,” Dorian scoffs.

“That’s right these big muscled hands could tear your robes off while you struggled helpless in my grip down and as you rip my undergarments I would…conquer you…” Sensually, Bull growls making me frown, feeling nothing but discomfort at the sight but shrug it off.

“Uhhh…what?” Dorian blinks puzzled.

“Is that not where we are going?” Bull turns to me for a confirmation as I stare at the dumbass. “No it was very much not,” Dorian furrows his brow.

“FFFeeeennniiiicccc…” Disturbed, I look down at the shaking Eve clinging to me, horrified, her features paled from Bull’s words as I sigh at the scarred child turning to Solas, remaining neutral.

“Bull just cause we’re not doing your thing doesn’t mean you can make Eve uncomfortable by flirting,” I argue.

“But….” Bull pouts.

“Bull…” I frown angrily at him.

“Aww….” He sighs bowing his head as I roll my eyes and turn to a thankful Dorian, bowing his head in thanks as we continue on our way.

“I’m glad you made it Inquisitor. I fear they’ve already started the ritual,” Stroud and Hawke greet us standing by ready as we are on the other side of the stone bridge, hearing the horrid demonic screeches and pained cries of the warned, my nose wincing at the heavy stench of iron wafting in the air.

“Blood magic I’d wager,” Hawke mutters.

“Really what gave it away?” Sarcastically, I remark earning a small smirk from Hawke.

“Well either the smell or the courses, you take point I’ll guard your backs,” Smirking, Hawke responds as I shake my head, still amazed by Hawke being able to convince Fenris to stay and care for Robin, just in case things go awry.

“You sure?” I question frowning at her smirk.

“I’ll be fine,” Hawke assures me.

“Be careful,” I tell her as she nods and we walk on the bridge heading closer and closer, my ears hearing the screams, screeches of agony and other sources as well as the heavy coat of copper growing stronger and stronger, making me wince briefly at the smell. Calmly, we draw closer as my ears hear the faint buzz and turn to the flies devouring the dead clattered on top of one another in a pile and pool of crimson below.

“Wait…no,” Fearful one of the hooded warden steps back fearful of the supposed wardens with their demons by their side, reminding me of the fade demons.

“Warden commanders Clarel’s orders were clear,” I scowl at Erimond, that’s who Hawke and Shroud spoke of, I presume.

“This is wrong,” Scared, the warden steps back.

“What gave you that idea the bright blood red eyes of your allies or the creepy voices whispering in your head?” I frown as we draw closer, the fearful warden staggering back, curling in on himself at the sight of the leader, I presume, a mage form his vint attire as he looms over the fearful on his steps.

“Remember your oath. In war, in victory, in peace, vigilance, in death…”

“I’m sorry…” One of the possessed warned whispers, stabbing the frightened one from behind as the victim collapses to the ground dead, a one of those lava enemies spews out from the rift, remaining by the murderer warden’s side.

“Good now bind it, just as I showed you,” Erimond instructs as the warden raises his hand, reminding me of how Eve does it but it makes the demon bows its head fearful as Livius raises his hand, my eyes narrowing at the ruby red glow from his hand, as the wardens eyes become ruby red reminding me of those consumed by red lyrium and the rest of the wardens as he takes his place in line with the other possessed wardens.

“The inquisitor what an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond Of Vyrantum, at your service,” My eyes narrow at the magisters, at the abomination smugly smirking down at us, bowing.

“You are no warden,” Stroud scowls.

“But you are. The one Clarel let slip and you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?” Livius sneers.

“Wardens please he is deceiving you, look at what you’ve done, you’ve killed one of your own! He is a magister who wishes to release the blight!” Pleadingly, Eve tells them confidence evident in her tone.

“That’s a very serious accusation. Let’s see what the wardens think?” Arrogantly, abomination smirks.

“Really? I don’t think the corrupted minds of the wardens really matter now do they?” I remark sarcasm evident in my tone scowling.

“Wardens hands up! Hands down!” Erimond smirks as the wardens copy his movements blank.

“You see what I mean?” I huff shaking my head, arms crossed at the goners.

“My, my you must be the elf my master has taken a particular liking for. I can see why, you will serve well once I deliver you to master, all will be well!” Edmond smirks.

“Yeah no,” I huff too tired to deal with this dumbass.

“You won’t take her!” Eve defends me making me raise a brow at the glaring Eve.

“Corypheus has taken their minds,” Stroud tells her returning to the task at hand.

“They did this to themselves. You see, the calling had the wardens terrified they looked everywhere for help. They looked _everywhere_ for help,” Livius explains.

“Even Tevinter,” Stroud scowls.

“Of course Tevinter, cause Tevinter has all the bloody answers,” I grumble shaking my head down.

“Yes and since it was my master who put the calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy and together, we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the deep roads and kill the old gods before they awake!” Livius declares.

“That’s madness! For all we know killing the old gods could be even worse!” Angered, Solas argues.

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m taking this demon army off their hands,” Smugly, Livius smirks.

“Ah, I was wondering where the demon army was going to show up,” Eve remarks jokingly, making me raise a brow, startled by her humour, this human keeps surprising me every day.

“Kill the old gods...why do you hear the shit coming out your mouth?” I ask genuinely curious as he scowls at me but I remain unfazed.

“You knew about it did you? Well, then, here you are. Sadly, for the wardens the binding ritual I taught, their mages has a side effect; they’re now my masters slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the rituals complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas!” Livius reveals as Eve begins once again her interrogation time, come on let’s just kill this blood mage and get out of here. I don’t like it here not with that abomination here, my eyes narrow at the bloodied corpses lying on the floor and the sucked souls bound by demons…look what magic has spoiled once again.

“Release the wardens from the binding, I won’t ask twice!!!” Eve barks, irritation laced in her tone.

“No you won’t,” Livius scowls and raises his hand, suddenly Eve bows down in pain, clutching on to her marked hand, a familiar eerie green glow sparking out from her hand.

“The elder one told me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. The mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil. You stole that from my master. He’s been forced to seek other ways to access the fade. When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be argh!” Livius cries out in shock as Eve scowls, raising her hand as she takes the lead and pulls her hand back, causing the pull of both red and green sparks clashing to erupt, pushing Livius back onto the floor, cradling his hand as Eve stands, proud yet firm ready for any more sneaky moves.

“Kill them!” Wounded, Livius cries and limps away, fleeing like the coward as he sets his dogs on us.

“So…that went well,” Hawke arrives, rushing in flames and ice ready to fire out as she helps us finish off the wardens and their pets.

“Oh yes, it went remarkable, sunshine and rainbows!” Sarcastically, I blurt out.

“Don’t forget the demon shit,” Dorian smirks.

“Ah yes my favourite,” Exasperated, I huff as I feel Solas place his hand on my back concerned as I lay my head on his shoulder, too tired to deal with it, only then to affirm myself and I shrug him off, focusing on the task at hand, not other trivial matters…

“You were correct. Through the ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus,” Stroud confirms.

“And the warden warriors?” Hawke enquires only to meet our silence and bows her head tired.

“Oh of course. It’s not _real_ blood magic until someone gets sacrificed,” Hawke sighs.

“He isn’t wrong,” Dorian plays along jokingly making me roll my eyes at the mage.

“Livius lied to the warden, he’s trying to bring back another blight while the wardens are trying to prevent future blights,” Eve sighs gravelly.

“With blood magic and human sacrifice,” Hawke scowls in disdain.

“The wardens were wrong Hawke but they had their reasons,” Stroud sighs.

“All blood mages do. Everyone has their story to tell themselves to justify their bad decision and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions. I’m just glad I got Carver out of this nug shit,” Relieved, Hawke places his hand on her temple turning to me as I nod, agreeing with her point of view.

“I believe I know where it is. Your worship, Erimond fled in that direction. There’s an abandoned warden fortress that way, Adamant,” Stroud informs us.

“Guess they didn’t want to summon a demon army out in public,” Eve smiles forcefully, trying to lighten the mood.

“Heavens knows why,” I remark dryly earning a small chuckle from Dorian.

“The warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there. We’ll meet back at Skyhold…” Together the trio nod as we distance ourselves from one another, leaving the place, for Leliana, Eve, Josephine and blondie to decide our next move…

“I’m just saying Dorian you carry around this picture of the Qunari in your mind. Like it’s this forbidden terrible thing that you’re inclined to do the forbidden,” Bull exclaims sultry as we make our way around, following the side quests on Eve’s list.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Dorian scoffs.

“All I’m saying is. If you ever want to explore that my doors always open,” Calmly, Bull offers.

“You are impossible this is urgh…” Dorian turns away scowling, feigning disgust as I roll my eyes.

“Good, I like that energy stone those fires big guy!” Bull encourages as we continue our way, exploring.

“Iron bull how do you people put on shirts?” Solas questions finally breaking the awkward silence around us after that weird offer to Dorian.

“We don’t usually, it’s pretty hot where we come from but I can get into anything with a loose collar just got to ease one horn through and angle it up. There’s a term in our culture that refers to running around with clothing stuck on your head,” Bull informs him.

“Colourful,” Sarcastically, Solas responds as he turns to me and I sigh, he’s trying to bond with Bull, at least there’s no stroppy silences, I suppose and so we continue on our exploration of these dusty terrains until frowning, when we come across a few Fennic foxes which Eve kills instantly…I don’t know how to feel about that.

“Surely even you see that freedom is preferable to mindless obedience in the Qun?” Solas begins as I groan, head in hands, already knowing this isn’t going to end well as Solas continues his argument with Bull about the Bull’s role in changing how people view the world and I agree it is bad but still, I rather not have another argument or difficult exchange.

“How so? Last I checked our mages weren’t burning down pa vallun,” Bull frowns.

“You think Orlais Fereldan would be better off with the Qunari rule?” Solas argues.

“Not really my call. I think most people have a system that works for them. When that breaks you fix it, like what we’re doing now,” Bull reminds him.

“Do not abbreviate. Would we or would we not be better off in the Qun?” Solas demands sternly making me frown at such a complex question put in such simple words.

“It’s not that simple Solas,” Bull scowls.

“It absolutely is,” Stubbornly, Solas dictates and that’s when I snap.

“It really isn’t…everyone is different Solas, different upbringings, different natures, different attitudes to life, others would enjoy the Qun finding it’s structure fitting and relieving however others like yourself and I would prefer to have no structure, so yeah you’re wrong, and the fact that you make such hard questions into such a simple question is disgraceful. You telling Bull not to abbreviate and yet look at you, simplifying such a complex question like that…it’s pathetic…minds like yours should not lead if you think in such a simplistic manner,” Coldly, I state the fact to Solas making him scowl as Bull glances at me, thankful as I simply huff, annoyed at such arguments as Eve looks conflicted, not sure what to say as Dorian leads her to follow me as I lead us back to camp, the hot air and boiling suns heat finally getting to us….

Boiling, the blazing sun looms over us as Eve examines the trap done the by the white claws, some bandits looking for the high dragon, our newly recruited dragon expert is also looking for and also to please Bull, those are Eve’s words not mine, however as we disarm the traps, my eyes narrow as I kneel down, ready to stop the bear trap only to find….

“Aww…seems like Fen’s got some fans!” Bull teases as I glare daggers at the yipping creature of….a certain fox, a Fennec Fox, smiling at me, wagging its tail as it nips at my fine white hairs or nips at my skin, making my brow twitch at the animal, glaring daggers, imagining impaling it, only then for my eyes to widen when said Fennec fox sniffs at the bear trap, one of which Dorian was meant to look after.

“No!” I scowl as I dart to the trap only to release a pained screech feeling a wave of shocking stinging pain course through my leg as I collapse to my knees, cursing vint, cursing, swearing, screaming as I fall to the grainy sands of the sand, grinding my teeth together as protectively, my hands wrap around the confuse and startled Fennec fox curling into my side fearful as I control my frantic breathes, trying to labour my pained breathes, blinking back the wet tears as the sun glares down at me, enjoying my agony as I grimace, the sharp shockwaves of agony settling down softening as I take in huge gulps of breathe, biting my crimson stained gauntlets, trying to ignore the agony of it as my ears burn from the pain, hearing the desperate steps of the others.

“VEHENEDIS!!!!!!”

"What happened!?" Eve gasps horrified as I flinch from her high pitch squeal as well as my nose twitching at the heavy stench of copper.

“What the bloody hell do you think happened?” I snap at her, rage and pained laced in my tone making her squeak back fearful.

“R-right, we can do this. Bull,” Eve orders taking her role. Hissing, I manage to force open an eyelid, wincing from the blinding waves of heat, feeling a pair of familiar comforting lean hands on my shoulder, rubbing circles into my back as I look up at Solas, he looks pained, horrified and almost scared as he clings to me, not speaking a word to anyone, taking control, the air about him pushing Eve and Doran back to focus on my wounds, my blues glance to the side, seeing the guilty looking Fox, ears down in shame as I take in a shaky breathe. Dorian offers me his hand which I eagerly grasp, gripping tightly onto it hissing as I lean on him as he helps me through the sharp pain.

“On it, hold on Fox…” Bull assures me kneeling down.

“To what!?” I screech at Bull as he ignores me, instead focusing on the trap, easily with his strength, he frees my feet making me release a whimper at the stinging numbness of my feet as I keep my eyes looking up at the heated atmosphere as I feel a familiar pair of lean, cool, delicate hands on my ankle as pained, my blues meet a familiar comforting pair of lilac as he examines my foot, no words are shared as he focuses on my wound, only then for the roar of a familiar group of warriors to arrive.

“Oh you got to be kidding me,” I hiss. “Bull and I will cover you three, you focus on Fen,” Steadily, Eve orders as the two nod and Eve and Bull charge into battle as I release a stressed breathe, feeling a familiar warmth from below as Solas stands.

“I did what I can, we need to go to camp,” Solas tells us. Gently, Dorian reaches out to pick me up bridal style only then for Solas to shake his head as I blink puzzled when Solas softly picks me up bridal style as I curl into his side, hissing from the stinging pain of my leg, lessening but…

“You focus on the others, I’ll take Fen to camp,” Solas orders as Dorian nods uncertain but nods either way and goes into battle.

“You’re light too light, are you eating?” He questions as I hear the distant sound of fighting fade.

“Heh this coming from you, you barely eat…” Weakly, I smirk only to grimace from the sharp throb of pain.

“How did you…?” He questions furrowing his brow lost.

“The guys, they think I can convince you to eat more…you should,” I whisper weakly feeling Solas’ grip on me tighten, seeing the worry in his eyes.

“Fen…please hold on…” He begs, pleadingly feeling his grip tighten on me.

“I am…I just…”Weakly, I hiss grimacing at another spike of pain throbbing in my leg.

“Fen don’t close your eyes you hear me!? Please Vhenan! Ar lath ma, vhenan!” Desperately, Solas calls out to me, his voice etched in worry from his strange alien words, foreign to my tongue as his voice begins to fade in and out as I simply cling to him, his grip tightening on me as we flee…flee from the battle like cowards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He said it guys! What do you think about that?


	136. Pestering Panic

“Sure…I’ll try…” Gently, I feel my body curl into his chest, my nose happily enjoying the comforting smell of pine and dust as Solas rushes to the camp, slowing down as my weakened blurry gaze notices the familial bright orange tents approaching.

“I know you saved that Fennec fox,” Solas brings up as I take in a shaky breathe, my brow furrowing when noting a lone small tiny silhouette in the desert watching from afar…must be seeing things, I shake it to the side, noting Solas’ gaze on me.

“Shut up…” I huff turning away flustered feeling my heart lighten up as my balled up grip on Solas’ shirt tighten turning away, hearing the faint rumble from his chest, chuckling as gently, he places his lips upon my temple, startling me as my wide blues meet a pair of calm, relieved and…loving lilac blues meet mine…

“It was foolish,” He scolds me.

“It was innocent…” I hiss.

“You could have lost your foot, we could have lost you all for a simple Fox,” Tiredly, he whispers, placing his temple close to mine, only making me erupt more into heat as scowling, I turn away, wrapping my arms around his shoulder, hugging him in a sense as we draw closer to camp.

“Speak a word about this to anyone and you’re dead,” I grumble earning another chuckle as we make it to camp…

Scowling, I glare up at the obnoxious orange roof of the tent, my eyes wincing at the painful bold colour hearing the faint crackle and hiss of the flames as I turn frowning as Solas returns into the tent.

“3 hours….3 hours I’ve bene trapped in this orange hellhole! Where the hell are the others!?” I demand from the calm Solas.

“Tending to the other quests around here,” Solas shrugs as he approaches me helping steady me using the bags to help as he focuses on the bowl in his lap.

“Where’s yours?” I frown.

“I am not hungry,” He shrugs.

“Then I’m not eating,” I cross my arms making him frown.

“You must eat,” He argues.

“And why should I?” I scowl.

“To help regain your strength,” He responds frowning.

“We both fought today,” I argue.

“Then what? If I eat will you then?” He proposes.

“Deal,” Smugly, I smirk as he offers the spoon to me with the soup only making me scowl as I shuffle forward

“Okay what’s wrong?” I sigh noting his tense muscles and his one sided go at Bull, prior.

“What do you mean?” He scowls.

“You purposefully wanted an argument with Bull, you’re angry, just tell me, brooding abut it won’t do anything,” I sigh, gently touching his back as he hunches, angered his fists ball up, enraged.

“We just…we can’t let the wardens kill the old gods; we must stop the wardens from this insane plan Inquisitor. To seek out these old gods deliberately in a bizarre attempt to prevent the blight,” Simmering, Solas spits out as I notice him scowl, shaking in utter rage as gently, I place my arms around his shoulders, shocking him from my hug from behind, recalling Hawke often doing this to Fenris, to calm him down.

“We will Solas. But picking fight and getting this angry leads only to sloppy work and more mistakes, mistakes we cannot afford, I understand your fear of the old gods, somewhat I mean they must have been powerful or threatening to be remembered at least even if we don’t know what or who they were, to actively anger one and try to kill one is a foolish move,” I explain to him, relieved as I notice his muscles lax as his rushed and hot breathes calm down as he turns to bow his head, returning the hug, bowing his head on my shoulder as I awkwardly rub patterns into his neck, trying to calm him, noting the knots in the back of his stressed neck.

“Thank you. I’ve been on my own for so long it’s difficult to get used to having the support of others,” Solas sighs.

“I know what you mean. When I first met Hawke I was baffled at the idea of team work…but you get used to it though it took me a few years too,” I shrug casually.

“You…don’t speak much of your past perhaps you could expand more…” He requests making me frown, feeling my muscles tense.

“Why?” I question wary.

“Because I am curious,” He shrugs.

“And I’m not in the mood…if you hadn’t noticed got a foot to tend to…” I dismiss, finding the topic trivial and not needing to be expanded on.

“I…forgive me, this plan is…unnerving…” He bows his head as I simply nod in agreement, the pair of us staying in the tent…

“Solas I hurt my leg not my arms,” I huff taking the bowl and spoon from him, taking a piece as he follows until the soup is finished and we have both at least eat a bit, only then for Solas to return to checking my foot.

“Solas my foot is fine it isn’t going to drop off,” I roll my eyes.

“That’s because my barrier is nullifying the pain,” He sighs.

“Wha…ARGHHH!!! Vashanta Kaffas, fuck! Fuck!!!! Pained, I release a feral cry of pain as desperately, I grab Solas by his shirt, clinging to him, crying out and hissing from the sudden sour stinging shocks of pain as he cradles me, noting my struggle to blink back the tears as he cradles me, rubbing soothing patterns into my back as he places his head on top of my hair.

“It’s going to be alright, I know it hurts…” Comfortingly, he attempts to help me.

“Really? I thought it was relieving! THERA FUCKING PEUTIC” I scowl as he rolls his eyes, his hands focusing as I feel a familiar warmth numbing the burning pain that hit me before as I remain shaking in Solas’ arms, taking in a few shaky steady breathes.

“I’m glad to see progress,” He remarks lightly.

“What the blood hell you on about now?” I grumble tiredly clinging to him lazily as he hugs me back.

“You’re not flinching from when I hugged you or held you,” He brings up.

“No idea what you’re talking about…” I turn away.

“Fennic…” Solas sighs.

“Nope! NOPE! NOPE! NO! NO! NO! No! No! No! No! NO!!!!” I repeat, blocking my ears turning my back as Solas sighs, bowing his head.

“I…apologies,” He turns away as I sigh, lowering my head, feeling partially guilty.

“Look, you’ve been tending to my foot all day…you need to take a break why not sleep and go fade walking or whatever, I’m sure you’re missing those spirit friends of yours,” I bring up, trying to wave him off and dismiss him, turning my back to him, wanting to rest or at least be alone, maybe even sneak out if I get that bored.

“You make it sound as though it’s a choir,” Carefully, Solas continues to bandage me, his grip tightens as I hiss from the sudden throbbing stinging pain. Sternly, his eyes solely focus on my foot as a few scouts attempt to speak to him to eat but he remains still focused on the task at hand, treating my foot as though it was broken glass, needing to be reassembled.

“Well yeah,” I shrug casually only for my eyes to widen when Solas dives down, gently placing his lips on my bandaged foot, his grey blue lilac hues never leaving me, as he teasingly smirks up at me, his eyes filled with mischief as I stare in utter shock at the cheeky move from the typically aloof mage.

“I assure you it isn’t,” Smoothly, Solas smirks gently removing his lips from my bandaged foot as I glare at him, feeling my face erupt in fire. Embarrassed, I scowl at the cocky ass.

“We’re back!” Bull calls out.

“Fen you okay?” Eve calls out worriedly.

“We got revenge for you and some wine,” Dorian adds.

“Bull!!!” Relieved, I screech as Solas is silent and Bull approaches.

“Hey Fox you’re-”

“Get me outta here!!!” Loudly, I screech startling him as he complies, briefly noting Solas furrowed brow and his arms crossed looking annoyed, disappointed almost as Bull holds me bridal style, eyebrow raised.

“Let’s go back to Skyhold!” I order as the others raise a brow turning to Eve.

“To be honest, I’d much prefer heading back, I got to help with this meeting and it would give Fen some proper treatment,” Casually, Eve nods in agreement as Bull places me on his shoulder, his hand on my thigh making me raise a brow at the ass, only then to notice the staring Dorian looking unimpressed.

“My, my Dorian from this angle, do I see some jealous eyes, you could always join abroad,” I offer cheekily earning another chuckle from bull.

“Seems the heat really is effecting your brain,” Dorian huffs making me chuckle, shaking my head at the dummy as we make our way back to Skyhold, my smirk widening when noting the silent frowning Solas looking annoyed, sending Iron Bull a few annoyed looks now and again but keeping his composure, almost calm as we make our way back to base…

“Watch your hands Bull if you cherish them….” Tightly, I smile warning Bull.

“Kinky Fox…” Cheekily, Bull teases.

Annoyed, I open my mouth for one final retort, only then for my eyes to widen as suddenly Bull trips, making me curse at the ass as he drops me, however as I expect the hard painful contact of the ground, I feel a familiar pair of slick hands around my frame, making me look up blinking at the neutral Solas, noting the smug glint of mischief in his eye.

“You should be careful Bull,” Tightly, Solas smirks as we head back to Skyhold, my eyes narrowing when I place my hand on the crook of Solas neck, noting behind his back, a small subtle spike of ice, trippable ice…

Solas you sneaky sly snake…

“What happened!?” Frantically, my brother leaps past the scouts, rushing over to us as gently, Bull sets me down for my brother to greedily take me in his arms.

“I’m fine, stop all the fuss,” I scowl limping over only for my brother to sigh and steady me as we make our way to elsewhere…to breathe while Eve goes to her meeting. “I’m fine for the last time,” I scowl at my brother pacing back and forth muttering how he shouldn’t have let me go, I should have come with him and Hawke.

“Fenris please calm down,” I reason to him as Robin’s smile diminishes when seeing the pain in my brother’s eyes as silently, walks over to me, hiding behind me fearful of her dad’s wrath as she lays her head on my lap as I sit on my sofa, trying to comfort the worried Robin.

“Look at you! This…and you want to go to Adamant next to to take on wardens you’re in no condition,” My brother argues, rage and panic laced in his tone.

“I don’t have a choice Fenris,” I shake my head feeling Robin’s grip on me tighten.

“Yes you do and you’re coming with me!” My brother snaps as fearful Robin huddles nuzzling closer into my lap from my brother shouting, startling her.

“Then let me make my choice, I’m not a child anymore brother…you can’t make my choices for me, it’s my life you can’t control me or else you’re no better than-” I begin only to see him scowl.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare compare me to that monster!” He spits out anger laced in his tone as Robin whimpers making Fenris finally note Robin’s discomfort.

“Then let me make my choice. You’ve made yours by having a family now let me make mine,” Stoically, I answer pokerfaced as my brother growls, shakily turning his back to me conflicted.

“You could die…” Feebly, he whispers out my eyes widening at the vulnerability in his shaky tone.

“Brother we are all going to die one day, both of us sooner than others most likely…might as well live my life to the fullest while I have the chance…” Sighing, I leave the lost cause as Robin giggles, finding her father’s antics amusing, oblivious to the dire situation of our condition, to think the kid will live longer than her father, in her teens he may not even be alive anymore, how selfish, briefly, I frown at the memory of our argument over the matter but in the end, he still did it, he still had a kid who will be fatherless far sooner than most kids. Frowning, I leave the room, raising a brow when finding Varric and Hawke talking in the hallway.

“You escaped your brother,” Playfully, Hake turns to me.

“More like I had to, he says I’m not staying here any longer,” I scoff.

“Honestly,” Sighing, Hake shakes her head.

“You know he does it because he cares right,” Varric reminds me.

“I know I just… he needs to relax, I’m an adult now I make my own decisions,” I grumble.

“We may see you as that but Fenris has known you since you were a kid so he probably can’t. I mean I’m surprised how chill he was about you and chuckles,” Varric smirks.

“Chuckles? Oh boy…” I grumble remembering the nickname far too well as I duck my head don in shame as Hawke chuckles.

“So is it….?” Hawke questions curious.

“No…! I don’t know…” I trial off conflicted as Hawke smirks.

“I feel like I’m being interrogated by my parents here,” I attempt to change topic, head down as my feet now after being tended to, gently tap on the stone cold floor, anxiously moving about feeling the eyes of the two on me.

“Fennic out of the group we are the parents,” Varric chuckles.

“Sadly you’re right…” I huff in defeated.

“But still…I may not know what’s going on with you two but from what I’ve seen he’s a keeper. Not even Zevran can catch up to your speed like he can, plus he’s a healer comes in mighty handy especially with someone as accident prone as you,” Hawke smirks.

“It isn’t accident it’s more on purpose” Annoyed, Varric inputs.

“True, true,” Sadly, Hawke nods her head in agreement as I cross my arms, not sure what to say in this conversation.

“So I guess we should be telling chuckles we give him our blessing,” Varric snickers.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” I question baffled by the one sided conversation on me.

“Nope!” Hawke and Varric chuckle as I huff at the morons, head down shaking it.

“Mean…” I grumble earning a pair of chortles from both mage and archer.

“Although…I must thank the inquisitor,” Forlornly, Hawke smiles.

“How come?” Varric asks.

“She gave Robin a moment of peace those tend to be hard to grasp with multiple Templars and mages after you…” Hawke smiles guiltily at the thought.

“Hawke…” I begin only to see her tight pained smile.

“But still you two did well. The inquisitor is…just who we need,” Hawke praises Eve, sad she isn’t here, no luckily if she were, my ears would be bleeding…

“Oh it’s been great. Murderous wardens, archdemon attacks, plenty of blood mages and crazy Templars just like home,” Varric jokes lightly

“Hey now don’t forget the extremists,” I bring up jokingly earning a few strained smiles and chuckles from us.

“I know how much you two hated leaving Kirkwall,” Hawke sighs sadly at us.

“This is the ass end of Thedas, you know they _eat_ snails here?” Varric gaps as I shake my head, remembering Varric’s horrified expression when seeing the dish while I simply pushed away, finding it boring and revolting while Varric was gawking.

“It’s better than most of the shitholes I’ve been to apart from Kirkwall…” I shrug.

“Still…I think I need to finish this out,” Hawke exclaims.

“If it weren’t for me and Bertrand none of this would have happened. So much for changing our lives,” Tightly, Varric smiles sadly, guilt evident in his eyes as gently, we place our hands on his shoulders trying to ease his pain and guilt, not realizing how much our lives had changed thanks to him, for good or worse, I don’t regret it.

“Varric….don’t think like that none of us knew what would happen when going down to those deep roads,” I try to reason with him.

“That’s what happens when you try to change things. Things change you can’t always control how…”

Internally, I grin my ears hearing the roar of demons and men crying out in pain as many on both sides are killed as the door is forced open thanks to the inquisition soldiers as we make our way to Adamant, talking to Cullen about getting a foothold on the battlefield as we comply, rushing up the steps and slaying both warden and demons, I grin at the adrenaline flowing though me, blocking out the cries of agony and the heavy stench of copper lingering in the air as I make my way through the many corpses of both warden and inquisition soldiers as we continue to fight.

“Fen…you are way too excited about this,” Dorian glances at me concerned.

“Nah she’s getting into it not that I can blame her!” Grinning, Bull laughs, raising his sword as we cut our way through, feeling a familiar pulse of warmth from Solas’ barrier as we make our way through.

“Am I? Or are you guys missing out?” I argue back as Bull laughs, enjoying the art of battle…

“Stay back! We will not be sacrificed for some insane ritual!” We hear one of the fearful wardens cry out through the battle cries of the wardens as we make our way to the scene.

“Brothers can’t you see this is madness!?” The same voice cries out pained to see his brothers and sister fall.

“It’s no use talking to the dead,” Coldly, I respond to the feeble voice as we finish off the battle, turning to the source of the voice finding the frightened male.

“Keep your distance!” He screeches at us as we approach the shaken male.

“The inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill wardens. If you retreat we won’t harm you,” Loudly, Eve proclaims promising him. “All right, my men will stay back. We want no part in this. Deal with Clarel as you must,” He huffs.

“Well said I had hoped some of the wardens would listen to reason,” The male defeated, bows his head and leaves with his men retreating as we continue our invasion.

“Blood mages it’s always blood mages!!” Loudly, Hake yells as we make our way to her fighting a pride demon after clearing a way for the inquisition soldiers as we attack, me in the shadows as I take care of the mage with Bull while the mages tend to the pride demon.

“Took you long enough,” Hawke huffs.

“I thought this would be nothing for you, this coming from the dragon slayer and mighty ogre slayer,” I bring up jokingly as we finish it off.

“Oh haha,” Sardonically, Hawke frowns as Eve loots from the dead pride demon, wait she won’t pelt an animal but she’ll loot from a pride demon…okay.

“Good work. Stay with my forces and see that they survive this,” Eve orders. “I’ll keep the demons off them as best as I can,” Hawke assures.

“Just be careful,” I call out as we make our way further into the fortress.

“I suggest we keep moving, soldiers get tired demons not so much,” Dorian exclaims.

“Really I didn’t know that,” Sarcastically, I huff as we continue onwards, passing Stroud on the way.

“You too!” I hear Hawke call out as we get closer and closer until…

“Wardens we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect,” Clarel begins her speech looming over her warden warriors.

“The inquisition is inside Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony,” Livius intervenes.

“These men and women are giving their lives magister. That might mean little in Tevinter but for wardens it is a sacred duty,” She disputes turning to the warden approaching, looking saddened.

“It has been many long years my friend,” Sadly, she greets the warden stepping forward bravely and proudly.

“Too many Clarel. If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens then my blood will have to do, obediently,” He smiles bowing down to the pained Clarel.

“It will,” Miserably, she promises getting out her blade to slit her friend’s throat as he collapses to the ground, lying in a pool of crimson as distressed, her grip tightens on the dirtied blade in hand watching as Livius begins the ceremony, only to falter when seeing us.

“Stop them! We must complete the ritual!” Livius orders.

“Clarel if you complete that ritual you’re only going to bring out another blight, you’re doing exactly what Erimond wants!” Eve shouts.

“What, fighting the blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn!? Who wouldn’t want that!? And yes the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate that for me if you must but do not hate the wardens for doing their duty!” Livius counters.

“We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them,” Clarel intervenes dismayed.

“And those warriors you so cherish, you would be dooming them to another blight, a blight they would be too weak to stop!” Eve barks back.

“And then your mage allies will be binded to Corypheus!” Stroud intervenes.

“Corypheus but he’s dead,” Clarel gasps.

“No he isn’t Clarel, trust me I’ve seen it,” Hawke steps forward.

“Hawke…I…” Conflicted, Clarel goes silent, placing her gloved hand to her head eyes closed, true confliction in her upset eyes and expression, not sure what to do or who to believe.

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence Clarel,” Livius argues.

“Bring it through…” Clarel orders after a pause of contemplation, truly conflicted over the matter and put on the spot as the wardens offer their hands out to the familiar eerie green rift.

“I honour your bravery brothers and sisters but this is not the way. You have been tricked,” Stroud reasons.

“Clarel we have some so far. You’re the only one who can do this,” Livius declares.

“Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed,” Hopeful, Clarel reasons.

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally. My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” Loudly, Livius taps his staff, a ruby red light engulfing his staff tapping it multiple times as a familiar monstrous roar of a familiar creature.

“Of course…it’s a bloody dragon,” I huff as we all dive down to take cover, I feel a familiar pair of hands on me, briefly, my eyes meet a familiar pair of stern grey blues as we take cover, hiding from the mighty dragon’s rage.


	137. Green Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy fade time guys also anyone watch the adventure time Obsidian it's so awesome, I was watching it with my friend when she said how Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were like Solas and Fennic. I could see it especially with their personalities and if you change candy kingdom to the Evanuris with the woke up song, it's so good! What do you guys think?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GP0TDxpITs

Shocked, my eyes widen when Clarel strikes at Livius taking him by surprise as he falls to the ground from the shock attack.

“Clarel wait!” Livius pleads but Clarel shakes her head, angered; sending a spark of a lighting attack at the dragon perched upon one of the many towers of the fortress, glaring down at the warden.

“Help the Inquisitor!” Clarel orders as the dragon roars releasing its fiery breathe down upon us as Dorian and Iron Bull take cover as Solas places a protective hand on me and I him, huddled together behind cover as Eve takes cover with Hawke and Stroud. Meanwhile, Cole is hiding with Sera with the others fearful wardens. Focussed, we stand up and chase after Livius through the hallway our eyes widen as I grab Solas hand, dragging him to take cover as the dragon releases its fiery breathe, peering through the hallway gaps until giving up and soaring back into the sky as we continue our way through the fortress.

“You…you destroyed the grey wardens!” Enraged, Clarel storms over to the frightened Livius staggering back, releasing weak bursts of fire as Clarel unfazed shrugs off the fire strikes, too infuriated to be fazed as she and Livius have a mage off, magic off, either way Clarel is seething with rage, her eyes glaring daggers of utmost fury at the smirking smug magister, not fighting back against the powerful mage.

“You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. And you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloodied!” Livius curses after falling to the ground, wounded but chuckling weakly. Furious, she looms over; grinding her teeth infuriated by his taunting words as she releases a feral cry and strikes a huge electric burst wave, forcing Livius back. Groaning, Livius hisses in agony, steam spewing out from his groaning as he cries on the ground from the strong electric shock as smugly, Clarel approaches, staff in hand, looming over him, smirking victorious at the distressed magister.

“You could have served a new god,” Hissing, Livius grimaces, curling in on his side, shaking, cradling his body back and forth trying to endure the harsh pains.

“I will never serve the blight!” Suddenly as we approach, our eyes widening when the dragon swoops in, devouring Clarel in his jaw and flying upwards into the sky with Clarel’s bodies in his mouth as I blink still reeling in shock at the sudden death.

“That was…sudden,” Hawke blinks turning to me surprise by the death.

“I think the word is anticlimactic,” I mutter as Hawke nods in agreement.

“Varric would know he’s the writer,” Weakly, Hawke smiles as I nod, watching said dragon perch upon another platform of the fortress, tossing the body of the mage in his mouth from left to right, like a rag doll or a toy for the air to play with, briefly seeing a flash of Hawke’s Mabari, killing a bird and bringing it to me as a form of a gift and having no idea what to do as the dragon spits out Clarel in disgust, tossing her to the floor, growing tired and bored of playing with the deceased Warden commander as she is slammed into the hard stone floor of the fortress floor, dead…

Shocked, I blink surprised as Clarel twitches, moving as she attempts to crawl while the dragon taunts her like a predator playing with its prey, roaring as Clarel weakly attempts to escape, clawing, crawling away from the grinning dragon.

“How the bloody hell is she alive!?” I gawk shocked, turning to the guys.

“Humans are tough?” Weakly, Dorian shrugs.

“Not Qunari tough,” I huff.

“Warden tough?” Bull proposes.

“Bloody hell,” Impressed, I curse still shocked over her being alive after that painful torture as we take a few steps back watching the pitiful sight of the once strong, powerful, admirable leader pitifully crawling to escape, chanting…

“In war, victory, in peace vigilance, limply,” Proudly, she moves to lie on her side, crimson gushing out from the jaw wounds on her torso, acting so calm, her features as pale as ice as she soothingly whispers like a mother to their child, singing them a lullaby as she raises her hand to the sky, the dragon looming over her as she raises her hand just as the dragon comes to strike at us, only for Clarel’s gloved leather hand to fire up, a familiar light blue aura reminding me of lighting envelopes her hand and strikes at the belly of the beast, it’s weak spot as horrified, the dragon cries out in agony, hit and injured from the powerful hit on the dragon’s weak spot.

Struggling, Clarel raises her hand as suddenly I feel a hand jerk me back as Clarel strikes, a huge explosion striking at the dragon as the bridge beneath her is destroyed, causing her body to fall into the debris of the unknown with the dragon screeching terrified, unable to regain its footing as the dragon collapses with the pieces of rubble following Clarel’s body. Shocked, I blink still reeling in shock over these past fast scenes as I note Solas and I on the floor, I feel his back moving up and down pressing against my back tightly, holding on to me, clinging to me, cradling my from as I note his arm around my chest, making me unable to move forward as my nose twitches at the familiar comforting smell of pine. Slowly, my ice cold gauntlets covered in crimson gently place themselves on the arm protectively on me as slowly, I look up my shocked blues meeting a pair of exhausted grey, however our eyes widen as the rest of the bridge comes crumbling down and as we shakily stand to flee. Next thing I know, I feel the sturdy structure beneath my feet give way as I feel our grip around one another tighten, closing my eyes bracing for death only then to be blinded by a familiar eerie green glow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy fade time guys also anyone watch the adventure time Obsidian it's so awesome, I was watching it with my friend when she said how Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were like Solas and Fennic. I could see it especially with their personalities and if you change candy kingdom to the Evanuris with the woke up song, it's so good! What do you guys think?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GP0TDxpITs


	138. Freaky Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the amazing Unknown Night for their awesome answer to my last question, I have a feeling these chapters coming will be very enjoyable. If you guys have questions for Fennic whether it be something trivial I'd be happy to answer

Startled, I blink after my numerous chants of praying to the maker to find myself in the maker’s bosom to open my eyes, my green hues widening to find myself staring down at an eerily familiar floor of bright green and dirt brown. Curious, I feel the rush of blood as I find everything upside down, my eyes wide in shock at the landscape presented to me upside down only then for my intrigued curiosity to take form as I gently reach out to the floor, my fingertips grazing the rubble of the floor only to release a sharp gasp when I find myself turned right-side up as I land upon the ground of…where am I?

Stunned, I stare as I find myself in some…wait is this…the Fade? Shocked, I stare in both awe and fear both conflicted with one another to take the reigns as I stare in amazement at the place, many have dreamt of entering psychically and here I am…

“Where are we?” My ears perk up at the sound of grunting and turn to look up, eyes wide to find Stroud standing vertically on the wall across from me as I turn to the confused Warden.

“We were…falling. Is this…are we dead? If this is the afterlife, the chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom,” Hawke jokes lightly.

“No. The inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We fell through I believe we’re in the fade,” Shroud says.

“You sure?” I question the warden, not sure whether to trust him or not, he has proven to be useful but magic stuff, I typically leave that to the mages like myself or Solas.

“No. This is the fade,” Solas confirms as I take in a shaky breathe still surprised by the whole ordeal.

“The inquisitor opened a rift we came through and survived. I never thought I’d find myself here physically. Look, the Black City, almost close enough to touch,” Solas whispers in awe of the beautiful environment, not that I came blame him, in a moment of awe at the sheer magnitude of my accomplishment.

“This is incredible,” I whisper gushing.

“Cole how does it feel to be home?” Solas turns to the worried freaking out blonde.

“I can’t be here not like this, not like me! I…where’s Fen? I need Fennic, I can’t do this, I…need to find her, I….” Trembling, Cole panics, looking around, his hands outstretched trying to find and I think almost cling or hug her, I recall his numerous attempts at hugging her, only to be pushed back by Fen until she got tired and simply allowed him to hug her leg or lean against her leg as she stood while he sat, hand on her ankle, sometimes even patting his head like a Mabari.

“It’s alright we’ll make it right,” Solas comforts the shaken mess.

“No! no it’s not I need…where’s Fen? I need Fen! She….she helps me relax, makes me feel safe, safe, safe, Fennic where is she!? I need…I need her. This place is wrong,” Terrified, Cole staggers back scared and fearful, panic laced in his stuttering tone.

“The fade looked much different form the last time I was here,” Dorian remarks.

“The first time I entered the fade, it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks. I met a marvellous desire demon, as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me. Perhaps the difference is that we are here physically. This is no one’s dream,” Dorian proposes.

“Yeah, it was different with me too. The harrowing was terrifying…” I whisper shakily at the memory of the harrowing at the circle, curious on the differences in Tevinter’s harrowing to ours.

“The stories say you walked out of the fade, was it like this?” Hawke turns to me as I furrow my brow, wincing at the brief harsh stinging pain in my head at the fuzzy blurry images of the frequent fuzz figments flowing through my mind.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember much of what happened that day,” I confess lightly, my curious green exploring the background around us.

“Well, whatever happened at Haven we can’t assume we’re safe now. That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift, Erimond was using, and there could be others,” Hawke tells us.

“Shitballs, fuck, shit, crap, fade, shit, arse, demons, crap! Where the fuck is Fen when you need her here to punch you in the face!?” Scared, Sera curses shaking, freaking out, and almost looking like she’s having a break down.

“What she said. Oh this is shitty. I’ll fight whatever you give me boss. But nobody said anything about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town,” Bull growls clearly uncomfortable making me frown, feeling a tad bit of guilt for bringing them along.

“In our world the rift the demon came through was nearby. In the main hall. Can we escape the same way?” Stroud proposes.

“It beats waiting around for demons to find us right, besides we need to find Fennic…” I smile weakly, sending a worried look to the group going loco, well apart from Dorian and Solas.

“What if she didn’t survive?” Stroud furrows his brow.

“She isn’t dead!” Hawke snaps.

“Hawke…” Concerned, I turn to her.

“Fennic isn’t dead!” She repeats, anger laced in her tone.

“Agreed,” Solas tightly airs out.

“It was a powerful blast…” Stroud begins to explain.

“Yes but you are not a mage warden you have no knowledge of this world and no knowledge of Fennic’s strength so I suggest you keep your mouth _shut_ ,” Sharply, Solas snarls surprising many of us from the sudden anger and bite in his tone, my eyes soften when seeing the faint fear in Solas’ features for Fen, turning his back on the group, looking truly conflicted, joyous and almost in bliss from the excitement of being in the actual fade, a big leap and most likely dream for the dreamer but also the conflicting feeling of worry for Fen, considering their…connection. He must be struggling…I don’t know if I can help but I just hope I can in some way.

“Then you clearly don’t know fen, she is strong inquisitor, never question that,” Seriously, Hawke intervenes glaring at me as I bow my head, surprised by the sudden rise of anger at the idea.

“She isn’t dead; I can sense it she’s here…” Cole whispers.

“Alright then, we need to find her and fast,” Solas takes control.

“I…where’s Fennic? Fennic? I want Fennic, I can’t go on I need…” Cole whimpers fearful, breaking my heart, I never knew Cole valued Fen so much, reminds me of when I was younger and often cried out to mum whenever I was scared, she would always pick me up and cradle me, shushing my tears.

“Don’t worry we’ll find her…” Solas assures the worried mess.

“She’s scared, scared, scared, I need her, I don’t feel safe, I feel safe with Fennic, where’s Fennic!?” Cole cries head in hands as we all turn, I notice Solas's brief look of distress from Cole's words but he hides it as we begin heading out, into the fade to find Fennic…Fennic please be okay.


	139. Alien Landscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I always bring Bull into the fade I just love his reaction it's hilarious!

Blinking, I scowl at the faint hisses and whispers, creeping me out as my wide blues explore the alien landscape before me, casting of an eerie yellow sky with numerous floating islands of rock, sometimes small, sometimes big with black spires floating in the sky. Steadily, I try to gain some sort of fighting stance and stand, grounded as I ignore the mad thump of my frantic and terrified heart, screeching to flee from my ribcage as I hear the faint scratchy sound of sand, making me look down at the grainy texture touching my smooth, scarred rough feet as the pebbles of light grey are also noted on the ground, reminding me of a beach.

But my question is this, where are the others? Frowning, I feel my blood boil, worried. No air, no temperature, nothing how am I breathing? Numerous questions fill my mind as I numb my sense of fear and take a brave step forward, my brow furrowed at the experimental step, looking around the alien territory, breathing out a shaky breathe puzzled. This is much different than last I came here, if I’m right about being in the fade that is. Fortunately, I’m alone so that means no betrayals at least and no desire demons, I hope. But still, why do I get the idea that this is much more dangerous than going into dreams? Who knows…?

Curious, my blues explore the location; I wonder how the others are doing? Heh, I bet Sera is freaking out with Bull while Solas is probably having the time of his life here, heh. Casually, I explore through the fade, my ears hearing the grainy touch of the sand and pebbles as I continue to explore the sharp jagged rocks fluctuating in the air, exploring the place until my eyes widen when finding…no, no…no!!!

Horrified, I dash down from the jagged ledge, my eyes widening when finding a familiar lone body on the floor, no, no, no, exhausted, my rough breathe greets me as I leap towards the scene, kneeling down, feeling my blood turn as ice as cold. No, no, no horrified, I kneel down, my eyes darting to the small figure of…Robin. No…no…shakily, I turn to the tiny girl who I gently hold, cradling in my arms, her skin as cold as snow as I wince at the many cuts littered all over her form. No, no, no….I spot the pool of crimson flowing out from beneath her only then to hear the sound of footsteps, making me turn to see…no.

“You left us to die…”

“No…no I didn’t...” Shakily, I take a step back, feeling my blood burning to a point of which I grimace when noting my glowing veins.

“You made us hope and we died because of you!”

“You gave us false hope!”

“I didn’t…” I begin trying to reason with the robed individuals from children to teens to elderly, all wearing familiar robes, and wielding familiar staffs.

“It’s your fault we’re dead…

“I…I…I try to speak, attempting to only to turn away pained at the memory.

“He will pay for your sins, the girl has and now he will…shocked, my eyes widen when my brother is pushed forward, a blade to his throat by…no. I notice the littered cuts from prior marred into his skin, his once bright, strong, confident blues now a dull, dark and dreary blue lifeless and no longer filled with the same pride he had towards his family.

“Miss me my little fox…your insubordination will cost you like I said my dear Fennic Fox,” Denarius coos, making me stumble back, feeling nothing but fear as my blues dilate seeing figures in the distance, horns cut in half but I recognise that paint on their bodies anywhere. Briefly, I see flashes of their bloodied screams, one word that’s all it took, one order, one whisper, one command and that’s what it took for us to kill those that had been kind, that has been loving that had raised us mad made us realise we were more…I release a feeble sob of fear and scream when he brings a dagger to my brother’s throat.

“Sis…hel- ARGH!!!” My brother’s pained cry cuts him off as my ears ring horrified as I watch helpless as my brother collapses to the ground, blood spewing out from his bloodied throat.

“FENRIS!!!” I scream reaching out to him but it falls to deaf ears as my brother collapses to the floor, choking on his own crimson fluid.

“You bastard!!!” I screech, reeling my hand back, feeling a familiar burning adrenaline flow through noting my neon bleu marks glowing as I screech and strike at Denarius cackling as numerous mages, Templars and fog warriors appear, all bloodied, beaten and bruised, fleetingly seeing the limping form of my brother and Robin standing crawling towards me, bleeding out, seething…

“It’s your fault.”

“We died because of you.”

“Why did you hurt all those people auntie? They were so kind to you, so generous, so loving and you turned your back on them…” Robin whispers, blood streaming down her form as I flee, unable to raise my hand to her.

“Why did you have to be selfish and free yourself from Denarius!?” My brother follows after as I dodge their strikes.

_“Selfish…”_

_“Useless”_

_“Whore…”_

_“Your fault…”_

_“Killer…”_

_“Murderer…”_

_“Monster!”_

“Stop it!!!!!” Snapping, all I see is red as I strike, ignoring the burning of muscles and the rise of heavy copper in my throat…

Coughing, I spit out splatters of ruby red shakily standing as I pant, my teeth stained with cherry as my limp right hand attempts to wipe the crimson from my lips only to smear it as I try to level my breathing, ignoring the fear in my hammering heart as I take a few shaky steps back, attempting to level my breathing once more. Frowning, I approach the scene once more, noting the dead Denarius, his robes stained and his beard bloodied, briefly, I kneel down, my eyes narrowed at the man I hate, despise and detest, the man who everything from me, my innocence, my childhood, my memory, he should be dead.

He is dead but the way he did, I hated how Fenris ended it it should have been slow but no thanks to my brothers rage and antics, he just died, quick and easy, I hated it and I think a part of me was furious with Fenris for ending him like that, it felt more like he spared him when that bastard deserved nothing but pain, torture and most of all become the broken mess he created. The same with her, if I hadn’t been weak, if Hawke hadn’t been…

Sinisterly, my blues eyes narrow at his Adam’s apple, how many times had I spent with him, being chained and saving his bead after our night of ‘lovemaking’ as he so called it, how long had I spent with that blade to his throat, one small action, one small slip up one small simple ‘mistake’ and I could have bene freed from his torture, but even then what was the point? I would have most likely been inherited or bought to another magister and endured the same cycle again, a much rougher one than Denarius or the same most likely…

Slowly, I turn away hurt as I hear the gurgling sound of my brother feebly reaching out to me as he glances at his dead daughter, tears cascading down his face, intermixing with the red creating a soft shade of pink as gently, I place my hand on his, only for him to swat it away, looking angry, looking disgusted; looking betrayed.

“You…betrayed me…” He gurgles as I get out my blade, needing to end my brother’s suffering as I gulp down the anguish within me and silences his pained grunts and sound of choking, his body goes limp as I stand up, dropping the knife taking a few shaky steps back to release a feral cry of sorrow at the sight as I look down at my bloodied gantlets, tears cascading down my form, intermixing with the heavy stench of iron staining and tainting my gauntlets.

_“I did this…everyone I touch dies…”_

“It’s alright now…” Blinking, I perk up at the familiar voice and turn to…

“You…you’re that spirit, I met,” I whisper surprised to see her again.

“You…weren’t fighting what you believed,” Sighing, I blink when seeing for a short-term second a pride demon and a few of those creatures jumping out of the ground demons, annoying buggers.

“Right…yeah well…look, don’t suppose you know the way out do ya?” I ask.

“Don’t you want to find your friends?” They question.

“Oh they are alive then,” I mutter shrugging.

“Yes…” They confirm.

“Then sure lead me to them…” I request calmly.

“Very well…” The spirit of wisdom smiles I think at me and next thing I know, I’m following the spirit to who knows where, they haven’t let me down before, I don’t see why they would now.

“Hey Chief let’s join the Inquisition! Good fight for a good cause!”

“I don’t know Krem. I hear there are demons…”

“Ah don’t worry about the demons chief I’m sure we won’t see many…asshole…”

Calmly, the others and I watch Bull mimicking Krem’s voice as he freak out over the fade, having a past conversation between him and Krem, making Solas smirk with Hawke, Sera and Dorian amused while Stroud and I are trying to remain on the task at hand and Cole is...Cole.

“Everyone if I get possess feint on my blind side, then go low. Fennic says I leave myself open,” Bull advises them.

“I’ll…bear that in mind,” Sheepishly I smile turning to Hawke.

“Coma spell?” I ask hopeful.

“Coma spell,” Hawke confirms, nodding in agreement with me as we continue our trek.

“My visits to the fade are normally more pleasant. I don’t usually wake up feeling the need to bathe…usually, sometimes…never mind,” Dorian huffs as we continue our way through the fade.

“This is fascinating. It’s not the area I would have chosen, of course. But to psychically walk within the fade…” Solas sighs dreamily, truly in bliss.

“It’s not a freakin’ stroll shut it! Or…things will find us!” Sera hisses angry.

“Calm yourself child hostel emotions will only draw the demons in more clearly…Inquisitor please, we must find Fennic fast, I worry considering her….temperament,” Solas confesses as I nod understanding Solas’ genuine worry.

“Oh yeah this must be a dream come true for your crazy ass, I don’t see what Fennic sees in you honestly,” Bull grumbles growling at Solas.

“Yes literally,” Exhilarated, Solas beams as I shake my head at the genuine joy in Solas’ tone, only having heard that sort of excitement when overhearing him speak to Fennic, often discussing or disputing on things, the heated debates they would have, I felt like it would take hours for them and they never seemed effected, almost enjoying the thrill of the calm argument between themselves, felt like it could go on days for them to discuss, argue and analyse all sorts, it amazed me, even the littlest of chats could turn full on with them. The gleam in his eye as he spoke to her was the most genuine one of warmth I had ever seen, I know elves treat romance more sacred and I could tell, Solas clearly is infatuated with her, he almost lived for her reactions and such.

“This is amazing; you think the inquisitor’s mark is keeping us alive?” Dorian ponders.

“Stands to reason,” Solas shrugs.

“Solas you’re the expert, any advice?” I ask curious for any hints to help find Fennic.

“The fade is shaped by intent and emotion. Remain focused and it will lead you where you wish to go. The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear, I would guess…I suggest you remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience,” Solas informs us.

“Wrong, wrong, wrong, wringing me out. Wrought, right and rigid. Can’t relax, can’t release….” Cole whispers.

“It’s all right Cole. We’ll get you out here soon,” I assure him.

“No! Not…not without Fennic!!! It should be like home. It’s not. This isn’t me, not this part!” Cole cries out.

“Of course we are not leaving without her,” Solas promises.

“Thank you,” Cole bows his head grateful as briefly; I notice the hint of worry and concern in Solas grey hues.

“Shite, piss, stupid, I hate this!” Sera curses agonising over the location, bringing a shard of guilt to me for bringing all these guys here, those that detest magic.

_“It is a fear demon as I suspected likely drawing from terrors concerning the blight. Fear is a very old, very strong feeling, it predates love, pride, compassion every emotion say perhaps desire. Be wary the nightmare will do anything to weaken our resolve…”_


	140. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...a certain few may enjoy this chapter if I disappoint, apologies

“Hm…what’s that?” Blinking, Bull and Sera frown at the spirit.

“It’s a spirit of wisdom…” I recognises.

“Hey you’re Fen’s….” Hawke trials off.

“Yes it has been a while since we last saw one another Hawke….” The spirit greets Hawke.

“Why are you here?” Hawke questions.

“Seems she would like to show us something...” Hawke mutters before the others could question, suddenly the group blink as they find the eerie grin mist enveloping them and all over the fade focus in on the lone path of space before them, taking form as in a flash of bright light, they blink when finding a scene taking place.

“It would seem to be a memory,” Dorian says.

“Yes but whose?” Solas ponders as they watch the scene before them….

Curious, the group watch as the young elven woman beaten, bruised limps over to the washing line doing the washing, my eyes narrow when noting the numerous tears of her clothes, her shaking limbs, her purple bruises, her scars, her hickeys, some leaving droplets of crimson and cuts littered all over her shaking form…

“This…it looks like Tevinter,” Dorian whispers as we continue watching, seeing the smiling woman forcefully only to release a feral cry of pain as suddenly, men in robes enter, blades raised and staffs armed as they attack the terrified elf, many others collapse to the ground as relatives cling to those deceased only to meet the same fate, no matter the age, young nor old, even parents, many fall to the hands of the humans.

_Unexpectedly, the woman focused upon is grabbed by the man Petrified, the woman shakes, shivering, quivering, screaming, bracing as the man raises a blade to the terrified woman only then for the echo of a feral mother erupts as quickly a small little girl dashes towards the guard armed and ready to kill the elven woman, shocked, they watch as fire spews out of the young girls hand, covering the screaming man’s eyes as he releases a screech of agony, crimson dripping down his features blinding him as the girl is tossed to the ground, the faint crunch echoing against the heavy stone as the male drops his knife, crying out in agony as he cradles his bleeding face, crimson cascading down his red stained hands and temple, scaring many as urgently, the other guards rush over to aid the screeching male in agony._

_Quickly, the young mother leaps over to the frightened shaking girl, engulfing her into a hug, rocking her, tears cascading down the mother’s mournful expression as teary eyed the young boy and girl rush to their mother’s side hugging and crying, all in a group hug, trying to almost protect the young girl in the mother’s arms, all of them weeping but…why?_

_Suddenly, the guards stand, sword aimed at the young mother taking a step back with her other children clinging to her side, clutching the young girl, in her arms, who is lost to the situation simply staring down at her bloodied hands until being ripped from her mother’s grip._

_“No! No! Let her go! NO!!!!!”_

_Suddenly, the memory changes, the image collapsing in on itself, the fog taking form of a room where horrified I take a step back to see the young girl, beaten, bruised but most of all bloodied as she has chains all over her tiny, thin form, her body almost looking ready to break as the men outside talk, one in particular a mage with a long grey beard hearing the report from the men._

_“So this is the Incaensor…” The mage mutters._

_“It would seem so, master Denarius…she blinded one of your guards, the captain sir…” The male reports only for the robed male to ignore the guard, eyes never leaving the shaking figure looking on the verge of passing out, crimson slowly leaking out of the tiny slits on her shaking form as smugly, the mage kneels down roughly grasping hold of her chin, making the young girl grimace and weakly look up, tired, defeated, pained greens…looking to the side, numb to the heavy stench as numerous bodies of elven lay on the floor on top of one another as the girl winces from the cool crisp of the ice cold dungeon nipping at her open slits as the bodies stare wide eye, numbly like goldfish at the young shaking girl, the faint clunk of shackles echoing in the desolate room._

_“Such a pretty face to think such a beauty could cause so much trouble,” Greedily, he lips his cracked lips, moistening it as he stares hungrily down at the young girl, his eyes turning almost primal, enjoying the bowed shaking head of the blood stained girl._

_“What shall we do with her sir?” One of the guards question._

_“We must as people say nip this issue in the bud, so we shall try the new ritual that will take the magic from her…” Proudly, Denarius stands._

_“Take magic!?” Horrified, I turn to Dorian traumatised but engrossed in the scene as we continue watching…_

_“But Sir…that ritual is new and the results show…Very well….” Obediently, the two bows, once noting the sharp look of their master, quickly correcting themselves as they prepare the ritual…_

_“You know you are quite the fetching gem…if you survive this perhaps I’ll have a purpose for a tool like you,” Huskily, he whispers as the young girl winces from the heavy stench of alcohol in his system as roughly, before leaving, he places his lips upon her neck, hungrily sucking confusing the girl who releases a sound of disgust, fear and pain as the eager male grabs the girl, stilling her struggling as he nips at her skin, his grin widening at the intoxicating coat of crimson leaking out from her neck, a purple bruise with marks of teeth on her bloodied shoulder. He stands and leaves the confused girl hanging there lost but most of all in pain from the shackles digging deep into her limbs as well as the throbbing staining pain in her neck, briefly, a few spurts of crimson sputter from her ruby red raw skin._

_“Arghhh!!!!!!!” Screaming, the young girl cries, blood coursing down her features as tears join, intermixing with the boiling blood courtesy of the lyrium diving down her skin, boiling and burning the screeching screaming and crying girl, held back by the blood magic binding her as one of the men, raises his bloodied, rusted, lyrium infused blade and impales the young girls back making her screech out. Pained, I turn away too terrified and disgusted to watch as I hear the crunch of bone from the metallic blade infused with lyrium, roughly brushing against her bones and muscles, even ligaments, sometimes cutting into the bone, causing nips of calcium to flicker out of her skin, almost like her bones are being carved into different shapes, noting the blood vessels that could have been destroyed as deeply, the blade continues to jaggedly cut into her, crimson seeping out of her, hearing another faint crack and crunch of bone as the girl’s screams continue to echo as the lyrium flow down the bloodied stream created over her body, causing another wave of cries only these were getting weaker as each time she shrieks, it gets softer, slower, her skin tone paling just like her…oh Maker. Disturbed, my eyes widen when noting the familiar flicks of her once raven curls now slowly being consumed by familiar snow white, her voice breaking as tears cascade down her features even more until the harsh clack of the chains going limp, startles me turning to the girl having gone through so much pain to have...passed out._

_Loudly, the faint clack of the swaying limp body of the girl hanging echoes in the desolate prison cell as the door creaks open, revealing the same robed man, looking unfazed at the sight of the lone girl._

_“It is complete master…”_

_I can see that tell me…is she alive or is she another failure?” Boredom laced in his tone, the monsters eyes drift to the copious amount of dead bodies of elves, eyes open, each one cut open and tortured in their own way, rejects slowly rotting away as I take a step back, holding in the urge to vomit when noting the maggots and flies around the dead bodies, slowly being consumed as Denarius simply pinches his nose, repulsed by the stench of rotting flesh._

_“She is alive, master; it would appear she has lost her memories…”_

_“Not like that knife ear had many to care for her….”_

_“Perfect…”_

_“Sir…”_

_Hungrily, the male licks his lips once more approaching the limp form of the young girl our eyes widening at her dark curls turning snow white, familiar markings taking form on her features only more rugged, jagged looking, bloodied, horrified our eyes widen at the identity of the girl…_

_“That’s…” I begin breathless._

_“That’s right…this is Fennic….” The spirit of wisdom confirms turning to see Solas falls to his knees, no words, no breathe escaping his as a lone tear escapes his features, true confliction in his eyes as he desperately trying to keep composure but the sorrow, the anger and the confusion battles within him, watching the greedy man kneel down before the whimpering mess, forcing her eyes open as her beady tired turquoise glow in the darkness of the chamber, looking into the lustful greys of her master…_

_Smugly, he stands hands behind his back as he leaves. “Bring the knife ear to my chambers, that way I’ll make it understand it’s only purpose and who it belongs too…official…” Lustfully, he smirks._

_“But sir, she seems unable to move from the raw marks of lyrium, even one touch…” One of them disputes quietly._

_“Bring her to my chambers….” Coldly, he barks at the fearful apprentices nodding as he leaves, the apprentices approach the groaning girl releasing a cry of agony, tears threatening to fall in her eyes as they attempt to touch her as they drag the screaming, writhing, pained girl to the chambers of her master, her owner, her lifeline in the hellhole of the Tevinter imperium, creating her first memory of her new life as she is dragged into the chambers of Denarius…a new life awaiting her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I think they know now guys...what do you think the others will feel about it all? How do you think Solas is going to react? Would love to know your thoughts!


	141. Pride Demons

“Please tell me that wasn’t who I think it was!” Sera whimpers, fingertips tugging harshly on her blonde locks.

“Sera…” I begin concerned for the scared girl.

“And please say that was her!! It was her right?” Hopeful, Sera begs referring to Justina, no doubt, her head and thoughts all muddled up thanks to both the divines spirit aiding us in the fade and seeing that horrible projection.

“We have survived in the fade physically perhaps she has as well or it is a sprit that identifies strongly with Justina that it believes it is her then how do we say it’s not?” Solas reasons to her, trying to remain collected but I notice his tightened iron grip around his staff.

“It’s nothing like me. I make people forget to help them, it eats their fears I- I don’t know if I can do that b-but I don’t. I don’t want to that’s not me. I just…Fen understands…” Cole whispers.

“Peace Cole none of us mistake you for the nightmare. I understand greatly your wish to find Fennic but we must remain calm as she would in this situation…” Solas assures him.

“This is the same Fen we’re talking about?” Bull frowns.

“Yeah…the same…” Dorian begins.

It is, Fennic is strong, she knows what’s she doing,” Solas affirms them.

He’s right, Fennic has been in worse situations…as you’ve seen…” Hawke huffs.

“You knew?” I question.

“Yeah….she…they both don’t like talking about it while Fenris speaks freely of it. Fennic doesn’t, I think she’s ashamed of it,” Hawke sighs.

“Understandable,” Solas nods sadly.

“But it wasn’t her fault!” I begin.

“But she was young…so young,” Cole whispers as Dorian grimaces turning away pained, no doubt.

“That sick bastard!” Bull growl, enraged.

“Mother fucker, when I get my hands on that guy he…!!” Sera curses angered, kicking the floor beneath her furious.

“He’s dead. But still, you think that will help, saying sorry? Fennic thinks differently from you Inquisitor, she hated her old self, called her weak and is ashamed of her old self…Fennic sees her as strong, independent, not weak,” Hawke sighs.

“But even the strongest have to break sometimes,” Solemnly, Solas reasons.

“Not Fennic, she refuses to show such weakness even to her father, she won’t. Pitying her will only make her push you guys away and make her even more angry, please you must understand,” Hawke reasons as I turn away, conflicted.

“I…”

Loudly, the harsh slam of rock breaking echoes as the horrific screech of two pride demons startles the group as the vapours ad green smog of the fade disperses destroying the memory as the spirit of wisdom turns. Their eyes widening as they back away, bracing themselves as they take cover from the large screech and wail of the ride demons as they are tossed over to the group, hitting several stone pillars and spirals on the way as the others panic at the sight of the groaning demons.

“No, no, no thee two big!!!” Sera panics, freaking out over the humongous bodies of the ride demons, pacing over the idea of fighting the mighty, tall and huge beasts.

“Vasta Kaffas! That’s a big one!” Dorian gasps.

“It feeds off fear, be careful!” Hawke exclaims, only for her to falter when hearing their faint whimpers echoing in the desolate fade as through the dark, heavy thick fog of green, a familiar bright neon blue glows through the heavy fog, a reassuring blue bringing a slight smirk of relief to mine and Hawke’s features at the lone small elf standing proudly on top of the pride demon she had rode in on, like it was a horse rushing into battle.

“Fennic!!!” Relieved, we rush over to the panting mess, neon blue shining through the eerie green veil as said girl turns to us as we stare in shock at the two dead pride demons…

“Did you…take out two pride demons…alone?” Stroud questions in shock.

“Maybe…” Fennic shrugs innocently.

“She did…” Wisdom confirms.

“Ah you must be the spirit that helped us…apologies about what Merrill did,” Hawke apologises.

“It is fine, Fennic had explained to me how the girl barely knew anything of magic and as she called her, a believer of bullshit,” The spirt of wisdom speaks earning a few raised brows but Fennic waves them off.

“You’re okay!” Relieved, I chuckle as Cole rushes over to hug the frowning girl who pushes him off.

“Cole, I told you, no touchie!” She hisses at the smiling boy ignoring her to hug her as she desperately tries to push him back.

“Come on let’s get out of here,” Fennic huffs as I nod, briefly turning to smile when I note the relief in Solas’ eyes silently watching as Hawke rushes over to her.

“How’s the fade treating you Fennic?” Teasingly, Hawke greets the girl.

“Well you know same old same old, demons, fears and green shit,” Fen curses making Bull chuckles.

“Hey Hawke, doesn’t this bring back memories? Fennic teases.

“Oh how could I forget? My closet friends showed such loyalty in the face of a demon’s temptation,” Hawke remarks bitterly.

“Hey I didn’t, Smugly, Fennic argues.

“That’s only cause you were barley listening, you were too busy freaking out,” Hawke points out cheekily.

“Hey you try having a hangover, barely hearing whatever you lot are doing and next thing you know you’re in some dream…” Fennic grumbles as she turns to frown at the wisdom spirit.

“That girl….that was Fennic, horrified, I feel my blood boil dismayed at the poor girl only then to turn to icy cold at the disturbing fact that she looked about eight at most and her first memory was…Maker. Disturbed, I feel a familiar watery substance take form, to think her entire life she…she…

“What…what’s with this silence? I swear to whatever is out there spill it!” Fennic demands scowling at the group before her, there features unreadable, some simply staring in silence, others looking guilty, disturbed but most of all…Fennic’s eyes narrow at the familiar look in their eyes…pity.

“You…you were a slave…” Shakily, Dorian steps forward as shock and horror crosses Fennic’s features only then to turn to utter rage as she turns to glower at Hawke.

“I didn’t tell them…your spirit friend did…” Hawke gestures to the spirit looming over them.

“What!?” She barks shocked.

“They all asked the same question and so I answered…” The spirit responds calmly.

“I swear to…for fuck sake…” Pained, grimacing, Fennic curses, her tone breaking as she cradles her temple, trying to get some sense of the situation and most likely control.

“Fen I’m so-”

“Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare look at me like that!” Terrified I release a shocked gasp as she seethes at me, grabbing me by the collar startling a few as I whimper back, fearful of her killer glare.

“We don’t have time for tears Eve focus on the mission…” Strictly, she tells me making me flinch back frightened.

“But…” I begin hoping to talk about this unveil.

“Enough!” Startled, I take a step back from the strict stern voice of Fennic, genuinely scaring me as she drops me to the ground turning her back to me and the others…

“Let’s go…” Coldly, she orders.

“But…” Weakly, and shakily, I stand up reaching out for her only to see her go on ahead, hearing the heavy sigh of Hawke.

“This isn’t going to end well…”


	142. They. Know.

They know, they know, they fucking know, enraged, I feel my blood boil, seething, spewing out flames as I try to hold in my temper, leading the way, ignoring the looks. I can’t look at them, I don’t need their pity, I don’t need any of this, I don’t need anyone, I’m strong, I don’t. I don’t…shocked, my eyes widen when seeing familiar bloodied mages from women to children, staffs raised as they attack along with some fog warriors, blades raised making me grimace.

“Spiders!!!” Eve winces as I roll my eyes at the girl and continue on my onslaught until defeating them all, briefly, we take a break, smirking at our win as I briefly turn to glance at the group, well behind me but my ears perk up at the conversation taking place.

“Guess this nightmare shit wasn’t hot shit after all,” Bull smirks victorious, smug over his victory.

“These are just minor servants of the nightmare,” Solas reminds him.

“Just let me have this moment to hope, alright?” Bull grumbles.

“What are they?” Stroud questions curious staring down and prodding the little child before me, making me blink turning away finding it…disturbing.

“Those were little fears spawns of the nightmare,” Solas explains.

“And of course they would be spiders,” Hawke grumbles disdain in her tone.

“You’re scared of spiders too? But you’re Hawke!” Eve gasps genuine shock in her tone.

“Yes, we all have our fear,” Hawke dismisses.

“I can’t believe this,” Eve smiles relieved to see she isn’t the only one suffering.

“Why can’t you? She’s human one that this is the same girl who defeated the Arishock while having a fear of spiders to a point of which she would burst into my room late at night, screaming at me to get rid of the spider,” I complain, grumbling at the memory of one time, her waling in on me and one of my…play dates.

“Hey it wasn’t always you,” Hawk pouts as I recall my annoyed brother taking my duty and role once he moved in with Hawke and I returned to the mansion, alone with my wine and shattered glass.

“Right you had the Mabari…” I remember.

“The same Mabari that would always cuddle with you,” Hawke pouts jealousy in her tone, remembering her over enthusiasm towards the animal, scaring the dog sometimes when Hawke would pounce on him and hug him, pleading for the Mabari to in her own words, “LOVE ME!!!” It became worse when Fenris left.

“Hey animals love me, deal with it,” Simply, I shrug .

“Wait…so you’re telling me you met the Divine?” I question frowning concerned at the danger that may lay waiting, especially with such a naive girl in a foreign place like this.

“Apparently,” Stroud mutters.

“And the reason for your anchor was Corypheus orb not the maker,” I summarise.

“It would seem so…” Eve sighs sadly. 

“Wow you really did believe the maker gave it to you didn’t you?” I frown, baffled.

“It gave me hope Fen,” Eve argues.

“How does it feel now then? That warm hope of yours,” I scoff.

“Painful, tightening…” Cole whispers, answering for her.

“That is disappointing, something I tend to avoid…” I proclaim.

“You avoid by having no hope in others,” She scowls.

“I didn’t get this far without that lesson in mind,” I respond calmly.

“I…I don’t know…” Indignant, Eve turns away.

“Look we don’t have time for your mid life crisis, all this does is prove that the maker may not be real and you shouldn’t even rely on some guy to be the reason for your mark. Shit happens deal with it. You can believe what you want but don’t let this belief control you or else you will simply continue to wallow in your disappointment…” I state the fact clear as day.

“That...was surprisingly deep,” Bull notes surprise evident in his tone.

“Are you not mad or disappointed about the origin of the mark?” Eve furrows her brow.

“Not really cause I don’t believe in such stupidity, I know those who believed in it and you don’t have to tell them but if they become disappointed by the answer, it’s their fault for believing so intently about this origin. If they get sad and hissy fitty, they should deal with it themselves, neither our problem nor issue,” I explain.

“What do you think happened?” Eve wonders.

“It just happened, simple as that,” Easily, I shrug silencing the quiet mage, only for my eyes to narrow when spotting a graveyard. Curious we approach the tombs, my eyes widening to find our names inscribed into it, frowning, I approach mine to the far side, distanced, far from the others. Slowly, my eyes widen and my blood turn icy cold at the description of the grave of my name and the fear…

_Vulnerability…_

“Huh I thought it would be commitment,” Dryly, Solas notes as I scowl at him then glancing at the others looking disturbed at their gravestones.

“I thought it would be being trapped,” Lightly, I whisper, my brow furrowing at my gravestone and shakily standing, raising a brow to find Solas’ stone reading dying alone. Gently, I look up, my frowning blues meeting his lonely lilac greys as he turns away and so do I, releasing a shaky breathe and standing up, noting Bull’s fear being madness, Sera’s being nothing, Cole’s is despair and Dorian’s temptation , each one of us not wishing to discuss our fears as I frown, glancing to the side, my eyes softening to see Hawke’s…

_Fear of losing a beloved one…_

Pained, I open my mouth to offer some sort of comfort or some advice only to be silenced, understanding her pain.

“Didn’t see those spiders, would have taken those bloodied spiders!” Sera changes topic, shaking as my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps, making us turn to the mob of…dead children, staff in hands others with blades, briefly, I turn to grimace hearing….

_“You’re fault...”_

_“You gave us false hope…”_

_“We died because of you…”_

Softly, I feel a hand on my gauntlet, making me blink and look up at the silent stoic Solas, looking down at me as I scowl, tearing my hand from his grasp and getting out my blades once more, feeling and hearing the faint hum of my marks, feeling the faint boiling of my blood, burning through my searing skin as I dart towards the mob.

“I would _much_ prefer spiders…” I confess ominously, blades aimed as we fight on…


	143. Fantastic Just Fantastic

“Remember, we walk in the fade, demons of fear shape their fear to unnerve each of us,” Solas warns us.

“So…it’s in my head? Knowing is not helping!!!” Sera cries, freaking out cradling her head.

“You really think that was the Divine?” Eve wonders after having Hawke scowl after mentioning the warden’s role in the divines demise, not that I particularly care due to my indifference to the wardens, they are being pricks right now, but we owe them for stopping the blights prior, and they are right to an extent we don’t give them enough gratitude but still…

“I have no idea, if it’s a spirit it’s not acting like one, no demon would have been so helpful without asking something in return,” Dorian reasons.

“After what it did to my fellow wardens. I pray we find some way to strike it down,” Stroud sighs.

“Ah we have a visitor, some silly little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger. What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fear is me. But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means. Let me return what you have forgotten….perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition… Corypheus voice greets us as we descend down into the darker depths of the fade, taking on numerous deceased robed mages mainly children, much to my discomfort and a few marked others.

“Are you afraid Cole? I can help you forget. Just like you help the others forget. We’re so very alike you and I…”, Corypheus taunts as my eyes widen briefly to see the lone figure of Crow pouncing on me as I steel my nerves, dodging the strike and ending him quickly once more, getting a brief painful thud of pain in my chest as I watch him disperse into the fade.

“No…” Trembling, I feel Cole’s hand tighten on my arm, keeping close to me as we continue our onslaught while Corypheus voice almost narrates it, looming over us taunting us as we continue to battle, reminding me of a god complex.

“Greetings Dorian it is Dorian isn’t it? For a moment I mistook you for your father…” Corypheus sneers.

“And he goes straight to the daddy issues…” I mutter after impaling another mage child, clinging to me as I push her aside, ignoring the horror on her deceased features.

“Rather uncalled for,” Dorian mutters.

“Dirth Ma Harellan. Ma Banal Enasalin. Mar Solas Ena Mar Din…” Blinking, I frown at the alien words.

“Banal Nadas!” Solas glares at the sky above him.

Frowning, I feel a few eyes on me as I frown at their looks of expectation, even Sera is.

“I don’t know what they’re saying,” I huff.

“But you’re…” Stroud begins only to trial off from my harsh glare and Hawke gesturing for him to be silent.

“Finish that sentence I dare you,” Lowly, I growl at Stroud.

“I recommend not saying that to her Stroud, Fennic and elves don’t particular get long,” Hawke chuckles firing out another blast of energy as I dive down, near Solas, unaware of a demon strike from behind as I strike, ending the demon as Solas briefly turns to me, nodding grateful as I feel a familiar warmth of a barrier around me, our backs to one another as we continue fighting against the horde of mage children, bloodied, beaten and bruised.

_“You caused this…”_

_“You made us die…”_

_“We could have survived if we didn’t listen…”_

“The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself…”

“You….you want to rephrase that?” I question, surprised to hear a Tevinter Magister wanting to well with Bull, considering the period he was born in and from Tevinter at that.

“I’d like to see you try,” Bull snarls, glaring.

“I don’t think Dorian would…ow!” I hiss scowling at my brief burn turning to scowl at the glaring Dorian, who innocently whistles.

“Fennic…” Bull growls warningly.

“Alright, alright chill,” I grumble as Sola calmly places his hand on my burn, tending to it in this moment of peace as we gather our bearings and continue onwards.

“Sera, Sera, Sera…if you shoot an arrow at me. I’ll know where you are…”

“Out of my head bitch balls!!” Sera screeches, hands on ears down shaking as gently, I place my hand on her arm making her jerk up and look at me, pleadingly for aid only to meet my stone face and take in a shaky breathe nodding as she fires out her arrows, continuing her part in our battle.

“Warden Stroud. How must it feel to devote your whole life to the wardens only to watch them fall? Or worse, to know you were responsible for their destruction? When the next blight comes will they curse your name?”

“With the maker’s blessing we will end this wretched beast!” Proudly, Stroud roars, charging at one of the nightmares beheading it then using his shield to bash into the demons.

“Did you think you mattered Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn’t even save your city? How could you expect to strike down a god? Fenris is going to die, Fennic is going to die, even little Robin is going to die just like your family and everyone else you ever cared about…you’re a failure and your family died knowing it…”

“Well that’s going to grow tiresome quickly. Of course a fear demon would know where to hurt us most. We must ignore it,” Hawke reminds us, sending out a few freeze spells for Stroud, Bull and I to smash into icicles, only then to falter as I hear the faint roar of the demon and strike, getting out my arrows and fire at the spirits.

“And now the best for last, my little pet, my little Fennic fox…or is that really your name? What are you? City elf, no, those marks claim you, you will never be rid of them. You will die and no one will care, those people call Vallaslin, they see you as a savage, a half breed, but even if you did go to them, they wouldn’t care for you, you’re an outsider….”

“Heh, is that it? I expected more…” Forcefully, I scoff, briefly, shivering briefly at the ice cold nips of the water on my feet from the deep dark puddles of the landscape.

“It’s rather hard to decide with so much material…from those voices of insecurity in that sweet little head of yours, you act strong, keeping this cold façade of cruelty but deep down, I can see it all, your fear of purpose and love, to those cursed marks of yours, slowly killing you….”

“Take your pick, demon I won’t falter…” Shakily, I huff, noting Solas pass me, giving me a brief squeeze to my hand, as I continuing to fire, detaching my bow into a set of daggers, to slash at the demons, going into my shadow mode and appear, behind to end those aiming themselves at the mage, in particular Eve and Solas, Cole joining me as Sera fires her arrows with Solas, Hawke and Eve firing their magic.

“Such conviction, such raw rage, such hatred for the world. That hatred you felt for the world…that rejection of both old and new ways of the elven people, it hurt didn’t it Fennic? It hurt so much, being rejected after so many times, so many, many, many men you have played with and why so you can inflict the same pain of rejection you felt your entire life…you loved it didn’t you? Leading those innocence to fight against the Templars, felt like your final revenge for the same lot that marked you cause you know deep down…you’ll never escape. You will always be his, no matter how many men you sleep with, his taint will never leave you as long as those marks exist, you are _his_ , you are _his_ property, you are _his_ Fennic fox, his little toy. You should have jumped Fennic, you should have not listened and jumped. No one would have died, no one would be in pain, and your pain would finally stop, the voices would, the nightmares, the rejection would have stopped, if only you jumped…”

“Fucking…” I curse grimacing as one of the more physical demons manages to slam me into the hard rock surface of the fade. Shakily, I manage to stand, coughing out a familiar splatter of crimson making me scowl as I take in a few shaky breathes, feeling my lyrium marks burning searing through my skin, making me grimace, only to feel a familiar comforting numbness of warmth, making me glance at the concerned Solas, rubbing circles into my back as I release a shaky breathe, head down and return to my fighting stance, nodding at Solas, who reluctantly releases me as I return to the fray of battle.

“I’m giving you your chance, my dear Fennic Fox join me and you would never feel that pain again…your brother has moved on, he left you, abandoned you and for what? A family he’s not going to live long enough to enjoy. You will die and so will he, both of you rejections, failures of the world…weak, rejected but most of all alone…not even your sister wanted you when you searched for her, all she saw was the monster she so feared…”

“Oh bring in the family issues, go ahead, you piece of Kaffas!” Confidently, I smirk through the agonising pain inside as easily, I impale the last of the demons, fading out of existence as the voice fades, vanishing, and leaving us in peace….for now.

“Come real or not the divine is the only key we have to escape the fade,” Solas reasons as we approach the Divine, me doing a double take at her appearance and well…the hat. Yeah she didn’t survive no offence but from her age and attire, she wouldn’t survive a minute in this place, she’d either die from the demons or trip on her robes or die, maybe she could have used her hat as some sort of shield or weapon, looks pointy enough…

Blinking, I stare as Eve reaches her hand out and staggers back from the green glow of her mark hand wave, startling her as she frowns, and then glances at the Divine in shock.

“This is the breach back in haven. That’s how we…I escaped. It was you. They thought it was Andraste sending me form the fade but it was the Divine behind me. And then you…she died,” Eve whispers sorrowfully.

“Yes,” Sadly, the creature confirms.

“So this creature is simply a spirit,” Stroud gathers.

“You don’t say,” Sarcastically, Hawke gasps.

“Hawke,” I frown at her unneeded sarcasm.

“I am sorry if I disappoint you” The spirt speaks to Hawke who softens at her words feeling guilt for her statement as the spirit releases divine Justina’s body, revealing herself to be a creature of light, shaped similar to the late Divine, floating above us.

“Are you her? As the chantry speaks of the spirits lingering in the fade, did you wait to help me and are now passing on?” Eve asks hopeful.

“If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one…” The spirit responds.

“What we do know is that the mortal divine perished at the temple, thanks to the grey wardens,” Sharply, Hawke turns to Stroud as I frown.

“As I said, the grey wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus,” Stroud argues once again, annoyance etched into his tone.

“Hawke! Enough,” I argue.

“Assuming the wardens with their demon army didn’t destroy the inquisition while we were gone,” Hawke remarks continuing.

“How dare you judge us? You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion,” Stroud snaps finally having enough of Hawke, not that I can blame him.

“To protect innocent mages, not mad men drunk on blood magic but you’d ignore that cause you can’t imagine a world without the wardens, even if that’s what we need!” Hawke argues glaring daggers at Stroud, the same man who saved her brother’s life.

“Agreed, the wardens might have once served for a greater good but they are far too dangerous now,” Solas agrees as I scowl.

“They might still be useful. What if Corypheus conjures another blight? You never know,” Dorian inputs.

“Enough, I don’t need you on the warden hate band wagon Solas and as for you two, enough!” I snap annoyed by the fools.

“No I will not, these wardens took…” Hawke begins as I see the pain in her glassy eyes.

“They saved him. They made him a better person; you and I both know it and the wardens helped us when Kirkwall went mad. Yes I know you missed him but do not let personal matters intervene on the task at hand. You are saying all grey wardens are blood mages when that is not the case, I thought our time at Kirkwall had taught you that…” I explain seeing her eyes soften and bow her head guilty and ashamed of her hurtful words.

“I….I just…” Hawke whispers, pain in her shaking tone.

“We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant,” Stroud sighs.

“I am not condoning what the grey wardens did, they have their issues like everyone else in this world but we need to stop this chatting while we are in danger, you lot can argue in the outside world far from me cause I don’t care about you lot, but I want out of this hellhole!” I argue, feeling my rising anger I had tried to subdue flow through me, cradling my temple at the sour memory of prior being shown to them, naked and bare, I hate it, I hate it I-

Exhausted, I release small breathe feeling my head go limp as I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder as I plant my tired head on Solas’ shoulder as he simply draws patterns on my back, trying to calm my exhausted state.

“I’m still mad at you,” I grumble, my voice muffled by his fabric of his gear, leaning into the crook of his neck.

“Stroud isn’t defending blood magic nor demons, Fennic is right. You know the cost of the blight as well as any of us, Hawke. The grey wardens are the only force that can stop that,” Eve intervenes taking the peaceful option as I back down, no doubt catching on to how tired I am and angry demeanour.

“Inquisitor…” Hawke begins softly.

“The nightmare has found us!!”

**_“Oh Fan-fucking-tastic!!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked and what gifs or memes do you think would suit Solas and Fennic? Or just Fennic would love to know!*


	144. True Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So decided to update again because...why not?

“Do you think you can fight me? I am your every fear come to life. I am the veiled hand of Corypheus himself! The demon army you fear? I command it. They are all bound through me”

“Ah so if we banish you we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life,” Roaring, the voice growls from the smart remark of the spirit as we make our way to the rift that could take us home, only one problem.

Shocked, we stare at the huge ass spider looming over us and the spider head octopus wannabe, getting what did Isabela call it, Cthulhu vibes from the guy, releasing non-stop small spiders out, fortunately for me this time as we strike at the mid boss compared to the huge ass spider watching, Solas is hidden healing while I look out for him as Eve and Dorian take the offensive, Cole giving the sneaky the monster and again then retreating while Bull is the tank of it and I change from mid, sometimes joining Sera in firing my arrows at the creature to while it has its barrier up, tending to protecting Solas, hearing us and the smalls fears trying to get at our healer…

Screeching, the spider roars faltering, grasping its bony wounded torso, glaring at us as suddenly, the giant ass spider practically devours it before us, leaving us now hurt and tried to deal with this giant, great, right in front of the portal.

“We need to clear a path!” Stroud reasons.

“Go, I’ll cover you!” Hawke orders.

“Hell no! I’m not ditching you, Fenris and Varric would kill me!” I snap insulted at the sheer idea of facing both their wrath and having to tell Robin the sad but noble sacrifice of her mother.

“No you were right. The grey wardens caused this. A Warden must-”

“A warden must help them rebuild! That’s your job! Corypheus is mine!”

“Hawke. Stroud is right, listen to me, you have a family, you have a husband and a daughter, you would truly throw that away when there is a man who if he did die, would be remembered and the lesson of blood magic in the warden ranks would be remembered much more than some outsider, dying in comparison to a brother in arms, a high commander one many knows of, you cannot and will not die!!!” Enraged, I step forward; explain to her through gritted teeth, holding in my temper to slap the selfish prick before me.

“Stroud...thank you,” Defeated, Eve bows her head, true sorrow in her eyes as I notice the glassiness of her greens.

“Inquisitor, it has been an honour and Hawke, your brother became a fine warden. I trust the future of the grey wardens in his hands…for the wardens!” Bravely, Stroud rushes towards the arachnid creature, most likely to his demise to clear a path for us as he draws his sword and shield, slashing off pieces of the spiders’ legs and such as we make or way up the staircase to the green portal as we dive in.

Coughing, I wince from the hard impact of the sturdy stone floor, groaning at the heavy weight on my front, making me crane my neck to look down at the grimacing Solas only then to simply push him off, wincing from the killer headache echoing in my mind as I shakily stand as Eve confidently, sternly, stoically simply closes her fist, simply sealing the rift, I can’t believe I’m saying this, like a badass leader as her scouts slay and hold back those wishing to harm or interrupt the green rift before them. Powerfully, Eve clenches her fist, her face indifferent by the shockwave of green pushing her soldiers back on the ground and striking at the demons, making them cry out in agony as they wither away their debris and remnants, seeping back into the closing rift. Victoriously, the scouts cheer, blades raised as I try to level my breathing, noting Solas arising up, glancing at me as my eyes remain glued to the sealed rift and the sealed fate of Stroud…

“She was right. Without the nightmare to control them, the mages are free and Corypheus loses his demon army. Though as far as they are concerned, the inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the maker,” Hawke sighs.

“They need to know the truth, the truth of Stroud’s sacrifice…” Eve reasons.

“They’ll be terrified. I for one am tired of giving fear demons anything to feed on. Let them have their story,” I reason.

“Inquisitor, the archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magisters is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might want to deal with him yourself. As for the wardens, those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons,” Meredith arrives, briefly giving me a look of relief after her report to Eve as I simply nod at her, acknowledging her presence only then to turn to one of the many uncorrupted mages approaches, warden uniform on.

“We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s…tragic mistake. Where is Stroud?” The warden soldier questions.

“Warden Stroud died striking a blow against a servant of the blight. We will honour his sacrifice and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the grey wardens. Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within…” Eve decides as I notice the sharp scowl from Solas, making me groan, having no patience to deal with him.

“Inquisitor, we have no one left of significant rank. What do we do now?” The warden enquires.

“You serious? This is why we have back-ups,” I huff shaking my head noting Hawke’s look of guilt as Eve turns to me and I shrug, not having a clue on the decision…

“You stay and do what you can to help. Stroud died for the ideals of the wardens. In war, victory. And we are still at war! Do you believe the wardens can still help?” Eve demands, her voice strong and firm.

“I do, your worship,” The soldier affirms.

“You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing,” Eve advises.

“While they do that, I’ll inform the wardens at Weisshaupt what’s happened. Best they not get caught off guard,” Hawke promises.

“Thank you your worship we will not fail you…” Grateful, the warden bows and leaves with Meredith, the two talking quite closely as I watch Solas and the others treat the wounded. Exhausted, I slide down on the stone steps as Eve rushes over, smirking, I raise a brow at the happy couple, Eve leaping into Cullen’s arms who chuckles, swinging her around only to falter when seeing the eyes and my playful smirk and raised brow as awkwardly, Cullen coughs letting her down, acting all strict and stern, earning a wry chuckle from my lips.

“So big bad Cullen finally got a girl,” Calmly, I turn to Hawke sitting down by my side.

“Yep and I’m guessing you’re leaving,” I huff leaning back against the cool step, appreciating the sense of safety.

“The quicker we get there the quicker I can tell Carver the news and know my family are safe…” Hawke reasons as I nod in understanding.

“Good…” I compliment, not sure what to say, my bleus glued to the sky of bright diamonds.

“Fennic back at the fade…don’t tell Fenris what I said,” Pleadingly, Hawke begs making me shake my head.

“And risk finding you six feet under? No thanks. I need a scapegoat if I do something wrong…” I shrug causally giving her a strained smile making her sigh.

“Are you going to be alright…?” She questions worry evident in her tone.

“…Yeah…I just…” I trial off not sure what to say.

“Need space?” She smiles weakly from my simple nod.

“Am I that predicable?” I joke lightly.

“Fennic I…I just want you to know, if you want to talk….” She trials off.

“I know,” I grumble, that phrase has been bashed and engraved into my skull.

“Fennic, I’m being serious. If you and Solas are serious about one another, he should know as well…” Hake brings up making me raise a brow at the idea. Quietly, I remain silently, watching Solas reluctantly, tend to the grey wardens.

“Think about my words and don’t worry, I’ll handle Fennic and Robin,” Hawke smiles weakly.

“You think you could? I don’t think I can,” I request, tiredly.

“Of course, just…rest.” Hawke tells me as I nod.

“Thanks Hawke, I mean it,” I nod my head appreciating it.

“You’re my sister of course I want to help,” Cheekily, she winks ruffling up my wild white locks.

“Sister in law,” I correct.

“Still a sister…” Boldly, Hawke winks.

“Good luck with your inquisition. Try not to start an exalted march on anything…and take care of Varric and Fen for me,” Hawke stands turning to Eve before I could argue as smirking, Hawke leaves, leaving me to clean up this mess…

Hah…yeah right.


	145. Different Coping Methods

“Hawke sent me one final report; she is on his way to Weisshaupt. As for the grey wardens, they are fighting demons and red Templars while staying clear of Venatori. You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor,” Leliana informs me as we talk one to one, hearing the caw of ravens now again. Hearing the faint clink of the cages being rattled as briefly, I notice a familiar scout, tending to some letters, the same scout I believe to be called Meredith looking saddened as she continues her work. Calmly, I look down at the others, civilians getting by on their daily duties.

“The grey wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread word that the inquisition has their support,” I bring up.

“We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the blight. I will take this matter to Josephine while you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral, he himself was not present either time. We fear he is close to finding another way to enter the fade. When you have a moment, Cullen and Josephine are waiting in the war room for an update…” Leliana catches on as I turn to leave.

“What was she like? Divine Justina, or her soul, or the sprit that took her form. I read your report; I know it isn’t clear, but…” Leliana questions making me stop to turn back to her, back faced to me leaning on the railing looking sorrowful.

“She was at peace and guided us through the fade,” I confess.

“That does sound like her,” Sadly, she smiles.

“She did ask me to tell you something though. She said, “I’m sorry, I failed you too,” I recite noting Leliana’s tense body language and her head down in sorrow.

“Oh…I should finish this before it slips my mind. Perhaps later we can discuss this matter further…thank you,” Leliana offers.

“Leliana,” I begin making her turn to me as I join her overlooking the levels below, noting Solas desk below us.

“Yes?” She responds.

“What of Fennic? I haven’t seen her for a few weeks now since…” I trial off, frowning when we notice the elf, not in our sights once we returned to Skyhold.

“Inquisitor, Fennic is taking her time to rest,” Leliana sighs sadly.

“For a few weeks? Can you tell me where she is?” I ask concerned for the elf.

“That I can’t but I will say this Inquisitor, leave her be,” Leliana says making me blink surprised.

“Why? She needs help!” I reason.

“Fennic deals with her issues differently to most and sometimes she needs space to think and clam down. She knew if she came back she wouldn’t be up to the expectations of the inquisition and wouldn’t live up to standards, therefore she left.” Leliana explains making me frown at the worrying words.

“Is she coming back?” I ask worried over losing her. Fennic has proven herself countless times.

“Yes however she needs her space….whatever she saw shook her and Fen isn’t used to people seeing her in that way,” Leliana sighs.

“Why can’t she?” I ask baffled.

“Because it would only hurt her even more…” Leliana states. Disappointed, I turn to leave only then to perk up at the strange sound of a bird swooping in as I notice Leliana turn to the window. Briefly, another crow swoops in making me raise a brow recalling Leliana’s favouritism towards ravens rather than crows as she tends to the letter and I take that as my cue to leave her to her duties…

Frowning, my eyes narrow at the memory of our chat, deciding to instead focus on other matters. Maybe Fen came back, I mean it’s only been a few days since our chat, I should ask around…Varric would know, especially if its something to do with Fennic. Slowly, I approach Varric, back turned to me, looking into the hiss, fizz, and crackle of the orange flames, looking upset.

“I knew Stroud you know? Not well, he led the wardens near Kirkwall. Not many people knew who he was but the man was a hero. He wasn’t the first good man to fall to Corypheus and he won’t be the last, this stories no good for heroes,” Varric informs me.

“Hawke’s alive so is Fennic,” I bring up trying to be optimistic.

“Yeah, Fenris and Robin weren’t happy about leaving without a goodbye. Heh to be honest, a part of me wanted to stop you,” Sadly, Varric confesses.

“Really?” I raise a brow.

“Yeah, when seeing Fennic and Hawke fall, it…scared me. Those two are the closest friends I’ve ever had. If we’re all standing by the end of this, I’m buying us drinks. Hawke told me to tell the others back in Kirkwall where she’s going. At least she’s with Fenris and Robin now,” Varric smiles sadly.

“Varric…do you know where Fennic is?” I enquire.

“Honestly? No, but from what I saw and what you told me. I don’t blame her.” Varric sighs looking deeper into the fire wall before him.

“Did I do something wrong? I told her she can come to me,” I argue feeling pained at her not coming to me with her issues.

“And so have I and so has Hawke even Chuckles, etc. etc. Fennic is different from most people Eve, if you hadn’t noticed; she…is not used to showing people her vulnerable side. What she saw in the fade scared her into going to brood. Its best to just leave her be to brood,” Varric smiles sadly as my brow softens, noting his strained smile and breaking voice, showing his clear worry for the elf.

“But what if…?” I begin paranoid at the thought of the shaken elf in trouble.

“Fennic is a fighter Eve. She’ll come back better than ever, she’s bounced back from far worse,” Varric assures me.

“But are you going to be alright without her?” I question, my tone gentle, worried.

“I’ll be fine. But whatever happened to Fen must have been pretty big so when she comes back, I’ll make sure to give her one hell of a welcome back party! Now if you excuse me I got to write some letters…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Fen's wandered off again.


	146. Come Home...

“You have little here on early Tevinter history. All these ‘gifts’ to the inquisition and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio? Trite propaganda. But if you want twenty volumes on whether divine Galeta took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it,” Dorian huffs as I approach him, tossing a few books over his shoulder and onto the floor.

“Not to your standards?” I smile weakly at my friend huffing, frowning discarding book after book in the case displayed before him.

“I wouldn’t have to if you could find some rebellious heretic archivist to join the cause,” Dorian retorts.

“Are there rebellious archivist other than you that is?” I smirk lightly.

“If Corypheus ever starts burning masterworks of literature. I’m sure a few will pop up. Did I see something on Genitvi here? I could have sworn,” Dorian begins.

“What is this about Dorian?” I sigh noting his strange behaviour.

“When we fell into the chasm, into the fade I thought we were done for. We went into the fade, physically went into it, I’m alright but are you? I know Fennic wasn’t…” Dorian sighs sadly as I frown at the horrid memory.

“Dorian, I learned a lot but are you?” I question curious.

“I…I need to apologise to Fen. I never knew…she never told me!” Dorian whimpers as I note the betrayal and guilt in his glassy eyes.

“It was probably too painful for her…” I begin gently.

“But she needs to know not all magisters are…” Dorian begins pain in his tone.

“I think she already does Dorian. I don’t think she left because of you. I think…it was too much for her, imagine having your most private secret revealed to everyone both friends and strangers…” I reason gently.

“You… may have a point. I...when Fennic comes back, I’ll…I’ll apologise on the half of Tevinter for what she had to endure and hopefully my gift will cheer her up,” Dorian smirks as I smile at the thought of Dorian bestowing upon Fennic some wine, most likely.

“I…the fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real thing there...beyond description. That we made it out at all is a miracle. You do realize this feat hasn’t been performed in over a thousand years. Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the fade and began the blights. In comparison….if you walk in the fade, others will try to follow. Who knows what secrets Corypheus has revealed? Not all of them will be as lucky as you. What they could unleash…my advice? Keep this quiet. Let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge,” Dorian explains to me and I nod.

“Yeah, you’re right…” I agree fearful of what this knowledge could arise.

“There are enough idiots in the world who think if they just sue enough blood magic, their problems will vanish. Its exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home. This…this I don’t need. What I do need is a copy of the liberalum. I’ll wager I can find Corypheus real name. If I can prove he was a grasping ankle biter with no family to speak of? The lustre would come right off. Wish me luck…” Dorian smiles sadly turning back to the books displayed.

“Dorian….” I begin.

“If you want info on Fen, the best source is the man swooning for her…” Smugly, Dorian smirks as I follow him to lean over the banister finding Solas to my surprise, not at his desk but sat down, leaning against the stone wall of one of his many murals, and sketching, after having just dismissed Fen’s scout, I believe her name to be Meredith.

“I wouldn’t call it swooning,” I mutter.

“Longing, admiring, courting…the list goes on and on. I bet you he’s into the whole body worshipping thing with her, he worships her almost,” Dorian shrugs smirking coy as I nod and decide to approach the silent Solas, briefly, my eyes widen to find scouts of both elven and human looking worriedly into his office.

“Inquisitor thank goodness!”

“What is it?” I question puzzled leaning in noting Solas leaner figure, looking paler and much more stressed.

“You see, for the past days, master Solas hasn’t eaten or drank…”

“What!?” I gawk horrified.

“Yes, any chance we get, he always seems to forget it, it’s worrying us…”

“Of course, I’ll get to it right away!” determined, I enter the room, my eyes widening at the beautiful murals done by Solas he truly is talented but no, I need to focus on Solas health.

“Solas…” Calmly, I begin entering his area.

“Inquisitor,” Sharply, Solas scowls at me as I sigh recalling his distaste of the wardens.

“I know you’re angry but…” I begin peacefully.

“Angry, no, I’m not angry you let an easily corruptible powerful group join our ranks…” Sarcastically, Solas scowls.

“Solas, I’ve been told you haven’t been eating…” I begin desperate to change topic.

I have been eating when necessary…” Severely, Solas cuts in.

Solas…I know you’re worried about Fennic,” I continue.

“I have faith in her return…now if you will excuse me…” Solas brushes me off.

“What’s this…?” Curious, I pick up the sketchpad of sorts, my eyes widening at the beautiful pictures of…

“Is that Fennic?” I question as Solas scowls, not sure what to do as he sighs.

“Yes…I…sometimes, I notice something beautiful and draw simple as that,” Solas shrugs it off as I furrow my brow, looking over the numerous pictures from arms, eyes and hair, all linking to one person Fennic. Softly, I raise a brow at one picture of Fennic her back turned in the picture, looking out at the lake then another of her hunting…that must have been when I third wheeled, a pang of guilt crosses me at the memory.

“You miss her don’t you?” I whisper gently noting a few pictures of her face, in great detail from caring for Robin to even arguing with someone, only then for my eyes to widen when noting one of her sleeping, naked….stunned, my eyes widen as I feel my head blaze up with heat as Solas snatches it out of my hands, scowling at me as I struggle to speak from such a drawing, such raw emotion of love, devotion and feeling as Solas catches on and scowls, turning away, hiding the sketchbook as every now and again, he stops looking though the charcoal pictures, to add more detail and stare down as I notice the warmth, the pain, the loneliness and…guilt? In his eyes at the sight of her…poor Solas, he really misses her.

“Fen is a strong person. She, she will come back I have faith,” Simply, Solas states.

“And so do I. So please…eat not for me, not for you…for her. Fen wouldn’t want you starving,” Softly, I whisper gently pushing the food on his desk closer, turning my back to leave him…

3rd person

Longingly, Solas lingers, lowering his book to look back at the plate and gently, he sits down, tending to his meal…the words echoing in his mind as he stares sadly down at his meal….

_“You must eat,” Solas argues, his brow furrowed at the stubborn girl he had just saved._

_“And why should I?” Fen scowls as Solas notes her twitching nose, not many do but Solas did and he thought it adorable like an annoyed Nug, pouting, most he found often described Fennic as loud, annoying, scary, cold and plain odd, from her skin to her aloof lifestyle, some often called her a knife eared freak but he…he dealt with those close minded fools and he…he saw things differently. He could see when people described her as loud, for she often had to intervene in arguments but he didn’t consider it as bad as others. He found her strong willed nature fascinating and her origins interesting, she is a city elf but with Dalish tattoos as many pondered her origin, she was a puzzle, a mystery he was fascinated in._

_“To help regain your strength,” Solas responds calmly, at first he found her annoying but over the time together, he had noticed her beauty, from her small smile to her kindness with others, a small aspect of her life no one saw but him from his observations, from her small moments with Cole to her calmly taking care of Sera, although he found the girl to be disappointing he found Fennic to be quite the opposite, he found her to be paradox, one he wished to understand and hopefully solve…_

_“We both fought today,” Fen argues._

_“Then what? If I eat will you then?” He proposes._

_“Deal,” Smugly, Fen smirks as he offers the spoon to her with the soup only making Fen scowl as she shuffle forward, the two happily eating out of the same soup…_

Sighing, Solas lowers his head at the memory, pain in his eyes as he looks sadly at the long coat of fabric hanging on the wall, his very best and rare paint supplies beneath it, hidden from view to the outside world…

“Why can’t you see yourself as I do Fen?” Solas whispers pain in her tone as blinking, his ears perk up at the small pitter patter, making him turn to see a familiar Fennec Fox, to the surprise of Solas, sitting down on the wooden table a softly, Solas places his hand on the creature, the pair of them both sharing the same pain, waiting for the same person to come home, to come back to them…

_Fennic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Solas and Fen right now guys? I had people compare it to the Fenris romance with him walking out...


	147. Scary Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked me if Fen ever saw Twilight how would she react...?
> 
> She would throw it out the window she would hate Belle, she would hate EVERYTHING. I think she would have a breakdown from it and Solas would have to calm her down.  
> I could see Solas and her watching it, maybe even bonding over the stupidity of it, I could see Solas trying to hold Fen back from throwing the TV while he himself gets annoyed by the film. 
> 
> I will also say this, I can see Eve being a fan of this, I could see her genuinely love this and not ironically, a guilty pleasure of sorts.  
> What do you guys think?

“Another of the lingering pains of Adamant. Your worship, Ser Ruth is a senior warden of the order. She was one of the many who slit the throat of another to bind a demon. She does not contest to this. In fact, she surrendered to us. She requests no mercy. She wants the public justice on the headman’s axe…” Josephine reports to me as I lean in my throne for the daily judgement.

Calmly, I lean in as the female warden bows her head in shame, shackled as I raise a brow surprised by the surrender only to soften into understanding the guilt of killing a fellow brother or sister, but still to go to that extreme…

“You’re very serious about this. Is more death the answer?” I reason trying to get her to understand there is no need for such an extreme measure.

“There is no excuse for my actions. I murdered another of the order. That blood marks me more than the blight ever could,” Warden Ser Ruth sighs sadly.

“Excepting their actions while thralls of Corypheus, many treaties allow wardens any extreme, if it opposes the blight,” Josephine brings up.

“I can’t do it. I can’t use the greater god to justify my crime as if it would create a future, I could be a part of. It is wrong this broke me. I’ve done worse with full sanction. I can do nothing except be an example of the cost,” Warden Ser Ruth bows her head shame laced in his tone with a bucketful of guilt.

“Shroud paid that example of cost with his life, we give death no tips and so you shall work with the training of our army teach them, help Commander Cullen in the fight to come, just work hard to pay off your crime,” I decide calmly to the torn saddened self.

“Your worship, I- I will try,” Shakily, she bows her head, relieved to finally have the punishment she believes she deserves.

Exhausted, I furrow my brow as I exit the judgement room, needing something to relax my tense nerves, maybe the tavern will do. Interested, I approach the pub, frowning at the sounds, it isn’t as loud as it usually is, I note to myself as I approach only then to hear the sound of smacking. Frowning, I turn to the source, blinking to find Bulla and Cassandra together. Curious, I decide to investigate.

“Again….ourgh….again…” Blinking, I watch the unusual display of Cassandra hitting Bull with the bat of wood, him bracing for it and growling deeper each time again, growing almost angrier.

“Come on this is why the Qun don’t like women fighting. I should have asked Cullen, tch if Fennic was here; she’d actually know how to do this!!!” Growling, Bull barks as Cassandra scowls and reels back the bat, hitting Bull, taking him by surprise as he falls to the floor from her swing.

“Good…one…” Groaning, Bull praises.

“Perhaps you can take over...” Weakly, Cass smiles at me as I frown at the logic used, I’m a mage, I’m no warrior but still Cassandra thrusts the stick into my hand and leaves…

“Qunari training exercise to master your fear, after Adamant I needed it,” Bull tells me.

“So what’s the stick?” I question lost.

“Probably, if I try. It’d involve a lot of Qunari words though. Just hit me with the stick alright? I need to get over this demon crap,” Bull grunts.

“All right your culture your rules…” Sighing, I nod feeling my hand around the stick back and striking him as he grunts in approval, seems I’m doing something right, I wince from the raw red stinging pain of my wrists, aching.

“Damn demon…whose stuck in the fade now? And who killed you that’s right, Iron fucking Bull!!! Oh…I needed that. Thanks boss,” Bull thanks grateful.

“You really all right?” I ask concerned.

“Yeah…thanks. Hey boss,” Bull sighs.

“What?” I ask curious.

“Think you could check on Sera I’m worried about her,” Bull confesses making me raise a brow.

“Really?” I blink surprised.

“Yeah, she isn’t happy…” Bull huffs as I nod in understanding, heading over there, only then to hear the sound of chopping curious yet again, I approach Blackwall finding him focusing on the task at hand.

“Someone I knew once described Adament to me. Adament is and will always be the order he said, a guardian of the edge of the abyss, a hollow soul that stares into the abyss and doesn’t waver. That’s what warden commander Clarel tried to be, what they all tried to be. None of the wardens we saw wavered, they gave their lives willingly. They died for us and Corypheus twisted his sacrifice to make it his own,” Blackwall explains to me, chopping wood as I find a place to lean across; eager to hear his side.

“We stopped it in the end, we saved most of the wardens,” I remind him, trying to assure him it’s over, noting he’s trying to keep himself busy, a trait my mother often did after a scandal or something horrendous occurring back at the family home.

“But not all of them and they died thinking they were doing something good thanks to Corypheus. Even Clarel’s ideals were righteous; her desire to protect what’s so great led her astray. It’s not right. To want to do good, to be good and have that turned against you,” Blackwall reasons as I nod in understanding, agreeing with his view.

“In the end of the day, we tried, nothing is perfect Blackwall, we should take joy in what we recovered and who we saved than brood about those lost,” I explain calmly to him seeing him bow his head.

“You’re right what matters is, we don’t give up. Clarel made great mistakes but she was a great woman…she died a great woman. It’s not the armour or the trappings of the order. It’s not the…joining at the heart of it. All a warden is, is a promise to protect others even at the loss of your own life…”


	148. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...who stayed up until ridiculous o'clock to see the bioware drop? *Raises hand then falls flat to the ground exhausted*  
> ...Worth it.

“Oh come on I think I’ve had enough of this shit,” Seething, I turn to glare up at the familiar eerie green sky above me, hearing the faint sound of pebbles and grains of sand moving as I stretch out, laying out, spreading out on the grainy texture reminding me of a beach as I try to level my tense breathing. My brow furrowed hurt as my ears ring hearing the echoing sound of cheerful innocent children playing only then for those echoes to fade into horrified screams as I notice the scene playing before me, over and over like a never ending record of pure mage children and those too young to know what’s going on, be slain on sight by Templars, hearing the shocked cries of roaring too being slain, sobbing trying to help their wounded children, holding them only to meet the same fate, over and over. I notice my hands shaking as I grimace, trying to hold back my growing rage from the voices and memory, taunting me.

_“You killed us…”_

_The speaker of mages, the killer of mages.”_

_“Your fault,”_

_“Your fault.”_

_“Your fault…”_

Wisdom isn’t here today, most likely senses my anger towards it showing my past, still can’t believe it did that honestly, I feel another bubble of anger hit me at the reminder.

They know, they know, they know…those eyes those fucking eyes, pity, I hate it, I hate it, I don’t need their pity, I don’t need their sympathy and I don’t need their apologises, I just…I just need to be alone, that’s normal, that’s better, that’s safer. Softly, I hear the sound of footsteps making me frown.

“Fennic?” Blinking, I turn to the voice, eyebrow raised when Solas dashes over to me, kneeling down, a look of relief on his features making me puzzled as he places his hands on my shoulders, looking genuinely happy to see me.

“Fennic I….” Solas begins only to trail off from my scornful scowl.

“Don’t. Don’t you start or else I swear I will bring a pride demon here or something!” I warn him as he softly lowers his staff and I stagger back, keeping a distance.

“So…you were a slave,” He begins awkwardly.

“What gave you that idea?” Sarcastically, I huff.

“Fennic I'm...” Solas begins as I frown further.

“What did I say!?” Sharply, I snap at him making him go silent, my stern glare never leaving his as he releases a tired sigh, quickly, I scuttle back distancing myself from him, arms crossed, my legs to my chest.

“I know I…” Pained, Solas bows his head as I raise a brow at the genuine pain and anger in his tone, noting him refusing to look me in the eye almost guilty or ashamed.

“Solas...it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know...so stop the tears I’m tired of them. I’m tired of all the sympathy,” I huff exhaustion evident in my tone.

“Then tell me this, where are you? Are you…?” Solas question, his brow furrowed in worry.

“I’m safe…relax. I’ve been gone for what a day,” I wave him off, finding his worry confusing.

“3 weeks.” Solas answers scowling as I blink.

“Oh. Seems I lost track of time…” I mutter slightly surprised.

“Fennic. Did you ever try to escape? I mean you must have known it was wrong,” Solas changes topic as I feel a brief twitch of rage at the slight humour in his tone, he has no idea; he really has no idea…

“No. No I didn’t.” I snap feeling insulted by the almost condescending tone.

“What?” He does a double take genuinely surprised by my anger and answer.

“Solas, I was brought up believing I was property. I grew up believing it was a daily routine of my mother being beaten, experimented on and raped. I believed that to be normal, when people would vanish and never come back, I simply shrugged it off and called it a normal day. I didn’t know better and whenever someone with your thinking or someone tried to speak out of it, I saw the consequences. I saw a man have his tongue cut out once, I saw a woman be forcefully raped before our eyes, and I saw a child be beaten to a bloodied pulp until we had to put him out of his misery. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, his head had been cracked open but he was still alive, spasms and all that but alive and none of us knew what to do until the leader of our home, put him out of his misery. We never had any funerals cause we were taught we weren’t valuable enough to have one and the amount of bodies we would have had to bury would have gotten in the way of our work and if we didn’t do our work, we’d be brutally beaten to the spot just like that boy…or worse,” Calmly, I explain to him sternly, seeing slowly his eyes widening in horror as he turns away, pained, ashamed as I furrow my brow at the strange reaction to my strict words.

“I…I never knew…” He whispers shakily.

“How would you? You grew up in a village right far from slavery and such. You lived your life and I lived mine. We deal with the hand given to us and move on. So don’t…don’t apologise, don’t…” I scoff, finding his reaction still puzzling.

“So you remember?” He raises a brow surprised as I shrug.

“Bits and pieces nothing of value just pieces…” I shrug it off.

“Fennic….tell me where are you, please Vhenan, Penshra! Ghilas vellathan Vhenan!” Solas almost pleads making me raise a brow surprised as he gently places his hand on top of mine, on his knees as I stand.

“I told you I’m safe,” I assure him.

“I won’t believe it not until I see you…at least…” Solas softly, reaches out to me slowly standing, his fingertips brushing against my cheek as I sigh, bowing my head shaking it as gently; I place his hand down, giving him a tiny squeeze.

“I’m fine, I’m safe and I will come back,” I promise him.

“Promise me…” He demands gradually placing his temple on mine as we enjoy the peace and comforting touch.

“I promise….now then this time I think it’s time you….wake up,” I whisper I smile smugly as Solas blinks and I leave him, smirking smugly at my win unaware of the horrible loss to endure once I awaken…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Fen did a solas, the tables have turned hahahaha!!! So someone asked me why I think Solas and Fen work and honestly I like to imagine Solas likes how protective she is over people like Cole but is also badass and is true to herself, something Solas admires while Fen just likes teasing and brining him out more. What do you guys think? Do you think they are good for each other if so why? Or if not why?


	149. Come Back Soon

Come on, you can do this, you can do this…you’ve fought demons, you’ve faced killer nobles, you nearly faced a dragon. This you can…

Sharply, the sound of wood splitting alerts me, making me jump back and recoil fearful when noting the arrow lodged into the wooden door. I flinch briefly from the faint cuts caused by the burst of wood splinters as shakily, I stand up fearful.

_I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t…_

“What!?” Sera barks, slamming the door open, plucking the arrows out of her door as my eyes stay glued to the floor fearful, I think out of the other guys I work with, Sera is who I fear most, she is like a child, a unpredictable dangerous child, someone I can’t predict. Though, Fennic seems to get along with her, she sort of tames her, heh, Fennic is like a mother to both Cole and Sera, I smirk remembering the arguments Sera and Cole would have with Fennic stopping them like a mother to her two kids, she is like a mother to them, I never noticed before…

I smirk recalling the conversation…

_“Creepy is staring again. Aren’t you meant to be getting better or something? Less like you…” Sera spits out in disgust._

_“That is the reason for Fennic’s lessons. You don’t have to be afraid Sera I won’t hurt you,” Cole assures her._

_“Sera you have nothing to fear of,” Solas rebukes._

_“Shut it baldy. Go away both of you!” Sera orders._

_“I won’t stab you when you turn your back. I won’t do that to your boots or that thing to your arrows. I don’t understand what that last thing is but I won’t do it either,” Cole promises her._

_“Why does it keep talking at me!?” Sera demands._

_“Sera enough,” Fen orders as Sera lowers her head, pouting, arms crossed and complying to the older elf’s orders._

_“Sera no matter how much you turn your head, your ears always point to the fade why?” Curious, Cole questions._

_“It’s like its face doesn’t know what it’s saying,” Sera frowns glancing at the stoic Fennic sighing, keeping them apart with one another but issue is, the two kept gravitating towards Fennic…._

Terrified, I duck down as Sera reels her fist back to deliver a surprise attack my way only for me to duck down, dodging the strike and standing up frowning at the angry glare of Sera as I enter her chambers.

“Sera what was that for?” I question lost to the logic behind the attack on me, only then to notice the glassy look in her eyes.

“Shut up and listen yeah? Never again, you hear me? Everyone is pretending it made sense. Demons and visions and all of it. The fade isn’t real and I saw nothing. Nothing. They were…like little empty things. Like. There’s nothing in the dark. No point. Stupid right? That shouldn’t be scary like...like it was. I’d have taken spiders…like you! You’re scared of spiders? All of them, even little ones? But Fen, what we saw, what she saw…that…that scared her. It scared me…” Sera whispers, teary eyed as she sniffles, forcing her snot and such back in.

“Sera,” I begin trying to stop her.

“I’ve never seen Fen so scared, I’ve heard the tales, her taking on a bloody dragon for one, taking own Qunari and even taking down some blood mages and a deranged Templar but this…what she was scared her. I’ve never seen Fen scared. She couldn’t have bene scared…” Sera argues frowning, head down in denial.

“Sera,” I try again.

“Fen is strong stronger than all of us. She can’t…she can’t be scared of stuff…she didn’t run…she…” Sera turns away pained.

“Sera…” I sigh, shaking my head at the poor girl.

“It’s already shaken Fen enough to leave!” Sera scowls at the window panels of her room.

“She hasn’t left,” I argue.

“Then where she is!?” Sera demands stomping her foot on the floor, rage laced in her tone.

“I didn’t know Fen meant that much to you,” I whisper surprised by the raw rage and tear stained expression on the snivelling mess.

“Fen’s my friend, the fact that she fucking left pisses me off, I mean…I…bullshit, titties…Fen’s strong yeah!” Sera tells more to herself.

“Yes…sure but even the sternest…” I try to explain to her only to be cut off by her piercing glare.

“Then why isn’t she here, to have Fen shaken like that…it…” Disturbed, Sera turns away conflicted.

“Scares you?” I finish as she shyly nods.

“…Sera…I never knew,” I begin once more having no idea, Fen’s impact on her, Bull and the other warriors.

“Fen’s…a good person. She keeps you levelled if I’m freaking out about mages, I can talk to her, you can talk to her she gets it understand you and eggys,” Sera scowls.

“Sera you can talk-” I begin.

“No I can’t you’re not Fen. You don’t…you don’t get it…the fear…” Sera cuts me off as I sigh, turning to look down at my twitching hand, remembering sadly my fear…

“I…” I begin only to gulp it down sighing sadly.

“Fen…she lets me goof off, be myself, I don’t get scolded by those boring adults, she lets me talk without any arguments, or judgement, she’s…she’s my friend…” Defeated, Sera hangs her head.

“It’s stupid to think about anyway. Everybody going on about imaginary stuff when real people died. Probably. Stroud, yeah? Lost a serious moustache there and in trade, a busted down bunch of wardens and they’re always weird. Usually bad stuff happens first so you’re glad when the hero shows up. But wardens are the wrong way ‘round. They’re the good thing that means a bad thing is about to happen. Like in Denerum when the blight ended…” Sera changes topic.

“What do you remember?” I enquire curious, remembering mother and father double checking the security of the tower I resided in.

“People talked about this one warden, a mage. There was a big fight and they…died? I don’t know, maybe they didn’t?” Confused, Sera shrugs.

“You forgot the hero of Ferelden!?” I blink doing a double take at the girl forgetting an individual so important and crucial to our lore and history.

“That was ages ago. Ten years. I was playing with small painted boxes and burying stuff, I stole. I remember more people cringing about magic than blight. Wardens were an excuse for your stuff to go missing. Blackwall’s nice though. Different from those Adament one. Need more like him…” Sera shrugs as I sigh an decide to leave the girl, not sure how to help, praying my talk with her did and…Fen come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So curious question what do you think about Fennic and Sera?


	150. Look...Things have...

Groaning, I scowl at the harsh painful thud echoing in my mind like a tremor from an earthquake, is this how logs feel when they are cut in half? I wonder curious, grimacing and wincing only then to feel a sudden burning acidic lumpy liquid crawl up my throat. Pained, I grimace from the acidic sensation burning, stinging the insides of my throat as quickly, I dash to the toilet slamming open the door, ignoring the crash of the heavy hinges of iron to instead collapse to my shaky, wobbling, boiling knees, aching from my raw muscles as I dive my head into the toilet, puking out, disgusted but familiar to the lumps and spew vomiting out of my throat, over and over, faintly hearing the crack of glass, wincing as I hear the faint crash of glass, noting the shards littered all over the floor, frowning as I shudder from the stinging pain all over my littered body.

Eventually, the vomiting ceases as I take in a few wobbly breathes, repulsed as I note splatters of salvia with hints of my vomit drooling down my parted lips, flinching from the raw harsh pain in my throat. Shakily, I manage to regain some footing, taking in a few rickety breathes as I try to focus, only then for my eyes to widen feeling my muscles tense up as my ears twitch at the sound of rolling bottles, making me turn frantic, marks glowing sorely I wince from the burning pain as I turn. Glaring only for my eyes to widen when feeling a firm hand on my back, softly brush their fingertips through my white locks as I reel my fist back to punch, I falter when hearing the familiar Antivan accent.

“I hope you don’t mind me swooping in,” The Antivan voce greets me as I feel my muscles relax and scowl at the smug voice.

“I swear Zevran anymore crow puns and I will vomit on you…” I groan as he chuckles, softly.

“Your marks are still as beautiful as last,” Gently, he coaxes attempting to reach out to get my arm only to see me reel back, flinching and scowling as he sighs, smiling sadly, a air of disappointment around him.

“Still won’t let me touch your ask Fennic?” Jokingly, Zevran tightly smiles.

“I much prefer tattoos than this,” I grumble as Zevran chuckles.

“You’d look great with a tattoo, perhaps matching mine, we could be twinsies then,” Excitedly, Zevran gushes making me roll my eyes.

“Sorry, but I already have someone in that role,” Jestingly, I bring up.

“Yes well…” He huffs pouting as I roll my eyes at the dummy who continue tending to the room, trying to clean it up, noting the numerous splatters of crimson marking the wall and orange vomit staining the duvet, yeah the inn keeper isn’t going to be too pleased…

“Hah, hah, you’re still as humorous as ever even in these circumstances, though I prefer not to have vomit on me…” Teasingly, he smirks.

“Please tell me we didn’t sleep together,” I groan horrified at the thought.

“Sadly, no, you were too busy drinking and slurring about all sorts. It was cute,” Zevran compliments.

“Go to hell Zevran…” I huff only then to frown flinching at Zevran’s arms around my waist, nuzzling in my side.

“Zevran,” Warningly, I growl at the clingy ass.

“Is that really such a tone you’d use with your partner?” Mischievously, he smiles as I scowl at the ass.

“Zev we’re not partners, we’re not in a relationship.” I correct him, just cause we were sex friends doesn’t mean we were in any sort of relationship.

“Ah yes but one can dream no…” Cheekily, he winks only to see my sharp glare.

“No, no you can’t.” I huff.

“As cold as the winter I see…” Grumbling I sigh allowing Zevran to hug me, knowing of his…past though I never asked he for some reason opened up to me.

“You’re my friend first, sex friend maybe later. You…seem troubled; perhaps this will take this off your mind?” Zevran states, my brow raised at the seriousness in his tone as he takes out a familiar cigarette.

“No, Zevran I don’t…I don’t do that anymore,” Weakly, I turn away as he frowns, surprised as I sigh, remembering Varric’s heartbroken face when seeing me smoke back in Kirkwall, his attempts at getting me to stop I had no idea why, I had no idea as I shouted at him, screaming at him heck even beating him until he told me the truth about his mum and I just…I couldn’t. Kirkwall was bad time for me I needed an escape and this shit helped, I sigh at the memory of Zevran and I after…that, we would smoke, being drifted off into a land without the nagging voices, it helped stop the voices, muffle down the truth.

“Maybe never…” I mutter as Zevran gently helps me up as I wipe away with the stream of salvia from my lips as Zevran helps steady me.

“You never said that before,” Zevran winks as I playfully push him back, hearing the faint crack of glass noting numerous shards littered all over as I plant myself on the bed.

“I was young and stupid.” I remind him sharply.

“So cruel…but still to see my fiend in such a drunken state like that, I hadn’t seen in quite a while I couldn’t leave a drunken beauty such as yourself alone…” He compliments.

“If only….” I smirk.

“Now then, come we should get you ready, I’ve already sent word to Leliana of your whereabouts…” Zevran reveals making my eyes widen and release a groan, my privacy long gone.

“Why!?” I demand from him annoyed.

“Because you have a job to do,” Firmly, he reminds me.

“How do you know this?” I ask curious.

“I have my ways…ways in which you could easily join me,” He offers as I release another loud annoyed groan rolling my eyes at yet another proposition from the fool.

“This again?” I complain out loud.

“I’m just saying if you take me on my offer, we could take over Thedas, defeat the crows and…” He trials off when noting my dishevelled state, attempting to pluck out pieces of glasses from my arms and feet, ignoring the simple stinging pain of plucking them out.

“Yes, yes can we talk about this when I’m not feeling like I’m being body slammed by an ogre every second,” I wave him off.

“Alright,” He sighs, standing up as after changing and Zevran paying we head to Skyhold…shivering, I scowl, arms crossed at the familiar icy chill of the wind nipping at my skin as we approach the mountain side castle. I note Zevran’s beaming grin, eager to see Leliana again and perhaps Morrigan as I trial behind him, not sharing his enthusiasm of returning, instead focusing on other aspects in my mind.

“Look Zev, you need to know. Things have…changed,” I stop in my steps and Zevran stops looking confused.

“Changed?” He frowns puzzled.

“I…” Awkwardly, I look away not sure how to tell him of recent…’developments.’

“Fennic!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this won't be awkward. Someone asked what jealous Solas would be like, what do you guys think?


	151. Mixed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked how Fen would act if she were jealous and how would Solas react to it, would love to know your ideas!

Shocked, I feel my body tense as automatically, I grab hold of the attacker’s wrist, twisting the assailant making them cry out in pain and fall to their knees.

“Inquisitor!!” My eyes widen as I look down at the pained girl, groaning.

“Again seriously?” She huffs.

“Hey at least it was something new,” I shrug casually.

“Fennic. You’re back! You’re really back!” Joyous, Eve gushes.

“Seems so…” I mutter.

“Fennic who is your beautiful friend?” Zevran questions me as I raise a brow at his giggling brow.

“Zev this is Eve, the inquisitor,” I introduce them to one another as cheekily, Zevran takes the offered hand of Eve and press his lips on her hand, making her eyed widen and a blush to form on her features.

“Ah so you are the inquisitor, I had heard legends but seeing the real you, the tales do you no justice for your beauty,” Smugly, Zevran praises.

“R-really?” Eve stutters ruby red.

“Focus Zev.” I remind him sternly.

“Fine, fine,” He pouts.

“Wait…Zevran as in…” Eve’s eyes widen as I groan, preparing for the armada of questions to come.

“Hero of Fereldan yes,” Zevran smugly smiles.

“How do you know so many influential people!?” Eve gawks at me.

“She sleeps with the right people,” Boldly, Zev winks placing his arm around my shoulder as Eve gawks in shock, ruby red.

“Sl-slept around!?” Eve gasps.

“Oh shut up, you little kaffas,” I curse snatching Zevran’s hand, twisting it making him cry out in agony as I place my foot on his shoulder pinning him down and increasing my tightness on him, scowling.

“Oh my, who is this Solas? To think someone could tame the wild Fox he must be quite the man,” Grimacing, Zevran smiles as I shove him to the floor, feeling nothing but irritation.

“That would be me…” Surprised, my eyes widen at the calm and composed voice of Solas, however I furrow my brow at the hidden tone laced with annoyance towards Zev.

“Solas,” I begin calmly, I need to explain to him, that….

“A mage? I see you and your brother have a type,” Zev teases lightly as I curse at the dumb ass.

“Shut up,” I snap trying to silence him.

“And this is…?” Solas frowns gesturing to look down at the smirking Zev.

“Zevran, companion to the hero of Fereldan,” Zev boasts.

“Ah another tag along…” Solas mutters bored.

“Solas,” Sternly, I frown at the hidden hostility that no one seems to notice.

“Hahah, it’s such an honour to meet you please, I’m sure Leliana and Morrigan will be pleased to see you” Eve smiles.

“Morrigan’s here too!? I must see the kid, but I must say. Solas You have fascinating eyes, my friend.” Warmly, Zevran smiles excitedly, trying to be friendly.

“And you have a tongue that wags on both ends,” Solas frowns.

“Ah! Now that is a new one. I shall have to remember it,” Zevran smirks as I sigh, shaking my head at the tension rising while the others are unaware…oh boy.

Sighing, I watch as Zevran gushes over Kieran and greeting Morrigan who seems less than amused to see him while with Leliana is the exact opposite. Happily, Leliana hugs him…wow its weird, blinking I watch the strange contrasting reunions as Eve goes off on my ear about who knows what, until…noting the guys, Bull training with Blackwall.

“Welcome back Fox,” Bull greets me.

“About time you showed up, you got yourself sorted out?” Blackwall asks, looking concerned as I sigh, sitting down next to them, watching their shield bashing cease as Blackwall draws his sword, sitting down to sharpen it, getting out a flint from his pocket to focus on sharpening the blade while exhausted, Bull leans against the wall, taking a break.

“I think she got more than sorted out,” Brazenly, Bull winks as I groan head down.

“Bull…” I growl warningly at the smug male.

“Hey nothing wrong we in the Qun use…” Bull begins only to trial off from my sharp glare.

“No. Bull, I mean it. None of that happened,” I state the fact clearly, recalling my clothed form when waking up.

“Right…you feeling the tension or is it just me?” Uneasily, Blackwall asks leaning in, a low voice as we glance at the group, seeing Eve question the tired tightened smile of Zevran while Solas is lingering, talking to Cole as I note him sometimes sparing a glance in my direction as I sit on the log nearby, legs spread my head bowed down in exhaustion. Awkwardly, I rub my neck, feeling my tense neck, aching my muscles groan, feeling the storm brewing.

“If you mean from Solas then yeah at least with Zev he’s trying to be friendly, it’s weird Solas being…” I trail off, struggling with the word.

“Jealous?” Bull answers.

“Yeah, I feel like I need to talk to him about it that’s what people do right, Hawke mentioned talking…” I trial off, not sure what to do as I turn to the guys, looming over me both their arms crossed and brows furrowed in deep thought and contemplation.

“Yeah but thing is where do you stand with Solas? From what I’ve seen you two…have no clue. Solas wants more than you’re giving him and this whole leaving and coming back with another guy isn’t helping,” Bull points out.

“Sometimes I forget you were a spy,” I grumble in defeat, head down not sure what to say or do.

“You should talk to him, clear the air,” Blackwall states.

“You think?” I sigh uncertain.

“Its best to rip the band aid off then let the issue linger.” Bull agrees.

“Oi Fennic!” Suddenly, the angered voice of Sera approaches, making me raise a brow as I stand up.

“Oh hey Se-Kaffas!!!!” Horrified, I screech back as I feel the sharp jab to my nose, pushing me back as I grab my nose, feeling the heavy warm liquid flow down as well as my ears burning, groaning from the harsh impact of my back to the ground and hearing frantic footsteps as I release a weak groan.

“Yeah….should have told ya…Sera wanted to see you,” Awkwardly, Blackwall mutters.

“Really? What gave you that idea!?” Cursing, I release a small curse cradling my sore, throbbing nose feeling a familiar liquid gush down as Sera flees after being punched in the face…

What did I do!?

Hissing, I curse as I sit on the sofa; Solas gently by my side tending to my bloodied nose as quietly, the small pitter patter of people above going by their daily lives lingers in my ears.

“Why did she do that? She says she misses you and then does that?” Eve questions puzzled.

“No idea, the girl had no idea the damage she could have done,” Solas scowls as I feel a familiar warmth flow through my features as Solas gently tends to my features, softly wiping away the blood stains and gently shushing me as I hiss every now and again.

“Look…I got to head out soon. I’ll leave you to it, besides I got to ask Zevran some questions,” Excited, Eve smiles making me frown puzzled as she practically drags Zevran out, leaving us alone…

“So…any clue on Sera’s motive?” I begin curious.

“We both now that is child is reckless and unpredictable,” Snidely, Solas remarks.

“She means well, she doesn’t have a firm grasp on her emotions…” I defend her calmly.

“So…where did you go?” Solas questions as I feel the tension rise between us.

“Solas…I didn’t…” I begin wanting to clear the air.

“Didn’t what? I don’t care what you do,” Coldly, he scoffs as I frown, not liking his attitude.

“Solas, let me speak. Zevran and I didn’t do…” I try to clarify.

“Then why did you two come back?” He demands, fury in his calm speech.

“He had wanted to see Morrigan and Leliana again,” Partly, I lie, not bringing up the mission I had for him, speaking of, I need to ask for a report.

“He seemed awfully fond of you,” Snippily, Solas remarks.

“Oh for…look yes we did sleep together. That was it though purely physical, that was years ago Solas, it’s in the past. Shock horror people have needs and sometimes in a world, where every movement could be your last you tend to want to do some things…” I explain to him scowling.

“You never mentioned _him_ ,” Solas mutters.

“Why should I? You never asked and why should I tell you who I sleep with? You hardly tell me anything of your past and when I do ask, you talk about the fade. There’s more to you than just the fade Solas,” I argue.

You’re right why should I ask you of that!?” Angered, Solas raises his voice sarcasm evident in his bitter tone, standing up.

“No. you don’t get to do this right now. You do not get to judge me nor him. What we did was in the past, I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of lovers…” I accuse.

“…” Pained, Solas turns away grimacing.

“That’s what I thought. So you can’t judge him if you do you’re judging me. Solas we’ve both had lives before one another, we both lived before meeting one another…” I sigh, tired.

“That doesn’t mean you can hide this. How many others have you slept with?” Solas whispers, his tone delicate and vulnerable surprising me.

“I don’t know…Solas I’ve slept with a lot of people and if you want this. You need to deal with it and get over yourself…” Fed up, I state the fact as it is.

“Oh so now we’re talking about this,” Unimpressed, Solas crosses his arms, leaning against his desk.

“You said you were willing…” I remind him.

“Things change,” Seething, Solas leans in as I glower at the ass, feeling my blood boil.

“What has changed?” I demand exasperated.

“I wasn’t the one who left!” Solas snaps, practically screaming at me making me blink surprised until sighing, turning away scowling remembering him holding me after that when we would share a bed, his clinginess.

“Solas…” I begin gently noting the hurt, pain, and betrayal in his eyes.

“No. I…Enough. I need to be alone…leave me!” Solas orders as I scowl, shaking my head done with it, done with this and most of all done with him.

“Fine, I’m out…if it’s any constellation, I’m cool with your ex-girlfriend fade spirits,” Smirking, I tease fleeing, narrowly dodging Solas throwing a book of pages at me in frustration, he scowls at me as I simply smirk and leave the brooding mess to mope, having no time nor patience for the ass…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho, Solas getting Jealous! What do you guys think of this? I loved writing Fen's comeback to his spirit girlfriend thing that made me smile, love to hear your responses!


	152. Cold Confessions

Grumbling, I feel my tense muscle mope, groaning, scowling at the nerve of my argument prior, I mean. Come on he shouldn’t be getting like this. Yes I’ve slept with other men but not like he hasn’t so why is he getting so fussy? I mean I think this is the first time I’m willing to be in a genuine relationship, not physical and he’s having a go at me for my past when no doubt he’s had his fair share, I mean sure not many would go for some bald guy but I’m sure in his youth he’s had his fair share. I mean I remember when Blackwall and Solas were talking about their youth…

_“I am sorry about your... friend. Losing someone is difficult…” Blackwall begins after walking around after Solas’ mission._

_“Thank you. The death itself was less painful than what came before. Seeing a good spirit twisted, its nature defiled. Those mages knew nothing of my friend. Worse, they did not care,” Solas spits out in disdain at the memory, anger still laced in his tone._

_“I... don't know what to say,” Sadly, Blackwall confesses._

_“Nor will you, until you've seen ignorance snatch away all that you love. Pray such a day never finds you….” Solas bows his head as gently, I place my hand on his shoulder, giving his shoulder a brief squeeze as his pained lilacs greys meet my comforting blues as he places his hand on top of mine appreciating the gesture as I walked up ahead, hearing Eve and Dorian gossip…_

_“For all your experience, Solas, you don't carry yourself like a soldier…” Blackwall pipes up._

_“You should have seen me when I was younger. Hot-blooded and cocky, always ready to fight,” Solas smirks at the memory as curious, I turn back raising a brow at the idea of such a calm and collected guy to be reckless._

_“Ah, youth,” Blackwall sighs at the memory._

_“It is a delicate balance for those who fight. If they lack sufficient passion, they never become truly skilled, and die or leave the life,” Solas explains solemnly._

_“But too much passion, and they end up dead or monsters better off dead,” Blackwall frowns._

_“Yes. It is a rare soldier who can fight without letting it define him…” Solas sighs, head down as we continued the walk._

“Hey Fox, you dong good!?” Brightly, Bull smiles waving me over with Krem and the chargers with Zevran happily enjoying his drink.

“Well let’s see, telling Solas to stop being a condescending asshat and then having a book thrown your way what do you think Bull…” Sarcastically, I greet the group.

“Pretty good then,” Krem smirks as I roll my eyes.

“I hope, I didn’t cause a rift between you two,” Zevran smiles guiltily.

“Relax, Zevran. We got another rifts to sort out this one is nothing,” Light-heartedly, Bull comments as Krem and I groan, face palming at the shit joke as he chuckles with Zevran.

“No, it’s nothing. He just needs to get over the fact that I had a life outside him,” Scowling, I growl as Krem passes me a pint, making me give him a nod of thanks and take a sip.

“So Zevran. You were one of the Crow’s?” Bull begins leaning in curious as Zevran chuckles.

“It has been some time, my friend, but yes. I would say they treated me well, alas, it couldn’t last forever. Why so interested?” Zevran asks curious.

“The Ben-Hassrath could know more about the Crows,” Bull smirks.

“There’s not much to know,” I shrug.

“You know about them Fox?” Bull raises a brow.

“You could say that,” I take another sip of my ale.

“Say that, my dear you deserve more credit. She was offered quite the place there, a high up role, nearly a master. Then again it was mostly out of fear, its best to have Fox as your friend than your enemy,” Zevran gushes.

“Shit you’re kidding,” Bull chuckles.

“I don’t do that anymore. Don’t get me wrong, I still have connections but it’s too much danger, too many people who want me dead and will take that out on my family rather than me,” I elaborate.

“So you left?” Bull frowns.

“Hawke’s idea along with Merrill’s. They said…I should find myself a new name, I shouldn’t keep using the same name, he gave me, I was more than how he create me…although, I may not agree with Merrill’s beliefs, I respect both Hawke and Merrill to an extent. Plus Aveline and Isabela hated the idea of me being in something dodgy, like that,” I explain calmly.

“You must care about them a lot,” Bull mutters.

“There my family,” I whisper solemnly feeling Bull place his hand on my shoulder as my eyes soften and briefly I flinch, turning to see his gentle smile.

“You’re already a family member in the chargers,” Bull assures me surprising me.

“He isn’t wrong. You’re like the wacky aunt or mum of the group,” Krem confirms as I note the chargers raising their glasses to me making me shake my head at the idiots.

“Why turn it down?” Krem questions invested.

“Simple, enemies and apparent arch rivals, all I knew was Isabela had jobs and I had the weapons until I got bored and they came to my mansion. Now I don’t know about you but typically when drowning yourself with liquor you prefer no company, or maybe that’s just me,” Calmly, I explain.

“I liked my cloak and hood, it was comfy…” I respond, remembering most nights laying in it due to the sheer softness of the fabric.

“Don’t forget the mask,” Zevran reminds me.

“Oh yeah the mask was badass,” I smirk reminiscing of the beautiful mask.

“Tell me have you heard of the Silver Wraith?” Smirking, Zevran questions in a low tone.

“The slave liberator?” Krem smirks.

“Hell yeah who hasn’t. Some call her the bandit queen, they say she has connections in everything you name it she does and they call her the true syndicate queen. They say she struck down a Tevinter magister and a whole group of Venatori to free some slaves…wait don’t tell me….” Bull’s eyes slowly widen, turning to me.

“Yo,” Calmly, I wave my hand smirking at the giddy smirks on both Krem and Bull’s shocked features.

“How famous are you?” Krem gawks.

“Not much. Besides, I did it for money, my brother and I needed money at Kirkwall, who do you think got us the wine?” I smirk, remembering my time at Kirkwall, finding it boring, often doing nothing but smoking, drinking and talking, so thought of getting a part time job. Hawke helped sometimes but hey got us the money for the Deep Roads, heh, I remember Hawke crying over buying an extra punch and having no money for the roads until I swooped in, revealing my savings, let’s call it a fair trade for her hospitality and treatment to my brother.

“Nice…they say you took on a shit ton of magisters even some of your own brethren…until the Silver Wraith got blown up on a shipment,” Krem frowns.

“They looked more into the profit then the people involved, I didn’t allow it so now, the Silver Wraith is presumed dead,” I shrug.

“Smart move how’d you do it?” Bull leans in eager.

“And ruin the surprise?” I play along, snickering at Bulls pout.

“The offer still stands to work with me,” Zevran offers teasingly.

“Yeah? How is that going?” I questions smirking at Zevran joining in with pouting.

“Well…” He trials off guiltily.

“Yeah, tell me when you want a real organisation,” I scoff.

“Fair maiden you wound me,” Playfully, Zevran places his hand on his chest as I roll my eyes only then for Eve to arrive…

“If only that wound silenced you…” I mutter grumpily as Eve wants me to join her on some expedition with Bull. Casually, I stand up with Bull ready to go.

“May I come?” Zevran asks standing up excited as I feel my body stiffen, my blood turning ice cold as Eve excitedly nods, gushing about it as uneasily, Bull and I share a look when spotting the group already outside, consisting of in particular, a certain grumpy elf hobo mage…

This…this isn’t going to end well.

So turns out the reason for Eve’s enthusiasm to go out is well…

Stoically, I stand by the side of Eve on her throne room as Josephine gives the charges as Florianne arrives chained up with the inquisition soldiers holding her at bay before the throne.

“I do not believe a reminder is necessary for this accused. Her capture and discharge could not have been more public. Grand duchess Florianne De Chalons, although her titles among the dignities already at risk of forfeiting. You spared her life, despite her treachery. What becomes of it falls to you,” Josephine reports back the day, as a sense of bitter sweetness envelopes me, remembering that night…I feel a faint blush at the faint memory.

“Out of your element Florianne, welcome to the inquisition, my party…” Smugly, Eve greets her.

“Despite her posture, Lady Florianne has acknowledged your authority,” Josephine informs us.

“Should I curse you on the behalf of the elder one? I realize he had no intention of honouring the concordats I manipulated. Do as you must I respect your mastery of the game, even as I despise your victory. Celene and Briala does not know their fortune,” Florianne spits out scoffing.

“Like most nobility, she hasn’t worked a single day in her life and for that she shall work with the common, farm work, provide the food to those who have fed you your entire life!” Eve declares self-assuredly as I raise a brow, impressed with the answer and amused at the thought of some lousy noble working for the common men, the people who worked and worshipped her now she has to worship them in a sense.

“Sentenced to walk with animals how droll,” Unamused, Florianne huff turning her back as she is guided out of Judgement and eagerly, Eve leaps out of the throne and we head off, to carry out our jobs.

Calmly, we stroll through Strom coast, Eve and the others leave the cave after destroying the last of the red lyrium distribution areas. Of course Eve forbade me from going in, fearful of it effecting me and my marks, not like I blame her but then again why invite me out then if this was our goal? Eh, not going to question her I mean we’ve had to deal with the seekers Cassandra wanted gone and the wardens Blackwall wanted gone as well as the hunt for Venatori for Dorian, which Bull and I were hardly against.

“So Zev what’s our little fox like in bed?” Bull asks startling me as I draw my blades, glaring daggers at the snickering Bull.

“Bull you bastard!” I curse at him, anger laced in my tone as he chuckles.

“What? I’m just interested. Solas refuses to give me details,” He smirks innocently.

“That isn’t something you should be interested in!” Eve sputters flushed.

“Come on spill…”Bull persists as briefly, I glance at Solas remaining calm. Stoic but I notice the frown on his features as he moves on ahead, a distance from us as Eve glances between Solas and I, resting on me confused as I simply shrug, having no clue on what to do with the mage.

“A gentleman never tells,” Zev smirks.

“Thank you Zev,” I sigh relieved.

“But I’ll say this,” Zev smirks coyly snickering from my sharp glare.

“You’ll say nothing if you wish to keep your balls!” I growl threateningly making Zev nervously laugh.

“She is quite the dominant partner,” Cheekily, Zev winks as I glare daggers at the bastard practically spewing flames.

“Zevran. What is ‘the bird and the bee’? Innocently, Cole questions briefly making me falter in my steps.

“Ah surely Fen should tell you she seems like the more fitting role model,” Zevran glances at me, shrinking back from my sharp glare but…

“Well, you see, when a man and a woman – or a man and a man, or a woman and a woman – or any two discerning parties really-”

“No.” Sharply, I intervene with Solas surprisingly our voices chorus making us both blink and glance at one another, a awkward silence filling the room.

“Well my friend, I did try,” Zevran sighs sadly.

“I like bees. But they don’t like jars…” Cole mutters, playing with his fingers, gravitating to me as I frown at the memory of the sad Cole, when seeing Sera with a pot of bees and attempting to free them to set on Cole, only to break it open and cause Sera to be attacked and of course, they don’t bring the advisors, the guys in charge to deal with it, no I had to deal with it and it wasn’t pretty…

“I have noticed that you have been staring at me for quite some time my friend. Truly this is a face to be marvelled at! But you did not strike me as the type,” Zevran turns back to Cole for a more appropriate conversation.

“I don’t understand… you smile and laugh, but you aren’t happy,” Cole points out as briefly, Zevran glances at me.

“Ah, I see. It will be alright,” Zevran assures him.

“I don’t know how to help. You like Fen but she doesn’t like you as you do. She…she didn’t know you saw more, she couldn’t have known, she had so much on her plate while you longed for her she moved on. I’m sorry…glistening, shining, brightly, yes, yes this will impress her. I will tell her tonight and…where is she? Why isn’t she here? Is she okay?” Cole whispers as my eyes widen at Coles words turning to Zevran, who turns away looking pained as Bull glances at me and I’m speechless, not sure what to say, just feeling overwhelmed by guilt as I sigh, shaking my head and leaving Zevran to have a breather, to be alone for a while.

“I want to help, you’re like Fen, she smiles through the pain, but I don’t know why. If she forgets then she forgets me and I don’t want her to forget me…” Cole confesses sombrely as Eve glances at me.

“Cole…” Sadly, I sigh approaching the saddened boy, head down as gently I place my hand on his hat making his beady glassy eyes meet my solid blue as I ruffle his hat, he leans into my touch as we continue onwards, a sombre air in the atmosphere…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Daaang. Poor Zevran, what is your view on Fen X Zev? Also to those that enjoy Zevran x Warden if that occurred in this playthrough they would have just been good 'friends' like Isabella and Zevran. What did you think of them? Why do you think it happened? Love to hear your thoughts, do you think they would have been better than Solas and Fen or not?*


	153. Faithful Friendship

“Zevran….Zevran!!!” I scowl as the male smiles sadly, avoiding me like the plague as we enter Skyhold.

“I apologise but I must tend to…sharpening my blades?” Innocently he smiles.

“If that was an innuendo that’s a pretty shitty one coming from you,” I point out as he flees and I sigh, chasing after the idiot, eventually finding him on the battlements, looking out at the snowy mountain side.

“Right you done running away?” I grumble frowning at him arms crossed as he sits on the battlements, leaning over, looking out over the snowy mountains of Skyhold.

“Not really, never,” Smugly, he smirks looking back at me, a fake smile plastered on him.

“Can we at least talk about what Cole said?” I demand annoyed at him for avoiding the matter at hand.

“And ruin what we have? Nah…” Zevran smiles waving me off, making my eyebrow twitch at the ass.

“Zevran, it’s okay…” Softly, I try to assure him, trying to do as Hawke and Eve would do.

“It isn’t though you…love someone else,” Zevran sighs sadly looking down ashamed.

“Love’s a bit strong there…” I mutter my tone nervous at the thought.

“Oh don’t lie. You and I, both of us kindred souls, but I always noted your fear of commitment, fear of getting hurt but throughout the years I never did the one thing he wanted and what I’m good at…talking. You never opened up to me, it hurt sometimes but I just though with time and then days passed to months and then years and still you never spoke to me. It still hurt seeing how open you are with them and I thought we were friends,” He confesses sadly, my eyes widening at how in depth and heartfelt his genuine words are.

“We are…” I reassure him, not adjusted to this agreement, I mean Isabelle and I don’t talk about the past unless we need to or want to, cause we both have the same understanding that the past is in the past for a reason, there’s no need to bring it up when there are nicer topics to speak off like freedom and hats.

“Then why won’t you talk to me?” He demands hurt evident in his tone surprising me as he sharply turns to me, his eyes glassy as I sigh, massaging my temple from the pain that is this torturous conversation.

“Because friends don’t have to talk about their issues, sometimes friends can just be friends. You don’t need to open up to someone or talk about their issues you can just be mates, who meet at the pub and chat…” I reason to him calmly, hoping he can understand. I want his friendship I do I just... don’t like talking about such sensitive topics with me, which is why I don’t get angry when people speak ill of elven people, because well for one they aren’t my people and second I don’t want to bring up issues, cause if I stick up for them, they would find a weak spot of mine and abuse it. I’ve seen it done to numerous people and I won’t be a victim to my anger, the only time I do get angry concerning the elven is when they presume I’m one of them. I’m my own person, foremost and first most, no one is going to take that from me…

“You…you know you’ve changed I hadn’t realized it until now back then you were…” Softly, Zevran smiles.

“A little shit,” I interrupt frowning.

“I wouldn’t call you that,” Zevran chuckles lightly.

“You’re joking right? I hated the world, had a boner for killing mages heck, I even had the emo fringe going on. I’m surprised Hawke and the others didn’t belt me when I was younger, I would have certainly hit my younger self if I could…” I bring up, frowning at the thought of my young edgy broody state, god I hated myself, I had as Varric called it a sword up my ass.

“I thought you were beautiful, when Isabela introduced me I was in awe, you were so beautiful, so amazing, so powerful and when I looked into your eyes, you had a fire, a fire I saw anger at the world and saw power but I never pictured you being weak not in the slightest, heck when we made love you were always in control, never had a chance…” Zevran reminisces sombrely.

“Did you have to mention that…?” I grumble, coughing awkwardly at the memory.

“Not really but it lightened the mood didn’t it?” Zevran shrugs snickering as I frown.

“No. It just made it awkward,” I point out dead panned as he snickers once more.

“For you maybe…” He shrugs innocently batting his eyelashes making me roll my eyes once more.

“So…we can still be friends? I mean…” Zevran trials off almost fearful as I scoff.

“Yes and the relationship we had…it’s over Zev it is. I just…I still want to be friends but that’s it nothing else,” I state the fact clear as day as Zev stares almost in still shock.

“You must really love him,” Zev brings up making me wince.

“Again with that word!?” I grumble complaining hissing to myself.

“Fen, throughout the years I’ve known you, you’ve never been tied down instead you were quite rebellious, the goddess of rebellion I’d call you. So to see someone as rebellious as you, be tamed by some calm and composed man is shocking…I’d never thought I’d see the day you would have a genuine relationship…” Bitter sweetly, he smiles.

“I haven’t been tamed, hell I didn’t even know what one was…” I confess lowly earning a wry chuckle from Zevran.

“Of course you didn’t, he better treat you well,” Zev smirks coyly.

“Shouldn’t you be having that talk with him…?” I question furrowing my brow as he laughs.

“Perhaps at a later date…” Fleeting, he smiles standing up, approaching me as I raise a brow, surprised as I feel his lips gently peck my temple.

“I love you Fennic. Goodbye,” He whispers sadly, pain in his tone as I frown.

“I’m not dead yet dumbass...geez lighten up,” I huff chuckling nervously at his declaration, refusing to look him in the eye.

“True, I just…” Sadly, he brings me into a awkward hug as I briefly flinch, not sure what to do I pat his back, coughing awkwardly removing himself from me as he smiles and leaves…leaving me alone to think.

Exhausted, I lower my head staring numbly at the stone wall of the battlements, feeling the cool crisp wind of the mountains snap me back into reality as I hear the soft sound of footsteps as I try to level my breathe releasing a pained sigh as I turn to a sheepish Eve, my eyes browns raised curious to what she entails for me…

“Wanna hang out?”


	154. Questionable Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas Eve Chapter for you guys hope you like it. How do you see Fen celebrating Christmas? What could you see her do on the day with the others? What could you see her and Solas do for Christmas rituals and stuff?

“Did I hear right, Zevran? You were an Antivan Crow? I’ve heard of them. You don’t get many in the Imperium,” Loudly, Dorian’s voice echoes above Solas as he frowns at yet another annoying voice nagging and interrupting his work.

“Well, yes. Do not take this the wrong way my friend, but it is hard to assassinate someone when so many other people have already lined up to try,” Zevran jokes lightly furthering aggravating Solas at the voice of the charismatic yet obnoxious man, who so happens to be one of the many ex-lovers his partner had hid from him…

“None taken,” Laughing, Dorian chuckles making Solas brow twitch in aggravation.

“Those tattoos, Zevran. Do they mean anything?” Dorian enquires curious.

“Oh, these?” Zevran laughs gesturing to his facial tattoos.

“There serve only to emphasize what is already there, my friend. I have more if you’d like to see them,” Flirtatiously, Zevran offers.

“Well, perhaps I would. Though I would have to speak to Bull about it,” Dorian mutters.

“The more the merrier!” Cheerfully, Zevran expresses as Solas lowers his head, shaking it in disgust at the male above him only then to hear their farewells, bringing a great relief to Solas until hearing the sound of incoming footsteps from the stairs by his office, wait…no…no!

Frowning, Solas focuses on his work, his brow furrowed as he attempts to focus on his research only for each time and time again to hear a familiar taunting voice of Fennic resonating in his mind. Fed up, he removes himself from his desk, shaking as he plops himself on his seat, head down infuriated as he tries to cool off, feeling a wave of emotions he tries to keep under check through mediation, through painting through walking through the fade but each and every time, he is disturbed by the sly voice each and every time, breaking him out of his focus, none of this would have happened if he didn’t arrive if he…

“Ah Solas my dear friend!” Brightly, Zevran’s chirpy voice greets the scowling male.

Of course he’s here, Solas thinks to himself, annoyed as he tries to hide his temper, focusing on the sketchpad in his hands, head down to try to relax and ignore the burden in his area.

“You are a rather quiet fellow, aren’t you?” Joyfully, Zevran’s chirpy voice breaks the tension as reluctantly, Solas turns to him frowning.

“I do not feel the need to speak simply to fill silence, if that is what you mean,” Solas remarks bitterness etched into his tone.

“I see. Should I take this to mean you are shy? In need of someone to lavish you with attention? Bring you out of your shell? I can be very encouraging in that regard,” Zevran smirks slyly at the frowning Solas.

“Hmm,” Blandly, Solas ignores him focusing on the picture before him, he had done this after Halamshiral, fortunately remembering her beautiful attire, a part of him hoping to have seen her in elven formal attire, but still even then she still looked beautiful in his eyes.

“You do not speak much,” Groaning, Solas grumbles as Zevran continues clearly, not taking note of the tension in the room, despite being an assassin.

“You speak more than enough for the both of us,” Solas remarks dryly.

“A-ha! Yes, true. But what fun is talking if you don’t have a partner to do it with?” Zevran counters.

“I’m sure you will let me know eventually,” Solas mutters annoyance etched into his tone as he continues his art hoping for the elf to leave him in peace…sadly, it’s Zevran.

“How long have you travelled alone, Solas?” Zevran questions looking up at his murals.

“For quite some time. I have kept more familiar company in the Fade for many years. Why?” Solas questions wary.

“Then it must have been some time for you,” Zevran proposes.

“Some time since what?” Solas furrows his brow.

“Since you last had a lover,” Zevran smirks.

“What?” Solas blinks, coughing out of shock.

“Assuming you’ve had lovers, of course,” Zevran comments.

“That’s… That is not important right now. We have far greater concerns at hand,” Solas reminds him sternly.

Seems important for you, even though it happened in the past and we have ended it…but very true. Only it helps in times of trouble to seek… release, does it not? You must be grateful for Fennic,” Zevran smirks coyly at the scowling Solas.

“I prefer to focus on our current goals and Fen and my personal life have nothing to do with you,” Sharply, Solas scowls, his tone defensive as he glares at the back of the smirking Zevran.

“Well I’m just saying I could offer you some lessons,” Sultry, Zevran lowers himself onto the date, a glint of mischief in his eyes disgusting Solas.

“Lessons?” Solas snaps, his tone barely containing control showing fury as his brow twitches, feeling his fingertips stab into the arm of his chair.

“Yes to satisfy her Fennic is quite the-”

“I think I know how to please my lover besides I am not the lover she had to fake her…enjoyment of the activity numerous times…” Snidely, Solas cuts off the assassin raising a brow briefly looking down to see a familiar sleeping Fennic Fox, snoozing beneath his desk.

“P-Pardon...?” Shocked, Zevran whispers, his tone vulnerable.

“Now if you will excuse me I have much more important matters to attend to…if you shall excuse me,” Swiftly, Solas leaves smirking smugly as he leaves the flabbergasted Zevran, blinking over the reveal of Fen’s dirty little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Solas in this chapter with Zevran?


	155. Tavern Talk And Girly Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys, the day has finally come I hope this chapter is a good gift to all of you! Would love to know your thoughts on it!

Peacefully, I enjoy the still silence of the Hinterlands, hunting for various creatures from rams to bears and even nugs, just the two of us and for once I appreciate the silence, it’s relaxing, calming, sooth-

“Eek!!!” Loudly, the sloshy splash of water stains that much needed silence as my brow furrows watching the ram I had aimed at flee into the distance. Disappointed, I lower my head, releasing a tired sigh trying to get my breathing under control as I turn my unimpressed gaze to the shivering Eve, holding herself, hugging her quivering body, smiling weakly at my poker faced state as I simply ignore her, hearing the faint crisp hiss and fizz of the crackling flames, heating and drying her drenched state as we continue hunting through the lush hinterland forest.

Slowly, my eyes close trying to enjoy the brief peacefulness, hearing the faint bristle of leafs and note a few beautiful flowers with various shades and shapes flowing through the warm breeze, my eyes narrow when spotting another ram eating happily by its lonesome as I calmly and stealthily kneel down. Quickly, I turn to Eveline copying my movements though I notice her wobbly and sway a bit, her balance not on par to my own as I hurriedly adjust her, giving her a brief nod which she nods back and comes over as I turn back to my target.

Deep breathes, steady, I tell myself, pulling the string back, arrow loaded as I aim and…fire! Smirking, the ram collapses to the ground, crying out in pain as quickly, I rush over to the pained creature, Eve following behind me…turning away briefly conflicted as I remove the arrow, releasing it back to aim for the heart and succeed, noting the creature turn limp from moving as Eve sadly sighs.

“Still…you’re still emotional over this?” I grumble.

“The ram had no idea…” Eve whines.

“Look it’s the outside world; you need to take what you can get here. You can’t be fussy no matter your station, if you don’t like it then turn vegan or something. I don’t care,” I huff not wanting to deal with her emotional state as we continue on our way, strangely enough making our way into a cave to find…

“Bear!!!” Horrified, Eve screeches as we flee, my eyes narrowing when noting Eve trying to fire at the bear, only making it angrier and faster. Hastily, I grab Eve by her coat noting the bear drawing closer and closer as I manage to climb ourselves up on a tree and scowl at the bear as Eve’s grip tightens on me, firing fire spell after fire spell, strangely enough only angering the bear more, my eyes narrow when it growls and more follow…of course.

“Argh!” Speedily, I turn to the pained cry of Eve, my eyes widening to find her on the ground as I approach.

“My ankle I can’t!” She hisses.

“Of bloody course,” Easily I pick up the light frightened girl, firing spell after spell at the bears, slowing them down enough for me to gain some distance from them.

“It won’t go away!” She cries fearful as I take out the ram meat.

“What are you doing?” She frowns as I ignore her and chuck the meat far from us. Sniffing the bear ditches us, wandering over to the meat as rapidly; I pick up the puzzled mage, leaping from one branch to another, ignoring her awed expression as we find ourselves far from the danger. Carefully, I let her down frowning at the dark night sky.

“We should camp, it’s too late to go back to Skyhold,” I mutter thinking of the danger, even with us two. I don’t like the odds especially with one mage who can barely walk; it’ll only get worse if we head home now.

“We should camp then right?” Smiling, Eve stands steadying herself against the tree as I frown at the girl.

“Where are we going to camp?” She questions as I simply point up at the trees.

“We can do that?” She frowns as I nod.

“Those will be our beds, that way in case the bears find us again we have the higher ground. We should eat…” I mutter.

“But what? The ram is gone,” She furrows her brow only for my ears to perk up at the sound of…a squeal. Blinking, I stare at the suddenly stiff Eve nervously smiling at me as my eyes narrow and notice her moving bag. “No!” She cries but it’s too late as I snatch her pouch revealing…a nug eating away at our food supplies.

“I thought Schmooples may want a friend,” Eve pouts.

“A wild nug…” I grumble.

“Why not?” Eve shrugs.

“Festis bei umo canavarum,” Lowly, I curse shaking my head.

“What does that mean? It’s Tevine right Dorian said it before but I never got to ask,” Eve enquires.

“You’ll be the death of me…” I translate.

“It’s strange…you know finding an elf who knows Tevine but not elf…” Eve whispers.

“Is it? There are minorities called slaves…” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Y-yeah how are you feeling about that?” She questions as I gather wood from the tree branches, calmly placing them on the ground.

“Fine,” I shrug casually as she jolts up, making me frown as she wobbles slightly.

“This I can do,” Confidently, she smiles, offering her hand out as she releases a sudden huge flame engulfing the wood, startling me as I blink as the flames fade leaving nothing but cinder, ash and debris behind, having engulfed them, making me sigh.

“…Oops?” Innocently, she smiles shrugging as I simply pinch the bridge of my nose and release another heavy sigh, trying to hold in the urge to knock her out for the peace and quiet, I deserve.

“I really can’t do anything…” Eve mopes as I bring out some flint, managing to make my own fire, a new fire quickly.

“Yeah. You really can’t,” Dryly, I confirm, taking out my wooden flask, a spare one just in case we found ourselves in some nippy weather like in that empress when he had to help with the refugees and stuff, Eve still needs to judge the horde of all the resources for the refugee, plus side we found out Cole was a virgin, thanks to that demon guy, something we didn’t need to know but still.

Bitterly, I frown remembering Dorian muttering about the cold, reminding me of my brother and Varric often complaining, him even nicking my flask of wine to keep warm. I was bitter the entire time until Solas had to take me to the side, side hugging me to keep us both warm and to help me protect my flask, sharing it with Solas now and again and protecting Dorian, from me scratching his eyes out for stealing my flask.

Good times…

Frowning, Solas scowls as he exits his work place, deciding to head out for some fresh air only to falter in his steps, his grey hues widening to find the solution to his answer, the bookkeeper of how to train your Fen, Varric. Solas approaches the dwarf focusing on the paperwork as he sits on his desk until noting Solas.

“Well if it isn’t Chuckles how are you?” Warmly, Varric greets him.

“I am doing well and you?” Solas takes a seat by his side, his ears perking up as he hears the faint frizzle, hiss and flicker of the flames, feeling their warm breathe teasingly touch his form.

“Eh you know writing some letters. You sure you’re okay. I mean with Zevran here,” Varric enquires.

“Are you?” Solas counters.

“I…Zevran and I have a complicated relationship,” Sadly, Varric sighs.

“As do him and Fennic,” Bitterly, Solas mutters.

“Ah so that’s why you’re here…look. There’s…Fennic and Zevran their relationship was purely physical, nothing of the sort or so Fen and the rest of us thought. We had no idea Zevran saw more…” Varric clarifies.

“Did you approve of this?” Solas wonders.

“I couldn’t say much, we knew each other but I didn’t have the right to decide her life but I will say this. Zevran, he understood Fennic her struggles,” Varric begins as Solas eyes narrow at his words.

“Both of them being slaves,” Solas catches on.

“In a sense yes but although they understood each other and such, he, he wasn’t a good influence on her,” Guilty, Varric confesses.

“Go on,” Solas encourages.

“He got her into drugs, saw her depressed state and wanted to help, she began smoking…” Varric sorrowfully begins.

“I see…” Solas whispers.

“Yeah it did help but then she became addicted and Zevran kept supplying her having no idea the effect it had on her. I knew what path she was going down and had to stop it I couldn’t let her go down the same fate as my mother,” Varric reveals surprising Solas.

“Your mother…?” Solas exclaims.

“Yeah she…after the exile she began drinking and smoking, even now she’s a mess I didn’t want Fen to ruin her life over it, so Hawke, Aveline and I intervened with Fenris. The three of us helping her with her addiction,” Varric continues.

“But not alcohol?” Solas raises a brow.

“One step at a time Chuckles, one small step for cigarettes one giant leap for alcohol. I remember all of us, Aveline, Fenris, Hawke and I rushing into the mansion destroying all the cigarettes we could find. Aveline even used her pressure with the guard to keep an eye on Fennic and made sure the blooming rose couldn’t give her a place or make sure her and Zevran didn’t meet. Though that didn’t stop them seemed like it only made thing worse when Fennic came back to find it all gone. She went mental, screaming, and shouting. We had to hold her down as she screamed and broke down; it broke our hearts seeing someone so sad, so strong, so lost, broken, and defeated without it. She said it helped her with the voices, the nightmares, the burning marks…” Varric explains, his tone sombre and sad.

“I didn’t,” Solas begins regretful.

“Fen isn’t proud of it. Isabela was lenient, she didn’t mind it, it was her life but I think that made Fen genuinely stop seeing both Zevran and the drugs was Daisy,” Varric exclaims.

“Daisy?” Solas blinks puzzled by the name.

“A young friend of ours, wide eyed and naive but a good kid, she means well. Fen saw her as a little sister, one time when Fen was smoking, Merrill came in and I don’t know who or how but she wanted to try it out and…” Varric tells Solas.

“And?” Solas leans in.

“It wasn’t good, it was a bad trip for the poor girl, see Fen saw it she saw Merrill scream and rushed over to her side. She saw the damage it could do to someone, someone close to her and that’s when she knew she had to stop…” Varric sighs sadly, head down.

“I never knew…” Solas mutters.

“I don’t think Fen ever forgave herself for scaring Merrill like that, I still think she feels guilt for it but without that moment happening. I don’t think Fen would have given up…” Varric confesses.

“Varric thank you for telling me this…” Solas thanks him.

“Anytime I know Fen isn’t the easiest person to handle, I’m surprised you can deal with her in a relationship,” Varric compliments.

“Right now I don’t even know,” Solas exhales.

“Chuckles. Listen to me, this, you are the first person; Fen has ever been serious and genuine about. She has had her fair share of partners I can’t deny that, but none of them was serious. I’ve never seen her as this serious with anyone but you, the idea of it would scare her off but you she didn’t. you’re something else Chuckles,” Varric praises him.

“Then why doesn’t she speak to me? Why hide things from me?” Solas demands, fed up.

“Fen doesn’t think of it as secrets if you ask her she’ll tell you,” Varric confirms.

“No she won’t,” Solas denies.

“Have you asked her?” Varric questions.

“I…she’s always been defensive,” Solas turns away.

“Yeah well thanks to the fade shit, it’s all out in the open so you can ask her now,” Varric reasons.

“I just…I’m scared of him hurting her Varric she’s been through so much how do I know?” Solas argues.

“You will be fine. You’ve been the best influence on Fennic since Hawke on Fenris,” Varric assures him as Solas bows his head, releasing a tired breathe.

“So you hate Zevran?” Solas frowns, changing topics.

“Hate’s a strong word, he means well, he genuinely cared for Fen but Fen never did. I think he knows that,” Varric smiles sadly.

“He better,” Solas growls lowly, malice evident in his tone.

“Jealous Chuckles…?” Teasingly, Varric smirks.

“I’m going back to work,” Sighing, Solas stands.

“You’re not denying it!!!”


	156. Burden Beers

Casually, we arrive back in Skyhold, Eve dashing off to the war table and I...briefly, my eyes glance at the hall then turn to a familiar tavern. I decide to head to the tavern for a refreshing beverage before facing my demise…

Loudly, I am once again welcomed by the cheers, gossiping and erupting laughter of the tavern my nose twisting at the heavy stench of tobacco, alcohol and vomit as I note a brawl between a wicked grace table, making me chuckle as the red head barmaid intervenes, knocking one of the men out and shouting at the other, putting him in his place. Maker I love this place. Happily, Krem speaks to the chargers, chatting, gossiping, laughing with one another as Krem gives me a brief wave which I calmly return, spotting a familiar Qunari at the bar, awaiting his drink no doubt since he isn’t with the chargers as they cheer, talk and have a grand old time.

“How was the camp trip?” Bull smirks as I join him sat by the counter; he passes me a ale which I raise in thanks for the drink as I take a sip.

“One sided,” I mutter.

“Boss really that bad outdoors?” Bull asks curious.

“She couldn’t kill a nug,” I deadpan.

“Why would you kill a nug? There pink and pretty!” Bull whines as I raise a brow at him.

“Bull…it’s food. Food is food…she gave the food we could have had to the nug. She tried I’ll give her that much…” I confess tiredly.

“You know she worries,” Bull brings up.

“Yep, way too much,” I complain.

“How did friend zoning Zevran go?” Bull asks as I take a huge gulp of ale.

“Pretty well, feel like a bag of shit for not realizing his feelings,” I confess darkly.

“Hey not all of us can be spies…” Bull smirks.

“I’m a rogue, it’s sort of something you pick up on,” I deadpan.

“Sometimes our mind refuses to believe it and denial sets in,” Bull reasons as I go silent, contemplating his words.

“Yeah well I set him straight,” I state.

“I don’t think anyone can set that guy straight,” Jokingly, Bull snickers.

“You know what I mean,” I grumble as he laughs.

“So…what now?” Bull queries’.

“Probably run away from the main issue at hand,” I deadpan.

“Talking to Solas,” Bull catches on.

“Bingo. So I heard you know of the fog warriors,” I try to change topic.

“Perfect diversion Fox but alright I’ll entertain you,” Chuckling, Bull smiles.

“Went to Sheron you see. Damn ugly place, only getting uglier when I left. Between the fog warriors, the Tal-Vashoth, my people, and the vints, you were lucky to go a day without blood. The fog warriors, they were the worse of the rebels. They trained for stealth attacks. They made this fog- I never saw any mages so I figure it was just alchemy, not magic. They were almost invisible in it. I’d be in patrol on Market Square, the fog would roll in, and before I knew it, half my squad dead without a sound,” Bull reminisces.

“You sound impressed,” I note.

“They didn’t use poisons, they didn’t hurt civilians and they were damn good fighters. You have to respect that,” Bull smirks.

“I’m glad to know they still stick to their code,” I sigh relieved.

“Code?” Bull raises a brow.

“Yeah, they have their own set of morals,” I answer.

“You seem to know a lot,” Bull furrows his brow when noting my sly smirk.

“What secret network are you not a part of?” He grumbles catching on as I snicker.

“Well the Carta for one though I always have Varric besides I learned young its best to dabble around spy networks, more sources of information I can get then,” I respond calmly in a low voice.

“Smart…” Bull nods his head, praising me.

“Hah, I remember using the fog to steal money from nobles or sometimes steal some noblemen for info or ransom ,” I smirk fondly at the memory.

“Seriously, smart move but didn’t your markings show up?” Bull questions curious.

“No actually, back then they would put this powder on my marks to dimmer down the glowing effect though I did hear from some natives of Tevinter call me, “The Silver Shroud” or “The Silver Wraith” I smirk recalling their scared screeches as I was the first to rush into battle through the shroud of fog.

“Silver shroud,” Bull repeats nodding his head, liking the nickname I presume.

“Yeah apparently, my marks did glow and it terrified many of the magisters,” I explain.

“You sure have a lot of names on ya from the Silver Wraith to the Silver shroud,” Bull teases.

“Hey I didn’t ask for them it just happened…” I shrug helpless.

“Well either way it sounds pretty cool. Plus, they hit the vints as hard as they hit us, hearing some Tevinter magister scream “my slaves! Where are my slaves!? In the fog always puts a smile on my face!” Bull laughs at the memory smirking as I nod, my eyes casted down to my ale in thought.

“Yeah, that was the funniest part of it…” I agree recalling the numerous slaves I had saved while others were so confused about the idea of a life outside being a slave, it hurt me how they called me a mistake, something wrong and were so helpless without their masters.

“Hey Fox about the slave part…” Bull trials off as my grip tightens on my pint.

“Hm?” I hum playing along.

“I...I don’t know if you want to talk about it or not but…” Bull sighs.

“I don’t.” I snap sharply startling him.

“Oh…um okay,” Dumbly, he responds not sure what to say over the thick heavy silence.

“Sorry. I just, I don’t want that part of me to be just me, there’s more to me than my past you know,” I mutter bowing my head guiltily.

“Nah I get you completely, come on I reckon you deserve a drink after all that fade and demon crap,” Bull growls at the bad memory.

“Thanks Bull,” I thank him grateful that he isn’t demanding answers.

“Anytime Fox anytime…”


	157. Foreboding Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I had a few questions asked and here they are would love to know your thoughts and own ideas. If you have any questions about their relationship or trivia just ask!
> 
> What music genre would Fen listen to...?  
> I could see her being a fan of Halsey, Halestorm specifically, I miss the misery and unironically Evanescence 
> 
> If in modern era what majors would Fen be doing?  
> Well I could see Fen skipping school but if I had to choose languages for one maybe psychology?

Tiredly, Solas returns to his chambers, his eyes widening and then narrowing to find patiently waiting a smirking Zevran. Swiftly, Solas turns his back to him, ignoring him to focus on his painting as he begins painting, trying to focus and ignore the man watching, feeling his eyes on his back.

“You were enslaved by the Crows?” Solas begins tiredly deciding to be the better person out of the two, glancing at him, removing his gaze form the mural of Halamshiral, the winter apace to turn to the curious elf, exploring his office much to his dislike.

“A slave? I would not exactly call myself as such…but yes, I suppose that is accurate,” Zevran shrugs casually.

“They owned you, held complete control over your life. And then you escaped. You sought your freedom,” Solas points out.

“You make it sound so noble. I am flattered. Though perhaps the story is less impressive if you consider my survival depended on sweet talking the person I had just attempted to kill while trying not to spill my guts into the dirt. It was less of an escape and more… knowing how to see an opportunity when it presented itself. I’ve had to end a number of lives since in order to maintain my independence from my former employers. But it makes it so much more satisfying, doesn’t it? Killing for your own purpose, instead of someone else’s,” Calmly, Zevran explains.

“I am not certain… but I understand your meaning,” Conflicted, Solas turns away focusing back on the mural before him, unaware of the curious eyes of Zevran…

“You know Fennic well, don’t you?” Zevran begins cutting the thick silence as though his words were a blade.

“I would like to think so,” Solas remarks tightly, glancing at him, looking down at him from his wooden platform to continue his mural.

“Tell me… What does Fennic look for in a lover?” Zevran enquires briefly stopping in his steps to stare at the hidden mural hiding behind the veil of fabric to glance smugly at Solas briefly faltering in his steps after trying to add further detail to one of his many murals on display.

“Excuse me?” Sharply, Solas scowls, his voice tight with malice.

“Well I mean I have had experience with Fen in the past. But, doesn’t hurt for some more information so. How would I woo her, if I were so inclined? Does she favour dashing good looks? Passionate embraces? Someone to sweep her off of her feet?” Zevran lists off animatedly, smiling slyly at the lowered brush of Solas, slowly shaking almost on the verge of snapping in two.

“No. I would not say she cares for such things,” Coldly, Solas exclaims, annoyance etched into his tone, refusing to look Zevran in the eye, that would grant the assassin his win in seeing the naturally calm, composed, poker faced mage so miffed, so angry, so irritated by the smirking charismatic elf below him.

“Oh, Solas. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit,” Zevran sighs making Solas blink puzzled by his words as he turns his once angered expressions softens into one of puzzlement.

“What?” Solas questions confused by his smug smile.

“Do you not think yourself handsome? A desirable lover? I could teach you some things that may bolster your confidence in that regard. Fen deserves a lover of confidence, someone that can keep up with her that is if you can,” Zevran praises.

“I assure you I can keep up with her unlike some. This is not a conversation I wish to have. Least of all with you,” Severely, Solas snaps confidence etched into his tone.

“Do not worry, my friend. I only tease the people I like. Most of the time, anyway,” Zevran waves it off as another heavier, tense, denser silence fills the gloomy air of the two as Zevran simply hums, exploring the confines of the chamber, briefly noting the ball of fur sleeping beneath, briefly petting the still slumbering fox as Solas continues to ignore him, finding his presence irritating until Zevran stops, curiosity taking over as he peers into the hidden moral under the veil of fabric, his eyes widening in utter awe as his fingertips brush against the fabric, unveiling it briefly as he stares…

“She is quite beautiful, isn’t she?” Genuine, Zevran whispers sadly.

“Who?” Solas questions turning his eyes narrowing into a glare when seeing Zevran look up at the veiled mural.

“Come now, Solas. We both know who I am speaking of. Just as we both know precisely where your eyes were lingering a moment ago…” Zevran points out cheekily bringing a brief blush to Solas’ features as he scowls, lowering himself from the ladder, gently placing his painting equipment down to climb down and join Zevran’s side.

“I’m certain you are mistaken,” Solas spits out in disdain, his voice controlled as he glares daggers at the assassin.

“I cannot blame you. Admittedly, I’ve been enjoying the view myself. Quite an ample handful, no? Somethings you take for granted can create a great loss in you,” Sadly, Zevran sighs dramatically making Solas roll his eyes.

“Please, for once, resist the urge to keep speaking,” Solas orders snappily, fed up with the smirking male, humming as he decides to leave much to the relief of the elven mage, watching the smiling elf leave and in exchange, his eyes widen in horror as he finds Cole staggering in, distraught and upset, as Solas approaches the dismayed Cole…

“Cole? What is it?” Concerned, Solas enquires to his friend’s sadness…

“I…I need to be binded!!!!”

Stretching, I leave the tavern, the boisterous laughter and echoes fade as I stretch my groaning bones, deciding to head to…

“No,” Firmly, Solas’ stern voice rings out as immediately, without even commanding it to be, my body turns the other direction.

“But you like demons!” Innocently, Cole argues as I turn to the source of Cole’s voice.

“I enjoy the company of spirits yes, which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings,” Solas sighs agitated.

“It isn’t abuse if I ask!” Cole states.

“Not always true and also I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic,” Solas refuses as suddenly, I feel a hand on my arm, making me turn to both Eve and Solas, great, I look down at the arm belonging to Cole, clinging to me, like a child wanting to buy something from the market. No, no, oh come on, I scowl at the urge to kick the child away only to remind self-it’s Cole. I recall many children clinging to their mother begging for some fancy cakes or something from Val Royeaux, making me sigh and approach the conversation at hand.

“He won’t bind me. He’s a mage and he likes demons but he won’t help!” Cole frowns, turning to Eve and I.

“If Solas won’t do the binding someone could. Will! Like the warden mages! And then…I’m not me anymore. Walls around what I want. Blocking, bleeding, making me a monster,” Cole cries fearful as I sigh, feeling bad for the boy.

“Cole a mage can do that to any of us, humans or demon,” Eve reasons to him.

“You should get Solas to bind you too then someone can bind him, then Fen…” Cole trials off as I shake my head at the naïve boy.

“We’ll protect you Cole,” I promise seeing him shaking, terrified.

“Indeed. I recall stories of amulets used by the Rivani seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages. A spirit wearing the amulet o the unbound was immune to blood magic and bindings. It should protect Cole as well. The resources of the inquisition could be used to find such a talisman,” Solas explains.

“Good they will not take me,” Cole growls as Eve and I share a look of uncertainty, only then for the silence to turn awkward as nervously, I cough noting Eve gesturing to Solas and before she could step back to leave us.

“Well I best go ask Leliana about that amulet,” Quickly before they could question, I flee from the two heading to the bird’s nest that is Leliana’s domain.

“So…Zev’s gone,” I begin cough slightly nervously as Leliana turns to me.

“Indeed a shame but it was good to see him. I had heard you broke up with him,” Leliana smiles sadly.

“We didn’t break up there was never a thing to break up,” I correct her only then to spot the paper on her desk.

“Yes, well Zevran will bounce back he always does,” Leliana smiles tightly as I gently grasp hold of the letter, my eyes narrowed at the info.

“That he does…so how’s the look for Coles amulet…?” I question desperate for a topic change.

“It’s coming along,” Leliana mutters.

“What’s with the letter?” I ask.

“A message from Divine Justina,” Leliana responds.

“Seriously? You okay reading it? Not going to cry?” I question not wanting to deal with that mess.

“Thank you for the concern but I am, I won’t cry. This message was written months, perhaps even years ago…to be delivered to me if she died. I’ve heard of such contingency plans. A sudden death often leaves loose ends. I’m to go to Valence, a small village on the waking sea. There is something hidden there,” Leliana explains calmly.

“You know what you’re looking for?” I enquire curious.

“The Divine was a powerful woman who used her position to obtain all sorts of things. Whatever she hid in Valence would very likely benefit the Inquisition and must be kept from falling into the wrong hands…if I’m lucky she will have instructions for me,” Leliana explains further.

“Right want me to tell Eve…?” I ask stepping back awkwardly, not sure if this is to do with me, considering I’m no Andrastian unlike her.

“No…I need a favour, I need you to come with me, I need...I need a friend,” She turns away as I blink surprised by her words.

“You’re kidding right?” I do a double take.

“No I am not.” She affirms as I blink still reeling in shock.

“Leliana…I’m no chantry girl,” I argue.

“I know…but I need a friend please,” She sighs, head down.

“You have terrible choices in friends,” I mutter shaking my head as she chuckles.

“You think I hadn’t noticed…” Lightly, she laughs agreeing.

“Alright then…let’s go…to the chantry…never thought I’d say that again…hopefully this time this surprise of Justina’s isn’t explosive…” I grumble fearful, reading what’s to come…

“Wonderful. I was hoping you would agree to come with me to Valence. One more thing. If what is hidden in Valence is as valuable as I think, we’re not going to be the only ones looking for it...” Leliana stands from her desk and we head off.

_Great. That’s not foreboding…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now a extra question for you guys? How do you think the DA2 crew would react to Solas when Fennic introduces him to them? Would love to know your thoughts!


	158. Charitable Chantry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Solas and Fen would spend news years or what they would have been like in Qurantine?  
> Well New years, Varric has most likely invited her to a party she is forced to attend but has her lucky whisky flask with her Solas...I could see him being alone on news years unless invited out...maybe to the same party by another cheeky dwarf?
> 
> Quarantine?  
> Oh DEAR MAKER! Fen would...totally be chill with her, she would relish being alone and drinking at FIRST before thoughts get into her head and she begins going down a certain dark path making a certain dwarf have to check in on her and talk to her.

Anxiously, I sway through the hall of the chantry, feeling my muscles tense and my brow furrowed nervously looking around the chantry, itching a part of my marked arm. Wot sure what to say or do as I feel a sense of heaviness entering this supposed to be warm place, entering the blazing fires greet us warmly only for me to receive a cold reception as I look uncomfortable at the tall statues looming over us…

“You need to relax.” Leliana assures me.

“Easier said than done…” I grumble.

“I apologise,” She sighs.

“No not your fault I just…I don’t have the best memories of the chantry,” I mutter at the bitter memories.

“It’s just as I remember it,” Leliana smiles kneeling down on the ruby red velvet carpet, praying maybe then she stands, smiling blissfully at the place.

“You’ve been here before?” I ask curious.

“After the blight ended. I came here to see Justina; she was just Dorothea then, a revered mother.” Leilani explains.

“Dorothea what a name,” Emptily, I whisper, not sure what to say.

“It was a place of comfort. It is good to see it’s still untouched by Corypheus,” Leliana smiles relieved.

“Leliana? Is that you?” I perk up at the voice and turn to frown at the chantry woman, feeling my muscles on edge.

“Sister Natalie! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Val Royeaux,” Leliana enquires curious.

“No I’ve been here since Justina died. This place makes me feel like…she’s still with us,” Happily, the chantry woman hugs her and Leliana hugs her back as I blink, not sure what to do until noting Leliana scowl at me, gesturing to the chantry woman as I nod, understanding her facial features, do not trust the chantry woman… _again._

“Fen, this is Natalia, a trusted friend,” Leliana introduces me.

“Oh…an elf…are you…you brought an elf in here?” Tightly, the woman smiles at me as my eyes narrow noting her distaste.

“Right here,” I huff.

“I...I mean welcome, I see another has seen the light of the maker,” Forcefully, She smiles.

“Not really no.” I deadpan.

“Oh…” She turns away as an awkward silence fills the room.

“Natalie listen. There is something hidden here. Something Justina left for me,” Leliana reveals to her.

“Oh really? What is it?” Natalie enquires.

“I don’t know. But we’ll find out. I’m curious to see what brought us all here. Justina’s letter came with instructions for me. They were a little cryptic. ‘Always remember that faith sprung from a barren branch. That light has no fear of darkness. Above all, that strength lives in an open heart.’” Leliana recites.

“She must be hinting at something in here. Let’s look around…um elf…” Awkwardly, she points at me as I raise a brow, unamused.

“I have a name,” Sharply, I remind her.

“Yes well…just…don’t try to damage any of our objects here too much…don’t touch…” She trials off when seeing my pointed glare.

“What you think I’ll steal this shit?” I scoff insulted.

“How dare you!!?” She scowls at me as I continue, purposefully touching the painting and shiny shit, making her seethe as Leliana remains neutral as I give her a metaphorical middle finger.

“How dare you assume so little of me?” I retort silencing the woman.

“Do they still sing verses from the benedictions every Friday? That canticle was Justina’s favourite…”Leliana changes topic when noticing the rising tension as I kneel down, my eyes narrowed at the abundant gold artefacts until noting a small switch, curious I investigate.

“Yes of course. We’d never give up the traditions of our most beloved Divine,” Natalie responds.

“That is lovely to hear. I stare up at the breach sometimes. It’s terrifying but beautiful in its way,” Leliana smiles soothingly as I frown at the two just talking while I’m doing the work.

“It is beautiful,” Natalie agrees.

“It just reminds me our upcoming demise if we don’t do something fast,” I point out smirking as I feel the pointed glare from Natalie on my back.

“Right…have you seen it by sunrise?” Leliana enquires.

“When the sun rises through it. It splits into what looks like a thousand suns like a broken mirror,” Natalie describes.

“Yes spectacular isn’t it? You must be careful Natalie. Justina’s enemies are making their move, vying for position and the sunburst throne,” Leliana warns as I flick the switch, raising a brow at the switch sound then continue my exploration.

“I was in the cloister in Lothering when the blight began. There was a lot of fear back then. No one knew what was going to happen, whether we would live or die and then one morning, I found a single bloom on a dead rose bush and I thought. ‘ Even in the midst of all this, life finds a way the maker hasn’t abandoned us…” Leliana reminisces sombrely as I find another switch in the hidden room, underneath a painting with a woman’s heart being impaled, switching it.

“An open that heart. Well that one’s quite the literal and morbid. But Justina always said that compassion was my greatest strength. Doubt is easy, it takes courage to trust,” Leliana whispers as I approach the statue, finding the final switch, I hope and flick it open to reveal a secret compartment to the wall after opening the window portraits of Andraste, which opens to show a small box, strange, a golden one…

“What was that?” Nat questions the sound.

“Looks like we opened something,” Leliana states the obvious.

“More like I opened something,” I grumble under my breath from the chatting women.

Sharply, the sound of metal ringing makes me turn to find Leliana with a blade to Natalie’s throat, pinning her to the statue.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Leliana hisses at Natalie.

“Um…mind filling me in Leliana?” I gesture to the two lost.

“I’m protecting us,” Leliana says.

“From a woman wearing that…Leliana I don’t think that chantry girl could do much, maybe impale us with her hat or beat us to death with it, or maybe bore us to death with her chantry bull…no offence of course,” Quickly, I remind her as she ignores my ramblings, glaring at Natalie as I blink frowning…

“Really? Another evil cleric of bloody course!”

“They never sing the benedictions on Friday’s Natalie. Something so simple and you got it wrong. I wanted to believe but you were lying from the start. Keep that pretty mouth shut if you want, dear. You’ve already told me everything I need to know. The prickle weed burns on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the breach. It all points to a single place. Morelle in the Dales. Grand Cleric Victoire’s Bastion. She sent you didn’t she? Victoire was always an opportunist…”Leliana spits out in disdain after revealing the facts to me as I raise a brow impressed, surprised, having no idea of such a manipulative, cunning but smart tactic, I need to use that next time if I plan to interrogate someone…

“So Victoire, a dodgy cleric again?” I sigh tired of yet another evil chantry woman.

An experienced Cleric. She never agreed with Justina but kept her ideas to herself,” Leliana informs me.

“Doesn’t look that way,” Dryly, I remark.

“I suppose now with Justina dead, she thought she could make her move,” Leliana spits out in disgust and anger.

“So…just curious what did you plan? I mean you’re unarmed, you didn’t think you could take on Leliana and me did you? That’s suicide…” I scoff at the sheer idiotic nature of the idea.

“She sent Natalie here to see what Justina was hiding no?” Leliana catches on.

“The inquisition has turned Thedas away from the true Chantry, it must be stopped. Letting dirty knife ears into the sacred halls of Andraste, it’s disgusting…” Disgusted, she spits out, splatters of salvia aimed at me as I take a step back in revulsion. Sickened, I wipe the salvia off with the back of my hand as Leliana’s grip on her blade tightens and it grows closer and closer to the chanty woman’s neck, making Nat whimper fearful of Leliana’s sharp glare.

“And your attitude isn’t? The true chantry who that doesn’t sound culty at all, what is with Thedas and cults honestly,” I sigh, acting unfazed almost amused by the angry chantry woman, considering they are known to be peaceful and yet here one is, acting like such a asshole it’s hilarious.

“Stop us? You must be joking,” Leliana smugly scoffs.

“Mother Victoire is loved by many. The inquisition has more enemies than you know,” Nat proclaims proudly.

“And Victoire thinks she can ally with them?” Leliana questions her.

“I was called to serve the grand cleric I will not betray her. Kill me then, I am not afraid to die for my beliefs. At least I still know what I believe!” Nat taunts, egging and provoking Leliana to deal the finishing blow.

“Leliana let her go…” Exhausted, I order, waving her off, rather not wishing to stay any longer to clear up the dead body and imagine having to get the blood out of the floor, that would take ages, I’d much prefer coming back clean and much quicker than having to take care of the body.

“But the grand cleric…” Leliana argues trailing off.

“It’s what she wants, besides it’s an empty threat, most of those against us are against the chantry. So you won’t find many to ally with yourself and even if you did they’d turn on you in the end. It’s all empty words, grand clerics cannot fight, they cannot harm, they cannot kill, making them harmless, killing would solve nothing only gives us more hassle. I mean I don’t know about you, but I don’t see where we could hide the body and imagine the payment for her funeral to her family, no thanks I don’t want that,” Calmly, I explain to her.

“I…” Leliana turns away conflicted from my argument.

“Eve wouldn’t want this and besides you are better than this….she is one woman, a woman who can do no harm with her subjects, we have the wardens, the mages and our troops,” I simplify.

“You…are right. Run. Tell your mistress she has a choice. The inquisition is coming,” Darkly, Leliana warns her as she turns her back to Nat who flees, terrified as confidently and victoriously, Leliana strolls into it, collecting the box only to frown.

“No! This can’t be it. There’s nothing here!” She gasps in surprise.

“Well we still got the box that could fetch us something. You sure there’s no hidden compartment? I swear if this is some power of friendship bull…” I grumble annoyed at the deal but it’s the chantry so who knows…

“There’s a message carved in the lid. ‘The left hand should lay down her burden’ she…she’s releasing me…” Heartbroken, Leliana’s voice breaks making me raise a brow.

“So what? Dumping you from the grave?” I shrug trying to lighten the dreary mood only to meet Leliana’s stern glare, making me sigh and raise my hands up in mock surrender.

“Alright, sorry geez…” I grumble at the pained girl tending to the box.

“The divine has a long reach but it is always her left hand that stretches out. A thousand lies, a thousand deaths. Her comrades, but my conscience that bore the consequences,” Leliana reveals sadly.

“Let go Leliana. Let go, the divine wants you to be happy so lay down your hand and be happy…” I reason to her, getting a sense of Déjà vu from the world at the idea of being free.

“All this time. Justina carried the fear that she was using me just like I’d been used to in the past but Marjolaine’s games were trifles. Justina gambled with the fate of the nations. She needed me. No one else could’ve done what I did. She knows that,” Leliana whispers sorrowfully, pain evident in her trembling tone.

“Stop this! Stop being so broody and move on. You fulfilled your role and now it’s time to live your life, free, live how you want to Leliana live through the hard times but remember the good and be happy, move on, you have to let her go so she can truly pass on or whatever you guys believe in. Don’t let the past and her linger anymore, live your life, you are free now Leliana, free…” I snap trying to get her to move on and see things from a lighter point of voice than this edgy one.

“If it were not for you. I would have killed Natalie and thought it a good thing. Thank you for showing me what was right when I couldn’t see it for myself…there are things that must be said but not here…I’ll meet you back at Skyhold…” Leliana sighs sorrowfully, leaving me there.

“Yeah,” Dumbly, I nod, glancing around the chantry, still lost.

_Now…how the heck do I get out of here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets the call back they get a cookie! Also merry 2021 guys! A new year a new start!  
> So how to do you see Fennic and Solas celebrating news years or being like in Quarantine? I would love to know your ideas!


	159. Insufferable Pleasure

“I’m told that ambassador Montilyet is pleased with the…restraint you showed in Valence,” The scout reports as I approach Leliana, leaning over her desk looing busy as I note an envelope on her desk.

“Ugh, she positivity beside herself. I will never hear the end of it. ‘niceness before knives Leliana! Haven’t I always told you?’” She mocks Josephine’s voice making me snicker.

“Will that be all my lady?” The scout enquires.

“For now,” She dismisses the scout who turns to jump back, bowing his head frightened and leaves

“I see you’ve been making friends. So how are things?” I ask curious, taking a seat opposite her, feet on desk, she doesn’t comment.

“Good. Wonderful. Valence was something of a rebirth for me. If you hadn’t been with me at Valence I would have killed Natalie. I’d have told you I didn’t have a choice but there is always a choice. I am more than this. I am more than what Justina made me…Fennic…thank you,” Grateful, she bows her head to me.

“I still don’t get why you didn’t ask Eve,” I mutter still feeling bits of the chantry’s disgusting wax stench on me.

“Because...don’t tell the inquisitor this but I find you much better companionship than her. Besides…you helped me. Fennic we are much similar in some ways. We both had a rebirth of our own didn’t we?” Brightly, she smiles at me as I shrug, spotting her staring at a golden box.

“Sort of,” I shrug it off not wishing to speak of it but sighing.

“Fennic…when you were free…were you scared? You did you know what to do? What you could be after what he made you?” Leliana question briefly making my blood turn ice cold as I turn away, feeling a brief pinch of anger at the memory.

“Yep, I was terrified. I had no bloody clue and that’s what scares me the most,” I sigh tiredly confessing the truth.

“I was terrified, I just thought what now? What purpose did I hold and…the purpose Denarius gave me…was lost. I had lost everything, my duty, my purpose, my job I was angry, I was sad, but most of all I was scared and that fear turned to rage. Hawke saw that and she…she with everyone else helped me find a purpose again…I’m just glad. I was able to save another like me,” I confess sadly but truthfully to her, only to frown at how corny that sounded.

“How did you cope?” She questions baffled.

“Oh I didn’t,” I shrug casually making her frown.

“Huh?” She blurts out lost.

“At the start, I hated the world to a point of which I thought I could no longer live in it,” Struggling, I force a tight smile at the disgusting memory.

“What!?” She is taken aback by my casual approach no doubt.

“Remember when we met in Kirkwall and you commented on my brash fighting style, ever wondered why?” I ask curious seeing her eyes slowly widen.

“Yeah. Wasn’t the greatest idea but I was just so angry, so sad, so numb. I needed something to make me feel so I did that. I got into bar fights, I drank, I did all sorts of shit to pass the time, to make me feel well alive, to feel normal. When the Qun attacked, I was…happy, thinking this was finally my chance to…die,” I whisper hazily at the memory.

“Fennic…” Leliana begins.

“Don’t…I was being foolish, I thought to take the coward’s way out…” I raise my hand silencing and dismissing her.

“Of course. I know now I shouldn’t ignore my heart. Mercy is not always weakness. I have to stay true to who I am. Before a spymaster, left hand, or bard,” She smiles trying to lighten the mood which I greatly appreciate.

“Before a nug breeder,” Jokingly, I bring up.

“Shush you…perhaps…I will consider trying for divine,” She smiles thoughtfully.

“Up to you now I you’ll excuse me I need some fresh air,” Calmly, I stand up.

“Oh before you go here. Zevran sent you this…it’ to do with the slave minds. We found…” She shows me the hit envelop in her leather gloves.

“Thank you Leliana, I mean it…” Grateful, I take the letter deciding to read it later and head down, hurriedly, rushing out to the gardens to take a breather and to read this report of mine…

“And so the marked elf returns,” Casually, Morrigan greets me.

“Good to see you too Morrigan…” I sigh, leaning over the bench to greet the woman.

“I was pleased to learn you saved the grey warden from their own self destructive foolishness. For all their eagerness to shed blood for their cause, we will still need them should another blight arise. Tis fortunate my warden was not there or he would surely have been in the middle of it,” Morrigan mutters.

“Your warden,” I catch on.

“You might know him as the hero of Fereldan. A lofty title though one he wears well, don’t tell him I told you that he’s been wearing that title for years now with that ego of his,” Morrigan huffs bringing a small smirk to my lips at the affection in her tone.

“If that isn’t a my husband is better than yours then I don’t know what is,” I chuckle lightly.

“Well you don’t have one,” She smirks back

“True, true, still though you don’t seem the settling type,” I point out.

“Neither do you. Tis not so domestic as you picture, but even so. It has far out tripped my expectations. My love is on a quest to combat the calling- the actual calling that signals the end of a warden’s life. If he is successful that means a long life for him…perhaps for them all. Once Corypheus has been defeated. I fully intend to join my love once more. Kieran misses him greatly, he often tries to send him letters and he of course sends back gifts and all sorts,” I notice the sorrowful tone of Morrigan, missing him.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with him to help,” I point out.

“We are neither of us so weak we would die of loneliness. Where he went, Kieran could not follow, no matter how hard he tugged on his father’s leg and thus I remained behind to look after our son. We will be together again soon enough and I am glad of it…”Morrigan exclaims.

“Tell me have you thought of kids?” Morrigan enquires.

“That’s…quite the question.” I blink startled feeling overwhelmed, not sure what to say.

“I am simply intrigued on if your markings would affect your child,” Morrigan exclaims.

“Well…I don’t think I can.” I respond.

“And how do you know that?” Morrigan queries.

“My markings they have lyrium, I may be infertile,” I shrug, ignoring the faint strange stab of sorrow briefly brushing it aside.

“You don’t know that do you?” Morrigan smirks.

“No…” I trail off puzzled.

“Then the option still stands…” Morrigan shrugs.

“Right…okay, can the calling be stopped?” I sigh, changing topic from the daft idea, me as a mother? Hah!

“Grand enchanter Fiona was once a grey warden but something removed the blight from her blood. Similarly, a warden mage named Avernus performed experiments that prolonged his life to an unnatural length. So we know it is possible. Indeed, twas I who found the lead my love now follows in the western lands. Success is not guaranteed, of course. But he has never lacked for determination,”

“Prolonged life huh…” I mutter fascinated.

“If you are worried about your lyrium marks you shouldn’t,” Morrigan assures.

Am I that easy to read? Well since he is dead, he was the one who managed to keep my life okay...keep me alive anyway..

“Hm…have you tested other methods? Morrigan questions.

I can’t really test it…” I frown.

“Then you don’t know,” Morrigan answers..

“I have a feeling,” I mutter.

“Feelings can be wrong. You give up too easily without tests there are no results, no confirmation if you will die young or not.” Morrigan states the facts.

“Heh, you sound like my brother,” I sigh remembering his eagerness for a child, creeped me out.

“Your brother? Ah yes the broody elf,” Morrigan gathers.

“Yes, well that broody elf is going to die young yet he starts a family. He believes he can find a cure to his lyrium demise,” I scoff at the childish dream.

“And you?” Morrigan wonders.

“I don’t know and I’m okay with that,” Casually, I shrug.

“Are you really?” Morrigan exclaims making me blink at the brief second of pause from me, I….o-of course I’m happy, I’m happy I mean…right?

“Right, are you happy? Settling down, I couldn’t see it for me,” I scoff.

“The three of us. It is little business of yours. But…yes. I never thought to find someone in this world I could trust as an equal. He has been a good partner and a good father. Now I pray we discuss something else, lest these honeyed words make me vomit…” Morrigan complains,

“Alright then, could he help us?” I request.

“Tis, unlikely, Corypheus uses the blight, but he is not controlled by it like a true Darkspawn. Still, my love has ever been resourceful. I can give the inquisition the means to send him a message. He will think this means I miss him, of course,” Annoyed, Morrigan sighs.

“He will be insufferably pleased with himself, I hope your inquisitor appreciates this sacrifice,” Morrigan finishes annoyed.

_I wish that I had helpful information regarding Corypheus, but due to my own limited training during the Blight, I know less of ancient darkspawn lore than do most Wardens. I am engaged in a search of my own. All Grey Wardens who do not fall in battle eventually fall to something known as the Calling, a magic that preys upon our own connection to the Blight and the darkspawn. Rather than such foul magic eventually leading to my death, I have determined to find a way to negate this Calling and save all Wardens from its effects._

_I have also included a note of a personal nature for Leliana._

_I was not there for the death of Divine Justinia, but I know it will have hurt her terribly. While her wits and her skill are amazing, Leliana's greatest strength lies in her faith, and to have Justinia die strikes at her very core. I beg you, if she is faltering, help her find her way back into the light._

_I have also included a note of a personal nature for Lady Morrigan and Kieran._

_Please take care of my family. Morrigan is stronger and wiser than anyone else I have met, and I would not go through such effort to escape my own Calling to lose them to your Inquisition._

_Yours sincerely, Hero Of Fereldan_

Is that…a heart? Frowning, my eyes narrow at the fancy initials of the male, turning the page to see several drawings of crows and such.

“Morrigan said when he’s bored he tends to doodle, apparently, he can’t stand by for one minute. Leliana spoke of him having the mind of a child and the hyperactivity of one but the heart of a saint,” Eve mutters defeat in her tone as exhausted she plops herself down on the bed, looking tired and strained, the built up stress of the inquisition finally taking its toll on her.

“So these are the responses,” I frown as Eve nods frowning at them, looking tired and exhausted as I note her drained features, almost as bad as Cullen, the stress really is getting to her.

“Don’t suppose you could give this to Cole it’s the amulet,” Tiredly, Eve offers as I nod and stand up, leaving the girl to frown, deciding theirs only one real answer to this problem and that’s a certain blonde. Sighing, I exit the room only for my eyes to widen to find Cassandra before me frowning as urgently, she grabs my wrist making me flinch.

“Cullen’s demanding again,” She hisses.

“Of course, of course he has a fit hen he’s needed,” I grumble much to the confusion of Cassandra as we rush over to his office, finding him panting, pacing and sweating hearing the faint crisp hiss of the flames from the fireplace by his side as he freaks out. Evenly, Cass and I nod, taking our seats, Cass standing as I sit down on a table, legs outstretched, leaning in, arms dangling down my thighs.

“I nearly hurt a recruit! I nearly killed Fennic!” Cullen shouts.

“Oh please, don’t give yourself that praise…” I scoff.

“You saw what I did I need a substitute something to sustain,” He begs.

“No you don’t! If you do you’ll easily fall into lyrium again,” I exclaim to him annoyed.

“You’ve come so far you don’t!” Cass tells him.

“Shut up!” Cullen cries.

“How about you shut up, your girlfriend is trying to sleep after the stressful days she had had and the one day she gets to rest from numerous big decisions and matters, you’re making a fuss and scene…” Coldly, I hiss making him reel back, guilt in his eyes for I hit the weak spot.

“Don’t you dare bring her into this!” He growls recklessly trying to intimidate me but falter.

“Don’t make me do it then!” I warn him lowly.

“You asked for our opinions and we’ve given it. Why would you expect it to change? I expect you to keep your word, it’s relentless I can’t-”

“You give yourself too little credit,” Cass cuts him off.

“If I’m unable to fulfil what vows I kept then nothing good has come of it. Would you rather save face than admit-”

Sharply, the sharp sound of the door being slammed open, the hinges practically ripped off, makes us turn to the annoyed Eve scowling.

“What is going on here!?” She demands frustration laced in her tone only for her glare to soften, when seeing her suffering boyfriend and enter.

“Forgive me…” Weakly, Cullen whispers passing her by as I roll my eyes at the drama queen then turn to the demanding gaze of Eve, wanting answers as I release a groan, rolling my head back as Cassandra steps forward.

“And people say I’m stubborn this is ridiculous. Cullen’s told you he is no longer taking lyrium,” Cass gathers.

“Yes, he trusts both you and Fen’s judgement on the matter,” Eve confirms as I weakly wave, acknowledging my presence.

“He was not interested in mine and Fen’s judgement today,” Cass sighs sadly.

“Cullen wants a replacement, we said no,” I fill Eve in.

“It’s not necessary. Besides it would destroy him, he’s come so far,” Cass reasons.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Eve questions hurt.

“That’s what I wondered,” I grumble recalling myself being rudely interrupted.

“We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a seeker, I could evaluate the danger and due to Fen’s…situations. She understands lyrium effects and he wouldn’t want me to…risk your disappointment,” Cassandra sighs sadly.

“Trust me I nearly vomited when he told us about it,” I mutter still recoiling at the cheesiness of his words.

“Any ideas?” Eve asks us.

“Drinking works,” I offer.

“If anyone could it’s you,” Cass states.

“Yeah you’re his girlfriend now, he’s your problem….that kiss that lost me my best drink signed the contract,” I grumble at the memory.

“You’re never going to let that go are you?” Eve exhales tiredly.

“Nope,” I respond.

“The mages have made their suffering known but Templars never have. They are bound to the order, mind, and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself- and anyone who would follow suit—that it’s possible. He can do this, I knew that when we met at Kirkwall. Talk to him, decide if now is the time…” Sighing, Cassandra glances at me as we share a nod and leave Eve to her thoughts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Morrigan and Fen's conversation?


	160. Friendly Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who felt like I had no clue when I had to make this decision?

“Cole…” Carefully, I walk up to the attic, my ears hearing the faint creak and groan of the feeble floorboards as the sound of laughter and cheering becomes echoes, muffled as I approach the boy in the corner, smiling brightly when seeing me, my eyes widen to see a familiar Fennic Fox huddled into his lap.

“I made a friend! He’s called Fen too! He likes you!” Joyfully, Cole smiles showing off the familiar Fennec fox nuzzling my side as I frown at the creature but sigh, letting it lick my cheek as I focus on the task at hand.

“Fen!” Brightly, Cole smiles at me as I sigh at the poor boy, oblivious to my tired smirk, ever since Cole began clinging to me, I’ve had numerous reports from daggers being stolen, turnips being burned and plums being left on the windowsill, no matter the mini problem, it always came to me. Cole’s answers were so pure going on about stopping a fight to mentioning making a dying man think he was home, but of course, the reports for me translate Coles messages have been odd lately, each of them I’ve been fine to translate but felt bad for the boy not being praised for his thoughtfulness. But now at least this can be some sort of thank you for what he’s done…

“Here’s the amulet you wanted, want to try it on?” I ask.

“Yes, can we go to Solas please,” Gently, Cole places his icy cold hand on me, briefly making me flinch and grimace but sigh.

“Pain, it buns, it hurts, why? Why is he touching me? Does he want something? It hurts, it hurts…I-I’m sorry, I forgot, I forgot…” He chants, stuttering fearful as gently, I place my hands on his arm, stopping his freak out.

“Cole it’s alright let’s…lets go to Solas,” Gently, I assure him.

“Really?” He whispers hopeful.

“Y-yeah got to talk to him eventually,” Nervously, I sigh.

“He’ll be so happy. Rage, why is she paying so much attention to him? Why is he trying to touch her so casually? What are the wha…” Cole trials off from my stern glare as we go to face the man of my biggest issue so far…relationships.

Carefully, I enter the familiar room finding Solas back turned to us sat in his chair, drawing something on his sketchpad with charcoal.

“What do I do with it?” Cole questions breaking the eerie silence as I lean against the wall, simply watching as I feel Solas eyes on me, making me glance down at the floor now again or the floors above. Briefly, my eyes narrow at the smug Dorian, giggling, waving playfully at me as I send him a quick glare, noting his thrill out of my misery.

“You found one of the amulets, excellent, may I? It is simple enough, you put it on. I charge it with magic and you should be protected,” Stoically, I watch as Solas lets his arm out, dispelling a burst of bright blue light to Cole, with the amulet wrapped around his neck

“Ah!” Cole flinches back as the burst of magic explodes onto him making him cradle his hand and rush over to me as I join him, quickly checking him over.

“What was that? Oh for…what are you doing to the kid?” I turn to Varric as Cole clings to me shaking.

“Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adament. But it didn’t work,” Cole answers.

“Something is interfering with the enchantment,” Solas huffs.

“Something like Cole not being a demon,” Varric offers smirking.

“Urgh….whatever he is, he needs help, though it is a possibility of Cole being too human for the amulet to react to him,” I mutter already getting a headache.

“Regardless of Cole’s special circumstance, he remains a spirit,” Solas affirms.

“To you perhaps but maybe the amulet doesn’t recognise him as one,” I offer.

“Yes, a spirit who is strongly like a person,” Varric suggests.

“It doesn’t matter. Just lock the part of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow,” Cole walks away from the two, gravitating to me, hiding in my shoulder almost as I have my arms crossed.

“Focus on the amulet. Tell me what you feel,” Softly, Solas instructs.

“Warm, soft blankets covering but it catches, tears, I’m the wrong shape, there’s something…there that way,” Blinking, I watch Cole turn pointing to a direction.

“Right then, seems we’re heading out...” Sighing, I clap my hands, stepping away from the wall.

“Alright kid. Get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you’re sensing something wrong,” Varric tells Cole.

“Will you come with me? All of you?” Pleadingly, Cole glances at me as I turn away unsure.

“Um…well-”

“-Sure…” Varric answers as I give him a brief glare but he simply shrugs, smirking as I hold in the urge to grumble and curse.

“All right I get it you like spirits, but he came into this world to be a person. Let him be one,” Exhausted, I scowl at the conversation about to begin as I lean against the table, picking up the argument about to arise.

“I don’t care what happens, what matters is we don’t have a crazy sprit on our asses, if Cole wants to be human let him it’s his life his choices and you two can’t decide for him. I just want him and all of us safe in case Corypheus tries anything…” I explain to the two clearly.

“I’m not saying we do nothing. But that ritual of theirs only works on demons right?” Varric frowns concerned.

“This is not some fanciful story, child of stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing,” Solas argues as I glare at him, looking down on Varric.

“Child? Varric’s an adult, do not look down upon him, he has earned his right to speak more than you have and why the hell can’t we change? People change all the time it’s called being human!” I snap, defending Varric.

“Fen it’s fine,” Varric assures me as I scowl.

“This is no story Fennic,” Solas scoffs acting all high and mighty.

“I didn’t say it was!” I argue.

“You don’t think? However we deal with the problem our next stop is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment,” Solas huffs turning away tending to his task as Varric and I to tend to ours…

“So, Dorian, about last night...” Bull begins as blinking; I turn to raise a brow at the scowling red faced Vint.

“Don’t.” He hisses as I simply smirk enjoying this.

“What happened last night Bull?” I ask playing along.

“I rocked his world!” Bull cheers as I snicker, enjoying this.

“I can’t believe you’re enjoying this,” Solas huffs.

“It’s just some fun,” I shrug.

“Like we had,” Sharply, he scowls as I frown at the ass, walking ahead with the innocent Cole and puzzled Eve, oblivious.

“Discretion isn't your thing, is it?” Dorian sighs.

“Three times! Also, do you want your silky under things back, or did you leave those like a token?” Bull questions as I snort, earning a few raised brows.

“Or... wait, did you "forget" them so you'd have an excuse to come back? You sly dog!” Bull and I chuckle at the beat red Dorian.

“If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come!” Dorian huffs flustered.

“Speak for yourself,” Bull smirks.

“At least I invited you back.” Dorian mutter as sharply, I turn to him, scowling.

“Huh?” Bull frowns with Varric.

“Dorian…” Lowly, I growl warning him.

“What I’m just saying. You two need to talk…” Dorian raises his hands in mock surrender as I seethe him, my hand bawling into a fist, ready to raise and deck the Vint, the apostate, the abomination.

“I wasn’t the one who said we shouldn’t,” Solas remarks dryly earning a few looks from me as I glare at the traitor and move on ahead, annoyed.

“Greetings can I help you?” The man enquires as we arrive at Redcliffe village in the Hinterlands, approaching the man.

“You,” Cole seethes as shocked my eyes widen when Cole charges at the man, blades in hand and pressing the close to the male’s throat.

“Cole!” I call out in concern as he looms over the frightened man.

“You killed me!” Cole spits out, rage laced in his typically calm tone slightly unnerving me.

“What, I don’t…I don’t even know you!” Scared, the male whimpers.

“You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon of the spire and you forgot, and I died the dark!” Cole accuses angry.

“The spire?” The Templar gulps.

“Cole stop!” Solas intervenes, stepping forward as Cole glances at him, letting the man go.

“Just take it easy kid,” Varric intervenes as Cole attempts to chase after him.

“He killed me. He killed me. That’s why it doesn’t work. He killed me and I have to kill him back!” Cole screams, daggers aimed as I intervened, grabbing him by the wrist, making him turn to me.

“That does not mean you must take out you anger on us!” I argue sternly.

“I’m not!” Cole argues.

“Do not use that tone with me!” I snap at him making him stagger back, head down shaking.

“I…arugh!” Conflicted, Cole stomps his foot on the ground and backs down.

“I don’t understand, explain,” Eve whispers lost.

“Cole. This man cannot have killed you. You are a spirit. You have not even possessed a body,” Solas reminds him.

“A broken body bloody banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate. They threw him into the dungeon in the spire at Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death. I came through to help…and I couldn’t. So I became him, Cole,” Cole explains, making my eyes widen, at least when we starved, we stole food…and if we were caught. Briefly, I grimace turning away at the fresh image of the cracked skull of one elven child, starving the another of my younger form, trapped, shaking in that cage, that…that cage all because I messed up. Scowling, I shiver at the memory of that small confined space, shaking from the icy chill of the shackles and prison air, only smelling the rotting flesh and urine around me, no food being given, nothing, locked away for a month only then to be thrusted back onto the bed… aggrieved, I turn back to Cole, pained at the horrible truth.

“If Cole was an apostate. That’d make the guy we just saw an Templar. Must’ve been buying lyrium,” Varric gathers.

“Let me kill him. I need to…I need to…” Seething, Cole paces back and forth. Exhausted, I sit myself on the statue, leaning on it with my head in my hands, head down as I hear the others talk, my eyes closed trying to calm my breathing.

“Solas what do you think?” Eve inquires.

“We cannot let Cole kill the man.” Solas refuses.

“I don’t think anyone was going to suggest that Chuckles,” Varric sighs.

“Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose, to regain that part of him. He must forgive.” Solas explains.

“Come on! You don’t just forgive someone killing you,” Varric defends.

“You don’t. A spirit can.” Solas finishes.

“Can’t we judge him?” Eve offers but it falls to deaf and stubborn ears.

“Varric?” Eve turns to him.

“The kids angry he needs to work through it,” Varric confesses.

“A spirit does not work through emotions. It embodies them,” Solas argues.

“But he isn’t a spirt is he? He made himself human and humans change. They get hurt and they heal. He needs to work it out like a person,” Varric explains.

“You would alter the essence of what he is!?” Solas scowls.

“He did that to himself when he left the fade. I’m just helping him survive it,” Varric reasons.

“Fennic?” Eve turns to me as I feel a number of eyes on me.

Don’t. Don’t ask me…Wounded; I turn away, not wanting to involve myself in this bringing a sick sense of Deja vu.

“Fennic…” Cole’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn to him, nudging me slightly, lingering by my side as I release a shaky breathe.

“What do you think?” Cole’s voice whispers gently, surprising me as his pleading blues meet my turquoise, glassy eyed, as he kneels down on his knees, pleading to me shocking me as I briefly look up to see the others surprised expressions, having no clue how much Cole…values my words, no, no, no I can’t, I can’t do this, I…I can’t! Not again, I can’t make the right choice all I ever do is make the wrong one, I…

“You…you got to kill your capturer why can’t I?” Weakly, Cole whispers startling me as my muscles tense at the memory.

“Cole!” I hear Varric hiss as I turn to the frowning trio and bow my head, why me? Why does my view on this matter…shakily, I take in a breathe calming my nerves as bravely, my stern bleus meet Coles…

“Cole…no matter if you do kill him. The scars will remain there, the memories, the touch, the emotions, the smells, those will never fade, they will never leave you, and they will haunt you, no matter if you kill him or leave him. Trust me on that,” Seriously, I tell him, his eyes widening at the sheer sincerity in my stone cold voice.

“Now. Cole is this what you…what you and Cole want?” I question him surprising the trio as Cole stares deeply into my blues, slowly bowing his head,

“Yes…” Cole answers.

“Then go...” I sigh, glancing at Varric who nods.

“Cole stop!” Eve calls out but it’s too late as he leaves…

“How could you let him go!?” Solas scowls.

“You can’t kill him.” Eve refuses.

“Oh really this coming from you.” Bitterly, I scoff.

“Excuse me?” Solas challenges glaring down at me but I remain unfazed.

“This coming from the man who nearly killed those mages,” Annoyed, I rise up, my blues challenging his amethysts.

“They hurt my friend!” He barks.

“And that guy killed Cole!!!! Or whatever the boy the spirit is clinging to and from what I’ve gathered. Sprit possess someone if they are willing, meaning those two were close and you and I both know you cannot speak right now and deny it…!” Fuming, I scream at him, stopping him.

“I…” Solas sighing turns away grief evident in his features.

“I hadn’t…” Eve begins as Varric joins Cole, my eyes meeting his and nodding, understanding his plan as he gets out Bianca, letting Cole fire but not kill the guy as they return.

“You weren’t meant to!” Annoyed, I snap at the trio.

“What?” The three chorus confused by my sharp glare.

“All three of you have no right to choose what Cole does! You all fight for freedom yet you are refusing Cole the freedom to make his own choices whether he regrets them now or later doesn’t matter. He will grow, he will learn and he will live the life he bloody wants by his choice!!! Sometimes you have to make a choice alone; you can’t make other people’s choices all the time!” Enraged, I seethe spitting out the words with venom as I storm off, leaving to return to Skyhold, alone, fed up with other people making choices for _Cole’s_ life. Acting like he isn’t here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Fennic's points?  
> Someone asked how would Fennic and Solas parent and I like to think this chapter sort of shows it in a way what do you guys think?


	161. Tired Tavern Talk

Exhausted, I lower my head to the counter, frowning, quietly staring down at my ale, too tired, too agitated, too done with people to think clearly.

“It hurts…” Frowning, I perk up at the voice turning to furrow my brow when finding Cole sat by me.

“What will it be kid?” The bark keep questions him.

“I don’t drink,” He responds simply as I sigh and shake my head at the boy and silence filling the room.

“Right,” Blinking, the bar keeper turns to me only to see my shrug.

“Get him some water,” I dismiss as he frowns but complies.

“He saw me, he didn’t forget, urgh…” Cole winces cradling his stomach as the brief hope fades replaced by the pain in his tone.

“That’s a good step,” I mutter forcing down a sip of my drink as the bar keep returns giving him some water, earning a few raised brows only to drop when noting my dark glare.

“Fen it still hurts when do I stop hurting?” Innocently, Cole questions.

“Never.” Coldly, I answer, taking a bigger sip of my drink.

“Are…are you mad at me?” Cole questions, nervousness in his tone.

“No…Cole I’m not mad at you it’s the others I am. They choose your fate you had no part of it which angers me, they didn’t ask for your view, none of that.” I explain to him calmly.

“I asked them for help,” Cole whispers.

“That doesn’t mean you couldn’t voice out your concerns Cole, you always have a voice, no matter how many people try to silence you,” I sigh sadly at the naïve child.

“I find people when their pain leaves them open, you bottle it up. I ease the pain. I leave. They forget. That was enough for me. Now they remember and I’m not sure…ah,” Cole chuckles sadly as I raise a brow.

“I told you about Rhys. The mage who could see me, my friend. My only friend for a long time. Evangeline showed me that the Templars can be kind but even she…” Cole laughs.

“Gentle, you watched me walk into darkness over and over even when you had your own darkness, even when everyone feared me you didn’t. You always worry, like a mother to their child, trying to make them better, trying to make themselves better. Thank you please you don’t need to worry about me over more, you should worry about yourself and the letter…” Cole whispers making my eyes widen as he bows his head, looking apologetic.

“Cole…” I begin frowning at him.

“Sorry…I…it isn’t about them. It’s about …when I found out I wasn’t human, when I grew, I lost Rhys. I lost my only friend. That’s why I was scared about letting all these people see me. That’s why I laughed. This world has taught me that change means losing your friends. But now I know that doesn’t have to be true. I have enough self to know that what I felt was foolish. Isn’t it wonderful?” Cole chuckles smiling.

“Laughter can hide the most saddest of pain,” Forebodingly, I remark, drinking my pint.

“I might like being human. What do you think I’ll learn next…those women they seem to want to teach me something,” Cole smiles. Confused, I blink, peering over him to see him looking at a busty red head bar maid making my eyes narrow recalling a few nights ago them leaping onto Bull’s arms, clinging to them and going up and down on his arm, drunk out of their minds…

“Yeah no. Take baby steps first,” Gently, I tell him, giving the three bar maids a death glare, making them back away frightened as Cole and I continue chatting and drinking…

“Will you…help me?” Hopeful, Cole asks looking up at me.

“I’ll try…” I sigh tiredly bringing a relied smile to his lips as we continue our talk and chat.

"Voice ringing with fullness from both worlds, guiding me to the shining places. He calls himself Pride. Old pain, shadows forgotten from dreams too real. This side is slow and heavy, but here is what can change. Wisdom knows enduring is pain. He hurts for her, another of many he couldn't save. He carries necessary deaths…” Cole mutters to himself more as I simply blink at the boy, staring down at the counter, drawing patterns into it as I sigh standing up leaving him to his words. I guess some remnants of himself still linger or are separating out now…

Suddenly, I feel a hand snatch my shoulder, causing my reflexes to kick in as I reel my fist back, only for the figure to dodge my swing and smirk at me.

“Sera! Don’t do that!” I scowl at the silly girl giggling but I note the worry in her laughter.

“What is it?” I question.

“I need your help, hats! I need hats!” Sera pants terrified making me blink owlishly.

“Hats? That seems more like a Vivienne and Leliana thing than me,” I argue frowning.

“Your friends with hat lady!” She points out.

“If you mean Isabela she isn’t…” I begin.

“I know I…widdles, I’m getting widdles a present!” She cuts me off making me frown, who the heck is Widdles?

“Widdle?” I repeat puzzled by the name.

“My girlfriend!” Brightly she grins as I feel the colour drain from my face from shock.

“What!? Who!?” Sternly, I demand info.

“Widdles, helped blondie with his quest, enchantment shit,” Sera shrugs as I frown, recalling the dwarf girl with the really happy peppy voice freaking me out.

“Dagna!” I click my fingertips remembering her.

“Yeah Widdles!” Sera beams.

“When were you going to tell me!?” I demand hurt by her not telling me.

“Later…” Sera turns away guilty.

“Sera…” Frowning, I cross my arms.

“I knew you’d freak out okay!? Is it weird cause if it is I don’t-“

“I don’t care Sera. I just…I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Softly, I cut her off seeing her eyes soften in guilt.

I won’t, she means the world to me that’s why I’m getting her a hat!” Radiantly, she cheers.

I…I see…” I frown at the logic used.

So you know a place?” She leans in eager for help.

“….I know a place.” Defeated, I slump my shoulders and nod as she grins, cheering as next thing I know I’m dragged out of the bar and somewhere else…


	162. Childish Shopping

“What is it doing here?” Scowling, Sera glares at Cole, as me, Cole, Sera and Blackwall enter Val Royeaux.

“He’s a hat fan.” I shrug.

“He won’t wear anything else but that hat,” Blackwall adds.

“How do you know this place?” Sera grumbles.

“Isabela…” Grumbling, I sigh at the shopping spree here, her dragging me all over through this hellhole with people staring at me and having to listen to Isabela rant on and on, nearly making my ears bleed. Sometimes even hitting on some patron for a discount or stealing some hats, leading me into getting into trouble. We approach said shop, which Sera dives into and Cole uncertain glances at me as I sigh, gently pushing him inside as Blackwall and I enter, watching the two go gaga for the hats presented.

“Ah…so oooh what about this one?” Sera gushes excitedly.

“It’s a hat.” Blackwall and I deadpan.

“Ooh this one!” She turns to one waaay too big for her and Dagna.

“It’s a hat.” We repeat once more.

“Look at this one it’s so fluffy!” She gushes only then to see Cole wearing the shame hat shyly.

“Eww I hate it!!!” She tosses the hat to the floor as tired, Blackwall picks it up putting it back as we watch the children explore.

“It’s a hat.” We repeat once more seeing her put on another and another…

“You’re shit at this!” She pouts at us.

“A hat is a hat. I told you I’m no fashion person should have asked Dorian, eve or Vivienne,” I argue.

“But they’re boring, you’re fun,” She whines.

“I really am not besides don’t you think these huge hats could even fit Dagna’s head?” I point out.

“Oh…didn’t think of it like that shit!” Out loud she curses earning a few stink eyes from the patrons as both Blackwall and I face palm as we decide to head out to get something to eat, getting the idea this will take a while…Cole trailing behind me, clinging to my arm.

“You really are their mother,” Teasingly, Blackwall laughs as I scowl.

“Please no, I think if I had kids they would know some manners,” I sigh.

“Solas would like them,” Cole blurts out making me choke on my drink.

“Huh?” Coughing, I release a wheezes breathe.

“Before I…turned into a human. I remember Solas sometimes looking at you and imagining the child, snow white silk locks with her beautiful amethyst eyes, her eyes sparked with curiosity and mischief, so pretty then there’s another a boy, a cheeky rascal, adventurous, gets from both her mother and I…” Cole recites. Blinking, we stare at Cole who bows his head, none of us not sure what to say as Sera returns.

“Done it!” Blazingly, she cheers fist umping the air as we all nod and decide to focus on our meal.

“Do all Grey Wardens have beards?” Sera questions Blackwall.

“No, just me. I stole all the beards... and all the power held within. There can be only one,” Seriously, Blackwall declares.

“Why can’t we all share?” Shyly, Coe whispers as I sigh at the sweet soul, patting his hat.

“Not really!” Sera rejects.

“Your knife is big,” Cole points out earning a snort from Sera as I face palm.

“It's a sword,” Blackwall laughs.

“It's bigger than mine,” Cole points out innocently.

“And now you've made it awkward,” Blackwall grumbles.

“How do you get the hair on your face?” Cole questions curious.

“Look, ask Fen. She seems to be your mother,” Blackwall sighs.

“I’d like her to be. She’d be a loving mother despite what she believes,” Cole confesses making me go silent groaning, head in hands, not sure what to say.

“He doesn't have hair on his face. Is it a mask?” Cole questions turning to me.

“No it's a beard. Look, if you were any other lad your age I'd tell that one day you'll probably grow one too, except I don't know if spirits that become boys get beards,” Blackwall explains.

“I could try,” Cole proposes.

“Right. You go do that then. Good luck. Have fun,” Blackwall encourages.

“She tried. The cookies were good until the hate made it bitter in your mouth,” Cole points out nibbling on his cookie only for Sera to grab it and toss it away.

“Sera,” Warningly, I glower at her as she huffs, grumbling sinking into her seat, arms crossed. I’m not paid enough for this.

“He started it! Not there Creepy. Go rooting in that part of me and I'll stripe you up, you hear?” Sera threatens.

“Everyone heard. You're scary in another place,” Cole continues not knowing any better.

“Sera. My tongue wants to whistle on the start. Sera. But it has to stay still or the r is a d. Sera. Seda. Seda. De da de da. If you try, you can say it without moving your mouth, see? Serrra. Say it enough and it stops being a word. Sera, Sera, Sera, Sera, Serraa,” Cole repeats as Blackwall and I pinch the bridges of our noses, noting the rising tension.

“Leave me alone!” She growls.

“You like to dance, but can't. You hate to sing, but can. You should not paint. It would be very bad if you did,” Cole whispers.

“Could someone please shut him up? Or I am going to shaft him in his creepy little eyes!” Sera hisses.

“You... you called me him. Thank you! Fen she called me a he!” Brilliantly, Cole smiles bringing a soft smile to my lips at his cuteness.

“Ugh! How do you get so close to being human and then just not? Sera huffs, standing up as we take that as our sign of departure, we finish our food, Blackwall paying and head off, returning to Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think this chapter helps establish Sera and Cole's dynamic to Fennic, she the tired mum dealing with the children


	163. Demands Of The Qun

“How do you feel, Cole, now that you dealt with the Templar?” Solas enquires curious.

“I don't know. He hurt me... hurt the real Cole. I'm angry at him. I can't let that go. I have to become more, let it make me real,” Cole whispers solemnly.

“You may well become fully human, after all. I never thought to see it,” Solas confesses.

“When did you see it before?” Cole questions.

“I did not say that I had,” Solas replies.

“No, you didn't. It's harder to hear, sometimes. Sorry,” Cole apologies.

“Good luck, Cole. You have taken a difficult road,” Solas tells him as Dorian glances at me and I shrug. “Right. You two just work whatever that is out of your system. Like poison. Weird-ass poison,” Bull gurgles, weirded out.

“It's good. I can explain,” Cole assures Bull who gravitates over to me with Dorian.

“I really didn't ask,” Bull scowls.

“It's fascinating listening to you two. Like working out a puzzle with only half the pieces,” Dorian confesses.

“I'm pleased you're enjoying yourself,” Solas remarks as we make our way to the place through storm coast, to meet the demands of the Qun.

Frowning, my nose twitches at the salty smell of the sea, my ears hearing the gentle waves of the sea clashing against one another and grainy touch of the sandy rough texture of the beach as we approach, getting closer to the designation Bull mentioned.

“Alright, Solas, been thinking. You wanna know how this place would be if the Qunari took charge?” Bull begins as unsure, Dorian, Eve and I glance at one another noting the sudden tension in the air.

“Orlais, Ferelden, all of it would be healthier under the Qun. But the war to make that happen? That'd be ugly. A lot of good people would die. So I'm not hoping it happens. There! You happy?” Bull confesses annoyance etched into his tone.

“Happy? No. Quite the opposite.” Solas scowls.

“Oh, come on. I said I didn't want us to invade you! Bull snaps.

“No. You said this world would be brighter if all thinking individuals were stripped of individuality. You only lack the will to get more blood on your hands, Soals spits out in disdain.

“Tell me something, Solas. Do you think the servants here are happier than the people living under the Qun in Par Vollen?” Bull questions as my eyes widen and I stop in my steps, my body tensing as I feel a wave of rage as I note the concerned looks from Dorian and Eve, the other two unaware of my twitching state and balled up shaking fists.

“It doesn't matter if they are happy, it matters that they may choose!” Solas argues.

“Choose? Choose what? Whether to do their work or get tossed onto the street to starve?” Bull defends.

“Yes! If a Ferelden servant decides that his life goal is to... become a poet, he can follow that dream! It may be difficult, and he might fail. But the whole of society is not aligned to oppose him!” Solas declares.

“Sure, and good for him. How many servants actually go do that, though?” Bull scoffs.

“Almost none! What does that matter? Your Qun would crush the brilliant few for the mediocre many!” Solas spits out.

“And then people feel like crap for failing. When the truth is, the deck was stacked against them anyway,” Bull exclaims.

“If your Qun is so wonderful, so fair and perfect, how does it create so many Tal-Vashoth?” Solas questions.

“Most Tal-Vashoth are nothing more than savages. Killing's all they know. The Ben-Hassrath are trying to lose fewer people to that sickness,” Bull responds shakily, rage laced in his tone.

“It isn't a sickness. You are losing them because they see a chance for freedom! And most of them are "savage," as you say, because your culture taught them nothing else. They know nothing but the Qun. So even as they fight against it, they are guided by its principles!” Solas explains angry.

“Watch it, elf. You haven't seen the Tal-Vashoth like I have. Try watching a Tal-Vashoth kill a Tamassran and her kids. Then we'll talk!” Bull snaps silencing Solas.

“You fought the Tal-Vashoth for a long time, Iron Bull, did you not?” Solas enquires.

“Every day. I'd kill some of them, they'd kill some of my guys, and then I'd kill them some more,” Bull answers.

“No man can kill so many people without breaking inside. To survive... those you fight must become monsters,” Solas points out.

“The ones that kill innocent people, yeah. The rest... I don't know,” Bull sighs.

“The mind does marvellous things to protect itself,” Solas responds.

Well-

“ENOUGH!!!!!” Loudly, I screech making them turn startled by my outburst as they blink surprised by my vicious primal glare, seething.

“How dare you! How dare you bring slaves into your petty feud, you both speak and argue for the slaves as if you understand. Solas you know nothing of them, of their suffering, of anything!!! And Bull, bringing them up, you speak as if you know, you both have no idea what they deal with. How dare you both bring them into this petty argument of yours. I will not have you bring them up when you both have no idea, no clue, no inkling of how they feel! Now shut the fuck up before I castrate you both!!!” Angry, I screech at the two blinking, stunned by my statement as I turn my back to them, huffing to move forward only then to turn to briefly glare at them.

“And if you both must know, some slaves are raised to believe their purpose is to serve, no else no more and any other thought is unsuitable. You speak of freedom for slaves so easily. Let me tell you both something it’s hard, sometimes impossible with how much someone can be told something and believe in that self-fulfilling prophecy, they believe that are nothing, they believe they have a duty and most of all they believe their lives mean nothing in comparison to the importance of their master,” Seething, I glare at them, spewing curses consisting of, Fasta vass, Vishante kaffas and others that make Dorian blush as I storm past the group, leading them.

“Dorian what did she?” Blinking, Eve glances at the raised brow of the blushing Dorian.

“I’m not even going to translate that, you don’t want to know,” Dorian tells the innocent Eve as they follow after the fuming Fen, while Bull and Solas share a look and trial behind the group, knowing not to face my wrath now…

“So, Solas, you go into the Fade on purpose when you dream? Just to... hang out? Bull tries to change topic after my outburst as I note the slight strain in his tone.

“Yes. The Fade holds a trove of memories to explore. Spirits know secrets lost to this world, Solas elaborates.

“Yeah, but they're spirits. You can't treat 'em like people, Bull furrows his brow.

“Would many not say the same of the Qunari? Solas counters.

“Uh, no, because Qunari don't go around trying to possess people and turn them into abominations, Bull states.

“Instead, you conquer them and turn them into servants of the Qun,” Smugly, Solas smirks.

“Oh, come on!” Bull groans at his loss as we approach the scene, my eyes widening to find among the Qun…is an elf, this is going to be just perfect, grumbling we approach to tend to the demands of the Qun.

“Alright our Qunari contact should be here to meet us,” Bull begins as I remain still, arms crossed, my eyes narrowed at the sea below us. Gently, I feel the soft fibres of the green lush grass below me gently brushing and tickling against my bare feet and soles but I remain unfazed used to the feather light teasing touch of greenery. My eyes closing at the brief breezes, hearing the clash of waft waves in my ears. My nose twitches, moving, detecting the saint salt smell of the sea.

“He is, good to see you again Hissrad,” We turn to the elf with a mullet, smirking as my eyes narrow at the male, he has light green eyes similar to Eve’s only hers are brighter, his are more lighter, paler, more of a pastel green than Eve’s forest gooey green.

“Gat! Last I heard you were in Seheron,” Bull grins.

“They finally decided I’d calmed down enough to go back out into the world,” Gat smirks.

“Boss this is Gat, we worked together in Seheron,” Bull introduces him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Inquisitor. Hissrad’s report says you’re doing good work,” Gat praises.

“But the Qun isn’t…” Eve begins.

“It was for me. After the Qunari rescued me from slavery in Tevinter, I was eight. Wait…I know you,” Gat’s eyes narrow on me.

“You do?” I frown puzzled.

“Yeah you were the glowing slave where’s the other one?” He questions curious.

“Well he isn’t here if you hadn’t noticed…” Dryly, I huff.

“I didn’t think you’d be freed, you’re a living breathing weapon, a…” He begins only then for me to note the scowling Bull, Solas and Dorian.

“Now listen here you little Vashedan, this living breathing weapon can still fuck you up if you don’t hold your tongue,” Darkly, I warn him.

“The Qun isn’t perfect but it gave me a better life,” He sighs after Eve’s comment as he backs down.

“That…okay I agree with, sometimes structure is needed…” I mutter recalling my horror and freak out over the concept of freedom and having no clue what to do, terrified me.

“Yes, one free from all that pointless free will and independent thought. Such an improvement,” Sarcastically, Dorian remarks.

“Tevinter’s worse,” Eve frowns as I simply sigh, shaking my head, they have no idea how daunting freedom can be to someone adjusted to structure.

“I’m not here to convert anyone. All I care about is stopping the red lyrium from reaching Minrathos,” Gat sighs.

“Bull is Hissrad?” Eve questions.

“Under the Qun we use titles not names,” Gat explains.

“My title was Hissrad because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as ‘keeper of illusions’ or…” Bull trails off.

“‘Liar’ it means liar.” Gat scowls.

“Well you don’t have to say it like _that,”_ Bull spits out annoyed.

“Just me or am I sensing the tension?” Jokingly, Dorian and I smirk.

“I look forward to working together,” Eve smiles.

“Hopefully, this will help both our people. Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of the Venatori cult. If this new form of lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter, the war with the Qunari could get worse,” Gat explains.

“With this stuff the vint’s could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks…no offence Fennic,” Bull glances at me as I scowl.

“Oh yeah, no offended at all. But even with this new form of lyrium it’s less likely for the slave to survive…especially red it would most likely break them and make them go rogue, most likely have to put them down,” I mutter bitterly as I flinch from Solas’ hand, briefly brushing against my gauntlet hand.

“What do you mean?” Eve frowns.

“Typically, slaves who undergo it die of blood loss or the shock of pain can be so devastating they have a heart attack, theirs also lyrium poisoning…look the chances of having a surviving elf after that is VERY…unlikely,” I explain.

“But you two survived why is that?” Solas enquires curious.

“No idea…I rather not think about it,” I shrug at the bad memory.

“We could lose Seheron…and see a giant Tevinter army come marching down here,” Bull scowls.

“The Ben-Hassrath agrees. That’s why we’re here. Our dreadnought is safely out of view and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggle ship,” Gat reasons.

“What do you think Bull?” Eve requests a report from him.

“Don’t know. I’ve never liked covering a dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong. If our scouts underestimate the enemies numbers we’re dead. If we can’t lock down the Venatori mages, the ship is dead. It’s risky,” Bull confesses.

“Risking then letting red lyrium into Minrathos? This is risky yes but it’s our best chance to destroy the shipping operation permanently,” Gat furrows his brow.

“Let’s hold our end of the bargain then,” Eve sighs, clasping her hands together as we split up.

“My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be camped to guard the shore, there and there. We’ll need to split up and hit both at once,” Gat tells us his plan.

“I’ll come with you, boss, Krem can lead the chargers. Let me fill him in. come by when you’re ready to move…” Bull goes to tend to Krem as briefly, I stop frowning.

“Wait Gat...don’t suppose you were named after Gattlock?” I enquire earning a small smirk from him.

“I see you know a fair bit of the Qun did you consider joining?” He notes impressed.

“No you tend to pick up some Qunlat when you’re killing those attacking your old master…” Casually, I shrug earning a chuckle from him and smirk.

“Indeed. I had heard legends of the glowing slaves; I didn’t think you guys existed…” He confesses.

“Yeah many say that…” I grumble recalling the numerous eyes on me during parties as my brother and I were put on display, it was humiliating and disgusting the many offers to be bedded, heck Denarius offered to auction us off for the night once, well for Fenris, he kept a tight hold on me. I recoil at the memory, shivering in disgust internally…

“What…what was it like?” Gat questions curious as I note Bull talking to the chargers while Eve is dealing with the annoyed Solas and Dorian, yeah, not the greatest people to invite but then again, Solas is the only real healer we got, considering Dorian’s healing is more like reviving people from the dead not healing, Vivienne…I wouldn’t trust that bitch near me and Eve…briefly, I remember a familiar fire and shake my head, yeah no…

“Don’t know, don’t remember much of it,” Simply, I shrug.

“Of course, that elf over here, he okay? He’s been glaring at me for a while,” Gat asks as briefly, I turn to the scowling Solas, briefly glancing at Gat and I now and again, glaring in specifically at Gat.

“Oh ignore him that ass has his staff up his ass twenty four seven,” I wave it off, earning Gat a small chuckle and smirk.

“Bull saved me killed my master, I wanted revenge, I was so anger I wanted to be free, mainly from Minrathous but…” Gat informs me.

“The Qun didn’t.” I catch on.

“They couldn’t, too risky…” Gat sighs.

“I best get going,” I mutter as he nods and turns to Eve, further questioning the plan, clearly worried as I walk over to the chargers.

“Listen, the Venatori tend to attack from the right so taking them from a low left or behind always surprises them…” I begin as they turn to me.

“Oh look aunties here,” Jokingly, Krem greets me.

“Hey you’d be lucky to have an aunt as cool as me, jokingly, I retort making the chargers snicker.

“Once they’re down send your signal. That’ll let the dreadnought know it’s safe to come in,” Bull warns them.

“Understood chief.” Krem confirms.

“Remember you’re gonna want to start low but don’t get suckered into fighting at range they’ve got mages,” Bull advises them.

“It’s alright we got a mage of our own,” Krem smirks.

“I’m not a mage!” Dalish huffs arms crossed.

“Dalish the more you deny it the more obvious it is and your staff isn’t helping,” I bring up once gain again.

“It’s a bow!” She defends.

“And my daggers are a battle axe. Listen, they’ll have healers on them, potions maybe use Rocky’s TNT to surprise them into dropping the potions to attack the healers, maybe use his grenades to take them off guard then strike,” I offer.

“He’ll be dead before he knows it,” Dalish promises.

“Just…pay attention all right? The vints want this red lyrium shipment bad,” Bull warns them, his tone briefly showing worry.

“Yes I know thanks mother, thanks auntie,” Jokingly, Krem smirks.

“Qunari’s don’t have mothers remember?” Lightly, Bull smiles.

“We’ll be fine chief,” Krem assures him.

“All right! Chargers horns up!” Bull barks.

Horns up!!” The others bellow back as we turn our back to them.

Chargers! Hit ‘em hard and hit ‘em fast! When this is over, drinks are on me!” Bull bellows earning a cheer from the group.

“They’ll be fine, they’re strong,” I assure Bull.

“I hope you’re right,” Bull sighs.

“Hey, I promise,” I frown as his eyes briefly meets mien and we nod at one another meeting up with Eve, Dorian and Solas getting into position, readying for the dreadnought…

“You gave your chargers the easier target,” Scowling, Gatt points out drawing his sword.

“You think?” Bull exclaims.

“Lower and farther from the smugglers ship? It’s much less likely to be heavily defended,” Gat elaborates.

“Suppose we’ll do the heavy lifting then. Just like old times,” Bull says causing Gat to chuckle.

“Be careful. My agents said to expect opposition ahead of the main camp,” Gat warns us as we continue on our march.

“We’ve all done this a few times Gat,” Bull reminds him.

“You’ve been living outside the Qun for years now, _Iron Bull_. Just wanted to make sure your reflexes hadn’t gotten as soft as the rest of you,” Gat spits out.

“Ouch,” Bull scowls as I remain silent, since it’s not my place to argue as we continue onwards…

“Vints up ahead!” Bull points out as briefly, my blues widen in recognition at one in particular pushing her slaves out and fleeing…Beatrix…just the magister I wanted to see…well apprentice either way I’m pleased.

“You may wish you were back in Tevinter mage. No soldiers to guard you here, no slaves to wait on you,” Gat warms him tone edges with frustration at the smirking Dorian.

“It’s the lack of fashion that strikes fear into my heart,” Dorian remarks.

“You know nothing of fear,” Gat spits out angered by his confidence.

“And you intend to teach me?” Dorian scoffs, eye brows raised.

“No. You serve the inquisition, and the ben Hassrath wish for an alliance. If a slave of Fennic’s degree can put up with you then so can I. That is enough…” Gat reasons mostly to himself.

“Dorian I…look Gat he…” Bull attempts to explain once Gat is out of earshot.

“No it’s fine besides that’s a better greeting than Fen gave,” Dorian points out as I groan.

“You’re never going to let that go are you?” I huff.

“You put your dagger to my throat!” He frowns.

“You did what!?” Eve squeaks.

“It made you remember didn’t it?” I argue ignoring the shocked Eve.

“How could I forget the elf with the glowey marks that pressed a blade to my throat and threatened me…then left me alone in the freezing cold, which took me over two hours to find Haven again…!?” Dorian scowls.

“And here we are…” I shrug as we catch up to Gat once more, heading on our way.

“I don’t see any tattoos, but you’re carrying a staff. Are you from a chantry circle?” Gat enquires curious to Solas’ roots.

“No. And I would prefer not to discuss it,” Strictly, Solas scowls.

“Have I done something to offend you, I noted your pointed looks when I was talking to Fennic, jealousy is an ugly face,” Gat tells him as I raise a brow at the idea, noting the interested Dorian and Eve while Bull and I share a look of unease.

“You joined the Qun,” Solas dismisses Gat’s accusation straight faced making me raise a curious brow at the stoic male.

“After they rescued me from slavery.” Gat reminds him.

“And put you into something worse.” Solas scowls.

“Solas. Are we going to have another talk again or do I have to shut you up…?” I growl lowly.

“I’d like to see you try, just don’t try and leave again,” Cheekily, Solas calls out.

“You sly bastard…” I seethe scowling at his smug smirk, ignoring the faint red in my cheeks.

“A slave may always struggle for freedom. But you among the Qun have been taught not to think,” Solas explains sternly.

“Solas not the time,” Bull frowns as I sigh, exhausted and more onwards, my eyes narrowed when spotting a distinct set of fancy ass robes, found you…

Scowling, I glare at the dead vints disposing the bodies as the others talk, my eyes narrowed at one groaning in particular, unveiling the robed hood to scowl at the stranger.

“She knew that was you!! You will never find her!” Cackling, she sneers.

“Tell me where the slave factory is here now!” Coldly, I demand my veins glowing but it doesn’t faze her.

“Ah, sweet innocence even in death! I will not allow my master to fall to the hands of some scum slave!” Proudly, the abomination declares.

“Then you clearly have a different master, now then where is she? What are you lot planning!?” Scowling, my grip tightens on her throat making her whimper.

“Long gone, once the dreadnaught arrives you guys will be dead!” She seethes.

“Hah, that’s what you think,” Smugly, I smirk drawing my blade and slitting the imposter’s throat, re-joining the others, oblivious to my hidden motive behind this mission.

Finally, we arrive at the camp after cleaning out the vints.

“Worried?” Gat frowns.

“They’re my men. I’ve been with some of them for years,” Bull reasons as Eve looks the bodies and bloodied robes of the vints.

“We’re clear Gat,” Bull points out.

“Right, signalling the dreadnought,” Gat kneels down getting out some flint and setting the pyre ablaze, as a ruby red ball of light fires up into the sky, exploding reminding me of a firework, signalling and causing the mighty ship to appear, I forgot how huge the ship was in size. Heh if Isabela was here she’d make some sort of ship penis joke…

“Chargers already sent theirs up, see’em down there?” Bull points out.

“I knew you gave them the easier job,” Gat frowns.

“They got the job done.” I remind him making him go silent as my ears hear the ring of the bell, my brow furrows when below, I find a familiar mage waiting for the shipment, staff and backup in hand, just in case to greet the ship.

“There’s the dreadnought. This brings back memories….haha, nice one!” Bull laughs as the dreadnaught is shot down only then for the Venatori in waiting to turn, enraged and storm up to Krem’s group, armed and ready or so they think. I scowl at the number, the chargers may be good but this group of them, they’ll be overrun!

“They’ll be killed they need to retreat!” Eve points out the obvious.

“Your men need to hold that positon Bull,” Gat argues.

“They do that, they’re dead,” Bull states the fact clear.

“And if they don’t. The Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead. You’d be throwing away an alliance between the inquisition and the Qunari. You’d be declaring yourself, Tal Vashoth. With all you’ve given the inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you’ve betrayed us already! I stood up for you Hissrad! I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth,” Gat pleads to him.

“They’re my men!” Bull growls.

“And they are Basra Vashedan!” Gat growls.

“How dare you! They are good soldiers, they are not foreign trash!” I snarl at him, disgusted at his language.

“I know but you need to do what’s right. Hissrad…for the alliance and the Qun…” Gat ignores me as I scowl as the conflicted Bull turns to Eve for her decisions until…shocked, my eyes widen at the idea.

“Bull!” I call out startling a few as the group turn to me, Bull frowning.

“What?” Bull blinks.

“Throw me!” I shout.

“Are you mad?” Dorian gawks.

“No, the Venatori want me, I’m still being searched for, I can distract them as Krem flees because thanks to our talking they can’t retreat!” I scream at him.

“Fen you wouldn’t-”

“Watch me!” I bark interrupting Eve.

“I owe you big time Fen,” Bull sighs.

“Yes yes you do!!!” I nod as Bull grabs me, reeling me back as Dorian and Solas turn back to the scene.

“No Vhenan!!!” I hear a voice cry out but it’s too late as I feel my blue burning marks glow, my blood boiling pumping as I pounce upon the group of Venatori, feeling a burst of raw lyrium as I shakily stand, briefly wiping away the brief sliver of crimson to smirk a the shocked group of mages.

“Isn’t that?”

“Master Denarius’ pet!”

“Isn’t she _her_ pet now?”

“Get her!!!”

“Fen!” I hear Krem call out shocked to see me as I smirk weakly at the stunned group.

“ _Auntie’s here…”_

“All these years, Hissrad and you throw away all that you are, for what? For this? For them!?”

“His name is iron Bull,” Scowling, Eve steps forward.

“I suppose it is,” Bitterly, Gatt scowls.

“Itwa-ost!!!” Loudly, the roar of Fennic’s battle cry surprises Eve as the group watch the fight, seeing simply blue lights smashing down upon the men in white robes, striking, kicking, attacking as the other chargers try to help Fennic in the fight.

“Fenedis! I can’t believe you let her do something so idiotic!” Harshly, Solas scowls as Eve flinches.

“It’s fine Solas I understand your concern,” Eve tries to calm him down.

“You understand!? You seem to understand very little!!” Solas snaps.

“Look it was Fennic’s idea.” Eve reasons.

“And why were you listening to her? Have you not seen how she fights!? She’s suicidal!!” Solas demands, rage fuelling his form terrifying Eve, much more, as Eve recollects a similar situation to his spirit friend only this…this is so much worse, so much more terrifying, and scarier.

“What do you mean?” Bull frowns.

“You haven’t noticed? She fights recklessly, she fights with grace yes but she fights like she wishes to die…she is foolish,” Feebly, Solas’ angered voice drops into sorrow, into fear, into vulnerability as he cradles his head, agonising over it as he feels tears beginning to collect in his eyes.

“Technically it isn’t…it’s expected,” Gat intervenes, flinching from Solas’ harsh primal glare.

“Gat..” Warningly, Bull frowns.

“As a slave, you grow up believing your magister means more; you would die for him, often resulting in many slaves to die from their reckless moves…” Gatt elaborates.

“Are you saying? Fennic wants to die?” Horrified, Eve whimpers, tears in her eyes.

“Not necessarily…just…” Gat sighs, turning away troubled.

“We have to get over to help!” Dorian argues.

“Alright let’s hurry!” Together, the group rush over as Gat stays anger and disappointment evident in his features, leaving the group then head back, reporting the unsatisfactory news of the broken alliance between the Qun and Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter guys? Of Fen dealing with Solas or her and the chargers?


	164. Dreary Darkness

Seething, I release a burning growl from my blood boil, noting my marks still glowing brightly as my nose twitches at the heavy stench of iron and copper in the air, glancing down at the numerous bodies of Venatori as the chargers scurry back to check on their own injuries first as heavily, I take in a few shaky breathes, feeling a familiar thick heavy metal substance attempt to crawl up my throat, only for me to surpass it, push it down and grimace as I scowl, feeling a knot of anger and pain form, none of them, none of them were _her_ …

Twitching, my ears perk up at the roar of the waves as I climb down, sliding don sometimes managing to catch my grip with my soles. I land down on the grainy sandy shore of the beach, feeling the smooth texture of the pebbles on my feet as I continue towards the sea, raising a brow at the numerous bodies washed ashore until spotting a familiar purple robed female. Smirking, I approach, hearing the faint groan from her as I look down at the long raven haired woman, her tanned features shining in the eerie sun hiding behind that thick smog of mist as I loom over, arms crossed as slowly her purple hues look up to meet my stoic blue.

“Miss me Veronica…?”

“Disgusting knife ear!” She spits out, iron splattered on the other cheek from her failed spirit as I smirk coyly at the woman in pain.

“Now that isn’t nice, is that how you greet an old friend,” I smirk, roughly kicking her staff to the side, leaving the abomination helpless as I kneel down.

“You…you’ll never be free,” She heaves, poison etched into her tone, she sneers at me as I simply sigh.

“I just need info is that so hard?” Sighing, I shake my head.

“Why would I betray my master? What could I get from a low life slave?” She sneers.

“Simple, to live,” I answer.

“You promise?” Hopeful, she wheezes.

“Sure…” I shrug.

“Master Denarius grandson, he…” She begins.

“Grandson I thought he didn’t have a kid…” I frown.

“No his grandson, he…he is obsessed with you, he wishes for a replacement and so has created an army of slaves to lead his army and protect his home from the Qunari…” She explains.

“I see and where would this place be…?” I ponder.

“I…Hinterland near the cave,” She winces as I stamp down on her bloodied torso, hearing the crunching crack of her ribs, making her release a cry of agony as I apply further pressure to the wound.

“Lie. I know the place, you know…” Coldly, my fingertips dive deep into her raven curls making her cry out as I snatch and stretch her raven fibres making her cry out as I slam her head into the water, smirking at her frantic movements, the bubbles bursting from the surface as her nails and arms flail helplessly, attempting to claw at me, only making my smirk widen at the amusing sight. Roughly, I pull up the girl, desperately breathing, taking in huge gulps of air as she glares at me.

“Now then you going to play nice?” I smirk.

“Slut,” She hisses out as I once again slam her into the water then pulls her back up.

“Now, now to be a slut I would have wanted it, like I checked crying out in pain, and pleading for someone to stop isn’t giving consent, at least offer them some tea first,” Cheekily, I smirk as she seethes.

“You said…I gave you information now let me go!”

“Yeah about that…” Loudly, I hear the crack of a bone as I thrust her back into the water only this time as she flails, its slower as I note the crimson seeping into the sea as slowly she goes limp, dead.

Calmly, I stand up only to stagger back and groan at the heavy headache echoing in my mind as I cradle my temple in pain, swaying a bit as suddenly, I feel a rush of iron shoot out from my throat as I collapse to my knees, wincing at another wave of crimson hitting my nostrils and staining the pebbled floor of the coast. Grimacing at the raw acidic pain in my throat, cradling it as I release a gurgle and spit out another iron coat on the floor, droplets of red staining my cheeks as I wheeze, trying to breathe through the shaky breathes of mine, ignoring the beats of fear in my erratic heart as I attempt to breathe through the vomiting.

“Fennic!” Softly, I feel a pair of hands on my face, my body leaning into the warm comforting palm, feeling the gentle yet firm hand softly caress my cheeks, feeling a familiar soft energy flow through me as weakly, my blues meet a familiar pair of concerned glassy amethyst as I smile weakly at Solas, wrapping my arms adorn him, feeling a giddy glee as I smile stupidly at the frowning male.

“Fenedhis, you bloody idiot!!” Solas curses his eyes widening at the ruby red liquid staining his features and on the floor.

“We got to get her treated!” Eve reasons.

“I didn’t know she would- shit!” Bull scowls, pained at the sight as I feel Solas grip on me tighten as I lazily hug him, smiling and humming goofily, nuzzling into his side.

“You smell nice,” I hum lightly earning a few looks of shock.

“You find apostate hobo stench attractive? Maker she really has lost it!” Dorian gasps.

“Hey…you know you’re pretty sexy for a bald guy…” I just frowning as I feel my eyelids droop, noting the spots of black as I feel a sudden heaviness in my eyelids as gently, Solas picks me up bridal style as I nuzzle him closer, feeling his lips gently place upon the crown of my temple as I groan, needy holding him…

“Truly, she is not thinking straight,” Dorian mutters as Solas sends a brief glare at the male only then to lie down, my grip weakening and my exhaustion growing more and more as just as I am about to be consumed and enter the dark depth of slumber, I hear…

“Hold on…Vhenan… Ar lath ma, vhenan!”


	165. Taking Charge

_“Anders I swear if I find your blood cat on my bed again I’ll chuck them out the window!!!” Roaring, my young self-seethes scowling as my young self-chucks the crying cat to the ground, glaring at it, hissing at the numerous stinging sore slits of cuts all over my younger form as I glare at the male, his feathers coat coat black as he turns to my younger form, feeling my blood turn icy cold at the bastard…_

_“Fen…you look lovely tonight,” Brightly, Anders greets me as I growl at the memory watching my younger self still keep a distance from the male, trying to close the gap, even back then I thought he was odd. He…he wasn’t right, something was off from his offhand comments about me to his obsession with my marks, even Isabela was concerned. I remember her keeping a sharp eye on Anders if we were in a party together or he entered the room._

_“Save the complements and take your bloody cat,” Poisonously, my younger self-scowls, disgust laced in my tone as I frown at my young me, trying out long hair in a low ponytail yeah, it didn’t work back then._

_“Let me look at those cuts on your marks,” Ander reasons._

_“I’m fine Anders,” My young self-steps back scowling as he takes a step forward._

_“Come on…” Wincing, my young self-steps back only then for Ander’s hand to grasp my own, making me flinch remembering his hard tight iron like grip on my arm, despite his cold fingertip’s feeling my shaking, trembling form and clear discomfort towards him as he pries me to sit down. Reaching out, his hard fingertips pressing down on my glowing tense marks from his iron grip as my younger form tries to pry his hands off my arm, circling it almost unaware of the purple bruise forming…_

_“Anders, could you just stop it!” My young self-shouts scowling, noting her echoing tone of fear and pain._

_“We need to get your marks checked Fen,” Shakily, my young self-steps back as he takes another step forward as I note the confliction in her eyes._

_“I’ll have Merrill do it,” Shakily, my young form smiles._

_“The blood mage? Fen I’m a healer I know what I’m doing we’re friends aren’t we don’t you trust me? Besides you know how busy Merrill is with that mirror of hers and Hawke with your brother, why waste their precious time on you and your minor injuries Anders scoffs, disgust laced in her tone making my younger form frown, wincing as my younger self-touches the bruise, caused by Anders around my wrist as my young self-frowns, opening her mouth to argue but conflicted turns away._

_“I…” Pained, I grimace at the scene._

_“Why are you being like this to me?” Ander snaps startling my younger form._

_“H-huh?” My younger self blinks puzzled as I sigh at the memory frowning, I was so young, I was…I was so vulnerable at the time, I was weak and pathetic, too fearful of mages to even speak against Anders along with the conflict of him being Hawke’s friend, I didn’t want to cause trouble at the time having realized how much Hawke had done for me and my brother, I felt as if I didn’t want to cause trouble so when it came to Anders…it was a complex situation._

_“You said you trusted mages now and here you are acting as if I’m a freak, you think Hawke is a freak, who knows what you’ll brother do if he learned his little sister thinks the love of his life as a freak, most likely abandon you, not that I can blame him, the love of his life or his simple sister?” Anders argues as my younger self recoils in slight fear._

_“N-no I’m not Ander I-“ My younger self begins, fearing a row, not wanting to cause further trouble._

_“Then let me treat you, I need to know you’re okay, I love you,” Softly, Anders smile as my younger self-flinches those words, those fucking words. Horrified, I feel my gauntlet slick silver fingertips comb through my locks, my form freezing._

_“Stop, stop, stop please!” Horrified, I take a step back hunched over shaking._

_“Anders stop we’ve been over this,” Pleadingly, my younger self pleads._

_“So you’ll let some nobodies have their way with you but not me!? What do they have that I don’t!?” He screams, making my young form flinch back terrified as he raises his staff._

_“You’re my friend Anders, I don’t want tor ruin that!” Angrily, my younger self snaps back, noting her shaking form._

_“You won’t if you just give me a chance, please don’t you trust me? We’re friends…” Smiling, Anders steps forward._

_“Stop…just stop…” Shakily, my younger self takes a step back, holding herself well myself, arms crossed shivering, a disturbed look of fear on her features, her dilated blue shaking hunched over fearful._

_“There just using you Fen, I mean look at you, you’re not some pure pretty girl you’re…used. You get what I mean, you don’t have many options but I’m here,” Ander off handily making my younger form release a whimper, noting the glassiness in her eyes as I wince, remembering my vulnerable self, near to tears at the dark thought having returned. I knew I was dirty, I knew I was an object, I knew I was nothing but a servant and useless. Here, Anders was confirming What my dark thoughts had been haunting, looming, reminding me as I drank away my sorrows, remembering those dark but true words, I was ugly, I was used, I was worn out, I wasn’t nice, I wasn’t pretty, I was disgusting, I was nothing but an old used doll tossed away…I still am to this day._

_“Stop I don’t want this, I don’t want the life you want!” Screaming, my younger self snaps._

_“Of course you do everyone does everyone wants a relationship you just don’t realize it!” Anders scoffs as I glare daggers at him, my younger self on the verge of tears._

_“Stop it Anders just stop!” Desperate, my younger self screams at him._

_“What? I’m just looking out for you, I care for you Fen deeply and I need you. I…I wouldn’t know what I’d without you, seeing Karl go tranquil I….if you hadn’t stopped me I would have burnt the whole of Kirkwall down,” Seriously, Anders tells my younger form, falling to his keeps shocking my younger form into silence as he hugs her, clinging to the clearly uncomfortable shaking conflicted mess that was my younger self, weak, conflicted but most of all scared, having no idea the toxicity of our so called ‘friendship.’_

_“Y-yeah….” Unevenly, my younger self numbly nods, pain evident in her feats as she flinches when feeling Ander’s curious eyes all over her form, his fingertips dipping down into her arms, caressing her marks, making her grimace. It’s just like how he used to touch them, his thumb would dig deep into the marks, making my younger form wince from the stinging throb of pain as Anders does the same…_

But, when Solas did it after… _that_ , at least he wouldn’t press down them, he would caress them like his finger was a paintbrush almost, not pressing down but caressing the curves and outlines of the marks, kissing my temple or peppering small butterfly kisses all over my marks and body gently, his bare form beneath my own, whispering how beautiful they were to me and how much I was amazing…this.

This is different, this was…it was too much, I just, he kept going on about having kids how they would have white hair and his eyes, always making a point about the hiding my arms at first I thought it was to hide me but he never said the same for Fenris and if I didn’t and I was in public, he’d flip, he would…scare me and when Varric would ask if I wanted to, he would almost snap at Varric saying I would, it terrified me, his obsession with my arms, with everything about my marks, it scared me and even now…

_“I wouldn’t survive without you…Fen. I love you Fen…”_

Sternly, Solas tends to the grimacing form of Fennic back in Skyhold, laying in Solas’ bed sofa, kneeling down, having not spoken to anyone. Concerned, Dorian leans over the balcony, his browns staring down worriedly at the frantically moving unconscious Fen, remembering his attempt at helping only to receive Solas’ almost primal dark glare, genuinely intimidating Dorian into watching from afar as focused Solas remains at the task at hand, haven’t not eaten anything, everything he does he tends and does for Fen, his eyes and focus never leave her shaking form as she attempts to spew up blood, only to begin chocking once more as crimson appears to spit out of her cracked, bruised lips, her features turning icy pale even making Dorian grimace as he notes the shaking Cole watching from afar, looking on the same level of paleness as him as Sols stoic gently lifts her up into position to vomit blood and not choke on it, rubbing circles into her back being silent, ignoring the many eyes and whispers on and about him as he continues tending to the suffering soul.

Tenderly once the vomiting ceases he gently sits her down, his delicate fingertips brushing through her long messy crimson stained snow white locks, his greys pained to see her in such a weakened state as he gently places his lips upon her ice cold trembling temple, whispering something in a low tone, his tone shaky as he stands, exhaustion taking over, plopping down on his chair, head in hands as he glances frowning at the familiar cup in his hand. He hates it, hates tea but to keep him focused and on Fen, he had to pay the price for _her_. Patiently, Solas waits head in hands, a look of pain in his eyes only then for him to hear the faint ring of the door making him turn to an familiar dwarf approaching.

“I got some herbs that typically help her,” Varric reveals the herbs as Solas nods without saying a word, takes the herbs and rushes over to the mortar, turning them into a remedy for Fen to swallow only then after that to sigh.

“All we can do now is wait,” Grimly, he mutters to the nodding Varric sighing.

“Fen has had some episodes, bad ones but this one, this one is in the top three,” Grimacing, Varric confesses joining the stone silence of Solas’ side.

“I should have stopped her, I should have,” Ashamed, Solas bow his head seething with guilt.

“You wouldn’t have stopped her, once Fen makes up her mind she goes through with it even if it is suicidal,” Varric tries to chin up the frowning male.

“Varric, there’s something I am curious about,” Solas leans into his chair.

“And that is?” Varric responds.

“When Fennic was thrashing, she muttered out Anders,” Solas tells him, his eyes narrowing to see the shock and brief shaken features of Varric, surprising even Solas considering the aloof and savvy nature of Varric, seeing him look so worried perks the intrigue of the elven apostate.

“Chuckles…you know of Fen’s past now thanks to the fade and shit right?” Varric begins.

“Yes…” Solas confirms sadly.

“Fen…hasn’t had the best history with people. See we didn’t know but when we first met Fennic and Fenris we thought when they opened up to us about their master the scars had gone, they had for Fenris but not Fennic, not that I can blame her those scars take time, much more time but…when we met her she was vulnerable, she was scared, she was a child scared and angry at the world, she…wasn’t stable. You wouldn’t think that when you met her, but when getting to know her, to the public she’s seen as strong, confident and snarky but when you get lost to her, you see her cracks, her sorrow, her…she tried to jump…” Shakily, Varric whispers his tone low in vulnerability.

“What?” Solas stands up in shock at the news, glancing at the woman he so adored to think she would try to…angry, he grimaces at the bitter bile in his throat at the thought, feeling the heavy clench of his chest.

“Yeah, she tried to jump, she couldn’t take it anymore the nightmares wouldn’t stop coming, she wouldn’t eat and refused to sleep, even when we used coma on her she’d wake up sluggish and clearly uncomfortable, she... couldn’t take it anymore and Anders didn’t help. Hawke was heartbroken,” Varric confesses.

“How come?” Solas queries.

“Hawke helped Fenris with his issues of mages she couldn’t try to help both she tried but couldn’t be there for them both forever. It was too much and with her family so she believed Anders to be a good influence on him but…” Varric guilty gulps, pained.

“But what?” Solas enquires encouraging him.

“We never knew, he hadn’t realize how unhinged Justice made Anders, yes he did help partially with her understanding mages to be human but his friendship with Fennic was almost an obsession. He wanted more that she could provide, he wanted a family and we both know how scared Fen is of commitment…” Tiredly, Varric sighs.

“So what happened?” Solas questions softly.

“We didn’t even notice, Isabela had some thoughts, kept an eye and made sure they had a distance from one another so did I. But we had no idea the damage Anders had done to her. Solas while you saw Fen as a person and fell for her not for her power but for herself. Anders fell for her power, her marks, he thought she could be of use to take down the Templars and made Fennic feel like…I don’t know the details but I’ll say this. I’ve never seen someone so distraught, so shaken and so disturbed thanks to Anders ,” Miserably, Varric tells Solas, his head down, noting his hands shaken angered at the thought.

Gently, he kneels down, his fingertips reaching out to brush against her snow whit locks, a look of pain in his eyes as he caresses her cheeks, hearing her muttering out in pain, his thoughts lingering on her reckless almost suicidal attempts at battle, bringing another heavy wave of pain in his chest, she didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve any of this so why? Why did fate have to be so cruel to someone like her?

“Why can’t you see yourself like I do?” Sadly, Solas pleads, his tone vulnerable as he looks away from the sleeping figure, looking at the lone mural hidden behind the heavy angling cloth from the mural, his pale fingertips brushing through the fabric hiding the wall as he looks up sorrowfully at the tall curtain and towering over him, hiding the wall from sight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOh what did you think of this chapter guys?


	166. Panicked Aftermath

Grimacing, I wince from the painful harsh headache echoing in my head as I slowly manage to regain my vision, blurry at first from the blinding lights until I force my eyes to narrow, focusing on the sounds of footsteps as my brow tightens. I notice a hand waving down at me from afar, once constricts and focused, I look up to find myself lying on a sofa, arms coiled all around me as I spot Dorian smirking, waving at me from above as I groan at my stiff limbs and joints, focusing on my surroundings to find myself…

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself!?” Blinking, I frown at the angered voice of Solas standing from his chair, gently placing his paperwork down as he approaches; helping steady me on his soft sofa.

“Why do you care?” Scowling, I frown at him, feeling vexed as I slap his hand aside, feeling nothing but my tense flowing marks shivering as I jolt up, storming away from him, keeping a distance. I can’t I don’t I just…leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone!!

“Fen,” Solas calls out to me.

“No! Just…don’t, just don’t!” Chanting, I step back, already knowing what is to come.

“Fennic!” Solas calls out to me.

“Leave me alone!” Foaming, I scream at him, I won’t I’m not, I’m not…horrified, I speed walk away from him, arms crossed shaking feeling my breathe become frantic, my marks glowing as I feel all eyes on me.

“Fennic!” Solas reaches out.

“Leave me alone!” Bustling, I scream at him slamming the door shut to my quarters, marching up the stone stairs into my room. Quickly, I shut the door slamming it shut as I release a huge breathe, falling down from the door I once leaned on, collapsing to my knees releasing a feeble sob of fear shaking, feeling my glassy eyes beginning to water as I seethe, trying to calm myself, taking in my breathe as I cradle my form, rocking it back and forth.

I…I…urgently, I stand up rushing over to my wine rack, swiftly taking the nearest one as I sit down, opening the cork to drink the bottle, enjoying the faint burn of my throat as I lean over only then to feel a familiar iron substance rise up, pushing my drink up from my mouth intermixing with the crimson and alcohol as I release another feral spurt of blood. Distraught, I fall to my knees, trying to take in huge gulps of frantic breathe only to release another spurt of crimson, feeling my gaze turn blurry as I feel my feet begin to sway…crap.

“Fennic!!!” Loudly, the huge jolt of the door startles me back into focus as I glare at the intruder that is Solas, seething; scowling at me as I glare back, my grip stiffens on my bottle as his eyes widen seeing the faint trial of crimson, reaching out in an attempt to wipe it. No, no, no!!! Don’t touch me, shaking, I stagger back.

“Stay away from me!” I scream at him from the top of my burning lungs.

“Fen stop this please, I lo-“

“DON’T. DON’T YOU DARE SAY THOSE FUCKING WORDS!!!” Roaring, I scream at him astonishing him.

“Fennic,” Solas begins taking a step forward as I take a step back, no, no, no not again, no I know what he’ll do, he’ll…

“DON’T. I WON’T. I WON’T BE TRICKED, I WON’T BE LIED TO, I WONT BELIEVE YOU, I CANT I WON’T BE HURT AGAIN, I…I…” Boiling, I stagger back cuddling into the corner fearful.

“I know Fen I know of Anders,” Solas reveals making my blood turn ice cold feeling scared, feeling my blood boil and my marks erupt almost.

“You know…You know? You know nothing of what that bastard did to me!” Angered, I screech standing up, simmering spitting out the words like poison arms crossed, back turned to him.

“He hurt you friend, he was toxic to you…” Solas reveals making me feel a sharp pain in my chest. No, no he wouldn’t, he couldn’t he…he…

“He spoke the truth! He spoke his mind free unlike the others hiding the truth they know I’m used goods, they know I’m worn, I’m dirty, I’m nothing they know this, so do you and everyone else, Anders was the only one with the free mind,” Sharply, I argue saying how it is everyone is a liar, can’t trust anyone…

“No Fen. He wasn’t. He was deranged. He was using you Fen.” Solas whispers his tone calm and gentle as I scream.

“Oh stop, you think the same as everyone else!” I scoff fed up with the lies, they are all liars…

“That isn’t true,” Solas refuses making me roll my eyes.

“Stop lying to me!” I screech fed up, I’m used, I’m ugly, I’m not…I’m not Eve, I’m not all proper and shit, I’m not Merrill, I’m not Isabela I’m nobody…

“I’m not. Fen you are beautiful you are strong, you are loving and kind, you are beautiful, what Anders said to you, it wasn’t normal Fen, those things he said hurt you and if I ever meet him. I will make sure he pays. You deserve better, what will make you see that?” Solas pleads getting on his knees, pleading as I feel his hands on my own making me turn away pained.

“I…I don’t know!!” I scream, feeling tears threaten to fall as I collapse on my bed, tired and exhausted, trying to push back the tears, I can’t, I refuse to show weakness.

“Ar lasa mala revas Ar lath ma, vhenan Ir abelas, ma vhenan…” Softly, Solas whispers placing his lips delicately on my face, littering my face, my neck, my body with subtle kisses.

“What gibberish are you spouting now?” Grumbling, I sigh shaking my head at his alien words.

“It’s true, I mean it…” Seriously, Solas vows making me blink at the sheer seriousness of his tone, geez whatever he said must be serious, wonder what it was…

“What…happened?” I question lost too tired, wanting to change topic as we return back to Solas’s room on his sofa, where he often naps in. I feel Solas softly hug me as I lay in his arms in his lap, feeling his fingertip’s gently rub circles into my waist, planting sweet chase kisses to my temple as Solas gently places his hand on my head, gently easing me.

“You ran straight into battle like a fool! And coughed up litres of blood, you fainted in my arms,” Bitterly, Solas scowls.

“Huh…” I mutter.

“Don’t act so casual about this, this ends now!” He scowls.

“Fighting?” I scowl.

“Hurting yourself on purpose, letting Bull chuck you what if he hadn’t thrown you hard enough you’d be dead, what if you got captured again what if…” Solas babbles as I stand up.

“Let me worry about that if, those are my issues. Solas, I’ve been fighting for my entire life,” I argue.

“And one day you’re not going to wake up.” Grimly, he turns away.

“Solas…did I…scare you? “I blink surprised as he turns away pained. Silently, Solas turns his head about to respond as I sigh.

“Never mind,” I sigh noticing his conflicted expression.

“You should rest…”He whispers as my brow furrows noting how drained he looks, how tired, how exhausted then again he’s really the only mage I go to with any health issues since most fear me and others…I don’t trust as much as him. Gently, I place my hands on him noting the pain in his eyes as he slowly looks up, his tired grey amethysts meeting my stern blues as my hands slightly moves up to caress his cheeks, enjoying the heat of his feature as I bring him close, my temple touching his as he releases a tired breathe, enjoying the comforting gesture and touch.

“Fen…”

“I’m here…Solas, I’m not going anywhere…” Softly, I assure him in a soft whisper making him relax, feeling his tense muscles unstiffen as smirking, I lean in, gently placing my lips upon his, starling him as he strongly returns the kiss hungrily, leaning in as I feel my rough, thin, dry lips meet his smooth longing ones as desperately, almost reluctantly, he removes his lips from me.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” He whispers flushed, ruby red.

“Oh please what’s the worst that could happen? It’s not the first time heck not even the second,” I scoff, coiling my hands over his shoulder, leaning in smirking as he dives in, his soon gentle, loving, chaste kisses turn hungry, taking me aback by the sudden dominant nature as shocked, he takes over using my surprise to take control as briefly, I look up seeing a wide eyed grinning Dorian snickering as gently, I manage to remove his hungry lips from me, panting as I smirk and gesture to his door.

“Come on,” Smirking, I watch as he stands and nods, my eyes widening to see Solas take the lead, guiding me back to my room, for a night of fun…hey not like I’m complaining. Excited, I smirk at the feverish kisses exchanged, the hot flustered desperate kisses but most of all the hungry lips upon me as we head to my quavers for some...one on one training.

Stretching, I smirk satisfied in my bed as I feel a familiar body heat curled into mine as I happily return the hug, nuzzling into his slumbering side, smirking at the numerous marks littered all over his throat and collarbone, he’s going to kill me when he wakes up heh…I’ll say this though, the guy is a beast in the sheets, much better than the fade fun. Groaning, I am greeted by Solas’ groan, his hot breathe on my neck as he nuzzles into my neck, placing gentle kisses upon the crook of my neck, apologetic ones while I smirk at the faint hickey he gave from the start of all this.

“I got to admit it was weird,” I blurt out smirking at how adorable clinging Solas is considering his aloof nature.

“What?” He mutters.

“Isabela had told me about body worshipping didn’t know someone could have a kink for it,” Casually, I shrug as sheepishly, Solas mumbles, still tired as he uses his fingers to rub his eyes, trying to wake up.

“Must you be so blunt about such private matters?” Groggily, he whispers, a ruby red tint to his checks, hand covering his flustered face making me smirk.

“Relax, I’m not going to tell anyone, I think it’s nice, new though, I might ask you again sometime, I see why people say you have a silver tongue,” Coyly, I smirk snickering as Solas groans at the poor joke.

“New?” He questions, blocking out my joke.

“Yes, most of the nights I’ve had, been quick and easy, I got to admit, I’m impressed I’m typically the one in charge who would have thought a bookworm like you could be dominant,” Sneakily, I smirk placing a gentle kiss on his lips once more only for his tired lips to meet mine as he hums, pleased with the chaste peck.

“Never judge a book by its cover then Vhenan,” He mutters making me smirk as I then attempt to leave the bed, only then to feel familiar heated, lean, slightly muscular pair of arms coil around my bare waist bringing me back on my bed as I turn, brow raised at the grumpy Solas, head down on the crook of my neck.

“Don’t go…” He groans desperate, pleadingly making me smile at the idiot as gently, I place my fingertips on his cheeks, gently moving them upwards for my lips to meet his once more, in a short teasing kiss.

“I’m not leaving.” I assure him.

“So we’re…a thing?” He frowns.

“If you want to,” I shrug.

“I’d…” He trails off conflicted in silence for a minute or so.

“You had enough time to think about it?” Lightly, I tease him.

“Yes, I want this.” He whispers sincerely making me smile and lean against his bowed temple, smirking.

“I’ve learned that now but still I’m impressed…” I smirk.

“You are?” He raises a brow.

“Yeah your stamina not many typically can handle me, not even Zev…” I bring up recalling most nights of me being dissatisfied, the amount of types I’ve had to fake it for them was the saddest aspect of all.

“Must you bring him up when we’re in bed?” Scowling, Solas huffs bringing a smug smile to my lips as playfully, I give him numerous pecks around the collarbone, earning a small moan from him, making my sly smirk widen.

“Oh don’t be jealous,” I tease as he grumbles, curse words of Dalish or elven no doubt.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I got to meet up with Bull,” Smugly, I smirk at his frown.

“Why?” He questions lost as I note the disdain in his tone.

“He’s been worried,” I shrug.

“How do you know about that barbarian?” Solas scoffs.

“That barbarian has feelings, besides he’s a good guy, he’s tried to reach out to you Solas, but you pushed him away. Come on give him a chance, for me,” Pleadingly, I lean in, mischievously ghosting my lips over his, earning a groan from said male, arms wrapped around my bare torso as I look up to smirk mockingly at the frowning male.

“I’ll try, for you,” He huffs bringing a smirk to my lips as I give him a fleeting kiss just as his arms coil round me for another round, I slither out much to his disappointment and annoyance as quickly, I change back into my gear and leave the frowning male in my bed, heading to the tavern…


	167. Dragon Hunting

Loudly, I am once again welcomed by the cheers of the tavern folk, cheering, celebrating as I enter, smirking to find the chargers, positive when seeing me.

“Looks who’s up!” Krem smirks.

“About time you got up,” Dalish smirks as the others nod at me only then for me to frown at the slumped figure of Iron Bull, pint in hand looking at nothing in particular just out…zoning out. Worried, I glance at Krem who notices me staring at Bull and he sighs.

“Shame the alliance with the Chief’s people didn’t work out. He hasn’t said anything but he’s feeling it…and guilt for you,” Krem sighs drinking his drink.

“I wasn’t that bad was I?” I frown puzzled.

“You passed out.” Krem shrugs.

“You’ve met me right?” I frown recalling frequent times waking up passed out drunk with the chargers or bulls or any of the guys at the tavern.

“Heh, yeah but no, he’s been like that since, you may get more from Dorian,” Krem suggests pointing to Dorian to the side, sat at the counter drinking wine, a distance from the chargers looking worriedly at Bull now and again.

“And sleeping beauty finally wakes up…” Dorian greets me his worried features delighted to see me as I take a seat beside him.

“Yeah, yeah…” I roll my eyes at the playful jab.

“And someone seemed to have had fun,” Teasingly, Dorian smirks as I frown until he scratches his neck, making me sigh, knowing what he’s implying.

“You can’t talk Mr Ribbon guy,” smirking, I tease seeing his features turn bright red from my words.

“Ribbon?” He questions intrigued.

“Well can’t be leather you seem like the type to complain about the look or the texture, I bet you’re a ribbon guy,” I reason calmly.

“Wow thanks, what of you?” He asks intrigued as I scowl at the thought briefly flinching at the thought of me tied up.

“Never been into it and never will,” Coldly, I state making Dorian flinch from my stern strict words.

“Oh yeah so… you and Solas?” Cheekily, Dorian waggles a brow.

“Yep.” I pop out confidently, calmly taking a gulp of my beverage.

“Took your long enough,” Dorian teases.

“Shove off…so how bad was I out there?” I ask since Dorian has the most knowledge apart from Solas and Eve who know of my episodes.

“You passed out.” He shrugs.

“Yeah I heard but have you met me?” I frown.

“You called Solas hot.” He adds as my eyes widen in horror, feeling my features turn stone cold and my blood ice cold.

“Wow…how drained was I??” I question my chilly state turning fuming hot, ruby red covering my hands in shame as Dorian snickers.

“Three pints…” He smirks as my eyes widen at the amount, that way more than usual.

“You!” Startled, I perk up at the voice and turn to Sera, quickly I brace myself.

“Sera if you hit me again,” I warn her only to blink as she grabs my hand and I’m dragged off elsewhere.

“Right what are we doing and what’s with those lizards?” I question curious as she begins packing.

“Next time we go out on mission, Eve promised she’d bring me, you and Solas,” Sera informs me.

“Why us?” I blink.

“Why not? I made her promise, said some stupid shit about wanting to get along with egghead…” Sera shrugs.

“Right, and this has something to do with me because…?” I query.

“You’re in it.” Sera leans in cheekily.

“Huh?” I frown.

“Don’t lie.” Sera scowls.

“Yeah I mean sure…” Dumbly, I respond.

“You...what do you see in that prick?! You could do so much better than some stuffy old geezer!” Sera complains.

“Sera…” Warningly, I scowl at her.

“I just…arugh what do you see?” Sera questions.

“Well he’s good in bed.” I begin.

“Awrgh! I don’t need to know that…” Sera winces.

“Then calm down who I date shouldn’t matter to you,” I deadpan.

“I know I just…I worry you deserve someone better and to see you settle with him…it’s disappointing,” Sera grumbles pouting..

“You’re in it aren’t you bet he calls out eleven glory when he does it,” Sera continues snickering.

“No actually he doesn’t too busy…” Playfully, I call out.

“I don’t want to know, lalalalala!!!” Loudly, she cuts me off, covering her ears making me chuckle.

“Then don’t fight me, I have no shame Sera or have you just noticed…” I warn her.

“Urgh…you’re weeeird…” Sera whines.

“I like to call it personality…” I counter.

“It’s grooosss!!” Sera continues.

“So what’s with the lizards…?” I ponder.

“You owe me, you and me we’re going to do a prank,” Proudly, she declares.

“When…?” I enquire.

“Soon…” She answers.

“Right,” Sighing, I grumble leaving the excited girl to her plan and heading down, my brow furrowed at the stiff lifeless soulless Bull, only to frown when remembering one solution that could work…I mean he sorta has a boner for them but am I willing to go back to the hellhole of a battle that it costs…eh why not? Proudly, I leave the tavern dead set on the task at hand as I enter the chantry, dismissing peoples comments as I approach the war table, the wooden door looming over me as I kick open the door, startling those inside, well… all but a raised brow unimpressed Morrigan.

What was that for? Josephine huffs, hand on her chest clutching it.

Fen you’re awake! Relieved, Eve smiles.

Good to see you up, Cullen smiles.

About time but we are-

“Don’t care, you need to listen,” I cut Leliana off earning a few fearful eyebrows raised including Cullen backing away as Leliana’s ice blues meet my own in a death glare until she bows her head frowning

“This better be good,” She huffs as I spot a smirking Morrigan finding this amusing as I slam my gauntlet hand on the war table, surprising Josephine again who frowns….

“Right listen up, we’re going to hunt down a dragon!!!!”


	168. You're Mental

“You’re suicidal, you’re mad, you’re mental I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Panicking, Eve whimpers shaking terrified under the boiling sun.

“You want Bull to be normal again right?” I state.

“Yeah…” Eve frowns.

“Then shut up and follow me.” I command making her go silent.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Eve scowls.

“Sorta.” I shrug

“Sorta?” Eve responds her tone shaky and high pitched.

“You are not Tal-Vashoth, Iron Bull, not really,” Solas voice perks our intrigue as we turn to the conversation between the broody Bull and silent Solas.

“Well that's a fuckin' relief,” Bull spits out in a growl.

“How do you feel, Iron Bull? Do you need a distraction to focus your mind?” Solas questions as my gaze softness, noting Solas being attentive to Bull, trying to make the effort I requested.

“Solas is…being nice to Bull,” Eve whispers surprised.

“Yes, yes he is.” Proudly, I smirk at the two.

“Well, this area's low on dancing girls,” Sadly, Bull voices out.

“King's pawn to E4,” Solas begins making Eve and I raise a brow.

“You're shitting me. We don't even have a board!” Bull argues.

“Too complicated for a savage Tal-Vashoth?” Solas teases.

“Smug little asshole. Pawn to E5,” Bull grumbles.

“Pawn to F4. King's Gambit,” Solas smirks.

“Accepted. Pawn takes pawn. Give me a bit to get the pieces set in my head. Then we'll see what you've got,” Bull says as we arrive at the camp, ready to rest up and prepare for tomorrow.

Calmly, we get our tents pitched and ready as the guys set up the fire.

“So…whose sleeping where?” Eve questions making all eyes turn to her as my eyes are narrowed, back turned to them as I kneel, evaluating the tracks, focusing on hunting for food.

“Where we sleep normally in the tents, Fen with me; the boys in their own,” Sera frowns.

“Well I mean with…” Eve gestures weirdly making me frown.

Oh please just cause Fen is with egghead doesn’t mean-” Sera gathers as I raise a brow surprised she translated such gibberish.

“Actually I would prefer that way, so Fen can sleep,” Solas inputs making me turn away, briefly blushing at the ass.

“But she doesn’t Fen doesn’t sleep unless she’s passed out!” Sera argues.

“Coma,” Eve suggests.

“I used to. She has grown adjusted,” Smugly, Solas praises, keeping an eye on the fire.

“Just don’t do any funny stuff,” Smirking, Bull teases.

“What we do in our privacy has nothing to do with any of you,” Solas scowls as I turn back to the group, shrugging as I begin to head out, I connect my daggers into a bow, letting out my quiver from my bag with about thirty arrows as I begin to hunt.

“Fen where are you going?” I hear Eve voice out as tiredly, I raise a brow at the group.

“Hunting.” I state.

“Don’t you care who you sleep with?” She frowns.

“Eh,” Casually, I shrug turning my back to the group, hearing the cackling of Sera and Bull.

“W-wait let me come,” Eve stutters and rushes down, my eyes widening as she trips and practically slides face down into the sandy hill. Blankly, I stare down at the still figure, kicking her getting a faint twitch, she’s alive, I note and continue on my way.

“H-hey wait up!” She argues as I follow the tracks smirking to find a horde of Hyena’s. Carefully, I kneel down, fortunately it’s alone as I aim and fire, striking at the hyena providing dinner for us, well a few. Mm...the pack should be here…

“Hey…um Fen,” Nervously, Eve calls out to me.

“What do you want?” I frown.

“What do you mean?” She furrows her brow.

“You’re doing the hey um…thing, that means you want to help or want something,” Eve brightly smiles from my observation.

“Okay, look I’m meant to hunt down some quillbacks and a heart of a snow wyvern,” Eve request as I frown.

“Snow wyvern there rare and legal...it’s Vivienne isn’t it?” I gather bitterness etched into my tone.

“How did…?” Eve trial off puzzled.

“No one would want something so pompous sounding.” I scoff.

“You think?” Eve squeaks out uneasily.

“Urgh…I won’t have a choice will I…?” I grumble.

“Probably not I mean I would just destroy it completely,” Eve confesses.

“You’re not wrong alright…I’ll help now come on we need to hunt,” I remind her of the task at hand as she nods and begins to focus.

“Right…” Determined, she nods.

“Oh but first…here,” Calmly, I pass her a knife making her blink.

“Time to learn how to skin.” I shrug.

“Maker give me strength…” She whispers, her hand with the knife shaking…

“I don’t know how to feel…” I whisper, disturbed at the ruby red blood stains on the frowning Eve, bloodied knife and food in hand as we return to the camp, I’m holding the food.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Guilt-ridden, she chants, apologetic as I still remain focused ahead, blinking still shocked by the brutally she used on the bloodied Fennic fox.

“You battered that Fennic fox into a bloodied pulp.” I deadpan.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Eve trails off.

“It was dead but you just continued…” I add disturbed.

“It scared me!” She argues as I raise a brow at the girl.

“There are quillbacks here and a fox scared you?” I question lost to her logic.

“Well…” Eve mumbles a light blush on her features.

“Whatever come on, I wouldn’t be surprised to find the tents ablaze since we left Solas and Sera there,” I sigh dreading the idea of going back to camp.

“Hey Bulls there,” Positively, Eve tries to be the optimist.

“Oh yeah, add a random hooker better,” I remark.

“Not really no, hey we’re back…” Eve trials off to find Solas and Bull sat down on opposite sides of the fire between them, glaring sinisterly into the flames while bored, Sera is sat in her tent, arms crossed as we hear….

“So, where were we? Ah, yes. Mage to C4,” Solas continues.

“Little aggressive. Arishok to H4.” Check, Bull smirks.

“Having fun there?” I ask smirking..

“Yes actually.” Solas confirms calmly.

“Cool we got food…” Eve cheers.

“Finally!!!! Gimme!!” Sera demands excited.

“I’m not giving you raw food,” I frown.

“I learned how to skin something!” Eve grins.

“Good on you boss…” Bull praises still focused on his imaginary chess match.

“And you murdered a Fennic fox,” I bring up.

Let that go,” Eve sighs.

I don’t think I can. I think I know one thing tonight though” I confess still frowning at the sheer brutality that creature undertook…

What’s that?” Eve enquires.

_“I am NOT sharing a tent with you.”_

Softly, I hear the crisp hiss of the flames crackle, whispering hissing into my ear as I enjoy the low hum of the warmth. Tending to the fur coats and meat of the food, noting the grimacing Eve turn away with Sera making eewing noises making me roll my eyes.

“You seem to know a lot on hunting Fox.” Bull notes.

“I learned a few things,” I shrug recalling my time hunting for the fog warriors, helping taking out the intestines and guts, often scraping out the brain to use for meals, although I presume these people don’t seem like a fan of them.

“From Seheron right, I recognise that knife technique,” Bull points out.

“Hey I hear they use the brains too when they cook animals is that true?” Sera questions curious.

“Yeah it isn’t that bad,” I shrug.

“Eewww!!” Sera grimaces disgusted by it.

“Speaking of aggressive. I assume Arishok is your term for the Queen? King to F1,” Solas continues.

“Pawn to B5,” Bull commands.

“Don’t even try I’ve tried for hours nothing is stopping them,” Sera complains annoyance laced in her tone.

“Oh...but food…” Eve frowns.

“Well there may be something,” Sera smirks as I place the food down, kneeling down, preparing it for food tonight, only then to feel a pair of thin, sticky pale and cold hands around me, making me flinch briefly and turn to prepare a punch only to stop when seeing Sera smirk and the innocent Eve as I sigh, taking in a few deep breathes to focus on the task at hand as Sera smirks.

“All right. You have my curiosity. Mage takes Pawn,” Solas instructs.

“Oi Fen let’s share a tent together, then we can make out and do all that kissy kissy stuff!” Loudly, Sera voices out as Solas briefly blinks frowning, trying to be composed and continue to stare at the fire, disappointing Sera until I notice her wicked smile.

“You call your Tamassrans Mages? Ben-Hassrath to F6,” Bull gathers.

“You call your Knights Ben-Hassrath? Incidentally, Knight to F3,” Solas exclaims as suddenly Sera places a sloppy kiss to my cheek, making me flinch back and scowl as Solas turns to glare at the giggling Sera, only to falter when roughly, my gauntlet is slammed down on her temple, silencing her as sternly, I glare at her making her flinch back slightly.

“Tent now,” I command coldly.

“But…food,” She whines.

“You can have it when you’re good, tent now.” I order as she pouts.

“Fiiinnne!” She whines, entering the tent and pouting as I sigh. Disgusted, I go to wipe the slobber off me only to feel a familiar hand on me, making me smirk as he stoically wipes away the spit disgusted and glares at the smirking Sera.

“Must you be so childish?” He scowls at Sera.

“Must you be so boring?” Sera huffs.

“Ben-Hassrath makes more sense than horses. They're sneaky, and they can move through enemy lines. Arishok to H6,” Bull reasons, continuing the game.

“Pawn to D3,” Solas says, turning back to Bull and sitting.

“Ben-Hassrath to H5. Hah! All right, take some time. Think about your life choices…” Proudly, Iron Bull smirks, leaning back as Eve smiles and I smirk, glad to see some expression on the once vacant portrait that was Bull’s face.

Steadily, we all sit down, hearing the hiss and crackle of flames as we eat our meal.

“You know Fox you’re really like a mum…” Bull begins.

“Please don’t say that,” I frown.

“You would be a good one,” Sera agrees.

“Is no one hearing how I don’t like talking about this?” I mutter.

“Why not? The way you tell Cole and Sera off is stern but fair,” Eve points out.

“And the way you treat Robin…” Solas notes.

“Look. Can we stop? The chances of me being a mother are very slim,” I exclaim.

“How come?” Eve questions.

“Um have you not noticed the markings? The chances of me being fertile are very slim,” I deadpan.

“You don’t know that,” Solas reasons.

“Great you sound like Morrigan now…” I grumble.

“Besides you can always adopt…” Bull brings up.

“Yeah, yeah I’m heading for bed,” Sighing I stand up heading into my tent, nothing Solas brief look sent my way as we try to sleep, well most of us.

Annoyed, I feel my eyebrow twitch at the muffled voices from the outside, hearing the faint hiss of the roaring flames still illuminating, blinding and keeping me awake much to my annoyance, grumbling, I open the tent door, noting Eve’s annoyed expression with a scowling Sera.

“Solas what are you doing?” Eve frowns.

“What does it look like?” Solas shrugs.

“Some of us are trying to sleep, come on…come to bed, I’ll do that thing you like,” I grumble tiredly, placing my head on the back of his neck, nuzzling into it as he leans into the touch enjoying it as gently, I place my arms around his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug of sorts making him lean back, enjoying the comfort.

“Oh, ho seems the misses is calling…” Tauntingly, Bull hisses.

“I think someone just misses their own little Vint,” Lightly, I tease back smirking.

“I’ll be there in a minute Vhenan,” Gently, he assures me, placing his hand upon mine giving it a faint squeeze as I scowl at the asses, turning to see the frustrated Sera, who looks at me briefly until smirking and nodding as I stand up.

“Well then, Sera I’m sleeping in your tent tonight,” I declare clapping my hands together, making Solas turn to frown, trying to hide his displeasure as Sera cheers.

“Alright sleepover, hah, Solas is in the dog house Solas is in the dog house!!” Sera taunts noting the scrunch of Solas’ nose, showing his displeasure as I simply smirk. He brought this on himself. Coolly; I make my way inside the tent, shutting it.

“You got the lizards?” I ask.

“Yes!!” Giddily, she smirks as I take the bag, returning to my tent to gather my things while sneakily placing the lizards in Solas’ bed roll and fleeing, hearing the distant sound of the boys playing chess while I feel Solas predator eyes on me, making my sly smirk widen as I head to bed with Sera, waiting for the next day…


	169. Fenedhis Lasa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Unknown Night I hope these extra chapters help you with it all.

“Fenedhis lasa!!!!”

Cackling, Sera laughs snorting as we peer out watching the shirtless male leap out of his tent, cursing in elven as Sera and I share a sly smirk, high fiving each other.

What’s wrong? Monsters attacking!?” Eve trials off in shock at the amusing display as swiftly and causally, Sera and I leave the tent while Bull is hooting in the background at the sight as eventually, Solas releases a calm breathe, calming himself down as he watches the tiny lizards flee from his bedroll and tent, making him sharply turn to glare at the snickering Sera, caught.

“Alright, funs over come on we got to pack up and plan for this dragon attack!” I sigh making my appearance known, covering my tracks holding in the sly smirk as Solas seethes silently glaring at Sera as eventually after cleaning out the lizards, we approach the dragon enthusiast. Numbly, I zone him out after being given the map location and the pieces. Eve and I place the map and reports on the table, planning out our strategies against the high dragon.

“Okay magic works best against dragons so we don’t need all tanks, we need typically three mages, one healer, the other attackers, we need to make sure we also have potions on us, all of them and any grenades we can scavenge, ice magic may work best, due to the dragon’s typical hot climate….” I explain.

“You’re taking this quite seriously,” Eve notes as I lean over the wooden table, focused on the task at hand while Solas and Dorian chat…

“Solas, I take it you study spirits?” Dorian smiles

“I do.” Solas confirms.

“Back in my homeland, we keep spirits as servants,” Dorian informs him.

“So I've been told,” Solas scowls.

“The things they can be made to be are quite marvellous. You should see them,” Dorian encourages.

“The Tevinter Imperium is not the safest place for an elf,” Solas spits out in disgust.

“Ah. Yes, point taken. Do you use spirits as servants, Solas? You'd have no trouble capturing them,” Dorian enquires.

“No. They are intelligent, living creatures. Binding them against their will is reprehensible,” Solas scowls.

“How much "will" do they have? They're amorphous constructs of the Fade. There's no harm putting them to constructive use, and most mages back home treat them well,” Dorian counters.

“And any that show any magical talent are freed, are they not?” Solas sarcastically snaps.

“What? Spirits don't have magical talent,” Dorian frowns,

“Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about your slaves,” Solas snaps.

“Slave right here who won’t hesitate to slap you both,” Warningly, I growl at him, eye twitching as he frowns back but goes silent from my waning glare, not wishing to scold him again as Bull chuckles.

“Someone’s in trouble,” Dorian smirks.

“Someone’s in the dog house,” Bull adds.

“You’ll all be if you don’t shut up!” I bark making the group of men flinch back, fearful of my wrath as I continue planning, strategizing with a smiling Eve.

“Hey…is it weird if I was turned on by that?” Curious, Bull questions.

“Yes, yes it is!” Solas barks with Dorian scowling at the sheepish Bull.

“All right, Bull. If you are prepared: Knight to H4,” Solas smirks, a hint of malice in his tone.

“Arishok to G5. So, you giving up the Tamassran at B5 or the Ben-Hassrath at H4?” Bull gathers.

“Neither. Knight to F5,” Solas answers.

“Pawn to C6. Left your Tamassran hanging out,” Bull points out.

“And you, your Knight. Or Ben-Hassrath, if you will. Pawn to G4,” Solas continues.

“Ben-Hassrath to F6,” Bull commands.

“Hmm. Tower to G1,” Solas mutters.

“Hah! Pawn takes your Tamassran - or Mage, or whatever it is!” Bull cheers.

“I get the idea,” Solas sighs.

“Too much time playing with spirits, Fade Walker,” Bull teases.

“We shall see,” Tightly, Solas smiles.

“I just don’t want what happened last time to happen,” I mutter, focusing back on the map.

“What happened?” Eve questions.

“Hawke threw me into a dragon, I nearly died, in the jaw but…let’s just say it wasn’t a pretty story and the pay we got wasn’t good enough…” Calmly, I shrug at the memory.

“Oh.” Eve blinks owlishly.

“Yeah…” I respond bitterly at the memory.

“So you shouldn’t join?” Eve furrows her brow.

“To be honest no, I’m no tank in comparison to Blackwall and Bull,” I explain calmly.

“We’ll need Cassandra her intellect on dragons may help us,” Eve points out as I nod.

“We’ll also need you, for dragon advice, I mean Varric isn’t here,” Eve mentions as I frown worriedly but nod, complying with her wishes.

“We also need either Vivienne or Dorian…I suggest Dorian,” I recommend.

“Of course you would,” Eve smirks.

“Hey out of the both greater evils then yes,” I reason.

“So no Sera,” Eve points out.

“No besides she did what she wanted,” I dismiss.

“The lizard bed?” Eve grumbles.

“The lizard bed,” I confirm.

“Any other tips?” Eve requests.

“The dragon will wave its wing to bring us close to attack, make sure the mages are hidden behind some sort of wall…” I instruct as she nods in understanding.

“Right…” Eve nods.

“And since the location given has pillars nearby,” I point out.

“We could use them for cover,” Eve catches on.

“Bingo…this is mainly going to be a stamina and lyrium test for us,” I state.

“Anything else?” She enquires.

“Make sure the enchantments and all that magical stuff you put in the weapons maybe ice based for this dragon,” I explain.

“On it…I’ll tell Dagna, maybe get Alexius to craft us some,” Eve offers.

“Let’s just hope they don’t turn into bombs,” I grumble, warily.

“You still don’t trust him?” Eve frowns.

“Eve he caused an alternate timeline when I became some lyrium monster,” I argue.

“Um…” Eve turns away not sure what to say.

“ _Red_ lyrium monster…” I correct rolling my eyes.

“Yeah, I can see your distrust but still we’ll need all the help we can get,” Eve reasons.

“I know that.” I huff.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this, Eve whispers, her tone trembling terrified.

“If it helps Bull than its fine,” I shrug.

“You…really do care deep down don’t you?” Eve teases jokingly.

“Shove off inquisitor and let me do my job,” I glare at her sheepish smile.

“Yes mam…” Jokingly, she salutes only making me roll my eyes and turn back to the paper, thinking of new strategies against the high dragon.

“Oh, would you look at that! That is magnificent!!” Genuinely, Bull gushes in awe at the ruby red scaled dragon roaring as it appears after setting the bait our dragon expert spoke of.

“That is terrifying…” Eve cries out fearful.

“An impressive creature. There is a purity in such undiluted power,” Solas praises as the dragon roars, agreeing with Bull.

“Oh, look—a dragon. What a perfect way to ruin our day,” Dorian scowls as the dragon soars past us, slowly landing destroying a few pillar in its wake as quickly, I grab both Dorian and Solas, saving them from falling and getting trapped by the destroyed Pillar.

“Well there goes strategy a,” Eve hisses, her tone wobbly.

“There’s still the rocks!” I call out assuring her as the mages distance themselves from Bull, Cass and I, Varric following after the mages for cover.

“Right come on!” I roar.

“Fuck yeah!!!” Bull cheers roaring in joy as we charge at the dragon, while Bull and Cassandra are the main wall and act as distractions for the dragon, I am simply a fly of sorts, attacking when there’s an opening as I note the numerous spells sent the dragon’s way, making it screech and reel back from the pain.

“Its guards up,” Cassandra points out.

“Bloody perfect,” I hiss as I narrowly miss its stomping only then for my eye to widen as it releases a fierce roar of flames spewing out as quickly, I dive out the way while Bull and Cassandra guard.

“See the way everything lit up when it tried to fry us? Now that is a fight!” Bull laugh excitement evident in his tone, like a giddy child as it swoops down, using its tail to hit us, making Cassandra and Bull get tossed back with me as I hiss at the hard sound of snapping bones. Pained, I cradle my ribs, feeling the soft grin sand as the dragon roars. Shakily, I stand cradling a rib, broken form the looks of it.

“Seeker!!”! I hear Varric cry out in concern, firing shot after shot rushing over to help us as I scowl at the moron.

“Varric no!” Eve calls out.

“Keep to the plan!” I hiss cradling my ribs, scowling as Bull remains the tank as unevenly, I stand, feeling a familiar hand brush on my torso, as I turn to glance at the frowning Solas, guiding me back for cover, tending to my wounds as Dorian strikes with Eve, Varric throwing a familiar bottle of bees at the dragon, earning a smug smirk from me, thank you Sera.

Smirking, I watch the dragon roar pained at the sudden stinging pain of the angered bees and distraction surprising it to drag Cassandra back, leaving Bull to tend to the beast as once Solas double checks me over, helps Cassandra up as Varric provides cover, only for my eyes to widen when the dragon roars, releasing and showing off its proud wings…oh no. Shocked, I stare as Varric is oblivious to the dragon’s hit.

“Shit!!! Kaffas!!!” I scream, leaping over the crushed pillars the mages used to take cover ignoring the call of my name as I grab Varric by his collar.

“Varric!” Cassandra calls out concerned as the dragon beats its wings, releasing strong powerful currents of wind, pulling Varric in as quickly, I flip back to hide to take cover as Cassandra catches him and I’m pulled into the harsh world winds of the dragon’s wings.

“No!!!” Eve cries out.

“Venehedis!!!” Solas curses helpless as I close my eyes, bracing for the strike as I manage to avoid the dragon’s feet trying to stomp on me, instead hissing from the currents of wind bashing into me.

“About time you came back”, Bull heaves as I hear his pained grunt and quickly get out my regeneration potion, coming up to the exhausted male, smirking at our move, being underneath the belly of the dragon, making it unable to strike as we both drink some of the potions, slowly feeling our boiling blood return to normal, our cuts slowly healing and our pain slowly numbing as we return to battle.

“There alive!” Dorian calls out relieved as the dragon suddenly swoops down, my eyes widening when I find my vison pitch black, disgusted at the sudden substance all over me as I release copious colourful curses of qunlat, Vint and normal Fereldan ones, disgusted, horrified but most of all revolted at the realization that…the dragon ate me, gulped me up, the bastard.

Angered, I release a feral cry, only to smirk as I draw my blades, hearing the ring of metal as I strike, impaling the roof of the mouth of the dragon, ruby red splutters out of the mouth as the dragon releases a feral roar making me hiss and drop my grip on my blades, hearing nothing but the ringing of my ears. Swearing, I cradle my ears from the loud screech as I stagger back from the heavy thud of the dragon hitting the grainy ground.

“Oh maker Fen!” I hear the muffled cry of Eve as disgusted, I grab my blades stuck in the top of its mouth, removing them, to then slide over to the cages of calcium, reeling my foot back, bracing as I strike, hitting the hard daggers of teeth, hearing the faint crunch until hearing the faint pop of teeth, droplets and raindrops of red drench down as I hear the thud and crack of a broken tooth.

“Is that…a broken tooth?” Dorian questions as I manage to shakily stand, ignoring the disgusting salvia dripping down on me as I force the mouth open and slide out from the tongue, my daggers joining me in tow as I release a few panted breathes, groaning…

“You just…” Cassandra whispers.

“Yep.” I wheeze out.

“Well better than last time right Fen?” Varric jokes only to see my silent expression, shakily standing as I plant my sticky hand on a nearby rock, kneeling down as I release a sudden burst of bile and this time not copper, just bits and chunks as I release a groan.

Gently, I feel a familiar hand on my sticky hand making me turn to frown at the silent Solas patting me on the back as I feel a familiar warmth from the barrier flow through me as Solas helps steady me, passing me a wooden flask of water, helping me drink it, rubbing patterns into my back and tending to me as I need a few moments.

“You feeling better?” Dorian ask as shakily, I pick up the dragon tooth as I gently push Solas to help treat the other surrounded and he does, reluctantly leaving me, surprisingly enough not disparage about my saliva coat.

Quivering, my hand gently grasps the broken tooth of the dragon laid on the sandy floor, turning to Bull who frowns as I offer it to him.

“Here Bull something to give to your kadan,” Cheekily I smirk as shocked, Bull goes quiet, staring down at the tooth, eyes wide in shock, awe and joy.

“Fen you…” Bull begins.

“Like I said you learn a few things from the Qun over the years of fighting, some bad some good,” Causally, I shrug as my eyes widen when Bull suddenly wraps his rough, warm, muscular arms around me, making me grimace at the sudden stinging contact and my ears ringing painfully. I hear the faint sluggish slop of salvia staining his dry features as he remove himself from me.

“Thanks Fen, I mean it you’re a real magnet,” He smiles at me genuine joy in his eyes as I wave him off.

“Anytime, actually no. I don’t think I could fight a dragon every day,” I mutter correcting myself making Bull laugh as we head leaving after looting, noting Cassandra and Varric talking, sticking together as Bull walks over to Dorian, the two giggling as Eve smiles at the happy couple as we head back, my smirking widening at the idea as I wrap my sticky arms around Solas, making him then grimace and frown at my sly smirk.

“Relax, I can get this off when we get back to Skyhold,” Teasingly, I smirk at Solas raised brow of intrigue, seemingly intrigued by my offer as he wraps his arms around my waist, smirking.

“I suppose I have no choice…but to aid you, you’ll only stain the other objects in Skyhold…” Smugly, Solas smirks.

“I’d take you up on that offer…”


	170. Only Form Of Entertainment

Finally, after numerous baths I exit the bathroom, towel around my form as I crane my neck to the side quirking it as I use my spare towel to do a double check as I dry off any wet salvia still residing I my silver locks, wincing at the harsh tugs of my hair and grimacing at the disgusting idea of dragon’s salvia in my hair.

“Urgh...I feel like shiiiit,” Loudly, I whine groaning as I enter my room, finding Solas calmly sketching in his book in our bed, paying no attention, no heed to me, making me arch a brow of irritation but shrug it off as I take a seat on the bedside, lowering my head to focus more on dying my hair with the towel.

“I did offer,” Slyly, I hear him call out, my ears hearing the faint turn of a page as I roll my eyes.

“I know... you were adamant fortunately for Eve reminding you of the injured,” I mutter.

“I suppose although having to talk to those mages eager on seeing you didn’t help,” Solas points out as my eyes narrow, recalling his annoyance and reluctance after our big mission when we came back, hoping for us to have some time alone to fix us up from the injuries, only to be halted by scouts demanding my aid but selflessly, Solas saw my state and volunteered, knowing I wasn’t in the right frame to help rally the mages or speak to them, without wanting to punch one in the face.

“How so?” I question.

“They couldn’t even do the simplest of magic thanks to the stiff teachings of the circle, limiting their abilities…” Annoyed, Solas begins ranting, going off on a tangent about the circle mages being held back by their training similar to Vivienne and them always disagreeing with him and thinking themselves superior, had Solas seething at times.

“Aww sweetie,” Jokingly, I smirk giving him a surprise kiss to the cheek making him raise a brow as I peer over only finding the book he was once sketching on to be closed, making me raise a brow but shrug it off as I feel him lean his head back, enjoying the appreciative surprised pecks as I wrap my arms around him, gently rocking him back and forth as we simply enjoy the still silence of peacefulness.

“All you had to do was ask if you wanted to join,” I sigh after he finishes his rant.

“And lead to further bruising?” He furrows his brow.

“Touché…still something is up,” I mutter finding his behaviour odd as I note his notepad with…wait are those strategies?

“What makes you say that?” Solas queries.

“You’re doing the whole silent treatment thing and wait…is this about Bull?” I question leaning in seeing the chessboard layout. Of Couse it is, he’s still bitter about their last match of sorts, honestly, Solas hates the Qun as it is, having a Qunari beat him, damaged his precious pride a lot, heh, to think he would get this childish over something so trivial, considering the adult persona he puts up, its adorable, genuinely cute to me.

“Hm?” Solas hums.

“It is, the chess match I mean what is this!?” I frown gesturing to the book in his hand.

“Just some revision,” Casually he shrugs as I scoff.

“Aww you’re competitive that’s adorable,” Teasingly, I smirk, pecking his cheek, relishing his cute blush.

“I am not. I am simply brushing up on my skills,” Solas reject making me roll my eyes.

“Isn’t it better to gain experience playing it than reading it?” I argue making him go silent.

“I suppose but not many I know play it.” He defends.

“I can try,” I offer.

“You can?” He raises a row surprised.

“Sure I don’t see why not, can’t be that hard,” I shrug.

“Alright…”Solas sighs as I note the hesitation in his tone but he goes with it, desperate to outdo Bull no doubt, plus no doubt it’ll bandage his bruised ego thinking he can beat me.

Blinking, I look down at the current chess match before us, after going to change, Solas leaves to get the chessboard and after changing. I find myself on our bed, arms crossed as we sit down, after Solas gave me some quick ass run down son the complex game, we begin it and now are currently playing it. I notice the smug smirk on Solas features at his so called win only making my smirk widen.

“How did you do that!?” Gawking, Solas stares down at his defeat unaware of my sly smirk and my fingertips curled up and hearing the faint click of stone or marble in my hand.

“Nothing just a simple trick of hand,” Smugly, I reveal the two pieces I had stolen earlier without him realizing making his eyes widen in shock, only then to narrow in annoyance.

“You cheated?” He scowls.

“Well… I wouldn’t call it cheat, simply bringing out outside factors to help. I mean chess is like war, plenty of people have used chess to plan out strategies so…” Cheekily, I smirk playing with the chest pieces.

“You still cheated therefore…” Solas huffs crossing his arms making me snicker at the child.

“You win. Oh my god, you are so petty,” Amused, I chuckle at the little revolution.

“I am not.” He denies.

“Oh sweetie, it’s alright…I find it adorable,” Reassuringly I peck his lips a quick chaste kiss much to his annoyance.

“I am not adorable.” Feely he argues as I remove my list from his and roll my eyes.

“Sweetie…if it’s any solution I know bits and pieces not all of it,” I assure him.

“How come? Are you implying I lost to…” Irritated, Solas eyes narrow at my sly smirk.

“A beginner. Yes, yes I am,” I confess.

“I hate you,” Grumbling, he huffs making me chuckle.

“Aww…I hate you too, but no I remember Denarius often challenging people to chess or a game similar,” I bring up thoughtful at the memory.

“He did…?” Solas frowns at the mention.

“Yeah would make me watch, he would use the game for business deals, offering me for the night as the reward if he was beaten, which he never was but you learn a few things when watching matches like that for a while as your only form of entertainment…” Calmly, I conclude as I place a piece down on the newly tidied up game thanks to Solas as we continue this little game of ours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Fennic and Denarius? Or what Solas would feel knowing about Denarius and such?


	171. Learning

Groaning, I scowl at my throbbing muscles as I sit on the sofa in my room. Bored, I release a moan of dullness, only to release a hiss of pain as Solas jabs me in the back.

“Don’t move, it’s bad for your ribs,” He huffs.

“So is jabbing!!” I hiss back.

“If you’re so bored then maybe you should read, I have other duties to tend to.” Sharply, Solas reminds me.

“Then do them,” I grumble.

“Ah yes and leave you to sneak out, unlikely….” Solas scoffs.

“Urghh…why not we…” Smirking, I lean forward, ghosting my lips on to his shoulder, moving upwards to nibble only to feel Solas’ hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back on the bed.

“No.” He rejects.

“Why not?” I whine.

“You’re injured,” He reminds me.

“That didn’t stop you when we got back,” Pouting, I mutter.

“That’s because I didn’t know the cracked rib was that bad…” Scowling, Solas exclaims making me release a small nervous chuckle.

“And you call yourself a healer,” Lightly, I tease.

“I don’t…” He exclaims.

“Urgh...just read, here, this may be of interest to you, it’s about the elven people…” He sighs, offering me a book, making me blink, feeling bullets cascade down my frame.

“Right…or I could just go hang out with-”

“You are not leaving this room.” Sternly, Solas crosses his arms.

“Urghhh…and when do you control me!?” Scowling, I glare at him.

“I control your health…” He argues.

“Urgh…….” Defeated, I plop myself down on the bed, loudly groaning making him roll his eyes.

“Just read,” Tired, he sighs, gently placing me down on the bed, in his lap as he stands, allowing me to sit on his lap as he tends to his other duties. Carefully, he gently places an open book before me, my eyes widening in horror at the lack of images…

“Um….” Struggling, I turn away.

“Um what?” Solas frowns.

“N-nothing…” Nervously, I smile.

“Fennic…you…you can read can’t you…” Solas questions frazzled as I turn away ashamed.

“…” Pained, I turn away, curling into myself feeling nothing but anger and shame.

“Fennic…” Gently, Solas calls out to me only making me grimace.

“…Fine I can’t!!! Piss off!! This may shock you but slaves aren’t educated!!” Angered, I jump up, startling Solas as I glare down at him, arms crossed.

“Then how…?” Solas ponders.

“Pictures, I can read out some words but not all,” Exhausted, I sigh.

“Then how did you translate Bull’s reports?” Solas presses much to my annoyance.

“I read them out to Leliana or had Meredith write out what I said,” Simply, I shrug.

“Did she know?” He furrows his brow.

“I think she had an inkling…” I confess.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Solas whispers softly as I scowl.

“I don’t know maybes it’s the fact that I’m a grown ass adult and I can’t read…” I deadpan to the moron having no idea how embarrassing that is, I’m meant to be a slave liberator, I have killed mages, made huge ass decisions and yet I can’t do something a five year old can…read.

“It’s nothing to ashamed off…” Solas assures making me roll my eyes.

“You say that when finding a young kid being able to read while you can’t…” I huff turning away, ruby red only to feel Solas gently place hs lips upon my temple, softly placing his chin on my head, rocking me back and forth calmly.

“How about I teach you?” Solas offers.

“You won’t tell anyone?” I frown.

“Of course not, I may even teach you some elven,” he proposes making my eyes widen excited.

“You serious?” I whisper eager.

“If you don’t mind,” He smirks happy.

“Solas...thank you,” Grateful, I bow my head.

“There is no need for thanks now then let us begin…tell me what you know.” Solas tells me.

“Well I know bits and pieces from Merrill like Dalen means child, Fenedhis lasa I’ve heard you say but no idea what it means…” I begin only to note Solas going wide eyed, a faint blush on his features as he turns away.

“You okay?” I question frowning.

“I’m fine…” He reassures me.

“Ma serannas is thank you although there is one I was puzzled by,” I tell him.

“And that would be?” Sols quires.

“Ma Vhenana you called it to me when I was knocked out,” I recall noticing Solas going silent, his features turning darker.

“You heard that?” Solas blinks surprised and also nervous…what did he do? Curse at me? I’ve probably heard worse.

“The last thing I heard before I blocked out what does it mean? Stay alive, get help? What? Why are you blushing?” I demand lost.

“Fennic, in courting how did it work when you were younger?” Solas asks me gently entwine our hands in his lap as we sit across from one another on the bed.

“Well like I said I don’t remember much but I’ll say this from what I gathered from my travels, arranged marriages were a thing for city elves, heck I had to save Merrill from some creepy stalker once, seeing it as more of a duty than you now the lovey dovey stuff why?” I elaborate.

“In relationships we take things slowly and seriously, elves bond for life…” Solas explains calmly as my eyes widen at the heavy words and implications.

“Life?” I repeat blinking still reeling in shock at the thought.

“Are you alright having no doubts are you?” Solas questions concerned as I notice the slight fear in his eyes.

“No just a weird idea for life…I mean….I suppose I could put up with you for life,” Smirking, I shrug joking.

“And I you,” Kindly, he smiles.

“Hey what would you put up with? I’m great company!” Jokingly, I smirk earning a small chuckle from Solas, placing his temple on my own gently…

“Ma Vhenan…it means…my heart.” Softly, Solas says to me making my eyes widen at the low whisper, feeling a familiar heat enter my cheeks at the thought. My heart…huh. A soft smile crosses my lips at the thought as next thing I know, he plants his lips on top of mine which I happily return, gently in a soft slow loving kiss as we enjoy one another’s company, in one another’s arms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked some Solas and Fen fluff


	172. Minor Mistakes

“Freedom finally!” Stretching, I smirk at my new found freedom as I continue down the cool stone step stairs to find myself in the judgement hall; my ears perk up at the mumblings of Josephine. Curious, I decide to investigate.

“Strange…”

“What is it Goldie?” I ask curious as she perk sup surprised to see me.

“Oh Fennic, nothing ignore my ramblings,” She smiles weakly.

“Come on I’m interested,” I smirk.

“Well, Solas has ordered quite…strange books,” Josephine exclaims making me frown.

“Strange books?” I enquire curious, dirty books? No...nooooo...

“They are quite simple books for one with such…vocabulary,” Josephine explains as my eyes widen in slight fear and panic at the idea, don’t tell me Solas bought me those books, he said he keep it on the low.

“Maybe he’s taking a break, you know relaxing?” I offer steeling my voice.

“I suppose maybe I’m just over thinking things…” Josephine waves it off.

“Yeah you should relax,” I assure the busy girl who nods as briefly, I hear the sound of footsteps making me turn to Meredith bowing her head to me, passing me a report as I leave to head back home, only then to frown at the strange movements of some scouts.

“Meredith, tell me do those scouts seem familiar?” I question wary as she follows my gaze her brow furrowed.

“No mam,” She reports.

“Right…I’ll be right back,” I whisper, speed walking over to find Bull and the Inquisitor of course they attack now. Quickly, ignoring the burning pain of my muscular limbs and sore aching torso, I approach the battlements.

Quickly, I draw my blade as one of the scouts strikes at Bull the other attempts to strike at the shocked Eve.

“Bull Fen!” Eve calls out in concern.

“I got it!!” Bull growls as swiftly, I grba the one with the poison baled and slit their throat, making them collapse on the ground in a pool of ruby red, gurgling.

“Sorry for cutting in,” Smugly, I smirk at the two.

“Ebost issala Tal Vasshoth,” The agent spits out making my eyes narrow at the typical message to those who betray the Qun as I glance at Bull, allowing him to toss the wounded scout over.

“Yeah, yeah my soul’s dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground though so…Sorry Boss thought I might need backup,” Bull grunts plucking out the blade as he turns to me and Eve.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Eve questions.

“The doctor let me go…stubborn guy but I got him to crack,” Cheekily, I smirk as Bull catches on while Eve frowns lost.

“Guess I’m not even worth sending professionals for…so how did you find out?” Bull turns to me intrigued.

“Gut instinct besides those guys were acting off, asked Meredith she never knew them and Meredith knows EVERYONE. Literally, she is the definition of a social butterfly,” I explain.

“Why didn’t you tell me ahead of time?” Eve frowns.

“If he had warned you, the guards would have been tipped off,” I answer for Bull who nods.

“She gets it.” He smirks and I simply shrug.

“Are you alright? Both of you,” Eve questions turning to both Bull and I.

“Fine. Hurt myself worse than this around in bed,” Bull smirks.

“What you and Dorian do has nothing to do with us Bull,” I remind him as he smirks.

“What if they used poison?” Eve frowns.

“Oh of course they did, they wanted him dead, wanted it slow no doubt due to being a traitor and traitors must pay,” I shrug at the simple logic.

“Oh they _definitely_ used poison, Saar-Damek, liquid form,” Bull tells her.

“Oof,” I wince knowing of the poison’s effects on most though Bull is oddly okay, unless…

“Honeysuckle?” I gather.

“Honeysuckle,” He nods.

“What? How can you be so calm!?” Eve panics.

“Eve you’re talking to the two people with death threats sent to them and assassins on their asses twenty four seven, typically after that you sort of grow numb to it,” I sigh shaking m head at the shocked Eve.

“If I hadn’t been dosing myself with the antidote. I’d be going crazy and puking my guts out right now. As it is, stings like shit but that’s about it,” Bull reports.

“I hoped the ben Hassrath would let you go,” Eve sighs guiltily.

“They did. Sending two guys with blades against me? That’s not a hit. That’s a formality, just making it clear that I am Tal Vashoth, Tal Va- _fucking-_ shoth!” Bull seethes, spitting out the words like they were venom.

“This shouldn’t change you, a title shouldn’t change you, you are more than some title and neither does this,” Eve assures him.

“That was just a role. This is my life as one of those…I killed hundreds of Tal-Vashoth in Seheron, bandits, murderers, bastards who turned their back on the Qun. And now I’m one of them,” Disgusted, Bull snarls.

“Bullshit!!!” Shocked, we perk up at the first curse coming from the angry Eve.

“You’re a good guy!” Eve argues.

“Without the Qun to live by...” Bull begins.

“Shut up! You are a good man if they don’t see that then they are missing out!” Eve barks.

“You are more than what the Qun gave you Bull. You have someone to rely on you have someone you want to protect; you have a family of your own to care for. Those people, they will stop the madness from consuming you, you will stop the madness from consuming you because they rely on you as you rely on them,” Sternly, I explain to him seeing his angered glare soften into relief from my words.

“Thanks Boss, Fen. I’ll get cleaned up, then tell Red what happened. Hey boss, whatever I miss, whatever I regret…this is where I want to be. Whenever you need an ass kicked, the iron bull is with you,” Proudly, Bull promises bringing a smile to Eve’s lips.

“Thanks Bull,” Eve thanks him and turns her back to us leaving as I then turn to Bull.

“Good, then after that we can get to the bar; I think someone owes me a drink…” Smugly, I smirk as Bull smirks back at me.

“Fen I heard you planned the dragon thing for me, risking your life like that thanks…” Bull smiles grateful.

“What you expect me just to leave your sorry ass to mope, not my style besides Dorian wouldn’t shut up worrying about you,” I complain.

“He was…worried?” I raise a brow at the hopeful tone.

“Yeah, you know how Dorian is,” I shrug.

“Hey you don’t think it’s weird right?” Uneasy, he questions me surprising me.

“Why would that matter, you never care about what others think,” I point out puzzled.

“Yeah but you’re a good friend Fen, the closest I’ve had that I haven’t slept with. I just…you’ve seen both sides of Tevinter and the Qun do you think…?” Bull sighs.

“Bull…what do you think?” I questions startling him.

“I…it’s not weird,” Bull answers.

“It isn’t as long as you too are consensual and are not forcing one another. Also if you love one another,” I bring up.

“Of course.” Bull nods.

“Then good, honestly, I think you two being together is good, shows a sign of hope for maybe the empire and the Qun. I understand why many would be fearful but I’m not, not when it’s you too…” I turn my back to him.

“Thank Fox, I mean it and I’d like that…” Bull tells me as I head to the tavern, ready for a good old pint.

Cheerfully, the sound of roaring and cheers make me smirk. I raise a brow when noting Eve coughing, practically having having a fit as she pounds on her chest no luck as Bull laughs, unaware of her struggling. Sighing, I rush over to the first timer, giving her a strong yet firm pat, silencing her coughing as she turns to see me join her by her side.

“F-Fen,” Coughing, Eve holds her neck, smiling weakly at me grimacing, looking pained as she tries to regain her breathing from her loud coughing fit.

“First time, really you? This first timer?” I frown at the giddy Bull, stealing the pint from the struggling girl, calling the tavern bar keep over, ordering her a softer alcoholic beverage.

“I can…I can handle it,” She hisses.

“No you can’t, so what’s going on?” I ask leaning in, taking a sip of the stolen pint from Eve.

“Celebrating our win against that badass dragon!” Bull roars excited making me smirk glad to see his spirits lifted.

“To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend!!!” Bull roars clinking his pint with mine and Eves as we take a gulp, seeing Eve briefly grimace at it, not as bad as the pint I have which makes me smirk, truly enjoying the burning sensation.

“This…this is beautiful,” I whisper in awe like I’m on cloud nine or as my brother would say the maker’s bosom.

“What was that?” Eve points to my drink.

“Maraas-Lok,” Bull smirk as I take another gulp of the drink smirking as I pat my chest, enjoying the pain. This is just like the hangman’s pints, I smirk.

“What does that mean?” Eve turns to me for a translation.

“Drink!” Bull and I chorus, taking another gulp as Eve complies, coughing briefly from the weaker drink.

“I know right? Put some chest on your chest,” Bull laughs adoring the taste not that I can blame him, I smirk enjoying the flavour and scorching sensation.

“That little gurgle before it spat fire and that roar. What I wouldn’t give to roar like that,” Bull hums, almost moaning making me shake my head at the already drunken fool.

“I’m sure Dorian wouldn’t appreciate it,” I smirk recalling Dorian mentioning his wish for discretion but failing ultimately due to the Bull’s blunt nature.

“The way the ground shook as it landed. The smell of the fire burning…Taardisdath-An Halman,” Bull smirks.

“You really do have a boner for dragon’s don’t you?” I snicker.

“It’s a Qunari thing!” Bull defends making me roll my eyes.

“You know Qunari hold dragons scared? Well, as much as we hold anything sacred,” Bull smirks refilling his and my pint.

“Here your turn,” He smirks as Eve drinks her drink, wincing but adjusting to the weaker taste.

“What did that mean? That Qunari phrase? You shouted it during the fight too,” Eve questions curious as I raise a brow, did he? Huh here I thought I would have noticed.

“Oh, Taardisdath-An Halman? Closest translation would be, I will bring myself sexual pleasure later while thinking about this with great respect,” Bull smirks fondly at the memory.

“You shouted that while it was breathing fire at us?” Eve frowns glancing at me only to see me shrug.

“I know right!?” Bull grunts excited.

“Does…does Dorian know that…?” I question genuinely curious.

“Nah I don’t question his Tevinter shit he don’t question mine,” Bull shrugs.

“Right.” I mutter trailing off having no further comment to make of.

“Say Fen don’t suppose you can speak dirty in Qunlat?” Bull asks.

“Yeah, why?” I respond.

“Wait you can?” Eve frowns.

“People are weird.” I shrug.

“No shit, have you tried it on Solas?” Bull snickers.

“No way, don’t know about you but I’d prefer to be laid then listen to his lecture on how stupid the Qun is…” I grumble as we all take another shot.

“Yeah! The second cup’s easier. Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one,” Bull praises.

“I wish I had this when I first slayed a dragon,” I smirk.

What was it like? Did it breathe fire? Strike down, bat its wing, dominate…” Bull goes off.

“It the fire while having its kids fight for it, little shits they were,” I growl at the memory of them nipping, distracting us from the real dragon taking us by surprise and knocking us out.

“Ataashi, the glorious ones. That’s our word for them. Ataaaasssshhheee,” Bull slurs as I sigh at the drunk.

“Why are they sacred?” Eve questions intrigued.

“Well, you know how we have horns? We kind of look more…dragony…than most people. Maybe it’s that. But a few of the Ben-Hassrath have this crazy old theory. See the Tamassrans control who we mate with. They breed us for jobs like you’d breed dogs or horses. What if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago. Maybe drinking the blood, maybe magic. I don’t know. But something in that dragon we killed…spoke to me,” Honestly, Bull confesses to us as I blink puzzled by his words.

“When you put it like that. I’m worried; I killed one of your gods or something…” Eve confesses.

“Nah one of Tevinter’s gods maybe. They worshipped dragons right? Kill the shit out of them all you like. Dragons are the embodiment of raw power. But its uncontrolled, savage. So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of the chaos. Have another drink,” Iron Bull explains as Eve and I comply, earning Bull a laugh from Eve’s expression. “Haha! Nice! To dragons!” Bull gulps down his pint, excited.

“To the Iron bull!” Eve grins.

“To the inquisitor and the most bad ass elf I’ve ever met,” Bull celebrates.

“To me!!! And others…” Suddenly, Eve snatches the pint from me making me raise a brow when she bravely takes a gulp just as the sudden slam of the chair startles us as we turn to Eve, head down on the table, knocked out…pint clattering to the ground, the drink flowing out and staining the floor below, much to my disappointment.

“And this is why kids shouldn’t drink…”


	173. Drunken Differences

Hissing, I wince, grimacing in pain from the sore earthquake taking place in my mind, enjoying the source of warmth I am sat upon, sleepily cuddling closer into the source of warmth, curling into the side of heat, ignoring my aching muscles, raw pain in my throat and the aching headache echoing in my mind.

“Had a nice nap…?” I wince at the slam of the door making me weakly look up to meet an pair of smug grey as Solas gently places his book down on the bedside table. His arms wrapped around me as I simply hum, my arms grip tightening around Solas torso, nuzzling my cheek into his thighs as he stares down at me, curious.

“You know you’re quite an affectionate person when drunk,” He points out as I groan.

“Shut up…” I growl, lowly earning a small chuckle from him.

“How are you feeling?” Teasingly, he questions.

“Like shit, what happened?” I ask nuzzling closer into his torso, enjoying the warmth, and comforting scent of pine.

“Well I was waiting for you reading in our bed when you came stumbling in, hammered and smelt of liquor, speaking in gibberish, I presume to be qunlat since you then mentioned Bull daring you to do it,” Grumpily, Solas recalls.

“Oh yeah he asked me to speak dirty to you in qunlat,” I recall smirking to see Solas unimpressed and annoyed expression, bringing a coy smile to my lips.

“What?” He scowls as I snicker.

“See, that’s the expression I knew you’d pull,” Successfully, I smirk gently booping his nose making him blink startled as I smirk

“Why were you drinking with Bull?” He questions.

“He wanted to celebrate the dragon slaying it cheered him up,” I shrug.

“Right…” Solas mutters.

“Say can’t you just magic up and fix this hangover of mine?” I question puzzled, leaning into the comforting cool touch of Solas hand caressing my temple.

“I could…” Cheekily, he trials off.

“Then what are you waiting for?” I frown at the ass with the solution to my problem on the end of his fingertips.

“…Well,” Smugly, he smirks down at me.

“Want a kiss from it?” I huff.

“Maybe when you don’t have vomit breathe besides you won’t learn,” Smugly, he smiles playfully placing his hand acting as a barrier between himself and I, making me huff.

“Meeean….” Gently, I feel Solas’ soft fingertips comb through my white locks, trying to comfort me as I lean into his touch groaning until the loud crack of the door erupts earning another groan from me as I glare darkly at the ass causing another tremor in my head as I hide in the duvet, earning an amused chuckle and brow raised from Solas.

“May I help you?” Solas enquires.

“Ah sir Solas, good morning sir, I hope I’m not interrupting…” Meredith bows.

“You’re not. Fennic is simply sleeping right now,” Solas says.

“Right, well…the inquisitor would like a word if that is alright?” Meredith requests.

“I suppose not,” Gently, I feel Solas’ arms around me gently prop me up as Meredith’s eyes widen when seeing me cling to Solas.

“Deciding for me that’s normal. Fine I’ll go meet with Eve,” I grumble cradling my head as Meredith hastily nods and retreats fleeing, leaving us alone.

“Why did you have to tell them?” I grumble.

“The inquisitor takes priority,” Solas shrugs.

“Urgh…I’m getting up now,” Frowning, I slide out of bed grumbling curses as I feel Solas’ gentle lips on me, trying to help me up.

“I know you’re trying to wake me up but its only making me want to stay in bed more,” I grumble.

“And is there something wrong with that?” Teasingly, Solas smirks as I turn to him eyes narrowed.

“Are you testing me?” I frown.

“Perhaps,” She smirks.

“Don’t test me Solas you don’t want to do that,” I whisper, leaning in my hot breathe against the nape of his neck as he smirks.

“Or what?” He challenges only to feel my lips upon his neck, making the hickies from prior stand out even more as I smirk victorious as he releases a small moan, oblivious to my hidden sneak attack as I leave him, changed and ready…or as ready as a hangover guy can be.

“You I can’t urgh…leaving me like that with him,” Groaning, Eve whimpers as I frown at the girl.

“Oh is this your first hang over that’s adorable, ahhh I remember mine,” I smile nostalgically at the memory of my young self-vomiting her guts out as the Seheron people cackled and cheered for pride at my first steps into adulthood, with my brother going off to hunt.

“Look…I won’t be on my A game today and Dorian won’t be joining us,” She warns me tiredly groaning.

“How come?” I question curious.

“He has a guest coming in and wishes to meet them…” She groans.

“Right…So what are we doing?” I ask curious.

“Helping Cassandra she’s worried about the seekers,” Eve answers.

“Right and how’s Vivienne?” I ask noting Eve place her hand on her temple in pain.

“Well she’s glad to have those parchments back now we just got to get her the heart…” Eve responds saddened.

“You sure you can go out today?” I question concerned as she heaves into her bucket once more.

“I have to see it through,” She vows darkly as I shrug.

“Okay…just don’t vomit on me. I recommend Vivienne though,” I smirk cheekily.

“Any tips on hangovers…?” She requests feebly.

“Um…deal with it?” I shrug not sure what to say.

“You’re great at comforting people aren’t you?” Sarcastically, she remarks making me raise a brow at the sudden snark.

“You would know cry baby,” I scoff.

“Hey! I’m still mad you know for shoving me to Cullen!” She scowls.

“Hey I wasn’t the one who snatched the drink back…” I argue.

“But still to see me in that state, Maker…” Eve bows her head covering her face with her hands in shame.

“Oh please I think you’ve still seen him in worse conditions…” I argue.

“I know I just…I’m the inquisitor I have…” She begins making me roll my eyes.

“Nope. Stop that,” Sternly, I stop her.

“Stop what?” She questions confused.

“The whole inquisitor thing, you are you, you are not your title, you are weak as well as strong, you both cry but roar, well…cry more but still, you are you, a lightweight,” I explain to her calmly.

“Wow thanks,” Weakly, she smiles.

“Anytime now let’s get this over with.” I huff.

“Agreed, the sooner we do this the sooner I can sleep…” Eve agrees as we gather our allies and head out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me what sort of drunks would the two be together?


	174. Do I Have Competition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope these chapters help for those struggling right now with the horrors of boredom or well worse

“Elfroot. Do elves just call it "root?" Blackwall questions curious as we make our way to the castle where Cass believes some of the seekers to be.

“No, we have another name for it,” Solas clarifies.

“Well, that's no fun,” Blackwall pouts.

“There’s always royal Elfroot Blackwall,” I remind him jokingly.

“Vhenan don’t encourage him. You spend too much time with Sera,” Solas scowls at Blackwall as I roll my eyes.

“You have seen a great deal of battle,” Solas notes attempting to change topic as we walk up the hill path before us.

“We all have.” Blackwall shrugs.

“Not all. Not like you. You live and breathe war. You understand it. It is home to you,” Solas reasons.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Blackwall frowns.

“ I intended no offense, We have both seen terrible things. We have watched death and destruction render that which we love unrecognizable. It is calming to see something familiar in another,” Solas assures.

“Sera and I were just talking about you. We need you to settle a question for us,” Blackwall begins.

“Sera's involved? So this question will be offensive,” Solas sighs as briefly my fingertips graze his, giving him a small smirk.

“Yes, probably. Sorry. You make friends with spirits in the Fade. So... um, are there any that are more than just friends? If you know what I mean! If you can’t tell me cause Fen’s here that’s fine!” Blackwall glances at me seeing my sly smirk, finding this far more amusing.

“Oh, for... really?!” Solas scowls glancing at me, frowning to see me clearly enjoying this.

“Look, it's a natural thing to be curious about!” Blackwall argues.

“For a twelve-year-old!” Solas scowls.

“It's a simple yes or no question!” Blackwall reasons.

“Nothing about the Fade or spirits is simple, especially not that,” Solas glares.

“Aha! So you do have experience in these matters!” Blackwall smirks.

“I did not say that,” Solas retaliates.

“Don't panic. It'll be our little secret,” Blackwall teases.

“Ass,” Solas glowers, gravitating towards me as gently, I place my hand in his, giving it a faint squeeze as he glares.

“Now who's twelve?” Blackwall laughs going on ahead leaving us as playfully, I smirk at the still seething scowling Solas, teasingly, placing my lips on his cheek, startling him as he turns to look down at me, to see my teasing smile.

“My, my Solas do I have competition?” Jokingly, I tease him.

“No Vhenan, ignore them they know nothing…” He assures me making me smirk at his genuine tone and bring him into a side hug, surprising him from my struggle.

“I know. I know…calm down,” Softly, I whisper as he sighs, leaning into my touch as we continue on, briefly, turning to glare at the smirking Varric and blushing in both awe and envy Cass.

“This is gold,” Varric grins eagerly.

“I better get a cut Varric,” I hiss in a low tone, smirking from his eager nod.

“If you keep producing this stuff, it’ll be fifty fifty,” Varric promises making my smirk widen as we continue on our way…

Scowling, I glare at the evildoer that is the sun, the faint tint and buzz lingers in the air from the cut of the grass, brings another throb of pain as I try to keep in the shade, enduring the hangover while Eve bless, looks on the verge of collapsing, brow twitching…done with everything.

“Solas, if you do not mind me asking, what do you believe in?” Cass questions noting Eve’s sluggish attitude.

“Cause and effect. Wisdom as its own reward, and the inherent right of all free willed people to exist,” Solas shrugs.

“That is not what I meant,” Cassandra argues.

“I know. I believe the elven gods existed, as did the old gods of Tevinter. But I do not think any of them were gods, unless you expand the definition of the word to the point of absurdity. I appreciate the idea of your Maker, a god that does not need to prove his power. I wish more such gods felt the same,” Calmly, Solas explains as I nod in agreement to his words, noting her staying by my side as I begin to wander going off ahead only to hear Solas call out to me

“Penshra! Ghilas vellathan!” He calls out as I roll my eyes, easily replying to it back in elvish, responding with a simple no.

“No way you’re teaching Fennic elvish!?” Eve gawks.

“She asked and I am simply educating her,” Solas shrugs.

“She always did like her languages heh, I remember when we met the Arishock, I nearly legged it right there when one of the Qunari spoke to me and I had no idea, until Fen translated,” Varric recalls.

“What did he say?” Cass ponders.

“Why are you so short? The face Fen gave when we had no idea what the Qunari were saying was hilarious, she looked at us as though our parents dropped us as kids,” Varric laughs at the memory.

“Hey I was young, I thought everyone knew,” I argue turning back to English as Solas strides up next to me, gently placing his hand on my temple, frowning, speaking in elvish of my temperature seeming to be normal as I snicker, telling him he worries too much in English only for him to respond with…

“I worry too much over someone I cherish,” I blink from his words, turning away, making me turn ruby red and flee from the arrogant male.

“You just said something dirty,” Varric accuses playfully.

“What I tell her has nothing to do with you child of stone,” Sternly, Solas tells Varric who smirks.

“Fine but don’t have a go at me when I write about you two,” Teasingly, Varric smirks earning an eye roll from both of us as we continue onwards.

“You have seen much sadness in your journeys, Solas. Following the Maker might offer some hope,” Cass offers.

“I have people, Seeker like Fen. The greatest triumphs and tragedies this world has known can all be traced to people,” Solas assures her.

I've wondered: How did you know to approach us, Solas? “The Breach opened, we were scrambling and barely had time to think... and there you were,” Cass questions curious as I raise a brow interested.

“I went to see the Breach for myself. I did not know you would be there, nor did I expect to see an elf battling with a dwarf, its stage to see two opposite species work so well with one another,” Solas exclaims as Varric smirks.

“Well what can we say we know each other’s battle styles,” Varric boasts smugly.

“You must not have been far away,” Cass notes.

I was not. I'd come to hear of the Conclave, but did not want to get close. So I stood back helping Fennic and Varric hold back the demons for innocent to escape and find safety,” Solas informs.

“Hmm. Lucky for us, then….”

“Caer Oswin. Odd that the trial would lead us here…Bann Loren is a pious unassuming man. What has he become involved in?” Cass notes as I stare at the beautiful place.

“He’s involved with crazy just like everyone else these days,” Eve confesses.

“This place is gorgeous,” I whisper in awe of the lush greenery, the stone building matching well against the wildlife as the bright beam of the sun glistens, making the plants shine even more, almost glow as we make our through the footpath.

“Truer words have never been spoken, let’s see what lies within,” Cass agrees as we approach a wooden door to the castle, the same door Cassandra spoke of ready for anything, we brace ourselves and enter inside, ready for anything…

“Promisers I should have known. The order of fiery promise is a cult with…strange beliefs about the Seekers. They’ve hounded us for centuries.” Cass sighs withdrawing her blade as Eve and I kneel down, looting the bodies of these warriors, ignoring the stench of iron in the air and noting the pools of crimson interconnecting like streams or rivers as we make our way into the numerous cells and rooms of the castle.

“What kind of beliefs?” Eve enquires.

“They believe they are Seekers, the rightful ones. They say we robbed their power long ago, preventing them from ending the world,” Cass explains.

“Ending the world?” Eve questions.

“The only way to truly eradicate evil in their eyes, ‘the world will be reborn a paradise’ it’s all nonsense,” Cass dismisses.

“Why haven’t the seekers dealt with them?” Eve frowns.

“We have. Many times, they simply reappear after a time like weeds. Nobody knows how,” Cass answers.

“Can we reason with them?” Eve asks hopeful.

“They’re fanatics, drunk on whatever forbidden magic they can find to make themselves ‘true’ seekers. This explains why the seekers might be here but not the connection to Corypheus, come on,” Cass exclaims as we nod and continue onwards.

“A seeker! Did they torture him to death?” Cass gasps disturbed at the numerous wounds on the deceased male as my eyes narrow checking over the dead body.

“No…he died in battle, see the scars, he was long gone when they striked him after the fatal blow,” I explain kneeling down to examine the body, trying to bring some sort of comfort to the distraught Cass, trying to keep her poker face on.

“The promisers will pay for this!” Cass growls moving on ahead. Calmly, we exit the castle after abundant battles to find more hordes of deceased seekers dead, laying on the green grass as Cass strides over, picking up a letter from one of the dead bodies.

‘As the seeks of truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium. The elder one has seen it fit to place them in your care, reclaim your destiny and know that the elder one expects your devotion as repayment, signed by lord Samson, commander of the red Templars.’ Does Corypheus not realize the promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?” Cass scowls lost to the motive of Corypheus in obtaining the Seekers as I frown, more man power but he’s got the Templars…maybe to combat the mages we stole from him, even then to perform this. Corypheus must be desperate…

“So Corypheus sold the seekers to these cultists,” Eve gasps.

“And they leapt at the chance,” Cass spits out in disdain.

“He’ll betray them in the end,” I shrug.

“But this doesn’t explain how he captured the seekers in the first place, or what’s been doing to them. We must keep looking,” Cass declares.

“The latter spoke of seekers being resistant to red lyrium,” Eve frowns.

“Our abilities grant us many gifts but a resistance to red lyrium corruption? That seems strange although it would explain why none have numbered among the red Templars and thus seekers would be ridiculous to Corypheus. He would have no leash to hold us,” Cass argues lost.

“You’re worried you sure you want to know?” Eve questions concerned.

“I am, the seekers are my friend and I must know the truth it is my duty after all,” Cass reminds us as we all nod and continue the search.

“Daniel! Daniel! Can you hear me?” Desperate, Cass calls out to him as I stare at the deathly pale balding dying man, ruby red veins all over his weakened state.

“Casandra, i-it is you! You’re alive!” Daniel gasps hurt evident in his low breathes.

“As are you. I’m so glad I found you,” Cass smiles forcefully.

“No, they…put a demon inside me. It’s tearing me up,” Daniel hisses.

“What? You can’t be possessed- that’s impossible,” Cass furrows her brow.

“I’m not possessed. They… fed me things, I can feel it growing,” Daniel weakly whimpers.

“Can we do anything?” Eve turns to us only to see Solas shake his head.

“I don’t know…this thing inside him,” Cass struggles.

“The lord seeker you have to find him,” Daniel reasons.

“Of course we’ll find him. If he lives we’ll-”

“Lucius betrayed us Cassandra. He sent us here, one by one, ‘an important mission’ he said. Lies. He was here with them all along. He’s still working with them,” Daniel informs us.

“But we met him in Val Royeaux he couldn’t have been here,” Eve argues, confused as I frown at the odd angered behaviour of the man, proclaiming his way to be the right way, gaining a god like god complex from the breach, scaring many, fondly, I smirk at the memory of a chantry woman being punched in the face, still finding that to be hilarious to this day.

“That wasn’t him. It was a demon masquerading,” Daniel responds.

“What? How could that be?” Cass questions lost.

“The lord Seeker allowed it. He let that demon take command while he…” Daniel explains.

“Came here…” Cass gathers.

“Cass, I’m so sorry,” Eve apologises.

“Now is not the time for sympathy.” Cass says as I nod my head in agreement.

Wait don’t leave me like this please..” Feebly, Daniel coughs pleading to the pained Cass.

You should have come with me. You didn’t believe in the war any more than I did.” Cass kneels down sadly.

“You know me. I wanted that promotion,” Weakly, Daniel coughs, my eyes narrowing at the blood spewing out, a league of ruby red dripping down like a thin stream of water, my nose twitching at the familiar heavy iron stench lingering in the air, joining the heavy rotting odour of dead bodies.

“Go to the maker’s side Daniel. You’ll be welcomed,” Sorrowfully, Cass stand, my ears ringing when hearing the heavy ring of metal as solemnly, sternly and strictly, Cass draws her blade and ending her friend life…ending his suffering.

“He was my apprentice. I have never known a finer young man. Now we find Lord Seeker Lucius…”

“Lord Seeker Lucius!” Cassandra seethes out when we discover the smug seeker smirking in greeting at us, hands behind back with his goons consumed with red lyrium looking possessed behind him.

“Cassandra with the woman I presume to be the new inquisitor,” The seeker acknowledges.

“No what gave it away the mark?” Sarcastically, I remark.

“So you’re the man who betrayed his own order,” Eve scowls.

“I presume you know we seekers of truth were once the inquisition. Oh yes we fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, you do now and we became proud. We sought to remake the world, to make it better. But did we create? The chantry, the circles of magi. A war that will see no end,” Lucius declares.

“What is with every order we meet going culty?” I huff frowning, tired of the repetitive pattern.

“We are not the original inquisition,” Eve corrects him.

“Of course you say that now,” Lucius scoffs.

“So you did all this because you hate our order?” Cass scowls at him, anger laced in her tone.

“We seekers are abominations Cassandra. We created a decaying world and fought to preserve it as it crumbles. We had to be stopped. You don’t believe me see for yourself. The secrets of our order, passed to me after the former lord seeker was slain. The secrets of our order passed to me after the former lord seeker was slain. The war with the mages has already begun but it is not late for me to do the right thing,” Lucius explains, passing her a huge book with a familiar symbol on the cover.

“This isn’t the right thing. He’s completely insane isn’t he!?” Eve gawks.

“Lord seeker what you’ve done,” Cass begins, rage etched into her tone and stern glare.

“I know. What Corypheus did to the Templars does not matter. I have seen the future,” Lucius proclaims.

“And here we go…I roll my eyes ready for another monologue or some boring lecture.

“I have created a new order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew- a pure beginning. Join us Cassandra. It is the Maker’s will,” Lucius dictates.

Enraged, Cassandra snarls drawing her blade as we head into battle against lord seeker Lucius and his henchmen.

“He was insane he had to be. The influence of Corypheus perhaps? Was he trying to disable the seekers?” Cass reasons to herself, in denial from the tone.

“All this destruction on such beautiful land…” Eve sighs sadly.

He could not have destroyed all of us. I won’t accept it,” Cass refuses.

Even if he has you can still rebuild, recruit and teach like the grey wardens had, though by choice,” I offer my words to Cass who sighs nodding at the worst case scenario.

Let’s return to Skyhold, I want to see what’s in these books of secrets,” Cass reasons as we nod, leaving the paradise of beauty returning to the hinterlands to do some hunting for some people at Skyhold…

“I am somewhat surprised you didn't follow Hawke to Weisshaupt, Varric, Fen,” Cass tries to break the tense silence fallen on us.

“There's a lot of work to do, Seeker. We'll catch up once this is all over. What about Fenris? Will he...?” Cass turns to me.

“Oh he’ll be there, if there’s Hawke, there’s Fenris with a small Robin behind them,” I smirk fondly at the thought of them.

“Oh he'll go. Once he gets my letter and after he's finished brooding. And Hawke's brother. He's still alive, isn't he? Aveline took him off somewhere when the Calling started going nuts, but he'll tag along, he always does. Hawke would rather we stay away, stay safe. That won't fly forever. Besides, if I went to the Anderfels, how could I annoy you?” Varric reasons.

“You would find a way,” Cass groans.

“You may recall, Seeker, that a friend of mine had one of those Eluvians. It didn't end well. Are you really going to allow one in Skyhold? “ Varric informs her, remembering Varric and my look of horror at the mirror while some looked in awe and others in confusion, Varric and I both knew what that was and it only brought dread…

“A blood mage at that who had no idea what she was doing,” I bring up.

“You speak as though I could forbid it. I did not know your friend or see her Eluvian. If you have an issue speak with Lady Morrigan,” Cassandra offers.

“Um... No. I'll pass.” Nervously, Varric sighs.

“I’ve tried, she threatened to turn me into a more fitting form,” I grumble at the memory.

“Fitting form?” Eve asks.

“A Fennic fox, Kieran offered to keep me as a pet,” I growl at the memory arms crossed, earning a small chuckles from the group.

“This is not funny!” I scowl.

“I’m sorry just thinking of you as a Fennic fox, you’d be the most grumpiest one ever,” Eve giggles as I roll my eyes.

“Fasta vass,” I hiss earning a small chuckle from Varric.

“Am I to understand your Bianca is married?” Cassandra enquires curious, the banter having seem to lighten her sullen mood.

“Oh have we reached the state where we gossip about each other's love lives? Did you hear that boss? Don't worry, I'll tell you whatever she says,” Varric assures Eve who smirks eagerly.

“Forget I mentioned anything. It was a simple question, Varric,” Cass grumbles.

“There was nothing simple about it. You brought up Bianca, Seeker. Does that mean I could ask about your conquests?” Varric teases.

“I would rather you didn't,” Cass dismisses.

“No tantalizing secrets to divulge?” Varric jokes.

“None. Very well, Varric. If you wish to know about men I have known, I will tell you,” Cass sighs.

“Look, Seeker. I was only...” Varric trials off.

“You are right. I pried first, and fair is fair. Years ago, I knew a young mage named Regalyan. He was dashing, unlike any men I met. He died at the Conclave,” Cass reveals making Varric and I do a double take at the news.

“...Oh,” Unsure Varric glances at me only to see me shrug, not sure what to say or do.

“What we had was fleeting. And years had passed. Still, it saddens me to think he's gone,” Cass confesses.

“I'm sorry. Look, Seeker, I didn't mean to make you talk about your mage friend,” Varric apologies guiltily.

“I know. I was not trying to make you speak of Bianca. If I was, you would know. I would yell, books would be stabbed,” Lightly, Cass teases.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Varric chuckles the sorrowful tension lighting up as we head back to Skyhold…


	175. Dirty Talk

“So you sent Cassandra back ahead…” I mutter looking in annoyance at our new group, consisting of Bull, Solas, Vivienne and myself. Sadly, Dorian couldn’t join due to waiting for this guest, this guy must be important to Dorian for him to wait this long, it better be a good reason for having me endure the annoyance that is Vivienne’s presence.

“Yeah she seems quite sad, thought to let her read it first gather her thoughts than talk to us,” Eve explains calmly.

“And Varric?” I ask curious.

“Strangle enough, he volunteered to go with her, I think he was concerned for her,” Eve shrugs.

“Of course he is, I just hope she doesn’t punch him or ruin another book of his,” I grumble.

“Still though Varric writing a book about us, to be put in history,” Eve whispers in awe.

“We already are in history, we’re making history as we speak,” I exclaim.

“I guess you’re right. I wonder how I’ll be remembered,” Eve ponders.

“The inquisitor…” I deadpan.

“You don’t see fond of the idea,” Eve notes my annoyed tone.

“I will most likely be remembered as some extremist…it’s how history works, over the years, it bends, it moves, it cuts out most of the detail to bend towards what the user believes in…I’ll either be remembered as the massacre of the mages or saviour…” Calmly, I explain.

“You make history sound so simple.” Eve sighs.

“It really isn’t…But anyway that’s a good idea so guess we’re going wyvern hunting,” I shrug.

“Bingo.” Eve agrees as I adjust my bow and quiver.

“Great…question why is horny here?” I scowl at the horn hat of Vivienne looking snooty as everyone briefly, Iron Bull turns to frown at me but I wave him off, gesturing it isn’t him I am referring him as, he then turns back to Solas, talking as we continue on our way through the soft smooth grass of the exalted plains.

“It’s madam defer elf…” She spits out, correcting me.

“I think you mean bitch face,” I snap.

“Is that your best response my, my,” She mocks as I glower, my hand quivering balling up enraged.

“Shove off abomination…!” I spit out, rage, and disgust laced in my tone.

“Won’t you guys ever get along?” Eve sighs.

“I’ve tried my dear,” Vivienne defends herself making me scoff and roll my eyes.

“Oh please your try is basically blaming me for the massacre of the mages,” I point out, recalling our argument.

“Well that is your fault…” Vivienne states.

“How dare you!! You have no right to judge when you weren’t there!” Solas defends me as I seethe.

“I swear…” Growling, I attempt to lunge at her only to feel Solas and Bull’s arms pull me back, Bull being the wall between us as I’m pinned to Solas’ chest, trying to pry myself off as Solas drags me away to cool off.

“You hate her as much as I do why hold me back!?” I demand.

“Because attacking won’t do anything she’s still an ally no matter how foolish she is,” Solas reminds me as I seethe, kicking a pebble to the side arms crossed as calmly, Solas keeps by my side, gently grasping my hand and rubbing patterns on my knuckles, to keep me calm as we continue our hunt.

“I do hope you were not mistaken for a servant at the Winter Palace, Solas,” Vivienne smirks.

“Such mistakes are opportunities in disguise. Nobles say things around servants they would never say to Cassandra, or the Inquisitor. As well as allow me certain privileges to get away with,” Solas explains.

“And by privileges I assume you mean you and our dear Fox trotting about the place, my, my, going to the far corner of the servant quarters what were you doing there?” Vivienne teases as my eyes widen and I feel a blush crosses my features at the memory.

“That has nothing to do with you,” Solas scowls.

“Of course it doesn’t, the love life of savages like you does not provide to be entertaining enough for me. Yes, anyone who wishes to play the Game learns to use her servants effectively. Although I am surprised to see an elven apostate catch on so quickly,” Vivienne sneers in disgust.

“My apologies. I shall try to live down to your expectations…” Solas remarks snidely as we continue the hunt.

“If you have a moment, Bull. Pawn to H4,” Solas begins.

“Shouldn’t we be focusing on my hunt?” Vivienne growls but it falls to deaf ears as we wander around.

“Arishok to G6,” Bull continues.

“Pawn to H5.” Careful, Solas warns.

“You're the one who lost his Mage. Arishok to G5,” Bull points out.

“Queen to F3,” Solas commands.

“Oh, clever. Almost trapped my Arishok. Ben-Hassrath to G8,” Bull praises.

“Mage takes Pawn, threatens Queen,” Solas exclaims.

“Arishok to F6,” Bull grunts.

“Knight to C3. You've developed nothing but your Queen,” Solas says.

“Don't get cocky, you're still one Tamassran down. Tamassran to C5, by the way,” Bull smirks.

“Hmm. I will need to consider,” Solas mutters as Vivienne groans and our hunt continues.

“Any news Fen…?” Eve asks as I hear the hiss and crackle of the camp fire having returned from the hunt, ram meat in hand, raising a brow to find Sera, frowning, arms crossed, keeping her distance from two certain mages.

“No. I can’t find these tracks yet seems best to camp for now I’ll go on ahead to find any prints tomorrow, fortunately it doesn’t look like it’ll rain so hopefully some of the tracks won’t be gone by then. I’ll do a quick double check again, just came to give you meat to cook, I’m sure one of you lot can cook,” I explain calmly.

“You sure to go alone?” Solas voices out.

“I’ll be fine.” I shrug him off.

“Dareth shiral Vhenan,” Solas calls out to me as I pass him, giving him a brief peck on his cheek as he remains focused on the game.

“Ma serannas,” I respond

“Speaking in tongues now are we?” Vivienne sneers.

“She simply wishes to learn,” Solas shrugs.

“You tried dirty talk yet?” Bull smirks eager.

“No! And even if we have it has nothing to do with you for the hundredth time!” Solas scowls.

“Oh you did, you two have!” Bull laughs.

“How is she doing?” Eve asks trying to change topic.

“She’s really coming along with her pronunciation…however her listening skills to certain words need improvement…” Solas reports coolly as I head off, to find Wyvern tracks…

Gently, I kneel down, my eyes narrowed at the tracks before me as I stand.

“So?” Vivienne frowns as I turn to the impatient women.

“These are wyvern tracks, fresh but I cannot identify if they are snow white or not,” I inform Vivienne.

“Then let’s go, they’ll be one out of the horde,” Vivienne orders turning her back to me as I seethe, my hands reaching out in temptation, to strangle the bitch only then to frown as I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder, making me turn to the calm Solas as I scowl, my brow twitching….

“I could always do the bees,” Sera offers.

“Do it.” I hiss making her giggle as Solas shakes his head at us and we make our way around, hunting.

“Hey Viv! Vivvy! Look at this! I've got something for you!” Sera calls out to the abomination.

“Darling, it's your bottom. Again. As bony and sad as it was the last dozen times you've displayed it,” Vivienne sighs.

“It's my butt!” Sera grins.

“Maker, however shall I endure this horror. Someone fetch me a fainting couch,” Vivienne orders.

“Sure,” Smugly, I smirk as I pass by her shoving her into a bush of thorns making her curse.

“You…!! You savage!” She seethes as self-assuredly; I smirk moving on ahead as she attempts to fire a ice spell at me only to miss.

“Enough! Fen apologise!” Eve intervenes.

“Over my dead body.” I scoff.

“That will come soon enough!!” Vivienne hisses darkly as I shrug, Sera and I high fiving one another.

“They'll never really like you, Vivvy,” Sera begins.

“Sera, dear, whatever has your scattered mind conjured now?” Vivienne grumbles.

“Those nobs in Orlais. They barely like their own kin. And you're a mage,” Sera points out.

“Your failing-- among many-- is that you presume I desire approval. Power does not require that I be "liked,” Vivienne answers.

“Well, halfway there, then. Who's a bitch?” Suddenly Sera cough.

“Charming, darling, “ Vivienne smirks.

“Fact,” Sera states as we find a horde of wyvern, sadly none of them as a snow white.

“I sent a box of rabbit raisins to some Lord What's-his-tits in your name,” Sera giggles.

“That explains the letter of gratitude. They were, by all accounts, delicious,” Vivienne compliments.

“Ewww! Ew, ewww!” Sera winces, sticking her tongue out.

“Okay that is disgusting,” I nod.

“This coming from someone who eats ram brain,” Eve argues.

“Actually ram brain is quite the delicacy,” Vivienne comments.

“For once I agree,” Grumbling, I huff.

“You underestimate both the fragility of his holdings, and the severity of tribute demanded of him in the past. Perhaps he was grateful it was not a stew made of some lesser cousin,” Vivienne smirks. “That's lies, right? Must be lies,” Sera turns to me only to see me shaking my head.

“Enjoying your food lately, Vivvy?” Sera taunts.

“Ugh. Shall I assume you have altered my meals? Set the servants against me and encouraged sputum-based rebellion?” Vivienne grumbles.

“Of course not, I would never. But you can't know, right?” Sera smirks.

“Rest assured, I will eat privately from my own stores from now on,” Vivienne decides.

“Whose idea?” Eve sighs.

“Fen-MINE! Checked your drawers recently, Vivvy?” Sera corrects herself as I send her a sour look from my stolen fame.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, my dear. Although I was rather well stocked with that particular shade of viper. So I sent it back,” Viv responds.

“Sent... sent it back?” Sera blinks.

“Yes. It should make its way to you at some point. I was most concerned it might have difficulty on the steps, so I gave it legs. Six of them,” Vivienne explains.

“That's not... you're making fun, right?” Sera whispers, her tone shaking in fear turning to me, clinging to my arm making me frown with Solas.

“Do you sleep with your mouth open? I should avoid that, it was heavy with eggs. Skitter skitter,” Vivienne teases.

“Skitter skitter skitter,” Vivienne taunts snickering.

“Frigging stop it, witchy pisser! Fen I’m sleeping in your tent tonight!!” Sera screeches.

“Um…we’ll see,” Awkwardly, I turn to the frowning Solas, silently staring as we finally arrive, finding another horde of wyvern but most of all, a snow white one, standing out…along with a halla.

“Is that…?” Eve turns to me.

“A golden halla,” Solas confirms.

“I didn’t know they existed,” I whisper surprised.

“Let’s kill it!” Sera smirks.

“No way, we should keep it away from the danger, it’s going extinct from what I heard,” Eve argues.

“Fiine,” Sera mopes as I roll my eyes and we approach the horde of wyverns, easily taking them out and the snowy white one. Once completed, Solas and Eve go to tend to the Halla, leaving me, Sera and Vivienne.

“So…how do we do this?” Vivienne turns to us.

“Don’t know never dissected anything before,” Sera confesses as I sigh, approaching the dead body.

“Right Vivienne you got the container?” I ask as she nods, passing it over to me as I draw my blade and easily cut open the wyvern, earning a grotesque noise from Sera and a disgruntled groan from Vivienne turning her back as I roll my eyes, they can deal with killing but not this, babies. Easily, I take out my blades, dissecting out the heart, ignoring the heavy smell of iron and copper in the air, noting the spoonful of crimson descending down from the gut and foul stench.

“Oh Maker!!! What is that smell!?” Eve winces back.

“So…we keeping the intestines or…?” I ask curious.

“No!” Eve barks in disgust making me roll my eyes at the cry-babies, taking out the heart and putting it in the container, finishing this quest and thankfully finishing my time with the abomination.

“These forests have changed much since I was last here. I like being out in the forests. It's peaceful, Solas confesses.

“Indeed, I often recall sleeping under the shade of trees or sleeping on the tree branches, provided a good bed,” I hum lightly at the memory.

“Our people used to be here,” Solas tells Sera and I.

“Pfft, you say that everywhere,” Sera dismisses.

“It is more true than you want to believe,” Solas affirms.

“I bet, right? Who wants to think about stepping on dead elves?” Sera scoffs.

“Din elvhen emma him?” Solas retorts.

“Oh, you felt that one. Weird,” Frowning, Sera shivers.

“Sera? What are you feeling?” Solas questions.

“Ugh, here we go. It’s nothing, it just feels like I've seen this. Exactly this. It happens,” Sera dismisses.

“Not to everyone,” Solas states.

“It’s not an elf thing. Fen’s not shaking,” Sera points to me as I blink innocently.

“I wonder if there is a single place in the Dales that does not know a human footstep,” Sadly, Solas comments.

“The Dalish remember fragments of fragments, but that is more than most. Great battles thin the veil. This region will be home to demons for ages to come. The Exalted Plains have been soaked in too much unexalted blood,” Solas carries on as I turn to him, intrigued by his low words almost in whispers as I note a few angry wolves, who pounces only for me to swiftly silence them with the end of my blade and son them as the others move forward.

“The Breach may have driven them mad... or perhaps a demon took command of the pack,” Solas hypothesises.

“Do you know a lot about wolves?” Eve questions as I note her briefly looking down at her marked hand briefly grimacing just after sealing another rift here.

“I know that they are intelligent, practical creatures that small-minded fools think of as terrible beasts,” Solas says to Eve.

“So…what are we going to do with the deer?” Bull asks, ignoring Solas and my conversation to focus on the task at hand

“It’s a halla,” Solas corrects him.

“He probably wants to go back to his clan, we should return him,” Eve smiles.

“Do we have to?” Sera and I groan.

“Yes, yes, we do.” Eve smiles.

“Fine don’t blame me if I punch the keeper, or if they end up trying to kill us,” I warn them, recalling my last time with the Dalish, not going as smoothly as anticipated.

Shocked, our eyes widen when my ears ring, hearing the ring of metal and battle cries making us approach to find the dead fighting against the Dalish warriors, oh yeah…Leliana and Eve did mention there being a dead problem…

“The dead should stay dead wouldn’t you say friend,” Huffing, the Dalish warrior smiles at us, his eyes widening to find the halla in our midst.

“Where did…?” He trials off as Eve steps forward.

We found this halla and thought it best to return it to your people,” Politely Eve smiles.

Thank you. We’ve been camped for weeks in the fields to the west. The war between the lions made passage through Dirth difficult. Damaged some of our caravans. If you find my clan tell Keeper Hawen I will continue the hunt and perhaps find a safer route through the plains,” The scout explains.

I heard the Dalish were aloof, mistrustful of strangers. You seem different,” Eve points out as I raise a brow at her words.

Well don’t tell the Keeper. I love my people but they keep old wounds raw. I don’t know. Perhaps I feel like it’s time to… forgive, “ The Dalish scout reasons as I nod my head in agreement.

“Seems this place has some trouble,” Eve notes.

“That’s putting it mildly. The war has stopped but now the dead are walking. Funny though, I’ve been watching these undead and they seem…focused on the shem armies…” The scout points out.

“I should go and return the halla,” Eve reasons.

“Very well be safe and thank you…” The scout bows his head.

“Effly, efly prepare for proper culture and blabbly blah,” Annoyed, Sera huffs poking her tongue out as we approach the Dalish camp. Smiling, Eve approaches the keeper unaware of his scowl as I block out the conversation about to take place.

“It is good to see another of my people, in this place from which we all came,” Blinking, I turn to find the keeper talking to me weirdly enough as I frown at him, ignoring Eve like she isn’t here.

“For…I am not your people, I am my people, alone.” I state coldly.

Then explain the vallaslin,” He points as I hold in the urge to punch him.

“Let me tell you this keeper, I rather not have these of my own free will…” Bitterly, I remark.

“We met one of your hunters up ahead, having to save him from the dead and we come in peace, simply here to return this halla, you seem troubled is something wrong?” Eve enquires as all eyes turn to Eve, including the keeper, rambling about the issues of the clan as I ignore them, only then for Eve to agree to help them for their favour much to my annoyance.

“Why do you call this place DIrth?” Eve asks.

“When the people settled here. We called it Dirthhavern, the promise. For the Dales were promised to us, by Andraste. It is still the Dirth to us even if Shemlen give it a name that recalls our destruction,” The keeper tells us.

“Mythal'enaste Valorin. Where are you?” The girl sighs.

“Who’s Valorin?” Eve asks.

“My brother! He’s been sullen for a while because the keeper chose another as his apprentice .he thinks it’s a slight but it isn’t. He just wasn’t ready. Keeper Hawen wants him to wait. Then he took off three nights ago, on his own. I don’t know what he was thinking. The keeper sent hunters to search but they never found a trace. Mythal’s mercy, if anything happened,” Sadly, the elven woman sighs in worry as I note Eve glancing at us and we reluctantly nod, knowing of the quest to come as she continues searching the camp.

“You are the one they call the herald of Andraste!” We turn to the giddy voice of some lad, smiling eagerly at us.

“For all the world to venerate a Dalish Elf…that’s never happened before, has it? All the clans are talking about you. Or so Keeper Hawen says,” The lad sighs.

“They talk about me?” Eve frowns worried.

“Good things, I think? A few hope this is a sign of change for our people. Real change, if it’s true I want to be part of it. It won’t happen, Keeper Hawen won’t allow it he doesn’t trust anything to do with the chantry or Andraste,” The boy continues.

“I don’t blame him.” I mutter.

“I could convince him, don’t suppose you know who this Halla belongs to!” Eve offers.

“Oh that’s…Irethen, he’s tending to the halla,” Loranail, tells us as Eve thanks him.

“You could,” He encourages as I watch Eve approach the Keeper only to be rejected brutally from her facial expression…yeah just as I expected, after returning the halla to the smiling owner…

“So we’re really doing this...” I grumble after leaving the cave where Eve and Solas nerd out as Sera, Bull and I simply stay outside, watching Sera do cartwheels as we kept daring her to do stupid stuff out of sheer boredom. That is until, my eyes narrow as I stand up, spotting something odd standing out to me as I approach, kneeling down next to the boy.

“Oi, Fox what’s…” Bull trials off when seeing the body.

I think this is that Valon kid, I mutter turning to the sound of footsteps, turning to see Solas and Eve finally leaving the temple, their eyes narrowing to find the burnt body as I give Eve the letter, reading it and her face softens in sorrow.

“This is him.” She whispers.

“He was trying to bind a spirit,” Solas adds.

“Valorin was searching for Lindiranae's talisman, a lost Dalish artefact of particular importance to Hawen's clan. Valorin's journal mentions ruins on the plains where the talisman may be found,” Eve summarises the notes.

“We should find this talisman,” Eve decides as we comply and follow her, returning inside the shrine where Solas and Eve found one of the glyphs.

“After careful consideration. Knight to D5,” Solas exclaims turning back to Bull watching Eve decide to let her have this herself, taking the veil fire and setting off determined as we decide to let her have her independence for this brief moment.

“Arishok takes Pawn at B2,” Bull orders.

“Mage to D6,” Solas smirks.

“Arishok takes Tower. Check. What are you doing, Solas?” Bull questions lost.

“King to E2,” Nevertheless, Solas continues.

“All right, Tamassran takes Tower. Your last Tower, by the way,” Bull reminds Solas puzzled.

“Pawn to E5,” Solas sternly states.

“Really. I've got my whole army bearing down on your King, and you're moving a Pawn? Are you even trying anymore?” Bull huffs flabbergasted, making Solas smirk.

“Think about it, my friend,” Smirking, Solas tells him as he approaches Eve, taking pity on the struggling Eve in her search of the glyphs.

“So that’s why there was a barrier,” Eve mutters as we enter, finding Eve dispersing the barrier and kneeling down, taking the talisman, we then decide to return to the camp, with the information, talisman and the materials needed in hand.

Calmly, I watch on the stone wall as Eve deals with the elven folk, saying her sorrows and sympathies for her brother’s demise, noting the look of grief on her features but she bows her head, grateful to Eve as I note Bull bargaining with the trader who refused before while Sola and Sera, distance themselves from the camp, not speaking but lingering around me, finishing our report here as I enjoy the calm sun, noting Sera and Solas discomfort. However as Eve gets a message from Leliana through Crow, I blink as next thing I know, I find myself in some stinky smelling cave…

This is not going to end well…

“So let me get this straight we went into some shitty dungeon fought some demon all for some scriptures to give to the keeper guy,” I repeat after Solas had filled me in after finding myself groaning in pain in bed, cuddled up to him as he tended to my groaning aching muscles and earthquake of a headache. Only then to leave to get some medicine as Varric strolled in and of course shouting at the top of his lungs, good morning much to my horror and building rage.

“Well you did then after the sewage show you told me, drank yourself silly until chuckles found you and dragged you back to bed,” Varric informs me.

“Urghh…I can’t deal with dungeons of this shit.” I huff.

“I can tell…” Varric chuckles as he leaves me so I can change and relax for the day since Eve had taken pity on us, mainly herself after the boss fight from the demon or something and decided we should all have a day off, something I am far from against…

Calmly, I lean against the sofa bed in Solas place, I’m leaning against his body as we both silently and patiently read the codex’s, mine is on the exalted march, the knights and all I missed out on in the reports from my blackout.

“I can’t believe I drank myself to forget,” I huff a tad bit irritated.

“You were tired, I’m just relieved you didn’t try to punch me…” Solas exclaims.

“Oh come now, why would I punch this cute face?” Lightly, I tease pinching his cheek as he gently slaps my hand off, making me snicker, finding amusement in teasing him.

“I think I would prefer a better adjective adjective than cute,” He huffs.

“Now, now,” I gently slap his cheek as he grumbles.

“Just kiss already!!” Dorian’s voice echoes surprising us as we both turn to look up and glare at the smirking mage.

“Oh shove off Dorian at least we spend time together and not just fuck!!!” I bark as I remove myself from Solas, earning a small groan of annoyance as I glower at the smug ass, tossing a spare book at him, narrowly missing him as he glares.

“Kaffas!!” He curses as I smirk smugly at my win. Tired, Solas sighs, used to this by now as he returns to reading as I give Dorian the middle finger, finding my seat on the ground, by the sofa, Solas lies on as we continue to read, only then for briefly, my eyes to narrow.

“Didn’t Dorian have a guest coming?” I ask.

“I believe so,” Solas mutters as I catch him looking happy, relieved as he excitedly glances at me only making my muscles tense, sighing, I stand up.

“Dareth shiral,” Solas whispers gently as I nod giving him a brief peck on the temple and leave, exiting the room, entering the gardens. Shaking, my body quivers from the icy touch of the chilly winds of the mountain area, thinking of speaking to Varric for a bit only for my blues to catch a familiar gothic woman, calmly watching her son play in the garden, curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to approach, not caring from the cat to be killed by my curiosity.

“I know why you’re here. Yes I got the note, Leliana gave me the note, that the hero of Fereldan gave me, silly of course but she did mention the letter. I suppose some things never change, no matter the pettiness. She may even have left it sealed. A pity. She would have learned thing that could make even an Orlesian blush now is that all?” She smirks.

“To be honest yes, I was just curious,” I admit.

“Curiosity can be quite a dangerous thing,” She warns me.

“Anything can be,” I shrug earning a small chuckle and smirk from her.

“True indeed,” She agrees as Eve smirks at me, making me frown as I sigh, cradling my throbbing headache, reminding myself of the exalted plains, we reclaimed a fortress and then having just put an end to some Orlesian civil war, a matter up to Celene and Briala not us…urgh…I hate politics.

“Ar dirthan'as ir elgara, ma'sula e'var vhenan…” Solas whispers turning to me as my brow furrows about to translate the words only for Sera to cut me off with well…

“Pppbbthh!” Wildly, Sera spits her tongue as we arrive in Val Royeaux.

“Excuse me?” Solas frowns.

“Excuse yourself, whatever you said and what I did, same difference to me,” Sera states.

“I'd hoped, well, our people can sometimes feel the rhythm of the language despite lacking the vocabulary,” Solas explains.

“Uh huh? Know what else is good? Words that mean things. Like these. Words, God I don’t know how Fen puts up with you, she deserves someone who actually speaks normally,” Sera scowls.

“Fenedhis lasa,” Solas curses.

“Pppbbthh!!”

“Right here guys,” I remind them shaking my head at the dummies.

“Have you ever had any interest in learning magic, Sera?” Solas questions.

“Get off?” Sera scowls.

“While it has not manifested naturally, there are ways to determine whether arcane gifts lie dormant within you,” Solas reasons.

“What? Don't make me think about that. I have to sleep at night!” Sera freaks out approaching me once more clinging to my arm, making me briefly flinch but sigh.

“Sleeping would give you the chance to explore the Fade. I could introduce you to spirits,” Solas proposes terrifying Sera even more.

“Right, you're messing with me on purpose!” Sera accuses.

“Why would I do that? It is not as though I know who filled my bedroll with lizards,” Solas remarks making both Sera and I glance at one another.

“Heh. Fair point! That was pretty good,” Sera smiles.

“Hey…wait a minute, oh my goodness Fennic your neck!!” Eve gasps in both shock and fear at my neck.

“What?” I frown puzzled, placing my cool metal gauntlet fingertips on my neck puzzled.

“You’ve been bitten you should have Solas take a look at it,” Eve reasons as my eyes widen and my features pale.

“No way!” Sera laughs.

“Solas you sly dog!” Bull cackles as I turn to glare at the smugly smirking silent Solas.

“You son of a…” Angered, I glare at the smirking elf.

“You weren’t the only one to mark besides I had to get you back for the lizards…” Simply, Solas shrugs.

“Shit!! You mother fuckin- “ Incensed, I curse about to lunge only for the cackling Bull to hold me back.

“I’m so confused,” Eve admits lost.

“Solas here is a dog, he marked his mate!!” Bull smirks patting Solas on the back, taking him aback as he briskly adjust himself from the hard hit.

“Marked? Wait…oh those are called hickies right? I had read…” Eve mutters finally catching on as I feel my blood boil, my features turning ruby red.

“You’ll pay for this later.” I hiss venom evident in my tone.

“I’d like that very much,” Confidently, Solas smirks as I glower at the ass.

“ARGHH!!!!” Enraged, I release a demonic screech storming off, leaving the giggling group to themselves as I head back to Skyhold.

Infuriated, I storm off, fuming as we arrive back at Skyhold, ignoring the banter from behind as I approach the chantry doors, slamming them open, seething, fuming, searing, cursing everything I know from Qunlat to Tevine as I feel all eyes on me, only then for my eyes to widen, my breathe to shorten and my blood to turn ice cold.

“Surprise!!” Brightly, Dorian greets me grinning unaware of my disturbed expression as I stare numbly in shock at the elven red head before me, staring stoically at me, unfazed by my shocked expression as I feel all the breathe in my lungs constrict and my heart to drop at the familiar redhead before me…

“Hello Asteria…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...bet you weren't expecting that ending! What do you think is going to happen guys? How do you think Fennic and Varania view one another?


	176. Family Reunion

“Hahahahahahah!!!!! Loudly, my voice echoes in the great hall shocking and disturbing many as I can’t help but cackle, my laughter void of emotion as I feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, trying to empty out the feelings of bloodlust, disgust and anger towards the whore before me, standing so stoically, so calmly, so composed no, no, no! I want her on her knees! I want her to be upset, I want her to cry I want her to suffer like I did but no…her green blues gaze composedly into my dilated shaking, glassy turquoise as I continue emptily laughing at the indifferent abomination before me.

“Um…Fen…?” Nervously, I hear Eve’s voice squeak nevertheless my boiling blood easily cuts her out.

“Is this…wow Dorian I knew you Vints were good at sick jokes but this Maker this…this is a whole new extreme?” Emptily, I cackle as Dorian blinks so lost, so shocked at the hurt in my desolate tone.

“What do you?” Dorian begins confused only then to hear the soft sound of footsteps.

“Oh Shit.” Varric whispers, equipping his crossbow aiming it at the frowning redhead.

“Varric?” Eve gasps shocked at his sharp glare.

“Why the hell is she here?” Varric demands.

“Fuck if I know,” I snicker unable to stop my giggling holding myself as I feel my eye twitch.

“Huh what is going on?” Bull questions lost to it all and unsettled by my hooting.

“I’d love to know that too. Tell us Varania why the fuck are you here? I thought Fenris and I made it clear to you when we spared you,” I bring up smiling crookedly as I circle around her, my fists shaking, my eyes narrowing feeling a wave of disgust at her sheer existence.

“Spared you?” Eve blinks confused.

“Oh stop being so dramatic,” Tiredly, she sighs bowing her head making my eye twitch, no, no, she isn’t being the adult here, she has no fucking right to be here, all I know is she brings trouble…

“Stop? Oh don’t use that tone you dirty disgusting abomination, you make it sound as though you were the victim!” Spitefully, I sneer at her disgusted by her approach, turning away I can’t even look at her without wanting her dead.

“I was thanks to you,” Coldly, she remarks making me flinch, seething at it.

“Thanks to me thanks to fucking me oh I’m sorry I bought you your fucking freedom, I’m sorry I thought of my family before me I’m sorry-”

“Our life was hell thank to you!” She scoffs.

“Thanks to me!? Thanks to me!?” Enraged, I charge at it, feeling my marks glow ready to end what I started.

“I think its best you leave,” Quickly, Solas intervenes as I scream as he holds me back, bringing me into his arms as I try to reach out to her, trying to get to her to kill her, to end her, to get her out of my life once and for all only for Solas’ iron grip on me to tighten, softly lowering his head as I scream.

“You need to calm down, this isn’t looking into your favour,” Softly, he whispers to me as I seethe.

“She’s the one, she…she…” Trembling, I feel my body shake as Solas’ grip on me while he holds me.

“I know…just calm down,” Gently, he whispers to me as I nod, attempting to, biting my lip, clinging to him, my hands balled into his shirt as he stoically turns, his narrowed eyes glaring at my stoic sister.

“I suggest that you leave immediately before I call the guards,” Stoically, Solas warns her only to meet her arched brow unimpressed.

“I would if I could trust me on that but it is up to sir Dorian for he is the one who summoned me…” Snidely, she remarks posture straight making Solas frown at the nervous Dorian.

“Fen I didn’t…I didn’t know,” Dorian reaches out to her only to falter from Solas’ sharp glare and my shrill glare as I push myself off of Solas seething as Solas keeps a watchful gaze, intervening when necessary, when watching me fume at the cause of all this.

“Oh like you didn’t know how you lot enslaved my people, how you abused my people how your people ruined my entire life…hahahaahah!!” Chortling, I continue laughing at the moron.

“Fen…I…I just wanted to help you, you helped me reconnect with my father surely I thought I could-”

“Reconnect with that abomination!? Just knowing the fact that I have magic in my veins disgusts me why on this fucking place would I want to reconnect with my bitch of a traitorous whore of a sister!!!?” I scream at him shocking many as Solas sighs, head down shaking his head.

“Still as refined with your vocabulary as ever,” Deprecatingly, she remarks making me scream at her.

“Oh fuck off you Fasta vass!!!” Loudly, I curse earning a surprised look from Dorian while Varania remains bored.

“Colourful…” Sardonically, she comments further infuriating me as I feel my blood boil and my marks glow.

“Fuck off!!” Loudly, I scream at her.

“Solas do something you’re her partner stop her!” Eve reasons.

“Fennic enough please!” Solas pleads to me as I scream feeling him hold me to his chest as I screech, thrashing in his arms, feeling tears threating to fall, no, no, no!!!

“Tch, look at you as soon as something doesn’t go your way you act out selfishly again, not taking other people’s thoughts into your consideration…” My body goes lax from her words as I feel a burst of adrenaline pushing myself out of Solas’ arms.

“What did you say!?” Screeching, I roar as I reel my hand back snatching hold of her throat, smirking, sneering down at her as my grips begins tightening on her small, soft delicate throat, smirking as I begin applying pressure, smirking as she begins struggling coughing, desperate for air, flailing about yes, suffer…suffer like you deserve!!!

“Fennic stop!” Screaming, I am pulled off as I screech clawing as Solas holds me, holding me back from finishing off the traitor, the bitch, the selfish…the disgusting-

“No she deserves it…you want to know why I spared you my darling sister? Because I wanted you to feel hurt, feel the grief, the pain, the suffering, I wanted you to continue living this so called miserable life of freedom you so detested. I bestowed upon you both. Death would be a too sweet of a release for lowly scum like you, we, no when Fenris wanted to stop you I stopped because I wanted you to suffer like you deserve…” Sneering, I lean in, enjoying, savouring, relishing her pained expression, her teeth her desperation from what she said she hated…freedom.

“Fennic stop!”

“No!! What has magic touched that it hasn’t spoiled!!!!??” Screaming, I demand from them, stunning them into silence as I blink back the falling tears, head down as I storm off into my room, failing to hear the echoing voice of Solas’ response.

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I did that scene FIGHT ME!!!! Still how do you think Solas is feeling?


	177. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday have some fluff also I thought as a gift from me to you guys I will be updating another chapter later on today for now, hope you like this chapter!

Fuming, Fennic paces back and forth in her chambers, screaming, spewing curse word after curse word from Qunlat, Tevine and some elven words as she tosses another vase or furniture to the ground.

“Fenedis Lasa!!!” Loudly, she curses red faced as she reels her hand back, tossing the empty wine glass she once hungrily sipped at the wall, hearing the heavy clash of breaking glass, seething unaware of the brief blush and arched brow of the calm and composed Solas, shirtless with only his necklace as he calmly turns another page in the book, he is currently invested in, in their shared bed, watching the firecracker burst, noting her once dim blue marks now spent almost as she screams into the duvet, muffling it.

“Are you done?” Solas’ voice breaks the silence.

“What does it look like?” Angered, Fennic screams at him as calmly, Solas closes his book, directing his attention to his distressed partner.

“Well seems to me you made a fool of yourself down at the throne room because you couldn’t keep your anger in check,” Sighing, he confesses to the screaming girl as Solas sighs, passing her a pillow which she grabs, diving her head into to release another muffled screech as he calmly watches her freak out.

“You try keeping you anger in check when you’re abomination of a sister comes back after you tell her to get out of your life!!!” Shouting, Fennic screeches.

“Drinking won’t make things better”, Solas points out stoically.

“And you think patronising me will?” Annoyed, Fen snaps back.

“Fen,” Tired, Solas pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t believe Dorian what gave him the right to get involved in my business, in my family in my personal life!” Frustrated, Fennic continues her pacing as Solas simply watches.

“He viewed you as a friend he may have wanted to ready your efforts with his father,” Solas offers.

“Don’t tell me your siding with him you hate him!” She barks.

“I’m not. I’m trying to get you to calm down,” Solas corrects her as she raises her fist punching the pillow.

“How can I when she’s here!? The things she’s done, the shit she pulled, she…she…” Struggling, Fennic tosses the pillow aside, glaring down at her shaking hands as Solas’ eyes soften, seeing her true confliction and struggle to express herself.

Fen pov:

“Fen talk to me. Let me understand what happened, wailing and screeching won’t get you anywhere,” Gently, Solas opens his arms out to me as I take another gulp of the glass nearby only to note his pleading look and sigh, tossing the bottle aside as I plop myself down on the bed as he leans over my form, bringing me into his arms as I curl into his side, feeling his warm muscular lean arms around me, gently rocking me back and forth as I lean into the crook of his neck, appreciating it as I release a shaky breathe feeling Solas’ warm comforting fingertips rubbing pattern into my form as I curl into his side.

“I…when my brother and I were in Kirkwall. We had raided a slave cave, freeing and finding few slaves but…we got info from one of the mages, we…we had a sister. We were shocked, we never knew we grew up thinking we only had each other; this was our chance to be normal to find out about our past, to be like Hawke was, you know. Normal…” I begin, swallowing the pain down.

“But…” Solas mutters.

“We set it up, got contacts to meet her but then she, so…turns out, she had planned to invite her own plus one to the party,” Bitterly, I bring up.

“And that was…?” Solas raises a brow as I feel my muscles tense my form hiding further into Solas, who patiently waits.

“Denarius...”

“… _what?”_

“Yep. You can guess what happened. Wasn’t really pleased in discovering Varania had planned to set Fenris and I up, bringing our old master along to trick us and take us back in order to make our sister a magister…” I sigh, tiredly.

“Solas?” Blinking, I frown puzzled by his silence only then to feel a familiar comforting hand on my cheek, making me look up to see the glassy amethyst eyes of Solas.

“Ir abelas, ma vhenan,” Upset, Solas whispers to me breaking my heart as our temples meet, clinging to one another at the dreadful story.

“Ma serannas Vhenan…” Shocked, Solas blinks as I smile sheepishly at him.

“D-Did I pronounce that right? No? That felt off urgh knew I should have called you ka-” Shocked, my eyes widen when I feel a familiar pair of heated, loving, warmth lips cut me off, making me release a moan of appreciation as he turns my form so I lay in the bed as I feel him take charge, something I’m not against as we both feel our hands once again exploring familiar territory until due to oxygen, we depart from one another. Simply, Solas easily holds my small frame as I feel his head lay in the crook of my neck, looking so happy, so peaceful so in bliss bringing a small smile to my lips.

“I just….I wanted her to suffer, to the feel the same pain Fenris and I had felt seeing her, hating her, so…so proud like she was the victim, like she…I did all of it for her and she blames me for it,” I inform him.

“She is a fool; she doesn’t understand and appreciate the true gift of freedom. She isn’t worth your tears vhenan…” Solas tells me.

“I just…I just wanted her to feel the same pain…” I confess growling.

“I don’t believe you.” Solas states shocking me.

“Huh?” I turn to blinking owlishly.

“I don’t believe you.” Solas simply repeats.

“And why’s that?” Scowling, I detach my limbs from him arms crossed as I reach out grasping hold of a nearby bottle of alcohol, taking a swig as Solas sighs, shaking his head.

“You are better than this Vhenan. You are so kind, so loving, so beautiful and it’s a shame you don’t see how I see you,” Seriously, Solas confesses to me surprising me.

“Well prepare to be disappointed sweetheart I’m a shit person!” I sigh plopping my head on the fluffy mattress.

“Vhenan…you need to be more positive on yourself,” Solas sighs.

“Easier said than done,” I grumble muffled by the duvet.

“You are beautiful, loving and kind, you help others no matter the reasons,” Lovingly, Solas sighs, leaning over to bring me back into his arms, with each complement he gives me I feel his lips gently place upon my body, making me shiver leaning into the comforting touch as he kisses away the tears, finally flowing as he holds me when I release a small silent sniffle as he cradles me and I cling to him, lowering my head, taking in a shaky breathe, feeling safe, feeling secure, feeling…feeling protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Solas views Fen's sister? Or how Varania sees them?


	178. Peace

“You know Zevran offered a threesome,” I point out as we lay in bed, my head laying in the crook of Solas’ bare neck curled in his side, feeling my legs entwine with his.

“No.” Sternly Solas frowns making me snicker at the stern voice of his.

“Relax it was a joke besides it’s not my thing, you know I got invited to one by Zev,” I bring up smirking as I feel Solas’ grip on me tighten.

“You have?” Solas raises a brow.

“Yeah, Zev and Isabella invited me and I said no. That would just be weird, I mean people do people but uh…” I trail off as he nods in understanding.

“I can’t believe we’re talking about this,” Solas grumbles, lowering his head to hide in my crook of my neck, making me snicker at his cool breathe on my neck.

“What do you expect something poetic or shit?” I smirk.

“No, of course not,” He sighs.

“I’m sorry I don’t do romantic shit,” I apologise sarcastically.

“I don’t need you to.” He assures me.

“So what’s with the necklace?” I question lowering my head for my fingertips to grasp hold of a familiar necklace around his neck, noting the faint bruises littered all over his form as my fingertips graze against the old necklace.

“Hm?” He hums raising a brow curious.

“You always wear it.” I point out.

“I’ve had it since I was younger, it helped me, remind me of my younger days,” Weirdly, I frown at his solemn tone, almost sadness as he clings to me, his grip tightening, nuzzling into my side almost as though it was a hug of desperation.

“When you were a hot-blooded youth?” I gather.

“So you heard?” Solas raises a brow.

“How couldn’t I? Still though bet you were the rebellious kid bet you were quite the looker,” I complement as he leans in, giving me a gentle chaste kiss.

“I guess you could say that,” Solas smiles tightly almost pained as I feel his fingertips course through my silver white locks.

“Imagine if we met when we were younger heh, I’d kill you on the spot,” I chuckle at the thought.

“Seriously?” He arches a brow.

“Oh come on I bet if we met when we were younger, we’d be at each other’s throats or having hate sex,” I state the fact making him release a small low chuckle.

“Colourful …” Sarcastically, he remarks.

“Oh don’t be like that…but still that necklace of yours is special huh?” I say.

“I suppose, I remember growing up and just finding it,” Sadly, He smiles.

“In that village of yours you mentioned right?” I smirk remembering our chat of the past, curiosity eating away at me at the time.

“….Yes.” Sighing, Solas confirms, nuzzling into my chest, lowering himself, making me chuckle at the idiot who is clearly taller and bulkier than me, curling into my side, laying on my chest.

“Bet you were a little shit as a kid,” I snicker at the thought laying my head on top of his.

“And why is that?” Solas enquires, looking up at me.

“You seem like the type, a little shit you’re still one now though…” I remark as I lean back on the bed board feeling Solas lay in my lap as my fingertips gently tap against his temple, humming.

“Lovely,” Dryly, Solas remarks.

“Oh come on don’t pout.” I smirk leaning over.

“What are you thinking?” Solas questions.

“Hm?” I hum absent minded.

“Massaging my head won’t help,” Solas sighs.

“Actually it does, sorta therapeutic like playing the bongos or looking into a crystal ball,” I argue as Solas raises a brow at me, only seeing my small smirk.

“Vhenan…speak to me,” Solas pleads.

“I…what does she want?” I blurt out lost.

“What do you mean?” Solas enquires.

“Solas, when family come over they want something so what does she want? She tried getting status is this another ploy at getting a rise in ranks in the imperium?” I ponder.

“Vhenan, you’re thinking too much of this. Sometimes family just wants to see family, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Solas assures me.

“Maybe normal families Solas like yours but mine. If you hadn’t noticed I am not normal,” I confess tiredly, frowning as I feel Solas place his muscular lean arms around around my waist as I grumble.

“Am I? How do I know some Tevinter magister isn’t coming or not pop out of nowhere? I can see it now, Varania wanting to spend time together, some sisterly bonding next thing I know a Tevinter magister pops out of nowhere, I get drugged and boom back into slave life…” I argue trailing off as I feel the warm, comforting, secure arms snake around my form until I lean in, feeling Solas warm, comforting palms around my face, making me stare straight into his genuinely serious Amethysts.

“That won’t happen.” Solas vows to me making me blink surprised by the sheer seriousness of his tone.

“How do I know that!? One swift coma spell and boom out like a light,” I argue ignoring the fear in my heart as I note my shaking hands only for Solas’ palms to coil around them, giving them a brief squeeze of comfort.

“I wouldn’t let them.” Solas reaffirms, gently placing his lips on our entwined hands making m sigh, smiling softly at the poetic, romantic dummy.

“Oh look at you getting all serious,” Lightly, I tease smirking.

“I mean it.” He promises me as I sigh.

“I know…” I bow my head at the idiot, feeling our temples meet once more providing a sense of peace, warmth, and comfort in one another’s arms.

Sadly, our peace is soon shattered by the harsh hammering of the wooden door interrupting and ruining the mood. I note Solas’ stink eye glaring at the door with me.

Grumbling, I turn away from the sound, peering over as I watch Solas put on a pair of trousers, watching him open the door shirtless.

“Oh it’s you,” Disdain evident in his tone, I scowl as I peer over to see my sister at the door blushing and gawking, making me raise a brow at her.

"I wish to see Fennic,” Blinking, I frown at the cold tone in my sister’s voice as I peer over glaring at my blushing sister eyeing, oh ho ho, yeah no.

“Right…vhenan.” Solas turns to me, as I glare.

“No…” Groaning, I scowl.

“Vhenan…” Solas sighs, shaking his head.

“Go away…” Growling, I snarl at her.

“Apologies but you heard her, I’m sure she will speak to you at a later date…” Solas sighs.

“Very well…I simply wish to be the bigger person out of this,” Snidely, she remarks only then to be silenced by the slam of the door from the frowning Solas as I feel my blood boil, enraged at her, he thinks she’s in the right? She can piss off. Angered, I grab one of our pillows, tossing it making it hit the closed door as Solas releases a tired sigh turning to see me hiding myself under the fortress of my bed.

“You can’t hide in there forever,” Tiredly, Solas sits down on the foot of the bed as I create a cocoon for myself out of the duvet.

“Is that a challenge?” I raise a brow as he sighs.

“Vhenan.” Solas begins.

“Watch me.” I argue, determined.

“Vhenan you’ll have to speak to her eventually,” Solas reasons to me making me frown.

“No I won’t she’ll be gone within the week,” I scoff dismissing the idea.

“You know this only makes you look like the villain,” He deadpans arms crossed as I glare, feeling my anger explode at the idea.

“Wha…I’m not the one who tried to betray and return their sister back into being a slave!” Infuriated, I snap as Solas remains pokerfaced.

“I know that Vhenan but the other may not. Who knows what your sister is saying,” Gently, Solas tells me, softly removing the duvet from me as I grumble.

“Urgggh…..I hate you…especially when you’re right,” I moan as he snickers.

“I know vhenan,” Confidently, he smirks as I glare up at him and his stupid smirk, ignoring the heat in my cheeks.

“Don’t do that smirk it pisses me off!” Scowling, I protest as I force myself out of bed, snatching the nearest thig and putting it over only then to blink at the familiar scent of pine and herbs, not the usual smell of liquor, vomit, and iron. Huh? Blinking, I turn to see Solas’ eyes on me making me blink puzzled as he brings me into his lap, his head down beginning to nip at my neck, surprising me.

“What? I haven’t seen you this giddy since I told you to stop pulling…” I begin only to note Solas’ frown.

“Subtle as ever,” Solas sighs continuing to pepper his lips on my neck.

“Oh please there’s nothing subtle with you when it comes to that…aw are you blushing?” Cheekily, I smile wrapping my arms around his shoulders, bringing him into a small chaste kiss then pecking his blushing cheeks as he frowns, grumbling.

“Do you know what you’re wearing?” He questions arms around my waist puzzling me.

“A shirt.” I deadpan.

“Yes whose though…?” He proposes.

“Oh yours, what you want it back?” I frown curious.

“Not…particularly right now. It looks good on you,” Solas shrugs as I frown still puzzled.

“Really? Seems a bit big. Wait are you…aww you’re adorable, real cute…” I catch on after catching a glimpse at the lame shirt, revealing some of my shoulder as brightly; I smirk finally connecting the dots when I note his grumpy gaze, bringing a smile to my lips.

“I am not cute,” He grouses cuddling into my neck.

“Oh no, of course not. You’re mysterious and aloof,” Cheekily, I tease.

“Vhenan…” Solas groans as I snicker playfully nipping at his ear, earning another noise of delight.

“I’m teasing, relax jeez. Either way I best be going,” Smirking, I stand up from the bed turning to leave the scowling Solas, left unimpressed and unsatisfied.

“Where to?” He questions as I strip from his shirt, tossing it to him, noting his annoyed expression only making me snicker even more.

“Don’t know, probably get a drink besides you and I have work to do,” I continue.

“I’m sure we could come to another arrangement…” Sneakily, I emit a small noise as I feel Solas place his arms around me bringing me back into the bed as I note his teasing touches.

“Yeah no, not this time. I’ll see you alright sweetie…” Cheerily, I smirk removing myself from him, stepping back as he scowls and after changing, I head down for a good old pint…


	179. Pint Is On You.

“Honestly that savage I’m so sorry darling, the sheer fact that knife ear monster is your sister must ill you greatly,” Frowning, I enter Vivienne’s quarters having to get Varania to the nearest healer and Vivienne volunteered. Calmly, I watch Dorian and Vivienne sit down on the sofas with Varania as she helps tend to the purple bruises around Varania’s throat, I didn’t know Fen did that much damage.

“I...I’m so sorry about her I never knew Fen would react that way,” Apoplectic, I enter the room as Varania sighs.

“To be fair I didn’t tell you the whole story between us….” Varania confesses.

“True but still to attack you like that,” Dorian argues guilt in his eyes.

“Are you that surprised? She’s a savage, you saw how she treated Dorian originally,” Vivienne reminds.

“She…she didn’t trust me not that I can blame her,” Dorian sighs.

“Oh what due to her issues, that doesn’t give her the right to ditch you in the ice cold and threaten you like that,” Vivienne scoffs.

“Ditch you?” Varania blinks.

“Yeah when I first met Fen, she and I didn’t get along the greatest, she threatened me and left me to walk back to Haven I got lost, took me hours,” Dorian fills her in.

“Sounds like her,” Bitterly, Varania remarks.

“She is a beast, she threatened me!” Vivienne adds as Dorian and I glance at one another frowning at the enjoyment in Vivienne’s eyes at the topic currently.

“You don’t mean that,” Annoyed, I step forward announcing myself as I feel all eyes on, frowning at her accusations; I know she and Fen don’t get along but still.

“Oh inquisitor darling,” Politely, she greets me.

“Eve…” Dorian looks relieved to see me.

“Pardon?” Varania raises a brow.

“You don’t mean that about Fennic,” I argue arms crossed unimpressed as she scoffs.

“And you would know?” She challenges.

“Look, Fennic has changed she doesn’t hate mages…much anymore,” I sigh trying to get her to give her sister another chance, she just doesn’t understand what her sister has been through.

“That isn’t the issue.” Snippily, she scoffs.

“It…it isn’t?” I blink puzzled.

“No. What I did, I do to survive, to better myself, to help me. I had no one while she had him. So do not go and play the pity card for her,” Harshly, she cuts me off making me go silent, feeling my blood boil at her rudeness.

“I…” Angered, I begin ready to shout at her, correct her only to feel a familiar hand around my wrist stopping me, making me glance at Dorian, shaking his head.

“Could you tell us what happened?” I enquire.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you,” Coldly, she snaps.

“Then why did you come here?” I question baffled.

“Because magister Pavus summoned me and in hopes of rising my status,” Simply she states my eyes widening at the sheer coldness in her tone as I glance at Dorian, head down in silence.

“That’s all? Do you not care for your sister at all?” I demand from her horrified at the sheer coldness of her attitude.

“…Enough.” Coldly, she snaps startling me into silence.

“What it true though you selling your sister out?” I question her.

“I did what I had to do at the time.” Coldly, she snaps.

“She’s your sister!” I gawk.

“Inquisitor darling, I don’t think the poor girl would appreciate shouting,” Vivienne intervenes as I silently seethe.

“I…” Shakily, I begin only then to blink as Dorian stands.

“Excuse us,” Politely, Dorian smiles falsely as Varania simply nods with Vivienne as Dorian turns to me, grabbing me by the wrist, rather tightly, and dragging me far from the two.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve caused!?” I demand from him as we make our way to the tavern for a drink, surprisingly finding no Bull nor the chargers, probably out training or something as we sit down in a nearby booth.

“Well no not at first but now I’m rather getting an inkling….look have you seen Fen?” Dorian sighs, sitting down head down genuine concern in his tone.

“I think you’re the last person Fen wants to see right now,” Exasperated, I remark.

“Now, not necessarily.” Dorian smiles weakly.

“You know what I mean,” Grumpily, I huff.

“You got some nerve coming in here,” Our ears perk up at the voice as we turn to the frowning writer.

“Varric I…” Dorian begins.

“What were you thinking when inviting Fen’s family over!?” Varric scowls at him.

“I just wanted to thank her for helping me with my father,” Sheepishly, Dorian confesses head down.

“Sparkles, look I understand you wanting to repay Fox back but you could have just bought her a drink or something. This is a stupid move, not all families can be saved, no matter how hard you try,” Tiredly, Varric pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Why can’t they?” I question.

“Because Fen barely knows her family; she barley has any memories of them and how would you feel if the only living relative you had left that held the key to your memories, betrayed you…” Varric explains.

“I…I wouldn’t know what I’d do,” Together, Dorian and I nod feeling guilty.

“Okay look Fox’s family life is like a bundle of thread once you tug a piece of it, it all comes crumbling down and becomes a mess,” Varric elaborates.

“But why? Why does it have to be that way?” I enquire.

“It takes time, time Fen is using right now to grow, but this, her sister it’s too much, right now she’s trying to understand and learn from her relationship with Solas, adding her family to the mix would be too much for her,” Varric sighs.

“I never thought of it like that…” Dorian confesses.

“Dorian you meant well but now, isn’t the time you pushed Fen off the deep end, she just got and is rather overwhelmed right now,” Varric exclaims.

“I didn’t…wait is that…Fen!” Blazingly, we smile when noting a familiar elf enter the tavern, sitting by the counter ordering a pint.

“Should I?” Unsure, Dorian glances at us both.

“Go on,” Tiredly, Varric sighs, gently pushing him towards the counter where Dorian approaches…my ears hearing…

“This pint is on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter guys? What would your inquisitor have done?


	180. That's Bull's Job

Heavily, I exhale, cracking my joints as I enter the rowdy tavern, warmly welcomed by the cheers and the loud banter and gossiping as I take a seat by the counter, the bar keep nodding at me and getting me my drink however just as he turns his back to get my drink. Loudly, I flinch back from the harsh thud of a pint, making me grimace and turn to the source, blinking at the familiar Vint, taking a seat by me.

“Barkeeper her pint is on me!” Proudly, he declares as I feel a wave of emotion, my brow twitching at the loud idiot.

“It’s on the inquisition.” I correct the Vint who turns blinking puzzled.

“Ask Josephine.” I sigh.

“Oh. Well let me pay for it,” Brightly, he smiles taking out a few gold to give which the barkeep happily takes as I raise a brow at the noble kid having no idea he’s just been tricked.

“Fine, either way I’m not paying…” I grumble, not particularly caring as the bar keep returns with my drink which I happily gulp down, acting unfazed as I pound on the counter, smirking, if he’s paying may as well make him suffer…

Snickering, I watch the drained features of Dorian, head in hands after seeing about the sixth pint, I gulp down then after me proudly declaring, everyone in the pub can have a drink on Dorian, making him internally scream out in horror for the death of his money while I snicker, clearly enjoying his suffering, sweet sweet vengeance, even the barkeep is enjoying it as I casually sip my seventh pint sat by a hunched over shaking Dorian.

“You forgive me now?” Whimpering he pleads.

“Well let’s see you invited my bitch of a sister to the inquisition who is only bringing back harsh memories what do you think?” I scowl at him.

“I just…you helped me so I wanted to help you,” Feebly, he defends himself.

“Well Dorian this may shock you but Vint’s don’t always know what’s best for their slaves.” Snidly, I remark sipping my drink.

“I never saw you as my slave.” Tenderly, he whispers.

“Is that right?” Mockingly, I challenge.

“I just wanted to help.” He confesses pained.

“But I don’t want help. My family is my matter alone you invited me to your matter so I intervened, but I never gave you any permission to intervene on mine,” Coldly, I explain.

“I know that now I just how are you? I never wanted to hurt you Fen,” He tells me.

“You did Dorian, you brought back a piece of my life I wanted gone.” Harshly, I cut him off.

“Do you really want her gone? “ Dorian questions making my eyes widen at the ridiculous question.

“I…I don’t know! I mean Fenris made it clear when he wanted her dead which I don’t blame him for but then Varric and Hawke, they helped us calm down and think rationally, they lost their family they were looking out for us, I…” Pained, I turn away.

“Would you have killed her?” Dorian whispers.

“I…I don’t know back then Dorian I wasn’t the same person you know now. I was completely different…I was angry so angry at the world, I hated everything and everyone, I saw little value in everything but drinking and well…I think I was so scared back then it turned into anger,” Scowling, I hiss.

“If we met before would you have-“

“Yes.” Severely, I answer.

“You didn’t even let me finish my question,” Dorian furrows his brow.

“You wanted to know if I would have killed you,” Casually, I shrug.

“Well yeah…” Dorian mutters.

“And yes. Yes is my answer,” I answer.

“You sound so certain,” Dorian notes.

“It’s because I am,” I confirm.

“What stopped you killing Hawke and the others?” Dorian ponders.

“I don’t know. I think maybe my brother or I just…adapted I don’t know honestly,” I confess.

“Do you hate me?” Dorian whispers.

“Dorian…” Sighing, I lower my head at the stupid question.

“Well do you?” Dorian demands.

“Of course not I just…I’m just disappointed in you honestly I mean, you didn’t even ask for my permission to do this,” I say to him.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Delicately, he whispers.

“It was,” Dutifully, I remark.

“Yeah I think I learned that now. Hey I just realized something,” Bitterly, Dorian huffs.

“What’s that? I raise a brow.

“You could have originally been a redhead…” Dorian points out earning a shiver from me.

“Huh…redhead would not have suited me,” Disgusted, I shake my head at the thought.

“Bull would be all over you,” Doran points out.

“True but I think he’s a bit busy indulging in foreign wines no?” Sneakily, I smirk as Dorian chokes on his drink.

“Now, now, Dorian, you got to practice that gag reflex of yours don’t want you disappointing Bull,” I continue snickering.

“Festis bei umo canavarum!”

“Well I will be the death of your wallet,” I translate.

“You already have…so is all well?” Hopeful, he wonders.

“For now yes…just don’t you ever. And I mean ever contact my family without my permission do I make myself clear?” Lowly, I growl.

“Yes mam…” Obediently, Dorian bows his head,

“Good…now then barkeep another!” Loudly, I declare.

“Are you trying to suck me dry!?” Dorian accuses.

“Of course not…” I scoff lowering my pint.

“Then why…?” Dorian begins.

“That’s Bull’s job,” Swiftly, I finish.

“Fennic!!!! Fasta vass!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a few of you may be like why isn't Fen angry and honestly? I think she's too tired to be angry like I like to think since she's been with Solas her temper and bitterness has managed to subside a bit to a point of which she's like it's too exhausting being angry. I had hoped this moment would show that but I get it if people think she should be angry another hopeful part of me likes to think Fen's naïve side wants to hope she can make amends with her sister. What do you guys think anyway?


	181. An Offer

Casually, I stroll around my office, my brow furrowed at the Qunlat displayed before me, translating it. Fortunately, I manage to kneel down; grasping hold of my quill and writing down the translations, making Meredith raise a brow when seeing my writing. It’s no cursive but hey luckily, thanks to baldy I’ve managed to come somewhat in my progress.

“This doesn’t look good for Bull,” I mutter out loud.

“What do you mean Fennic?” Meredith questions as I pass her the translated note.

“Says here the Qun has cut all ties with Bull and the Inquisition, has labelled him Ben-Hassrath.” I inform her, noting Meredith’s confused expression.

“Which is?” Meredith enquires curious.

“A fate worse than death to Bull.” Seriously, I state the fact, exhaling feeling pity for my friend. He cherished the Qun its orders, its discipline and to give it all up to save his chargers. Then again he seemed fine when we spoke of the topic last so I don’t know why I’ve been given this to translate, maybe to archive it for Leliana or Josephine who knows. Maybe to see if there’s any secret text or like a secret message Bull is hiding, maybe the Qun said that in order to make us think we can trust Bull and tell him all out secrets for him to send back to the Qun and…hmm don’t know, doesn’t seem the Qun’s style than again they had that Tallis girl, wonder how she is? Last I checked she flirting with Hawke didn’t end well especially with Fenris there. Heh, I smirk at the memory only then to falter at that irritating ass maze I got stuck in, having no choice I recall having to punch a wall creating a hole for freedom, it was great until the guards came and yeah….Hawke wasn’t pleased, it wasn’t the subtle approach Talis wanted then again I did get to see that funny ass dance she did around the poop, that was…something.

“Should we inform Leliana?” Meredith enquires as I shake my head.

“Give this to Bull first, he should know first.” I reason only then for my ears to perk up at the sound of the door making us turn to the open door, my eyes narrowing at the familiar red head before me.

“What do you want Varania?” Grumbling, I scowl at my sister feeling my throat tighten up, going dry eager for a dink as I gravitate closer to my wine rack.

“He seems nice.” She blurts out confidently striding in as I notice Meredith looking uneasy, glancing between myself and her.

“Who? I sigh, my back turned to her.

“That lover of yours, another fleeting fancy sister?” Dryly, my sister remarks as I feel my brow twitch as I give her a nasty side eye, remembering her eager and hungry eyes on him.

“Why the sudden interest sister? Are you jealous?” Smugly, I smirk.

“No. Of course not, just amazes me how someone can learn to love someone so sluttish…” She denies, scoffing.

“You know coming into someone’s office and insulting them isn’t the greatest offer of forgiveness,” I remark as she scoffs, rolling her eyes arms crossed unimpressed.

“Forgiveness, listen to me I did what I had in order to survive,” She scoffs as I feel my eye twitching, ignoring the urge to hit her with the back of my glass, only to sigh, remembering that would be a waste of good wine.

“And you think I didn’t?” I counter.

“No! What you did was for your own sake, leaving us like that!” Fed up, Varania scowls, slamming her palm on the wooden table making me frown.

“I was protecting you! That guard would have killed you both!” I scream at him, feeling my blood boiling.

“I don’t believe you, not at all.” Varania scoffs as I glower at him.

“And here comes the denial,” Tired, I roll my eyes.

“Enough.” She spits out aggravation evident in her tone.

“What do you want Varania?” I scowl fed up.

“I…want to talk.” She sighs.

“Fine then, take a seat let’s have some sister bonding or some shit,” Sarcastically, I remark bitterness laced in my tone as I turn away from her.

“Um Fennic are you…?” Meredith questions worriedly.

“It’s fine Meredith just leave us.” I sigh gesturing for her to leave.

“If you’re sure…” Nervously, Meredith dismisses herself leaving us as my sister neatly sits down

“You know its polite to offer your guest a glass,” My sister remarks as I draw one of my many glass bottles, taking one and after opening the cork taking a greedy gulp from it. Swaying a tad bit as I glare at him reluctantly sitting down across from him.

“And it’s also polite to not insult the person you’re trying to ask for forgiveness…” Dryly, I remark taking another gulp as she sighs head turned disappointed.

“Urgh…” My sister groans as we sit down, I’m across from her on the oak chair with her on the other end.

“I know of yours quest.” She begins.

“My quest?” Unamused, I arch a brow puzzled.

“Hunting down the Tevinter magister that has bene trying to make more of you and Leto,” She informs me making me frown, how does she know this? Has she been keeping tabs on us?

“You know?” I enquire puzzled.

“I met your little crow friend, he wanted to find me, said something about wanting me and you to talk most likely trying to accomplish what master Pavus had but sooner.” Varania sneers.

“Zevran,” Angered, I release a growl at the dumbass feeling my grip tighten on my bottle as I take another sip, seething.

“Asteria what you’re doing is ridiculous you could be enslaved again!!” Varania screeches at me.

“So what I’m meant to let my people suffer?” I scoff.

“Not all of them suffer.” Bitterly, she bows her head.

“Oh just because you had no clue what freedom was doesn’t mean others won’t.” I scoff.

“Enough! I just…here.” My ears hear the slam of paper?

“What’s this?” I question puzzled.

“The location of the slave cave where they are experimenting. I had managed to work with Zevran despite his numerous attempts at trying to sleep with me and find the real location…” Annoyed, Varania explains as I sigh.

“You…why did you do this?” I mutter. Of course, Zevran, bloody Zevran.

“To make things right.” She confirms confidently.

“Varania…” I begin conflicted not sure what to say.

“The gift you gave mother and I wasn’t a gift it was a curse…” Shocked, I watch as my sister stands, turning her back to me to briskly walk out, leaving me alone conflicted as I look down at the paper before me. Gently, I grasp hold of the map location and sigh, time to do some good old fashion slave liberating….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Varania and Fennic guys?


	182. May You Learn

So…this is it.

Now how should I go about this? Last time I just charged in, it was risky but it was due to being caught and I haven’t been caught yet plus if I go in all sneak like, I would be able to free more slavers. Besides I’m more likely to do and succeed with my skills in comparison to Fenris and his…rage. Urgh, still can’t believe he did that, blowing our cover roaring like a dumbass attracting the magisters attention honestly. Sighing, I shake my head at the memory. Slowly, I lower myself down, my fingertips brushing against the stern strict sturdy bark of the tree. I sit, kneeling down on the sturdy beach beneath my feet as I watch abominations, the Venatori stroll in and out of the cave, my eyes narrowing at the amount of lyrium being transported in along with some unconscious, bruised slaves…

Frowning, I place my cool slick steel gauntlets on my hips frowning at the cave before me, my eyes narrowed. My muscles tense as I jump down, thinking of my strategy. I need to act fast before more innocents are killed from this. Determined, I approach the cave, my eyes narrowed as my I stop in my tracks, my ears perking up at the faint crumble of rocks.

“Seems our guest has finally arrived,” Startled, I quickly take out my blades, glaring up at the numerous magisters, Venatori and warriors glaring down at me, surrounding me as I turn to scowl at the ass, staff and weapons in hand. Curious, I raise a brow at the oddly familiar voice, eyebrow arched.

“You sound familiar, we met before?” I ask.

“You could say that, I would say it is good seeing you again but we both know that’s wrong.” Disgusted, he sneers as I scowl.

“Um…right. Do I owe you money?” I question, hand on hip as he fumes.

“No. But you do owe me something…” Arrogantly, he smiles as I frown still lost.

“Right…you look too posh to be hanging out in the hanged man, so bar fight is out the question…” I hum out loud.

“Enough of this meaningless chatter knock the knife ear out, take her in so we can examine her and see if we can make more for these freaks…” Chuckling, he sneers down at me.

“Yeah…no.” I sigh shaking my head.

“Excuse me!?” He demands insulted as I remain calm.

“That isn’t going to happen.” I confirm casually shrugging.

“You’re outnumbered.” He points out as the men and women around me, armed and read huddle closer to me as I note all my chances of escape, all my exits blocked, not like I was planning on leaving in the first place but hey nothing wrong with a quick escape plan.

“Like most days but you work over the little details,” Smugly, I smirk.

“You…you….kill her! Kill the knife ear!!!” Roaring, he points at me as I sigh.

“Well then here we go.” Casually, I shrug as they all scream, roaring as they dive down and I draw my blades, flicking my wrist as they strike at me. Easily, I dodge the strikes and endure the burning hiss of skin from their fire balls sent my way as I continue, going for the mages first easily using my agility to twirl and outmanoeuvre around them, dodging and jumping over the sluggish heavy strikes of blade and shields, including axes.

Urgently, one of the guys bashes their shield forward at me to stun me unaware of my swift speed as I use the momentum of the bash to land my feet on, using the momentum to propel me off and over the roaring warriors, to quickly equip my daggers into my bow and arrow, swiftly striking at the ranged fighters, the mages ending them as those few remaining, I manage to quickly detach my daggers and strike at them, easily taking care of them. Quickly, I cartwheel back from the overhead axe about to strike at me, narrowly dodging it as the male panics, struggling to pry the indented axe into the ground, swiftly striking and bending the arrow along with his lackeys. Finished, I look up at the archers, fleeing back fearful.

“The silver wraith run!”

The silver wraith is here!”

We’re gonna die!!!”

Come back here you cowards!!” Roaring the figure roars but it falls to deaf ears as they flee from the sight, to safety as I then turn to see the fleeting figure of the warrior flee into the cave, leaving me to dust off my gloves, frowning, my nose twitching at the heavy coat of iron.

Well…this isn’t how I was going to go about things but…I guess it will do. Casually, I stroll inside the cave, my footsteps echoing as I shiver form the icy chill of the place, yep this is a slave arm alright, home sweet home some would say. I dive down, hiding behind a pillar as the knight guy rolls in.

“Sir Frederick….sir,” The two Venatori guards salute the scowling male. “Frederick? Why does that name sound so familiar?” Aching, I cradle my head at the sure headache in my mind, sighing as I shake my head. Sneakily, I use the distraction to sneak past them easily managing to sneak past, fortunately passing by some darkspawn in the cave and soldiers dive down and use my skills to sneak past as the other guards tend to fighting off the creatures, some flailing, some screeching as I make my way to the prison cells, my eyes widening to find numerous elves shackled and some not, but some are in the corner huddled, shaking, rocking back and forth, my heart breaks seeing a diverse cast of slaves from old, young to young adults, this is not good. The more people the harder it will be to control.

“Disgusting knife ears.”

“The lot of them…”

“Filthy little things…”

Frowning, I see the guards shouting, beating the elven making me scowl as I grab some nearby pebbles tossing them out the room, startling the guards into rushing over. Swiftly, I unveil myself from the shadows, turning to the back so the guards slitting one of the guard’s throats silently, catching them as they fall as the other shakily looks around. I’m too low for him to notice as my blade meets his throat, muffling his pained cry as he collapses to the ground, blood seeping out from them both as I kneel down, taking out the keys smirking.

“Bingo was his namo.”

“What do you mean she is gone!?” Loudly, Solas muffled outburst startles me as well as his typically calm composed tone now filled to the brim with anger and malice as I rush over to the scene.

“Solas what’s wrong?” Blinking, I watch the frustrated fuming Solas pace back and forth in his and Fen’s bedroom having heard the disruption, surprisingly finding Solas so angry, so annoyed, so frustrated making me blink as I turn to Fennic’s scout, Meredith, watching worriedly to the side.

“What’s going on?” I question, my voice falling to the red and deaf ears of Solas as I glance to the side of the frightened Meredith.

“Fennic has gone to handle business,” Nervously, Meredith bows hr head.

“Business is that all?” Puzzled, I frown glancing at the freaking out Solas puzzled by his hysteric reaction.

“Business is an understatement; she has gone to a slave mine!” Solas snaps.

“Slave mine?” I furrow my brow.

“She promised she wouldn’t do this anymore.” Frustrated, Solas scowls.

“Their locations where slaves are kept hidden either to be sold off, auctioned off, to make them breed for more slaves or hide from the authorities, sometimes even experimenting on them,” Meredith informs me sadly.

“What!?” I gawk horrified at the details, those poor people…

“Yes, it would seem Varania had helped her find the location.” Spitefully, Solas spits outs arms crossed.

“Solas calm down. We can talk about this,” Calmly, I argue raising my hands in surrender to calm down the fuming mess.

“I will not. Thanks to her, Fennic could be in danger or worse!” Solas defends himself as I sigh noting the genuine worry and fear in his angered eyes.

“Ah Varania good you’re here,” Meredith smiles as I feel the colour from my features drain at the greeting as we turn to her, my body shaking from the sheer malicious aura of Solas, scowling at her.

“I had heard, so my sister has gone off on her own again of course,” Dryly, Varania responds my eyes widening at her lack of emotion, lack of concern and worry for her sister.

“What do you mean of course?” I scowl at her.

“You don’t get it do you? She doesn’t care enough to think of other people’s reactions to her disappearance. She is selfish. She doesn’t think of the consequences of her actions like liberating some slaves,” Scoffing, Varania explains.

“You knew…you knew she’d do this,” Solas accurses seething.

“I had an inkling,” Simply, she shrugs turning away as I stare horrified at the coldness etched into her tone.

“And yet you still told her!? It could be a suicide mission!” Solas argues.

“I wouldn’t underestimate her,” Varania shrugs surprising us at the sheer confidence in her tone.

“We have to go help. We can’t leave her,” I argue.

“Agreed…” Solas nods.

“Very well,” Varania sighs.

“You are not coming.” Harshly, Solas snaps at Varania who remains unfazed, unamused by Solas.

“Solas we need her, we need her help think about Fennic,” I remind him.

“Urgh… Fenedhis lasa!” Seething, Solas shakes his head, tossing the scrunched up parchment to the floor and leave, trying to regain some sort of composure leaving me alone with Varania who sighs, gently taking hold of the scrunched up paper and sighing.

“Did you know she would do this?” I question genuinely curious.

“I did. I wanted you all to see. Fennic isn’t the selfless hero you believe her to be,” Varania confesses.

“We know that already so why!? Why are you doing this to her!?” I argue.

“Because she needs to realize that her so called selfless thinking is the most selfish thing imaginable…” Varania smirks.

“Why are we helping her? She went on her own she can take care of herself, she helped slaughter millions of mages,” Grumbling, Vivienne complains as we head to the location, where we plan to meet up with Varania.

“Not on purpose.” Dorian inputs with Varric.

“You were not there enchanter you cannot speak.” Solas adds sharply surprising the group, then again I think the others have gathered the edge in Solas’ tone since this morning. I note Dorian’s still silence with Varric having the idea of not messing with Solas today; sadly Vivienne doesn’t get the memo or doesn't care who knows....

“Oh so I cannot speak for the lost lives of my people thanks to this monster.” Vivienne sneers.

“She is no monster! She is a person, the same as you and-” Solas begins.

“No she isn’t, please do not associate me with such filth,” Snappily, Vivienne cuts off as Dorian, Varric and I hunch back, fearful of the rising tension.

“You’re right enchanter.” Solas begins making us shiver at his silent icy smile filled with malicious malice.

“Good to see you-”

“I shouldn’t insult Fennic by saying she is similar to someone like you, a cold, cruel manipulative witch…” Solas spits out in disgust.

“How dare you!” Vivienne growls.

“Do enjoy this time, Enchanter. You may miss your freedom when you lock yourself back up in some tower.” Solas remarks.

“Imprisonment is largely a matter of who holds the keys.” Vivienne proclaims.

“You so often come out on top. You play the political games brilliantly.” Solas praises surprising us as we all raise a wary brow at the icy atmosphere as we draw closer to the place.

“A compliment? Although you speak it as a curse.” Vivienne points out.

“You could use those skills to improve the lives of your fellow mages. Instead you have done nothing, save consolidate your own power.” Solas accuses.

“What if keeping my power might in fact improve the lives of my fellow mages?” Vivienne offers.

“You honestly believe the world is better off with you setting its course?” Solas scowls.

“I need not be in spotlight. But after watching others try and fail, why should I not have a turn?” Vivienne argues.

“Then Enchanter, I leave you with the greatest curse of my people. Dirthara-ma.” Darkly, Solas curses proclaiming it making us frown.

“What rustic elven curse is that, apostate?” Vivienne taunts.

**_"May you learn."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a friend of mine said how Husker and Angel Dust's ship had a few parallels to Fennic and Solas' I didn't think much of it but I'm curious to know your thoughts also how do you think Solas and Varania view one another?


	183. Femme Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this was a noir au I could see Fen be a Femme Fatale what do you guys think?

Frowning, my eyes narrow as my blues explore the horrid confines of the cave, my nose twitching at the stench of urine and rotting flesh, noting the numerous bodies lay to rest rotting away. I note the flies and maggots eating away at some decaying bodies, my eyes widening to find small thin children reaching out to eat them. Horrified, I reach out snatching the boy’s arm, his shaking, glassy eyes tired reddish greens meeting my stoic blue. I softly set him down, noting him hunch over with the other children, clutching their stomachs making me sigh. Lightly, I reach out to give some of the children pieces of food, making their eyes enlarge in both shock and fear, my eyes extend and in pain at their frightened expression, never having seen so much food before, wary no doubt of it being a test, remembering my first chance at seeing fresh food. Not mouldy, not old, none of that, no it was rotting and still I felt intimated by it fearful of the consequences of my so called greed, in fear of getting beaten again for being so selfish, for being so hungry when lowly slaves like us didn’t have the right to eat such fresh food.

“Mummy…I want my mummy…” Wailing, the young boy cries, his long messy blonde locks dangling down his petite features, tears of icy blue descending down his trembling features wailing, barely wearing anything as I frown at the sanitary standards of the child, seeing the bruises, the cuts, the infected scars making me seethe, disgusted at the waling child.

“You’ll see her soon.” I promise the blinking boy.

“I want my mummy.” He whimpers shaking.

“She’ll be here soon.” I promise once more kneeling down, my gauntlets gentle touching his messy blonde curls as his beady red stained blues look up to meet my calm turquoise.

“Wh-Who are you? Wait are you that hero?” Shocked, the boy gasps.

“Hero?” I raise a brow.

“Yeah the silver wraith, I knew you existed!” Animatedly, he gushes, excitement and hope in his tone bringing a smug smile to my lips.

“You know me?” I raise a brow impressed and surprised.

“Everyone in Tevinter knows of the silver wraith you’re like a hero, a legend, a myth, they say you vanished a whole army of Qunari and Tevinter mages, even saved an entire city of slaves…” Excitedly, he declares.

“Yeah that didn’t…” I trial off seeing the glimmer of hope in his eyes making me trial off pained at the poor boy’s hope as I simply nod, allowing the boy to live his delusional fantasy.

“That is me.” I confirm making him release a giddy squeal. Quickly, I put my hand over his mouth silencing him. I place my finger to my lips, his eyes broadening as he follows my gesture, nodding seriously, adding to his cuteness.

“So what’s your name?” I question.

“I’m Finn, I’m the leader.” Bravely, the blonde boy approaches me.

“The leader?” I arch my brow.

“Yeah, I’m the oldest so I get the food and stuff like dad used to!” He smiles hands on hips.

“Dad?” I furrow my brow.

“That’s what mum said before they disappeared.” Sheepishly, the boy looks down at the floor.

“Disappeared?” I whisper.

“Well I don’t really know my dad, but mum told me he was a super powerful mage…” Finn shrugs.

“I see.” Awkwardly, I smile forcefully. Most likely a kid of one of the elven slaves and magisters though I’m surprised she kept the kid hidden well when they would sell them off or… _that_ would occur, the magisters who caused the woman to be pregnant would be summoned by the master immediately or the master would be notified and…’deal’ with the kid. To see one alive and thriving, I got to give the mother points, impressed on how well she hid one of the magisters kids.

“Is the blue wraith here too?” Hopeful, he questions leaning in.

“Afraid not, my brother’s a bit busy,” Forcefully, I smile as he whines.

“Aww oh well we don’t need two when we have the real deal!! A real hero!” He proclaims proudly hand on hips making me chuckle.

“When was the last you saw your mum?” I question noting his features soften saddened.

“Ages ago…I miss her.” He confesses weakly sniffling.

“Don’t worry you’ll see her son.” I assure him.

“You promise will my other friends too?” He gestures to the other kids hiding in the shadows, either too fearful or lacking too much energy to approach.

“I promise, for now, here, give this to the kid, share it out equally you’re in charge remember. A leader must be fair,” I recite passing him the loaf as he gently grasps hold of it, in awe. His eyes shine as his brief look of joy is quickly turned to sternness and seriousness as he nods dutifully.

“I promise I won’t let you done.” He vows making me chuckle softly.

“I know you won’t Finn.” Gently, I smile at the poor who turns his back to me, rushing over to the other kids, animatedly, telling the kids of the news, their eyes widening as they peer over to see me and a huge grin crosses their features.

“No way the silver wraith is here?”

“I thought she was a legend.”

“I told you she was real.”

“We’re going to be free really free!”

“Yeah and those big bad magisters are going to get what’s coming to them!!” Determined, Finn declares.

Amazed, I watch Finn, give each kid a fair piece of bread, my heart breaking when he is left with the least amount, compared to the other kids but doesn’t complain instead he continues chanting, boosting moral, breaking my heart at the beautiful but sad scene. Children like him shouldn’t be in this mess, they should be out exploring, thriving, learning not…not this. My brow furrows as he glances around finding no kids but then. Slowly, I approach one shaking child, my ears hearing the arguing.

“Come on Charlie please eat…” Finn begs but the boy’s back remains turned to him.

“Charlie?” Innocently, Finn and the other children prod the unresponsive child, making my eyes widen as I dart over to the scene horrified to find a child, infected wounds all over him, a dagger having no doubt impaled into him roughly forcefully painfully dragged all over his body as the boy shakes, clearly in both shock until falling limp.

“Charlie why is Charlie cold? What is…?”

Pained, I turned away grimacing at the sight of the dead child, having died from the shock of it as I turn to Finn.

“Is he?” Finn whimpers as the other kids release a storm of tears. Numbly, I nod, gently reaching out to close the poor child’s eyes, trying to given him some sense of peace as I gravely stand seeing the children all huddled together crying cradling a sniffling Finn, mourning over the demise of the child.

“You need to be strong now. I promise I will get you lot out of here…” I assure them vowing it to them.

After that frightening fight I thought it best to dismiss Vivienne when we settle down to camp, in order to replace her with Cassandra.

“Is it true that the entire dwarven economy relies upon lyrium?” Solas questions as we continue on our way, the air lighten than before.

“Mostly. We've got the nug market cornered as well.” Varric tells him.

“And the dwarves of Orzammar have never studied lyrium?” Solas wonders.

“If they have, they certainly haven't shared anything up here. Why?” Varric counters.

“It is the source of all magic, save that which mages bring themselves. Dwarves alone have the ability to mine it safely. I wondered if they had sought to learn more,” Solas answers.

“The folks back in Orzammar don't care much about anything but tradition,” Varric sighs.

“Do you ever miss life beneath the earth? The call of the Stone?” Solas asks Varric.

“Nah. Whatever the Stone - capital S - is, it was gone by the time my parents had me,” Varric shrugs.

“But... do you miss it?” Solas questions genuinely curious.

“How could I miss what I never had? But say I did have that sense, that connection to the Stone. What would it cost me? Would I lose my friends up here? Would I stop telling stories? Like who I am. If I want to hear songs, I'll go to a tavern,” Varric explains.

“You are wiser than most.” Solas bows his in respect to Varric’s wise words as we continue onwards.

“You really spend most of your time in the Fade?” Varric questions curious.

“As much as is possible. The Fade contains a wealth of knowledge for those who know where to look,” Solas compliments.

“Sure, but I don't know how you dream, let alone wander around in there. I don’t even know how you get Fennic in there.” Varric smirks slyly.

“When you offer vast knowledge I think that would appeal to someone,” Solas shrugs as I hear Varric scoff.

“Sure _knowledge_ …” Varric chuckles, smirking shrewdly.

“Urgh…” Solas groans, rolling his eyes blushing.

“Hey I’m not judging you nor Fen heck I’m impressed for getting her in there to stay. Especially when the shit that comes out of the Fade generally seems pretty cranky,” Varric smirks putting his arms up in surrender.

“So are humans, but we continue to interact with them... when we must.” Solas grumbles, annoyance etched into his tone.

“You mean when Fennic drags you out by the ear.” Varric adds in snidely smirking.

“Not always by the ear.” Solas mutters earning another chuckle from Varric.

“By the end of Hard in Hightown, almost every character is revealed as a spy or a traitor.” Solas begins trying to calm the tight tension in the air.

“Wait, you read my book?” Varric raises a brow surprised.

“It was in the Inquisition library besides Fennic recommended it to me. Everyone but Donnen turned out to be in disguise. Is that common?” Solas ponders.

“Are we still talking about books or are you asking if everyone I know is a secret agent?” Varric asks still in shock.

Are there many tricksters in dwarven literature?” Solas enquires.

A handful, but they're the exception. Mostly they're just honouring the ancestors. It's very dull stuff. Human literature? Now there's where you'll find the tricky, clever, really deceptive types,” Varric gushes, a hint of genuine good envy in his tone praising the piece.

Curious,” Solas comments.

Not really. Dwarves write how they want things to be. Humans write to figure out how things are. So Chuckles tell me who’s your favourite character?” Varric leans in eager unaware of the curious Cassandra and myself, both secret fans of the book serious, my favourite is Maysie I relate to her a bit much, Cassandra seems like a Hendeallen fan so I’m curious who Solas likes.

“Honestly…I enjoy the Femme fatale character, the owner of the hanged man, Vixen. I found her wit and playing with the protagonist rather interesting. She knew who did it all along. She knew everything and yet was toying with the protagonist all because it was a little game and when you believe at first she is some stoic character you learn of her father and mothers abuse leaving her the broken character you learn to love in the story.” Honestly, Solas confesses making me nod in agreement, Vixen is also my favourite she’s so cool and strong plus I love her sass it’s awesome.

“No shit! Hah!” Varric grins wildly.

“What’s so funny?” Solas raises a brow.

“Isn’t she meant to be based on Isabela with her mannerism?” Cassandra enquires a tone of excitement in her tone at the topic at hand.

“See that’s the thing she isn’t.” Varric clarifies surprising us all how can someone like that not be Isabela!? Who else could it be? Unless it was a made up character, no she seemed to real, too cool, too awesome.

“What!?” Cassandra and I gasp in shock.

“Yeah shocker, tons of fans have thought it was based on Isabela due to her flirtatious nature.” Varric confirms.

“But then who is it?” Cassandra leans in eager to know as I see the excitement in her eyes.

“I’ll say this another Belladonna sweet thing is based off on Isabela but Vixen is based on someone else.” Smugly, Varric smirks enjoying this.

“Who!?” Cassandra growls shocking us as she draws her blade, her fan girl mode going on and people say I get crazy with mine.

“I’ll say this we’re looking for her as we speak.” Varric hints making our eyes widen in shock.

“No…” I begin blinking as I turn to glance at Solas surprised, hiding his reaction with his hand, looking away flustered.

“FENNIC IS BASED ON VIXEN!?” Cassandra shouts in shock.

“Yep, you’re lucky Fen isn’t here she’d be a blushing mess.” Varric snickers.

“Does she know?” Solas grumbles, head down.

“Nah, never read it I always told her it was Isabela, you know Vixen is a fan favourite. I may even write a spin off about her.” Varric confirms perking all three of us and our intrigue.

“Really?” Hopeful, Cassandra leans in.

“Yep, but we’ll have to wait and see,” Casually, Varric shrugs as Cassandra steps forward, pressing for details.

“Wait Varric-”

“Took you long enough.” Sharply, Varania greets us as we arrive at the scene, my nose grimacing as we are greeted by the heavy stench of crimson and death lingering in the air.


	184. Hope

Calmly, I continue my way through the hellhole, my nose grimacing and my face contorting into repulsion at the stench of rotting flesh increasing as well as the heavier coat of iron intermixed with lyrium hanging in the air. My ears hear the buzz of flies and the disgusting sounds of maggots feasting upon the dead as I note a few scrap remains of elven, noting the embedded bloodied opening from the daggers no doubt being wide open, for the maggots to feed off on.

Disgusted, I wince back at the horrible stench and noting a few maggots huddled into them feasting already on the dad and some barely alive, making me briefly stop feeling a familiar acidic substance crawl up as I force it down, gulping it down, ignoring the stinging pain of acid. I raise my blade, ending the lives of those who already suffered, going in and out of deaths sweet embrace, no longer having the energy to fight nor having the possibility to battle.

“It’s going to be alright sweetheart, it’ll end soon,” Blinking, I turn to the source of the voice, glancing at the source as I approach the scene, kneeling down getting out my kit. I unlock the door, opening it, hearing the faint creak of the door as I push open the door, finding a man and women holding one another shaking in the far corner, far from the other side where I note a mountain of dead bodies lying in their own faeces, rotting away making me stagger back revolted at the stench emitted from it as I turn to the shivering couple.

The man has tanned features and raven locks, loose flowing down his shoulders, he has brown eyes looking lovingly down at the woman in his eyes as I note his hunched over form protective as well as his shaking form and the fear in his eyes. I approach the scene.

Startled, he turns, teeth bearing like a feral beast.

“I mean no harm. I’ve come to help…”

“My wife she…they did something to her, the baby,” Panicking, the man blurts out as he rushes over to me desperate.

“What’s your name?” Calmly, I question him, grasping hold of his arms, silencing his fretting and hyperventilating.

“Aeson, my wife Hope she…she…”

“It’ll be alright, let me see,” Smoothly, I whisper approaching the whimpering mess, my eyes narrowed at her thin and hollow features from her thin cheeks to her heavy bags as I notice her skin glinting from the river of her ruby red matching her loose wild ruby red locks stained in a darker shade. Grimacing, I note the numerous hickies, cuts and bruises littered all over but what stands out is her wrist. Scowling, I glare down at the carvings on her inner wrist of blue, seeing the sore and inflamed stream of blood and lyrium intermixing.

“They…they wanted to see what a child with a lyrium infused mother would be…they…my child, I’m….” Tightly, Hope whispers laughing lowly under her breath.

“Where are you two from?” I enquire trying to relax the two.

“Why does that matter!?” Aeson scowls.

“Aeson please calm down,” Pleadingly, she begs.

“But I…” Aeson turn away conflicted.

“I just want to help calm you two down.” Softly, I assure them both.

“I…we came from an alienage, we got married there, it was love at first sight…” Dreamily, Aeson smiles down at his wife.

“Oh shush you, you hated me hated the idea.” Hope scoffs smiling.

“Yeah but then I got to know you silly…and you got… you know my little silly queries,” Cheekily, he smiles pecking her cheek.

“They aren’t silly.” Playfully, she pouts.

“He sketches.” She adds smirking winking.

“Sketches?” I raise a brow.

“Yeah you should have seen the one he did of me, it was beautiful!” She gushes.

“Stop it wasn’t greatest…” Aeson dismisses.

“You’re kidding it was beautiful to think he saw me like that,” Hope shakes her head bashful.

“I always do…” Aeson promises pressing his lips to her knuckles.

“Nah I get it.” I smile.

“Do you have someone special?” Aeron questions making me release a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my neck.

“Guess you could say that,” Sheepishly, I reply not sure what to say.

“Guess?” He raises a brow.

“I’m not spoiling things I’ll say this he’s…something.” Awkwardly, I answer.

“I’m sure he is from that look in your eye…”Hope winks cheekily.

“So what is it going to be boy or girl?” I query curious.

“A boy.” Aeson reveals.

“Any names?” I query curious.

“We were thinking of Elliot.” Hope smiles.

“Huh?” I blurt out surprised by the name.

“What?” The two blinks.

“Nothing just that isn’t you know elfy,” I shrug.

“We wish to return to our alienage in Fereldan.” Hope smiles softly, her shaking skeletal hand grasping hold of her husbands.

“Ah…good idea.” I nod.

“You not a clan elf?” Aeson was until his parents left to live in Fereldan.” Hope smiles.

“Hell no. So how long you’ve been hitched?” I question desperate to change topic.

“20 years…” She replies as my eyes bulge open and I release a cough of shock, twenty years the same person for twenty years!? See the same face for twenty years? Horrified, I blink at the thought.

“You okay?” She raises a brow puzzled.

“Y-Yeah just 20 years big number, biiig number…” Exasperated, I turn away.

“I’m guessing you’re not a commitment girl,” She chuckles as I laugh nervously.

“What gave it away?” I mutter.

“Once you found that special someone you’ll want to spend eternity with them…” Warmly, she smiles.

“Yeah…” Aeron agrees.

“So can you help?” Hope questions hopeful as I nod.

“I…I have friends who can once I get you lot out of here I can help…for now, be careful. But this is how things are going to go, the prison doors. I am going to unlock each one and later on when you heard fighting. Don’t go, not until I give the signal.” Calmly, I explain to the two listening intently.

“What will the signal be?” Hope questions.

“I’ll whistle, if the guards ask, feign ignorance, pretend you didn’t know,” I whisper as the two nods.

Sighing, I lower my head as they nod, looking relieved as I stand and leave the happy couple, feeling a pang of pain in my heart, special someone huh…wonder how he is? Eh he’s fine probably hasn’t realized I’m even gone…

“What…what happened here!?” Horrified, I gawk at the numerous bodies laid spread out, simple slashes, clean cuts on them as they lay in a pool of crimson dead, my nose twitching as the brisk breeze flows through my hair and brings the waft of hot rotting flesh to my nostrils, making me grimace at the stench as well as the scent of blood. I note a few hungry eyes on the dead bodies, seeing a few have teeth marks embedded into them, some with limbs cut off, making me wince as I note Varania kneeling down, pinching a key from one of the men unfazed by the bloodied bodies beneath her further unnerving me as she wields her staff, using it mainly as a walking stick or to move the bodies.

“My sister happened Inquisitor see the damage and destruction she is capable of?” Simply, she responds glancing at me unimpressed, treating me like a child but not the way Fen does at least with her. I get a mother vibe this one is reminds me of a mean aunt looking down at me.

“If you’re trying to point out your sister being a monster again she isn’t!” I repeat to her only this time more forceful.

“I wasn’t. I wasn’t the one who doubted my sister’s independence and strength you did however.” She argues making me raise a brow at her coming to her sister’s defence in her own way.

“We must get inside, the quicker we find Fennic the better.” Cassandra breaks us up.

“I just hope she’s alright.” I sigh concerned.

“Fennic is strong she will be fine if anything we should worry for the Venatori.” Varania mutters as shakily, I kneel down

“This is an improvement.” Varric blurts out examining the bodies.

“What do you mean?” Dorian questions.

“When fen fist fought she’d kill them sadistically,” Disgusted, Varric shrugs.

“What?” Dorian and I gawk.

“Yeah cut off their dick, their hands sometimes leave them to bleed out.” Varric lists casually making Dorian and I share a look of unease and fear.

“You’re kidding.” I whisper shakily smiling.

“Wish I was, that’s how much she hated mages, wanted them to suffer like she did so often left with them,” Varric sighs.

“And yet she spared you…anything to say Varania?” Dorian points out giving her the stink eye which she shrugs off.

“We should continue exploring.” Varania decides.

“For once we agree.” Solas hisses out.

“I see where Fennic gets her confidence from,” Smirking Dorian pointed out only to note the unimpressed look from Solas, being the first to enter with Varric then me trailing behind with Dorian, the group enter the cave. Blinking, I try to adjust to the darkness of the cave as we explore, until to my surprise noting a few torches of flames.

“Seems we’re not the only ones here.” Cassandra notes

“No really?” Dorian gasps as Solas rolls his eyes with Varania and we continue exploring…

Shivering, I wince from the icy cold chill in the air making my muscles tense and blood to turn ice cold, joining the frigid temperate, my nose twitches, grimacing and convulsing at the disgusting revolting stench of rotting flesh.

“What on earth that’s evolution!?” Dorian grimaces as I note the heavy stench of blood in the air, noting a few dried and fresh pillars all over the place, making me wince only then to note the numerous bodies laid all over forgotten and ready to decay. Horrified, I hold in a scream at the maggots eating away at them, my ears hearing the faint hum of flies and maggots gnawing away at skin and scraps of flesh on the bone within the rotting flesh, digesting it. I turn away holding in the acidic vomit trying to crawl up only then to flatter when we hear the faint wheezing, making us turn to look down at a young man, his whole body shaking, convulsing, foam in his mouth as his arm had been cut off while his neck has familiar blue veins all over. Only these veins weren’t like Fen’s they were bloodied. Oh maker, I note the stream of cut skin where the lyrium flows through, torturing the poor soul still alive, oblivious to the maggots feasting on him as a few shrivel up and die from the close proximity of the lyrium.

“Oh maker!” Disgusted, Dorian winces turning away to vomit as Solas turns away, my eyes expanding at the glassiness in his guilty hues as Varania kneels down, bringing out a blade from her dress skirt and slitting the man’s throat. I open my mouth to check on her only for her to briskly walk away unaffected, making me blink doing a double take at the brief view of a familiar white haired girl, seeing her in Varania, creeping me out. What has this girl gone through to simply shrug something off something so grotesque!? What did Tevinter do this girl? I know from what I heard Tevinter could be ruthless to elves but to make this happen I don’t…they can’t, I’m struggling to see them as human if Dorian wasn’t here…

Frowning, I follow after Varania, my arms crossed as I glance at Dorian, his features pale and void of joy or any sort of positivity. I knew I shouldn’t have brought him along but he insisted wanting to help Fen badly beat up some vints, it is sort of a part of his quest but still this...this was is too much for him, I notice a sliver of a tear cascade down his features pained at what his people did and still do

Sighing, I glance at the silent stoic Solas, silently seeing the pain, the guilt, and anger in his eyes from it, noting his grip tightening on his shaking staff as he tries to regain his composure. Why does he look so sad, so heartbroken, so pained, so guilty? Furrowing, my brow I ponder these questions. I mean yes it’s sad but he’s almost the same extreme of emotional pain as Dorian…Numbly, I follow after Varania the other guys following as we make our way to some open space, my eyes widening to find…

“D-Don’t kill us!!!”


	185. Silver Wraith

Shaking I stagger back when finding children smiling brightly at us, looking so weak, so frail, so hollow as their shaking hands feebly cling to the bars of their cell. Bruises, cuts and all sorts littered all over their thin skeletal like form, breaking my heart when seeing a few bones poke out from the thin veil of their skin, showing off their rib cages and such as they beam at us. Despite the heavy stench of urine, faeces and rotting flesh with hints of copper, they smile brightly at us through the disgusting decay and darkness of this cave.

“I’m sorry?” Solas voice breaks the cheerful silence and tension as we blink owlishly at the group of children smiling brightly at us.

“We don’t want to die…”

“Relax guys we’re not going to die. You can go home now!” The blonde boy smirks as the other kids warily watch on.

“How come?” Solas questions gently.

“How come? The silver wraith is here!” The blonde boy cheers.

“Silver wraith? So Fen’s here,” Varric gathers.

“Silver wraith?” I question.

“It’s what the magisters call her, a title of sorts,” Varric replies.

“I see.” Cassandra exclaims.

“Yeah the silver wraith is going to save the day so you guys can leave!” Loyally, the blonde boy waves us off.

“We can’t leave you,” Dorian argues as I nod my head in agreement.

“You won’t the silver wraith has a plan!” The blonde boy responds.

“But aren’t you hungry?” I question concerned for their thin frail forms and hollow cheeks.

“No the silver wraith gave us her food but that couple over there might,” The blonde boy tells us.

“Couple!?” Cassandra frowns.

“Yeah, we heard the guards mention them…” The blonde boy says.

“Maker…are you kids alright?” I question concerned.

“We’re fine…” The blonde assures.

“Not all of us! Many dies well there was the recent one who dropped, Charlie…”

“Dio!” The blonde hisses.

“Come on Finn we can’t ignore them!” Hissing the boy known as Dio argues.

“Charlie?” Dorian frowns.

“Yeah…he...he didn’t make it,” Stunned, we reach out to grasp hold of the iron door surprisingly it gives away. Fen opened it no doubt as we enter feeling myself take in a shaky breathe at the young bundle of a young boy curled up, dead, noting the pulsating bright blue lyrium now nothing more than a ooze leaking out from him and his wounds.

“Lyrium poisoning.” I gather bitterly.

“And infection from the wounds.” Solas adds.

“But the lyrium…” Dorian argues.

“Although it burns and may be able to cauterize the wound the burns were so severe it caused infection especially with this environment.” Disgusted, Solas stands, turning away as I grimace at the heavy stench, continuing to linger as we turn to the kids waiting patiently, to think so many people rely on Fen, I guess I know how she feels now in a way.

“What should we do with the children?” Cassandra questions unsure.

“Oh don’t worry. The doors unlocked the silver wraith is going to give us her signal and then we rush out of here.” Brightly, the blonde boy known as Finn smiles.

“I see but…” I begin.

“We need to find that pregnant woman first she needs help,” Varania argues as reluctantly, we all nod.

“They aren’t here anymore,” Finn points out.

“What do you mean?” I question.

“They’ve been sent off, some guards took them, gave the man a right beating…” Finn exclaims.

“Right…any idea where they went off to?” Calmly, the boy with the blonde locks points to a door on the far right, a big door as we nod and approach the door, Varania bringing out her key and quickly opening it, only to stagger back from the heavy clatter of chains unravelling as the moat of sorts slams down the door to reveal…

“A smiths?” Varric furrow his brow puzzled as we all enter, our eyes widening at the sharp screaming echoing in the room, my nose twitching and grimacing at the disgusting stench of rotting flesh, heavier in this room than before along with the stench of blood. I hear the heavy sound of crackling air breaking, making us turn to see a man, reeling his hand back, whip in hand armoured, standing above the whimpering, shaking, trembling mess, his back bared, my eyes growing at the slashes of bloodied and open wounds, noting a few infected with puss pouring out as well as a few maggots and dirt in the back, maker..

“Stop this at once!” I command as the armoured man draws a blade ready to impale in the man’s back only for Cassandra to charge ahead, performing her shield bash making the Venatori fall to the ground, disarmed as Cassandra raises her blade, swiftly ending the male’s life.

“Are you alright?” Hurriedly, we rush over to his side as Solas kneels down.

“He’ll need stiches.” Solas informs me as we nod while Dorian scowls at the dead Venatori.

“What happened?” I question lost.

“They…they were preparing me.” Weakly, he wheezes out.

“Preparing you? For what?” Dorian demands.

“For that.” Varania sighs pointing to the stone table with chains all over the table.

“They make you lean over it for the lyrium to be poured over.” Varania points to the cauldron above the table.

“What!?” I gawk.  
“Haven’t you seen the other bodies.” Shocked, the group finally note the numerous dead bodies burnt, scarred, infected, maggots and flies feasting on them until curling up and dying from the touch of the lyrium…

“Oh Maker!” Disgusted, Dorian staggers back, covering his mouth as he hunches over, releasing small gag noises as we turn letting Dorian have his private moment to vomit.

“Some die from heart attacks, other the pain and some lyrium poisons them.” The male heaves as Dorian helps him stand looking so broken, so horrified, so disgusted by his people.

“Why!?” I scream disturbed.

“For power.” Varania answers bitterly, approaching the main platform where the lyrium bowl looms over them as Varania picks up the reports of the experiment, her eyes narrowing at the numerous failures and such…curious, I take a few my eyes flaring at the slurs used and how they refer to the elves as its but then…

“We must have experiment silver, _it_ still lives, _it_ will be needed in order to see what master Denarius did to them both, different ritual, different rituals to see what we could do to survive the Qun…”

“All this because of the QUN!?” Enraged, Doian seethes.

“War can lead the most power fullest to their most desperate…” Solemnly, Solas sighs saddened.

“This is horrible, I cant. This is murder, cold blooded…” Disgusted, Dorian turns away.

“This is evolution!” Stunned, we turn to the source of the voice, our eyes full at the armoured man before us. Varania’s eyes widen at the sight of the female, a look of familiarity in her eyes as she draws her staff, all of us following.

“You...you’re in charge of this!?” I demand.

“In a sense master Pavus, I am simply the man of the law and I shall continue these exploits for the good of our empire!” He dictates. He…from the notes scattered all over, I believe he is the man called Richard.

“And what of those innocent?” Roaring, Dorian demands his tone echoing.

“Please those knife ear scums know nothing of the un, their sacrifices will be for the greater good and survival of my people, of the superiority of our people,” Richard scoffs.

“You…what would you have done with Fennic!?” Solas demands venom evident in his tone.

“Use her, experimented on her see where we have been going wrong, it had worked twice why not try an whole armada!?” Richard argues.

“You’ll be killing innocent people for power!” Dorian seethes.

“For the survival of our home master Pavus.” Richard reasons.

“So what you think killing some children and other poor innocent people is okay! No it’s not, it isn’t the answer there are other options.” Pleadingly, Dorian begs.

“And this one shall be the only option now die!!!!!”

“Be careful of the lyrium.” I warn the guys, concerned due to having mainly mages, worrying of the lyrium exposure as we strike. Determined, we rush forward into battle, our eyes widening as his blade releases a wave of pure blue light which we dodge but turn to see the destructive properties of the blade as the elf injured huddles into the corner, terrified. We hear the knight release a roar, stomping his foot on the ground as other Venatori join his side as he kneels down preparing another powerful blow as we all tend to his Venatori backup, once that’s done, the aura surrounding him fades as he prepares another strike only for us to narrowly miss once more, taking cover.

Exhausted, he pants from such a powerful attack, we use it to our advantage and attack repeating the same routine over and over until, wounded he releases a feral cry and flees into the shadow hiding as we withdraw our weapons, all of us nodding as we continue on our way, looking for Fen…hold on Fen.

Frowning, my eyes narrow at the cargo hold of the slave farm, finding numerous crates of lyrium no doubt thanks to the carta or something. I frown, my ears hearing the faint hum of the lyrium noting my glowing marks. I reveal myself, sneaking past the Venatori beating some elf’s while others deal with darkspawn as I dive behind the several sizes of the crates to cover me until…

“Where is she sir Richard Frederick you swore she’d be here!?” Impatiently, Veronica stomps on the ground annoyed.

“I promise you my lady she will be here.” Sir Frederick promises, my eyes narrowing at the same man from outside, only no noting his strange sword, a stone black blade with veins of blue it reminds me of something….

“She better be, I hadn’t become Denarius apprentice for nothing it was for her. Imagine how many of them we can replicate, then those daft Qunari will learn there place and not mess with the Tevinter imperium!” Proudly she declares as my eyes sharpen in disgust at her words.

“Sir…we have an issue.” One of the guards appear.

“What!?” Frederick barks.

“Some group they are messing up the lyrium transport and have snuck in.” The guard reports as I raise a brow, a group? I wonder who…

“What!?” He roars angered.

“S-Sir I… “ Nervously, the guard staggers back fearful.

“We kept this place hidden fine I will deal with these fools personally…if you’ll excuse me my lady…” Scowling, I watch Sir Frederic leave, leaving me with Veronica. My eyes narrow at her short raven straight hair and purple robes the features highly resembling the girl I drowned, who I believed to be Veronica. So I’m curious how this will be answered, probably something like magic and that’s it.

“Miss me princess?” Smugly, I smirk as Veronica turns to me shocked and fuming as I drop down from the crate, I once climbed up off and jumped off, landing before her, I stand, hand on hips smirking coyly at the fuming female.

“You killed my twins sister!” Angrily, she roars raising her staff as I scowl.

“You killed innocent children, you killed Crow!” I argue.

“Ah yes the one I sent to that Orlesian ball, droll party I hear, that fool was dying. Best I made use of scrapped remains,” She dismisses making my blood boil.

He was a person!” I shout at her, horrified at her coldness.

“Hmph he was a means to an end.” She dismisses further aggravating me.

“So was your sister.” Slyly, I smirk at her sharp cold glare.

“My sister was your superior, she deserved better!!” Roaring, Veronica screams.

“So did Crow, he at least deserved a tomb or grave!” I spit back.

“A knife ear please…” Disgusted, she sneers as I glower.

“Is that why you’re taking innocent kids? They aren’t important enough.” I demand to know where her conscious is.

“They are below me, beneath me and my master.” Confidently, she dictates as I snarl.

“I don’t have time for this.” Tired, I turn my back to the lost cause, not like I wanted to save her in the beginning.

“Excuse me!?” She snarls.

“I have much more important things to do…” Simply, I scoff turning my back to her.

“Enough!! If you think I’m letting my sister’s killer go then you go can think again.” Angrily, she slams her staff on the ground, my eyes narrowing at the soldiers arriving as a white aura surrounds them and a barrier protecting her. I sigh at the redundant strategy used time and time against the mid boss mages, urgh…the blood mage at the alienage was harder than this pipsqueak.

Bored, I roll my eyes my ears hearing the roaring and multiple footsteps of the incoming guards trying to swipe at me, only to easily be out manoeuvred by me due to my agility and speed. Simply, I flip back, successfully landing and sitting on top of a crate of lyrium, smirking coyly at the shaking irritated Veronica.

“I got to find and free the other slavers, tell them the plan or else it will cause more confusion and more complications to the plan, besides letting veronica waste her lyrium here will make it easier to take care of her later on.

“Fennic!” Blinking, I raise a brow at the voice of Eve as Veronica and I turn to her the guards included, the guards turn while I’m facing the shocked group.

“Who what? Inquisitor!” Horrified, Veronica gasps,

“Ooh lookie, seems you got a playdate. I understand perhaps we can reschedule another time,” Cheekily, I smirk at the frustrated abomination, screeching as she spits out a ball of flames, only for me to cartwheel out of the way and dive under the crates, hiding behind them. I make my way down the lower levels, freeing more slavers to come while letting Eve and co play with the nuisances.

“Sorry sweetie maybe catch up another time!!” Playfully I call out winking cheekily.

“Fennic!!” 


	186. A Eye For A Eye

Calmly, Dorian and I tend to the injured man, Varania talking to him to distract him from the pain as Dorian and I attempt to help the man, considering Solas isn’t in the great of mind to help as I notice his stiff body language and scowling features as he speaks to Cassandra.

“Solas, I am sorry about your... friend.” Pained, Cassandra begins.

“Thank you.” Solas thanks her.

“I knew demons and spirits were similar, but I did not know one could become the other so easily.” Cassandra confesses.

“Not similar, Seeker. The same. The Chantry sees black and white, but nature is, and always has been, grey. A spirit is a purpose. A demon is that purpose perverted.” Solas corrects.

“That might be true with a spirit of compassion, but what is the purpose of a hunger demon?” Cassandra questions him.

“Survival. Satiation. The pleasure of taste, of feeding. True hunger, however, is much darker. Think of all those who starve in this world. Mankind has itself to blame for the existence of demons.” Solas answers.

“Solas, you heard of the spirit they encountered in the fade. Could it have been Justinia?” Hopeful, Cassandra brings up.

“If you are looking for certainty, Cassandra, I cannot help you.” Solas tells her.

“She helped the Inquisitor--as Justinia would have.” Cassandra reasons.

“Then spirit or no, her actions were worthy of respect.” Solas responds.

“I suppose that is all we will ever know,” Sadly, she sighs making me sigh at the still grieving figure, while Fen helped Leliana over it, I’m still trying to get Cassandra over her loss.

“How are you feeling, Cassandra, after the revelations about your Seekers?” Solas quiries curious.

“How do you expect I might feel? Most of my life was dedicated to the Order. I did so much I believed was good in their name.” Cassandra exclaims.

“Now that you know them corrupt, you must determine which parts of yourself to discard and which to keep.” Solas reasons.

“I assume you have advice?” Cassandra catches on.

“I would hardly presume. In our travels, I have been impressed by your honesty and your faith. It is a difficult path, Seeker, but if anyone can walk it honourably, you can.” Solas assures her.

“I noticed, Solas that you did not seem surprised by what I uncovered about the Seekers.” Cassandra points out.

“No? They are an organization.” Solas shrugs making me frown, just cause the inquisition is an order doesn’t mean it will be the same.

“You think organizations to be inherently corrupt?” Cassandra frowns.

“Given enough time, yes. To survive, an organization must devote resources to maintaining itself. Those resources inevitably accumulate until the original purpose, however pure, is all but lost.” Solas explains.

“You make the Seekers sound like a mindless beast.” Cassandra scowls.

“A beast, no matter how mindless, will die and give way to a successor. An organization is eternal. There are always corrupt men who hoard power for their own gain and there are always honourable men who hoard power to fight them,” Solas elaborates.

“Solas, I assume you know it's possible to reverse the Rite of Tranquillity.” Cassandra ponders hopeful.

“I did hear of what you learned, yes.” Solas exclaims.

“I know of only one mage thus cured, and... he had no control of his emotions. He was distraught. Do you think that would have passed? If the Tranquil are cured only to end up thus...” Cassandra questions worriedly.

“They would be a danger to themselves and others, yes. It is difficult to say. In your Vigil, you were Tranquil for but a moment. They have suffered much longer. Such control is like a muscle, atrophying without use. Given time it might be restored, but until then...” Solas answers.

“That may be a risk we are obligated to undertake.” Cassandra defends.

“They will be grateful... even the ones who do not survive. You seem troubled, Seeker. Still plagued by thoughts of your order?” Solas enquires.

“I... am reminded of what I was told following my vigil. They said my abilities were a gift from the Maker, a reward for my faith and dedication. But it was a trick, wasn't it? A ritual no different that the Harrowing, simply magic...” Cassandra confesses lost.

“Do you know how rare spirits of faith are? How difficult it is to draw them to this world? You should be proud, having accomplished something so remarkable, not ashamed it was not what you thought,” Solas speaks.

“Thank you, Solas. That... does make me feel better.” Cassandra bows her head grateful.

“Your faith does you credit, Cassandra. I hope your Maker is worthy.” Solas tells her.

“You don't think much of the Grey Wardens, Solas.” Cassandra points out.

“They are fools, a fact only amplified by Corypheus' meddling.” Sharply, Solas snipes.

“A harsh assessment–but after Adamant, perhaps not undeserved.” Cassandra notes only then for our ears to perk up at the sound of grumbling from the groaning man we focus back on tending to it.

“My wife she….” Panting, the man heaves.

“We will find her don’t worry.” I assure his panting form.

“Veronica she has her, she has my wife, I know…I know where she is…” Panting, he weeps.

“Can you guide us there?” Gently, Dorian questions him.

“Y-Yes please save her and my child.” Desperate, he agrees.

“Of course,” Determined, we nod and follow after the staggering male.

Together, we continue on our way until noting a female mage slamming her staff on the ground enraged, glaring up at the familiar figure before her confidently sitting on one of the huge crates of lyrium, one leg over the other smirking cheekily at the fuming mage, staff in hand.

“That’s Veronica,” Dorian recognises bitterly as softly, he places the shaking elf who had guided us here down, to hide just in case, ready for the battle to come.

“No Hope!” Suddenly, the man, Hope’s husband who we tended to reaches out only to be shushed by Dorian and Varania, gently setting the distraught man down to hide, to keep him safe, however at the price of his safety, it comes at the cost of blowing our cover.

“Hello little fox…” Startled, I turn to the voice, my eyes narrowed as I take a leap back from the familiar knight, above us on a higher platform, holding the storage crates of lyrium no doubt about it.

“Seems you found my guests…” Chuckling, he smirks looking over at those numbly working, my eyes widening as one of them raises a jagged rock from the floor, slitting their throat messily leaving them to heave, choking on their blood as they gurgle, crimson spewing out as I detect the heavy stench of iron as he goes limp choking on his blood as some guards simply kick the body, waiting for a response to find none, leaving the body to rot.

“I don’t think guest is the correct term for them.” Snidely, I remark scowling at the limp forms hung, chained, beaten black and blue, shaking, screaming, nails embedded into his skull red pooling form his dark streams of raw red.

“Perhaps but still you’ve been quite the thorn in my side little fox.” He sneers at me.

“Who are you?” Frowning I question him.

“Still don’t recognised the man you ruined…” Snarling, he growls.

“Nope.” I shrug.

“How about I show you?” Snarling, he roars, raising his hands to remove his helmet.

“As much as I’d love that got a job to do.” Curtly, I cut him off.

“Yes I can see that. Tell you what let’s take this somewhere else, more personal…” Smirking, he offers.

“Far from them?” Sceptical, I arch a brow.

“Knights honour.” He smirks.

“Fine then…” Warily, I follow after the fool above us

“Please Silver wraith don’t go he’ll kill you!”

“I’d like to see him try,” Assuredly, I smile at the trouble children assuring them as I head to the top of the cave, my widen to find ourselves on the narrowed structure beam bit of the cave done by the vints, my eyes narrow as I look down at the distant figures below fighting.

“Time for some fun!” Quickly, I cartwheel back drawing my blades as I narrowly miss the wave of flames from his lyrium blade, my eyes widen to find such a blade.

“Where did you…?”

“A gift from my master, master Denarius…” Proudly, he bows as my eyes dilate, flinching, feeling my blood turn ice cold at the name drop.

“You….” Quickly, he lunges at me as I double back, seeing him prepare another wave of blue at me which I quickly dodge, lunging forward startling him. I smirk striking at him, a fury of swipes, making him go on the defensive or try but due to the width of the blade, he struggles as I manage numerous quick strikes at him. Smirking, I fall into the rhythm, strikes a flurry of blows only for my eyes to widen when he rudely interrupts and whacks the hilt of his blade at me, making me stagger back. Hissing, I cradle my cheek, tasting a burst of iron in my cheek feeling the stinging pain in my cheek making me hiss from and recoil from it. Scowling, I glare at him, giving him the stink eye as he delivers a serious of blows at me. Quickly I twirl back. Briefly, my marks glow as my fingertips briefly graze the blade, feeling the marks pulsating activating upon my own as I flip over him avoiding his strikes.

“There she is.” Hissing, I hear a voice below making me dart down, taking a quick breathe, regaining my breathe as I look down from the hiss to see a familiar mage to my surprise alive and seething, hands up in the air commanding the pride demon.

“You murderer!” She screams and fires out a projectile of flames at me which I rapidly miss.

“No she’s mine!” Roaring, the knight guy seethes.

“Ladies, knight, there’s enough of me to go around.” Mockingly, I sneer as I narrowly miss it but the beam support we stand on collapses. Urgently, I snatch hold of the wires holding the beam platform. I spin myself on the wire and the fool lunges at me only to meet my feet to his gut, winding him. He hits the hard floor beneath us where I dive down, ready to end him, only for him to roll over. Infuriated, I seethe as I deliver another flurry of blows, him too still in shock from recovering from the landing to register and block. I continue, seeing him clearly struggle, my ears ringing hearing only the screech and echo of our metal blades clashing until, suddenly, the sturdy fist of a pride demon makes contact with my form, punching and pining me into the hard steel wall making me release a groan as I note the indent in the wall from my body making contact with the wall.

“Fen!” I hear the troubled voices as I crash down onto the floor, cradling my gushing crimson head, frowning at the heavy liquid of red, tasting the heavy taste of iron as I shakily stand staggering.

“Vhenan!” Swiftly, I ignore the anxious voice as I raise my head, smirking at the groaning knight as quickly, I lunge forward blade in hand. I release a feral screech, my blood boiling, my marks glowing as I strike my blade to the floor, releasing a wave of lyrium at the shocked knight, causing a huge explosion from his now shattered blade, shards of the sword impaling the ground below him as he is tossed aside like a ragged doll, unconscious, ending the battle in my favour. Panting, I turn, feeling my blood boiling and my marks glowing as I turn coughing out splatters of crimson unnerving some while others adjusted, simply glance away. I turn to the Vint, seeing Veronica’s body language hunched over, slumping, tired as the demon takes over no longer controlled, it goes crazy as I delve back into the sheets of the shadows.

Carefully, my ears hear the sound of shouting, battling and battle cries. I hear the roar of copious warriors laying on the ground dead. My eyes expand to see a familiar beast roaring, a pride demon. Scowling, I peer over the corner, hidden under the veil of shadows as I scowl at the familiar mage in action, Veronica. How is she alive!? My eyes narrow at the abomination but sigh, must have been a fake or body double, but I….Quickly, I sneak out from the veil of shadows, my blade meeting Veronica’s soft fleshly throat as she releases a gasp of shock, stopping the pride demons movements as she turns to glare.

“You know you looked better drowning.” I remark.

“You killed my twin sister! You bitch!” She seethes.

“You lot are all the same _hungry._ So you _take_ and you _take_ until there's nothing left leaving innocents to starve!!” Coldly, I glare.

“Fen you’re okay!” Relieved, Eve smiles at me only to falter form my harsh glare and arms crossed.

“What the bloody hell are you lot doing here!? Now tell me who you are!” I demand tired, brushing them aside to turn to the knight.

“An eye for an eye!!!”


	187. The Cost Of Freedom

“Enough!! If you think I’m letting my sister’s killer go then you go can think again!!” Veronica screeches at the smirking familiar figure before us.

“Fennic!” I call out to her making her blink surprised to see us.

“Who what? Inquisitor!” Horrified, Veronica gasps,

“Ooh lookie, seems you got a playdate. I understand perhaps we can reschedule another time,” Cheekily, Fennic smirks as we watch the elf disappear much to both our and Veronica’s dismay well more like her rage, leaving us alone with her.

“What are you doing!?” I demand when scowling she turns to the shaking woman in the corner shielding her stomach fearful. She releases a feral scream of agony as she slams her staff down on the floor beneath her, getting out her blade to cut her hand as the woman releases another cry of agony.

“Simply speeding up the process,” Smirking, she sneers.

“You can’t the baby would-” Solas begins.

“The baby would be alive for us to train for our empire.” Sharply, she cuts him off.

“Don’t touch her!” Screaming, the man shouts but it falls to deaf ears.

“So you’re the inquisitor and master Pavus.” Veronica spits out bitterly.

“Veronica how could you do this!??” Dorian demands disgust laced in his tone.

“How could I what? Want to save our people, I’ve lost too much thanks to those filthy Ox men, and now we can reclaim our homeland!!” Proudly, Veronica declares ignoring the screams form below.

“You’re killing innocent people!” Solas scowls.

“Innocent? They are knife ears they are below us!” She scoffs.

“I won’t let you do this.” Dorian refuses.

“I’d like to see you try.” Cockily, she smirks.

Loudly, we hear the sudden clang of metal making us all turn to look up, my eyes widening to find Fen cartwheeling back from the knight from before, striking at her as she manages to dodge them.

“Fennic!” I call out in concern as she manoeuvres around the man’s strong strikes.

“Relax Bookworm.” Varric smirks.

“She’s going to get herself killed!” I hiss.

“Not necessarily, if there’s one thing I know about Fen she’s a fighter and not your everyday one. Give her a weapon she knows how to wield.” Confidently, Varric assures us as we watch the battle.

“You’re kidding.” I scoff.

“I’m not kidding, the only one she doesn’t know are well staffs but yeah give her a weapon she can figure it out. This girl has experience of fighting more so than socialising.” Varric assures.

“What do you mean?” Cassandra frowns.

“She’s fought her entire life Eve even as a slave, she had to defend Denarius. She knows what she’s doing especially with her battle style.” Varric elaborates.

“Battle style?” I mutter puzzled.

“Yeah you know how you mages have that whole dance of sorts when using spells.” Varric shrugs.

“I suppose.” Solas exclaims.

“It’s like that with Fen, she has this rhythm no one can pick up on it when she battles, like it’s been engraved into her.” Varric simplifies.

“Did she just disappear?” Cassandra gawks as we watch Fen dive at the knight commander, using her speed to almost vanish into thin air to strike from behind and take the knight off guard and strike.

“She is a rogue.” Simply, Varric shrugs.

“I know but not that fast.” I argue dazzled.

“Like I said inquisitor, Fen has been fighting for years, she has experience way beyond most people…it’s like her whole purpose is to battle.” Varric shrug as amazed we watch Fen release a wave of energy, attacking him and knocking the man down as she leaps down, turning her burning gaze to Veronica.

Fennic pov:

“You are mine!!! You were promised to me by my master and I will no-argh!!” Swiftly, Veronica is cut off by the swift blade to her throat, blood pours down her throat, staining her robes as she collapses to the floor, the illusion of the pride demon falling and fading. I frown at the mess caused, shaking her head as she looks up, to scowl as us then turns to the knight captain guy, shakily standing only to be pushed back down from my fierce punch to the face, making him stumble back, hissing from the blood drenching down and staining the floor below.

“Spare him Fen!” Eve shouts making me turn to scowl at her.

“And why should I!? This fool has hunted me down and for what? Just for some armada against the Qun!?” I argue at the girl’s logic.

“It helps, with the Qun coming we need all the help we can get, we’re desperate my masters had thought of working with the savage slave rebellion leader Roark and his little pet…” He sneers.

“Roark? Oh for…” Seething, I lower my head, pinching the bridge of my nose with my forefinger at the thought of that freak.

“Another flame?” Coldly, I hear Solas question disdain in his tone as I sigh.

“No! He was...it has nothing to do with you.” I mutter bitterly recalling our joint ideals, back then my ideals were messed up, were wrong and he was the same, only…I woke up he is yet to awaken from his delusions.

“You too maybe oh oh he’s been eager to see you again, your every move he’s watched, you’re every contact he knows you’re-”

“Is there any man you’ve hooked up with who hasn’t been some psychopath?” Dorian question cutting off Richard as I go silent.

“For the last time he and I...” Feebly, I argue embarrassed over our complex relationship.

“You can say that again. He executed three magisters live to the public in you name.” Richard spits out.

“Wait, I think I heard of him. The magistrate executor, a self-proclaimed hero among the slaves, powerful and-”

“A fool. One I am going to kill" Coldly, I reject cutting Dorian off, he’s too proud to do something so stupid. Glaring, I draw my blades ready to end this fool growing weary and tired of his ranting.

“Fen keep him alive you’ve ruined his life enough, think about it. He lost his home, his family his status thanks to him going blind don’t you think he deserves with his fading years to live through his last years?” Eve offers making me scoff.

“I…fine. Only if the prisoner gives me the info on Adam, seems I’ve got some contacts to talk to…” I grumble giving in.

Staggering, we make it outside, briefly, my eyes wince from the harsh light of the blazing sun my nose wrinkled as we help the saves outside the slave mine. I feel the warmth grain of the sandy dirt beneath me touch the soles of my feat, appreciating the warm breathe of the air, my nose twitching relieved to smell the scent of grass, dust and fresh air, no iron, no urine, no rotting flesh, normal fresh scents.

Silently, I watch Eve and the others rush over to help the people medically wise. Tired, I stagger about, swaying to the side, exhausted, until my ears perk up at the sobbing sound, wailing, making me frown as I turn to the source and the helpless pleas of Eve, my eyes widening when recognising a familiar blonde, Finn, thrashing in the arms of the struggling, and freaking out Eve.

“Come on I don’t mean any harm I just want to help you,” My ears hear the pleading voice of Eve.

“I don’t need any more of you help all you do is hurt people all of you with your magic!” Wailing, Finn screams at her startling her as she attempts to pick up the freighted boy.

“I…Argh!” Pained, Eve releases a shrill screech of both shock and pain as Finn opens his jaw, snapping, and chomping down on her hand, making her release a shrill screech of pain as she drops, Finn. Quickly, I dive down.

“Inquisitor!” Varric and the others call out in concern, not caring for Finn as I reach out managing to catch the shaking boy now trembling in my arms.

“I just…I love kids why won’t he love me? Oh Maker is he okay?” Worriedly, Eve questions guilt in her eyes as I stand up, holding the kid bridal style in my arms, reeling back, nuzzling deeper into my chest, fearful of Eve.

“Well considering he had been kidnapped and enslaved by human mages for years and then you a human mage comes up to suddenly hold him. I think he’d be a bit terrified…” I remark as Eve lowers her head.

“I…” Eve whimpers, guilty as I sigh.

“Let me talk to him,” Smoothly, I sigh feeling a few eyes on me as he nods and I approach the crying child. Worried, I rush over to the sobbing boy’s side, alone. Where are the other kids? Blinking, I approach the weeping boy.

“Finn.” Lightly, I call out kneeling down as he weeps, ugly sounds emitting from him as his blurry glass hues meet my concerned blue as he plunges into my chest, holding me. Tenderly, I pick up the crying child, gently shushing him as he lies in my arms. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” I chant over in a low comforting whisper as he cries in my chest.

“I want my mummy! I want my mummy!”

“It’s alright Finn we’ll find her.” I whisper.

“I already did!” He cries.

“Huh?” I blink confused.

“She…she didn’t respond I think she was like Charlie…I think she…” Shaking, he sniffs in my arms, my eyes widening at the sad news.

“Shh…you don’t know that yet come on it’s alright,” Quietly, I try to assure the boy.

“I want…I want my mummy…”

“I know.” I whisper back.

“They hurt her all of them, all of them, them…” I feel Finn’s small tiny hands trebling tighten on me as my brow furrows at the hidden malice in his tone.

“Stop. Stop right there.” Sternly, I stop him.

“H-Huh?” Shocked, he blinks.

“Listen to me the path you are going down is one I would not go down.” I warn him gravely.

“But they did, they hurt…” Feebly, Finn argues.

“Sweetheart listen to me. Living a life of hatred isn’t healthy it isn’t right trust me on that I’ve been there and done it, it does nothing but bring pain.” I inform him.

“But they hurt mummy I’m alone now.” Finn whispers tearful.

“You’re not alone. Not anymore.” I promise.

“How do you know that?” He questions.

“The inquisitor will help you, find a place for you to make new friends, meet new people and live your own life…” Calmly, I assure him.

“But…she’s…do you trust her?” Warily, he glares at Eve tending to the other children, a sad smile on her lips as she forces a smile on her.

I do. Now can you…?” I questions.

“O-Okay!!!” Bravely, he nods.

“Vhenan.” Blinking, I turn to Solas frowning at me in disapproval as I sigh.

“Hey, Solas could you check the kid?” I request from him seeing Solas furrow his brow.

“No! Please no! He…Fen get it away from me…” Whimpering, Finn huddles into my chest.

“Finn?” I raise a brow noting his shaking form in my arms.

“He’s one of them isn’t? He has that staff, I…” Terrified, he shakes.

“He’s okay…he just wants to help you.” Softly, I assure him.

“Do you trust him?” Weakly, he looks up at me.

“I do. Can you?” I sigh.

“O…Okay if you do I mean…” Blushing, Finn nods as gently, I pass him over to a scout as Solas tends to him then after doing the check up, we watch the scout take Finn away to be with other kids his age around here.

“You’re quite good with kids.” Solas blurts out as I blink.

“No I’m not, not normal kids anyway, messed up kids maaaybe. What’s with the staring?” I furrow my brow.

“Nothing really…” Solas turns away as I note briefly a faint blush on his features bringing a raised brow to my features.

“That’s not what it looked like to me, seems someone’s been staring…” Haughtily, Varric teases passing by.

“Hm what do you mean Varric?” I raise a brow watching him help tend to the other slaves.

“I think chuckles was thinking of you with his kid…” Varric reveals making my eyes widen, my blood turns ice cold and my muscles freeze as I see Solas go silent.

“No I wasn’t.” Solas denies but I see his blush darken.

“Sure and that look in your eye didn’t scream it.” Varric teases smirking.

“Yeah no. I don’t even think I can have kids.” I sigh shaking my head.

“We don’t know that for sure.” Solas inputs making me raise a brow.

“Someone’s hopeful.” Varric notes in a sing song tone.

“Can we focus on the slaves please rather than just me?” Tired, I remind the two who nod sheepishly as I roll my eyes at the morons, continuing to focus on the task at hand.

“ARGHHHHH!!! MAKER HELP!!!!!!”

“Argghh!!!” Shocked, I leap back with Varric as we turn to the high pitch scream of agony echoing in the room, my ears ringing from the horrid shrieks of pain.

“Oh bloody Maker!!!” Eve hisses as I frown.

“What the hell is going on!?” I demand, my voice firm through the panicked screams of agony, seeing the scouts rush over.

“She’s giving birth!” Eve tells me her tone panicked as I feel my eyes bulge out as I rush over the scene seeing a familiar pair of elves, Aeron clinging to his wife hope, tears in his glassy eyes as he holds his wife’s shaking sweating simmering hand thanks to the boiling sun, making it hot ruby red features gleam even brighter from the glaze of sweat as she cries out in genuine pain.

“NOW!?” I gawk feeling a wave of shock and fear at the thought.

“No she’s just faking it of course she is!!” Dorian snaps.

“What do we do!?” I question turning to Eve and Varania as Dorian and Solas rush over to the source of screaming.

“We need sheets and water!” Frowning, Eve shakes her head, a stoic expression on her face as she orders the resources.

“I’ll get the scouts they’ll have the resources!” Varric volunteers.

“Right….” Eve mutters focused as Varric rushes off and Varania and I turn to follow Eve in case of help

“Aeron I’m…it hurts…” Whimpering, I hear the voice of Hope cry, tears cascading down eh sweaty state.

“Hold on love he’ll be here soon…” Gently, Aeron assures her, his tone wobbling as I note the glassy hues in his eyes as his tight grip on his wife tightens, placing his lips upon the crest of her ring as she releases another cry of pain.

“It hurts it hurts!” Hissing she cries out in agony making me grimace. People want to go through this all for one kid!? What is wrong with them!?

“I know my love…” Gently, he whispers, caressing her trembling features.

Blinking, I watch as Eve and Solas dive in with Dorian, Eve having taking the consoling route considering her healing history while Dorian and Solas are focusing on the main thing, helping her give birth to the kid.

“You’re doing really well…” Gently, Eve assures her as Solas stands, back turned a dark look on his features making me frown as I gently place my hand on his shoulder, stopping him as he turns to me.

“What’s wrong?” I question as I turn to see Varania tend to the other refuges noting a few coming in curious only for her to stop them.

“Towels and water are here!” Varric screech returning with the resources as Eve orders the scouts to help Varania tend to warding off the onlookers curious over the screaming.

“We’re losing her…”

“What!?” I hiss as Solas frowns at me silencing my outburst turning away, disgusted at the news feeling the cool steel fingertips of my gauntlet touch my face from my face palm. I lower my head at the grim news.

“The lyrium…” I whisper, my eyes widening at the realisation.

“What?” Solas furrows his brow as I release a tense breathe.

“Huh? What are you?” Dorian blinks as I approach. Urgently, I push past a few surrounding Hope, my hand grasping hold of her wrist twisting it, to reveal her inner wrist with ice blue arms coiling around her wrist pulsating, moving, growing.

“Is that?” Eve gasps.

“Lyrium poisoning…” Solas identifies gravely as I nod, no words come out of me, speechless.

“Wait what?” Aeron glance at me worriedly as I grimace.

“Don’t tell me, the kid it’s…” Dorian whispers as Eve takes charge while Solas, Dorian and I discuss the complex issue.

“It doesn’t look good.” Sadly, Solas bows his head.

“Oh Maker…” Dorian hisses pained.

“Well can you save her…?” Hopeful, Eve turns to us, her tone low as she questions lost.

“I…the lyrium has been slowly poisoning her as well as the baby.” Solas utters as I turn away pained…childbirth as it is now is risky despite our magic, childbirth is a bloody battle and for this to happen…

“We need to tell them. They deserve to know.” I reason as the others go silent conflicted on the matter, making us all glance at the quiet Eve uncertain, afraid and most of all torn.

“Aeron…” Gently, I call out to the panicking husband turning to us frowning. Gradually, Eve settles him down with his suffering wife telling him the grave news, my ears ringing in pain as I hear his response well more like screech.

“No! NO!!!! PLEASE YOU GOT…” Desperate, he clings to Eve falling to his knees a sobbing wreck as Eve kneel down hugging the man, who wails matching his wife’s once thunderous storm screech soon dimmer down.

“It’s coming!” Varania hisses taking control after Eve’s departure to tell the grave news to Aeron.

“Shit!” Varric curses as the healers all rush over while lost, Varric and I turn our backs to the process, deciding to help the refugees with the scouts over it that is until…frowning, my eyes narrow at the still silence in the air, the heavy tension as Varric and I share a uneasy glance, turning back to the scream to find…the still figure of the limp Hope.

Pained, I turn to see Eve’s shaking form, tears in her glassy hues as Solas passes grimly holding the child in his grasps. Blankly, I stare, hearing nothing but the pained sobs of Aeron shakily standing.

“YOU DID THIS!!!! You killed my wife! My family! My child!” Ranting, he screams at me as I stare silently screaming.

“Aeron please-” Eve beg trying to reason with the hysteric man.

“NO! You…you’re meant to be a hero to us, a saviour, the liberator of the slaves you’re meant to save people. You’re nothing but a murderer, a disease, a false hero, a false prophet!!!!! I’ve lost everything thanks to you!!!” Shocked, I watch as Aeron grabs Eve’s blade and…

“Aeron stop! Don’t!” I scream reaching out to him as his blade teasingly touches his neck.

“Let my death be on your head, so called saviour of slaves.” Spitefully, he spits out silenced by the gurgle of his blade, my eyes broadening in horror.

“No!!!!!” Eve screams out as I stagger back as the crimsons leaking out from his neck as he collapses to the ground dead…

“Now do you see what freedom can do to people sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Fennic's personal quest guys? If this was in game what would you have thought about it or done? I mean if this was in the game, I wanted to give the option of either letting Fen kill him or not. What would you have done and why?


	188. Freedom's Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *youtube.com/watch?v=QfcApowdmxs - My friend sent this to me and said imagine Fen dealing with her and Solas' dinner parties and dealing with his friends. Would love to know your thoughts!*

Silently, I stare out at my balcony, taking in another huge gulp from my glass, wincing at the burning blazing touch flowing down my neck.

_“You…you’re meant to be a hero to us!”_

_“A real hero!”_

_“You promised us freedom!”_

_“We died for you…”_

Grimacing, I continue looking out at the small lights below as I frown remembering Leliana’s message, report on the situation. The elves have been taken elsewhere for safety some of the kids have been taken into the chantry orphanage while others have been taken to safer locations, where they will have the inquisition protection on their side, luckily.

But still, I scowl at the numerous flashes from the eerie green landscape of the fade and its inhabitants to the spirits of horrid reminders of fears, bringing back bad memoires, those children in robes, those innocent, those caught in the crossfire and now another pair to add to my list of victims.

Still though…I wince at the memory of the baby, the dad, the mum….Hope. That would happen to me if I had kids, I would be dead and I’d have killed my own kid…heh, I can’t even do that right, I would just…shaking, I feel my eyes beginning to water making me scowl as I cover my eyes. No, stop it, stop it! I don’t want kids, I don’t want anything, I don’t want…to leave anyone behind. I’ll die and leave them alone, I’ll burden them with my existence from my legacy to the many parties after my head, I couldn’t, I couldn’t burden my child with that sort of path.

“Asteria,” Quickly, I blink back the tears turning to scowl at her, still leaning on the balcony I take another gulp of my drink.

“What now? Come here to gloat,” Mockingly, I taunt scowling at her as she takes a step forward.

“I…I never wanted you to see that.” Varania argues as I scoff. Sure she didn’t like she didn’t want me to see her by the man that abused me, used me, manipulated me for my entire life, standing side by side by the man that bought me.

“You sure about that you seemed pretty smug.” I roll my eyes, taking another gulp of the rich burning wine.

“I just wanted you to see a small snippet mother and I went through after you and Leto abandoned us,” Feebly she argues making me seethe, scowl and glare at her, raising my fist as my ears hear the ring of metal scraping against the stone baloney as I feel my burning blood and adrenaline slowly stop, allowing the stinging pain to register and take away the numbness, which is quickly returned by the sway of my feet and another gulp of wine.

“Abandoned I didn’t ask for it. I did it to protect you that guard who I killed today would have done much worse to you,” Sharply, I remind her bitterness etched into my trembling tone.

“I’d rather you would have stayed to the side on that day.” She snarls turning away as I feel a wave, a tsunami, a hurricane of rage at her words.

“You don’t know what you ask for…” Bitterly, I lower my head, shaking my head disgusted by her naïve words.

“I may not but it would have been a better deal than what mother and I endured…” Varania declares snottily as I feel my eyes widen, then narrow and dilate, feeling the hot fiery breathe exhale into the crisp night sky as I feel my muscles tense and my blood boil as I slowly stand.

**“Get out.”**

“Hm?” I hear my sister hum oblivious to my killer aura and intent of blood lust.

“GET OUT!!!” Roaring, I raise my glass startling her into gasping as she reels back, my ears ringing from the harsh crack of glass, noting the stained wine now running the floor as well as little pieces of glass scattered all over the floor.

“Asteria…” Varania begins. No, no, no, don’t pull the whole family card family all they do is hurt you…betray you.

“Don’t call me that name!” Frustrated, I bark at her startling her into stunned silence..

“For what it’s worth, mother never stopped believing in both you and Leto…”

Silently, I continue staring out at the horizon of Skyhold until shocked, my eyes extend as I feel a familiar burning burst of chunks intermixing with iron begin to crawl up my throat. Quickly, I dash to the nearest bucket, diving my head down into the dark depths as I being vomiting breathing through my nose adjusted to the routine as I continue to vomit, my nose grimacing at the copper vinegar acidic smell of the chunk below me as I release a groan, trying to recover my breathes.

Softly, my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps feeling a familiar soft comforting hand on my back rubbing circles into my back as well as other fingertips brushing behind me, saving my hair from the projectiles of vomit and ruby red.

“Hamin ma vhenan,” Solas tells me softly as I feel his smooth lips place on the nape of my neck, making me release a small sob of pain as he silently listens to my broken sobs, my voice hitching, breaking even.

“Ma serannas,” Weakly, I whisper as I release another wave of scarlet vomit, feeling Solas’ thin but comforting fingertips gently comb through my messy locks as a still silence fills the air, a peaceful one as I remove myself from the toilet, wiping away the vomit. I lay my head on his chest, feeling his arm around my shoulder

“How are you?” He questions concern laced in his tone as I take in a few shaky breathes, trying to recover.

“How’d do you think I’m feeling!?” I snap back wincing at the dryness of my hoarse throat. Pained, I place my hand around my neck, wincing only to feel Solas gently pry me away from the toilet, passing me some water. Grateful, I nod as I feel the cool crisp liquid soothing my burning stinging throat.

“Vhenan…” Solas begins, gently placing the cup aside as I sigh.

“I just….I don’t fucking know anymore, what happened today was it worth the price of freedom?” Conflicted, I confess weakly as he and I sit down on my bed, while he sits on top of it, I collapse off my bed, leaning on the bed side.

“Yes it was. Listen to me Vhenan, it was a tragic, it was but freedom…everyone dies Vhenan, everyone, sometimes we can’t help them.” Solas sighs head down.

“But I can’t!” Infuriated, I shout fed up.

“What?” Solas questions confused as I lower my head in shame.

“If I were to have a kid it would be dead,” Hurt, I whisper, my tone wobbling.

“We don’t know that vhenan.” Hopeful, Solas argues gently placing his arms around me as I lean into his embrace.

“We don’t?! Solas that woman had a minor amount of lyrium in her, a small tinge and the baby died, it died! Both of them did! My whole body is fused it lyrium underneath my skin I have lyrium within me. I…” Shakily, I explain to him, annoyed angered.

“Don’t.” Sharply, Solas cuts me off.

“Huh?” Confused, I blink owlishly.

“Freedom is a gift, it is a choice you have given these people the chance to make their first choice ever the most important decision in their life. They are in control what happened today was an extreme case vhenan, you’ve seen others they do not usually end in the ways ours did.” Solas informs me as I turn away, conflicted, he has a point but still.

“But…” I argue feebly, once more, fighting unable to speak.

“Do not let what happen today warp your mind Vhenan,” Tenderly, I feel Solas wipe a stray strand of silver from me, making me lean into his touch.

“That still….Solas I can’t give you what you want! I failed in the one thing that every guy wants!!” Screeching, I shout angered.

“Vhenan please stop…” Pleadingly, Solas begs as I feel his fingertips graze my cheeks, making me lean in further.

“But it’s true I can’t provide…” I scream turning away grimacing in pain feeling tears threaten to fall as I hold them back, turning my back to him to stand up, shaking.

“Ir abelas, ma vhenan but this doesn’t mean anything.” Earnestly, Solas tells me as I turn to glance seeing him stand up, feeling his fingertips brush through my hair and his hand on my cheek as I lean in.

“What do you mean?” I question puzzled.

“I know Vhenan, I know of your short lifespan,” Pained, Solas reveals making my eyes widen, my eye dilate in shock at his trembling tone.

“You do…?” Stunned, I whisper.

“Yes. That doesn’t sway my decision and feelings for you vhenan. Ar lath ma, vhenan,” Genuinely, Solas confesses as my eyes widen, his voice breaking, shaking holding in a sob almost by the grim reality. He knows and yet he still stayed? What is wrong with this guy? I can’t give him kids. I can’t, I’m not pure, I’m not smart, I’m nothing and yet he…? WHY!?

“But…”Frowning, I shake my head lost.

“We will find a way, a cure. I promise you, I will.” Firmly, Solas promises my eyes widening as I take in a sharp breathe feeling the energy in my legs leave me as we both collapse to our knees, feeling Solas’ temple on my own.

“Solas…” I begin my voice shaking wobbling.

“I will not leave your side Vhenan, no matter your issues, no matter your reasons, no matter what…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the irony behind those words...what do you think about Solas now guys? Is he being ooc?


	189. Answers To One Another’s Questions

Groggily, I scowl at the right blazing sun shining down on us as I release a low groan of irritation feeling a familiar pair of fingertips cradle my bare side, drawing patters following my veins, making my ears hear the faint hum of the marks. Lovingly, I feel his lips peppering all over my marks until landing a lingering one on my temple, making me frown.

“Vhenan we need to wake up.” Softly, Solas gently begins to shake me.

“No….” Groaning, I turn away in bed.

“GOOD M-OH FOR IS THERE ANY DAY WHERE YOU GUYS HAVEN’T SHAGGED!?” Loudly, the harsh slam of the door startles us both as we turn, wide eyed at the gawking Sera. Quickly, I dive under the sheets scowling at her hungry eyes.

“Sera piss off!” Loudly, I shout at the girl grabbing one of our ruby red pillows, grabbing it and tossing it at the cackling girl as I groan, face planting into the mattress below me, my ears perking up. I hear the faint grumble of curses from Solas, complaining as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Together, we force ourselves up as I head out of the room, after changing of course I pass by Sera, a look of disgust on her features.

“Mind telling me why you interrupted us?” I grumble annoyed.

“Ruffles wants ya,” Sera smirks.

“Ruffles?” I raise a brow at the nickname used.

“Josie.” Sera simplifies.

“Josephine? What does she want?” Wary, I furrow my brow puzzled, I don’t really speak to Josephine so this is quite odd.

“Help Eve wants you at Val Royeaux…” Sera says.

“And she couldn’t do that because…” I trail of eyebrow arched.

“Scared of walking in on ya and Solas shagging.” Sera snickers as I sigh.

“Oh please we don’t do it that often.” I scoff combing my fingertips through my hair.

“Oh really?” Sera raises a brow as I brush it aside.

“Okay fine but even then she would have heard him at least,” Slyly, I smirk as Sera pokes her tongue out.

“Eeeewwww!!!!” Sera exclaims out loud, scrunching her face up making m roll my eyes.

“So let me get this right you want me to help Goldie with her nobility.” I summaries as we find Leliana waiting for me patiently.

“Yes and you may hold the key to it considering your connections or some shit.” Sera shrugs.

“Does she know?” I frown.

“She does and is fine with it.” Eve confirms as she goes on ahead.

“Fine then, I don’t have anything to do anyway,” Simply, I shrug as I head to Val Royeaux.

Casually, I stroll through Val Royeaux finding Goldie and Eve chatting worriedly at one another as I note a man leaving, making me raise a bow.

“It’ll be fine. Fen has experience in this matter.” Eve assures her.

“I suppose I just…” Struggling, Josephine sighs.

“Yo,” I approach the two who turn to me Eve smiling while Josephine looks uneasy.

“Fen! You’re here…” Eve stands relieved.

“Yes. So what’s going on?” I question.

“It’s been revealed that the house of repose had a contract on my family’s life and it has been started again due to trying to trade in Orlais…” Sadly, Josephine informs me.

“Right…the house are known to keep to contracts.” I mutter remembering their honour.

“Yes but the family’s nobility has been dead for a long time.” Eve sighs.

“I have thought of turning the common branch of the family back into nobility but…” Josephine confesses.

“It takes time. Time you don’t have and can’t spend.” I mutter.

“Indeed.” Josephine agrees.

“Let me handle this.” I sigh.

“Huh? How?” Josephine frowns.

“I have some contacts in the house of repose.” Casually, I shrug.

“You do!?” Josephine blinks surprised.

“Yeah in every network you name I got the source.” Smugly, I smirk.

“But…how?” Josephine frowns.

“I have a network.” Simply, I shrug.

“I know I just why didn’t you mention this before?” Eve mutters.

“Cause they are my spies no offense but they work solo and I didn’t want to use them for the inquisition unless necessary besides you have Leliana on your side,” I state the fact.

“I see…thank you Fennic, thank you…” Grateful, Josephine bows her head.

“Don’t mention it, now come on I got some people to write too…” Sighing, I shake my head as the two nod and we head back to Skyhold. I decide to head to my room only to be stopped when noting a familiar figure in the middle of the judgement room, waiting patiently for me making me form as my dead tired blues meet a familiar pair of green.

“So…you’re heading off then.” I gather arms crossed unimpressed.

“Indeed…” Varania confirms.

“Varania tell me this at least why did you come here was it all for Dorian?” I question curious.

“…I….yes.” My sister turns away.

“Is that really it? Varania tell me now!” I demand noting her hesitation.

“To pay you back.” She reveals making me blink baffled.

“Pay me back?” I quirk my head to the side puzzled.

“You spared me back at Kirkwall when Leto wanted me dead. You stopped him. Tell me the reason you gave me back then as to why? Is that really the reason?” She enquires back making me go silent.

“I don’t know. Is you coming here to save me and telling me the location of the slave mine, was that because you wanted to get in Pavus good books?” I counter.

“….I think we both know the answers to one another’s questions.” Defeated, she bows her head as I follow, a heavy silence filling the air.

“Yeah.” Tightly, I sigh.

“If things had been different. I would have gladly taken your place…” Honestly, she states the fact bringing great pain to my heart.

“…And I would have gladly fought back.” Defiantly, I counter making her eyes narrow as she leaves, leaving me alone again, only this time the once tight air around us has almost lightened in a way despite the tense words shared as she leaves, lifting the pressure between us both…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Varania and Fennic's relationship now?


	190. Self Pity

“Oi Blackwall. Solas told me about you playing cards with him, come on, tell…huh?” Blinking, I frown as I stumble into his farm house, the soles of my feet gently brushing against the thin, dry, fresh straw beneath me, my ears hearing the faint sound of the animals Eve sometimes rides by the farmhouse. I enter, my brow furrowed at the lack of a familiar male, I didn’t see him in the pub either nor out chopping wood. Curious, I decide to investigate, my fingertips brush against the firm, sturdy, strong wooden bench, my eyes widening when finding a familiar griffon rocking chair on the desk, must be for the orphans when we came back. After telling Blackwall he offered to send a few of his ‘hobbies’ to the orphaned slaves, which I thanked him for and he simply said helped put his past time to good use, which it did according to the chantry mothers and the little picture Finn sent me of an attempt at drawing at me, heh. I chuckle at the silly image and memory, bringing wrath to my form only for it to falter as my eyes narrow and rot. I frown and catch the paper on the rocking chair; my fingertips lightly brush against the dry parchment. I peel it from the rocking chair and open it, my eyes broadening at the message.

Fennic,

You’ve been a good friend when others had feared me for my looks you saw through them and have been there for me when needed. You have been a good friend and good drinking buddy as well as quite the card player. I would have loved to see you and Solas play against each other. But still you’ve given me the strength and courage to learn the right and wrongs with the aid of the inquisitor. For what its worth, you’ve been a great friend and it has been an honour to battle by your side, your friend Blackwall.

Hell no. he isn’t. No, no, he hasn’t shown any signs of no I shouldn’t presume I need to get this to Eve and urgently. Determined, I steel my nerves as I dart to the war room, slamming open the door, once again startling the occupants in the room.

You got to stop doing that! Cullen frowns at me but I ignore him, slamming the paper down on the table, making a few raise their brow and elan forward to read it, their eyes widening at the writing before them.

“We got a problem. We need to find him and fast.” I state the fact clearly as Eve nods in understanding, turning to her advisors who nod and quickly get to the task at hand and thanks to the scouts, we learn of Blackwall heading to Val Royeaux…

“Hey, Solas! Droopy-ears-says-what?” Sera calls out as we approach the dreary place, finding the striking crowds of gold having dimmed down from the noisy rain crying above us.

“... Excuse me?” Solas responds puzzled.

“Ugh, you're no fun!” Sera complains annoyed.

“Sera, if you eschew all things elven, why not use a crossbow? They require less training.” Solas suggests.

“Ugh, too winchy,” Sera refuses.

“Ah, yes. Winchiness. A point I had not consider.” Solas remarks dryly making me shake my head at the pair.

“I spy...” Teasingly, Varric begins.

“No.” Cassandra shuts Varric down.

“But...” Varric pouts.

“No.” Cassandra sternly states.

“Well you should be good at finding things. Of course, you ...couldn't find Hawke, “ Grumbling Varric huffs making me sigh at the group we chose as we enter Val Royeaux.

Harshly, the rain dives down at us from the heaven, pouring, making me scowl at the foul weather and dark grey clouds looing over us, my body shaking from the icy chill of the wind as we make our way there. Our eyes spreading to find a hanging taking place with some poor sod tied up as the official guard reads out from the parchment the blokes crimes are as a crowd is formed and we submerge ourselves within the crowd.

“Cyril Mornay. For your crimes against the empire of Orlais. For the murders of General Vincent callier, Lady Lorette Callier, their four children and their retainers. You are sentenced to be hanged from the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say in your defence?” The guard reads out.

“…” Defeated, the pale hollow man looking both bruised, lost and pained on his knees, lowers his head, in shamed silence.

“Very well.” The guard confirms.

“Who’s this man to Blackwall? A brother? A friend?” Dorian wonders.

“Poor bastard. So where’s the food? Orlesian always stock these things.” Sera exclaims.

“Yeah but hangings always have bland food.” I complain.

“They’re going to kill him!” Cole gasps worried.

“Good grasp of the obvious that one.” Dorian remarks.

“Oi you lot! Not the time.” I frown at the two bowing their head as I turn to Solas, seeing him silently frowning.

“Fine…” The group from behind give in as the execution continues.

“Proceed.” the guard commands stepping back as they put the noose around the man’s throat.

“Stop!” Shocked, the crowd gasps as Blackwall appears, storming up to the scene as I frown.

“A Grey Warden!” The guard recognises as Blackwall strides onto the platform.

“This man is innocent of the crimes laid before him. Orders were given and he followed them like any good solider. He should not die for that mistake.” Blackwall begins as my eyes narrow, where is this leading to?

“Then find me the man who gave the order.” The guard demands.

“Blackwall!” Eve calls out in concern.

“Oh you mother- don’t you dare even thin-”Angered, I begin cursing as he turns to look guiltily at mine and Eve’s direction, making my eyes widen.

“No. I am not Blackwall. I never was Blackwall. Warden Blackwall is dead and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide, like a coward, from who I really am.” Blackwall begins making my eyes widen and dilate in horror. Don’t tell me…

“You, after all this time…” The man about to be hung recognises Blackwall. Oh no…

No, no no….

“It’s over. I’m done hiding. I gave the order. The crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier!” Blackwall reveals shocking us to our core.

Blackwall…you son of a-

“Oh maker…” Horrified, Eve staggers back.

“All this time he lied to us he…Fen what are you?” Dorian cuts himself off puzzled as I approach the platform.

“Going to have a little chat is all…” I shrug holding in the malice in my tone.

“Your all is over different from our all.” Dorian points out warily making me roll my eyes.

“Not now Dorian.” I grumble. Casually, I approach the guard leaving the group.

“Can you believe it Thom-”

“Oi masky, where are they taking him?” I bark at him noting him gossiping to his other recruits.

“To be put in his cell for his trial to begin soon.” The male reports.

“Yeah, where?” I demand.

“Huh?” He quirks his masked head to the side.

“Where?” I repeat arms crossed.

“And why would I tell you!?” He frowns.

“If you don’t want to be fisted by a lyrium blue hand I think you’ll speak differently.” Sinisterly, I reveal my glowing hand terrifying him.

“I-I’ll tell you!!” Shaking he confesses.

“Good boy.” Nonchalantly, I follow after the moron. Conflicted, Eve turns to the guard for info as he leads us to the prison cell, most likely afterward going back to Skyhold to hold a meeting for getting an audience with Thom and what to do about him while I head into the cold cellar of the prison, finding Blackwall hunched over in the dim lit of the cool, damp cell ahead.

So…that’s it.” Casually, I begin as the guard leaves and my voice echoes, hearing the faint drip and drop of rain from above, making its way down and hitting the stone cold cellar floor.

“That’s it.” He confirms glumly.

“You’re just giving up?” I huff disappointment laced in my tone.

“I’m not giving up I am paying my dues. I didn’t take Blackwall’s life. I traded his death. He wanted me for the wardens. But there was an ambush. Darkspawn. He was killed. I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man. But a good man. The man he was wouldn’t have let another die in his place. What I did all true, it’s time we all got a good look at who I am.” Defeated, Black…I mean beardy confesses to me.

“A ugly ass beard guy…you still look the same to me, an pathetic waste. Now tell me what the fuck does this have to do with the inquisition?” I demand frowning.

“Huh?” Surprised, he turns to me.

“Your past. Listen here beard I don’t give a shit about your past life, I really don’t give a crap if what you did was for the greater good or some stupid shit.” I deadpan.

“Then why are you here?” He questions.

“To stop you from being the pathetic waste that you are currently.” I gesture to his dingy cell.

“I am paying my dues.” He repeats.

“How? By lying here feeling sorry for yourself, wallowing in your self-pity, you are shaming his name.” I argue.

“I’m not him. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” He exclaims.

“And I don’t care. I don’t care if you name was Tom Rainer.” I begin only to cut off.

“It’s Thom-”

“I don’t give a shit beardy. All I care about is your actions.” Swiftly, I then silence him.

Don’t you understand? I gave the order to kill lord Callier, his entourage. And I lied to my men about what they would be doing! When it came to light, I ran. Those men, my men, paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man! This is what I am! A murder, a trickster, a…monster,” Loudly, he yells bashing his arms on the iron cell bars, only then to crumble, falling to his knees bowing his head in shame and sorrow making me roll my eyes at his melodramatics.

“Bit dramatic there…” I exclaim looking down at the fool.

“What did you say!? What could you understand!?” He barks at me seething as I glower at the floor, kneeling down for my blues to meet his sad brown.

“Your hands are stinting right? Maybe that will wake you up from your over melodramatics….” I scoff.

“I’m not being overdramatic!” He barks.

“So you think this is any better? Awaiting and accepting death like some coward? This is doing nothing all it shows is how cowardly you are for showing up now after years, ready to die without a fight, without nothing. I understand your need of punishment I do but don’t you think, going down with the title of aiding the inquisition with the breach would sound more pleasing to the tombstone given to you or at least to Blackwall up there, knowing you died with something under your belt…” I sigh at the fool.

“I…” Pained, Thom lowers his head stunned by my words as I cross my arms unimpressed.

“I have done a lot of things in my life I’m not proud of. I’ve used people, manipulated them, cheated, lied I have done shit tons of mistakes and some even now I regret and some I don’t. I’m still running…I’ve never stopped.” Honestly, I confess truthful to him.

“How do you do it then live with these burdens…?” Weakly, he questions me, his tone wobbling with raw emotion.

“I endure. I try to make up for what I did in the past, for the stuff I feel ashamed off, maybe try that sometimes. So what? You just gonna stay locked up in here feeling sorry for yourself.” Annoyed, I click my tongue at the pathetic man beneath me.

“I’m paying for my crimes.” He reasons as I scoff.

“By what standing there and doing nothing?” I scowl.

“Waiting for death like I deserve.” He sighs guilty as I frown.

“Oh shove off, stop being so dramatic, Dorian even would find you being over dramatic _Dorian!”_ I point out.

“What else am I meant to do?” He demands frustrated.

“Work, fight, survive, live, you honestly think brooding alone will you get you anywhere?” I argue.

“What would you know?” Annoyed, he grumbles as I feel my brow twitch.

“What would I know? Look here Thom, I’ve made far more mistakes than you have and trust me when I say this brooding gets you nowhere. I’ve done it and all it does is waste time and makes things harder.” I confess to him bitterly.

“Do you…do you think you’ll ever stop running?” He questions me making me go silent frowning.

“No. I don’t think I will but perhaps…I can start…jogging.” Tiredly, I confess turning my back to him as I head back to Skyhold, leaving his life in Eve’s hands, Eve don’t let me down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Now…what did you think about that chapter and Fen’s parting words to Blackwall/Thom what do you think it meant and how does it link with her character? Because I’m trying to stress this Fennic is NOT a good person, she has her flaws like everyone else…


	191. Artistic Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought you guys deserves some fluff or well...something between them what did you think?

Casually, I lean against the headboard of my bed, watching Solas pace back and forth in our room, seething, cursing, shouting enraged in his Elvhen tongue I assume, some of the phrases alien to me, making me arch a brow. Is this how I was? Geez…I knew I was bad but this coming from Solas, it’s sorta hot…no bad me!! Bad!!!

Bored, I flip the page, rereading the same chapter thanks to Solas’ ranting until tired, he plops himself on the end of the bed, back turned to me as I sigh.

“Shouldn’t you be angry about this!?” He questions me bitterly turning to me.

“Solas sweetheart, I don’t care.” Tired, I deadpan.

“He caused innocent lives to be killed!” Solas accuses.

“Haven’t we all?” I sigh.

“I…” Pained, Solas turns his head, bowing it as his body relaxes, hunching over.

“Look sweetie you’re letting this get to you, take a deep breath and calm down. Eve is going to sort it so there’s no use in fussing over this…” Calmly, I reason to him, scooting over to his side. Gently, I place my hand on his shoulder, feeling his tight muscles turn lax from my touch.

“I…I thought he knew the same pain of war I felt but he lied. He knows nothing of the same pain we endured through war.” Saddened, Solas sighs placing his hand on top of mine, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

“Isn’t that good?” Softly, I argue.

“How is that good he lied to us!?” Solas frowns.

“We don’t know his full story besides I don’t know about you but I find it best if people avoid the pains of war.” I shrug.

“I just. I trusted him…” Solas sighs.

“I know you did. I know it hurts but having a temper tantrum will solve nothing.” I state the fact.

“I know vhenan you are right.” Sadly, he confesses earning a smug sly smirk from me.

“Heh, I’m right.” Confidently, I cheer slightly.

“Really you’re celebrating that?” Solas arches a brow smirking.

“What it’s hard for you to admit your wrong? Oh come on don’t pout.” I sigh wrapping my arms around him, bringing him into a hug as I lovingly rock him back and forth.

“I just…” Solas begins.

“Tell you what, you be good and we can try that thing you want to try.” Softly, I offer gently pressing my lips against his cheek moving upwards to playfully nibble at his ear.

“What thing?” Solas frowns.

“The paint thing.” I remind him remembering his hesitance despite him putting it on the table, finding the idea of performing art while having ‘fun’ an interesting experiment.

“Wait…you mean it?" Solas blinks taken aback.

"If it calms you down then sure…” Casually, I shrug.

“Deal…” Urgently, he dives down sealing the deal with a kiss as he rushes out, getting his paints and supplies as I release a tired sigh, what have I gotten myself into this time?

“So this is it.” Blankly, Solas and I stare at the piece of canvas beneath us as we both pant, paints all over our bare forms, I feel Solas oversized shirt on me while he wears his trouser leggings thing.

“Yep.” I confirm, blinking at the…’master’ piece.

“What do you think?” I ask curious, he’s the art expert.

“I…” Solas begins not sure.

“I know what I think.” I blurt out.

“And that would be?” Solas encourage intrigued.

“Someone likes a certain position…” Cheerily, I bring up pointing at said position chuckling as he turns ruby red, head down in shame as I cackle, finding it hilarious.

“Vhenan…” Pleadingly, he begs making me snicker.

“Hey I’m not judging I think it adorable besides it’s not the only thing I learned.” Slyly, I tease.

“And that would be?” Solas enquires.

“Red suits you.” Cheekily, I smirk playfully booping his nose with my forefinger.

“Vhenan.” Pouting, Solas lowers his ruby red face making me giggle.

“Also I think we should burn this monstrosity.” I state the fact seriously.

“Agreed.” Gravelly, Solas nods.

“Um excuse me- Oh M-Maker I apologise mistress Fen, maser Solas.” Blushing, Meredith cries out in shock turning to see our forms and a certain artistic monstrosity below us.

“Hm? Oh Meredith it’s fine.” I wave her off, feeling Solas’ arm protectively around my frame, covering me.

“U-Um the inquisitor thought it best to invite you to this judgement session.” Stuttering, Meredith reports to me.

“How come?” I question.

“It shall be the trial of black- I mean Thom Rainier,” Meredith reveals as I notice the dark expression on Solas features and sigh.

“No. I do not care for that liar’s fate.” Solas turns his back as I sigh.

“Why you agreed to your thing, I scratched your back you scratch mine.” Sharply, I remind him.

“You certainly did.” Solas remarks drily making me blush briefly.

“Oh don’t deny it. You didn’t like it.” I scoff.

“I never said I did.” Solas shrugs.

“Good then let’s go…” Brightly, I smirk.

“Very well…” Reluctantly, Solas agrees as we change and head down to the judgement room, ready for the judgement of black…I mean Thom.

“For judgement this day inquisitor. I must present captain Thom Rainier, formerly known to us as warden Blackwall. His crimes…well you are aware of his crimes. The decision of what to do with him is yours.” Pained, Josephine sighs.

“I knew this wouldn’t be easy but I didn’t this it would be this hard.” Eve confesses conflicted.

“Another thing to regret, using your ties to the underworld to free me? You’re a criminal same as me. The world will learn how you used your influence they’ll know the inquisition is corrupt.” Thom remarks making me roll my eyes at the brooding fool.

“Once the world is back to normal I think they’ll be too busy celebrating to make this such a big deal as you are.” Eve remarks drily.

“I’ll remember. I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end. Why would you stop it what becomes of me now?” Blackwall frowns as I scowl at his rude behaviour despite having his ass saved.

“You atone, what you did was unforgivable and death is too sweet of an end for you. You will atone by working with the inquisition once the breach is cleared then you will be given to the wardens to decide your fate, to endure, to think of your punishment and learn to forgive yourself and apologise to those around you, learn to atone with the rest of the wardens, like the real Blackwall had wanted you to do, you shall be left with the grey wardens once this is all over.” Eve decides as I nod my head in agreement, finding it fair, they can all learn to apologise together then and atone.

“I am grateful for this inquisitor and I will serve you for as long as I can.” Blackwall bows his head, his chain clacking as he turns and leaves.

“You okay?” I question as Eve releases a tired sigh leaving her throne to approach us.

“Exhausted how are you?” She asks worried.

“I’m fine he’s bitter.” I shrug gesturing to the silently seething Solas, arms crossed.

“For a right reason.” He remarks bitterly.

“Yes, yes I know.” I roll my eyes.

“Um…why do you have paint on you?” Eve questions making us both blink owlishly.

“Um…we were painting…” Awkwardly, I squeak out.

“All over your body?” Eve frowns.

“Huh.” I blurt out seeing Solas bows his head in shame ruby red.

“What?” Solas mutters craning his head to see me.

“I was right.” I smirk.

“Right about what now?” Solas frowns.

“Red does suit you…” Cheekily, I smirk booping his ruby red nose as I leave the flustered elf to answer the puzzled Eve and gawking audience…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been very doom and gloom so thought to lighten things up hope you liked it was solas ooc?


End file.
